


Gravity Falls REBORN

by HowToLoveADragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #FinallyPostingOnArchive!, First time tagging, Gen, Into The TV Show, Self-Insert, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 213,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToLoveADragon/pseuds/HowToLoveADragon
Summary: CROSS POSTED FROM FANFICTION.NET! This story is about me. I was talking to my mom and friends asking: if you were to die and be reborn into a fandom who would you be and what fandom? I chose to be part of Dipper and Mabel, I've always loved their bond and they had me wanting a twin too. Rest of summary is inside! Started 8-28-2017 Finished 5-9-2018 Under some editing!





	1. Wait, I'm Where!?

**7-14-18: HELLO FROM THE FUTURE! Now even though this story if finished, I still check everyday for more reviews! Don't let that hold you back from saying what you thought about the chapter!**

**This story is about me. I was talking to my mom and friends asking: if you were to die and be reborn into a fandom who would you be and what fandom?**

**I chose to be part of dipper and Mabel, I've always loved their bond and they had me wanting a twin too. So I said I'd be Macie pines. My names not Macie but I changed it so it works with their names.**

**So bam we are triplets! Me dipper and Mabel! I thought it'd be cool if that happened so I'm writing this story.**

**Anyways! Onto the summary!**

**I am Macie...Pines?!**

**On a road trip with my mom sightseeing the things I would see at Hollywood, until everything went back. Waking up, I see I'm on a bus with two other children...odd...while trying to figure what just happened, it comes to show that I am in the world of Gravity Falls, right before they got to the mystery shack. What?**

**Trying to figure out what's happening I have to keep the secret of me knowing exactly what's going to happen to the Pines family and friends.**

**"I need to wake up from this 'dream'"**

**Macie's POV**

_'Ow..._ ' I say to myself internally, the bump in the road causing me to wake up and rub my head.

Now fully awake, I take in my surroundings.  _'Uh why am I in an almost empty bus?'_  I sit up, looking around. ' _Uh last I thought I was in a car with my mom, I was in the front seat taking in the sights of Hollywood. The only thing I can remember is someone heading right into the front of our car...Now I'm on this bus?'_

Realization setting in, I yell, "MOM?" At this moment I realized there were a couple other people next to me, I ended up startling them. "Uh sorry, dudes," I say apologizing, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are you okay?" the one in a brown hat with a star on the top asked.

"Uh, uh ye-yeah, but do you know why I'm on this bus? Or where my mom is?!" I ask the two kinda frantically.

"Woah, bad nightmare?"

"What? No, last thing I remember...-"

"That we're on our way to Gravity Falls? Our first summer away from home?!" the girl in a pink shooting star sweater says enthusiastically.

I sit back in my seat thinking about what the girl just told me. ' _Gravity Falls? Isn't that place fictional, only the plot location for the TV show Gravity Falls? Maybe it's a theme park? Although, I doubt Alex Hirsch would allow that. Now the other thing the girl said...our first summer away from home, our? Our first time? Do I know these guys? Are we friends? They seem to know me, and where the heck is mom?! Why am I on a bus!? These are serious questions here!'_ I decided to ask the two some more questions.

"Uh so where is my mom?" I ask nervously hoping they would know.

"Macie? Are you okay...do you not remember anything?" the boy asks... _'wait how does he know my name!_  ' "Mabel, do you think she hit her head too hard?" _'Wait, Mabel? Where have I heard that name?'_

"Not sure broseph, but let's re-jog that memory of our dear sis!" cried the 'Mabel'.

' _Okay pause right there! First: I am an only child, my mom had me and my dad left to get milk from the store...11 years ago, at least that's what mom told me. Second! Mabel is a character from that show, Gravity Falls! Maybe she was just named Mabel before the show aired? Third, I don't have a sister or brother, like I said, I'm an only child. Fourth...where the heck is my mom! Did we get in a crash? Am I dreaming? What happened to my mom! Why can't I remember? Did my mom send me off somewhere? Why do these guys know my name? Now, don't get me wrong I loved the Gravity Falls series and everything but even this crosses the line, now if this boy's name is Dipper, I'm gonna flip'._

I must have zoned out for a while cuz the next thing I knew someone was calling my name.

"-cie, Macie?"

My eyes snap to the boy. "Whu-yes?"

"Are you okay? We lost ya for a second," he explains.

"Yea more like 10 minutes Dipper!"

' _Yup I'm going crazy, I'm dreaming or something, why on earth am I on a bus with Dipper and Mabel Pines? I was on a road trip with mom and everything went black. Now I'm here? Maybe I should play along, at least until I wake up. Yeah! If I'm dreaming about my favorite show then I'm going to have fun! Now, since I'm 12 years old, then if I'm their sis then we must be triplets!? That's weird, triplets, hmm. Well let's see how this goes.'_

"No I'm fine Dipper..." '  _never thought I'd say that out loud'_  I reassure him and turn to look out the window. 'NOW ENTERING GRAVITY FALLS', the sign we drove by said.

**Dipper's POV**

Unconvinced, though I let Macie be, I return to my own thoughts on what just happened.

Macie woke up very startled, although it was most likely the bump that made her like that, after looking around a sec she became very nervous. That got me worried, so I was about to tap her and ask what's wrong when she yelled "MOM" startling me and Mabel.

She seemed very confused, more so than normal. But the thing I can't get is she wanted her mom, she didn't say ours or just 'mom'. I'm pretty worried, especially since she can't remember anything about us being on the bus. She didn't even know we were going to Gravity Falls.

Macie has always had a little mental problem with memory and anxiety so I'll just have to watch her more closely.

**Macie's POV**

' _Dipper didn't look convinced after I waved him off. I think he might be on to me, I can't let them know I know exactly what's going to happen this summer! I'll have to be extra sneaky, I wonder if they know any of my health problems, I mean now that we are siblings.'_

Mabel gasps as if she has an amazing idea (which knowing her, she probably did) and starts digging through her bag. "Hey Macie, have these," she pulls out a bottle of motion sickness pills, "you look like you need them!" She smiles brightly, holding out her sweater covered arm, handing me the bottle. I sigh telling her thanks, ' _well now I know they know about my problems!'_

Pulling up into the Gravity Falls bus station we grab our stuff ' _I even have my stuff I had from the road trip I was on with my mom!'_ and head out of the bus, Mabel happily jumps off the second to the last step while Dipper follows seeming unexcited, and I turn my head saying thanks. That caused the bus driver's face to smile. ' _I think I just made his day'_  I smile to myself getting ready to face this new world.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Mabel's future soul mate~~**

Walking on the trail to get to our great uncle, or as Mabel calls him, Grunkle, Stan's house I staggered behind the 'twins' thinking.

' _I can't believe this is happening, what if something goes wrong? I don't want to break the bond that those two have! I shouldn't even be here for goodness sake! I miss my mom, I hope she's okay. I want to wake up soon but until then I want to keep the peace. I know about Bill Cipher, but I'm not sure what to do about him without raising suspicion. Maybe I should accompany Dipper to hang on those signs so we can find the journal. What if we never find the journal? I could very easily make that happen, but the consequences could be very high and the whole show would be whacked. Now that I think about it, if I change anything, I won't know what will happen. I should just let the show play itself out. I won't change any major details, maybe I'll do things opposite of Dip and Mabes.'_

I must have been thinking for a while because I bumped into Dipper's back. "Oops, sorry Dipper."

He didn't seem to pay attention because apparently they were looking up at the big letters spelling out MYSTERY SHACK. I smirk knowing what we are getting into.


	2. Tourist Trapped

**(For the sake of this fanfiction there will not be the beginning narration by Dipper, so if you need a transcript for that go ahead and read it online :))**

I stand in the doorway of the Mystery Shack, the employees only door, while watching Dipper and Mabel do their thing.

"Ooh," Mabel says amazed, stopping her sweeping to reach out and touch a jar.

Grunkle Stan hits her with his cane,  _'ouch'_  "Don't touch the merchandise!"

I proceed to go over to Dipper and help him while he's cleaning a jar of 'things'.  
"Hey Dip need help?" I ask trying to be productive.

"Oh yea, that'd be great, thanks Macie!" Wiping down the jar, I see Mabel run and hide behind the counter near us.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!"

I look over Mabel's shoulder to see what's happening, and there was a cute guy reading a note. The boy was reading a note but I couldn't hear what he said, ' _of course I already know how this turns out'_  but then heard Mabel excitedly say, "I rigged it." Smiling, she turns to us when Dipper speaks up.

"Mabel, I know you're going through this whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're overdoing it."

I snicker at Dipper's comment, "Yeah Mabes, do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" I ask.

"What? Pffft," she blows a raspberry and continues to speak, "Oh come on guys this is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" she argued.

"But Mabel, every guy?" I laugh, sending Dipper to chuckle too.

"Mock all you want siblings! But I got a good feeling this summer, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now..." she says. We all turn to the door, me knowing who's gonna come through, getting ready to laugh.

Stan then walks through the door choking on his burp "*burp* ah oh, oh that's not good, ow" he walks in all the way and then turns to us. This is my chance to go with Dipper to get the journal!

"Alright one of yous needs to take these signs and hang 'em on some trees."

I decided to play along and say not it, "Not it!"

"Not it!" Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

"Also not it," said Soos, the handyman.

"I didn't ask you Soos," Stan sighs.

"I know, and I'm okay with that." He then proceeds to take a bite out of a chocolate bar. ' _Gosh I love Soos'._

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dippers obsession with Wendy~~**

Walking in the woods beside Dipper, with nails in hand, he starts mumbling to himself. "Hey, you okay there?" I ask, not really hearing what he said except for the select few words of Stan, stupid, and, never listens to me.

"What? Yea I'm fine."

"Then why are you mumbling to yourself?" I smirk at him.

He blushes and looks away, before he replies, "No, I'm fine, really!" I give him a look that tells him to keep talking. "Well, I'm just upset that Grunkle Stan doesn't believe me, like I seriously feel like I'm being watched!" he exclaims.

"I believe you." I smile to encourage him.

"Really?! T-thanks Macie! By the way, why did you want to tag along?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me skeptically, "Didn't you say 'not it' as in you don't want to go?"

_'Uh oh what do I say?'_

**_A/N_ **   
**_Okay so this chapter is a little short, but I'm in Seattle on vacation so it'll be a little hard to do a lot, but I hope all who reads this enjoys!_ **

**_Also! The episodes aren't going to be full transcript, we are following the story of Macie, so no flashbacks, no seeing what Stan's doing while we are at the haunted grocery store. XD_ **   
**_THAT'S ALL!_ **


	3. Into The Woods

_'Uh oh, what should I say?!'_

"Uh I-I wanted to come along...sooo...you won't get lonely!" _'Yeah that was greaaat! Nice one Macie!'_  Dipper didn't look convinced, but he let me be. I have a feeling he might bring it up later.

As I hand Dipper nails he hangs the sign onto the trees. I'm not really sure where we are, so I don't know if the fake tree is nex- 'bang' never mind he found it.

"Huh? Macie com'ere, I think this tree is metal!" Dipper exclaimed in curiosity, excitement, and a little fear?

"Coming!" I get next to my brother(?), panting, trying to catch my breath from running up to him. ' _When did he get so far ahead?'_

" ***pant** what's-what's up?" I breathe out finally finding my voice.

"This tree, its metal! Here, lemme open it."

Rubbing his hand across the 'tree' to find the opening, picking up dust in the process, he opens the door and finds the control panel with little levers.

Curiously, Dipper starts flipping random switches. "Whoa, Dipper, you don't know what that thing does!" I say, faking my seriousness. ' _I mean I already know what happens, but Dipper doesn't need to know that'_

"It's okay, I'm being careful!" he says, reassuring my false anxiety.

Flipping a couple switches the ground opens up, scaring Gompers the goat, and has me and Dipper cautiously walk over.

Inside lays the infamous Journal 3!

' _Ahhhhhhh! I never thought I'd see this in person! The actual journal, not the fan books we got, (although those are pretty awesome) it's amazing! '_

I keep a stoic face however, just keepin' it cool, I don't want Dipper knowing that I know exactly what it is.

Dipper and I look in the hole, gasping, Dipper blows off the dust while the centipedes scatter.

"What-what is this?" Asks Dipper, probably towards me but I already no what it is. I shrug making an 'I don't know' noise.

He picks up the mysterious ' _to him that is_ ' book and checks it out.

Looking over his shoulders I jump at the sudden moment when he turns around calling my name.

"Macie!"

"Right here Dipper.." I laugh at his excitement.

"Oh sorry," he blushes but then gets jumpy again. "But look at this!" "It's, its, it's a book! With all these weird things filled with mysteries and and-"

"Whoa whoa calm down there, Dipper, breath!"

"Sorry, I'm just sooo excited! Grunkle Stan said there's nothing weird about this town, but-but THIS proves him wrong!" Dipper practically squeals.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, I join him in fangirling over the journal.

"Let's see here..." I say to no one in particular, " the author is ripped out, so we don't know who wrote it  
'Expect me of course ' this page here says: "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon." I read aloud to Dipper and myself.

"What is all this.." Dipper whispers to himself.

I presume reading, "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember:in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." Closing the journal I turn to Dipper where he seems to be deep in thought.

I guess I'll say his line!

"No one you can trust..."

"I knew it! Macie I was right! This journal proves everything!" Dipper exclaims coming out of his trance.

I smile at Dipper, he's so funny when he's happy and excited.

"That's great man, here take the journal, you found it."

"Thanks Macie, but I'd like to share it with you too."

"That sounds great Dippe-"

"HALLO!" Cries Mabel shooting out from behind a log scaring us both. ' _Jeez I totally forgot about that part. Nearly gave me a heart attack!'_

"Whatcha guys readin, some nerd thing?" She asks teasingly.

"Uh uh it's nothing!" In unison me and Dipper replied, looking over at each other in shock, giggling a little.

"Uh uh it's nothing!" Mabel mocks us both earning us a weird glance by said girl. "C'mon are you really not gonna tell me?"

Holding the journal in his hand Dipper and I share a look and he answers, "Uhh let's go somewhere private.."

"Agreed." I say looking at Gompers eating at the corner of the book.


	4. Gnomes in a Trench Coat

**So, before I start this chapter I'd like to point out to a reviewer and anyone else who might think I might have stolen your idea for this story. NO I did not steal anyone's idea, these are all mine, although I know there are some out there like this, Ive never read them. Of course no hard feelings like you said my dear reviewer! I'd like to point it out now since someone has said this, that I have no grudge, BUT I do have the rights to my story, of course I would never steal (I'm not that kind of girl!) and I would never blame you for accusing me. But seriously, these are all my original ideas ive had in mind for a long time now, I'm just now getting to it (Lol) Anyways, please keep this in mind, again Im not mad at you for accusing me (You know who u are) and enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!" Dipper is telling Mabel all about journal 3 in our bedroom, flipping through pages, excitedly telling her our adventure in the forest.

"Woah! Shut. Up!" Mabel says ' _though in the show it doesn't really look authentic, I still don't know if it's authentic in person! Dipper must not have paid attention'_  pushing me to show her authentic(?) excitement.

"Ow..." I whine, rubbing my arm where she pushed me.

"And get this Mabel!" I butt in taking the other lines meant for Dipper. "After a certain point, the pages just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it.. mysteriously disappeared!"

' **Ding dong**

' _Oh great...it's Jeff and his gnome squad'_

Sighing, I make my way downstairs, ignoring Dippers "who's that?" question towards Mabel.

Sitting in Grunkle Stans favorite yellow chair, I hear frantic footsteps coming down the stairs followed by soft ones.

Mabel comes barreling in the living room just as Dipper scoots me over and sits down, reading the journal.

"Mabel who is it?" I ask pulling my elbow out of Dippers spleen, trying to get comfortable.

"This girls got a date!" She exclaims excitedly, jabbing her thumbs towards her for effect.

Besides me, Dipper, ignoring my pleas for a better position, looks up with shocked features on his face. I snigger looking at it.

Glaring at me for a second, he turns back to Mabel, "let me get this straight: in the half hour me and Macie were gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

"I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLE!"  
Flapping her sweater sleeves wildly she giggles at herself, that is until the doorbell rang again.

"Oops! Coming!" Mabel says while running, her voice becoming distant. Looking over at what page Dippers at, I see he's at the gnome page. Snickering to myself at the irony, but quiet enough to not raise suspicion.

"Ohhhh family! Check out my new boyfriend!" Mabel squeals out to me and Dipper.

"'Sup?" He ask slyly. Except I ain't falling for his game. And by the look of Dippers face, neither is he.

Stan walks into the room to see what all the commotions about. "And what's your name?" Dipper asks, voice cracking at the seams.

"Normal...MAN!" The gnomes in a trench coat explains.

"He means Norman...oh you got a little muscle there.." Mabel says amazed while squeezing his arm.

' _Ew'_

"That's that's nice." Mabel finishes drooling over his arm. "Uh you wanna go hold hands or something?" Norman asks. "Gasp* yes I do! Don't wait up!" She tell us, running off, not seeing Norman give us finger guns and runs into the wall trying to move.

Looking over to the others, Dipper is completely suspicious, it's actually quite hilarious. Grunkle Stan just shrugs and rudely pushes us out of the chair.

Heading upstairs, I can tell Dipper wants to talk. "Macie, did he seem off to you?" He asks, taking a seat onto his bed, opening the journal. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." A second after I say that I burst out laughing, unable to hold it any longer.

"Macie! I'm serious! He seems really off..." Dipper shouts, then goes deep into thought, not enjoying my sense of humor, apparently.

"Sorry Dip, but you're always way too dramatic! Lighten up dude."

"I know, I know, I'm just worried about Mabel..."

Seeing how Dipper is really upset, I sigh and sit next to him. Putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Hey it's okay Dippin' sauce! Mabel has good judgement...she'll be okay...probably."

Dipper chuckles then sighs, getting up and thanking me for the reassurance, he heads out the bedroom door.

Right before he exits however he turns back around to face me. "Thank you Macie, like for everything." Smiling he leaves without waiting for a reply.

Now smiling even brighter than Dipper himself, I pat myself on the back.  _'Good for you Macie! You went and made Dipper feel good! Hats off to you!'_ Sitting on Dipper's bed made me drowsy so I lied down to take a quick nap.

**1 and a half hour nap later**

' _Ahhh so refreshed. After that, at least ten minute nap, I should be able to accompany Dipper to save Mabel!'_  
Looking over to the digital clock on the shared nightstand, it reads 7:45.  _'Seven forty five?! What!? I'm late! Where are they right now then?'_

Running downstairs, past a bunch of tourists I stop. Right in front of the window is Grunkle Stan showing some mindless, money spenders a hypnotize thingy.

"I-I don't even remember what we were talking about" Stan says gruffly, completely out of it. I ignore them and run past. ' _Given that Stan is at the window right there, the twins must be outside currently fighting the gnome monster._ Rushing outside to help them, Mabel gets up to do her 'sacrifice'. Dipper yells at her to stop, and she says something inaudible. ' _Though, I know she says "just trust me on this Dipper."'_ Standing down, Dipper sees me in the corner of his eye. His eyes widen seeing me and he starts panicking, trying to shoo me away with his arm hand motions. Deciding to let this one play out, I walk backwards slowly.

Seeing Mabel shoot all those gnomes all over the place in person, is pretty freaking cool! After they all scatter about,  _'except for the one carried off by Gompers haha'_ Dipper and Mabel walk over, leaves in their hair, hat missing. They are actually pretty cute like this. Turning to walk back into the shack silently Mabel speaks up, "Thanks Dipper, for saving me from the gnomes, I know you were just looking out for me.." she rubs her heel into the ground looking down sheepishly.

 _"_ Aw, it's okay Mabel, you didn't know Norman would be a bunch of gnomes in a trench coat."

We all laugh at that, ' _oh here comes the 'awkward sibling hug'!' "_ Awkward sibling hug?" Asks Mabel.

"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper replies, coming in for her hug.

I smile at their bond when they start to hug, only for Mabel to look at me. "Come on sis! You coming in for the hug or what?" Mabel laughs, Dipper turns around to look at me too, "yeah get in here Macie!" Smiling way too high that it hurts, I run in and join the hug.

"Pat pat pat." Laughing, we finally head inside.

 _"_ Yeesh, did you two get hit by a bus or somethin'? HAH, haha!" Seeing Dipper and Mabel's tired and worn down faces, Stan gets serious.

 _"_ Uh..hows about you three pick something out of the gift shop, on me." Grunkle Stan offers.

"What's the catch?" Dipper eyes Stan suspiciously.

"The catch is, hurry up before I change my mind!"

Seeing the authentic look in Stan's eyes, Dipper hurried off to find something. Looking around for what I want, I find a silver ring, smiling, I pick it up and put it on my left middle finger. Wiggling my fingers to test it out, I notice it has some Japanese characters on it.' _I'll have to ask Grunkle Stan about it later'_ Nodding my head when it fits perfect, I start to head back upstairs, already knowing what the other two got. Getting in bed, after brushing my teeth, the twins finally come in getting ready themselves. Yawning, I fall asleep before Mabel can 'get the lights'.

_A/n so the item I picked out in the gift shop is something I wear on my left middle finger constantly._


	5. Legend of the Gobblewonker

We're all sitting around the dinner table. Watching the two go at it with their 'syrup races' is entertainingly funny. Winning, because she cheated, Mabel starts choking on the syrup. I start laughing hard, hard enough until I seem like I'm bawling my eyes out with tears. I pass Dipper the magazine with the monster photo contest.  _'Oh? I haven't even noticed the Lil' Gideon ad on the back there.'_

"Hey Dipper, check this out!" I tell him while handing over the magazine. Eyes widening, Dipper gasps and turns to Mabel.

"Mabel! Check this out!" Shoving the magazine in her face, Mabel gapes at a human sized hamster ball ad on the other page.

"Whoa! A human sized hamster ball? I'm human sized! And its only five hundred dollars!" Mabel squeals.

"No! The monster thing! Catch a photo of a monster and you could win a thousand dollars!" Dipper corrects Mabel, showing her the page he was trying to tell her about in the first place. "We've seen weirder things than this every day!" he exclaims, pointing at last year's winning photo.

"Did we get any pictures of those gnomes?" Dipper asks Mabel, full of hope.

"Nope! Just memories. And this piece of beard hair!" she exclaims, shoving some white hair into my face.

"Pleh! Mabel!" I glare at her for a second until we both laugh. Eyeing us weirdly from our exchange, Dipper then chuckles to himself.

"Hey you three, guess what day it is?" Stan asks, coming into the room in his lounge wear, and a newspaper in hand.

"Uh...Happy anniversary?" Dipper asks, hoping he was right.

"Mazel tov!" cries Mabel, jumping up from her chair for dramatic effect. I smile, nodding my head at her antics.

"No!" Gunkle Stan then proceeds to whack Dipper on the head with his newspaper. "It's family fun time, genius," he says, looking into the fridge, and grabbing some milk, and sniffs it. "We're having one of those, you know...bonding type deals." He gruffly spats after drinking the  _'probably spoiled'_ milk.

"Grunkle Stan...is this going to be anything like the last family bonding day?" I ask skeptically, although counterfeiting money is a lot of fun!

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some  _real_  family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?!" Grunkle Stan shouts happily.

"YAY!" Dipper and Mabel exclaim. Sitting across from everything happening, I smile to myself because it's so nice to see all this in person.

"Wait, what?"

_'Cue the theme song! Yeah!'_

I decided not to have a blindfold, _'Don't tell Stan!',_ mostly because I don't do well in cars, period. Hitting a huge bump in the road, Mabel jumps up in the chair. Since Dipper didn't jump up, and I'm in the middle of the seat, I grab onto his hand for comfort. Sensing that I wasn't feeling too well, he squeezes my hand to calm me down. "You okay there Macie?" he asks, worriedly.

"N-no I-I-I-I-I don't think so..." I stutter. "Are we almost there?" I ask, speaking clearly this time.

"Yeah, Yeah I think so... Grunkle Stan, are we there yet?" Dipper tries to reassure me but fails, since he doesn't even know if we are or not! Hitting another bump, causing me to yelp, Dipper speaks up again when Stan didn't answer the first time. "Whoa! Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold!?"

"Nah, but with these cataracts, I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" Stan replies, running into a wooden fence, crashing off the road.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: Grunkle Stan's terrible driving!~~**

Finally getting to the Gravity Falls Lake, we all step out of the car, the twins still having blindfolds. I lean over to try and calm myself down, and catch my breath. Mabel  _'blindly'_  finds her way over to rub my back to help, hearing my discomfort.

"Okay, okay. Open em' up!" Stan orders Dipper and Mabel. Taking the blindfolds off, they take in their surroundings.

Seeing the sign for the lake, Mabel asks, "Fishing?" confused at where we are.

"What are you playing at old man?" Dipper questions Stan, squinting his eyes, trying to find something on his face that would indicate a scheme.

"What? No! It's Fishin' season! You're gonna love it, the whole town's out here!" Saying that, Stan opens his arms wide to emphasize on 'the whole town'. _'Gravity Falls doesn't have much people in the first place Stan'_ I internally laugh at my sass, not paying attention to looking around at the townsfolk.

"Now that is some quality family bonding!" Stan voices to us three.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?" I ask, taking Dipper's line, although I feel bad because I already know why.

"Oh come on! It'll be great, just you, me, your brother and sister, on a boat for ten hours!"hHe exclaims happily. Then, reaching into his bag, he pulls out the fishing hats for Dipper and Mabel.  _'Do I get one? I mean now that I'm here I should right?'_ Handing each of the respective hats to the twins, he turns to me, also handing me one. I look over to the others and see them look at their hats with uncertainty, like they did in the show. I also assume it's poorly made, but looking at mine  _'The 'C' is backwards!'_ I start to feel tears gathering in my eyes. I just feel so happy because I'mincluded, in my favorite show.

"Hey sis, why do you look all sad and junk? I mean the stitching is terrible, but it's the thought that counts right?" Mabel says walking over to me, probably seeing my misty eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks Mabel, I just love this hat soo much!" I reply, smiling as bright as the sun towards her. She smiles back, braces and all, and links our arms together. Mabel and I walk back to the group, arms still linked, and smiling bright.

"What's up with the happy faces? I mean fishing is great but not that great..." Stan mouths.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you for taking the time to make this hat for me, for us!" I say hugging the old man.

Surprised by the hug, though he returns it seconds later,  _'albeit awkwardly'_ "Uh, you're welcome? It's not that nice, I just did..you know..letters.." Stan trails off awkwardly, not knowing what to say at such affection.

Staying out of it until all is well, Dipper finally asks the question we were all thinking a few minutes ago.

"Wait, ten hours?!"

"I brought the joke book!" Stan says.  _'It really sounds like he's taunting us. In the show even..'_

"No...NO!" Dipper shrieks, dramatically breathing heavily. I laugh at him for being silly but just in case I also move over to calm him down _'If he_ _ **is**_ _actually panicking...'_

"There's gotta be a way out of this..." Mabel mumbles to her siblings.

**OKAY! Gotta end it there. This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Omg ok so here you go! I Hope y'all enjoy it :)))) Dont forget to R &R**

**THANKS :3**


	6. But Her Aim is Gettin' Better!

**Going to the beach until Tuesday night, so I won't be updating until sometime after that. SORRY! But don't forget to R &R for this chapter!**

_P.S. This happens after the Old Man McGucket scenes!_

"Welp, that just happened. Now let's untie this sucker and get 'er onto the water!" Stan exclaims, starting to untie his  _'Very poorly maintained'_ boat.

"Psst, Mabel, Macie, did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper whispers to us, a few feet away from Stan.

"Aww, donkey schpittle!" Mabel replies, mimicking Old Man McGucket.

"No!" Dipper cries. "The-!"

"The thing about the gobbly wonker?" I ask, cutting off Dipper.  _'I mean I already know what he's talking about haha'_

"Yeah, that thing! Anyways! If we catch a photo of it, we could split the prize 3 ways!" Dipper tells us excitedly, moving his hands in back and forth motions.

I start to zone off, thinking.  _'So...I don't really want to go hunting for the mechanical Gobblewonker, courtesy of McGucket, and it would be a waste of time anyways...I'll go with Stan instead to keep him happy, and keep him company.'_

"Hey, uh...why don't you guys go and search for that monster. I'll stay here with Grunkle Stan," I tell them nervously, wondering how they will take me not coming with them.

"What? Why? You want to be on that boat, listening to 1001 yuk 'em ups for 10 hours?!" Mabel argues, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, don't you want to go on a mystery hunt?" Dipper asks, siding with Mabel.

"Well, I mean, sure...but I also don't want Grunkle Stan to be all by himself! He seems really excited to 'bond' with us. So I thought...you guys can just go with Soos...and I'll stay here with-"

"Wait a sec, Soos? Who said we were going with him? I don't think he's even here..." Dipper asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, like he always does. _'Oh shoot! I let it slip that I know Soos is going to take them on the hunt!'_

"Uh-UH SOOS! Yeah I saw him over there in his boat!" Using my hand over my forehead to shield the sun, I dramatically 'search' for Soos in the lake. "See! There he is now! I think he's coming over here, look!" I shout pointing behind them.  _'Non specific excuse!'_ When the twins turn around, I take the chance to book it and get the heck out of there.

Running over to Stan, who is currently struggling to overcome that knot, I pant heavily and hop into his boat. Eyes wide, head down in between my knees, thinking about what I just let slip, and how serious it could be, I overhear Dipper and Mabel.

"Mabel? Do you see Soos?"

"Not a speck of him Dippin' sauce..."

"Well, either way, we need a boat to head over to that island..."

"Did you dudes say boat?"

"Soos!" the kids say in unison, as Soos was pulling up onto the dock after hearing the word "boat".

"Soos! We're going on a monster hunt, on that island!" Dipper points to ScuttleButt island, "We need a lift but-"

"We also want you to join us!" Mabel cuts her brother off, inviting Soos.

"Yea, what she said." He jabs a finger into her side, causing her to giggle.

"No prob' dudes! What about your other sis? Macie, was it? Where's she?" Soos asked, putting his hand up to his chin.

"She wanted to 'bond' with Stan on a boat for 10 hours, psh," Mabel explains to Soos.

_'Ughhhhh, now they are mad at me for ditching them! But I couldn't ditch Stan! They will just have to live with it. Gotta be firm, Macie!'_

"Hey, Grunkle Stan? The others are going on a mystery hunt with Soos, so it's just you and me! But I'm super excited to fish with you!" I tell my(?) great uncle, who was just now  _'jeez!_ ' getting the knot untied.

Looking up at me, then looking behind me to the twins, laughing it up with Soos, he looks back at me and smiles. "Alright, well they're missing out!" he says. "Those darn rascals, don't know what they're missin'!" he shouts louder, shaking his fist in the air.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: the "Mah glass!" dude! (Why were they carrying glass across a lake?!)~~**

"And-and then I say, 'but her aim is gettin' better!' HAH haha!" Grunkle Stan slaps his knee, laughing hard. I laugh too.  _'I've always loved that part when he annoys the proposing dude'_  I laugh some more, after seeing the scene in my head.

"Grunkle Stan, you're a riot!" I laugh, punching him in the chest. "Thanks kid, I 'preciate you sayin' that, and comin' with me." He thanks me with his raspy voice, ruffling my hair in the process. I give him a smile, when suddenly Soos's boat comes rushing past us.  _'Well there goes the gobbly wonker!'_ I think, laughing to myself (again,  _sigh_ ). Grunkle Stan hangs onto his hat from blowing away from the sudden rush of wind and water.

"What on earth was THAT?" cries Stan, dazed by the boat that came past us.

"Uhhh, I don't know?" I ask,  _'Why did I make that a question?'_ internally face-palming, hoping he would just ignore it.

"Well, whatever, let's go and try to get some fish!" he shouts, raising his hand in the air, probably to do a 'for Sparta!' thing. While Stan is turning on the engine to move to another fishing spot, I get ready for Dipper and Mabel's return. _'And Soos!'_

**ALRIGHT, so its a little shorter, but I'm going to be going to the beach (as said on the top). So I'm rushing to get this chapter done. So, do enjoy! And dont forget to R &R!**


	7. To Take A Picture

Gravity Falls REBORN

**Dipper's PoV**

Macie has been really weird lately. She's been shaking, more so than normal, and she got really nervous after she told us about Soos, taking us to Scuttlebutt island. Speaking of...how did she know Soos was going to be here?! Let alone take us to the island? Also, why was she so stubborn and adamant on staying with Grunkle Stan?

Maybe she was scared about going on a monster hunt? No. She would have expressed it more without knowing. I just can't get over the fact that she knew, somehow knew, that Soos was going to come and take us on the adventure. I'm going to bring it up as soon as I can...

**Macie's POV**

Laughing and fishing with Stan has been great! I just hope my slip up doesn't come back to bite me. I wait patiently for the others return, watching Stan try to wrangle a fish. It looks pretty big, he's struggling really hard, so I assume it'll be a trout or something. He finally reels it in with a victorious,  _"Hurrah!"_  and looks over to me wth triumph, puffing out his chest. Giggling I point to the line that's connected to the pole.

He looks at me in confusion, turning his head he shouts, "Aw, CMON'!" upset that he caught a tiny pond smelt instead. I stifle my laughter to avoid upsetting him further. Settling down, I drift back off to think, while my great uncle is busy mumbling to himself, trying to catch another fish.

_'So I slipped up. Bad. I don't think Mabel noticed, but Dipper definitely did for sure. He's not going to let this one down! I really don't want to lie to him, I'm not sure what to do right now. Gosh! I'm so stupid! How could I let that slip! And there's no way to deny it because I should not have known about Soos. At. All. I could make a lie saying that Soos told me he was going to the lake that day. But knowing Dipper he'll ask Soos about it, and Soos will have no idea what he's talking about, leading Dipper right back to me, more suspicious than before!'_

I break out of my trance when I hear the sound of an engine and roaring waters. "Hey! Over here!" I hear Dipper call out to us, the S.S Cool Dude drives up all beat up and battered. ' _Hah, just like before!'_

"What the-kids? I thought you two were off playing spin the bottle with Soos!" Stan questions them, still upset but not much. _'I hope!'_

"So, there's no room for three more?" Mabel asks with a sad smile, working her magic, I assume.

Grunkle Stan's expression softens, "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper bets, pointing at him, challengingly. He hops into the boat shortly after.

"You're on!" Grunkle Stan accepts the challenge.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it, AND with me screaming at the top of my lungs!" Mabel threatens.

"You're on!" Stan repeats.

After all three of them enter the boat, we start having lots of fun. Right now the photo montage would start, so I'm not really sure what will happen. I've already made a huge decision, I just hope I don't get in trouble. Nah, I'm getting in trouble. Oh well!

**~~Time skip brought to you by: Lazy Susan trying to get fish to jump into her pan!~~**

It's dusk now, and we are heading home. I'm waiting for the **-THUMP-** never mind! Ok I gotta go. So if you're wondering what I'm doing, and I'm guessing you are, I'm diving into the water to get that camera that falls into the lake after hitting a bump. Under there is the  _real_  Gobblewonker and I intend on getting a picture of it!

I grab an extra camera sitting on the boat, right when Mabel asks Dipper, "What was that?" he makes an 'I don't know' noise and motion.

I jump in.

Right before I hit the water however, I can hear Mabel cry out for me.

"MACIE!" she cries, and I hit the water. Opening my eyes, I look around for the other camera that is going to be eaten. ' _Aha! There it is...now let's see.'_ I make myself float a little ways away from the sinking camera, in order to get a good shot.

**Mabel's POV**

"MACIE!" I scream, startling everyone on the boat.

"What-what happened?" Dipper cries, sitting up from relaxing.

"Macie! She-she dived into the water! Didn't you guys hear the water!" I shout, angry that they didn't see my SISTER jump off the boat!

"No? Oh my gosh, MACIE?" Dipper calls out looking over the edge of the boat.

"Oh dude, oh dude, oh dude!" Soos panics, flipping his hands wildly.

"Grunkle Stan, please go save our sister!" I cry, tears gathering into my eyes, now falling loosely onto the boat. Dipper sees me and comes over to comfort me, rubbing my back.

"It'll be okay Mabel, Grunkle Stan will save her!" he assures me, but I don't think he's too sure himself.

"Oh shoot!" Grunkle Stan yells, jumping into the water.

**Macie's POV**

While waiting for the right moment to come, I hear a big splash in the water, as if someone jumped in. ' _Which someone probably did jump in, knowing the Pines family is very protective._ ' I frantically move my head around to see where the monster is. THERE! Ok one, two...* **clic** \- I suddenly get jerked from the gut into somebody's arms.

He brings us back onto the surface and onto boat. I cough and splutter from the sudden jerk when he grabbed me. "Oh my gosh! Macie are you alright?!" Mabel asks, worriedly, trying to help me up, then she gave me a towel.

" ***cough*cough***  Yea-yeah I'm fine, what the heck Stan, I had it under control!" I sputter.

"What! I just saved ya, kid!" he retorts, probably mad that I didn't thank him.

"Saved me? No I was fine until you jerked me upwards from the stomach! That really- ***cough*** \- hurt!"

"Then why the heck were you in the water for? Without asking, or even telling us?!" Stan shouts back even more angry then before.

"I-I-I was trying to take a picture of-" he cuts me off.

"Take a picture? Of what? There's nothing in the water but fish! I can't believe you did that kid, you could have died!" Stan turns back around and the boat's engine revs up. I go back and sit silently, leaning onto Soos. Dipper hasn't said a word, either. I was fine! I had everything under control, too! I hope I got that picture...Looking in the camera footage I see the picture I took. I hear footsteps near me, so I hide the camera really quick.

"Hey sis, h-how you doin'?" Mabel asks with a sad smile.

"I'm fine Mabel," I say firmly. She sighs and sits behind me, attempting to braid my hair.

"You wanna tell me why you jumped into the lake?" My sister insists on me telling her.

"I'll tell you and Dipper when we get home, ok?" I didn't mean to snap, but she flinched anyways. When I turned around to apologize, she was already gone, whispering to Dipper about something. ' _Ugggghh, I messed everything up! Now Grunkle Stan thinks I'm an irresponsible little girl, and I made Mabel upset!'_

' _I have to tell them_ '

' _What? No not that I know everything, I meant the picture I took!'_

Sighing, I look down at the camera in my lap. I put it to my face to get a good look at the picture. I only got one but this is perfect! I got a little bit of the head and some neck! Yes! This'll be great for sure! I hope Dipper and Mabel appreciate it...

**Wow! Super long chapter I know! Anyways, how did you like the twist at the end there? I always saw the camera in the water, and the monster comes and eats it. So I thought about having my person dive in to get a picture for her siblings, who she knows that worked so hard to get a photo. Anyways! I'm back from the beach and I hope all you guys enjoy! Don't forget to R &R**

**Thanks :3**


	8. I Did It For You

I sit in my bed solemnly, thinking 'bout what I should say to the two when they come up to the attic we currently reside in. I hear the door creak open. Panicking, I turn away and put my blankets over me to look like I'm sleeping. I can hear Dipper sigh, "Macie, we know you aren't sleeping." Pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion from today  _'And probably annoyance'_.

"Uh-we just want to talk Mace, about earlier today...Plus you said you'd tell us when we get back home," Mabel says softly, not wanting to upset me further.

Turning back around to look them in the eye, I sigh deep and loudly, patting my bed. Seeing me beckon them, they head up to my bed, getting comfy.

"Look, guys, I didn't just fall into the lake. I jumped, on purpose, obviously," I start explaining. Seeing them stare at me intently, I keep going. "I...I jumped in because-uh when we hit that bump in the water, I saw a camera fall down. I thought it was the one with all the pictures on it."  _'Ok that's a lie, but it's not that bad!'_ "So I dived in to get it, and when I did I saw something, I saw a gobblewonker!" I smile, seeing their reactive gasps. "So of course I had to get a picture for you guys!" I explain, handing them the camera. "It's not perfect but I think it'll work." I smile softly, the two still not saying a word, I grow concerned.

"Guys?" I ask carefully.

"M-Macie, this-this is, wow! I mean this picture would be perfect!" Dipper finally says. ' _Wait, would be?'_

"Wait would be?" I ask aloud.

Mabel stands up and takes the camera to the window. She then drops it on the ground, making satisfying crack when it makes impact. "Wh-what why?!" I ask, stunned.

"We don't care about some silly photo," Dipper starts.

"We care way more about you and your safety, over a dumb photo contest, ya big dumby dumb," Mabel finishes. After hearing that I smile towards them, my heart filled with joy.

"Thanks guys, but Stan hates me now, cuz I ripped on him for helping." I start off smiling and thanking them, then remembered that Stan and I had a fight.

"Eh, Stan'll forget about that in no time. Don't worry about it Macie." Dipper assures me.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot. But uh, in hindsight you shouldn't have thrown that camera out the window..." I trail off, turning my head to look at the window, still left open.

"Ehhhhhh..." the twins say together.

Laughing I hug them both. "Group hug!" I smile, releasing them and sighing deeply, but happily.

They both laugh at my affection, but also return it wholeheartedly. "Thanks guys, but we should go to sleep now," I look over to the clock, "Yeesh, it's already eleven thirty. Mabel can you get the light?" I ask shooting her finger guns.

"Haha! Yup, no problem sister!" she excites, pulling her grappling hook out from her sweater.

Hearing the light go out, I smile and turn back on my bed, finally falling asleep in peace.

**So this chapter is short, only because it's the aftermath of the Gobblewonker episode! Next will be head hunters! Don't forget to R &R, THANKS :D**


	9. Head Hunters

* **Yawn** * I sit up in my bed, stretching my arms out wide. I look over to the digital clock on Dipper's night stand; 10:29. I slept in pretty late, given all the sleepless hours. I slowly get out of bed, dressing in my usual clothes, when I start to hear a bunch of commotion outside.

Outside is a big stage with a banner hanging over it. Lifeless wax statues litter the wooden platform. I see a bunch of citizens run and punch stuff. _'Oh, it's Head Hunters eh? I've already gotten a plan for this episode. I'm going to protect Dipper and Mabel from embarrassing themselves.'_

Walking down the stairs I see Dipper and Wendy run inside. "Woah! What's going on out there? Sounds like a war zone!" I laugh, jabbing my thumb behind my back towards the front door.

"Macie! Stay inside, the citizens of Gravity Falls are going crazy!" Dipper shrieks, flailing his arms dramatically.

"Yeah, who knew what people would do for free pizza." Wendy laughs. After a few seconds of laughing I gain sober, wondering where Mabel is in all this mess.

"OH NO, MABEL!" Dipper yells, frantically running back out the door. Mabel walks in right after that.

"What the heck heck was that all about?" she asks, seeing Dipper run out the door, calling her name.

Me and Wendy share a look, then burst out laughing. "No-nothing, I just Ker-Pranked Dipper, haha!"

"Yea he was all, "OH NO MABEL!" Wendy impersonates Dipper. Mabel punches me in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey!" I pout, rubbing my arm dramatically. Mabel grins, running after our brother.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Larry King's decapitated head~~**

' _I hate this toothpaste_ ' Me and my siblings brush teeth in the bathroom.

"Hey guys, wanna do a toothbrush race?" Mabel asks, toothpaste foaming in her mouth.

"Okay." Dipper shrugs,  _'3...2...1...cue Stan's scream..'_

"No...NO...NOOOO!" _'Ah, there it is!'_ We all glance at each other worriedly, rushing to the location of the scream.

Standing in the doorway Stan voices his reason for screaming. "Wax Stan, he's been...MURDERED!" Mabel faints, having Dipper catch her. I kinda just stand there blatantly, not really interested. _'I know, I know, that seems kinda rude...really rude, but I've seen this episode too many times to even_ _fake_ _my shocked reaction.'_

"Uh...what happened?" I cringe in my head,  _'What kind of question was that?! Stan just told you what happened!'_

"Can't you see! Wax Stan is gone!" Stan cries, weeping in his hands. Dipper runs over to call the cops.  _'The fact that the cops come_ _ **period**_ _is hilarious. Although they probably thought it was a_ _real_ _murder...'_ I stand behind all of the commotion, not really wanting to talk to the cops. Stan starts explaining what happened, something about him going to use the toilet.

"Who would do something like this?" Dipper whispers.

"My craftsmanship, besmirched. Besmiiiirrrched!" Mabel cries. I go over to hug at her shoulders, trying to give some comfort.

The tall police man speaks up after _'not actually'_  searching for clues. "What do you think Blubs?" He asked.

The small pudgy man waves his baton, "Look we'd love to help you folks,  _'No you dont'_  but let's face it...this case is unsolvable."

"WHAT?!" All three shout at once, hurting my ear drums.

"There's gotta be evidence, motive! I could help you know." Dipper states proudly.

"Yea! He's really good, he-"

I cut off the girl in a floppy disk jamjam, "He solved the mystery of the tin cans!"

"All signs pointed to the goat." He points, very serious. I always laughed at that part.

"Yea let the boy help! He's got a brain in that head of his." Stan points out.

"Well would you look at that, city boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Durland, the  _'Quite frankly? Dumb'_  taller of the two cops, remarks. Dipper's face goes down in anger from the teasing. "City boooy! City  _booooooy!"_ Durland taunts _._

"Heh heh heh, you are adorable!" Blubs snickers, teasing Dipper some more. I glance over to Dipper. I can tell he's very much upset. I can see right through his mask. _'No one teases Dipper!'_

"Hey! No one teases my brother!" I push past my sibling and run up to the two police men. That is, before I got grabbed by Grunkle Stan.  _'Dag nabbit! I was gonna get him too!'_

"Woah! Take care of your kid there Stanford!" They laugh and exit the house.

I glare at them until Stan puts me down. I huff, turning to Dipper. "Sorry Dip, I was going to avenge you." I smile sadly.

"Thanks Macie, but we really don't need any more police trouble..." He puts his fist up. We fist bump each other.

"So, now what?" I ask, seeing Stan leave the room sorrowful.

"We're gonna solve this mystery!" Mabel excites.

"Yea! Cmon, let's see to these clues Mabel found." Dipper adds. We go to Stan's yellow recliner, seeing footprints in the shag carpet.

"Look!" I call out 'finding' the ax behind the chair.

"Nice job Macie! Our first clue!" Dipper praises.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The guy in the bar who is probably dead on the floor. "He's Resting!" Sure he is Mabel...~~**

"In my opinion...this is an ax." Soos comes to a conclusion.  _'Thanks Soos...we can always count on you..'_

"Wait a minute...the lumberjack!" Mabel claims.

"Of course!" We say in unison.

"He was  _furious_ when he didn't get that free pizza!" Dipper lands his fist in an open palm.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan? He hangs out in this super freaky biker joint in town." Soos tells us.

"Then that's where we're headin'!" I say throwing a fist in the air.

"Dudes, you guys are like, the mystery triplets!" _'Yeah!'_

"Don't call us that." _'Aww, you're no fun Dipper!'_ We start heading into town.

**WOW! okay I haven't updated in six days! Imma be honest, I was being lazy. But I'm here now! I was also working on a oneshot that I might post, depends when I finish it. Any who! Enjoy Head Hunters! Don't forget to R &R!**

**I also enjoy reading comments! Don't be shy!**


	10. My Sister, Creative

**Yes, the title is a nod to the titles for** _ **Black Butler**_   **;)**

In town, we sneak around a dumpster, looking at the big tough guy at the entrance of the  _Fractured Skull._  Mabel pulls out some fake id's, handing one to me and one to Dipper. Eyeing his, I look over to see if he has the same name.  _'Yup! Mabel's too! I wonder what mine is..'_   **Milady Macie**.  _'Huh, thats actually pretty cool!'_ "Thanks Mabel! These are awesome~!" I tell her and she smiles.

Dipper waves his hand in a _'coast is clear'_ motion, telling us to come forward. Walking up to the big guy, Mabel says her line, "We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumber jack for the murder of wax Stan." We show all of our id's after she tells  _'Tats? I think.'_  the bouncer.

Me and her jingle ours, "Dedledle-e." was the  _'hilarious'_  sound my sister made.

"Good enough for me." The tattooed covered man lets us past.

We get inside, Dipper and I walk ahead, Mabel stands back, stepping over a guy. "He's resting." She looks up nonchalantly.  _'Sure he is Mabel...'_  I lean down laughing silently, making sure no one sees.

We all gather around Manly Dan, Dipper already interrogating him. "Punching the clock!" He exclaims, owning the muscle tester game he was currently playing.

"So you were at work?" I add in. He looks over, pointing his very large finger out the window.

"NO, I was punching that clock!" we all look over to the beaten up clock.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen  _this_  before?" Dipper pulls out the ax from behind Mabel's back. Manly Dan starts to get irritated  _'Well by the looks of it that is...'_

"Listen little girl!," he starts, I always hated him calling Dipper a girl.

"Hey, actually I'm a-"

"-That's a left handed ax, I wouldn't use that to pick my teeth! I only use right handed, the manly hand!" He finishes, ripping the arm off the game and proceeding to hit it with it's own arm.

We gathered Mabel, who left the conversation to play with that biker guy at the bar, and went outside to evaluate. "So...left handed?" I ask, interrupting the awkward silence.

"It's a left handed ax," Dipper looks up from writing something down, and shows us his notes, "These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer."

"Man, we are on FIRE today!" Mabel fist pumps her fists in the air up and down for each, "Pa-zow, pa-zow, pa-zow!" I smile, catching up to peer over Dipper's shoulder.

After an hour of investigating the suspects, _'The montage was only like, 1 minute! In real life, this took over and hour!'_  the last name was the Gravity falls gossiper, Toby Determined. "Mabel! Macie! It all ads up!" He shows us the last name listed, Mabel gasping, agreeing with Dipper.

I start to get nervous, knowing that the twins are wrong with this assumption. "Guys, are you  _sure_ this guy is the killer? I mean, maybe we should check for prints?" I hint.

"We don't have any equipment to check for prints, Macie. I mean who else could it be! It all adds up,  _this_ is our guy." Dipper makes a fist, speaking firmly and confident. I sigh, knowing I wont be able to steer them differently once their determined.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: Wax Abe Lincoln, you will be missed!~~**

Dipper and Mabel stand right outside the Gravity Falls Gossiper entrance, standing confident. The cops right behind them, "You kids better be right about this, or you'll never hear the end of it." The shorter one warns.

"The evidence is irrefutable." Dipper explains, _'Oh he's so wrong'_  I sigh.

Mabel stands up straight making one of those annoying school girls voice, "It's  _sooooo_ irrefutable!" Her hands making the _ **'Imagination'**_  sign that Spongebob did in that box episode. I stand back, pulling the twins with me,

"Guys are you sure? I don't feel right.." I rub my arm.

"Aw Macie, It's probably your anxiety, I'm  _sure_ this is the guy! Everything adds up ok?" Mabel grabs my hand pulling me in with her and Dipper. We all head in, after the cops break down the door and knock over a lamp, standing around, interrogating Toby. He shows us the security footage of him kissing  _Shandra Jimenez._ I kinda just stand awkwardly in the back, not wanting to interfere, or talk  **period**.

"Timestamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature." Blubs finishes.

"Hooray!" The victim awkwardly jumps up in success. Dipper insists it has to be him, asking the cops to check the ax.

"No prints." They conclude.

"No prints?" The twins say, shocked.

Dipper and Mabel look off guiltily and embarrassed after the cops tease them, "I have a story for you, city kids waste everyone's time!"

My eyes narrow, not liking my twins get teased, I grow angry.  _'Hey! I have a little anger problem! It's small I swear!'_  "Errg, you guys don't know anything!" I yell, gaining everyone's attention, "You guys," I point to the cops, "Didn't do anything! You got a call saying someone was going to stuff a cantaloupe into their own mouth! What kind of cop doesn't help! Us  _twelve_ year olds, "I motion to us three, emphasizing on twelve. "Did enough detective work that Ducktective could do! How  _dare_ you tease my brother and sister for doing more work then you did, probably in your entire  **LIFE**!" I finish, seeing all the shocked faces staring at me, out of breath, I huff and stomp out the door, slamming it behind me.

I don't even wait for the other to come out when I start walking. I hear a door open and close in the distance, then hearing the pitter patter of two sets of feet running in my direction. I sigh, not wanting to hear it right now. "Macie," Dipper starts, putting his arm around my shoulder, " What you did was amazing, thanks" I look back, surprised that I didn't get a stern talking to, seeing them both smile at me.

"I couldn't let them tease you like that," I reply shyly, not expecting the affection.

"Macie, you were AWESOME!" Mabel exclaims, hugging me, twirling me around in the process. I laugh ripping her off me.

"Yea well.." I laugh rubbing the back of my neck shyly.

"Your feeling was right Macie! I mean, Toby wasn't the killer, so you were the better detective." He smiles sadly.

"I didn't even do any detective work, that was all you Dipper. I just had an anxious feeling about Toby." I give him a smile.

He smiles back and we all have an awkward sibling hug, "Pat pat pat." and walk home.  _'Geez its dark. I think they bought my 'anxious feeling' of Toby. I can't have them know that I knew of course!'_

We get home well after ten, we all say goodnight simultaneously, walking past Stan, who was watching TV in the living room, and trudged up the stairs. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

**Yay! Long chapter! My updates will come randomly so don't think that I've abandoned this story! ENJOY! And dont forget to R &R!**


	11. Wax' Murderer

We all gather in one of the shacks' rooms for the funeral. Soos then runs out after Stan, who at that time, ran out  _'totally not'_  crying. _'I never understood why he was so invested with his wax clone until after I watched the entire show. It's really sad when you think about it.'_  Dipper then gets up, Mabel following closely behind, and inspects the coffin, probably wondering where he went wrong in the investigation.

He sighs sadly, rubbing his finger down wax Stan's leg, reaching the shoe at the end. "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it...?" He asks quietly, most likely thinking he wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Yea all the wax figures have that, it's where the pole thingy attaches to the stand dealy." I walk over hearing Mable explain. I decided to join in on the conversation, feeling left out, ' _Not that I really mind.'_

"Wait, what makes a hole in the carpet and no fingerprints?" I asks indiscreetly. I also make sure I have the ax, not wanting the wax lady to get a hold of it.

Dipper looks up, gasping loudly, "Mabel! Macie! The murderers are-" He gets cut off by the wax guys.

Me, already turned around, shields the two, holding the ax, protectively. "-Are standing right behind you." Sherlock finishes, all of the others getting up in the process. Dipper starts naming the wax figures one by one, amazed  _'probably scared'_. Wax Lizzie Borden  _'I don't even know who that is..'_ walks up, lunging towards me to grab the ax. I step back, pulling it to my chest, not wanting her to gain it. She growls, but stands down when Sherlock comes over.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mabel backs up, gripping Dipper's shirt for safety.

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." He takes wax Stan's head out of his cape.

"But how is this possible?" Dipper asks nervously, in disbelief.

"Are you...magic?" My triplet asks in wonder and amazement.

Sherlock laughs at her incompetence, "Magic? She wants to know if we're magic?" he turns to his comrades and stops laughing, suddenly looking very deadly.

"Cursed! Cursed!" All the others shout weirdly, their heads spinning, arms flailing.

The wax detective starts telling us his backstory. I zone out, kinda bored.

I come back to my senses when Mabel and Dipper grab my hand, pulling me to the table with the candles. It was then that I noticed my ax was gone. Looking up, I see the lady has it. _'Dangit! I lost the ax because I got bored. Really Macie? You got bored? Yea, yea,I got it, I suck ok? Let's just get this over with!'_  I end my internal battle with myself, turning around to grab a candle. "Here Dip!" I hand him a candle, then grabbing one for myself.

I charge to Lizzie, hoping to get the ax back for Mabel.  _'I mean, who doesn't want to see Mabel wield an ax!"_  "Ahhrgh!" I shout, ignoring Dipper and Mabel's worried cries, slicing her arms off  _'So satisfying!'_  and catching the ax in my right hand.

"Mabel!" She looks over, "Catch!" I toss her the ax.

Battle over, it's just Mabel and I left in the room, Dipper having his one on one match on the roof. I laugh, watching Mabel throw Shakespeare's head into the fireplace. I start to worry about Dipper, knowing it's silly, I try to brush it off, blaming my anxiety. I chew my lip, fidgeting my right hand.  _'I can't take it anymore, I need to move'_  After my nausea gets worst I sneak past Mabel, not wanting to worry her, and get out the door. I rush outside, wanting to get fresh air, and take a deep breath.

I look up at the roof, wondering if I can see Dipper and the wax man, squinting my eyes at the darkness, adjusting itself to my eyes.  _'Where is he...THERE'_  I smile, seeing Dipper.

My smile fades, seeing Dipper almost get hit by the very  **REAL** sword. My anxiety just gets worst from the sight.  _'Ok, calm down Macie, this is a fictional CHILDRENS' tv show, nothing bad is going to happen! I'll just let it play out and everything will be-'_ My thoughts get cut off by Dipper's screams. Thinking on my feet, I shout, "HEY! Sherlock!" He looks over, stopping his hands that were going to strike Dipper down. "Why fight his scrawny noodle arms when you can have a real fight!" I challenge, honestly not even knowing what I'm doing.

"Heyy..!" I hear Dipper cry, offended.

"Sorry Dip" I mouth, hoping he can decipher it. _'Heh, deCIPHER, ok I'm done.'_

"Hmm, you're right, you'd be more worthy then this boy in short pants." Holmes accepts, withdrawing his sword.

I see Dipper smile from where I was on the ground, seeing the sun come up I assume. "Uh, got any sunscreen?" Dipper asks awkwardly, getting the detective's attention.

He turns around, taken aback from the sudden, odd, question. "Got any-? What?" Turning around again when he feels the heat, he gasps, sighing in defeat and saying "No".

"You know, getting distracted from a mere child is pretty pathetic for the mighty Sherlock Holmes." Dipper smirks in success.

Melting, Sherlock cries in defeat, "Defeated by a boy in short pants! No!" He starts sliding off the roof, finally falling and making a  **'Splatt'**  when hitting the cold earth beneath.

"E-ew." Dipper waves his hands off, disgusted by the sight, while I'm laughing on the ground.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "There once was a dude from Kentucky..."~~**

Me and my brother walk back into where Mabel was, just catching her throw Shakespeare into the fire. She sees us and gasps, running over to hug us. Releasing the hug she smiles and gives Dipper a separate hug. "Dipper, Macie, you guys are okay! You solved the mystery after all!" She praises Dipper, having him awkwardly scratch the back of his neck shyly.

While they bond some more, I grab a chair and grab the Stan head off the rhino horn. "Hot Belgian waffles!" Stan cries, walking into the parlor, seeing the waxy mess. "What on earth happened here!?"

Dipper panics, probably thinking of an excuse for a way out, when Mabel takes it into her own hands. "Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" She exclaims, happily.  _'Why would that be a good thing? I will never get her...'_

"Dipper decapitated Larry King." I point to him, nonchalantly, sounding like it was the most common thing in the world.

He glares at me for a second. "Haha you kids and your imaginations!" Stan noogies me.  _'Why meee?'_  I pry myself from his grasp and pull out his wax head, showing it to him. He gasps happily, taking it and praising us.

My eyes start to close by themselves, feeling heavy, I think about how tired I was from being up all night from all that fighting and anxiety wearing me out. I ignore the three's playful but mostly mocking banter towards the police men. Finding a seat I sit down and instantly fall asleep.


	12. The Hand That Rocks The- MACIE?!

**THANK YOU Blob the Guest for all the kind words! They make me really happy to see reviews like that. ENJOY ^-^**

Dipper, Mable and I all sit on the floor, in front of Grunkle Stan's chair, watching  _'Tiger Fist'_. The episode comes to a commercial, airing Gideon's _'Tent of Telepathy'_  infomercial. _'Ugh, not this creep. Looks like I'm going to have to protect Mabel.'_  It was then that Soos walked up, pointing to the screen,"Hey, it's that commercial I've been telling you doods about!"

_'Skip all the TV dialog...'_

Stan walks in, a disgusted sneer on his face, " Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble." He waves his hand, dismissively.

_'Haha! Gideon backs into Stan's parking spot. Never gets old!'_

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asks, all curiousy.

"Well, I think we should find out." Dipper states, standing up. _'Probably to get dressed, seeing he's not wearing his hat or vest.'_

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Grunkle Stan waves his hand across, flat, in a cutting motion.

"Do tents have roofs?" I ask slyly, finding a loop hole.

Mabel brings up a piece of string with a hole in it, "I think we just found our loop hole, Mwop Mwop!" she makes a goofy noise, making her head bob.

~~Time Skip brought you by: Gideon creepily touching Mabel's hair...0-o~~

We all find a bench to sit at, in the _'Tent of Telepathy'_ , and get comfy. I turn my head around, trying to find the ripoff twins that Alex put in the show. I smile when I see Shmipper and Smabble excitedly clapping their hands. The lights suddenly go out, indicating the show starting. "It's starting! It's starting" Mabel bounces in her seat, unable to hold her excitement. "Let's see what this  _monster_ looks like" Dipper crosses his arms, skepticism in his facial features.

The curtains open, revealing the glittery 10 year old on stage.

He opens his arms wide, "Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon." and claps, sending white doves flying out from his hair, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers.

" _That's_ Stan's mortal enemy _?_ " Dipper says incredulously, un-folding his arms.

"But he's so...wittle!" Mabel puts her hands on her cheeks, scrunching them up. I just roll my eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ...Such a gift. I have a  _vision_. I predict that you will soon all say, "aww." The creepy child turns his back, away from audience view. He then turns back making a cute  _' No it's not'_  face, sending everyone to say aww. Except for me and Dipper of course.

Mabel gasps in awe, "It came true!" her eyes wide.

"Eh I'm not impressed." I sigh, rolling my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Me neither.." Says our triplet.

"Nahhhh, you guys are totally impressed!" Mabel elbows my side. I give her a smile before frowning, rubbing my side. _'Ouch...'_

Soon after that, Gideon starts his song, "Oh, I can see, what others can't see,

It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined  
And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!  
Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!

I sing along to the lyrics,  _'What? I love this episode!'_  and Dipper gives me a weird look. _'Whoops, probably wasn't my best idea...'_ At the point when Gideon said to all rise, everyone stood up, Dipper having the most funniest, most confused, expression.

"Wh-what? How did he-?" He says in astonishment.

The 10 year old keeps singing, having the audience voice their complaints from their sons not calling them or having Sherriff Blubs  _'OBVIOUSLY!'_ being here before.

"Oh come on!" Dipper sighs, exasperated. He comes to our bench, still bouncing, "I'll read you mind if I'm able. Something tells me you're named Mabel!" He finishes giving her a wink.  _'Ugh, we're gonna be here for a while aren't we..'_

**~~Time skip brought to you by: The crazy cat lady in the audience, leaving everything to her cats!~~**

After we get back home, I yawn, slowly making my way upstairs and crash as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_I'm in the warehouse where Dipper and Gideon have that showdown. I burst through the doors, kinda like how Mabel did, and scold Gideon. Taking his amulet, I throw it to Dipper. Soon after that, he and Gideon free fall out the window. My eyes widen in horror. I trip and fall while scrambling to grab the magic amulet Dipper dropped when he got pushed. 'Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! I don't know what to do! This was off screen when Mabel did it!' Picking it up, I hold it to my chest, breathing heavily. I don't know how to use it! I run over to the broken window, not caring about stepping in all the shattered glass. I reluctantly peer over the windowsill, they're still falling, getting closer to the ground by the second. I fumble with the amulet some more, trying to get it to work. I squeeze it harder. Finally seeing the blue light seep through my fingers, I gasp, bringing it to my face to see clearly. 'It's working!' I levitate myself, going out the window, like Mabel did, ready to catch the two. I float down, seeing their bodies litter the ground. I gasped so hard, I choked. I was too late. My eyes water, seeing Dipper and Gideon on the cold, hard, ground, a scared expression permanently painted on their faces. 'Oh gosh, oh no! Mabel should have been here! What did I do!' I choke out a sob, not noticing the amulet slip from my hand. I gasp, trying to grab it, but it's no use, I can't see through my tears very well. It's falling, fast. I start to fall too, not having the powers to levitate. I shriek, waiting for the hard impact of the ground below..._

Panting, I sit up in bed, fast enough to give anyone whiplash, gasping for air, and sweating profusely. I rush out of bed, almost falling off the ladder in my haste. I go into my backpack and grab my inhaler. Taking a puff or two I sigh, pacing around a little. _'That had to have been the worst nightmare I have had in a long time..'_  The clock says 2:50, meaning I have some more time to sleep. But do I want to go back to sleep?

This is gonna be a long episode...


	13. Sleep Deprivation Can Be A-

**Thank you for each and every review!**

**Dipper's POV**

I was reading a book, under my covers, titled;  _The Sibling Brothers,_ when I heard a noise. I quickly turn my flashlight off,  _'You never know when it could be paranormal!'_ and stretched my legs out straight, so the blanket would go flat. I held my breath, but let it out soon after hearing Macie's voice. I can hear her taking a puff  _'Was that two?'_  from her inhaler.  _'Must be pretty serious, I should see what's wrong.'_ Right before I can get up and ask, I peak out from my covers, and hear her sigh, exasperated, "This is gonna be a long episode..."

_'What?'_

**Macie's POV**

I sit at the table this morning, eating some toast, sipping on some apple juice. Not being able to go back to sleep last night, I went downstairs and sat on Grunkle Stan's chair, browsing my phone. Had a four am snack and finally crashed in the bathroom when I was brushing my teeth again.  _'What? I was bored!'_ Dipper comes in, giving me a weird glance, before walking back into the living room. _'Ok...that was weird..What's his deal?'_ I suddenly didn't have an appetite, so I placed my plate in the sink, taking my juice with me to the living room where Dipper currently resides in.

I walk in seeing Dipper laying in the chair, talking to Mabel who has a bunch of sequins all over her face. _'I'm unappreciated in my time!'_  "I'm unappreciated in my time." She says glumly, lowering her hot glue gun. This is when the doorbell rings.  **~Ding Dong~**  "I'll get it!" Mabel says happily, rubbing all of the jewels off her face.

I walk over to Dipper, taking the journal out of his hands, "Wha-hey!" I stop him with a finger before he can say anymore. "Nuh uh. What was with that weird look back in the kitchen?" I ask, kinda irritated at his unknown behavior. "I'll give it back," I pull the journal up, out of his reach, when he tries to grab it, "AFTER you tell me why you looked at me weird, then moseyed out of the kitchen like nothing happened!" His eyes bulge, not knowing he got caught, I'm assuming.

He straightens up to sit properly in the chair, rubbing his neck. "N-no reason, haha?" He ends his laughs in a questioning manner, making me even more irritated. I open my mouth to speak when Mabel comes running in, interrupting my interrogation. Dipper immediately sighs, seeing that he's off the hook, running off to find Soos.  _'Oh he is totally ON the hook'_ I internally growl.

She grabs and tugs at my arm, pulling me to the door way. "Mabel! I was busy questioning Dipper!" I whine, trying not to show my irritation to my sister. "You can totally do that later sis! You have a visitor!" She abruptly stops me in the doorway, grabbing my shoulders so I face my visitor. I squint my eyes, the sun beaming down right onto me, to see who was at the door.

"Gideon." I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms. "What are you doing here?" _'I know why he's here, but that doesn't mean I know why he wants talk to me instead of Mabel!'_  "Howdy!" He greets me, happily. Silence. He awkwardly clears his throat, "Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your face out of my head." I'm assuming he's trying to flirt, but who says 'Can't get your face out of my head?!' a normal person would probably have said eyes! I just stand there, not really knowing what to say at such a terrible compliment.

" ***Cough*** " A-anyways! I've already spoken to your sister about most, but I do appreciate her secrecy between me and Stan, who is no fan of mine. But what do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" He asks, trying to reach into my girly side.  _'I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I like makeovers and dresses and all that crap!'_

"Nnnnnno thanks," I decline smugly, drawing out the 'N' in 'No', "I don't like dresses, and aren't you like-10?" I smirk, internally patting myself on the back for standing up to this kid.

"W-well then how about a nice walk?" He starts sweating, nervously. Unable to bare the awkwardness any longer, Mabel cuts in,

"H-hey now! Come on Macie! He's so wittle and cute! Don't you want to know him better? He obviously wants to know you better!" The child gives me a hopeful look.

I look over to Mabel, completely un-amused, "No, I don't." At that I walk away. Before I enter the room with the TV however, I stop right behind the corner, listening in on their conversation.

"Huh, what's her deal? Oh well! I would love to have a makeover with you Gideon!"

"Oh? R-really! Alright then, shall we?" They link arms and start walking away, not before I see a sinister smile on the boys face for a split second.

_'If my nightmare had any indication of things that MIGHT happen if I tinker with show, then I definitely do NOT want to be in Mabel's position.'_

I sigh, letting all my anxiety out of my system, because in reality, I was terrified of what might have happened back there. I wander aimlessly through the shack, wondering where Dipper went.  _'OH! I forgot, I was going to check my phone, on Google, to see if I can search up 'Gravity Falls'. I'm wondering if me being in this world would make my phone all wonky.'_ I rush upstairs, eager to grab my phone off its charger. Finally grabbing it, I open Google and start typing in the letters for Gravity Falls. I hit enter and hope for best.

**Search results for; Gravity Falls 🔍**

**Gravity Falls | Official Site | Disney XD**

**Gravity Falls Wiki**

**Gravity Falls Wiki - Fandom**

Seeing the first three results pop up, I sigh in relief. "Ok, cool, so my phone still recognizes Gravity falls as a fictional TV show. Phew!" I drink some water from the water bottle I keep on my bed in an attempt to sooth my upset stomach. I go to get out of my bed when I hear Dipper come in. "I thought I heard something up here..." He walks around cautiously and quiet. I flatten myself as much as I can so I won't get seen.

Giving up, Dipper finally walks out of the room. I sigh, closing my eyes for a minute.

I fall asleep 3 minutes later.

**~~Time skip brought to you by:Blowing up hot dogs in the microwave one by one!~~**

I sit up in my bed, confused and my hair all messed up.  _'When did I fall asleep..?'_ I yawn and get up anyways, brushing my confusion away for another time. I walk sluggishly downstairs, accidentally walking in front of the twins playing a video game. "Hey! Macie move please!" Dipper whines. " ***Yawn***  Sorry guys, just woke up..." I plop down onto the floor next to the chair.

Mabel beats Dipper, then turns to me, "At six o'clock at night?" She giggles at my disheveled hair. "Yeah, I guess." I answer, tiredly. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have to get ready for my date with Gideon!" She jumps up, runs up the stairs, comes back all in 4 seconds. "Which one?" She shoves two sweater into my face. I try to spit out all the hair that got caught into my mouth. Dipper chuckles and I glare at him. He stops immediately.

"Well?" She smiles brightly, still waiting for an answer. I hesitantly point to the purple one with the cat, knowing where she's going. "Great! Thanks Macie!" She quickly puts the sweater on and finally runs out the door with Gideon.


	14. Don't Let Go

I sigh after seeing Mabel's body disappear through the front door. "You okay there, Macie?" Dipper gets up, holding a hand out. I grab it and he pulls me up.

"Yea, just, I don't like Gideon is all." I rub my arm inadvertently.

"Well, how 'bout this! Let's go into the gift shop, and maybe help some customers, maybe prank a feeeww?" Dipper obviously wants to go into the gift shop because Wendy's there.

"Is Wendy working today?" I put my hands on my hips, giving him a sassy look.

He hits his forehead in fake surprise, "W-what? Is she? That's so weird, hehehe what a coincidence!" He drags me by the hand without saying anymore.  _'Oh Dipper..'_ I reluctantly allow Dipper to drag me into the room. "Oh, wow! Hey Wendy, I didn't know you were working today!" I don't think I've ever face palmed as hard as I did now, in my entire life.

We talk to Wendy for a while, stopping every so often to help a customer, when Stan walks in. Holding a newspaper, and seemingly angry, I can tell what's going to happen. "Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

"Woah there Grunkle Stan! There are children present!" I scold him teasingly, cupping Dipper's ears.

Dipper shoves me off the counter.  _'Worth it!'_

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Wendy replies nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively.

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great niece!?" Stan crumples the newspaper he's holding.  _'Is that smoke coming from his ears?'_

Soos, who was standing off to the side, speaks giddily, "I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel?" He pauses for a sec, then gasps, making me jump a little, "Magidbeleon!"

Stan grumbles some slurs, exiting the gift shop. Dipper calls out to him, "I didn't know! I didn't hear about it plus, I told her not to!" Scratch that, THIS is the hardest I have ever face palmed.

Stan then comes back in, fixing the tie on his suit he just put on. "Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" He slams the door, exiting the gift shop yet again.

I walk out through the 'employees only' door, plopping down onto the chair, not bothering to hear Soos talk about Stan walking into a closet

**~~Time skip brought to you by: Mabel's new pet lobster!~~**

I walk into the living room, knowing that Mabel should be here at the time, pacing and mumbling to herself. "What on earth happened on that date Mabes?" I ask, walking up to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Chubby quicksand!" She shakes me dramatically when she said 'Chubby quicksand'.

I chuckle and pull her hands off me but continue to hold them, "Mabel, calm down...it's not like you have to marry him." I try my best to stay on script, but it makes me really sad to know what happens next.

"Good news, Mabel! You're gonna marry Gideon!" Stan enters the room wearing this team Gideon shirt. I toss my head back and sigh loudly, irked at the  _'perfect'_  timing Stan has.

My happy go-lucky sister then runs out of the room shouting, "Nooooooo!" in her haste.

Given the circumstance, Mabel is currently in 'Sweater Town' and I do not want to deal with that. Mostly because Dipper needs to do it, who should rightfully do it! So I run past Stan, who was complaining about being fat, to go find Dipper. I run around the shack, inside and out, before finally finding Dipper coming down the road, via golf cart.

_'I'm not even going to ask.'_

I run up to the stopping cart, "Hey! Dip, I've been looking for you!"

"What's up Mace?"

"Your Sister is in sweater town at the moment."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Stan came in the room, after Mabel had a terrible date, saying she had to marry Gideon." I put my hand up, seeing how he's about to ask why Stan would say that, "Don't ask.." I sigh and tell him to just go help her.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because! You're the only one that can get her out of sweater town? Because you're the best brother ever!" I sweet talk him so he doesn't question me.

"Yeah you're right! I'll be right back!" He leaves, walking up the stairs to the shack, confident and determined.

I walk back into the rickety shack and into the moldy kitchen, ignoring the possum carcass still lying on the counter. Grabbing a glass, I fill it with some grape juice. I suddenly see Dipper and Mabel rush past the doorway and out the front door. I almost choke on my drink because they ran by so fast. I swallow the juice, set down the cup and rush after them, catching said children before they start the golf cart.

"Woah woah woah! What the heck guys, Mabel, you came out of sweater town just like that?"

"Yup! Dipper is going to break up with Gideon for me! We're going to 'The Club', it's a really fancy place~!" Mable stands up in her seat, dripping with excitement. Dipper nods in agreement.

"Wanna come with Macie? We're kinda in a hurry but you know...thought I would ask?" Dipper smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, no thanks guys, I'd rather not get carsick up that windy road it takes to get there."

"How did you know it was a windy road-"

"Come one Dipper let's go already" Mabel hurries our brother, interrupting his question.

_'Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize that slip up. Whoops.'_

I see the car brush past me and onto the dirt road, vanishing from my sight. Making my way inside the shack, into the TV room, I sit down on Stan's chair to watch said TV. Right when I was about to turn on the TV however, our grumpy Grunkle takes the remote and shoos me out of his chair.

I grumble but obey and make my way upstairs.

**~~30 minutes later~~**

I hear the attic door squeak open, indicating Dipper and Mabel's return. I turn my phone off quickly, knowing how Mabel is really fast and REALLY nosy. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, "Hey guys, how'd it go?" _'Oh it went terrible!'_

"Oh it went great!" Mabel replies happily, grabbing a change of clothes for bedtime. _'Oh the irony is real with this one!'_

**~~Next day~~**

_'Today is the day when Dipper and Gideon have their showdown. I just hope it doesn't go like how my dream-no-nightmare went'_  I shiver on instinct. I get the courage to climb out of bed and get ready for the day. I pass by Soos and say good morning to Stan. I stop in my tracks, noticing the twins are not around. "Eh, playin' outside there." Stan grumbles, pointing his thumb behind his shoulders in the direction of the kids.

About to walk out the door, the phone rings. I hide around the corner quickly. Dipper has his conversation, then runs back outside. _'Would anything bad happen if I change the address?'_  I sneakily walk over to the counter where Dipper penciled down the address. _'What? Aw the slip of paper is gone, he must've taken it. Darn it.'_

**~~Time skip brought to you by: "I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!" "Fair enough" Ahhh I love that scene!~~**

_'It's the evening now, Dipper should be going to the warehouse soon..'_  I stand, hidden, near the doorway, watching the front door to see when Dipper leaves.

He finally leaves, notepad and piece of paper, tightly secured, in hand. That's my cue to leave too!

I sneak out, making sure he already left the shack, and get onto a bike. I get to the spot about ten minutes later. I pant from lack of exercise. Also, going up a steep hill would do it too. I walk closely to the big doors, trying to hear whatever I can. The fight has already started, given the loud crashing and shouting.

Barging in I shout to everyone. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" They both stop, shocked and confused. "O-oh! Macie, howdy!" He walks over to me, not thinking I can't see Dipper CHOKING in the background. "What are you doin' here?" The childs asks, innocently.

"Look, Mabel is NOT interested ok? No interesto!" I try to explain.

"I-I don't understand." Dipper gets choked some more. _'Oh crap, Mabel should have been here by now...THE BIKE, I TOOK HER ONLY MODE OF TRANSPORTATION!'_  I panic, a few beads of sweat trickle down my neck.  _'I guess I have to take Mabel's part.'_  "But why don't we be makeover buddies, me, you and Mabel!" I try to distract him.

"Really?" He finally lets go of his tie, gaining hope.

"No not really, you creep! You were attacking my brother!" I rip his tie off and toss it to Dipper, just like Mabel would.

"M-mah tie!" He shouts, reaching for it with no success.

Dipper catches it and lowers to the ground, taunting the chubby kid. "Hah! Not so powerful now are ya?" Gideon suddenly screams and tackles Dipper out the window. Shattered remains of the window splatter all over the cement floor.

I stand there, panicking. _'Ok Macie, you've got this. Just focus and make sure you don't let Dipper die! Ok that doesn't help...OH CRAP DIPPER!'_  I force myself to stop talking to myself and rush to grab the amulet. I  _'Thankfully'_  don't fall, like I did in my dream and swiftly grab the amulet.

I dash to the window, again, not caring about the broken glass, and squeeze the amulet as hard as I can. When it doesn't glow I start to panic.  _'Ok calm down, just relax and try again.'_  I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The amulet suddenly lights up a bright blue!

I use it to float out the window. I levitate downwards fast to catch up to the two. Seeing them, I panic for a moment, thinking they're dead. Well, until they started hitting each other again.

Relaxing again, I feel the energy of the amulet flow through me, successfully catching the two free falling idiots. "Listen Gideon, it's over." I stand my ground.

"Oh this isn't over...you haven't seen the rest of wittle...ol'...me..." He starts backing up menacingly into the dark forest.

Seeing Gideon walk away into the tress, I let it all out and start shaking violently, all of my anxiety I tried to hold in breaking through. "Woah what's wrong Macie? You okay?" Dipper rushes over to me, very worried. I shake my head trying to tell him I'm okay  _'_

 _When I am most definitely NOT okay'_  "Y-yeah, I'm good...heheh." I lay down on the earthy floor, still trying to catch a deep breath. Dipper comes over holding out my inhaler, probably getting it from my bag I dropped on the way down. "T-thanks." I rasp out, taking 2 puffs. I sigh, letting my arms limp on the ground, stargazing.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: Gideon's creepy doll set of the Mystery Shack and all of its inhabitants~~**

We trudge back into the shack, both Dipper and I very tired from tonight's events. We head upstairs since we didn't see Mabel on the first floor. Walking in the room, we see her all snuggled up in bed, stuffed animals all around her. I smile and head up to bed myself, muttering a small goodnight to Dipper and falling asleep instantly, not even caring about my clothes or brushing my teeth.

**WOW! This is the longest chapter! 2017 words! Enjoy! Probably won't be another for awhile! Don't forget to R &R It really makes me happy when people review, good or bad!**

**Also! I'm happy to say that the next chapter is all ready to go! I'm just taking a tiny break from posting so much all at once :3 don't forget to R &R ENJOY!**


	15. The Inconveniencing

**Blob the guest, I LOVE all of your reviews. I made your day by shouting you out? NO! You make my day almost everyday when you review. I really qish you would make an account so we could PM! Thank you everyone else for the wonderful reviews!**

I start my morning eating some cereal. Finishing said cereal, I dump the bowl in the sink and walk into the gift shop where I know the episode starts. I walk into Mabel spinning on the world globe, set up on the counter, where Wendy is reading a magazine.

"Mabel do you believe in ghosts?" Dipper asks, a pencil in his mouth, concentrating on the book he's reading.

"I believe you're a big dork!" She teases, her arms out to balance herself. I looked away for one second and the time I look back, Mabel is on the floor, spitting her own hair out of her mouth. I had to laugh at that, plus Dipper seems to be happy of his success. Mabel gives us a pout before standing up and patting herself down from all the dirt.

Stan enters calling the two employees, "Soos! Wendy!" Wendy just sits at the counter, legs up. The handyman runs right up, putting his hand on his forehead in a 'saluting' manner. "I'm headin' out, you two are gonna wash the bathrooms right?" I walk behind behind the lumber girl, ready to mimic her action. _'_

 _I love this part of the episode!'_  "Yes sir!" Soos over eagerly accepts his fate.

"Absolutely not." Wendy says in the most blandest way, while I mimic her in the background, doing what she did with her hand and saying the same thing with no sound.

I didn't know that Mabel was watching me.

"Ha ha!" He gets all super cheery, "You stay out of trouble," then gets stern and serious. Stan takes his leave, leaving us triplets, and two employees remaining.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Wendy moves a red curtain to reveal the ladder to the roof, "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Yes! Let's do dis!" I rush up the ladder, ignoring Wendy and Soos's quarrel. I run over to Wendy's spot and wait for the others.

Wendy comes first, "Woah, how'd you know where my spot was dude?"

"Uh, it's the only place on the roof that has stuff like this?"

"Fair enough." She sits in her lounge chair, sliding a bucket of pine cones up to me right when Dipper and Mabel come over. "Alright you two, since your sis already did, check it out!" She puts her arms out for emphasis on her secret location.

"Wow! Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper exclaims on cue.

"Well...I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." I laugh at her 'no craps given' attitude. I point to the pine cones. "Cool!" "Me first!" The twins yell in unison, grabbing two each.

They throw many pine cones, failing to hit anything, until Dipper hits a car. He winces and blushes. "Dude, jackpot!" Wendy puts her hand up for a high five. When Dipper just stares in awe she speaks up again and smiles, "Hey, don't leave me hangin'!" He blushes a deeper pink but accepts the high five wholeheartedly.

A van screeches into the _'driveway? dirt road way?'_  and unknown voices call out for Wendy to join them. "Oh it's my friends," she turns to us, "You guys aren't like, going to tell Stan about this right?" I really want to do the zip lips but I feel Dipper should. Said brother 'zips' his lips, causing the red head to mimic him. She jumps off the roof like a bad apple and goes down a pine tree nearby, finally getting into the van and driving off.

"Later Wendy! Heh heh heh, good times," Dipper mumbles love sick.

Mabel pokes him in his spleen,  _'That's gotta hurt..'_

"Uh oh!" she teases.

"What?" Dipper turns to look at her, rubbing his side.

"Someone's in looove!" Mabel jumps up and down. I shake my head, smiling at her antics.

"Yeah right! I just think Wendy's cool alright? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her."

I laugh at Dipper being so innocent, the two bickering siblings turn to me. "Yea, that gives me the impression that you  _do_ lie awake at night thinking about her." I cross my arms, "But hey, I won't judge! Everyone gets a crush every now and then, I know I have a crush, multiple crushes..." I trail off.

"Ha! See Mabel, even Macie has a crush." He turned back to Mabel then switched back to me, "Wait, multiple crushes...?"

I come back from outer space and smile sheepishly, "Heh m-maybe..."

"Run." Dipper mouths to me silently. I sprint back inside, almost falling down the ladder, and tripped into our room, locking it.

I hear a loud thump on the door. "Hey! Macie, come out I wanna talk about your crushes!" Mabel's muffled squeals are heard.

_**~~Theme Song!~~ (What? It's the best part, right?!)** _

It's morning now, after spending all night in my bed doing stuff on my phone to hide from Mabel. _'I was most definitely NOT reading Gravity Falls fanfiction!'_  About to walk into the gift shop I hear Mabel shout, "RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON!" then some pop music blaring.  _'Imma sneak up on Dip-dops, who is 'pretending to write something down' haha'_  . I quietly open the swaying door and tip toe to Dipper. Looking satisfied with his note, he puts the pencil down, then jumping, probably 4 feet, in the air and screaming a high pitched scream. I buckle over laughing, trying to catch my breath.

"M-macie! Why would you do that!" Dipper tries to re-collect himself.

"I-I don't know man haha, you were just so, so vulnerable!" I finally catch my breath and stand up straight, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry." He just sighs.

"It's ok...just please don't do it again."

"You got it, no promises though." I give him a wink, causing him to sigh in defeat.

 _'Welp, my work here is done.'_ I walk back out, leaving Dipper to fend for himself. I make myself comfortable on the chair, picking up the remote to watch TV. Dipper comes running about 4 minutes later blabbing about something I can't understand through his incoherent words.

"Calm down, and repeat that, my goodness!"

"Ok so me and Mabel are going with Wendy and her friends!"

"But-"

"Oh! And if she asks, we're 13 ok?"

Sighing I scold Dipper, "Dipper, you shouldn't try to be something you aren't."

"I-I know, but our birthday is in a couple months soooo it would count right?"

I didn't really want to sit here and argue so I just agree, "Fine, yea you're right."

"Yes! Alright let's go!"

"Wait, what? I don't wanna go!"

"Yes, please, Macie? I need you there with me in case something happens!"

"Fiiiiiine I'll go, let me grab-"

"Yes! Alright!" I suddenly get tugged by my arm, not noticing the remote fall into my bag, and the next thing I knew I was sitting in a van full of hormonal teenagers.


	16. Dance Around Your Problems

Thompson, who was sitting in the driver seat, turns around, gaining our attention, "Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so..."

I coyly look over to Mabel, slowly starting to raise my fist in the air. She gets what I'm trying to do and joins me, "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" all the teens, minus Thompson, join in chanting with us. The green shirted fellow turns back in defeat, turning the car on.

Mabel quickly steals Dipper's pen he was using, writing 'You look nice today' on her side of the car. "Wha-Mabel! I was using that thank you." He snatches the pen back.

"Not anymore!" I laugh, taking it out of his hand, causing him to jump at the sudden touch and movement. I click the pen, turning on my side to write. I scribble down 'You look like trash ;)' on my side. Dipper just sighs, causing me to look back over to him, worried he's mad or upset. He takes that chance to grab the ballpoint pen back into his grasp, smiling triumphantly.

I just smile and fake pout, "Har har."

The car ride was pretty long, stopping at multiple locations (Stores and stuff like that) and I really wanted to get something from the store we were in. I would have if it wasn't for each and every person in the group insisting that we stick together and we STUCK together. Why didn't I buy something? Because my wallet looks like the journal 3, yea, that would have ruined everything for me. Also, when I went into my bag for my wallet before, the TV remote was in there.  _'Well, I guess Stan really won't be able to find the remote now...'_.

We finally arrive at the convenience store at dusk, the sun just kissing the horizon in the background. We all walk up to the fence, Wendy introducing us, "There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!"

"Ha! Cool!" Lee and Nate stare in awe.

Mabel exclaims, "Neato!"

Dipper, being anxious as always, _'Well I mean, I'm not judging! I was just saying that he's being anxious like he always is in the show!'_  nervously wrings his hands together, "Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-"

"Try MURDER!" Nate puts his hands up, making a 'OOooo' motion with his fingers, successfully freaking Dipper out.

"This town has such a colorful history!" I try to lighten the mood, to no avail.

"Wait, are you guys serious?" Dipper whispers cautiously, looking around in worry.

Wendy heard him, "Yeah! We're all gonna die!" She mocks being scared jokingly, "Chill out man!" She punches him in the shoulder in a friendly manner, "It's not as bad as it looks. Come on let's go." After reassuring my brother, Wendy climbs the fence, getting over in record time.

Everyone else gets over the fence, leaving me and Dipper. _'I purposely stayed back to help him...I'm a good, fake, sister ok?'_

"Come on Dipper!" Wendy cups her mouth, yelling to Dipper, who is straddling the top of the fence.

"Okay, okay! Just gotta get a foot hold.." He shouts back, then mumbles to himself.

"Here Dipper, do this," I try to explain, getting both my feet over so it looks like I'm just sitting on top. He copies me, although fidgeting more, "then turn your body around like so," I turn around so I'm facing the other way, "and then just scale the fence!" I finish, hopping off a few holes to get down faster.

He attempts to do what I did, failing here and there, but he got down fairly smooth.

"Welp, now that that's over let's head inside." Robbie comments, earning a few snickers from the other teens.

"Don't listen to them." I lean over and whisper in Dipper's ear. He smiles sadly, nodding.

Getting up to the entrance, Wendy peers through the windows, "Wow, this place is amazing!"

Robbie goes up to the door, looking super weird and puffing his chest out, trying the door, where it doesn't budge. "I-I think it's stuck.." He stops pulling and starts rubbing his arms.  _'Haha jerk!'_

Dipper stands tall and prideful, I face palm, "Let me take a crack at it." Robbie lets Dipper try it, crossing his arms, "Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!" the black clad teen teases.

Dipper, probably feeling embarrassed gets his dumpster idea, I'm assuming, given that he's going to the side with the dumpster. He climbs it, causing Tambry to actually look up from her phone, "Kid, what are you doing?"

Finally, Dipper walks up the roof and to the vents, Mabel cheers for him, punching her fist in the air, "Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!"

I lightly push her, "Metal thing?" I tease, she shrugs,"I don't know!" she laughs, then turns back to watch Dipper.

After the pine tree hat wearing, 12 year old, climbs into the vent, we don't hear from him for a good 2 minutes. "Who wants to bet he doesn't make-" Robbie starts but cuts himself off, looking terrified of the look I'm giving him.  _'Haha'_

The glass doors to the store suddenly swing open, Dipper stands there looking happy, escorting everyone inside. Each of us go in one by one, the teens praise him, Wendy punches him in a 'way to go' way, Mabel fist bumps him and I pat him on the back, "Way to go Dip!" I laugh, causing him to blush awkwardly. He follows everyone else in, not noticing the door close by itself.

The teens start debating whether it's haunted or not, knowing the circumstance, I skip over to the dusty, old window, where I know the open sign will flip by itself. I stare at it for awhile, hearing some quiet murmurs come behind me, probably wondering what I'm doing.  _'Why isn't it turning? Oh well, better not raise any more suspicion.'_

I start walking back, then turning around super fast, I see that the sign has flipped. _'HAH! Now it's turned, wow ghosts, just wow.'_

I walk around a bit, looking at some things we never saw on screen. The lights flicker on, making me to jump just a tad. I hear some Oooh's and Awe's throughout the store. I ignore all of the people who run about, throwing things, making a mess, and turn the corner, seeing Mabel in her  _'Smile dip trip'._ "Oh no, what did you do now Mabel." I laugh, not expecting a response and walking up to her, looking like a mom who is about to scold her naughty children.

Sitting next to Mabel for a bit, I munch on some Smile dip silently. Dipper's high pitched scream echos through the isles. I jump up, worried, then relax, knowing what just happened right now. "I'll be back Mabel, don't hallucinate anything I wouldn't do!" I walk off, finding my way to the freezers. I rush over to Dipper, who is on the ground, ice cubes strewn about, and help him up, also gathering up the ice cubes off the floor.

"What was that noise, thought I heard a lady screaming back here, heh heh." Lee states, walking up with the others.

"You freaking out kid?" Nate crosses his arms, smiling.

"Uh no, I'm cool, everything's cool!" Dipper stands up, wiping himself down, making all the ice and water that was on him, fall onto me.

"Ugh, Dipper..." He didn't hear me however, focusing on impressing the teens. My brother points to the dancy pants revolution game, distracting everyone from the problem at hand. I stay there, cleaning all the ice off the floor, thinking about what my next move should be.

"Heh heh, yeah let's all- let's go play that." He turns back to the freezer for a moment, his gaze landing on me for a split second, then he runs off to the others.

_'He wanted me here, so why is he ignoring me? Oh Dipper...'_

**Yes I do have a wallet that looks like the journal 3...and yes I love it :D**


	17. Dragon Dance

Hands all cold and wet from cleaning Dipper's mess, I walk to the back to find a paper towel roll. Seeing one over the sink, I grab a couple and dry my hands off. I sigh and start walking back over to Mabel when my stomach growls and grumbles. "Ughhh," I throw my head back in exasperation.

 _'What to eat, what to eat...aha!_ ' I grab a bag of chips, specifically _'Funyuns'_ because those are my favorite. I open the bag, making a satisfying pop noise, having the air escape, and start munching on the rings. I make my way back to Mabel, she's still vibrating, and plop down next to her. "Want one?" I offer her a ring but I know it's a fruitless effort, knowing she's not going to respond, "more for me then." I shrug and stuff it in my mouth depressingly.

Dipper walks over in a nervous fashion, wringing his hands, "Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!"

_'Are you kidding me right now...'_

"Uh hello! Right here, yes, right here, why are you talking to Mabel when she is obviously out of it, PLUS I'm sitting right here!" I throw my arms up, some onion rings fly out of the bag and break on the floor. My brother looks over to me then Mabel really fast, then focuses on me.

"Right, sorry Macie, uh I was...never mind...but you heard what I said right?"

"Unfortunately.." I roll my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He puts his hands on his hips, now confused and irritated at my attitude.

"Oh nothing! You just go ahead and play with your teenage friends, leave me to clean up your mess, give you confidence, help you out, believe in you, while you leave me to myself, not to mention Mabel too, and ignore me, all the while I'm over here...wondering, what I did...wrong!" I exclaim all cheery and sarcastic, trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall freely onto my face. I look away at Mabel, trying to avoid Dipper's gaze, and start dusting her off from all the sugar to try to distract me.

"I-I'm sorry Macie, I didn't know you felt this way. But, I could really use your help-the teens are looking at a tape outline of the two who were killed here and-"

"OH, you could use  _my_ help! Wow, I would be  _honored_ to help you, dear brother! Hang on, let me drop  _everything_ I'm doing and help you out of this mess you got yourself in!" I stand up, wiping crumbs off of me. "Well? What are you waiting for, oh brother of mine?" I start walking ahead and turn around when he doesn't follow.

He has the most confused and scared face I have ever seen on him, he nervously follows my lead, "Oh-oh ok then, y-yeah let's go..."

We get to behind the counter, where the tape is, and I fake my confusion and put my hand up to my chin  _'thinking'_.

Robbie shoves Lee, " Dude, I dare you to lie down in it."

"Good idea, go lie down in it." He tells Nate, punching him forward.

"Haha look, I'm a dead body!" Nate goes to lay down in the markings, when Dipper stands up, putting his arms out to stop Nate.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that.."

"This guy's scared." Lee taunts, pointing at the 12 year old.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean.. What if this place really is... haunted?" Dipper tries to explain. All the teens start to boo him, waving their hands in dismissal.

"Jeez, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie huffs.

"But-I thought I was Doctor Funtimes?" Dipper whines quietly.

"Yeah, well you're acting like a Captain Buzzkill!" The teenager with the black jacket points at him.

All the teens agree, Wendy saying, "Yeah...little bit." She looks away rubbing her right arm with her left hand, guiltily.

Tambry, who was still texting, starts voicing what she types, "Status update: trapped in store with insane 9-year old." Everyone who looked at her when she started talking, all ended up with their eyes on said ' _9 year old'_. Dipper looks at me for help, then his face gets angry when I look away, not offering my help. When I rejected his plead, I frown, wondering why I'm being such a sad sack in the first place.  _'Well, it's his fault! He ignored me and it wasn't nice...he doesn't deserve my help, he'll fix this himself...'_

_'Right?'_

"Errrgh, I'm not a 9 year old! I'm 13! Technically a teen!" He shouts while laying down in Pa's outline. The outlines start to buzz and light up. All the lights go out, making all the teens look up, including Tambry who dissolves into mid-air. Dipper goes over and picks up her phone, which stayed behind, and reads her text, "Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" After he reads her text we hear her scream what she said in text. Everyone, thoroughly spooked and freaked out, all flinch and look around for Tambry.

Dipper points to the security footage television, "Look, over there!" Tambry is in the screen, pounding her fist on the glass.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Wendy shouts, Dipper joining in, "Can you hear us?!" Said girl looks around in confusion, indicating she can't hear us.

Scared for Mabel, I rush back over to where she was, dodging all of the goodies flying off the shelves. Turning the corner really fast, I slip and fall from the store turning upside down, ignoring the pain shooting through my spine, I get back up to grab Mabel. She's not there.  _'Dangit! They already have her, dangit dangit dangit!'_  I grab my head, pulling at my hair. I run back over, noticing the lack of people, Thompson is in the game he was playing, Lee and Nate are in there respective places, and I'm not sure where Robbie goes.

I don't see Dipper and Wendy so I assume they are in one of those cabinet things. I quickly hide behind a fallen shelf when I see Ma and Pa appear. I keep quiet as best as I can, listening to Dipper try to negotiate with them, all the while trying to keep my anxiety in check.

After a few minutes I hear music start to play out of nowhere, so I stand up and peek over the shelf. Seeing Dipper in his Lamby costume I feel bad he has to do this himself. Gaining confidence, I jump over the shelf thinking I look cool, kinda like how Link vaults over stuff. I ended up falling on my butt, causing the two ghosts and Dipper to look at me. I smile sheepishly, rubbing my the back of my neck, "Heh heh...hi?" Pa starts freaking out, rambling how I messed up their show.

"Dude, shut it for a moment, jeez Louise," I successfully stop him and gain both of their attentions. "Ok, so I have a dance too! It's like the lamby one but with a dragon instead. He's black with green eyes and has really cute ear plates, got it?" I ask, causing him to just stare at me and snap his fingers, still shocked at what I said to them. _'Haha, feel my wrath, suckas!'_

I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy, I look around and see a perfect copy of what I wanted. "Yay! Okay thank you! I've always wanted a onesie like this..."I mumble to myself for the last part. I clear my throat, ignoring Dipper's confused look.  _'He looks really cute just staring in awe with that sheep costume haha'._

"Welllll who wants a toothy toothy toothy? I do! I do!" I wave my arms like Dipper did in the show. "So go up and greet your Mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march march march around the daisies..." I start to march, much like Dipper does. My arms spread out, showing my black wings that are connected under my arms.

"Yes YES! More MORE!" Pa shouts, shaking his arms in excitement. _'This guy has a weird fetish...not sure if I should be scared or creeped out...maybe both.'_

"Don't don't don't you forget about the babies! " I finish my song, making the same pose as Dipper did, and winked. The old couple congratulate me, free our friends, and then disappear into the night...well morning now I guess.

Dipper walks up to me, free of the lamb costume, but I kept mine. _'Weird, but I'm not complaining!'_  "Macie...why did you do that for me?"

I smile and wave him off, still snuggling my Toothless outfit, "Eh, I just wanted to apologize for my attitude from before, I thought I could make it up to you by not letting you embarrass yourself in front of your crush." I giggle and point at said crush, who is explaining everything to everyone.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Homework's whack, and so are rules! Tuckin' in your shirt's for fools!" I would so jam out to that song XD~~**

I check my phone, wondering what time it was, seeing that it was dawn. 3:20 am, greaat. We start walking back, Mable lags behind, hurting from her stomachache.  _'Wait! I have the TV remote! Stan is going to chuck the TV out the window any second now!'_  I quickly dig through my bag, pulling out the remote, I run ahead of Dipper, calling out to Stan through the window, "Grunkle Stan, put the TV down, I found the remote!" I run up to the glass, waving the remote in the window to stop our Grunkle.

The window swings open, leaving a confused Stan squinting his eyes. "Eh? What's that? OH, the remote, why the heck do you have that, gimme that." He swipes it out of my hand, plugs the TV back in, sits back down, turns it on, then falls asleep instantly.

I smile and nod my head, not seeing the twins look at each other weird. I walk inside also not seeing them whisper to each other, even if I did notice, I'm way too tired to care. I crawl into bed and sleep for at least nine hours.


	18. Macie VS Reality

**Mabel's POV**

I wake up bright and early this morning! I yawn and stretch, putting my arms above my head and twisting my torso. Getting dressed, I quickly glance at the clock, 7:45, perfect timing! I boop Dipper on the nose, then start skipping to the door, leading down to the main floor of the shack, when I hear a faint noise.  _'I-is that, crying?'_  I creep back, making sure I tip toe so I don't upset this person anymore. I look over to Dipper, he sometimes gets nightmares, seeing that he's a-ok I look over and up to Macie, her blankets just slightly shivering.

I climb her ladder, about 4 steps up, and peek over the bars. There, all bundled up in her weird yellow mouse thing, blanket, was Macie, crying and shaking violently. I don't wait any longer to jump up and shake her awake. She turns over and faces me, tears falling freely, it makes my heart hurt, knowing that she was already awake.

"Macie? What's wrong?" I whisper, afraid that anything louder would make her flinch in the slightest. Eyes big and full of tears, she wipes them away fast.

"No-nothing Mabel, it's, it's nothing." She tries to give me a smile, but even that's too hard for her at the moment. I slip my shoes off and climb into her blanket with her. She turns back to the wall, probably hoping I would leave her alone.  _'Not this time my dear sister'_  I smile sadly at my thoughts.

"I know something is wrong, here," I hand her a tissue.  _'Don't ask where I got it'_  She takes it and wipes her red eyes. "now please tell me? I don't like anyone being sad." I frown and pat the bed, silently telling her to sit up.

She chuckles weakly, "Heh, I-I know you don't Mabel, sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize for being sad, I'm just happy I'm here to make it better!" I try to lighten the mood but to no avail. She sits upright, hopefully ready to talk.

"I miss mom," she whimpers almost inaudibly.

"That's it? Oh Macie, there's nothing wrong with being home sick!" I rub her back, smiling.

"No, it's not that Mabel. I figured it out, I'm dead! That's the only explanation for all of this!" she exclaims, worrying me. "I'll never see mom again." Her eyes start welling up again.

"No! No, no, no, no! Macie you are most certainly  _not_ dead! And, of course you'll see mom again, we all will, when we go back home, right after summer's over!" I wipe her eyes, trying to prevent further tears.

"You, you don't get it Mabel! I'm dead and I miss my mom.." She turns away. _'Why **her**  mom? Why is she so focused on being dead? I'm starting to get  **really**  worried now..This has got to be her worst nightmare...was it even a nightmare?'_

"Hang on Mace, I'll be right back okay? Don't move." I tell her. Seeing her nod yes, I descend down the ladder, hopping over to Dipper's bed.

I start shaking his stiff body. _'Such a heavy sleeper'_  I sigh, getting annoyed at his sleepy stubbornness. He finally comes to, after a whole 2 minutes of shaking him, "Wha-Mabel? What do you want"? He sluggishly turns to face me, then turns back, seeing that it was only my adorable face.

"Hey!" I turn him back over to me, "I need your help-"

"It better not be another thing about glitter, I'm trying to sleep." He grabs his blanket back, starting to transition his body back to the wooden wall, when I rudely tug him back.

"Something is wrong with Macie!" I whisper-shout at him, gaining his full attention. Now wide awake Dipper falls out of bed and gets dressed in 3 seconds.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He nervously questions, pulling his vest over his arms.

I quickly shoot down his, probably paranormal, accusations, "No, no, she's fine? I hope.." I look away, tugging the side of my hair.

"I hope? What does that mean, Mabel? Where is she?" I point to her bed. My brother climbs it, motioning me to follow. I come in tow, sitting on the end of her bed.

**Dipper's POV**

I crawl over to my distressed sister, Mabel sitting at the end of her bed, giving me room. "Macie?" I shake her still form, "You alright? What's wrong, Mabel told me you were upset?" I probe her gently. She rolls over, looking at me with her big greenish-brown eyes. She's always had the green in hers, while me and Mabel never had any other color but brown.

"Nothing, go away, please." She pleads and something shatters inside of me hearing that, She sounds so vulnerable and sad.

"We are not leaving until we know what's wrong and how we can help, Mace." I frown, hoping she'll give in to our stubbornness.

"I already told Mabel what was wrong." Her muffled response came through, just barely, her blanket.

"Yes, well, she didn't tell me, so could you please enlighten me?" I clap my hands together.

She sighs deep but sits up. "I'm dead okay?!" She shouts angrily. Me and Mabel both flinch at her sudden outburst but we don't let it prevent us from helping. She reopens her mouth, having me and Mabel stay quiet to hear more. "I-I-I miss mom," she whispers. Confused, I look around the room, spotting her pill bottle.

"Macie, how long has it been since you've, uh, taken your pills?" The topic about her pills are a touchy one, so I try to keep my wording gentle.

Her head snaps up, glaring at me before going back to a sad look and putting her head back down.

She whispers something inaudible.

"What?"

"5 days."

"5 DAYS!" I accidentally shout, causing her to flinch. Mabel crawls over, grabbing Macie's shoulders. _'This must be why she was acting out in the convenience store, although it was partly my fault she was upset.'_

"Macie, you can't do that! Hang on." Mabel trips down the ladder, yelling an 'I'm okay' and grabs her bottle, tossing it up to me. "I'm going to get some juice!" She runs out of the room, forgetting her shoes.

"Macie, sorry I yelled, but you just can't stop taking your pills! They help you, look at you, you are losing it right now!" I motion to her. She starts silently crying again, saying sorry over and over. I pull her close, hugging her tightly.

"You do not have to be sorry, just please tell us when you want to stop taking them ok?" I feel her nod in the crook of my neck. "We'll talk to mom and dad when we get home and try to work it out, but for now, don't do anything like this again ok?" I feel her nod again. Sighing in relief I release her.

"And, about missing mom, I miss her too, don't worry. We'll be home before you know it!" I give her a smile right as Mabel bursts through the door, holding some grape juice that looks like it's about to come out of the cup any moment now with how she's moving.

I guide Macie down her ladder and Mabel hands her the cup. She takes her pills and sits down on Mabel's bed. Mabel sits with her and starts brushing her extremely messy hair. I stand in front of her, wanting to ask just one more question.

"Now, please tell me why you think you're dead?"

"It's nothing anymore, don't worry about it," she mumbles.

"Ok, I'll let you be, but this isn't going unanswered," I finish, sitting on the other side of her. I pick up Mabel's other hair brush and start brushing her other side. Me and Mabel share a glance, while Macie's eyes are closed, promising to talk to each other about this later.

**So I have pills that I take and sometimes I don't take them for a long period of time. My mom said I was losing it one time so I got that along with some other inspiration for this chapter. I also have a strong connection with my mom, I always follow her around and I can't stand it when she's gone or I can't see her, or don't know where she is. I also have green eyes, but the twins have brown, I thought this would be a good way to implement my color with theirs. :)**

**Dont forget to R &R I love reviews and next chapter will be Dipper Vs Manliness!**


	19. Dipper VS Pancakes

I sit up groggily, taking in my surroundings. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I notice I'm on Mabel's bed instead of my own. I smack my head, my mind remembering what happened just a few hours ago.  _'I can't believe I said that to the twins...I am so screwed...'_

I get out off the bed, putting on a fresh shirt, not bothering with my pants. Slipping on some socks, I tip toe downstairs, not wanting to run into my siblings.

I sneak around the halls, peering into the main rooms to see if they are there.  _'Coast is clear'_  I smile and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl to get cereal.

"MACIE!" I scream and jump, throwing a box of  _'Cinnamon Toast Crunch'_  into the air, spilling its contents all over. I turn around to see my very excited, currently jumping in place, sister in a mushroom sweater.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.  _'Dipper vs Manliness I see, well I am not going with the manotaurs that's for sure..'_  "Mabel, why would you scare me like that? I'm trying to get breakfast!" I scold her, still too tired to comprehend anything that has or will happen.

"Grunkle Stan is taking us to the diner! FOR BREAKFAST!" She squeals, running over to me and tugging me by my arm. She slipped on some cereal on the ground for a second before regaining her balance and continues to pull me.

"Ack! Mabel, I gotta clean up this mess YOU made me make!" I try to rip myself from her grip but her hand is too strong for my weak and tired body at the moment.

"Nah don't worry about it, Soos'll clean it up! Let's go! Dipper and I are STARVING!" She jumps, pulling me out of the kitchen and into Stan's car. We head to Greasy's Diner, and sit at a booth after getting inside. I sit next to Stan and pull up my menu, avoiding the gazes from other people.

 _'Why is everyone staring at me?!'_  I sink down into my seat further.

Stan and Lazy Susan start flirting while I zone out, checking the menu for something to eat.

_'Mmm biscuits and gravy'_

"Do you split plates?" Stan asks the waitress.

"Maybe..." She grabs her lazy eye and 'winks' it.

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, plus a free salad dressing for the lady, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy." Stan orders. I frown and speak up.

"Uh, could I get, uh, the biscuits and gravy please?" I ask shyly and quietly.

"No problem, hun." She writes down everything and takes her leave.

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel all look at me incredulously, I just give Stan a smug smirk and turn back to my menu, setting it down and going onto my phone to browse.

I hear someone clear their throat, so I turn over to the culprit, Stan, and give him a questioning look. "Uh, we, uh, I already ordered for us kiddo, heh heh."

"No, you ordered for those two," I point to the twins sitting across from us, "and you can't expect me to eat ketchup or salad dressing while you get pancakes." I finish , smirking and crossing my arms successfully. Stan just grumbles about me being smart and out coning him.

"But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes too!" Mable whines, giving him sad eyes. He just looks away before he can get entranced with her eyes.

"With that fancy flour they use these days! What am I, made of money!" He throws his arms up, a dollar bill coming up and showing from his sleeves. "Tap tap." He says like nothing just happened, his eyes going weird. _'What even Stan, haha'_

I turn my focus back on the twins, Mabel looking down glum and Dipper peering over my shoulder. I follow his gaze, my eyes landing upon a manliness tester. Knowing where this is going, I stop him before he can speak, "Oh no Dipper, you do not need to test your strength, I'm getting biscuits, you guys can share with me!" I give him a stern look.

He just ignores me, his determination levels rising through the roof. "Don't worry guys, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester." He points to the machine across the room. Mabel and Stan look at each other, probably getting ready to tease him.

"Manliness Tester?" Stan starts.

"Beating?" Mabel finishes, the two busting their guts.

"He says he's... he says he... HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Stan can't even speak he's laughing so hard.  _'Sigh'_

"What? What's so funny?" The victim looks at the two innocently.  _'I guess I'll just sit back for this one'_  I lean back into my seat, hoping Dipper won't look to me for help.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington'. Ha ha ha!" Mabel smacks her knee, laughing.

"Hey, I am too 'Manly... Manny' or whatever it is you said. And I'm gonna prove it!" As Dipper and the others argue some more, I zone out, just wishing for my food. Wish granted, a plate gets set down in front of me and Stan soon after. My eyes light up as I grab my fork to dig in.

As I was about to take a bite of my biscuit however, a bright, blinding light shines into my eyes. I shield them, wondering when the heck the sun came out and why it did so suddenly. I hear Stan yell to someone about putting it away and screaming "My eyes!". _'Oh duh, this is the part when Dipper shows his 'chest hair'.'_

I wait a few more seconds to put my arm back down, seeing that the bright light is gone.  _'Freaking cartoon logic..'_  I finally get a bite of biscuit into my mouth, moaning at the delicious flavors of the fluffy biscuit and the creamy, peppery, gravy. "Where arf you gofing?" I ask Dipper, trying to swallow my food before he leaves completely.

"I'm going to win me and Mabel some free pancakes!" Dipper struts by me, going up to the machine and preparing to give it a go. I shrug and go back to my food, drowning out everything else while I browse my phone.

After a few minutes of said browsing, I hear an electrical noise and some crashing. I turn in my seat fast, seeing Manly Dan crush the game, winning. Pancakes free fall and land on everyone's plate perfectly.  _'Again, cartoon logic is illogical.'_

"Haha YES, free pancakes for everyone!" Manly Dan shouts, and I mean  _shouts_ , in success.

One falls on Dipper's head, causing my sister and Grunkle to start laughing again. I sigh and walk over to Dipper, getting a chance to speak before he runs out. "I need to get some chest hair and fast." I hear him mumble. He starts to sprint to the door when I step in front of him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I stand, trying to tower over him so I look, and hopefully feel, intimidating.

"Going to get some chest hair and become a man!" He stands up, brushing himself off of pancake crumbs.

"Ok sure, you  _could_ do that, or you can come and eat some free pancakes first. Aren't you starving?" I smirk at his face knowing I'm right.

"Yeah, you're right.." He slouches and goes back to the booth. _'Finally, I can finish my biscuits in peace!'_  My peace gets interrupted when Dipper suddenly flies past us, running out the door, tripping on a beaver, calling out an "I'm okay!" then tripping into town. I blink my eyes in confusion, looking to his plate where he was suppose to eat a flapjack.

Mabel sees my gaze and answers me really quick in a bored tone, "Yeah, he ate it that fast, thought my eyes deceived me too but oh well," then goes back to talking to Stan.

_'Ooooooooookay then, that's that.'_

We all finish our food and head back to the car. I go to get into the front passenger seat, because instinct, when an old man stops me. "Hey, kiddo, you gotta sit in the back, I don't want to get a ticket."

"Ughhhhh." I throw my head back but comply with his request, earning a snicker from him.

"Yup," He pops the 'P', "life sucks."

"Ha ha." I tease nodding my head back and forth, sticking my tongue at him through the rear view mirror.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: "HALF MAN, HALF, uh, HALF TAUR!"~~**

We get back to the shack and all shuffle inside. I sit down on Stan's chair, resting my eyes. I hear Stan and Mabel walk in, then the sound of cards shuffling. I open one eye to see what's going on. Stan's shuffling cards while Mabel is dramatically flailing her arms trying to persuade Stan to do something. I re-close my eyes, too tired from earlier to listen.

"I'm soft, like a woman." I hear, way too close to my ear for comfort.

"Ah!" I sit up frantically, then seeing Soos, I roll my eyes and lay back down.

Pretending not to, but actually am, I listen to the conversation between the three. Mabel is trying to get Stan a date with Lazy Susan and I don't really wanna help with matchmaking.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: That darn pie thingy in the diner, WHY WON'T YOU SPIN~~**

2 freaking hours later, yes this thing went on that long, Mabel is ready for the 'After' picture. I stand in the background smiling and nodding.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan. You started like this.." She puts up Stan's before picture. "But you became.." and lowers the picture to see Stan with messy clothes and sweat. Stan just stands there, tired and smelly and overall gross.

"Can I scratch myself now?" Why does he sound like he was smoking recently?

"No! No, no, no! Is that throw up on your shirt?" Mabel asks in defeat, visibly shrinking. I turn away, not able to look at such a sight and getting queasy when Mabel said  ***Shudders*** _'Throw up'._ My whole body shivers on instinct, causing Soos to give me a weird glance but he shrugs it off just as fast.

"I don't know how to answer that," Stan says truthfully, glancing down at his shirt before replying. Mabel rips the before picture in anguish.

"Face it, Mabel, your uncle's unfix-able. Like that spinning pie thing in the diner." Wendy tries to console my sister but it's no use because she gets stiff and straight. Getting her idea for the pie thing, I'm assuming.

"Grunkle Stan! Come with me!" She runs to and out the door, poking her head back in for a moment to finish, "And leave your pants at home!"

"With pleasure!" Stan agrees happily, following the ecstatic 12 year old out the door.

"Ok, that happened," I say to myself, then turn to the other two, "welp, I'm goin' upstairs, later guys." I wave and walk off upstairs. I hear a faint "See ya" and "Bye dude" before making it all the way up the stairs.

**~~22 Minutes later~~**

I hear the front door open and close, 10 seconds later the attic door opens and closes. Mabel and Dipper walk in, Dipper looking super proud and Mabel holding what looks like a to-go box. I sit up in bed, making sure to close the apps I was using on my phone, "What's in the box, Mabes?"

"Leftover pie! Lazy Susan gave Grunkle Stan her phone number and a free pie! He said I can have the rest, take a looksy!" Mabel opens the box, revealing a sliver of pie.

"Yea, super generous of him." I fake smile, making sure not to upset her with my sarcasm. She gives me a big grin and skips to her bed, sitting down and gobbling up the remaining pie.

"And what about you Dip?" I smirk, an eyebrow raising.

"Nothing, I just learned what it means to be a man today is all." He wipes his nose like he's all cool.

"That's nice Dipper, but where did you go when you ran off?" I almost asked when he met the manotaurs.

"Eh, out into the woods, met some pretty cool dudes, met an even cooler dude who has my taste in music." He hops onto bed, looking delighted with himself.

"That's- **Yawn** -that's nice. Imma sleep now, guys, night." I lay down, getting comfy.

"Night Macie!" I hear Mabel bid me.

"Night Mace." Dipper says before getting a book out, reading it straight away.

**So one episode in one chapter. Yeah not much going on, wasn't much for me to do anyways so I think I worked it out for this episode. Double Dipper is next, wow I honestly don't know what I'll be doing but it will be good! The chapters will probably become longer and fewer chapters for each episode. It depends on the episode and how much I want to write, really. Don't forget to R &R Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	20. Double Macie

I lay down sideways on the top of the couch the twins are sitting on. Shaking a bottle a silly string, I wait for the two to do their respective lines, watching Soos and Wendy put up party decorations.

"Oh no, Mabel. I-I don't feel so good," Dipper groans, "I-BBBBLLLAAAA!" He imitates throwing up all over Mabel, pressing down the nozzle on the silly string can, releasing pink, gooey, strings everywhere.

"Ohhh, Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us?! BBBBBLLLAAAA!" Mabel grins maliciously, then spurts purple string all over her twin. I smile and join in.

"BBBBBLLLAAAA!" I spray yellow all over their faces, gaining their attention. I smile in success. They look at me with vengeful faces, I start to back up, scared of what they intend on doing. I forgot I was on the top of the couch because next thing I knew, I was on the ground, flat on my back.

"Owww..." I sit up, trying to sooth the pain in my spine.

Mabel, who couldn't help but laugh, peers over the couch, "Are, are you okay Macie?" She has to cover her mouth from laughing anymore.

"I'm good!" I wheeze, the air still knocked out of my lungs from the fall. I jump back up and continue to spray them, while they spray each other.

"BBBBBLLLAAAA!"

"BBBBBLLLAAAA!"

"BBBBBLLLAAAA" We all shout in unison. Stan is growing irritated from afar.

Wendy comes running up to us three, hands behind her back, looking serious. We all stop and stare at her.  
"BBBBBLLLAAAA!" She sprays green silly string all over us, laughing. After we all run out of fuel, we lower our cans onto the floor. Mabel then sticks her hand into her pocket  _'I don't remember her having pockets..'_  and throws golden confetti everywhere.

"Comedy Gold!" Mabel laughs, Dipper joining in.

I accidentally inhale one, "ACK,  ***Cough***  W-whyyy." I choke out.

Stan grumbles, making his way over to us. "Alright, alright! Party supplies are now off-limits." He swipes the confetti and silly string cans. _'Hah, jokes on him, they're empty!'_

"So, uh, who's birthday is it again, ?" Soos gets Stan's attention, struggling to hang up a party banner.

"Nobody's. Thought this party might be a good way to get kids to spend money at the Shack." Stan grins evilly, unrolling a _'pin the tail on a donkey'_  game poster.

"Nice!" Soos gives his role model a thumbs up.

"The kids of this town want fun; I'll smother 'em with fun!" He drops his poster and rubs his hands together maniacally. Dipper, Mabel and I, all walk over to join the conversation. Dipper goes over to the snack table and starts pouring a plastic cup full with  _'Pitt Cola'_.

"Maybe comments like that are why kids  _don't_ go to the Mystery Shack." Dipper tells Stan, finishing his task, pouring soda, and walking over to Mabel, handing it to her. She takes it gratefully and starts drinking.

"Hey, hey!" Stan stomps over, grabbing the soda Dipper left opened and closes the lid tightly, putting it back in its rightful place. "Hows about you make yourself useful and copy these flyers?" He pulls out a bunch of paper, about 6, and hands them over to me, practically shoving it in my face.

"Pleff, Grunkle Stan!" I whine, not wanting to hold the dusty paper.

"Oh boy!" Soos walks up, fist punching the air.

Before Soos can speak anymore though, Mabel interrupts, "A trip to the copier store!"

The handyman re-claims his lines, finishing with his rhyme, "Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store." I silently recite the tune in my head, knowing it by heart but not wanting to make anymore slip ups.

"Ughhh..." I whine, making my way to Stan's office, well aware that's where the copier is. I walk off, the faintest voices heard from afar. I open the door, creaking extremely loudly, and walk in, trying not to inhale all the dust that's floating around. I hear two, presumably the twins, people walk in behind me.

I continue holding the small stack of papers while Dipper pulls off a white sheet, hiding the copy machine underneath. Moths scatter from all the movement, sweeping even more dust into the air.  _'Please don't sneeze, please don't sne-'_  "Achoo!"  _'Gosh dangit.'_ The six sheets of paper fly out of my arms, floating down onto the surface slow and gracefully.

Sighing quietly, I bend down and scoop them all up, gathering a ton of dirt and grime along the way. Passing the stack over to Dipper, I look at my hands. _'Yuck..'_ Feeling uncomfortable and super dirty, I tell the two I'm heading off to the bathroom to wash up. Halfway down the hall I realize I'm going to miss out on the first Dipper copy. _'Oh well, it was only his arm. However, I should get a picture of the two's reaction!'_

Grinning, I rush to the bathroom and rinse my hands clean of dust. I stumble into our bedroom and grab my phone, making it back to Stan's office just in time.  ***Click**. I laugh silently, almost snorting at their reaction, before running away again, not wanting to be caught. I laugh harder when I hear, "MACIE! YOU BETTER DELETE THAT PHOTO!"

I run back downstairs, latching onto Wendy's shirt and hiding behind her. Before she can voice her confusion, Dipper barrels downstairs, ears smoking, "Where's Macie?!" Wendy looks to me, I give her kitty cat eyes, puckering my lip. She sighs and 'zips' her lips.

"Dunno, I think she ran outside?" Wendy points to the door.

"Thanks Wendy! I owe you one." Dipper thanks the 15 year old and sprints out the door, shouting my name once more.

I walk out from behind her and thank her. "No prob' little dude, what did you do anyways?" She raises an eyebrow, smiling.

"Haha, I just took a picture of-"

"DIPPER, SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" I hear a girl shriek from the other side of the room.

"Oh gosh." My face forms into terror.

"You better run." Wendy smirks, crossing her arms and laughing.

I glare at her jokingly and book it out of the room, passing Dipper, who was coming back in the door he went out of, and almost tripping him.

"Wha-HEY!" He stumbles for a moment before realizing who I was and turns my way, running towards me at full speed.

"Hahahaha, you'll never catch me alive sucka-gah!" I trip and fall on a root while smack talking, falling face first. _'I think I swallowed some soil..'_ My face wrings in pain and sadness.

"Oh my-haha-gosh, are, are you, are you okay, Macie." Dipper walks up to me, failing to hold in his laughter.

"You know, it'd be great if you at least pretended to care.." I mumble, face still mixed with dirt and grass. I decline his help, after he offers a helping hand, getting up on my own, glaring at him.

He crosses his arms, Mabel doing the same, coming right next to him. _'How did she get here so fast?'_  "You know what we want." Mabel narrows her eyes. _'Dang, I don't think I've ever seen them this serious at the SAME time...it's...unnerving.'_

"Yeah, ok, you caught me, lemme delete it.." I pull out my phone, internally hoping it didn't crack or break. I sigh in relief when I see it unharmed. "K, it's deleted, now can we go back to the shack?" Dipper narrows his eyes this time, not believing me.

He shuffles up to me, silently demanding me to show my proof. I sigh and pull up the screen, in photos, I show that it's gone. The two share a glance, then nod at the same time.

"Ok, you're off the hook!" Mabel smiles, her cheerful demeanor back instantly. Dipper smiles too and starts heading back with Mabel.

"Ughhh, you guys are impossible!" I drag my feet along with them.

Getting back to the shack, me being uncomfortable due to all of this dirt, Stan has us line up and addresses the group.

"Alright party people, Dipper and Macie. _'Haha, that is so true it's sad. Dipper doesn't looked amused though.'_ "Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free, and you begged, I'm lettin' you be DJ." Stan points to Soos, not looking up from his clipboard.

"You won't regret it, Mr. Pines. I got this book to teach me how to DJ R-R-Right!  _"_ He holds up a DJ book.

"Not encouraging. Wendy, you and Mabel will work at the ticket stand." He blatantly states to Soos, then turns to the girls, excluding me.

"What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!" Mabel whines, trying to get Stan to change his mind.

"I... I could work with Wendy." Dipper nervously raises his hand, slowly. I roll my eyes to match Stan's next move.

Rolling his eyes Stan _'Hah! I knew he was going to do that!'_  speaks in a bored manner, "You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to stay in at the ticket stand with Wendy. No getting out of it, just the two of you,  _alone_ , all night. "

Dipper glances over to Wendy, who was drawing a face on Soos's belly with silly string, turning back he has a dreamy look on his face. "I promise."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper 3 and Dipper 4! You guys were the best!~~**

Dipper and Mabel are upstairs, Dipper, I'm assuming, is putting on his bow tie while Mabel teases him. I walk upstairs to see what's taking them so long. Getting to the attic door I stop, eavesdropping on the conversation the two are having.  _'What? I just want to know where we are in the episode! I'm not a party person so I want this to go by fast..'_

"If I follow steps 1 through 11, nothing can get in my way!" I can hear Dipper exclaim, confidently.

"Dipper, you're the one getting in your way. Why can't you just walk up and talk to her like a normal person?" Mabel sighs, exasperated.

"Step 9 sister!" I chuckle at Dipper enthusiasm for his list. I faintly hear Mabel sigh, probably rolling her eyes, and making her way to the door. I gasp and try to make a run for it when it opens, having me fall inside.

I lay flat, eyes seeing them upside down from the position, "Heh, hey guys? How's it goin' in here?" I laugh nervously, already knowing I got caught.

"Macie, were you  _eavesdropping_?" Dipper crosses his arms.

"Whaaaaat? No, absolutely-ok yeah, I was listening in." I sit up, rubbing my head, a little dizzy.

"Haha, you scallywag! You could have just walked in silly!" Mabel sidesteps by me, skipping her way down to the dance floor. _'Well, glad to know Mabel isn't suspicious, Dipper on the other hand...'_  I side smile to Dipper, my eyes wandering to everything but him.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" His arms still crossed, he stares me down.

"Uh, heh, it's a funny story actually. You see, I-I was coming up here to see what was taking you guys so long and didn't want to barge in and interrupt your conversation." Dipper did not look convinced.

"Ugh, I don't have time to deal with-whatever the heck this," he gestures to all of me, "and I don't have time to care, I have to get to the ticket stand with Wendy!" He gallantly walks out of the room. I breath out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. Heart racing, I grab out my inhaler, taking one puff and setting it back down. "I am not cut out for this." I lay back down, drained.

**~~10 minutes later~~**

I finally get the courage to go downstairs, hearing all the commotion and feeling a little left out, just a little! Rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the strobe lighting and brightness, I try to find Mabel through the crowd and possibly Dipper.

I see Wendy and Dipper, Robbie runs outside, _'Getting his bike, so Dipper already made 3 and 4..'_ and I walk up to them greeting the two. "'Sup?"

"Hey Macie." Dipper gritted through his teeth. _'Why does he look so irked? OH, I'm ruining his Wendy time, jeez Dipper...'_

"Oh hey Macie." Wendy said, waving coolly.

"So, uh how's that weather?" I awkwardly ask, not wanting to be here anymore. _'I would leave because this is nerve-racking seeing Dipper give me those eyes...But, like, I don't want to just LEAVE the conversation, it would be rude to Wendy.'_

"Uh, great? I think, it's dark out..." Wendy looks at me weirdly. Dipper looks at me like I'm crazy, discreetly 'shooing' me away with his hands.

"Right, so I'm gonna go this way now..."I turn around, walking away stiffly, my mouth in a straight line. I scurry away quickly out of their sight, embarrassed beyond the embarrassing meter.

I slow down my pace, nearing the stage.


	21. Karaoke Dokie

I walk around aimlessly on the dance floor. Soos turns down the lights, calling out in his microphone, "Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time." At that point, all of the couples, and some randoms, turn to each other and dance slowly.  _'Meh..slow dancing sucks'._  I make my way over to Soos.

I lean up over the DJ stand because it's pretty tall and I'm shortened in height to fit with the twins. "Psst, Soos!" I get his attention from focusing on his music.

"Oh, wassup Macer?" He uses his pet name for me, taking off his headphones.

"I wanna sing a song too..." I nervously rub my arm, stomach growing anxious. _'I've always wanted to sing my favorite song on stage...this is a dream, a fantasy! Nothing bad can come from it...right?'_

"Sure thing! Do you have a disc for it or...?" He trails off.

"What? Oh yeah yeah, no wait, here," I shake my head, breaking through my thoughts and worries. I pull up an instrumental form of the song from  _'YouTube'_  on my phone. "Use this please!" I smile. He eagerly takes it and sets it up

"Alright it's all ready to g-" Soos gets cut off.

"Hey, Soos, look! A glowing dot!" Dipper suddenly appears, shining a red laser dot onto the wall behind the DJ, successfully distracting him. I squint my eyes, just barely seeing the number 10 on his hat where his pine tree is suppose to be.

"Hey! I see you, don't do that, I was gonna sing!" I walk over to number 10, trying to stop him from putting in the 'Wendy' disc.

He sees me, sweating anxiously. "O-oh hey, Macie! I was uh-you know, putting in a track..." He tries to wave me off, trying to get me to buy what he's selling.

"Dude, I see the number ten!" I point to his hat, "Stop making copies of yourself, wait why am I talking to you like you're you? Never mind," I throw my arms up in defeat, yawning, not having the energy to deal with this right now, "I'll sing after, just hurry up and do your plan!"

I walk off, watching 'Dipper' give me a dubious look. I turn around all the way, quickly, making him jump in surprise from afar. I make the 'I'm watching you' eyes, pointing to my eyes, then to his. I laugh, seeing him visibly gulp.

I spot Mabel sitting down on some chairs talking to, what it looks like, Grenda and Candy. _'Stupid lights, hurting my eyes.'_  I stumble over, tripping on some oblivious people, and sit down next to my sister. "Mabel, do you know if we have any Tylenol? My head hurts from all the lights." I shield and squint my eyes.

"Yeah!" She hops up and out of her chair, "I'll get some really quick, you go get a drink to take them with and then I'll introduce you to my best-ies!" She tells me, motioning to her best friends in a super excited manner. They wave shyly at getting mentioned. I wave back, even more awkward then how they did.

I excuse myself, cringing at how awkward I am in social situations. I shuffle to the snack table, just in time to see Stan chasing after a bill on a fishing rod hook, shouting, "Moneyyy!" I laugh and grab a plastic cup. Taking a 'Sharpie' I think about what name to write down for myself. Thinking for a few seconds, I laugh to myself and scribble on 'Blar Blar' as an inside joke on my behalf.

"Here ya go!" I hear Mabel squeal from behind my ear. Shouting in surprise and jumping at least 3 feet in the air, I turn around and pout at her, putting my hands on my hips. She giggles and holds out her hand, revealing one white pill. I thank her silently and take the pill. Grabbing my cup I forgot I didn't even pour a drink.

 _'Why do I always forget everything I'm doing!?'_  I scowl at myself, grabbing the two liter of 'Pitt Cola'.  _'I've always wondered what this tastes like...'_ I finish pouring, sloppily screwing on the cap and setting the half empty bottle back down onto the table. I swish around the pink liquid, gathering up the courage to drink it. Closing my eyes I tip the cup to my lips, getting a little sip before opening my eyes and looking down at the drink.

 _'It tastes just like 'Coca Cola, or even 'Pepsi' if you will...'_  I smile and chug down the rest, taking my pill along with it.

Mabel, who was impatiently waiting for me to be done with my excursion, runs over and tugs on my arm, pulling me back to her chair with her friends. "Come ooooon Macie, you're taking so looong!" She cries, causing her friends to giggle and cover their mouths.

"Okay, okay, ow, I'm coming!" I rub my arm, after getting out of her grip, feeling raw. Standing in front of the two girls awkwardly, Mabel senses it and speaks up.

"Okay! This is Macie, my triplet! Well, of course there's Dipper, or else we'd be twins! Haha!" She laughs, hugging me.

"HI! MY NAME IS GRENDA! THIS IS MY LIZARD!" Grenda looks over to her lizard.

"Hello! My name is Candy." Candy waves, forks taped to all of her fingers. I smile nicely but inside I'm flipping out.  _'I shouldn't be freaking out, these guys are awesome! Something about meeting and seeing them in person is nerve wracking...'_

"H-hi, uh, my name, is uh," I look over to Mabel. I've never liked saying my name out loud, it's weird but normal. Not to mention my skills in introducing myself is in the deepest pit of the Underworld, locked behind bars, guarded by the Cerberus themselves!

"Like I said, that's Macie, she's really shy!" Mabel helps me. I smack my face sighing, _'I realized that she already introduced me in the beginning. Gosh I'm stupid..'_

"Welp, I'm going to sing soon, so I'mma go get ready," I turn and walk away, smiling sweetly.

I stride away, into the hallway, when I hear a high pitched shriek. I cover my mouth to laugh.  _'Dipper is probably in the closet as I speak haha! Eh, he'll deal with it, I got to go sing..'_ Instead of helping Dipper I make my way back to Soos.

I smile, seeing that Soos is no longer entranced by the red dot and happily pressing buttons on his keyboard. I get up on stage with him and whisper in his ear. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. He stops the music, getting everyone in the room to stop dancing and look towards us. I suddenly get really nervous and nauseous.

While Soos talks to everyone, I flail my hand around to calm myself. "We have one more entry in the contest! Here's Macie, singing..."He squints his eyes to see the title, like he read it wrong. _'He probably has never even heard of it, I mean how would any of these guys have seen it, I don't think there is a YouTube in this world..'_  "Ah, _'Build Up Our Machine!'_  Let's give her a hand!" Everyone claps, while I walk onto the center stage, gripping the mic as if it's a lifeline.  _'Why, why is everyone staring at me?!'_  I gulp nervously.

***Music Starts**

I take a deep breath and start singing.

I bob my head to the beat, clapping my hand on my thigh.

"They have sent you a letter

To come back home to play

But to your dismay, this isn't your day  
For the happy fun time  
Has begun to fade

Watch as we reanimate  
Our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled  
We're mishandled

But we won't be skipped and swayed

Trapped within these walls  
You left our souls to drip away

The ink decays  
The walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today

(You say)

Borris has no guts 'cause you  
Replaced it with mechanical strain

We've been tortured  
But we move forward  
This disorder kills your day!

**I am alive**   
**Immortalized**   
**You're the creator, you traitor**

**Hey!**

**There's no vaccine**   
**To cure your dirty needs**   
**For now you must**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You DIE tonight**

-Vocalizing-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

-Vocalizing continues-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

So you found all the pieces  
To initiate the pain  
Our venom stains  
The night remains

But the ending is always just the same

No gain

Nod your head to the beat of death  
As you draw your last eternal breath

Sensations  
Of an invasion  
Start to course right through our veins

You say have no brains  
We're just cartoons for your portrayal

To tell some tale about a boat and sail  
But sure this inevitably unveils the fail

Splashes of eternal hate  
Will flood the floor and clean your slate

Now we're the tools and you're the fool  
Our nightmare dominates

**I am alive**   
**Immortalized**   
**You're the creator, you traitor**

**Hey!**

**There's no vaccine**   
**To cure our dirty needs**   
**For now you must**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You DIE tonight**

-Vocalizing-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

**I am alive**   
**Immortalized**   
**You're the creator, you traitor**

**Hey!**

**There's no vaccine**   
**To cure our dirty needs**   
**For now you must**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You DIE tonight**

-Vocalizing-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

_**I am aware** _ _  
_ _**That your soul is now divine** _ _  
_ _**We care to not toil** _ _  
_ _**With unbroken chains** _ _  
_ __**So don't toil with ours**

_**Like he did to our shining stars** _ _(Our shining stars)_   
_**So prepare for adventure** _ _  
_ _**We're a whole new creature** _ _  
_ __**From the darkest side**

_**You can't take away the pain we feel** _ _  
_ _**Created as monsters** _ _  
_ _**That come to life** _   
_(Come back to life)_

So you've come back to the end now  
Alive but dead inside  
The heart beats loud  
You've joined our crowd  
We are but punished serpentines

Your life with him was fun  
But now the terror's only just begun  
Now come with me  
And you will see

**WE'RE A NEW BORN** _**CYANIDE** _ **!**

**I am alive**   
**Immortalized**   
**You're the creator, you traitor**

**Hey!**

**There's no vaccine**   
**To cure our dirty needs**   
**For now you must**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You DIE tonight**

-Vocalizing-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

**I am alive**   
**Immortalized**   
**You're the creator, you traitor**

**Hey!**

**There's no vaccine**   
**To cure our dirty needs**   
**For now you must**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You DIE tonight**

-Vocalizing-

**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**   
**You die tonight**

_(These monsters, they come alive)_   
**Tonight**

**Build up Our Machine**  
 **You die tonight** "

I finish the song, breathing heavily. I look up, expecting some boo's or maybe even some trash thrown at me, when I get bombarded by the deafening sound of applause and whistling. I see Mabel and her friends clapping up a storm in the corner. Mabel runs over to me and twirls me around in her arms.

"OH MY GOSH, MACIE, YOU WERE AMAZING!" She laughs, setting me down. I chuckle, trying to regain my balance. The applause finally dies down into a quiet murmur.

"Well, how about it! Let's give it up for our three contestants! Macie, Mabel, and Pacifica!" The audience claps again after Mabel and Pacifica line up on stage alongside with me.

I hear Mabel and Pacifica converse on the left side of me, "Pacifica, I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party." My sister holds out her hand for mutual agreement.

The blond 'tsks', scowling at her in a super cheery and peppy manner. She lightly slaps away her hand, "Awwww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that?" She stops to cup her ear, Mabel mimics. "People clapping for the weird girls? Yeah, me neither." She saunters off, flicking her hair.

"Hey! Blondie!" I call out to the mean girl. She turns around giving me a disgusted look.

"Who are you, another one of Mabel's weird friends?" She laughs, her 'friends' behind, join in.

"Nope! I'm her sister, which means I am obligated to protect her from trolls like you!" I stand tall, hands on my hips, smirking.

She gasps, stepping back, looking aghast, "W-who are you calling a troll! What do you even want?" She glares, her lackeys glaring, too.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could cancel my subscription.."

"What subscription..?" She asks quietly to the girls behind her, looking confused, but mostly angry. They just shrug.

"...I've had enough of your issues!" I finish.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH," Mabel jumps in front, "You just got burned!" We highfive.

"Ugh whatever! I'm gonna win anyways!" She scurries off with her squad, out of sight.

**~~Time skip brought to you by: "NANANANANANA-KSCKSKSSOSKS" -Paper Jam Dipper~~**

We all get called up onto the stage again, having been a little since the contest and now it's time for the applause 'o' meter. Soos calls for Mabel first, the meter raising really high. Next is Pacifica, the audience claps quietly, until she glares at them, making them reluctantly clap louder.

"And finally! Macie Pines!" Soos hovers his palm over my head. The crowd goes wild. "Alright, let's see the votes!.

Pacifica leans forward to see me, "Good luck  _Macie_ ," she sneers sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks  _Pacifica_." I retort. She leans back straight, snorting and rolling her eyes.

"Uh-oh, a tie! This has like, never happened before." Soos looks puzzled, figuring out how to make this work. Pacific looks around, grabs out a one hundred dollar bill and runs up to McGucket, who was sleeping on some chairs _. 'How did he even get in here? I doubt he had fifteen bucks to get in...'_ She waves the money in his face, my blood boiling, clenching my fists.

He wakes up, immediately clapping after grabbing the bill. Soos looks down in disappointment, announcing the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner. The winner of the contest, is Pacifica Northwest." He hands her the crown.

She puts it on and smiles like a- "Thank you, Jorge. Thank you everyone! Everyone comes to the after-party at my parents' boat! Woo-hoo!" The winner marches off, the rest of the party marching behind her, chanting. After a few minutes the shack clears out.

 _'Welp, now that that's over, I'm going to go have a panic attack now..'_  I let out a huge sigh, fidgeting my hand some more. "Sorry, M-Mabel, you didn't win because of that petty snob." I Try to speak to Mabel without dying.

"What? Nah, it was super fun to compete!" She laughs and walks off to find her friends. I smile at her kindness and walk away, off to find Dipper. "Soos! Play another song! This party is going ALL NIGHT!" I hear Mabel squeal, her voice fading out over time.

Looking for Dipper for a few minutes with no luck, I stop and head back into the party room. I glance around, spotting Dipper peering into the window. He goes to walk in but stops, taking his checklist and ripping it up. I grin. Finally coming inside, I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"Wha-hey, Macie? What're you doing that for." He struggles to break free. I start giving him a noogie. "O-ow! Macieeee!" he whines, gripping my arm to get me to let go.

"That's for copying yourself ten times! And this-" I flip him over and gently toss him to the floor. I tower over him, aiming a can of silly string at his face.

"Oh no! No no no no!" He holds his hands up to block my attack.

"-is for giving me those evil eyes from earlier!" I grin wickedly, firing at will, orange silly string going everywhere. He laughs and spits out silly string.

He gets up and points at me,"Oh you're so ON!" I laugh and toss him a can. He stumbles but catches it. Aiming, he sprays red silly string on my chest. Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Soos, and Wendy all join in, having their own cans of string. Laughing we have a war, Stan counts his money in the corner, dancing and laughing, watching us play.

_'This is the part where the scene would pan out and the episode ends!'_

**A/N Build Up Our Machine is one of my favorite songs and I know it by heart, I've always wanted to sing it on stage. The song is owned by DAGames on YouTube, however the video for the song doesn't exist for some reason right now, which makes me sad but if you've heard it let me know if you like it, too! I copied the lyrics and how they were written from:**  art/Build-Our-Machine-LYRICS-665710690  **check them out!**


	22. The Dutchman's (Irrational) Treasure!

I'm half asleep, well, I  _was_  half asleep, until we hit a bump in the road. Mabel munches on some nachos, _'Bill Bill Bill Bill! Kill me...'_  she sticks two onto her ears, _'How?!'_  "Haha! Nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!"

Stan peers into the rear view mirror, glancing at Mabel and coarsely snorted. "That's debatable. Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic?" Stan puts his hand up in an irritated manner, cars and wagons litter the roads, "And why is it all...covered wagons? Oh no! No! No!" He slams his foot on the gas pedal, then stopped abruptly due to walkers, generating me and the others to lunge forward.

"Ack!" I cough, my seat belt choking me. I move it, rubbing my red neck.

Dipper rubs the back of his head, having bumped it from the sudden stop, "Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" now rubbing his side, one eye closed in pain.

"We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late! " Grunkle Stan replies in a state of panic. He tries to get out of the road and turn back when the car gets circled by wagons pulled by donkeys.

"They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooooooo!" Stan wails, throwing his head back, hands covering his face.

Mabel, who was in the middle seat, sees her chance to get out of her belt buckle. Un-clicking said buckle she scoots me over, looking out my window. A cow pops up out of no where, making me shriek, scaring the living daylights out of me.

She puts her hand up to the window dramatically. The cow just stares in blankly. "I've gotta good feeling about today." She smiles and looks back to all of us. Dipper rolls his eyes while Stan just makes an audible, drawn out, high pitched whine.

I hum the theme song in my head

The twins and I pile out of the car, Stan quickly follows out his end and walks around to stand with us. We look around, observing various activities like candle dipping and gold panning.

"Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded," Stan explains, crossing his arms, looking away disdainfully. Toby Determined comes up to us, doing a little jig.  _'What the actual-'_

"Welcome to 1863!" He welcomes. Stan puts a fist up to his face.

"I will  _break_ you little man!" The news reporter flees in terror, running and crashing into some nearby barrels.

The twins talk about marrying woodpeckers, Dipper proving it with the journal. The man who actually married a woodpecker walks up to us, putting his hand on his left should that was carrying his newly wed, "Oh it's  _very_ legal.." Creepy but I still want to touch a woodpecker.

I sneak behind him, going on my tippy-toes and carefully pet the bird. It freaks out for a second, turning around hastily. Seeing me apparently made it even worse because I suddenly had a woodpecker pecking my face.  _'Wow, I must be really ugly...'_  "Gah! Pff-pleh, get, get freaking-off of me!" I struggle to get the vicious bird off my face.

Fresh air seeps into the cuts forming into my face when the bird's husband yanks her off. My eyes twitch from the stinging pain I have rightfully received. "Ah-Ooh, yup, that hurts." I lightly touch my cut, bringing my hand back from the sharp pain quickly.

"Well, don't go around sneakin' up on birds like that, kid." Stan rolls his eyes. I cringe another time, the hot air stinging again. His eyes soften up seeing me in pain and he goes into the car, grabbing some butterfly bandages. He hands them to Dipper, "Here, take care of 'yer sister will ya'? I'm getting out of here," He looks around nervously and irritated.

"Grunkle Stan, you're not coming?" Mabel asks, tilting her head innocently.

"No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the shack talking like these people, you're dead to me." He points to us in warning.

Me and Mabel look to each other, devilish grins spreading on our faces. She starts off, closing one eye, moving and acting like McGucket, "Well hornswabber my haversack!" being completely serious.

I join in, doing the same but with both arms, "There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" taking Dipper's line since he is struggling to peel off the sticker part of the bandage. We both spit onto the ground, running off together, howling with laughter.

"Dead to me!" Stan shouts, waving his fist in the air. We slow down our pace, looking at all of the kiosks and stands they have set up all around. Dipper finally catches up, panting like he ran a 2k run.

"Oh Dipper, you need to work out!" I help him breath.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I got the sticker off, now come 'ere." He rips me over to face him directly eye to eye. My mouth goes straight, suddenly feeling super awkward. I look everywhere but his eyes as he skillfully puts the bandage on. I notice how he sticks his tongue out from the corner of his mouth.  _'I never really understood why some people did that..'_  I inwardly shrug, shoving the thought away.

"Aaaaaand there! Perfect!" He stands back, proud of his work. _'Dude, I can FEEL the bandage is sideways and off!'_  I shout in my mind, instead of ruining his ego.

"Thanks Dip!" I skip off, glancing back just a little to make sure he's following.

We stroll over to a ceremony that started to commence, well, from what the bumbling police men said.

"Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you come on up and introduce yourself." Pacifica Northwest stands tall and proud.  _'Pfft whatever.'_  I cross my arms and look away. Dipper and I shove through the crowd to find Mabel, when we look up to see Mabel on stage.

She happily jumps up onto stage, peppy and happy as always, "Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!" She pumps her fists, probably not even knowing what's happening.  _'Well neither do I sooo..'_  I hear someone sob all of sudden. Confused, I turn around to find the culprit, seen as the USA hippie crying tears of joy.  _'HAH, I almost forgot about this part, I love it!'_

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous," Pacifica dramatically looks down to her sweater, "I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?" She laughs at seeing Mabel sad, hiding her sweater and running off the stage.

I grit my teeth, knuckles going white from clenching them so hard. I bring up a couple hands, then bring them down slowly, taking deep breaths. Dipper, who was watching me and the ceremony the entire time, sees me and gets nervous,  _'NO ONE messes with me when I'm mad!'_ and he starts rubbing my back, biting his fingernails while avoiding eye contact.

"Good?"

"Yup, let's go kick her-"

"No! We need to go see if Mabel's okay!"

"Right, right, let's go!" We whisk off, well I stomp, he whisks. We finding Mabel sitting on some steps in front of a statue.

"Hey Mabel, you okay?" Dipper sits to her left, letting me take her right.

She sighs sadly, "I need some old-timey butterscotch." Taking out said candy, she unwraps it and tosses it into her mouth.

"Dipper, can I ask you something? Do you think I'm silly?" Mabel looks to her brother, a worried and sad look in her eyes.

"Uh nnnnnnooo?" Dipper tries nervously.

"I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke." Mabel looks down sadly, ripping off the nachos, she stands up pulling off her sweater and tying it around her waist. Sitting back down she sighs sadly again.

"C'mon, Mabel, you love that sweater!" I try to cheer her up, unfortunately knowing that it's fruitless.

"I  _did_ ," She emphasizes 'did', "until Pacifica ruined it for me.."

Dipper, upset by his sister's attitude, thanks to Pacifica, stands up, turns around, clenches his fist, and glares at the Northwest statue, "Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage. Someone needs to take her down a peg," he gasps in realization _,_  "Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before," he exclaims, sitting back down and pulling out Journal 3, "Of course! Oh, this is perfect," he uses a deep voice, starting to read the entry, "In my investigations..." he stops, tilting his hand back and forth in question, "Should- should I do the voice?"

"Nuh uh." Mabel and I shake our heads simultaneously.

"I'll just read normal...In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is embedded somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code," Dipper pulls out a piece of folded paper, unfolding it to reveal a complex series of codes, symbols and words. "Oh, man! If this cover-up is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!" Dipper springs up in excitement.

Mabel copies Dipper's movement and excitement, springing up from the stone steps as well, "Really?"

"I got to investigate this!" Dipper readies himself to leave and solve this mystery, Mabel puts her hand up to his chest, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. Conspiracies are serious, right?" Mabel looks at him, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, definitely." He nods his head once.

"Well, if I help you crack this code, then nobody could call me silly again!" Mabel closes both hands into fists, speaking and looking determined.

"Yeah! Mystery Triplets?" Dipper settles, holding out a fist for Mabel to punch.

"I thought you hated that?" Mabel asks, her fist right next to Dipper's but not touching yet.

"I'm starting to accept it." They smile and fist bump. I smile fondly at how sickening sweet their bond is. They turn to me at the same time, all four eyes looking into mine. I glance around nervously, wondering what the heck they're doing.

"Uh, g-guys? Why are you looking at me like that, it's freaky.." I stand up.

"Waiting for you, silly! You're a Mystery Triplet, too you know!" Mabel giggles at how Dipper speaks to me. My heart soars. I keep forgetting that I'm a triplet now.

I gladly accept their fist bump. They laugh together and run off, not knowing I stayed behind for a couple seconds. I wipe the smile off my face, narrowing my eyes and leaning to the statue to hear the eavesdropping cops. The voices are too muffled but I jump at the sudden ringing from a bell, causing me to run to my siblings, not looking back.

 _'WHY did that scare me!?'_  I scold myself, still running. I shout in aggravation, _'I'm such a coward!'_  I laugh at my self deprivation. I suddenly stop and laugh maniacally, sobering up for a second or two to make sure I'm not being watched _. 'This-this is still a dream, a fantasy, I don't really remember what I said during my breakdown, but I still think this is a dream. I have to remind myself that I am NOT their sister, I am NOT a triplet! I am most definitely NOT a Pines. I'm not even 12, I WAS 15 before all of this happened! Come to think of it, my birthday isn't even the same date now is it?'_

I sigh, wiping a tear from my eye, that I didn't even know was forming. I make my way to the others slowly, ruining my day from all the thinking and self deprivation. I put on a smile to make sure they don't question me though.

"There you are Macie!" Mabel looks over to me, smiling, Dipper not even sparing a glance, too busy looking at his code.

"Hey guys, we ready to crack this code?" I try my best to sound cheery or excited, hopefully they bought it.

"Yup! Into the library we go!" Mabel links our arms, taking Dipper by surprise and dragging us in.

_'This'll be a long day...'_


	23. Wagons, Trains, and Negative Dollar Bill

Dipper and I get dragged into the Gravity Falls Library, courtesy of Mabel. We all gather at a round table, taking a seat we start talking.

Dipper looks over to Mabel, setting a fist into his palm, "Alright, Mabel, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place." He gives her a big smile, eyebrows furrowed in seriousness.

"And solving a mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious. Seeeeriousss..." she drawls out, bringing her head down to the table, lapping up a piece of candy into her mouth with her tongue, chewing it determinedly.

I sit on the third chair, I had to pull it up since there was only two, with my hands in my lap, kinda just staring at the two converse awkwardly. "Uh, guys? I'm helping, too right...?" I speak up, after almost 6 minutes of the two excitably speaking in hushed whispers, _'well it is a library'._

"What? Yeah yeah, sorry Macie, I don't know what came over me, it just felt like, it was us two...y'know?"  _'No Dipper, I don't know!'_  Dipper looks over to me apologizing for his weird actions, rubbing his neck, smiling with his eyes closed, sheepishly.

Mabel also voices her apologies but I didn't pay attention, too worried on what the heck just came over them.  _'So what on earth just happened? Dipper said he felt like it was only them two there. Mabel also felt like that. Did they forget I was here? There's no way, it has to be something else...but...what? '_

I shake my head, just barely getting the depressing thoughts out of my mind. I put my fake smile back on, acting like I don't care about getting left out by my favorite characters, not to mention siblings. "S-so what can I do?" I play with my hand, with the ring, subconsciously.

"Uh, well we need to crack this code," Dipper holds up and shows me a code on the piece of paper from earlier. He sets it back down, mumbling something about burning it. I see Mabel pick it up from the corner of my eye, messing with it, I realize what she's doing, _'Right, she's making the hat!'_

"Alright, let's just light this sucker up and- Mabel!" Dipper almost drops his candle.

She sticks her tough out happily, pointing to her hat. "Mwop! I just made a hat. Ugh, I just did something silly again." She smacks her head, angry at herself for being silly again.

Dipper puts his hands out, having them go back and forth, telling her to stop when she reaches to take off her hat, "Wait, Mabel. You folded it into a map! And I was gonna  _burn_  it..." He face palms. I giggle, almost stopping immediately however, with the look he shot at me.

At that point I knew the cops were making their appearance but I was facing the wall, completely opposite for the view of the front entrance so I couldn't really do much without being obvious to the situation.

While thinking of what my next move should be, I suddenly get jerked out of my seat and underneath the table, hitting my head on the way down. "Gosh, ow! Uh, hello?" The others just stare intently at the police, "No I'm fine, thanks for asking!" I start to get irritated at their behavior. They both shush me at the same time. Loudly. I poke a finger in my ear to try to soothe the ringing.

I throw my arms up in despair, hitting them on the _'Ceiling? Bottom?'_  of the table, causing even more pain, then I begin rubbing my head, feeling the aching pain from moments ago. A few minutes of tingling pain, turns into peaceful quietness, calming my raging headache.

Dipper and Mabel  _'Finally!'_  get up from their hiding place, dusting themselves off.

Dipper whispers to us, actually waiting for me to join in, instead of just telling Mabel. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere..."

"Agreed." I glare at the two but I don't think they noticed.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gideon throwing tomatoes at Stan!~~**

We follow Mabel's silly clues to the cemetery, where she plays with a statue, causing it to open and reveal a secret passageway. We cautiously make our way down the dark hallway, Dipper not noticing Mabel's wrapper trail. I don't call it out, though. My stomach growls, causing the person in front and behind me to stop abruptly. Dipper turns to look at me, Mabel already looking at me.

"Uh, I'm hungry?" I say matter-a-factly. They just shrug and keep going. Mabel offers some candy.

"No thanks, Mabel, I don't like butterscotch."

"Aw! You used to! But okay, we all get a change of taste!" She happily shrugs and skips along.

_'I did didn't I? I think I remember used to liking butterscotch. Or was that caramel? I can't remember much of my life before the trip with my mom...'_

I jog to catch up with the two, having stopped in my thoughts, literally. I just catch up fast enough to hear Dipper warn us about booby traps.

"Heh, booby traps!" Mabel snorts, not seeing where she's stepping, placing her weight on a pressure plate, activating it quickly. Darts start flying out of little holes in the walls, startling us all.  _'This looks even more dangerous in real life then it did on a cartoon!'_

"Tranquilizer darts!" Dipper shouts.

Dipper grabs a hold of Mabel's hand and she grabs mine. We all run, being dragged safely by our brother, into the cave we were searching for. We all look around curiously, when Mabel is the first to speak.

"It's a treasure trove of historic-y, secret-y things." She picks up some dusty documents about Abe Lincoln and Ben Franklin. "*Gasp* Oh, man! Ben Franklin secretly  _was_  a woman!" She laughs incredulously, setting the papers back down and coming over to where Dipper was checking out some other documents.

I wander around, trying to spot some things I never saw in the show. I don't find anything of interest so I just go back to my siblings.

"Hey, jackpot! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was." He clears his throat and starts reading a page he found, "Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud...as well as a waste-shoveling village  _idiot?"_  After reading the entry he starts laughing while saying,"Oh, bad news for Pacifica. Wait'll the papers hear about this!" We all smile in success, mine being fake, obviously, since I didn't DO anything!

I zone off again, thinking more about the situation while Dipper reads some more and converses a little more with Mabel,  _'I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened back there, also in the cave. It felt like Mabel wasn't going to grab my hand, she grabbed it quickly after she started getting pulled by Dipper.'_ I contort my face into confusion, subconsciously putting my hand up to my chin.  _'Why does it seem like they're forgetting me all of a sudden? I keep getting left out from things. Could I be waking up from the dream? It's a big possibility I guess..'_

My thoughts get interrupted when the twins gasp loudly. I jump a tad, from the sudden noise breaking my thoughts, and look around, seeing the two bumbling police men stand behind us.

The taller one starts ringing his bell, moving his arms wildly "Whoo! We gotcha! Whoo!" He finishes his whoops out of breath and weak, "Whoo! Hmm whoo-hoo." He then promptly passes out, many darts protruding out from his back.

We all look down at him in horror. "He got hit by a few of those," He twirls his baton around, looking for the right word, "darts."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan's note to Pacifica; YOU STINK "Hah! I wrote that with my mouth!"~~**

We finish watching the black and white reel, "Until now," Blubs points to a huge block of brittle, encasing the eighth and a half president. Dipper goes over to it, touching around, getting a feel for it in curiosity and excitement.

"Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?"

Both cops walk over, also inspecting the president in brittle. "The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Smooth move, Mr. President! Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete." He puts his hands on his hips, nodding his head towards us.

"Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's," Durland holds up some used candy wrrapers, "trail of candy wrappers?" They both laugh, while Mabel looks down ridden, rubbing her arm.

"Ugh, silly..." She smacks her forehead.

"Now that you know the truth, well, we can't let you go around talkin' about it." He points his baton to the three of us. Dipper starts fidgeting nervously.

"Does that mean-?" he starts.

"Are you going to kill us?!" I finish.

"Oh NO!" Durland freaks out, gripping his head with both hands.

The smaller cop tries to calm him down, "No, no. Calm down now, buddy, calm down." Then he turns back to us, "We're just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain't comin' back, by the way." He tells us like it's normal.

Now I know where this was heading and where it will head, but that doesn't make me any less anxious about being practically kidnapped onto a train and trapped in a crate with a president's inactive body! Dipper notices me and comes over, resting his hands atop my shoulders.

"Hey man, my sister does not do well with anything that moves! You can't kidnap us like that! We won't say anything!" Dipper tries to reason with them. I appreciate his help, but it won't help.

I turn to face him, he steps back so we weren't nose to nose, "I appreciate your help Dip, but there's nothing we can do to get out of this." I look down sadly, playing out different scenarios in my head.

"M-macie? We have to try-"

"Alright kids, let's go." The two men escort us out, our heads hanging low. I sigh.

We get to the train station, about to head on, when I double over in a coughing fit. Mabel comes over and pats my back, knowing that it helps. The cops turn around at the commotion, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry officers, my sister has asthma and other health problems." She explains, giving them a look that says, 'You better stop staring at my sister!'.

I cough a little more, reaching into my bag to grab my handy dandy water bottle. Taking a few gulps, I stop and sit down to catch my breath. The cops start to look impatient but I don't give a darn. "You okay now, Macie?" Dipper finally speaks, his voice laced in concern.

"Yup! Just mentally preparing myself, you know, the usual!" I say in a sarcastically peppy manner. He frowns sadly and helps me up.

"Alright kids, chop chop, we have a long way to go." _'Yeah that does not help, thank you!'_  Blubs beckons us onto the train.

**~~30 minutes later~~**

We all sit in a wooden crate, bored, the two giving up on their efforts to get someone's attention.

Mabel sighs and plops down next to the president, putting her hand on her cheek, propped up on her knee, "Oh. I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers. This is all my fault. Pacifica had me pegged all along. I'm just a silly failure, like that embarrassing president what's-his-name." She snaps off a piece of brittle, sadly munching on it.

Breaking off a piece of the candy made the sweet prison start to shake, she jumps back and darts to the corner with me and Dipper. The block crumbles and leaves the president in its wake.

We all scream, "Ahh!" holding onto each other.

Breaking free all the way the president stands up proudly, "It is I, Quentin Trembley!" ripping off his pants.

"You're alive, but how!?" Dipper smiles in astonishment.

Mabel gapes, "Peanut brittle really  _does_  have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!" She jumps up and was about to hug him, until she remembered he didn't have any pants on.  _'Oh Mabel, haha.'_  I put my hand over my eyes shaking my head.

"And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!" He motions to his 'tomb' congratulating Mabel.

"He's right! Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!" Dipper comes up and pats her on the back, applauding her as well.

"Oh stop it," Mabel blushes and hugs Dipper, coming over and hugging me, too. I get taken aback from the affection, having not happened in the show. I accept the hug wholeheartedly.

I sit back down in the corner while the three do their thing, already not feeling well and very carsick. I take a puff from my inhaler really quick just in case and set it back down in my bag.

Some time later the two get the crate to fall apart. They start to head off, Mabel and Trembley, when Dipper notices that I didn't move. "Hey, you comin'? We're getting out of here!" He motions me to get up.

I don't have any reason not to come, other than not wanting to go on TOP of the train. But Dipper can't know that because I shouldn't know that we would go on top of the train in the first place. I shakily get up, "Yeah, uh, just kinda shaky and sick.." He smiles sadly and offers his hand.

I take it with a trusting smile.

We get to where Mabel and Quentin stopped, seeing us they start again, leaving us to catch up. Dipper and I start to catch up when they run back towards us, shouting in urgency, "Go back, go back, go back!" Mabel throws her arms up, the president right behind her.

We look ahead confused, then scream, seeing the police officers hot on our trail. We rush and climb up a ladder to the roof.

We get up on top and turn around, ready to face the men, who were just getting up. "There is *Huffs*no *Huffs* escape! I gotta take a knee." The shorter man leans on one knee, completely out of breath, while his buddy pats his back sympathetically.

His partner starts caring for him, asking if he needs anything. The sheriff just thanks him but declines, standing back up. Dipper cups his hands over his mouth, "Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" He shouts over the roaring wind. I lose my balance and fall over, my heart racing I flip out for a second.

I look around and see that Mabel caught me before anything bad happened. She looks really worried, eyes wide and her mouth in a terrified panic. "Ohmygoshareyouokay!" She says, all in one go.  _'I don't blame her...I think I almost died...well, that's something to add to my depressing list of things that have almost happened..or have happened.'_

"I'm fine Mabel, thanks to you." I hug her long and hold on tight, not wanting to let go from her warmth through the cold, rushing, wind.

She hugs back just as desperate, probably still shocked at what happened. Releasing the hug I see that the president has hit his head on a train sign, telling me that the conversation has already gone by and we should be ready to get off the train.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Quentin's third wife, Sandy!~~**

The four of us stand outside the train, waving at the two cops, heading off to vacation. "Bye! Bye-bye!" The train leaves our sight.

Kneeling down, the kooky president praises Mabel for her service and hard work, making her an official congressman. He also gives Dipper his president's key. "Yes, alright!" Dipper fist pumps.

Walking back into town Mr. Trembley tells us about how much of a jerk George Washington was. I always laughed at that part, so I couldn't help but explode in laughter hearing it in person.

He says his farewells to us and leaves on horseback...backwards. I watch him ride off, still laughing my head off.

He finally leaves my sights so I go back over to Mabel and Dipper, who was confused as to why she didn't tell Pacifica about her family. "You know what, Dipper? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly as awesome!" She throws her hands up in the air and dances with her top hat.

"Well, I've learned nothing!" He takes the documents and chases after the car. I shake my head at his stubborness.

"So what now? Mabel asks, Dipper walking back up to us, from roasting Pacifica and walking away like a BOSS!

I pull out a negative twelve dollar bill that Quentin handed me when he left. "Look, he gave a useless bill."  _'Heh bill..'_  They ooh and aw at it. I flip it over, pointing out the dream demon, "There's also this triangle with a top hat, do you know anything about it...?" I try to sound genuine with my attitude in not knowing, but I really want to know what they think of it.

"Maybe it's a congressman too!" Mabel squeals, her eyes glittering in the sun.

"I dunno, it looks weird to put on a negative bill doesn't it?" Dipper puts his hand on his chin, thinking.

I lead the twins in the direction where I believe Stan is currently being imprisoned. Finding him Mabel runs up to him while Dipper and I just walk. He tells us about his time in the stocks.

Dipper pulls out his key when Stan finishes his story and unlocks the lock, smiling at the success of his gift. Stan gets out and stands up. Cracking his back and rubbing his wrist, he motions over to Mabel, "So what's up with the top hat?"

"I'm a congressman!" She twirls her body around, arms out to the extent.

"Pardon me?" Grunkle Stan asks, so very confused it's hilarious.

"You're officially pardoned!" Mabel grins. All three of us laugh at Stan's face.

"Oy! You're never gonna make sense, are you, kid?" Stan moans in puzzlement.

"Nope! Mabel, AWAY!" She laughs and jumps backwards, like Quentin, and we hear a loud crash, technically off screen. We hear a light "I'm okay!" and all laugh.

The day ending, sun going down slowly, we head back to the shack. Unfortunately we had to walk so I'm extra testy. Slumping in the door, one by one, I call out to the others, "I'm going to bed, don't disturb me or I will make you regret it!"

I trump upstairs and collapse into my bed, forgetting to shut the door. I hear a gruff, "What's the worst she can do if I disturb her? Throw a tantrum? Haha." Grunkle Stan mocks, hopefully in a playful manner.

"I would advise you to NOT disturb her Grunkle Stan, I still have nightmares from what she did to me..." I can just picture Mabel shiver at the thought of said nightmares.

Dipper also warns him, "Yeah, for your sake, don't disturb her!"

"Geez alright, you kids are weird." Stan gives in to their pleas, going to his room to retire, too.

Laughing silently to myself, I finally close my eyes. They snap back open from the sudden loud noise of a door slamming shut. I start to growl, not in the mood.

"Mabel! I said not to slam the door, I can practically hear her growling.." Dipper whisper shouts to Mabel nervously.

"Shoot! Sorry, just, uh, tip toe and don't make any sudden sounds." She silently makes her way to bed and crawls in. Dipper does the same, peering up at me after every step.

Hearing nothing but small chirps from crickets outside, I re-close my eyes and fall asleep.

**HOLY MOLY! 3280 WORDS. That's a new record! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Imma just say; the reviews keep me going. They make me so happy to see one! Don't forget to R &R Follow/Favorite!**


	24. The Time Traveler's Mistake

**Dipper's POV**

Grunkle Stan is currently outside with Macie, talking about some carnival attraction he put up of some sort. I get dressed for the day and head downstairs. I yawn and rub my eyes, finding Mabel watching an early episode of Duck-tective, in Stan's chair. She munches on a pop-tart, not noticing me until I clear my throat. She looks over and smiles, scooting over, she pats a spot next to her for me to sit down.

"Mornin' Dipper," she greets with her mouth full, I shy away with disgust.

"Mabel please don't speak with your mouth full," I scold her, wiping some crumbs off my cheek, taking the spot she saved for me.  _'Yuck'_

She swallows audibly, "Sorry!" She finishes and sets her plate down, turning off the TV and turning to me, "So what did you need, you look all serious, more so than normal."

"Uh, well, I thought now would be a good time to talk about Macie's, uh, breakdown?" I struggle to use the correct wording. At this, Mabel gets serious.

"Yeah, of course, what about it?" Mabel goes stern, kinda freaking me out with how well she does it.

"Well," I draw out, wracking my mind for starters, "let's talk out about how distant she's been lately."

"Well, maybe she was embarrassed for having a breakdown in front of us?" Mabel shrugs sadly, her hands plated up in an 'I don't know' manner.

"Yes, that's a possibility, but she would have gotten over it in a couple days, she's been even more distant." I frown in confusion, "Not to mention that little 'incident' on Pioneer Day! Like, what was that about?"

"Yeah, like, what the heck heck? It felt like something went," she brings her hands up above her head, and down like a wave, flowing down and through, "like, 'Floosh!' and I felt really weird, I didn't feel Macie was there, it felt like just us two, I dunno bro-bro...it worries me." Mabel slants her eyebrows in worry and confusion.

"Yeah, yeah that was really weird, but what about Macie? She's been acting weirder, missing HER mom, saying she's dead and that's the only explanation for 'this'! Whatever 'this' is.." I exclaim in defeat, throwing my hands in the air.

"We should come out and ask her! Corner her or, or something!" Mabel cries, extremely worried for Macie. Knowing Mabel, she would do anything to help Macie in a time of need. Honestly, she would help anyone!

I put my hands up, "No, no, Mabel we can't do that, she might have another breakdown. Maybe we can get her to make more slip ups, she's been doing that lately from what I've gathered."

"You mean like how she somehow knew Soos was going to be at the lake that day?"

"Exactly, we just got to make her slip up and reveal more things she's hiding!" I land a fist in my pale palm.

"Great! Sounds like a plan!" Mabel jumps up, all giddy. She then slowly stops jumping and tilts her head, "What's the plan?"

I laugh and sling an arm around her, "Oh dear sister, lemme tell you." I lean in and whisper to her my plans and theories.

**Macie's POV**

I head back inside the shack after Stan tells me his 'looooong' plan for the carnival this afternoon. I walk past the kitchen, stopping in my tracks and backing up a bit to glance at the time.  _'11:59, dunk tank should be starting..._ ' "It's 12 o' clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!"  _'now!'_ I hear Stan shout from outside, obviously sitting on the dunk tank as I speak, er think?

I grab a fresh water bottle from the fridge really quick and head upstairs to our room to snatch my phone from its charger.  _'Do I need money for the attractions and food? Eh, I'll bring some just in case.'_ I grab a five dollar bill from my wallet, carefully putting it back in a place where no one would find it, mind you, and rush downstairs.

I open the back door, inhaling the fresh, crisp, air and exhaling with a content sigh.  _'I love carnivals, I used to go on rides all the time, well, I did before my problems decided to kick it up a notch.'_  I wander around, seeing Dipper and Wendy eating a question mark shaped corn dog. I laugh and continue my exploration. I pass Soos, operating the barrel ride, and I also pass Robbie, who was trying to search for someone or something.  _'Probably going to find Wendy..'_

I get bored from the other festivities and make my way back to the Pine tree and Ice bag. Scratching my head from a recent bug bite, I accidentally bump into Dipper, "Oof, sorry Dipper. Hey, where's Wendy?" I look past him and behind me.

"Eh, she went to go clean herself off, spilled some mustard on her jeans." He shrugs nonchalantly, like he DIDN'T whisper "I love you" when she left.

"Yeah? Okay, well do you want to go ov-" I suddenly get sneaked up behind.

"HALLO!" Mabel jumps up from behind, her arms spread wide, getting some cotton candy lodged into my hair in the process. "Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!"

I turn around so fast, I swore I had whiplash for a second, "What? Who, us? No. _What?_ " My eyes wide, eye brows raised, not understanding her assumption.

Mabel stops her skittish jumping, turning to me, completely still and her mouth straight. Dipper also puts his hand down, from when he was going to reply, and stares at me. "Huh? No, I meant Dipper and Wendy, I saw her walk off and was going to ask Dipper about it, when I saw cotton candy. I got some and went to go back to Dipper and saw you, so I thought I could jump-scare you..."

The boy just stands where he is, his eyes darting from me to Mabel in a blink of an eye. He and Mabel share a glance, longer than what he was doing to us before, and he takes a breath, "Welp, uh, Mabel," he looks to Mabel, his hands put together in a praying formation, pointing to her, "it was, uh, it was no big deal, really!" He laughs, trying to be rid of the awkward situation.

Mabel abruptly gets all cheery, like Dipper, and points at him, "Yeah, it is! It totally is!" she laughs and twirls him around.

After getting tossed around Dipper puts his hat back straight, "Okay, you're right, it is! Isn't this amazing? I just dove in! I said, 'Hey! You wanna hang out at the fair?' And you know what she said?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I laugh, then gasp loudly, covering my mouth instantly. The two stop and stare at me with wide eyes. "Uh, lucky guess?" I smile awkwardly.

They slowly turn their heads back to each other, whispering something inaudible. I panic, turning away, and book it out of there. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! They're onto me aren't they! I messed up so bad and-UGH!' I am so very stupid, this is terrible. Dipper has to have been already onto me, he's really smart and intuitive so it's a given. Mabel had to have been at least a little suspicious, she's a very smart girl when you give her credit for it. I'm so screwed.'_

"W-wait! Macie!" I can hear Dipper shout behind me but I don't care, deciding to keep running. I look back to see if they follow, sighing in relief when Dipper gets stopped by Mabel, about a quarter of the way.

I get away from their sight and take a breather, ironically landing by the dunk tank. Grunkle Stan does a double take at me. "Macie? What'er you doin' here lookin' out of breath?"

"Well, first of all I AM out of breath, and second of all, I'm running from Dipper and Mabel." I shoot him a look that tells him to not ask anymore. He rolls his eyes and turns back.

"Eh, what do I care...I was just wondering," He sighs, gruffly.

I groan, "Look, Grunkle Stan, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I'm just super stressed right now, I think I made a huge mistake," I explain, disturbed at my ignorance.

He looks to me with pity, his eyes showing sadness and regret.  _'I bet I know why...'_  I think to myself sadly about his brother.

"You, you wanna, I don't know, uh, talk about it? Later, when I'm not in my swimsuit?" He rubs the back of his neck, probably not knowing how to handle these situations.

_'I really should talk to someone, I won't reveal anything though..'_

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great Grunkle Stan." I smile gratefully to him, generating a smile to erupt on his old man features as well. I walk off, feeling slightly better than before.

**Much Shorter Chapter this time but I honestly couldn't think of much to write. XD I know I'm terrible! It will get back on script though so don't worry about that! "Big things are coming. You can't stop me!" MWahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to R &R and review, favorite and follow!**


	25. Blast To The Past

I tip toe my way back to the center of the carnival, making sure I don't run into the twins, after speaking to Stan. My stomach grumbles and growls. I put my hand to my gut, cringing. I hunt around for a snack to chomp on. My emotions alternate, ranging from disgust, sickness, and running away screaming.  _'All of these food items look horrendous!'_

 _'Ughh.'_  My stomach roars again, more vicious this time. I finally decide to eat some corn dogs on a stick. I walk up to the stand, awkwardly standing there until someone notices me and takes my order. A young boy, maybe about 14, finally sees me,  _'Stupid height..',_  and smiles, pulling up a notepad for my order  _'What is this, a restaurant?'_.

"Hey there! What can I get for you today!" he asks, super cheery and his grin looking strained. I look away shyly.

"Uh, could I get the, uh, hot dog?"  _'It's a corn dog, stupid!'_  I internally smack my face, but keep a shy smile for the boy.

"Uh, a corn dog? Sure, no problem! That'll be $3.25!" I hand him the money, took the receipt and walked away from his point of view, nervously awaiting my food.

"Number 176?" I hear the same boy call the number from my receipt, so I walk back up to the counter. He smiles when he sees me walk up and hands me a plate for the odd shaped hot dog. He also hands me a napkin and a slip of paper, with a wink added in to the weirdness.  _'Uh what...?'_

"Th-thanks." I walk off holding the plate in one hand, and trying to read what the slip of paper had on it, in the other hand. I squint my eyes to try to find a table to sit at, the sun blazing down with no mercy, when I spot a lonely, one person table over by the porta-pottys. Sitting down with a huff, I get comfy  _'Well, as comfy as I can get,'_  on the wooden bench.

I take a bite of my corn dog, shrugging at the neutral taste, _'Not good, but not bad..'_  and un-folded the slip of paper. I shield my eyes from the reflective brightness from the white paper.

_'Hey, I think you're pretty cute. Do you want to hang out at the carnival after I get off?'_

_'Yes or No'_

_'P.S.'_

_'Please don't choose no :)'_

_'The guy who served your food; Matt.'_

I choke on my question mark shaped weenie, punching my chest to help me breathe. _'What-_ ack _-what is this? I've never been 'asked out' by a guy before! Is he asking me out? He just wants to hang out but I don't really wannaaaa, I don't like people...I best ask the twins, they're my best bet, but, I also don't wanna talk to them right now.'_ I whine and complain in my head to myself, my facial features featuring what I'm currently feeling. Thankfully I'm sitting at a loser table so no one can see me.

I sigh and stuff the note into my pocket.  _'Guess I'll just have to ask Mabel, not sure about Dipper...'_  I finish my food and stand up, walking to throw the trash in its rightful place, longingly staring at the trashcan. _'Honestly it's where I should be right now...that darn slip up is going to be the death of me..'_

Trotting over to where I hope Mabel is, the pig pen, I smile when I see her hugging Waddles. "MACIE!" She sees me and joyously skips over, holding onto Waddles nice and tight. She would have ran me over if I didn't side-step from her route.  _'The Legend of Zelda series has got me prepared!'_

She face plants into the ground, Waddles waddled over to her,  _'Heh, waddled..'_ sniffing her face and oinking in concern.

"Owww, huh? Waddles? Is that you? Am I in Heaven?" Mabel groans on the mussy terrain, slowly getting up. "Oh, ok good, I thought if I was dead, 'Why would Waddles be here?', haha." She laughs at herself and rubs her head, turning to face me, grass blades stick out of her head.

Out of breath, she pants some more, leaning on Waddles for support. I stand by, not wanting her to exert herself anymore. "Well, not in Valhalla, Mabel, but you tried." I laugh and pat her down, shooing the grass from her tangled hair. _'Did I mention I liked How to Train Your Dragon?'_

Mabel, standing up fully now, pops her back, "Val-what now?"

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it," I wave her off.

Mabel's confused frown instantly turns into a maniac grin, "Ok, well, LOOK! I won a pig!" She picks up Waddles and wiggles him in my face. I hold my breath, not wanting to embrace his pig smell. Unable to hold it any longer I, reluctantly, take in a heapin' helpin' of air.  _'Uh, this isn't pig smell...Why does Waddles smell like lavender and soap?'_  I furrow my brows in internal confusion.

_'STUPID FREAKING CARTOON LOGIC.'_

"Yeah, he-he's really cute Mab-ugh, would you PLEASE stop waving him in my face, he's practically up my nostril!" She pulls him back, her smile not wavering in the slightest.

"Sorry...-" She darts off in the opposite direction, "not sorry!"

Before I can comprehend her leaving I stand still for a second. Then, and only then, do I get startled by her sudden moves.  _'Why was that such a late reaction?'_  I start chasing after her and her pig, throwing my hand out to try to catch her. "W-wait! Mabel! I need help!" Not giving in, she runs faster, either ignoring my pleas or not hearing. I hope for the latter.

 _'Think, Macie! What would get Mabel to stop...le gasp!'_  I laugh at my stupidity, those darn memes.  _'I have to stay off 'iFunny'...'_

"Mabel! I need...RELATIONSHIP ADVICE!" She stops in her tracks, her feet skidding. _'Did I see some sparks?!'_

"WHAT!" She runs back over to me, practically beaming with joy. "You need advice? OH MY GOSH YES! I've been waiting for this daaaaay!" Her voice goes low when she says day. She hugs the pig, twirling him around, causing him to oink fearfully.

"Woah, please calm down, it's not that big of a de-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Macie! This is such a big deal! So who is it?" She gets all up in my face, her eyes glittering in...mischievousness!?  _'That can't be good...'_  I can't help but look frightened. I start backing away slowly, deciding that my life is valued more than her help.

"Ok, ok," she takes deep breaths and calms herself down, seeing how scared I look at her spastic-ness. "So, who's the guy, how'd it happen?" she asks, still a little hyper, but only jumping a little this time.

"He's-what?-no, he's no one! I, he, just-UGH!" I throw my hands up into the air, _'why is this so hard to explain to Mabel?'._  She nods her head, silently demanding me to continue, but in good nature. "Ok, well I was ordering some food and when he handed me my food, he slipped me a piece of paper with this," I take the note out of my pocket and hand it to her. She takes it and reads it eagerly, "written on it and I don't know what to do!"

"Eeeeeee!" she squeals, hopping up and down. "Macie this is amazing! He's totally asking you out to hang at the carnival!"

"Eh...I don't really care for boys at the moment." I look away, rubbing my left arm subconsciously.

Her eyes widen, slapping both hands to her cheeks in astonishment, "Whaaaaaaat? How could you not like boys! Please Macie, go on the date! For me!"

Unable to refuse her eyes, I unwilling agree, "Fine, but I'm not going for too long, got it?" I point at her, staring right in the eyes. She nods happily, giving a "Mhmph!" and running off again, no doubt, going to find Dipper. Begrudgingly circling the 'yes', I proceed to crumple the paper and throw it into the boy's food stand.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A jerk in tight pants and has a guitar!~~**

It's about 4:15 right now, so I wander around aimlessly, not looking forward to my date one bit. I see Dipper just getting off a ride, the corn dogs of love, to be exact. Realizing this is when Mabel freaks out about Waddles, I go and join them. Unprofessionally, I trip over just about anything and everything on the ground, trying to make it in time. Dipper and Mabel stop their banter when they see me run up beside them, doubling over in an attempt to regain my breath and strength.

"Don't-don't mind me, keep talking, I'll just-just, continue dying.." I put a hand up above me, still facing the ground. Dipper awkwardly pats my back and keeps listening to Mabel.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Dipper!" Mabel latches onto Dipper, sobbing silently. I stand up and join in on their conversation.

"Oh, Mabel, I'm sorry." Dipper sincerely apologizes to Mabel. I give her a lop-sided smile for my condolences.

"It's okay, we just have to go back," she grabs the time machine out of Dipper's hand, _'It looks even cooler in person by the way...'_  "and do things differently." She starts unrolling the tape measure.

"Mabel! Wait." Dipper gently takes the tape measure back, "Look. I did the math. In any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess up this day again!" he desperately tries to tell her, but she's too upset to listen.

"But if we don't go, I'll lose Waddles forever!" she pleads.

Standing there awkwardly, I get spooked when their heads both turn to face me at the same time. Mouth straight, I sit there for a second. "Uh, what?" I finally ask, shrugging innocently.

"Who's right!?" they both shout in unison.

"W-what! I can decide that!" I jump back, putting my hands up in a defensive position.

"I need Waddles, Macie! Tell Dipper to give me the time machine back! Oh also, this is a time machine we stole to fix Dipper's failures!" She jabs a thumb to the machine.

"Uh, yeah." Dipper smiles sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Acting surprised, I jump back in and excitedly gawk over it. "Woah! A real time machine! Can I try it?" I try to get a hold of the tool, wanting to use it to bring me back before the show even starts. Maybe then I can wake up, or even go back to where I came from...

"N-no! It's dangerous if used incorrectly!" Dipper raises it out of my reach but it soon gets snatched by Mabel anyways. "Hey, Mabel! Give it back!" Dipper turns to Mabel, using all of his strength to get it back from the slightly taller girl. They both fight over it, until it drops and the measure gets dragged by a moving corn dog car.

They fall, still holding onto the main part, together, staring at the tape getting longer and longer. Gasping, I run over to the car to get the tape un-stuck.  _'Crap, I'm touching it aren't I...'_  I look down to see that my hand is, indeed, touching the tape. Throwing my head back, I sigh, all the while we three disappear.

In a matter of seconds, we all fall flat on our faces, landing in some rich dirt.  _'Yup, fresh...dirt is going to be in my teeth for weeks...'_  Getting up, we all pat ourselves down, sporadically.

"When are we?" I ask first, not giving Dipper the satisfaction this time!

"The real question is:  _when_  are we? Oh wait, did you already–" Mabel motions with her hands, wildly.

"Yeah, I already-"

"Alright."

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Dipper breaks us out of our misunderstanding.

We all look down the dirt road we landed on, seeing hundreds of buffaloes heading straight towards us.

"AHHHHHHH!" we scream, running the opposite direction of the stampede, our arms thrown into the air.  _'This would be fun, if I wasn't RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!'_

I follow the two off a cliff, since that's what happens in the show, and we all land, miraculously, in a wagon, atop some flour bags. Getting up, we look around in confusion, "Where are we? The 70s?" Mabel asks, like it's normal to travel in time.

I land my hand onto my forehead.

"You sent us back 150 years, genius, it's pioneer times!" Dipper throws his hands up, carefully holding onto the time machine.

"By Trembley! Fertilia, it seems you've given birth to three more children!" the man driving the wagon exclaims, seeing us in the moving cart.

"It appears I have. More little hands to render the tallow," the monotonous voice comes out from the woman in the back, surrounded by several children.

"Tallow? What?" Mabel laughs awkwardly, not understanding the word.

One of the boys comes up to Mabel, seeing her braces, he points to them, "She has silver in her mouth, mother!"

"These are called braces!" Mabel smiles wider, giving the boy a better view of her teeth.

I grab Mabel by the shoulder, making sure I do so gently, and scold her how Dipper would, "Mabel, look, you can't mess with the timelines!" She just shrugs me off and glares at Dipper.

"Oh, so you're siding with the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig?"she holds up a calculator, "I'll mess with the past all I want!" she turns back to the young boy in tattered clothing, showing him the calculator, "Check it out! A magic button machine!" Handing him the tool, she starts tapping her foot, "Shoes that blink!" All of the children and their mom bob their heads up and down following her foot.

Dipper angrily takes the calculator from the boy, so she runs over and talks to the mom. "Hey sister! Guess who can vote in the future! Ladies! Up top!" They high five, although the adult looked extremely confused, "That's called a high five! Teach it to your friends!" She smugly smiles and gives the people a finger gun.

Stomping over to end her madness, Dipper snatches the tape measure, "Gimme that! I'm gonna set the timeline right!" Dipper pulls the measure, but does so too far, making us teleport into the prehistoric ages.

I, being behind them, close my eyes, seeing that a T-Rex is about to eat us, and the two also scream, rapidly pressing all of the buttons they can push.

Opening my eyes, I look around and see a city in ruins, gunfire is heard all over, and rubble strewn about. "This future seems nice." Mabel stands there, watching the Time Baby float by. _'I will never get that girl...'_

Dipper takes the machine and pulls it again. I just barely touch him to get into the teleportation. We land in the first three episodes, starting with  _'Tourist Trapped'_  and passing through _'Legend of The Gobblewonker'_ and  _'Head Hunters',_ finally ending up in an earlier time, seeing that it's snowing and the shack currently belongs to Ford. I call out to them, wanting to at least see Ford for little while in his early cameo.

"Guys! Wait up, I dropped something!" I yelled through cupped hands, causing them to stop for a moment to stand there and argue while I go up to the door, which should be opening any moment now.  _'I didn't drop anything...heehee'_

The door swings open, a confused man pokes his head out. _'Everyone who was watching the first time probably thought it was Stan but it's so cool that it was actually Ford!'_

He looks to the left, probably missing the twins, who were hiding behind some trees, and then looks to the right. Finally, he looks down, jumping back in shock. "Wh-uh, hello?" He furrows his eyebrows. I giggle and run off.

"H-hey, wait!" He runs out the door, scratching his head when he sees that I'm already gone.

I giggle some more, turning to the twins, who were quietly arguing. "Hey, guys, let's go now!"

"Right, let's go." Dipper presses the button, flinching in pain when it gets hot.

"Ah! Ouch, it's really h-hoooot!" He draws out the 'o' seeing that the tool looks like it's about to explode. Disappearing one more time and reappearing, we land back in the present, well, in a smelly porta-potty.

"Where are we?" I can faintly hear Mabel whisper.

"There's nothing but inky blackness for miles! Mabel, don't you see? We've transported to the end of time!" Dipper explains, dramatically.

The two take turns screaming for a minute or two until I open the door with an un-amused look. They both sheepishly walk out, rubbing their necks, laughing awkwardly, "Look, we're back in the present!" Mabel points to the carnival.

"But which present?" I cross my arms, leaning against the toilet.  _'Wait, what am i doing?'_  I recoil from the porta-potty, realizing what I was doing.  _'Yuck! Oh my gosh, no no no, that's soooo gross! Where's my hand sanitizer when I need it!'_  I flail my hands around, ignoring the twins.

I suddenly get shoved by Mabel, who was too busy trying to get the time machine from Dipper, and fall to the ground, my face landing right next to a discarded pizza.  _'Ugggggh, that's revolting...'_  I sulk on the ground, accepting my fate.

"Look, Mabel, it's over! Okay? Give it up! I've worked too hard to lose this!" I hear Dipper announce from my spot on the ground.

"But what about Waddles! He was my soulmate." Mabel cries right next to me. I can smell the rubber on her shoes.

All of a sudden, a set of new shoes show up in my line of sigh. Baffled, I lift my head to see the owner of said shoes. It's Matt.  _'Ugh, I'm not in the mood.'_ I put on a smile as I grab his hand he offered to me.

"Hey, need a hand? Haha..." He tries to make me laugh but fails horribly. "Uh, well, I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you, then bam! There you are, haha.." He emphasizes on the 'bam', trying to make conversation that I am NOT up for.

"Uh, yeah?" I cringe.

We walk off, leaving the two stare at me with wide eyes. Mabel gushes, while Dipper just stands there. I look back one more time, about to give them the 'Please help me' eyes, when I see that they were back to bickering. Sighing, I slouch in my steps.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear Matt ask me with concern lacing his voice.

"Yup, just tired!" I give him a thumbs up. He frowns.

"Well, uh, why don't we do this a different day? There's always another day, so uh, here's my number, text me so I can get yours. But you should really get some rest, you look awful...N-no offense!" he puts his hands up quickly.

"K okay.." I yawn, covering my mouth to suppress the noise. He walks off, hands tucked in his pockets, after handing me another piece of paper.

I practically crawl into the shack. The mentally and physically draining day is taking its toll. I go to climb the stairs when a fat, pink, blur zooms past me, catching me off guard. "W-whu?"

Dipper follows up the stairs, nonchalantly shrugging and jabbing his thumb upwards. "Eh, I gave Mabel Waddles back, that was the pig, then of course she ran by, too. You probably didn't see her go by you when you got whiplash." I laugh, giving him a pat on the back.

"Good for you, being all selfless." He smiles while I continue, "You really are the best brother." I smirk at his blush, embarrassed by the praise.

"I'm goin' to sleep, night Dip." I yawn once more, finally making it up the stairs completely.

Walking into the room I hear a, "Night Mace," as my head hits the pillow, instantly falling asleep.


	26. Fright Fighters

"This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street."  _'Frogger.'_  "When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts."  _'Pacman.'_ "And this thing taught me how to dance." _'Dance Dance Revolution..'_  Soos takes Mabel, Stan, and me on a tour around the local arcade. He motions to the dancing game.

We all look over to it, seeing McGucket doing a little jig, "Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!" he tells us, never ceasing his movements. Mabel sees the plug in cord and picks it up.

"Uh...Soos?" the cord dangles in her hand.

Soos whispers to us, "Let him have this.." he nods with his hand out. I stifle a giggle. Walking along, Stan gets distracted by a game and stays there while we keep going.

"I'm gonna head over in that direction, I'll catch up with you guys later." I point in the direction of Dipper and Wendy, the two give me a silent nod. Strolling over to the two, I hear them get all excited over a cut scene that was starting to play, so I hang back for a moment.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go!" I hear Dipper chant as I slowly sneak up behind them. Game over, Dipper winning, the game announcer shouts.

"K.O! The winner: Rumble McSkirmish!" Dipper throws his arms up in victory, Wendy smirking at him from the side. I get up close to Dipper and scream out, causing him to jump in surprise and put his hands in a defensive stance.

"WINNERS DON'T LOSE!" I mimic Rumble's winning chant, also putting my fingers in a 'v' form, which is what Rumble does, too.

"M-Macie...Oh my gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he lowers his hands.

"Haha, sorry Dipper, so what's going on?" I smile.

"Oh, just playing Fight Fighters with Wendy!" He jabs his thumb to the fifteen year old next to him. She smacks her hand on the top of his hat and shuffles it around.

"Yeah, and this goof here cheated!" she laughs while still ruffling his hat. He smacks her hand away and fixes himself up.

"Anyway," he glares to Wendy for a split second and turns back to me, "what's up?"

"ROUND TWO!" we all turn our heads to the machine, the next round starting up.

"Oh, shoot! Hang on Macie, we gotta finish this round." Dipper and Wendy start mashing buttons. I roll my eyes and lean on half of my body, tapping my foot impatiently. I comically look to my wrist, checking the time with my imaginary watch.

They finally beat round two, ganging up on the referee for a few minutes. I stand straight to talk to them again when I get shoved, "Oof!" Dipper turns around after hearing my distress and his eyes widen when he sees me on the ground.

He rushes over to help me up, when Robbie wraps an arm around Wendy's shoulder. "Wendy! What's up, babe? Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie."

I only hear what Robbie said and what Dipper is currently saying, fretting over me and helping me up. "Oh my gosh, Dipper what happened!" Wendy finally saw me, getting helped up by Dipper, and rushes a few feet over, also helping me get up.

Robbie glares at me for his lost attention.  _'Not my fault you pushed me!'_  I glower back. "I-I don't know, I heard her cry out in distress and I turned around to see her on the floor!" Dipper frantically fills Wendy in, not knowing the full story and most likely going to ask me.

I rub my head, shooing Dipper away from trying to help me stand up. "Well? What happened, Macie? You aren't the type to just fall over..." Wendy motions me to speak, also worried for my well-being. Robbie scoffs but looks away really quick, acting like he's searching for the culprit when Dipper and Wendy turn their heads in his direction.

"I-!" I throw my hands to mouth immediately, my tongue searing in a stinging sensation. Dipper and Wendy both raise their eyebrows in confusion. "I-I, mmmmm!" I try to speak again but instead I make an inhuman whine, between a dying goat and a drowning whale. _'Yeah, a drowning whale...'_

"Dude, what's wrong? Dipper looks like he's about to have an anerysm if you don't tell us what's wrong." Wendy points to Dipper who was indeed looking on the verge of an attack.

"Mmmm! Nnngh." I try to calm Dipper down without my voice. He stops freaking out and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"C'mon Macie, this isn't funny, please tell us what's wrong!" I stick my tongue out, the two leaning in to see why. They both recoil just as fast, both saying "Ooooo" at the same time. Dipper winces and pats my back.

"H-how did you do that, Macie?"

"H-he," I point to Robbie, who jumps back when the other two looks at him, "he, ah,ow!" I place my hands back over my mouth, forcing the my tears to not spill over from my glossy eyes.

"Hey, d-don't talk! Uh, uh, use your phone, write on that note app or something." Dipper suggests, rubbing my back.

I pull out my phone and open the notes app, typing in what I want to say, furiously. I finish with a huff and shoved it into Wendy's face. She flinches but grabs it gingerly. "What, you fell and bit your tongue?" I exhale angrily, and motion to her to keep scrolling. Moving her thumb up, she reads my other note. Gasping, she turns to Robbie, passing the phone over to Dipper, who was desperately trying to get a hold of it.

Robbie starts backing away, his hands up in defense, "W-what, why are you looking at me like that, babe?" He backs up into the wall, looking for an escape.

"You!" She jabs him in his chest, hard, "Macie said you shoved her and made her fall!"

His eyes glance at mine for a split second, before returning to Wendy's, which are filled with fiery rage. "N-no! I did not do that! Y-you don't have proof!" Dipper, having already joined Wendy, lifts his sleeves up,  _'what sleeves?'_  looking ready to punch the crap outta him.

"Proof? Look at my sister and there's your proof!" Dipper gestures to me. I still stand there, holding my mouth, trying to sooth the pain.

Wendy grabs him by the collar when he gets out of it, dropping to his knees. "I, I didn't mean it! I swear, I-I'm s-sorry, Macie!" he runs out the arcade doors, fleeing in terror. Wendy straightens up, pulling her phone out of her pocket when she hears it go off.

"Talk to you later, babe. Winky face. Ugh." She shoves her phone back into her pocket. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she gives me sorry eyes and starts walking out, throwing a, "Catch you guys at work!" and taking her leave. I smile and wave back.

"You okay, Macie? I, I can't believe he did that, and, and had the audacity to say he didn't!" Dipper clenches his fists. Looking down to said fists, I can see them turning white.

"H-hey, Lo-" I try to console him and ease his worries when I winced and held my mouth again, flinching in pain.

"Oh, gosh! Here you are, suffering, and I'm just mad at Robbie, come on, Macie. We'll go home and get some ice on that, okay?" He gives me a hopeful smile. I give him the best one I can manage. I nod solemnly.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Robbie jumping over barrels like Mario in the Donkey Kong game!~~**

After we got home, Dipper handed me a bag of frozen corn, apologizing about not having an actual ice pack. "I-it's f-f-hine." I cringe at my stupid stutter. He waves his hands frantically.

"No! It's not fine! You could have bitten your tongue off!" I cry in surprise of that being a possibility. "Oops! Sorry, forget I said that!" Seeing me cry in fear, he sits next to me. "W-well, technically it  _could_ happen." He says, putting his hand to his chin, then adding "B-but it didn't, so you're good!" hastily.

"N-not h-help-helping Dipper.." I glare at him while he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Hey! No talking, just, just keep the ice there."

"Okay, mom." I smirk at him evilly. He rolls his eyes but I can see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Dipper exits the room and doesn't come back. My curiosity peaked, I go to where he vanished, into the kitchen, where I find Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan playing poker. They all look up at me in unison, generating a shiver to erupt from my whole body. "Hey, Macie!" Mabel stands up in her chair and waves to me excitably.

I silently nod and wave back, a small smile on my face. Her face decreases from my response. She sits back in her chair sadly. Dipper leans over and whispers to her, no doubt about what happened. Still standing there, Soos finally speaks up, "Hey, Macie! Come and join us, it's really fun!"

"N-no,  ***cough***   _'Ow'_  I-I never learned h-how to pl-play." I look to the side, embarrassed. "B-besides, I don't really like poker anyw-ways..."

"Macie," Dipper warns, "You still shouldn't be talking!"  _'He even puts his hands on his hips like mothers do!'_

"Yeah, yeah." I wave him off and walk back out of the kitchen. I hop onto the yellow chair, pulling out my phone and browsing my fanfiction app, searching for a story to read for the time being. Finding a good one, I start reading while I try to get comfy on the chair, not taking my eyes off the screen. I find a good spot and relax my shoulders, having bruised them in the fall.

An electric guitar sound fills my eardrums, distracting me from my reading. "Ughh, what now!" I throw my arms up into the air, completely done with the day.

"I'll take care of this." I hear Dipper from the other room and a chorus of "Oooooh's!" from the same direction.

I make my way to the window to watch Dipper confront the teen. I watch him stand up to the juvenile, when he picks Dipper up by his shirt collar. I rush outside, causing Robbie to look over to me, his face going from anger to fear.  _'Hah, I love when people are afraid of me!'_

I raise an eyebrow, silently demanding him to put my brother down and leave. Stan bursts out the door, holding a hand out, "Hey! I know a fight when I see one! Stay right there!" He then takes off back into the house. I roll my eyes.

I watch Robbie face Dipper again, "You. Me. Circle Park. 3 o'clock." He then walks off, "We finish this," was the the last I heard before his person disappears into the thick trees.

I go over to Dipper, picking a stick out of his hair, "H-hey, you oka-kay?"

He frowns but nods, "Yeah, I just have to figure what to do about the fight later.."

"I'll help you, with whatever you choose, I'll help you out!" I toss my fist in the air with determination.

Dipper laughs weakly, "Thanks, Macie, but you can't do much with that tongue of yours.." He gestures to my mouth.

"I don't n-need to talk, dude. I d-don't care what-what you say, I'm helping!" I give him a positive grin, beaming in the sunlight. _'Well, I hope, I can't see because the sunlight is in my face.'_

"Ok! Yeah, we'll do this together! Thanks, Macie! I'm gonna go figure this out!" He gives me a hug and runs back inside.

Still holding the, slightly warmed, bag to my mouth, I lower it and touch my tongue. It stings on contact but less than before. I sigh and put it back, walking back into the shack.


	27. Pixels are Sharp, Apparently

"What was I thinking?! I can't fight! I've never been in a fight before! Look at these noodle arms!" Dipper paces around the table, waving his arms.

"You and me are in the same boat then, eh?" I smile and wiggle my own arms, mimicking Dipper's actions. He stops pacing, looks at me moving my arms, laughs, then goes back to nervously pacing.

"Just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button!" Stan suggests, pretending to bonk Mabel over the head while she giggles.

Mabel stands up in her chair, hand on her hips and her mouth in a scolding pout, "Boys! Why can't you learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!" She shakes her head in disapproval.

Stan slaps his knee, snickering, "Sure, listen to your sister! Maybe you can share dresses too!" Beaming, he yells, "BOOM!" throwing his arms up in the air and almost toppling out of his seat, unable to control his vicious laughter.

Dipper ceases his walking back and forth, staring at us three at the table, "M-Maybe he'll just forget about it. Maybe it'll all blow over." He tries to sound confident, but fails horribly.

Soos puts his hand up to speak, nervously looking around, "I don't know, Dipper. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like, killing machines!" He throws his large arms up into the air for emphasis.

I turn my head to face Soos, "Wait, really?" I ask him in disbelief, well, fake disbelief, because I AM a teenager, I should be 15 right now.  _'Actually, now that I think about it. Teenagers ARE killing machines...'_   ***shivers***

"Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it." I roll my eyes at his over-dramatic story, that obviously didn't happen!

Hearing what Soos said, Dipper backs into a corner, breathing heavily, "I can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!" He shoots his head in every which way for an escape.

I stand up and walk over to him, "Look, Dipper. We got ourselves a choice here. We can either go face him like a man, or we can hide indoors like a wimp. What'll it be?" He gets up from his slouch position in the corner, looking proud and determined.

He puts up a finger and opens his mouth, ready to speak. He then puts his finger down and slouches tremendously. "To the arcade," he sighs and starts trudging out the front door.

"Wimp it is.." I smirk and nod my head, following him out the door and to the arcade.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Soos trapped inside the game, Nort, spelled backwards from Tron!~~**

I wander around the arcade for some time, searching for a game called  _'Bubble Bobble'_ , my favorite retro game. I stop by Soos, "Heya Soos!" I cheerfully jump him.

"Woah! Oh, hey there Macer! I was just talking to myself, wondering what it'd be like to be inside a video game!" He goes to the side of the machine, drilling his way through the panel and attempting to squeeze himself inside. "I should have thought of this years ago!"

"Uh, Soos, you probably shouldn't- you're gonna get stuck!"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm totally fine, Macie!"

"Oh my gosh..." I smack my face and walk away from the handyman. I turn the corner and find Dipper, who, of course, is playing Fight Fighters. _'Nah, I'm not going to sneak up on him again, he's already stressed as it is right now.'_  I shake off my cruel plans and go up to him. "Hey, Dipper?" I put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention, "Do you know if they have a game called  _'Bubble Bobble'_  anywhere? It's my favorite game," I ask him hopefully.  _'Chances are, it doesn't exist, I mean, this IS a dream..in the world of Gravity Falls...right?'_

"Uh, what? Never heard of it.." he turns back to his game after giving me a baffled look. I stand there and pout, tapping a foot on the ground. "You okay?" Dipper spins back to my direction, his eyebrows furrowed.

I knit my eyebrows and sigh, "Yeah, just bored. How long are we suppose to be in here again?"

He shrugs carelessly, "Sometime after three I guess," and shifts back to his game. I throw my head back and sigh, moving him over to put a quarter in and join him.

He loses his second match and allows me to join, going to put his own quarter in. He drops it on the floor and it rolls to the secret code on the side. He sighs and goes to pick it up, inching past me first, and stops after he squats down. "Huh? Look, Macie, it's a secret code, for.." I see him squint, trying to read the dusty lettering, "For ultimate power.." He stands back up and goes to input the code.

I grab his hand, preventing him from doing the ritual. "Wha-hey! You don't know what that code does! It could, I don't know, erase the whole game, wipe the memory or, or, something!" I throw my one free hand in the air, not letting go of his with my other.

"Woah, calm down, Macie! It's just a code, what's the worst that could happen!" He puts his hand up in defense.

I give him eyes that tell him, 'Dude, this is Gravity Falls!' but I don't think he understood them. "Wh-I-What!? This is Gravity Falls! What do you mean, 'What's the worst that could happen?' uh, I don't know, DEATH? You never know with this town." I cross my arms, satisfied with my argument.

He rolls his eyes and stands his ground, also crossing his arms, "It's a video game code, I don't think death would come to us if I did it. I'm doing it okay?" Although he asked me if he's gonna do it, I don't have time to answer because he already started doing it.  _'Stubborn as always, eh Dipper?'_

"Fine, but if something happens, or goes wrong, don't come cryin' to me." I watch him nod slowly, concentrating on doing the code right.

Finishing the task, Dipper stands there waiting for something to happen. After a minute he tilts his head, "I guess it didn't work." All of a sudden a blinding white light shoots out of the screen, causing me and Dipper to shield out eyes. "Uhh, Macie?" I hear Dipper call out to me with uncertainty.

I shoot him a look, "Right, right, don't come cryin' to you, I got it.."

"SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!" I plug my ears from the deafening voice.

 _'What would happen if we chose a different character? Specifically the evil one, what was his name, Karate something, I think. Prooooobably shouldn't mess with this one..'_ By the time I come out of my thoughts, Rumble McSkirmish is already present, a gawking Dipper in front of his pixelated body.

My brother looks at me, I shrug, and he looks back at Rumble, his mouth still gaped. "You're...real?" Astonished, Dipper takes a step closer to the character.

He smiles and shouts, "HIGH FIVE!" smacking his hand, to Dipper's hand. Dip recoils his hand quickly.

"Ow! You're pixels are really sharp." He sucks on his hand, then flails it around.

"GREETINGS, CHILD-BOY AND CHILD-GIRL! I AM RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH, FROM THE U.S.A! PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK!" Instead of kicking Dipper, like in the show, I get kicked by his big, pixel-y foot, getting knocked back a few feet.

"Ugh-Really!?" I get up and rub my now bruised spleen.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Dipper leaps into the air. While the fighter goes and abuses a change machine, Dipper comes over to me, ecstatic. Picking some dirt out of my hair, he exclaims cheerfully, "Macie, with Rumble around, Robbie will be so scared, I won't even need to fight him! I've got the world's greatest fighter to be my bodyguard!" he gestures his arms in Rumble's direction. He's still beating up the machine..

"And this is a bad idea becaaaaaause, something bad might happen."I say matter-of-factly.

"That was so not a good reason." The boy crosses his arms, not looking pleased.

"Hey! I'm just saying, having a," I lean into him, covering my hand to block my voice reaching Rumble, "to be honest? Dumb. Having a dumb, and probably takes things out of proportion, video game character, that just came into LIFE, is NOT a good idea, no way."

"Eh, he's my responsibility-hey, have you been taking your pills?" He points at my face, a stupid, innocent look on his face and an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

My face goes red with anger and embarrassment, "Wha-Yes! Why, why would you ask me that!?" My hands in an 'I don't know' like formation. I so badly want to grab him by the collar of his shirt right now.

"N-no reason! Hey, would you look at that," he nervously points to Rumble, sweat starting to form on his forehead, "a real life video game character! Let's, let's go look at that, shall we!" He scurries off to the man.  _'Ohhhh, you sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!'_ I throw my finger in the air, much like Hiccup did in the movie.

I practically roll my eyes to the back of my head but follow him out of the arcade. I try to keep my mind off of the stares people are giving us three.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Rumble eating half a taco and replenishing all of his health. Why doesn't that work for me!?~~**

I stand in the kitchen doorway, leaning on half of my body, amusingly watching Dipper try to feed Rumble. I jump back, startled, when some food items get thrown in my direction. "Errg, Dipper!" He turns and looks at me, "What are you even doing! My head was almost got taken off, with how fast that crock pot was moving towards me!" I point to Rumble, who is still throwing things.

"Uh, I know, he's just,"

"I don't think you do.." I mumble quietly, making sure he doesn't hear.

"he's uh, just looking for something to fill his health bar back up."

"Why does he need to fill his health? He didn't get in a fight, at least, not that I know of.."

Dipper laughs and rubs the back of his neck. I face palm. "Out with it then." I sigh inconspicuously.

"Uh, he might have gotten in a fight with a squirrel, when you walked back into the shack, annnnd he may or may not have lost. Badly," he tells me, his hands put together, pointing outwards.

"Ughh, of course he did,"  _'Didn't happen in the show, well, not that the audience could see, that is.'_ "why wouldn't he?" I put a hand on my forehead, taking my leave from the kitchen.

"I'm way to young for this.." I say too loud, hearing Dipper snicker behind me. "Don't make me come back in there,  _Mother Bird,_ " I sneer, stopping for a minute to breath in his reaction.

"Wha-Mother Bird? Where did that come from! Macie?!" He draws out my name. I laugh, now running away in order to not get caught.

I stop my running when I reach the stairs and internally argue with myself whether or not I should go up to our room or stay down here.

"Macie! Rumble and I are going to Circle Park to scare Robbie!" I hear Dipper shout from outside.  _'Well, looks like I'm going to the park!'_  I stroll out the front door, seeing a glimpse of Dipper turning the corner on the road.

"Wait for me, Broseph!" I jog up to them.

We reach the park and sit on a bench, while the pix-elated fighter practices on some trees. Dipper doesn't even look concerned. My stomach grows nauseous for what might go down. "Ughh.." I lean my head down in between my knees.

"Macie?" I feel a hand on my back.

"Don't feel good."

"Right, it's normal for uh, getting ready for a fight?" I roll my eyes.

"This," I have an arm out, motioning to everything around us, specifically Rumble, "is not normal.."

"Uh, true, but it'll be fine!"

"Riiight."

"What?" I feel him take his hand off of me.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about, right?" I snap.  _'Oops, I didn't mean to snap. Crap.'_

"Right, okay then."  _'I don't think he bought it, oh well.'_

Hearing footsteps on the ground, I lift my head, squinting my eyes to adjust to the new lighting.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! I thought you chickened out. You ready to settle this like men?" I see Robbie confront Dipper, who was already standing up. Looking around to find Rumble, I see that he's in some..artificial shadowing?  _'Not even gonna ask..'_

"Look dude, I don't think you want to fight me. Let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt." Dipper shrugs smugly, his hands in his shorts pockets.  _'Oh my gosh..I know how this goes but that doesn't mean it's not hard to watch in person..'_

"You scared, huh? Is that it?"

"Okay, dude! You asked for it!" I kinda feel bad for Robbie when Dipper snaps his fingers. At the sound, Rumble emerges ominously from the shadows.

Robbie shields his eyes, "Who's your friend, and why is he...blurry?"  _'Why is it so amazing to hear the voice of Tuffnut in person?'_ I space out and think of all the best Tuffnut moments.

I don't even notice the havoc that is happening around me until a fireball flies past my face. "Oh my- what the heck-ahedron?" My eyes widen, seeing the mess Rumble made in his,  _'Rage? Revenge? What is his motive again?'_ "Dipper what the heck is happening?" I hide behind his back.

"I don't know! He was just supposed to scare Robbie!"

"Did you make it clear on what you wanted him to do?"

"Yes!"

"Was he listening and/or understood what you wanted him to do?"

He stays silent, giving me the impression that the answer is no.

"Dipper, your ego is going to be the death of you."

He sighs and runs off to catch Rumble. "W-wait! Shouldn't I go with you?" I reach my hand out to Dipper.

He turns to face me and smiles, "Nah, like you said, don't come cryin' to you if things went wrong." I return the smile and he sprints off again.

 _'I have time to spare I guess. Shouldn't be too long until they get back here..'_ I twist my lips into a pondering pout, taking in my surroundings to figure out what to do for the time being.  _'What the...'_  I knit my eyebrows, shielding my eyes to get a better view of the water tower.  _'Yup, that's Mabel and Stan alright...almost forgot what she was up to this episode.'_

I shrug and decide to join them, stepping up the ladder. _'Mabel'll need some support to get down the ladder after the events of this episode, so I might as well do it. We don't actually see how Mabel gets down.'_

"Hey guys, why are you up on this water tower?" I hope my confusion was buy-able.

Stan, who was gripping the handle like a mad man, doesn't even turn his head to face me he's too petrified to move. "Hey, Macie!" Mabel cheerfully greets me, shaking the old tower as she moves over to me.

Stan starts shaking even more by Mabel's movements causing the tower to shake. I laugh and pat him on the back, "Hey, lighten up old man, we are not even that high." I say, leaning over the railing and looking down.

"E-easy for you to say, kid. You're not afraid of heights!"

"Eh, it depends on the situation," I wave dismissively.

"What is THAT suppose to me-WOAH!" The tower starts shaking furiously.

"Gah!" I grab a hold of the railing after I start losing my balance. I peer over to Mabel, good, she did the same as me.

Reluctantly, I glance over the edge, seeing Rumble rumbling the tower, _'Heh...rumble...kill me now..'_ I backup back to the center of the big water holder thingy. _'I don't what it's called! Only the tower part!'_

"Okay guys hang on!" I shout through the wind that is being picked up from the rattling.

"Way ahead of you, sister!" Stan cries, sweat pouring from every inch of his face and his knuckles going white.

"Uh Macie? Thought you said you weren't afraid of heights."

"I'm not. Why do you ask, Mabel?" I try to steady my upset stomach.

"'Cuz, you aren't looking so good."

"Yeah, well it's the movement, not the height. You might as well call me  ***Cough***  Rumble McSqueamish-!"  _'Ugh..I hate everything..'_

The shaking  _'Finally'_ stops and we all take a moment to catch our breath. After another couple minutes I hear, in an announcer's voice, "GAME OVER!" I smile and look back to Stan and Mabel. Mabel was recoiled in fear, gripping the the center part much like Stan did and Stan was doing a happy dance.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan! I thought this would help, but I was wrong! So wrong!" Mabel cries out, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"I-I survived! I survived and I feel great! Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure: Alala-loo-doodly-doo-doodly-doo! HAHA! DEAL WITH IT WORLD! STAN PINES HAS CURED HIS FEAR OF HEIGHTS!" Stan does his cocky dance and then starts making his way down the ladder, "Hey, you comin' kids?" He stops, one step down, and looks to me and Mabel.

"Yeah, uh." I jab a thumb to Mabel as he follows it and glances over to her as well.

"Uh-uh." Mabel shakes her head again, still frightened.

"What's the matter, YOU got a fear of heights, now? Haha! Uh-oh." Stan laughs but gets serious just as fast.

"Eh, go on down, I'll take care of her, Grunkle Stan!" I shoo him off with my hand, dismissively.

"Okay," he replies, already descending down the ladder.

I slowly approach my anxious sister, not wanting to startle her any more. "Mable, hey, we can go home now.."

"Uh-uh." She does the same as before.

"Come on Mabel, the tower stopped rocking, it's safe now." I try to prove it to her by taking a step to the ladder, when it rocks even harder.

Mabel looks at me with wide eyes, a terrified look present. _'I don't blame her, I am FREAKING OUT!'_

"Okay, change of plans...HURRY!" I grab her hand and tug her to the ladder with me. She complies and hastily climbs down with me. Reaching the bottom, we both double over and breathe heavily.

"That,  ***Huff*** that was something.." I try to lighten the mood but Mabel just glares at me.."Heh, okay, too early then.." I stand back up and pat her back. "I am so emotionally drained right now, it's not even funnnnyy," I whine while we walk back to the Mystery Shack. I slouch while Dipper limps. Stan walks proudly while Mabel jumps at everything that moves.

And then there's Soos.

Walking in the door I fall over and pass out from exhaustion, though not fully unconscious. Too lazy and tired to get up, I hear someone gasp, Mabel, when they see me on the floor. I suddenly feel myself getting lifted into the air. Squinting my eyes, I see Stan carrying me upstairs and setting me into Mabel's bed.

I yawn and roll over, not caring that I'm in the wrong bed. I hear Stan walk in again, Mabel in tow, assuming he's carrying Dipper, since I hear him get dropped onto his bed as well. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fall asleep.


	28. Little Dipper

"What the HECK is going on down here- oh." I stomped down the stairs, ready to shout at whoever was making the ruckus, when I come across Stan, Mabel, Dipper, and Gideon, in the living room. They all go stiff and stare at me. "Well, uh, carry on?" I start to back up from the awkward encounter. They all stop staring at me and move again, continuing their shouting.

I sit on the floor, by the front door, when Gideon, being held up by the unnamed lawyer, carries him out. He whispers and points in Stan's direction, "I'll get you, Stanford Pines! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" I turn to the corner of the wall and start contemplating my life.

"Wanna see what else is on TV?" I turn my head when I hear Stan, who was poking his head around the corner. I get up silently and walk into the main room with the twins.

They also agree on watching more TV.

"Yeah, alright." Dipper shrugs haphazardly.

"Yeah, ok." Mabel also shrugs and makes her way to the TV. "My favorite part is the theme song." she smiles, picking her spot on the shag carpet. _'Cue the theme song! Eh, I'll watch some TV, too, I guess..'_ I internally chuckle at Alex Hirsch's sly, fourth wall break and plop down onto the floor as well.

"This TV show sucks!" I throw my head back, whining. The two nod in agreement, standing up and stretching their legs. "Wait, what are you guys doing?" I throw my head to and fro between the twins.

Dipper jabs his thumb over his shoulder, "To the gift shop to play some chess, wanna join?"

I shrug, "Why not." We all go into the gift shop and Dipper sets up the playing table and some seats. I watch as the two play chess, laughing at Dipper's annoyance from Mabel stealing all of the horses.

"Aaaand, check mate!" Dipper knocks over Mabel's king, victoriously.

Mabel cups her hands over her mouth, "What? Boo!" Lowering her hands, I see that she's pouting in good nature.

"O-oh! Dipper wins again!" Dipper cheers, pulling out a notepad and tallying a tally under his name.  _'Oh my word..'_  I nod my head at Dipper's arrogance. At this, Mabel's playful pout becomes a real pout, probably because she's upset her brother is bragging.

"Hey, why do you have a checklist of all of your wins?" I ask Dipper, putting him on the spot all of a sudden.

"Reasons!" He tugs his notepad to his chest, preventing me from seeing anything else.  _'Well then..'_

"Yo, Mabel? Can you pass me that brain in the jar? The lady one?" We all turn our heads over to Soos, who was on a step stool near a shelf, unable to reach the neighboring shelf that held the jar he needed.

"I'll get it," Dipper sniffs, standing up from his seat.

Soos puts a hand up, stopping Dipper in his tracks. "Thanks, but Mabel's taller."

I stifle a giggle, watching as Dipper gets taken aback. He splutters out, "What? No she's not. We're the same height. We've always been. That goes for Macie, too." He looks all around the room, meeting my eyes, as well as Mabel's eyes in his frantic-ness.

"Better check again, dude," Soos points out, matter-of-factly. He pulls out a measuring tape and motions for Mabel to line up with Dipper, back to back. Complying, Mabel eagerly puts her head to Dipper's. I raise an eyebrow, one hand on my hip, and leaning on one half of my body.

"Is this really necessary guys?" I tap my foot with impatience.

"Yes!" Dipper glares at me like I just insulted the journal or something.

"Woah, just take it easy man!" I take a step back and put my hands up in a defensive stance. _'They don't even get the reference...oh bother..'_  I make a sideways pout. Soos measures the twins, and calls me up in place of Mabel. I sigh, roll my eyes, and stand back to back with Dipper. Crossing my arms, again, I then tap my fingers on my arm as well.

"Yep, they're both taller than you!" Soos announces, putting the tape measure away. For some reason, Mabel pulls me to her, turning me around so I'm now back to back with her.

"Measure us, Soos!" Mabel calls him over as he pulls out his tape again. He measures us and gasps.

"Mabel is a millimeter taller than Macie, too!"  _'I saw that coming..'_

"What!?" Dipper cries, his arms extending outward.

"Woah, don't you see what's happening, Dipper? These millimeters are just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling! Bigger! Stronger!" Mabel excites, looking at her hands like they turned green or something.

"Like some kinda alpha-triplet!" Soos points out.  _'Not helping, Soos..'_

"Alpha-triplet! Alpha-triplet!" Mabel chants, pumping her fists into the air.

"Hey- come on now! Is this really necessary?" I unfold an arm, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's completely necessary, Macie! Oh! Y'know, I've always wanted a little brother and sister, who knew I already had them!" she teases, giggling maniacally. Stan walks in, rubbing his eyes.

"I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!" He grins evilly, rubbing his hands together like a villain.

"Oh brother.." I face palm.

"Macie and I are taller than Dipper!" Mabel points to me and herself.

"By ONE millimeter for Macie, and TWO millimeters for you!" Dipper points out, pointing a finger in the air.

Stan starts pumping his hands in a defensive stance, "Hey, hey, don't get... short with your sister." He starts laughing it up with Mabel.

I stand back, completely and utterly un-amused at their teasing. "Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think  _little_  of him." She narrows her eyes at Stan, keeping up with the puns.

"Dude!" I shout, but not too loud. The two stop their banter and turn to look at me. "You do realize that I'm shorter than you, too, you know!" I tap my foot on the ground again, getting irked.

"Yeah, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." _'Glad to know that Soos has a big heart!'_

"Ha! Tiny! Even Soos is in on it!" Grunkle Stan and Mabel start laughing again, taking Soos's worry out of context. And they completely ignore what I said before, mind you. Dipper's expression sinks further down onto his face as he stomps out of the room, taking my hand in his and practically dragging me with him.

"Dipp- woah! Where are we going!?" I struggle to say coherent words while he's dragging me to and fro.

"Upstairs," he deadpans. Dipper gently shoves me into our attic bedroom. I regain my posture, rubbing my red wrist from his death grip. He pulls out his journal and starts flipping through pages. Curious, I inch closer to him. "Could you please stop breathing on my neck?" I startle back.

"Heh, s-sorry." I frown, embarrassed. He smiles and shakes his head, burying his face back into the book. "So...whatcha doin'?" I finally speak up after a moment of awkward silence.

I sway back and forth, my hands put together down behind my back. Dipper turns his head half way, "Looking for something that will help us," he tells me, shutting it, harshly, and spinning to face me.

"Look." He re-opens the book, _'So what was the point of shutting it so harshly?'_  and shows me the page with the height altering crystal, "Legends of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe there are height altering properties hidden deep within the forest." He points to the excerpt while he reads off of it.

"Okaaaaay, I see where this is going." _'Literally!'_  I cross my arms and give him a disapproving pout, knitting my eyebrows.

"What?! Does it not bother you that Mabel is taller!?" Dipper starts to get upset and angry at me, which is quite obvious.

"Dude! Does it not bother you that Mabel was really upset earlier!" _'Yeah, I just went there.'_  I shout at him, taking a step forward. He takes a step back, aghast. Too shocked to say anything at the moment, I keep going, "Yeah! She gets upset when you shove your wins in her face! Nobody likes it when someone boasts about winning all the time! Not to mention their own twin!" Dipper looks at me with disbelief in his eyes. I widen my own, taking a step back or two. "T-triplet, I- I meant triplet," I say more quietly, looking down with a hand to my left arm.

_'Shoot, I might be messing up the episode...'_

I sigh sadly when Dipper doesn't say anything back, ignoring his pointed looks, I walk out the door. "W-wait!" I pretend I don't hear him and keep trudging along. I plop down onto a chair at the table and pull out my phone. I whine to myself and start browsing some fanfics when I come across a seemingly good Gravity Falls one. Tapping it, I start reading.

"T-that- Oh my gosh!- That doesn't even make any sense! Why would Bill want to 'make amends' with the Pines! This fandom, I'll tell you.." I speak to myself, appalled at this darn fandom.

"HALLO! Whatcha readin' some nerd thing?" Mabel comes out of absolutely nowhere, scaring the living crap out of me.

"GAH- WHAT THE- Oh for the love of- why would you do that! You know I get scared easily!"

"That's the point, _little_  sister!" Mabel ruffles my hair and tries to catch a glimpse of what I'm reading.

"Ha ha. Very funny, and would you please stop trying to read over my shoulder!" I deadpan, shielding my phone from her prying eyes.

"Aw come on, I just wanna see what you're readin'!" She jumps around, trying to snatch my phone. I successfully keep it away from her by stuffing it in my pocket. Mabel ceases her bouncing and pouts, giving me sad eyes.

"Aw come on- fine! I'm reading fan fiction. There." She smiled at her victory but it turns into a confused frown as she tilts her head.

"Fan fiction? What's that?" My mouth drops open.  _'Oh these poor deprived children!'_

"Well, take your favorite TV show for instance." I put a hand out to explain.

"Duck-tective!"

"Right, Duck-tective, so take that and there would be tons of stories written by fans of the show. They write it however they want. It could be a happy story or it can even be a tragic story. People can die, the author could add in some oc's- that stands for Own Character- and they just do whatever, really. But, do not, and I mean DO NOT, oh-ho! If I ever catch you reading one of these.., do not read anything that is rated M, or anything that says lemons. Got it?!" I point to her eyes.

"Mhm, mhm!" She nods her head quickly and runs back into the gift shop.

 _'Well, that just happened.'_  I sigh and rub my temple. I decide to join everyone in the gift shop as well. Throwing open the swinging door I see that Mabel is on a stool, sitting and talking to Stan and Soos. Her head turned to Soos, directing her next line to him, "I've been buying big clothes; I'll grow into them." She playfully looks at her fingernails like a priss.

I walk up to the counter, ready to see what they were just talking about, when the front door flies open. Dipper walks in all proud, his chest puffed. "Hey guys, notice anything  _different_  about me?" The sound of my hand making contact with my face was the only thing you can hear in the, now completely silent, gift shop.

Soos hastily shoots out his arm, pointing his finger at Dipper, "Holy hotsauce! You've grown an extra two millimeters!"

Mabel comes out of her boasting trance,  _'What is wrong with these two constantly having the need to one-up each other?'_  "Wh-wh-what?" she shakes her head frantically with each 'Wh'.

They line up to do a redo with Soos's measuring tape. Dipper shrugs, a sly smirk on his lips, "What can I say, sis? Growth spurt."

Mabel just shrugs him off, _'Good for you Mabel!'_  "Eh, mine happened first. I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science, Dipper."

"What? But we're the same height now." he has his arms go in a circular motion between the both of them for emphasis.

"Alpha-triplet! Alpha-triplet!" My happy go lucky sister chants again, also pumping her fists into the air again as well.

"Oh yeah? Something tells me I've got another growth spurt comin' on right now," Dipper argues, narrowing his eyes and backing out of the room, causing Mabel to turn her head to watch, also narrowing her eyes, as he does so.

 _'Why, oh why, do I have to get caught up in all of this!?'_  I sigh and slouch in my steps on my way out the door, following Mabel, who started off sprinting to catch Dipper.

**Thank you for all of the WONDERFUL reviews! I can't help but smile when I see a new one. They give me motivation! I would also like to thank those who follow/favorite my story as well! :3**


	29. Mini Triplets

"Give it up, Dipper!" Mabel shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Dipper when we, well she, bursts into our bedroom. She gasps, her head going from his toes to the top of his head, taking in his new height. "What happened?"

"Y'know, puberty and stuff." He shrugs carelessly.

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Yeah, puberty doesn't happen in a matter of minutes!" _'I should know!'_

"Well, maybe it's different for girls?" Dipper retorts.

"That is so NOT-" I try to argue back but Mabel interrupts me, rushing over to the closet.

"It doesn't make any sense. Just a second ago you were- WAIT A MINUTE! This is some kinda magicky thing. Isn't it? Was it a wizard or something? There's a wizard in this closet, isn't there? ISN'T THERE?" She wags her hand, pointing at the closet angrily.

"What? No!" Dipper unfolds his arms.  _'Maybe Bill is in there? Always wondered that from the end credit cipher...'_

"You're telling me that there is not a wizard in this closet. You're telling me that if I open this door right now-" I giggle at Mabel's determination.

"Fine! Open it!" Dipper tells her, exasperatedly throwing his arms into the air with defeat.

Mabel throws the closet door open and takes a look around. "An invisible wizard. Really, Dipper?" She looks at him with disappointment. I couldn't hold it in anymore and start laughing hard.

"And why is this funny?" Dipper crosses his arms together, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh- haha- it's, it's nothing- - oh my gosh- I'll, I'll stop now, hang on, give me a sec, oh my...okay." I try my hardest to stop laughing, getting my mouth to shut, I think I'm good, except for the few stray giggles that come out.  _'This is my favorite part of the episode, how could I NOT laugh right now!'_

"Does he only respond to incantations? Excpecto wizzarium! Wizle! Wizar-" Mabel starts moving her hands around like she's casting a spell.

Dipper quickly cuts her off, "It's not a wizard! I grew myself using this magic flashlight!"

"Lel, you gave yourself up fast, didn't ya?" I cover my mouth to prevent any further laughing fits.

"Shut it you!" Dipper smiles, pointing at my face.

Mabel gasps even louder this time, stopping in a weird stance and eyeing Dipper weirdly. "Gimme that thing!" Her eyes go wide like an insane person.

"Ahh!" Dipper throws his arms up and runs out of the room, screaming on his way down the stairs.

I stand still, only moving my head to watch the two, as they scream and run throughout the house. I go over to the large window and peer outside, seeing the twins tumble about, fighting for the flashlight.

I stand at the window, being amused, for a little longer until I see that they have had enough. So making my way downstairs, I go out the front door and look to where they rolled off to. _'They were just here, they couldn't have gone far...'_

I tilt my head, hearing some commotion coming from either the west or east. I lean towards the west,  _'Yup, that's them..'._ Heading over to the twins, I stop, abruptly, and watch as a giant caterpillar goes by, crushing a nearby car.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Never!" I return from my train of thoughts from the cries of the twins. I run over to them and see that they are standing up now. Each of them have a grip on one end of the flashlight. I step in, grabbing hold of the middle of the torch. They both look at me and start tugging even harder.  _'Seriously?'_

"Guys, would you please stop!" I shout, my eyes closed. I feel the item loosen in my grip so I open my eyes and find that the flashlight is flying through the air, landing harshly onto the dirt ground.

We all cease our hand to hand combat and stare at the flashlight, which is now in the possession of Gideon Gleeful, who had walked up and picked it right up.  _'Uh oh...'_  "My, my, what delightful manner of a dohickery is this?"

We all stand up hastily, Mabel whispers over to me and Dipper, not realizing that we are all right next to the chubby child.

"Maybe he didn't see us use it and doesn't know it's a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things." I face palm. Hard. _'Sure, I've seen this. That doesn't make this scene any less cringe-worthy with Mabel being oblivious!'_

"Really?" Dipper puts his arm out.

Gideon smiles and turns the flashlight on and off, making an audible sound effect for each click, "Flick, boop, woo hoo hoo," he giggles and points the lens at us.

We all rush up to take it from him at once, as a beam of light blinds us, "No no no-!" Shrunken down to a tiny height, we all look up to Gideon in horror, hugging each other tightly. He chuckles deeply and darkly, well, it seems like it. _'I know he is actually giggling like a little child but from this perspective he sounds deeper.'_

"Gwa ha ha ha ha!"  _'Buuut in reality he's saying, "Hee hee hee, woo hoo hoo hoo hoo!" it's actually pretty hilarious!' H_ e stops busting his gut and goes to cover us up with a jar, showing off a very creepy smile.

_'Crap! I gotta do something!'_

I start to run as fast as my tiny legs could carry annnnnnd, bonked my head on the tip of the jar, also getting my leg stuck under.  _'I tried to do the thing people do in the movies when they try to beat a closing door! Ow...'_  I wince in pain from the weight of the glass jar. I toss my head back, hissing in pain.

Mabel runs over to me, her hands hovering over my leg, not knowing what to do. She tries to lift the jar but she isn't strong enough. "Dipper! Help me lift the jar!" Mabel cries to Dipper, who was having a deadly staring contest with the evil boy.

"Oh, man! What happened?" Mabel looks over to me as Dipper asks me the question, probably wondering how I got caught under, also.

"I tried to beat it, when he was lowering the jar down on us, I tried to slide under-ow!" I grip my knee. "I think I'm losing feeling in this leg..." The two start panicking even harder, it would be really funny if my right leg wasn't getting crushed.

"Uh, o-okay! Mabel, help me lift the jar on three, okay?"

"Right!" She nods with a determined look on her face, her eyebrows down with concentration. They grab hold on the jar and looked to one another.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" I shout throwing my arms out in exasperation. "Ugh! Oh?" I throw my head back again, then put it back straight when I feel the weight lift off of my leg. Dipper and Mabel look confused so, naturally, I look confused as well, thinking that they lifted it. "Nice job guys?" I ask confused at their faces.

"It wasn't us..." Mabel points out the jar, behind me. I turn around and see that we are now moving.

"Oh, of course Gideon waits to kidnap us right when you guys start to lift the jar!" Mabel pats my back while Dipper give me a sideways pity frown, shrugging his arms to his shoulders. "Ugh," I try to stand up but fall onto my left knee from the pain in my right leg. "AH-OW!" I flinch tremendously when Dipper grabs my leg. "Wh-why are you forcing me to sit down, and- ow- why are you touching my leg?" I stare at him, while he sits me down, with pain written all over my face.

"I'm trying to check if it's broken or something." He moves his hand atop my knee and squeezes it, "Does that hurt?"

I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows, giving him a look saying, 'If that hurt, I would have shown my pain...'

"Right, right, okay, what about your shin?" He moves to my ankle area and I flinch when he lightly brushes it, "Okay, yeah, given your reaction, it is either fractured, broken, sprained, or just bruised." He lets go of my leg and stands up.

"Yeah, because that tells me sooo much!" I do jazz hands while my voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Well! I'm not a doctor!" He tosses his arms up.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't be in this mess if you could just take a joke or two!" I retort and smirk at his dumbstruck face.

"Guys! Please don't argue-"

"Yeah, where was that when you two were arguing?" I cross my arms and look to the side, speaking to myself.

"-we need to work together to grow big again, plus we're already at Gideon's house!" Mabel points outside the jar. I unfold my hands and look out the walls of our prison as Dipper does the same.  _'Well...crap..'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Cheekums the hamster!~~**

We all lounge around the the jar while Gideon paces in his bedroom. Dipper also paces while Mabel has her face up against the glass, staring at Gideon's hamster in its cage. I sit against a wall, my legs stretched out straight, bored out of my mind.

"Hey, could we get on with whatever you're going to do?" I cup my hands around my mouth to make sure my voice reaches the evil kid.

He immediately stops his pacing and goes over to us, his eyes dangerously narrowed, "Errgh, you three!" He slams his fist onto his desk.  _'Eh, I'm not scared of you...'_

"Yup, that's us, us three, whaddya want?" I deadpan, not interested in the slightest. He gets taken aback from my braveness, probably thinking I would be scared right now.

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "So, yeah, if I could get something for my hurt leg, that you caused, yeah, that'd be greaaat." I raise an expectant eyebrow at him.  _'Hah! He's at a loss of words!'_  He splutters some inaudible words and exits the room.

"Geez, Macie! You got him to leave so we can get out of here!" Mabel praises me, bounding over to me and playing with my limp hand, happily.

"I wasn't making a distraction, I really need some painkillers for my leg." I stare off at Gideon's bedroom door, blankly.

"O-oh, well, you stay here, me and Dipper will find a way out okay?" I make a grunt in agreement.

Dipper and Mabel actually manage to lift the jar high enough for Dipper to slip through. When he does that though, Mabel loses her grip and she isn't able to go under with him. "Aww phooey!" She pouts and joins me.

"It's okay, Dipper will find a way for us." I pat her on the back in hopes to lift her spirits.

The bedroom door flies open, a sweaty child coming through it and smacking some pills onto his desk. "K, I got yer' pills!"  _'Why is he so angry?'_

"I can't take those," I state in a bored manner.

"W-why not!?" He looks back and forth form me and the pills.

"Because they're too big...duh." He angrily takes out the flashlight, mumbling some obscenities and shrinks down the pills to an appropriate size. "Now, could you get this jar off of us, it's not like we can do much from here." He grumbles and removes the jar from the desk and sets it aside. I have Mabel pass me the pills, sending her a thanks and taking my bag off from my back.

I pull out my emergency water bottle and take a big sip, swallowing the pill. "Ok, that's better, I should be feeling high in about..." I look at my wrist, where my nonexistent watch is, "about I don't know..." _'What? I don't know how long it takes for pills to take affect!'_ Mabel just laughs at my bland sense of humor.

Gideon just stares at me like I'm an idiot or something. He then jumps, startled by something. He points an accusing finger at me and Mabel. "W-where's Dipper!"

"Dipper? Oh, he left a while ago..." I look at my nails, smiling at Mabel's giggles.

"WHAT?!" Gideon practically explodes, searching his room frantically for the little twelve year old. I silently tell Mabel to run.

"Wait, what about you?" she asks, hesitant to leave, her hands held up to her chin together.

"What? You expect me to get out of here like this?" I gesture to my leg and she winces, "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," I state and shoo her with my hands again. She sighs but complies, walking away and down the make-shift rope Dipper made from before. I watch her as she leaves but she turns around at the last moment before descending down the rope fully.

"You know that we're coming back for you, right?"

I laugh, _'Oh crap, she's completely serious!'_ , "Yes, Mabel, now go!" I smile and watch her descend. She leaves safely, generating a sigh of relief to escape my lips.  _'Well at least the painkiller has kicked in, maybe I should try to walk on my leg...'_

I stand up, grimacing at the small pain that is currently shooting through my leg, and limp to the model Mystery Shack. I catch my little breath, leaning onto the shack for support, when Gideon comes barreling in, panting, sweat pouring from his forehead and other locations.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

He stomps over to me and I take a step back, not knowing what he is going to do in this situation. "YOU, are coming with ME!" He roughly snatches me up and puts me back into the jar, stuffing it into his shirt pocket.

"Okay, OW!" I shout at him, causing him to look down at me but carries on anyways.

_'Ugh, and now the long adventure back to the shack!'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Grunkle Stan not understanding the concept of 'Texting'!~~**

I feel that we are back in the Mystery Shack, as I can hear wooden boards creak underneath Gideon's weight. I listen as he knocks on the door. _'Mabel and Dipper should be here any second now- CRAP, they're gonna fight over that blasted flashlight! Ugh.'_  I smack my face and stand up in attempt to escape this prison.

I leap up to grab hold of the jar's lid, trying my best to ignore the pain in my ankle. "Agh!" I howl in pain.

"Quiet down there!" I barely see Gideon eye me from my squinted eyes.

"Ugh! One of those infernal Gummy Koalas has gotten into my perfect hair. I can't defeat Stan looking like this." Oh good, Mabel got the gummy koala stuck in Gideon's hair!

I feel the boy move, presumably the bathtub on the porch, to use it as a mirror.

I can't hear the twin's banter, for obvious reasons, but I'm assuming they are at the right spot. I cup my hands around my mouth and suck in a heap of air. "DIPPER AND MABEL PINES, ONE OF YOU GROW THE OTHER RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!"

I suddenly hear the comical noise of a person growing. Gideon moves abruptly, jerking me every which way in the jar. "H-hey! Stop!" Gideon cries out, then I see him look down at me with disbelief sparkling in his eyes, "H-how did you- you can't see- how did you know they were there!"

"A magician never reveals their secrets, twerp!" I shake a fist at him. I smile, listening to the twins argue about handing me over, probably threatening him with the crystal flashlight.

I feel the jar getting lifted, watching as Gideon hands me over to the twins. Mabel takes it gingerly and opens the lid. She sticks a finger down, since she can't fit her hand, and allows me to hold on, carefully bringing me out of the jar and setting me down onto the porch gently.

"Ahh." I inhale some fresh air, now fully regrown into my normal height. I put my hands on my hips and stare at Gideon. He starts backing up slowly, sweating nervously. He narrows his eyes and points to us.

"This isn't over, Pines! I'll get you!" he threatens, now completely out of our view.

"You guys okay?" I look to the two. I Suddenly collapse, not knowing that the pain would increase with my height!

"Oh, Macie!" Mabel grabs my arm and lifts me up, having me lean on her shoulder for support.

"We're okay, but you aren't... we'll get back to  _that_ later." His eyes look over to where Gideon and I were. I smile sheepishly. "But for now, we have to get you to the doctor's. I'm going to go get Stan. Mabel, wait outside."

Dipper leaves and I turn to face Mabel, "So, did you guys make up?"

She smiles sadly, "Yeah, we did, it felt good." She stares off into the distance, no doubt thinking about earlier.

"I'm glad. I don't like seeing you two fight." She smiles fondly at me and I continue, "You know, I dare say Gideon would have defeated us if you two didn't stop bickering..." I put a hand to my chin in a thinking pose.

Mabel covers her mouth but I don't miss the mini giggles that erupt from her. Our heartfelt conversation gets interrupted when Dipper comes back out the door, a Grunkle Stan in tow. "Alright, kiddo, Dipper filled me in on what happened. Let's go." He motions us to come on, getting into the driver seat.

"S-sorry, Grunkle Stan, I didn't mean for this." I admit shyly, limping into the car with Mabel's support.

"Eh, forget it, just be sure to work overtime." He turns to face me and gives me a wink, silently telling me that he's playing around. I smile and give him a weak thumbs up.

On our way to the doctor's, I realize something and I think to myself, _'I think I just skipped a fourth of the episode...taking a little short cut if you will. I mean, it ended earlier than what was suppose to go down...causing Dipper and Mabel to be even more suspicious. Should I tell them something? Anything to get me off their backs would feel amazing...Maybe I should tell them that I know certain things? No, no, that would be bad. I should just hold out for as long as I can until I can't lie anymore...gosh and this is only the eleventh episode!'_  I sigh and rest my head on Mabel's shoulder.

I fall asleep from the relaxing sensation of her gently running her petite fingers through my hair.


	30. Summer Weenies

I laze around, watching TV, in Grunkle Stan's chair, waiting for everyone to get back from the store. I perk up when I hear Stan's car out front. The clan piles in the door, Stan comes in last, holding barrels that are dripping fake blood.  _'Yes! Summerween!'_  I internally cheer and pump a fist in the air.

"What's got you so happy?" Soos cheerfully asks, walking in behind Stan.

I smile, "I forgot that tomorrow is Summerween, is all!"

"Oh, yeah, it's gonna be great!" Soos cheers, "Well, I have to go, I'll see you dudes tomorrow!" He waves goodbye and leaves.

**~~Time Skip to tomorrow evening!~~**

Dipper, Mabel, and I all sit on the floor in front of the chair. "I'm so excited!" Mabel's fists shake with her excitement.

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy..." Dipper trails off, nit picking around the candy bowl.

"And have the biggest stomachaches ever!" Mabel throws her hands into the air.  _'Why is that a good thing?!'_

"Haha yeah!" Dipper agrees.

"Yeah, no. I do not want a stomach ache. I don't know why that is a good thing." I roll my eyes but I show a hint of a smile forming on my lips.

"Eh, it's normal people stuff." Dipper waves me off, dismissively.

"Yes, we all know I'm not normal." I look away.

"I didn't mean it like that, Macie..."

"I know, I'm just messin' with ya. I know I'm not normal." I smile at him and he returns it.

Soos, who was dutifully watching us from behind, comes up, "Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped."

Mabel stands up, pulling her scrapbook out of nowhere, "Well, back at home, me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating," she shows him a page of her book, presumably the Halloween page, 'cause what else? "Twins in costumes, the people eat it up." She smiles, pointing at a multitude of different photos.

"Wait, twins? What about Macie?" Soos looks over to me, confusion all over his facial features.  _'Yeah, I also wonder what this is about...'_

"Oh, well, there was never really any good triplet costumes while there were tons of twin costumes, so Macie let me and Dipper do it all the time. She always dressed up as someone from lots of different games and whatnot." I watch as Mabel flips the pages a few times and stops, pointing to some more photos, presumably me. "Isn't she the best?" Mabel smiles fondly at me.

I smile back, but it's not like I could remember that I did such a thing. "Can I see the book Mabel?" She nods and hands it over to me. I grab it and flip it over so I can see it properly. I look at the pictures and see that I'm wearing a Yoshi costume. _'When did I wear a Yoshi costume... WAIT, I remember! I remember being Yoshi with...someone being Mario and having them ride on my back...I can't remember who it was though...'_

I smile sadly and hand it back to Mabel, making sure she doesn't see my sorrow features. "Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention..."Soos reaches over and turns out the light, bringing a flashlight up to his face, making dramatic lighting. "The Summerween Trickster!" He wiggles his fingers.

_'This thing is terrifying and I am NOT looking forward to meeting it...'_

"The Summer-what-what?" Mabel tilts her head in confusion.

Soos glances around nervously, "The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit."

_'I always love Halloween, so of course I'm going to have the spirit for Summerween!'_

"Well, you don't have to worry about us." Dipper pops a piece of candy into his mouth, "We've got spirit to go around." Chewing for a moment, Dipper then starts choking, spitting out whatever he ate, "Ugh! What is this stuff? I've never even heard of these brands." He holds up the corresponding candy when he names them, "Sand Pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?"

"Hey, gummy chairs could be good!" I scold, popping a small red chair into my mouth. I start coughing, spitting it out almost instantly, "Nope, bleh, not good." I stick my tongue out. Dipper laughs.

"This is all cheap-o loser candy!" Mabel whines, picking up and inspecting some other candies, before having them drain out of her hand, back into the bowl.

"Quiet your discontent, children, lest the Trickster overhear," Soos says, sounding like an old, wise, teller.

"Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos." I deadpan, nonchalantly pointing to his pants.

"Touche..." He narrows his eyes and backs out of the room, eating a candy lip. I turn my head, hearing movement.

Dipper gets up, grabs the bowl and heads over to the window, opening it and shoveling the candy right out the window. "Goodbye loser candy!" _'And that's the part where the creepy monster stalker is right now..._ *Shivers* _'_

_'While Dipper is busy with that, I think I'm going to answer the door when it rings...'_

I make my way to the door, looking back to make sure Dipper is still tossing out the sweets... he is. The door rings, making me jump a little, and I answer it, knowing full well that Wendy and Robbie are here. I don't say anything, wanting them to greet first.

"'Sup, squirt?" Robbie does a half nod.

"Hey Macie!" Wendy waves, carelessly.

I smile and greet the fifteen year old, "Wendy! Hey." I drop my happy attitude and turn to Robbie, my face stone cold, "Robbie." I back up and let them inside. Dipper runs up beside me, trying to act cool but backs into the staircase instead.

"Wendy! Ha ha! Ow... Wha-what's up, guys?"

"Forgot my jacket," Wendy grabs her jacket on the coat rack. Robbie stretches his neck and peers behind us, seeing candy on the floor all strewn about.

"What's with the candy? You goin' trick-or-treating or something?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Actually-" I start talking but get cut off just as fast. Dipper hastily covers my mouth with his hand. _'Ugh, why is he so sweaty!'_

"Shut up, Robbie, of course they're not going trick-or-treating." Wendy jabs him in his side with her elbow.

"No! Uh, yeah." Dipper spurts out, quickly grabbing the scrapbook out of my hand and hiding it behind his back, "Trick-or-treating is for babies." He chuckles nervously.

"You guys should come to this party with us. Tambry's parents are out of town, and it's gonna be OFF THE CHAIN," Wendy suggests to us, while I still struggle with Dipper's hand on my mouth.

"Not surprised  _you_  didn't hear about it." Robbie pulls out a flyer from his pocket and hands it to Dipper, causing him to let go of my mouth.

"Ugh! Pleh! Eww, why are you so sweaty!" I give him a disgusted look. He just smiles and nervously rubs the nape of his neck. The two teens start to take their leave when Dipper jumps forward to catch their attention.

"Hey! Wait, maybe I'll see you there?" He gives them a toothy grin and waves the flyer as they shut the door, with Wendy giving him an encouraging nod. The door closes all the way, making an audible click when it does.

Dipper sighs and looks between the paper and the scrapbook, "How am I gonna tell Mabel?"

"You aren't telling her anything except about what your costumes are gonna be." I stand in front of him with my hands on my hip, looking like a mother would.

"But, Macie! This is my chance to go to a party with Wendy!" Dipper throws his arms up in desperation. "Why, why don't you and Mabel do the twin costumes this year?" he slyly suggests, thinking he can get out of this.

"Dude, no, I'm already being someone, and Mabel already picked out your costumes! She's super excited and I don't want you to make her upset!" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Macie, you don't understand, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I  _have_ to go!"

"You don't  _have_ to go, Dipper. But please, enlighten me on how you plan to tell Mabel. Go ahead." I gesture for him to speak.

"Uh, I, plan to be sick! I'll fake being sick, that's right!"

"You know how bad that is to do to your own triplet?"

"Oh, so now we're triplets again?" he scoffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

I splutter, "And what is THAT supposed to mean!?" I have my hands in an 'I don't know' form.

"A few days ago! You were lashing out at me in our bedroom and you said 'Nobody likes it when someone boasts about winning all the time! Not to mention their own twin!' Don't think I've forgotten about that!"

"Uh, have you ever heard of mistakes? I meant to say triplets and it came out twins, so what?"

"You've been acting weird ever since we've gotten to Gravity Falls!"

"Oh so now we're diving into  _that_ topic again!" I draw out the word 'that'. Dipper doesn't say anything so I keep going, "Look, you and Mabel are extremely close, way closer than what I am to the two of you combined, and I know that, I do, but you are going to let her down big time if you go to that party... I hope you know that." I give him a sad look and walk off without saying another word.

_'Well that's just great, Dipper is totally onto me...'_

I go back into the living room and see that Mabel is gone. I knit my eyes in confusion, wondering where she could have gone. I hear knocking on the door so I go to answer it, when Stan beats me, wearing a vampire costume as well.

I hide behind his legs and peer over when he opens it, revealing Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda. "Grunkle Stan, these are my best friends, Candy and Grenda!"

They all shuffle in and close the door behind them as Stan just looks on, and I let go of his legs, seeing that it's just these three. "I'm so sweet, I could eat myself!" Candy rubs her belly, dressed as a piece of candy, ironically.

"Hello !" Grenda greets Grunkle Stan, wearing a nice witch costume.

I laugh as I see Stan look everywhere but at Grenda when he speaks, "You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?" _'Oh yeah, Grunkle Stan hasn't met them...I wonder why, they spent the night...'_

"What do you mean?" The deep voiced girl tilts her head.

Our Grunkle just waves his cape and walks away out of the room. I scoot past them and head upstairs to change into my costume. Getting up there, I walk past Dipper, who purposely doesn't look at me, and is also dressed normally, and get into our bedroom. I dig through my clothes, looking for my Toothless onesie to put on. _'It's not a costume, but I am not giving up the chance to go out as Toothless!'_

 _'There it is!'_  I grab the outfit and slip it on, hurriedly making my way back downstairs all giddy. "Okay guys, all ready?" I smile and ask the four as I place my hands into my pockets.

"Well, yes, but now we have to get five hundred pieces of candy by tonight or we'll get eaten by the Summerween Trickster! Plus Dipper isn't feeling well so he can't wear his costume!" Mabel cries sadly. I rub her back in sympathy and glare at Dipper at the same time. He just looks away dejectedly.

"I'll just assume that the Summerween Trickster is coming to eat us because  _someone_ threw out the bad candy." I throw a pointed look to the boy in question.

"Yup, pretty much," Soos says, walking up to us.

"Well, then let's get to it! I'm ready to go, got my costume, pillow case for candy..." I look at my pillow case.

"Great! I already gave us a pep talk so we are super ready!" Mabel says leading us outside. "So, off to the streets, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!" Mabel cheers.

"All night? But-but I'm sick, remember?" Dipper fakes a cough. I scoff.

Mabel turns around and places her little hands on her hips, "Dipper, what's worse: getting eaten by a horrifying monster, or coming trick-or-treating with us?"

"Well..." Dipper tilts his head, thinking.  _'Oh my Thor...'_

"Come on!" Mabel tugs Dipper by the arms up to her, linking them together.

We wander the streets for a while, going house to house to get candy. Dipper complains after the fifth house, "I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it."

"That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Mabel replies, like this is a normal thing.

"I think Dipper is trying to take the DIE out of, trick-or-treat-or-die, haha" I couldn't help but laugh at that part.

"Exactly!" Dipper agrees.

 _'This is going to be a long night.'_ I slouch


	31. Blood Red

We decide to head up to another house, after listening to Dipper's complaining for a minute and getting tired of that. "Come on guys, let's do this house!" I point to a normal looking house with a watermelon on the porch. I lead the way and ring the door bell. Lazy Susan comes out, dressed as a big ball of yarn, her cats all over her.  _'Awwwww! They are SO cute! What? I love cats!'_

"Trick-or-treat!" We politely say in unison, holding our bags out.

The lady smiles and looks to each of us, naming off who we are.  _'Albeit, terribly!'_  " And is everyone in costume? Chimney sweep, elephant man, squeegee, ant farm! Oh and what are you supposed to be?" She asks Dipper, who was nonchalantly standing to the side, hands buried in his shorts pockets.

_'Ok, I know what happens here and I do not want just one piece of candy! Time to save the day!'_

"Actually-" I cut Dipper off.

"ACTUALLY!" I jump in front of him, my arms out wide, accompanied by the biggest, most fake, smile I can conjure. "He! He, um, he is a lonely tree farmer, given his pine tree hat, and he is very, um, poor! He's very poor, and couldn't afford anything else!"  _'Nailed it!'_

I try not to laugh at Dipper's face, hoping Susan will buy it. "Well, isn't that lovely! Here's your candy!" She dumps a bunch of candy into each of our bags and shuts her door.

"Yes, alright!" I dramatically leap into the air, also punching it with my fist.

"That was great, Macie! Lucky she swooped in and saved ya eh, Dipper?" Mabel praises, elbowing our brother in his side.

Dipper rubs his spleen, "Yeah, great!" I can tell his voice is wavering between actually relieved and annoyed.

"Okay, if that got us that much candy, we have to up our game, Dipper!" Mabel tries to reason with the overly stubborn twelve year old.

"I told you, Mabel, I'm just not up for it!" Dipper fake coughs. All of a sudden, some jack-o-melons around us go out, making it dark in our area. We look up and see a big black spider-like thing climb over a rooftop.  _'I'm not scared, I've seen this episode like, a bazillion times!'_  He crawls all the way down to our view and sticks his masked face into ours.

 _'Screw this I'm out! This is terrifying up close, in person!'_  I turn around stiffly, mouth in a straight line, and start walking, not bending my knees when I do.

I hear someone run up to me,  _'Gosh I hope it's not the Trickster...'_  and grab my shoulder. I scream and jump, turning around, ready to fight, when I see Soos. "Gosh, Soos! You scared the crap out of me!" I scold him, still pretty shaken up.

"Sorry, Macer. It's uh, just, the Trickster needs to talk to all of us, and he wanted me to get you..." Soos wrings his hands nervously.

"Okay, but I am not talking to him!"

"Yeah, Dipper and Hambone are already talking to him about your, uh, situation."

"Good. Let's go." I cross my arms and start trudging my way back.

"As I was saying," The Summerween Trickster continues his dialogue after Soos and I get back to the group, "I've seen better," he says, holding up a bag of candy, barely full. He grabs a jack-o-melon and blows it out, "Tick-tock." The creepy monster whispers and takes his leave, crawling back over the house and out of sight.

Mabel turns to Dipper, placing her hands on her hips and looking to him with a pout, "So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?" One eyebrow quirked. He re-stuffs his hands back into his pockets and sighs, kicking a small rock in defeat.

I tap my foot, waiting impatiently for Dipper to come back dressed in his costume. Mabel finally comes out of the a nearby bush and gestures her hands to it, "Introducing, for the first time in public..." Dipper walks out, hearing Mabel's cue, and sighs when the other three all respond in a chorus of "Aww's" "TADAH! Peanut Butter and Jelly!" Mabel exclaims, her arms out wide, doing 'Jazz hands'.

I hear the sound of a picture being taken, so I look over to Candy, since I knew who did it. "I will make you internet famous!" She smiles and types away on her phone innocently.

Dipper tries to stop her but his complaints fall deaf on all of our ears, "Hey! Erase that! Let's just get this over with, okay?", except mine, but it's not like I'm going to say that I did hear him...

"Over with! Over with!" Everyone except me and Dipper walk off, chanting.

"Ugh, it's only," Dipper lifts up his wrist to tell the time, "eight o'clock!" Dipper exhales in exasperation and desperation.  _'I would know, he reeks of it!'_

"Oh would you shut up and have fun already? I won't hesitate to shove a pillow in your face tonight if you upset Mabel." I throw a pointed look directed straight into his eyes. I watch as he stands stiff and stares at me, making a loud and audible gulping noise.

"Dude, chill, I won't kill you..." I smack him in the shoulder playfully, and start walking away to catch up with the group, before I turn my head and quietly add, "maybe..." I give him a wink as he looks even more horrified.  _'Hahaha'._

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Grunkle Stan getting bamboozled by those two kids! Comedy gold!~~**

After a brief montage, that in reality it took half an hour, we count our last pieces. "Four ninety eight, four ninety nine!" Mabel finishes counting and drops the last piece of sweets into the wheelbarrow. I'm the first one to throw their arms up into the air in victory, and soon, pairs of other arms follow, cheering as well. "All we need is one more piece of candy!"

"Let's go!" Grenda yells, already making her way to a house. Candy and Soos follow, leaving just me, Mabel, and Dipper.

Said brother looks at his wrist again, "And it's only eight thirty. Perfect timing!"

Mabel jumps and latches onto Dipper, hugging him happily. "Mwah! And your cough went away too!" I smile fondly as she jumps off of him and runs after her friends.

Dipper grins as he watches them leave. "The perfect time to go to Wendy's party, and no one needs to know I was trick-or-treating." He turns his head quickly and jumps, his scream high pitched when he sees my face, nose to nose with his.

"Hiya," I smirk

"Macie, oh my- lemme catch a breath- what are you doing?!" He tries hard to inhale a decent amount of air.

"Uh, did it look like I went with them?" I ask him.

"Fair enough." He shrugs.

I open my mouth to ask him another question, when the sound of screeching tires turn the corner, stopping in front of us. I put an arm over Dipper protectively, an inner instinct flaring though me. I see Robbie's van start to pull up. Turning around, because I didn't feel Dipper's presence there anymore, I see that he panicked, like in the show, and hastily took of his costume, also hiding the wheelbarrow of candy in the shrubs.

The van pulls up to our view, the window rows down and Wendy can be seen. "Hey Dipper! Hey Macie!" Wendy waves.

"Oh hey, Wendy. What's up?" Dipper waves back, nudging a piece of his costume that was sticking out of the plants.

"Are you guys comin' to the party?" She raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here?" Robbie leans forward so we could see him as he speaks.

"Oh, um. Haha, I'm on my way. I like watching the trick-or-treaters. Reminds me of when I was a kid." He leans against a tree, trying to look cool and wipes his nose.

"Dude, you're twelve!" I deadpan. He shushes me and stands back up, going closer to the van.  _'Oh COME ON!'_

"Ok, then. You're coming, right?" She points at him.

He nods his head twice, for both, "Definitely, definitely."

"Cool, see you there." The van speeds off.

"Later guys!" Dipper dramatically waves while I face palm.

I hear someone sniffling, so I turn around to see Mabel, standing there in shock and dismay. Her eyebrows furrow as she throws the five hundredth candy at Dipper's face, successfully hitting him in the nose. She walks up, ignoring my arms out for a hug, "That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all! So if it wasn't for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch me! On our favorite holiday!?"

I glare at him and nod silently, agreeing with Mabel in every way. "What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?!" Her head moves from side to side, "And where's all the candy?!"

I walk up, "Don't worry Mabel, I'm sure Dipper hid the candy in a very  _safe_ place, where  _nothing_ could possibly go wrong!" Dipper glowers at me.

"Yeah, I left it right here. Behind this bush." He opens the bush and we all peer over a ditch. We see the wheelbarrow toppled over, the candy remains floating down the little stream of water.

"What did you do!" Mable snarls.

"Well, I-pch I-!" Dipper splutters. I shake my head in disappointment, even though I knew this was going to happen.

"Guys...McGucket is about to blow out the last jack-o-melon, are we going to do anything about that?"

"WHAT!?" all four shout. We all rush up to the old man and try to talk him out of blowing the candle in the watermelon. Unable to hear us, he starts to inhale, when Grenda comes and tackles it out of him. I watch it fly into the sky as I reach my hands out to catch it. Dipper ends up catching it, of course.

"Guys, don't breath on it, or else we might blow it-"

The group sighs deeply, causing the candle to go out,

"-out..."  _'That's it! I give up!'_

"Uh oh," Mabel whispers.

In the dark street, I squint my eyes to see the Trickster approaching slow and menacingly. He gets to us and imitates knocking on a door. "Knock, knock," he greets, making me want to run, screaming, with the way he said it. All of our jaws drop, along with the jack-o-melon, splattering into pieces all over the cement road.

"So children, where's my candy?" The monster gestures with his hands.

"I swear, we had all 500 pieces. Look, it's down there somewhere. We can still get it," Dipper tries to tell the masked children eater, but he doesn't listen.

"I'm afraid it's too late! That was your last chance." He starts to inch closer to us. I stand up in front of everyone.

"Yeah? Well, why do WE have to get candy for YOU anyways? Huh? We didn't do anything! These innocent children here," I motion to Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, "didn't do anything! You watched Dipper toss out the bad candy, but I'm not just throwing him under the bus! No, I wouldn't to that to my sibling," I look over to Dipper and he gives me a sad smile, "No one likes bad candy, some people might, but when you name a candy, Sand Pop? Who is going to eat that!?" I breathe heavily as I finish my long rant.

He takes another big step. "If you want these kids, you're going to have to go through me!" I put my arms out wide to block everyone.

"Macie! No, we'll figure this out!" Dipper grabs my arm but I shove him off.

"No, Dipper, just run!"

"NO! We are  _not_ leaving you Macie!" Mabel joins and lines up with me, Dipper mimics her.

"Yeah! We'll fight him together!" Grenda also comes up and smiles at me, lining up along with the others. Candy follows suit.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." I give them a determined grin, "The plan is...RUN!" I point to the middle of the street.  _'Okay, so my plan wasn't that, but I thought if we went back to the shack , something might have happened differently and I need the episodes to follow the script.'_

We all dart off under the Trickster's legs and run into the street, while he gets confused and starts looking underneath him. He growls as he sees that we got past him. Running side by side to distract the monster for the time being, until Soos comes around, Dipper asks me, "So this is your plan? Run around and distract him?"

I breathe heavily, trying to spit out coherent words, "Yes! Soos should be coming any minute now! Remember? He said he's going to go pull up the truck! We just have to wait and he'll see us getting attacked!"

"That's a good idea Macie! I didn't think of that!"

"Thanks." I give him a genuine smile.

"Ahhh!" We stop, frozen by the screams of our one and only Mabel. My eyes go wide as I see her trip and get dragged by the long arm of the monster. He picks her up and holds her upside down, bringing her to his mouth.

"MABEL!" Dipper screams, running over to aid her. The Summerween Trickster snatches Dipper up as well. Having everyone in his hands, he moves every which way to find me. _'Crap oh crap oh crap! Soos should be here by now!'_

"Ah, there you are..." I turn around very slowly , to see that I am now face to face with the smiley mask he's wearing.

"Uh, hi?" He picks me up with his extra appendage and swings me around _. 'Oh gosh this isn't good!'_

_'Stuff is going to fall out of my backpack!'_

All of a sudden he explodes, sending all of us flying and landing harshly onto the ground. I cringe by a stinging flame shooting through my arm. I reluctantly roll up my sleeves, revealing a nasty gash on my arm. Bits and pieces of him fall all over the ground as Soos comes up to us, in his truck. "Soos!" Dipper and Mabel exclaim, relieved to see him.

"That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?" Soos asks, very nervously.

"It was the monster!" Mabel reassures his worries.

I don't waste anymore time and hurriedly climb into the truck, taking the seat right next to Soos. I zone out and think about what we're going to do at the convenience store. The truck starts to move and Soos asks if we all have our seat belts on. I say yes instantly and the others comply, while Mabel nods, since she is still upset at Dipper.  _'I don't blame her!'_

I must have been spacing out for a while now because I get jolted from the sudden jerk from the truck, swerving past the Trickster, who was, surprise, surprise, reformed! "Breaks! Breaks! Breaks!" Dipper screams as Soos struggles to pull them in time. We crash into the store and all get out, dazed from the collision.

We turn and look through the hole we made, seeing the Trickster crawling towards us fast. "We have to hide!" I whisper-shout and we all run off to hide.

"It's blocking the only exit. Everyone, stay quiet! " Dipper quietly shouts to all of us, while we hide behind some shelves.

"Oh, so  _now_  you're worried about the monster. I thought all you cared about was Wendy." Mabel looks away solemnly and crosses her arms.

"Mabel, you know that's not true! I just felt like I was getting a little to old to go trick-or-treating," Dipper admits.

"That's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left! I guess I didn't realize it was already our last one."Mabel looks down, upset, and draws on the shelf with her finger.

"I know, Mabel, and I'm sorry I made you upset, but this was my chance to impress Wendy, I just didn't think it'd be a big deal if you did a twin costume with Macie this year," Dipper admits, guiltily.

"Look, Dipper, I was upset because you didn't tell me...you lied to me, and I have a feeling Macie knew about this, too..."

"I did, but I tried to talk him out of it, sorry I didn't tell you, Mabel." I rub my arm and frown.

"It's okay Macie, you were trying to make sure I don't get hurt, but anyways, Dipper, it may not be a big deal to you, but it's super important to me. We've always did this, every year, and when I found out you lied about being sick, it-it made me sick to my stomach..." Mabel grips her stomach and looks on the verge of tears. I move Dipper over so I can get to Mabel. I start hugging her and brushing her hair out from her eyes.

Dipper reaches out to comfort her, but the monster roars suddenly and very loudly, causing him to flinch and retreat his hand.

"We have to escape." Whispers Candy.

"But what if it sees us!?" Grenda tries her hardest not to shout.

"Guys, we need to put on some costumes, specifically the black robes," I hiss, pointing to the black robes hanging next to Soos.

"Good idea, Macie! Go go go!" Dipper ushers us to hurry and grab a costume and we quickly comply. We juke the Trickster and Dipper motions us to go, "This way! Almost there!" We stop at the big hole, however, because Soos isn't with us, he's at the cackling, joking, skulls.

"Soos!" I get his attention.

"Stop!" Dipper yells, putting his hand out towards the handyman.

"Soos, don't you dare!" Mabel threatens him.

"Sorry dudes, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity," he weakly apologizes and presses the skull, and we wait, with baited breaths, for our lives to be over.

"Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries," I sigh. I put a hand to my beating heart. _'I always laughed at this part, but I have to keep it together, it's suppose to be life-threateningly serious right now!'_ I cover my smile with my hand.

"Soos! NO!" Dipper whisper-shouts, as the guy in the gorilla suit puts in new batteries and presses the skull down again, generating a joke to come out of its speaker. I snort a little, causing Dipper to look over to me, incredulously. I quickly put on a straight face and facade a worried look. He dismisses me and turns back.

Soos gets eaten almost instantly, after making all that noise, and we all freak out. Mabel looks around and finds a lone shield on the floor, she rushes over and grabs it, giving all of us an idea to gather and arm ourselves with more weapons. Dipper bares a shield and a sword, like in the show, and it has the little Bill Cipher on it. _'It's so cute!'_

I watch as my brave brother gets the monster's attention, "Hey, monster!" He throws the equivalent of a  _'Laffy Taffy'_ at the Trickster. He turns around and growls angrily and Grenda takes the element of surprise, going behind him and chopping off his leg. I cower by the checkout stand, where we were up against before Soos got eaten, taking some puffs from my inhaler.

_'What? You think I could go in there like that and beat him up? Pfft.'_

I zone out, browsing my phone while they end the climax of this episode.  _'I know, kinda selfish, but the twins understand my, uh, predicament...'_ I look up when I feel someone grab my arm, it was Mabel. "Oh, done already? I'm so proud of you guys teaming up like that!"

"Thanks, Macie! How are you doing? Feelin' okay?" Dipper walks to the left of me as Mabel walks to the right.

"Yeah, I distracted myself on my phone, I'm okay." I smile, then gasp when I get an idea. "I just remembered! Dipper, where's that shield you were using?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Uh, I dropped it back over by the shelves, why-"

"Okaythanksberightback!" I sprint over, not bothering to answer his question. I grin when I find the shield, still on the floor and pick it up. I admire the litter Cipher cameo and put it on, walking back to the twins who were waiting for me with more raised eyebrows. "Got it!"

Dipper gives me a look that says, 'You gonna tell us why you want that?'.

"It has this on the back," I explain, turning it around and pointing them to Bill. "Isn't it cute?" Dipper stares at it warily while Mabel kinda gushes over it. She also seemed a little on edge, but less than Dipper.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gordy, he's been twaumatized!~~**

We safely make it back home and all head inside, everyone but me goes to the TV room. "Macie? You going to watch old, cheesy, horror movies with us?" Dipper asks, putting a bandage onto Mabel's elbow.

"Ah," I subconsciously rub my arm, which is still bleeding but less now. "No, I'm tired. Goodnight!" I rush my way upstairs, not wanting Dipper to get suspicious of my injury.

Instead of going to bed, though, I go into the bathroom, searching for something to help with my pain. "Come on, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"AH!" I jump up and bang my head from inside the sink cabinet. I rub it and squint my eyes, seeing a Dipper in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Ow...What the heck, Dipper?" I ask him angrily, still rubbing my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but, uh, what are you looking for? You seemed to be in a hurry to get to bed, but yet, you're in the bathroom?" _'Wow, he's smarter than you give him credit for.'_

"Uh, looking for, uh, toothbrush?" I smile sheepishly.

"Under the sink? For real, Macie, why do you have to be so secretive." He comes up close and goes to duck down to help look, when he sees a flash of red. I quickly cover my arm up with my sleeve but I think he saw it. "What's on your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Macie, lemme see your arm."

"No! I'm fine!" I spin away, shielding my arm from his eyes.

"Macie! Let. Me. See. Your. Arm!" Dipper struggles to get a hold of my arm. He finally lets go when I let out a pained yip. "S-sorry!"

I bite my tongue to prevent further cries of pain and reluctantly show him my arm. He gently rolls up the sleeve and gasps when he sees dried blood and new blood oozing from the gash. "Oh my gosh. When did this happen?" he asks as he grabs the first aid kit.  _'Why didn't I see that!?'_

"Uh, when we got tossed from the grip of the Trickster, I fell onto the ground and kinda of slid on the street."

"Geez, okay, this should be good." He finishes with the rubbing alcohol and wraps gauze around it. "Better?" He smiles.

I smile back, "Better."

**Longest chapter! Please don't stop reviewing! I see each and every one and I LOVE THEM ALL. They make me smile and so happy when I see the review count go up! I try to reply to all of them too, so keep an eye out for you private messages!**


	32. Important Update

Hello everyone. I'm posting this update for those who might wonder where I am.

I have recently gotten some aggressive reviews. One saying to hurry up and update. I would usually take that as in: I love this story please update soon! But it only said the former, bland and kinda pushy.

I will update this story as soon as I can, I'm currently suffering writer's block, not to mention I'm very busy this week.

Another 2 comments said some pretty bad things, and I'm not going to say them directly, but the thing is, I can't remove them because they are anonymous, which is pretty cowardice if you ask me. I love everyone who reads my story and I don't mind constructive criticism! But when you review on someone's story and not on just mine, and there are other stories with this kind of review, saying to kill themselves? Joke or not. That's bad.

I'd like to shout out to LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin, LumpyApple, Bedrock Armor, and The Falls, for reviewing nice things and giving me lots of suggestions for almost every chapter! Thank you, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, I hope you look forward to it!


	33. Lazy Macie

**THANK YOU! To all of those who gave me reviews regarding the hateful ones. I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

I shift in my bed as I hear the twins get ready for the day. I'm not an early riser, I always do my stuff at night. I groan when I hear them start to bicker. "Errg!  _Both_  of you go down first!" I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs. Shutting my eyes, then wincing when they hurt, I open them and rub the crust off.

I yawn and stretch my arms, climbing down the ladder, I stretch my legs out properly. Hearing a satisfying crack in my fingers, I dress.  _'I wonder what episode it is today.'_  I think to myself, yawning again. I take a glance at Dipper's digital clock on his nightstand, reading 12:42. Slept in again, that's what I do best.

_'I'm twelve years old now, I would have been sixteen in December but now I'll be thirteen in August. I've been looking forward to my first job, too...That won't happen for a while now_ ***Sigh*** _.'_

"What about school? Auuughh!" I smack a hand over my face, "I'm going to have to do everything over again!"  ***Cough***  I make my way down the stairs and parade into the kitchen, noticing the lack of characters present.  _'Did they leave to the store, maybe? No. Someone would have at least told me.'_

I grab a granola bar and take my leave, going to search for my family in the remaining rooms of the shack.  _'People, family, anyone? Where ARE they?!'_ I wander the halls for a while, passing the main attraction's door. I stop and reverse my steps, I then lean an ear to listen through.

I'd know that squeaky voice of Dipper anywhere! Why are they in here, though? I internally laugh and push open the door, glancing to see Dipper taking off some fake fangs. "You've got all these dumb, fake exhibits in the Shack. Meanwhile, I've seen actual, amazing things in the forest every day! What if you hunted down a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?" I catch what Dipper's saying, walking up far enough for ear distance. Mabel is manning the register, and Soos is sweeping.  _'Why is there a sticker saying 'Thank you' on his back? I am officially weirded out right now...'_

Nodding my head and sighing, I go up to Mabel. "Heya Macie! Wanna sticker? Grunkle Stan refused them." She pouts but smiles at the same time.

"Err, no thanks Mabel, I was just wondering what happened when I was asleep?"

"Well, I wonder why you are confused! You only slept in till half past twelve!"

"Har, har, you know me!" I retort playfully.

She giggles, "I know, but we have been really busy today, as you can see, and Grunkle Stan has had us busting our behinds!" She stands up on her stool, her arms in the air dramatically.

I laugh, "Sorry, you should have asked for my help."

"You would have fallen back asleep!" She gives me a pointed look.

"Fair enough." I shrug with a deadpanned look, trying to hide a smile at her snorting. Dipper joins us and starts talking.

"Okay, is it just me, or is having Grunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worst?"

"I don't know, is he?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes! You should have seen what he made us do at eight in the morning! Okay hang on," Dipper does some breathing exercises, looking ready to recite the Ten Commandments themselves, "Alright, so get this. Mabel and I wake up together at six thirty, and we head downstairs to play some hardcore video games and the sorts. Grunkle Stan comes up to us at seven and tells us he's going to need everyone's help today, and it would be worth it! So we grumble but get up anyway, ready to help around the tours. We do the usual, manning the register since Wendy's gone, and all that okay?"

"Why is this story so long?"

"Shush! Anyway, after all of that, Wendy gets here, Grunkle Stan comes in with buckets of glittery paint, and Mabel gushed all over that." Dipper looks over to Mabel, who, at the mention of such paint started day dreaming for some reason, "He shoves a can, accompanied with a paintbrush each, into our arms, demanding us to go paint the sign outside!"

"Is there an end to this?" I ask but Dipper keeps going, my question remaining unanswered.  ***Cough***

"So we do that, had to lift the S a couple of times and put it back, and FINALLY finish! THEN- wait, where are you going." I hear Dipper call out to me.

"Away from here! I got bored!"  _'Not to mention I already know what they did. Haha'_

I hear a bunch of grumbles come from my brother. Smirking to myself, an idea formed, I skip back to him. As I do so, Dipper's face goes from frowning to ecstatic. "Back to hear my amazing story?" he asks, smugly.

"Nope!" His smirk instantly turns to a frown. "I forgot my sticker!" I laugh and grab my sticker, running back out of the room before I can get attacked.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: We put the "fun" in "no refunds!"~~**

"Guuuuuys?" I shout, watching Stan pack up his car with suitcases.

"Yes? Oh! He's going already?" Mabel comes out holding a large jar in her hands.

"See you in 72 hours! We'll see who makes more money." Stan opens his car door, tosses his fez, having it land on Mabel's head perfectly, and gets into his automobile, quickly driving away.

"Uh-"

"Did you just make a bet with a professional con man?" Dipper cuts me off, walking onto the porch with us.

Mabel blows a raspberry, "Oh, come on. Being a better boss than Stan will be a cinch. Profit, here we come!" she cheers, holding up the jar. It then slips out of her hand, breaking on impact with the ground.

"You broke it," Dipper says matter-of-factly.

"We'll get a new one," she interrupts him, her arms still outward, having not moved since the jar fell and a straight look on her face. I snort and step back inside, leaving them to clean up.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Waddles, holding Mabel's calls!~~**

I lounge around on my bed, browsing  _'iFunny'_ , when I hear the door creak. I lift my head just enough to see Dipper's hat showing. Seeing who it was, I lay back down. Dipper obnoxiously shifts his foot on the ground, no doubt trying to get my attention.  _'He's not going to give up is he?'_  I groan as the revolting noise continues.

"What?" I sit up.

"Mabel called us in for a meeting up in Grunkle Stan's office..." He trails, obviously waiting for me to get the point and join him on the ground. I raise an eyebrow, acting oblivious. "Are you coming?" he asks me harder this time.  _'Heehee I probably made him salty from earlier and now with me acting stupid!'_

"Nah..." I lay back down, my knees up, and I put a leg over the other, bouncing my foot up and down.

"W-what, why not!?" I hide a snort as Dipper splutters.

"I don't really feeel like it, why don't you ask me later." I lost it. I start laughing so hard that I start coughing violently.  ***Cough, Cough***. "Hand-hand me my bag please..." I lean over the railing and stretch out my arm in a desperate attempt to get my inhaler. Dipper rolls his eyes but obeys, no doubt worried deep down. He hands me the inhaler, instead of my bag, thank goodness, and I take a big puff. I sigh and return it to him, and he puts it back.

"Hey, Macie? I couldn't help but notice that your wallet's design seems familiar..." Dipper goes to reach back in. My eyes wide, I practically fall off my bed to get to him fast enough. Thank Thor my wallet is upside down!

"IT'S NOTHING!" I snatch his hand before it can emerge from the lip of my purse fully, hastily shoving my wallet back inside and throwing it onto my bed, "I mean, I don't want anyone touching it. Sorry, it's how I am with my things..." Not that that's a lie! Because it isn't! I hate when people touch my stuff.  ***Cough***

Dipper looks very suspicious and doubtful, but he leaves the room without saying another word anyways.  _'What's the one thing I told you not to do!? Blow my secret... And what did you do! Almost blew my secret...'_  I don't even laugh at my inside joke as I solemnly go back up to bed. I snuggle with my Pikachu blanket and take a nap.

 _'Eh, I was up late last night, no one should miss me for a little while,'_ I think before closing my eyes.

**Shorter chapter today, because I honestly didn't know what to do for this episode...I hope you enjoy!**


	34. Hide Your Kids, Hide Your Wallet!

I wake up to the smell of failure. Just kidding, failure doesn't have a smell, but I  _do_ wake up to a tingling sensation running through my right arm. _'What in the world?'_ I raise my arm up to my eyes and see that nothing is out of the ordinary, but the sensation gets more severe. I try to ignore it and go back to sleep, but laying down makes it worse, so I get up and rub my eyes, adjusting to the bright room from the sunlight seeping in the big window, and climb down my ladder.

Going down the stairs, I blatantly stare at my hand the entire way. I lower it after it doesn't seem to want to go away anytime soon and head into the gift shop, where, at this time of day, Mabel and Dipper should be around here. I walk outside, strategically stepping past Wendy and her friends on the way, who are making a big mess.

"Uhhh." I stand still, just after turning around from shutting the door, and point at the giant bag Dipper is dragging up.

"Macie! I caught something amazing!" Dipper's eyes grow wide with his excitement.

"Yup! I told him to go and catch a real exhibit for the tour!" Mabel beams, her shoulders protruding from, what I assume, are shoulder pads.

"That's uh, great...what the heck happened to your arm?" I point to his battered arm.

"What? Oh this?" He pulls up his arm and looks it over, "I just had a hard time wrangling up this guy, is all." He jabs his hand to behind him, the bag wriggling.

"Does it hurt? Any, weird feelings?" I try not to sound dumb or weird, but given the twin looks, I think I failed.

"Uh, well, when I first got hit, I hit my funny bone and it was tingling, it's died down right now..." Dipper and Mabel share looks. Thinking quickly, I spot Soos cowering behind a port-a-potty, wearing his new costume.

" ***Gasp***  Look, Mabel!" I point toward Soos, "Who's that? Is it Questiony the Question Mark?" I smile as my plan succeeds as her smile goes up, rushing over to him and leaving me and Dipper to talk.

"How did you know that was his name...you weren't at the meeting," I look back to see Dipper pondering, his hand to his chin in said deep thought.

_'Change the subject, change the subject!'_

"SO!" He jumps, releasing his chin and blinks fast, staring at me, "About your arm, I was awoken from my slumber from a tingling sensation in  _my_  arm. It's died down drastically now, like yours."

"That's so weird..." Dipper puts his hand back to his chin, not even acknowledging the jumbo monster in a sack behind him. "Well," he takes his hand off and has it point towards me instead, "remember how me and Mabel's allergies react at the same time..." I nod in affirmation, "Maybe we feel pain together? It's never happened back at home...or ever..." _'I wouldn't remember anyways...'_ Dipper's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  _'He must be completely baffled.'_

"R-right!" He looks up, having me break off his thoughts, "It, it might be something new? I don't know but it's not like it's hurting us or anything...so..." I run out of words to say. We stand in an awkward silence, the occasional monster grunts were the only thing that broke the peace.  _'Why is he standing there, like, like he's trying to read me?!'_  Officially creeped out, I speak up again, "Hey, why don't you set up your fancy new monster for the next tour?" _'Oh gosh I hope he leaves!'_

"Oh! Right, uh, okay, yeah, I'll just..." He trails off, pulling the giant sack inside with him. Seeing him vanish from my sight, I let out a huge sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. _'Welp, that was awkward!'_  I sigh and tramp over to the front of the shack, so I don't have to go through Wendy's mess. The door creaks as I slowly open it.

I stand aimlessly in the doorway, rocking on my heels back and forth.  _'What to do. What to do. I never really liked this episode...'_  Suddenly the sound of sirens are heard right outside. I quickly step back out in the cool summer breeze and watch as a couple get taken onto an ambulance via stretchers. I watch as Dipper waves them off, then when the vehicle is out of sight, he hunches over and sighs exasperatedly.

"What, *Clears throat* what happened?" I ask, creeping up to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I accidentally caused those two to look into the eyes of the Gremloblin, causing them to see their worst nightmares."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, why don't you put sunglasses on him, or maybe even the tourists, that way, they won't be looking him in the eye?"  _'That's a legit suggestion...right?'_

"I could try...actually, that's a great idea, thanks Macie!" Dipper runs off excitedly.

 _'Now what should I do...take another nap? Nah, that's the lazy and easy way out...weeeeelll...no Macie! You mustn't be lazy right now! I could try to learn more about my past? Where would I start? It'd probably be easier with Ford's equipment...I guess I'll have to wait for him to come into the picture,'_  I think to myself as I find myself back in the gift shop, Dipper and Mabel are talking over by the cash register, so I join them.

Mabel looks sullen, so I ask her what's wrong, "What's wrong Mabes? You look glum."

"I am glum..."

"Why?" I give her a pitiful look.

"I'm so tired. I gave Wendy the day off so I had to do her job." she says, her chin on the counter.

Dipper adds, "Well, maybe you need to start being a little bit tougher around here."

Mabel's head shoots up, "No way, that's what Stan would do! I just need to think positive, be friendly, and everything will work out fine." She tries to convince herself of the positive ways, but even I don't think it's working so well.

Before either Dipper or me can answer, the Gremloblin roars and smashes through the wall, generating all of the tourists to flee in terror. "What? How did he get out of his locked cage!?" Dipper shouts over the loud roars. We both look to Mabel.

She looks away, guiltily, "Weeelll." She explains how she taped the key to the cage on the inside, a little sticky note next to it saying, "For your 5 minute break!". I laugh quietly, making sure no one hears.

"YOU GAVE HIM A BREAK?!" Dipper panics.

"He's an employee...sorta." Mabel wrings her hands together.

"Well, we've got to round him up, right?" I step in, taking Dipper's line.

"Right, where's Soos?" Dipper asks Mabel.

"He was stressed out so I told him to take a soothing nature walk," she exclaims worriedly. We cautiously look around for an escape when a Mayan calendar lands right next to Mabel, causing all of us to jump in surprise. We hastily run past while the monster is preoccupied and hide in the living room. We lean past and peer over the corner, seeing the Gremloblin stick a bunch of stickers on his face.

I cover my mouth to stifle my giggles. "What do we do? He's awarding himself stickers that he didn't even earn!" Mabel whines. Dipper opens his vest and reaches in, pulling out the journal.

"Uh, got it! When fighting a Gremloblin, use water..." Dipper stops, then sees that he needs to turn the page, "...only as a last resort as water will make him much, much scarier! AH! Who writes sentences like that!?" he jeers, looking up to me and Mabel's gaze, except, Mabel isn't here, she went to splash water on the monster's face.

Dipper gives me a questioning look and I, with an unamused face, jab my thumb to behind us, motioning to Mabel currently splashing his face. The monster mutates and grows wings, and other scary stuff. Mabel runs back to us quickly, and we all blow a sigh of relief. "Don't worry guys, he's-he's got to leave eventually!" Dipper tries to sound positive but it doesn't work, especially for him.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin'!"~~**

_'We've been sitting here for almost twenty five minutes now!'_  I rip my arm out of Mabel's grip, because she keeps trying to see what I'm reading. I told her it's more fan fiction and now she seems to want to see it even more, while Dipper gives me a weird look. "I'll tell you later." I wave him off. He nods and continues to read an entry from the journal.

I keep reading my story as Dipper reads his book and Mabel slumps against the wall, bored, and whines, "Ugh! Why doesn't he just leave!?" She lolls her head back in despair. I shrug and grunt, not really paying attention because I'm far too invested in my story. I don't even notice the twins get up and run out to the monster, not to mention the loud commotion. That's how entranced I get with my stories.

I finally get up and look around, _'Where are the twins? OH, of course, Mabel was trying to save her profits...'_ I shrug and and go into the gift shop and notice that another large hole in the wall is smashed through. I realized I missed a lot, because Soos and Wendy are cleaning up in a scared and fast fashion. Mabel pulls out a megaphone from no where and starts rounding up tourists.

A long montage later and we have tons of money stacked on the counter and Dipper counts it. I sit crisscross on the ground, because, why not? The front door opens and Stan bursts through looking high and mighty, his suitcase dragged behind him. "Time's up kids!" Stan slams the digital clock onto the counter, showing us that it's blinking with only the number zero present.

Everyone talks while I zone out again,  _'When did Stan get a Hawaiian shirt? Where did he even go? I doubt he would spend much, let alone any, money...'_  I get knocked from my thoughts when Wendy and Soos run off, their steps making the ground rumble, causing me to jump.

I look up and see that Grunkle Stan has fled through the same door he came from, yelling something that sounds like, "You'll never catch me alive!" I knit my eyebrows and look to the twins, who are smirking like madmen. I stand up and start backing away, having been thoroughly spooked. Mabel turns to me and I book it, running through the employee only door, ignoring their taunting laughs.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan getting undressed for a Cash Shower!~~**

Dipper practically drags me outside, saying he wants me to be there for Stan's punishment. "Dipper!" I draw out his name, "Please let me go! I think I'm losing circulation to my arm!"

"Yeah, I can feel it," he says like it's normal.

"Dude! Not cool, why is this even happening?"

"I dunno, but let's not dwell on that, right now we are going to watch Stan humiliate himself!" He finally lets go of my arm, rubbing his own as I rub mine, and we find Mabel in a director's chair, Waddles in one beside her.

Wendy is holding a mic as Soos mans the camera. "Action!" Mable calls when she sees us present.

"Uh, look, I'm not gonna..." Grunkle Stan rubs the hairy scruff of his neck.

Mabel cuts him off, speaking loudly through her megaphone, "Do it!"

He starts dancing instantly, "I'm Stan, and I was wrong, I'm singing the Stan Wrong Song, I shouldn't have taken that chance, Now here's my remorseful dance."

"Do the kicks!" Mabel commands as he starts kicking lazily. His hat falls off and Gompers starts gnawing on it. Stan initiates a game of tug-of-war to win it back but hurts his back in the process. I start guffawing, unable to watch with a straight face anymore. Dipper also buckles over in laughter.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The magic word: Please!~~**

**_DIPPER'S POV_ **

Roughly at one forty-five in the morning, I get up out of bed and sneak around the room, looking for Macie's backpack. _'All day, all day it's been bothering me about her little freak out over me looking at her wallet! I plan on getting to the bottom of it tonight. Good thing she finally fell asleep.'_

I decide to wake up Mabel, she might know where her bag is. "Mabel...psst, Mabel!" I shake her until she wakes and she groggily rubs her eyes, sitting up.

"Wha-Dipper?"

"Shh, yes, it's me, I need your help."

"With what? At," she looks over to my clock, "one fifty in the morning!" I cover her mouth to quiet her down.

"Shh! Don't wake Macie!"

"Why? She would probably be more helpful than me..."

"No, I need to find her bag." Seeing my sister's questioning eyebrow, I explain, "She freaked out about me seeing her wallet, and it looked vaguely familiar, so I wanted to find out tonight."

"Dipper, it's not nice to snoop in her things, you know how she gets!" Mabel turns to go back to sleep but I stop her.

"Wait, Mabel please! It, it worries me that something huge is happening and I don't know why she doesn't trust us enough to tell us..." I wring my hands and glance everywhere.

"Ok, I'll help, only because I'm worried too." She gets up and slips on some slippers. We look around, it doesn't help that the room is dark, with only the moonlight to guide us. "Found it!" I hear her lift Macie's bag, her key-chains chiming from clanking together.

I put a finger to my lips, "Shhh!" She quickly frowns and grabs the chains, preventing them from making anymore noise.

"Alright, let's see here..." I start rummaging through it after setting it onto the ground carefully and quietly. "Inhaler, earbuds, a granola bar?" Mabel giggles.

"Wallet!" Mabel pulls out Macie's wallet and hands it to me.

I inspect it and see that it's just reddish brown, with some golden corners. "Turn it over, dumb dumb." I roll my eyes but obey and when I see what it is, I gasp, choking on my own spit. Mabel pats my back and takes a look for herself. She, too, starts choking and, at the same time, we pat each other's back.

It's the same design for Journal 3, the same six-fingered hand with a three smack-dab in the middle. "What in the..." I'm completely silenced, not knowing what I should say. "Same color, same hand, same three. Mabel! What does this even mean!? I know for a fact she had a wallet before we came here. And she couldn't have possibly known about the journal before we found it that day!"

I look into Mabel's eyes and see that they're glossy. "Dip-Dipper, what's going on?"

My confused and hurt expression turns worried and sorrowful as I hug Mabel, "I don't know Mabel, we have to get to the bottom of this, we'll ask Macie sometime." She sniffs and I feel her nod her head. She trudges back into bed and pulls her covers up. I sit on the ground, examining the wallet until I hear her breathing even out, indicating she's asleep.

I sigh and stand up, my left knee popping in the process, and head into my own bed, not knowing I accidentally dropped the wallet on the ground before I put the bag away.

I didn't fall asleep until dawn.


	35. Bottomless Hotdogs

"Macie!" I wince when Mabel's loud voice rings in my ears. Covering my head with my blanket doesn't seem to help either. "Macie! Grunkle Stan is taking us to the Bottomless Pit! C'mon let's go!"

"MMmmm-Wait what?" I sit up, suddenly wide awake. "Okay, but why?"  _'Heh heh'_

"I dunno, but Dipper said to invite you."

"Go without me." I stretch an arm out and shoo her off.

"Mkay, bye!" Mabel's footsteps are heard throughout the shack until I hear the sound of an engine. Yawning, I sit up and climb out of bed. Throwing on my clothes for the day, I spot something on the ground. I stagger outside, slumping from fatigue, and I watch as the gang drives off in the golf cart.

I dramatically walk back inside the shack, attempting to whistle but it only comes out as me blowing air. I roll my eyes,  _'I never did learn how to whistle.'_ " ***Sigh***  Where is it, where is it?" I mumble to myself as I look for something in particular. "Aha!" I grin as I find what I'm looking for and lug it out from the closet.

"Alright!" I stand with my hands on my hips, staring at nothing in particular, "How do I work a barbecue?!" my mouth still in a smile formation and my eyes looking dumbfounded.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper's voice crack "Stop it guYys!" I love it!~~**

One burnt hand later, and I got the grill lit and ready to be cooked on. "Aaaand I don't have any freaking hot dogs..." I scowl and head over to the hose, picking it up angrily and going back to the barbecue. I promptly put out the fire and toss the hose to the side. _'Now I have to go to the store but I don't have anyone to take me, and I'm definitely not going by myself...'_

I sullenly go back inside and sit on a chair, contemplating my options. _'So, the four should be in the pit for twenty two minutes, given the length of the episode, that is, and I have no idea how long it takes for hot dogs to cook...'_

I lay my head on hand, groaning and moping. "Hello? Anyone here?" My head shoots up at the voice of Wendy.  _'Wendy can go to the store with me!'_

I jump up and run to where her voice is coming from, the gift shop. "Wendy!" I yell, slamming open the swinging door. "We-Wendy..." I bend down and hold my hands on my knees, trying to regain my breath.

"Woah! Calm down, just breathe! What is it you want to tell me? And where is everyone else?" Wendy pats my back.

"Uh," I regain my posture, "they went to the Bottomless Pit to throw some stuff away and fell in, I was planning on grilling some hot dogs by the pit, so when they come up I'll just be standing there preparing delicious food." I rub my neck sheepishly, "I dunno, I thought it'd be funny."

_'She's probably going to think I'm cruel and crazy...'_

"Dude, that sounds awesome! Can I join?"

Stunned and amazed, I smile and get all giddy, "Yeah of course! I already got the grill- oh wait...we don't have any hot dogs." My excitement turns to sadness and I sigh lowly.

Wendy looks a little upset, too, before I can see that she visibly gets an idea. "Hey, cheer up, man! We can head over to the super market and get some!" I get super excited and rush upstairs to grab my backpack.

Opening the door to my room, I look to where I left my bag at, on a drawer knob. I smile and pick it up, accidentally stepping on something. I look down to grab whatever it was and I see that it's my wallet, sitting upright, just waiting to be found. "What the- why is this here!?" I suddenly get angry. It couldn't have fallen out because I can physically see that my bag is closed up tight.

I pick it up and furiously shove it back into its rightful place. Grumbling, I make my way back downstairs, but put on a smile right before I encounter Wendy. She smiles when she sees me, putting her phone into her pocket, "Ready?" I nod as she leads the way.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The remix for Dipper's voice! "Nice to meet you. My name's Dipper Pines, P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines Nice to meet you P-p-pines, Pines, Pines"~~**

A bell rings when Wendy and I step inside the store. Instantly, we head over to the frozen foods section. "Wendy! What're you doin' here, babe?" _'Ugh, why is Robbie here?'_  I roll my eyes and cross my arms, raising an eyebrow towards him, but he ignores me.

"Hey Robbie, me and Macie here," she gestures an arm at me, and Robbie glances down, eyeballing me weirdly, _'Am I that short?'_ I self consciously look at myself, "are getting some hot dogs, for, well, I guess it's sorta like a prank, right Macie?" I smile and nod eagerly.

"Yeah, that's cool...not, why don't we get away and go do something?" I quietly growl at Robbie,  _'How dare he step in and do this!'_

Wendy takes his arm off her shoulder, "No way! Macie and I are doing some girl time." The angsty teen boy starts looking around, sweating nervously.

"W-wait! I uh, I have some tickets, for this outdoor show. They were really expensive! Plus the show isn't that long, are you sure you can't hang with me for a little bit?" My face turns into a disgusted expression by itself as Robbie gives his best puppy dog eyes.  _'Pfft, Mabel could do better...Plus, Wendy isn't going to abandon me for a stupid outdoor play!'_

Wendy looks off to the side as she rubs her right arm, "Sorry, Macie, but would it be okay if we went? It would only be twenty minutes at most." She gives me a sad, hopeful, smile. _'I can't believe this...'_  I try my hardest not to frown or be upset in the slightest.

"But, hot dogs...and everyone should be coming up out of the pit in, like, fifteen minutes!"

"Uh, well, why don't you start without me? Here," she hands me money, for what I'm assuming is for hot dogs, "and I'll be there right after the show's over, yeah?"

I attempt to not look disappointed, _'I'm used to this, I'm used to this, it always happened back at home...'_  and I think it worked because I'm now standing in a convenience store all by my lonesome. I turn my head to the right and see Wendy and Robbie walking down the street, an arm over her shoulder as they chat and laugh.

I sigh as I grab a package of hot dogs, turning to go back down the aisle. "Macie? Hey!" My face contorts to confusion as I didn't recognize the voice. I turn around and see Matt walking towards me, waving like a lunatic. I internally roll my eyes, making an almost audible high pitched whining noise,  _'Nooooo, I am not in the mood for this!'_ I put on the best smile facade I could manage and waved back.

"Hi?" I cringe as I awkwardly wave back, even more of a lunatic than he could ever be.

"What's up? He smiles brightly as he carries a basket full of items. I watch as his eyes glance down to my hand, and I subconsciously hide it, "Oh gosh, what happened to your hand?" His eyebrows slant in worry.

"B-burned it, on a grill." I look away so he doesn't see my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He gives me an encouraging smile, "Did you put anything on it?"

 _'Yeah, air...thanks, Matt!'_ "No, I didn't think of that, I was kind of in a hurry, and when I noticed we didn't have any hot dogs I forgot all about it."

"Oh okay, well, does it hurt anymore?"

"Not unless I rub it on something..."  _'Why is he so worried for me?'_

"That's good, but I do have some ointment for burns like this at home, I should put some on for you!" he offers and I think of a way to decline politely.

"NO! I- I mean, no thanks, I probably have something at home, too, but I didn't look for any. Plus, isn't it weird to already be inviting me to your house?"  _'I have no clue where this courage came from...'_

He blushes and laughs sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck, "Yeah, haha, you're probably right, it must have been weird for you, sorry..."

"No, it's okay, thank you for worrying about me..." I trail off and I look down to the hot dogs that were currently freezing my chest. "Ah! I should get a new one..." I rip the package off of me and put it back in the freezer, also rubbing some ice chips off my shirt.

When I turn back to face him I see, for a split second, a fond smile on his lips, before he goes back to a polite smile. "Well, can I at least walk you home? Maybe I could help you with that grill of yours."

 _'There's nobody home and I don't really know this guy...'_ "Sure!" _'Why did I say that?!'_

"Great! Let me buy my things real quick." He swipes my item into his hand and tosses it into the basket he's carrying.

"Whu-?" I cry out in surprise when my arms fall down to my sides from not having anything in them anymore.

"Don't worry," Matt winks at me, cheekily, "I'll buy these for you."  _'Holy...I barely know the guy, and he's already buyin' me weenies!'_

"Wait! You don't have to, I have cash..."

"It's okay, I insist!" I go to protest some more, when I find he's already gone, _'Annnnnd he's already at the check out line...'_ I groan but follow him through checkout without saying a word.

"Okay, all checked out, ready to go?" I blink rapidly when I notice that Matt is talking to me.

"Oh, yeah yeah, sorry, I zoned out there, thanks for buying the dogs."

"No problem, now, lead the way!" he laughs as he pushes me in front of him.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Tumbleweed Terror the pinball game! Who else wants to try that game?~~**

We make it back to the shack as he quietly laughs. I turn around, ready to ask him what's so funny, when he sees my questioning gaze and speaks before I could, "Sorry, it's just, I thought this was just a tourist store or something, I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, only for the summer, though," I miss his smile turned frown, "Just me and my triplets, Dipper and Mabel, with my Great Uncle Stan."

"O-oh, that's nice." I miss the upset tone in his voice as I focus on rolling the hose back up. "Alright, let's get this grill lit!"  _'Why does his voice sound strained?'_

"By all means." I gesture to the barbecue. Matt gives me a goofy grin and lights it successfully.

"Ta-da!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a wizard, now where's the hot dogs?" Hiding my smile while he laughs, I find the package and rip it open, tossing hot dogs onto the grill one by one. They sizzle as Matt turns them over, carefully cooking them. I heard a phone vibrate, causing our peaceful silence to be interrupted. Matt reaches into his pocket, after handing me the tongs, and answers it.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be home soon, bye." Promptly hanging up, he shoves his cell back into his jeans, turning to me with an apologetic look, "Sorry Macie, I have to go." He starts packing up his bags and starts to run off, turning around and waving goodbye.

"It's okay, bye." I let out a huge sigh as I can finally frown.  _'The four should be coming out any minute now...'_  I start preparing the dogs mindlessly, putting each in a bun and setting it on a plate.

"AHHHH!" My head turns to the giant hole extremely fast when their screams are heard. They all come out, falling on their butts and looking around in shock.

"'Sup?" Hearing me, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan look at me, not saying a word. I laugh and offer a hot dog. Dipper is the first to stand up and grab one.

"Macie, why are you cooking hot dogs right next to the pit?" I almost laugh at the tone he used.

"Why not? Saw you guys fall in so I decided to make hot dogs for when you came out...got a problem with that?" I narrow my eyes at him and he backs away with his hands up in a defensive stance.

"Nope, uh, I'll just go eat over here..." He walks to the back of the group and eats his food. Soos and Mabel grab one as well. Soos piles up on condiments, while Mabel just gets ketchup. With the last hot dog, I toss it into the pit, while Stan is distracted, leaning on a sign.

"Why'd you throw one in there?" Mabel tilts her head.

"That one is Stan's." I smile right as the sign breaks and he falls in.

We all laugh except Dipper, who, of course, gives me a weird look. I sigh irritably, "Dude, can you just enjoy what just happened instead of looking at me like I'm some kind of monster!?"

"Well, I'm looking at you like that because it seems like you knew Grunkle Stan was going to fall back in."

"Yeah? Why don't you look around for some logical explanation instead of assuming I knew for no reason! Look," I point to the broken sign post, "the sign was old and rickety and starting to break, I saw it and knew he would fall in."

Soos and Mabel silently nod in agreement with my reasoning.

"Well, what about your wallet!?"  _'Oh my gosh, that little...!'_

"You went through my backpack!?"

"Yeah! I did! You know why? Because you were freaking out about me looking at it yesterday! And now I know why!"

"I don't like people going through my stuff! I never have, so why would you go and do that!? Lemme guess, you got Mabel to do it, too, huh?" I glare at Mabel and she looks down guiltily.

"Macie! We're worried about you! What are you hiding!?" Dipper asks.

"I'm not hiding anything! You have no right to be worried about me if I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Why won't you trust us with what you're going through, Macie?" Mabel cries, joining in.

I growl and tug at my hair, "I can't tell you! Okay, FINE you got me, whatever, but I can't, nor will I, tell you what I'm going through, because YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" I stomp back into the shack and slam the door, ignoring their shocked expressions. Slumping down the door, I throw my hands to each side of my head, eyes wide at what just happened, I now realize I have tears flowing freely down my face and splashing onto the wooden floor.

Anger seeping though my body, I stomp upstairs and slam our door shut. I pace around, until I find a lone rock on the floor. Picking it up I lob it at the wall, only feeling a tiny bit satisfied by the noise from impact. I grab it off the ground again when I hear a knock come from outside the door.  _'I forgot to lock it...'_  I rush over and lock it before whoever was outside could open it.

"Macie, come on, let's talk about this!" I hear Dipper's uneasy voice.

"Well don't you have the nerve for coming up here!" I fire the rock at the door, generating a loud bang. Hearing no response, I continue, "So, you want to talk about it? Well too bad! I am not in the mood today! NOPE, had a terrible day, but I'm sure you wouldn't care...nooooo, all you care about is why I'm acting weird or how I know certain things. At least  _I_ don't go through  _OTHER_ people's  _THINGS_! So too bad Dipper, leave me alone, I'm not talking to you or Mabel!" I breathe heavily and walk over Dipper's things, tossing his books to the side and hiding pens under my pillow.

 _'Mmmm'_  I put his books back but keep the pens. I angrily grab my pill bottle full of  _'Melatonin'_ and pop one in, swallowing it with water and climbing up to my bed. I angrily read fan fiction on my phone for an hour before I fall asleep.

**~~Dipper's POV~~**

I go back downstairs to where a crying Mabel, and equally worried Soos, is. "She's not coming out anytime soon, guys. She threw a rock at me, I think, good thing the door was there..." I rub my arm.

"You, uh, really must have struck a nerve..." Soos nervously wrings his hands and looks around the room.

"No, it's not just that, I shouldn't have snapped and yelled at her like that. It's not like I knew how her day went and I ended up rubbing salt into the wound...And Mabel, we're probably going to have to sleep out here tonight...that door isn't budging."

"Oh," she sniffs, rubbing her nose with her sleeve, "But it's okay, she'll, she'll just need some time to cool off and we'll all be back to normal! ...Right?" My saddened sister gives me a worried, yet hopeful look.

"I don't know Mabel, I'm not sure what's going on, but we have to support her with however she wants to deal with it, as much as it kills me with not knowing, it's what we're going to have to do."

"Right."

"And I'll help too!" Soos pumps his fist.

"Thanks, Soos." We go our separate ways and I sit at the table, thinking hard.

_'So she seems to know when and where certain things will happen, given all that has happened, and then the wallet. I'm not sure about that one, only that she knew about the journal beforehand... what if she's a time traveler! No, that's ridiculous...maybe she was cursed by something and now she knows all? Also ridiculous...Maybe she simply loved the journal and got a new wallet custom made? I guess the only way of knowing is to get the information from Macie directly...Oh, I almost forgot about that one thing she said, "This is gonna be a long episode..." What was that about? Ugh why is everything so complicated?!'_

I yawn and rest my head on the table, falling asleep just two minutes later.

**So, another episode in only one chapter, but can you blame me? It's practically an entire episode in stories via a flashback like scene so yeah...I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every review, so don't forget to leave one...or a thousand :D!**


	36. The Deepest End

I wake up with a pounding headache as I groan in pain and despair. I recall the previous events and moan while slipping out of bed, sloppily putting light clothes on due to the random heat.  _'Ugh, it's 'The Deep End'._  My forehead and neck already start to sweat by the time I make my way to the living room.

Soos, Mabel, Dipper, and Stan are all lying on the ground, sweating profusely and fanning themselves. "Uhh, guys?" I look around awkwardly. I'm not even sure if they're even alive by how they look.. _.'Just kidding, that would be morbid for a kid's show,_   _*Cough 'Bill Cipher shuffles the functions of every hole in your face...' cough*_

In response, they all just groan and moan. _'Tough crowd...'_  Mabel is the first to get up as she turns on the TV, only to flop back down. I keep my position in the doorway and just stare at the four of them, until the TV plays the news, talking about the opening of the Gravity Falls Pool. Instantaneously, everyone gets up and starts shaking eagerly with excitement.

"Gravity Falls Pool?"

"Today?"

"Pun intended?"

"Quick! To the car!"

The mystery squad rolls out and about, each going to their rooms to, presumably, change into their swimsuits. Standing and holding my head from the pounding headache, everyone else zooms by, getting towels and the sort for the pool.

"Guyss!" I moan, causing Mabel to stop and come over, having been the closest.

"What? Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Ready?...Ugh I'm just so confused! About yesterday and I have this raging headache!" Mabel's face turns to concern when I mentioned yesterday and she quickly changes the subject.

"Ehh, I'll get you some pills for your head and you go get changed!"

I roll my eyes, stopping and wincing from the pain, but make my way upstairs anyways. _'I don't even remember packing a swimsuit for the trip with my mom, why would I have one now?'_  I scrounge around my room a little more before I give up and head back down.

I find Mabel in the kitchen, pouring some juice in a glass. "Hey, I got your juice and pills!" She smiles as she watches me walk in.

"Thanks, Mabel, but I don't have a swimsuit, I looked all over."

"Wha wha what! How did you not pack a swimsuit for summer!?" She jumps up with dramatic surprise.

"I don't know! Up until the bus ride I don't remember anything, remember?!"

"Is that still a thing? Sorry Macie, I didn't know you still didn't remember. Maybe you hit your head to cause it-  ***Gasp*** \- what if it's permanent! And now you can never remember anything!"

"Woah, relax Mabel!"  _'I should keep it reasonable and possible...'_  "I, uh, I remember everything except the, uh, week! Yeah, the week before we were shipped off, so don't worry about me." _'I think that suffices!'_

I hear Mabel mumble under her breath very quietly, "Don't worry about you? Pfft, Dipper and I are beyond worried..." but I don't ask her about it. I down my pills really quick and wipe the excess juice from my lip.

"So, you guys can go without me then, since I don't have a swimsuit..."

All of a sudden her charming and sporadic demeanor comes back into life as she throws her face into mine, "What! No way are we leaving you here on the hottest day of the year! We'll go to a store so we can get a fancy new one!" I don't have time to respond as I am already getting dragged out of the shack and into the car.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The kid trapped in the pool. Did anyone get sad when they watched the montage of him being in there for multiple seasons!? I know I did...XD~~**

"SwimSuit Outlet, wow, such a creative name." I roll my eyes as Dipper laughs at my sarcasm.

"Oh never mind the name and go find the perfect suit!" Mabel pushes me ahead and I stumble, almost losing my footing.

"Okay okay, where's Grunkle Stan and Soos?"

Dipper jabs a thumb behind his shoulder, his other hand tucked snugly in his pocket, "Staying in the car, something about not wanting to go in and look at all the swim suits, well Stan said that anyways, he also ordered Soos to fix the radio while they wait so..."

"Ok, well are you coming?"

"Yeah yeah, hang on," Dipper playfully rolls his eyes and then bends down and starts tying his shoes. "K, let's go in and get this over with, I need to get to that pool!"

"Don't we all!" Mabel squeals and runs ahead of us, bursting through the doors. Dipper and I sigh in perfect unison, looking to each other briefly, before giggling like a couple of two year olds. _'I guess we are way too used to Mabel's emotions? Haha I love this girl!'_

I sober and change my demeanor to serious while it's just us, "Hey, uh, look, are we going to talk about yesterday-"

Dipper puts his hand up, successfully stopping me, "No, look, as much as it kills me that whatever you're going through is severe enough for you not to tell us, we won't bother you about it, I just want you to know that Mabel and I are extremely worried, not just about you physically but we're also worried for your mental stability and what toll, whatever this is, is taking on you. So please, please come to us when you're ready." I take in what Dipper said and smile, nodding my head ferociously as I hug him.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me...I promise to tell you guys when I'm ready. But," I look away guiltily, "I don't know if you guys would ever trust me anymore, you might even hate me with the truth, I've been trying so hard to conceal it, but you guys are just so smart."

"Macie, you're our triplet," I moan sadly when he says triplet, "and we'll always have a triplet bond, I don't think we can ever hate each other. But we can also figure this out together, we can gather information with what your're going through and help! There's always a solution for everything! It can't be healthy for you to be bottling up everything for so long," he admits. "Me and Mabel also wanted to apologize about snooping in your stuff, and with me lashing out on you. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry..." Dipper rubs his arm guiltily, not wanting to see my expression, I assume.

"Thanks, that also means a lot, I'm sorry for my anger getting the best of me...although I don't really regret it." I laugh sheepishly.

"That's okay, you had every right to be mad."

"Do, do you remember on Pioneer Day, when you and Mabel felt like I wasn't there?"

"Yeah, that could have been an anomaly or some other explanation-"

"No, I have an idea on what it could be but I don't think I should tell you now..."

"O-okay, I'll wait for you to come around, just don't do anything rash okay? Oh and about your memory...n-never mind, we can dwell on that some other time, it's hot out here, and I think I'm getting a sunburn..." He grins as he tries to lighten the somber mood.

I smile appreciatively when he drops the subject, "Thanks," and we walk inside the store together.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gideon saying: "Deal with it," while putting on sunglasses... like a BOSS!~~**

We finally get into the pool after finding a swimsuit for myself. The suit is a one piece, _'Because I'm self conscious af'_  with an iconic ladybug design.  _'Heh heh, no one expects it to be...MIRACULOUS!'_  I head straight for the pool, after I make sure my bag is safe in a locker I convinced Stan to rent. I dip my foot into the water to test it out.

 _'Nice and warm!'_  I assume from the sun beating down on it all day. I slowly submerge myself and swim over to the wall, wanting to observe all the characters first. Nothing really happens since Stan, Soos, and Dipper are standing where they stopped from before, only missing Mabel, who, as I move my head to the other end of the pool, is trying to approach Mermando. Given that they are still there...Wendy should throw a water balloon at Stan's face any second now.

 ***SMACK***  My head flashes to Stan's quickly, seeing the remains of a water balloon slide down his now wet face. I snort as I look at his astonished face. "Hey !" Wendy calls from her lifeguard tower.

"Wendy? Where's the lifeguard?" Grunkle Stan shields his eyes as he looks up to the red head.

"I am the lifeguard. I make the rules, sucka!" Wendy reaches into her bucket of ammo and lobs another one to his face, as he runs away he is followed by more. I laugh, gleefully entertained. Dipper soon goes to talk to her and Soos goes off to do his own thing.  _'Should have bought some goggles...'_

I groan loudly, causing a couple sun bathers to look at me weird. I awkwardly ignore their gazes and get out of the water, dripping my way to Wendy. Right when I get over, miraculously not slipping on my way, Dipper heads off to the boss, Mr. Poolcheck, no doubt trying for his job Wendy offered him.

"Hey, Wendy!"

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys have any goggles here?"

"Oh sorry, I don't think we do, but you can always check the supplies, if you can get past Mr. Poolcheck that is." She points to the door with the pool accessories and supplies.

"Okay, thanks anyways." I walk off, disappointed. _'There is no way in Valhalla I'm going to go look in there. I hate that guy! He's so creepy in the show, I can't imagine what it'd be like in real (real?) life...'_

"Macie! I got the job but now I'm super nervous about working with Wendy!"

"Dude, slow down and explain. Wait never mind, don't explain, I already know. I saw what happened." He nods and sits down on the edge, dipping his feet into the lukewarm water. "Alright so why don't you just talk about mutual interests? Oh man, if I ever had the chance to talk to my crushes..."

"Who are your crushes anyways?"

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject! Plus we can talk about that some other time, who knows what Mabel'll do if she found out we talked about crushes without her."

"True, true," Dipper nods with his hands on his chin.

"As I was saying, why do you always have to get so flustered around her? She's a really cool girl. But she has a boyfriend, plus she's three years older than us, so that can be a problem."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dipper smacks his face, distressed.

"Why don't you relax and swim with me?" I splash him a little, causing him to laugh and splash back.

"Nah, I have a job to do now, but you should take your own advice...just, relax sometimes..." He smiles and stands up, going back to his crush.

_'Relax sometimes huh? I can do that...actually, no I can't...'_

"Macie!"

"AH!" I splutter and spit water out of my mouth after Mabel jumps right in front of me, emerging from under the water. "Freaking heck Mabel! Why must you do this to me!"

She giggles as she wipes her eyes from the chlorine, "Sorry, but I need advice!"

 _'Ugh, who doesn't!?'_ "Okay, shoot."

"Mermando is being weird, he doesn't want to go dry off or anything outside the pool, do you know why?"

"Mabel, I've never even met him, why would I know anything about that?"

Her giggles become mischievous as I grow nervous. Without saying a word, she turns around and dives back down into the blue substance, leaving me with a confused look.

I swim around a bit, avoiding the few people in the pool, because I'm awkward, when my stomach growls with hunger.  _'Ergh.'_  I make my way up the ladder and to our chairs, grabbing a towel, I wrap it around me as I sit and wait to dry a bit before eating. _'Ugh, I hope Matt's not here, I wouldn't be surprised if he was working the food stand.'_

_'I crave nachos...'_

**Who wouldn't crave nachos? XD Hope you enjoyed the first chapter for the episode** _**'The Deep End'** _ **!**

**I'm going to be going to the Portland Retro Gaming Expo from Friday to Sunday and I will not have time to upload this weekend, I'm so sorry about that, but please enjoy!**


	37. Fish Sticks and What Not

Now freshly dried off and ready to go, I stand up and walk over to the food stand, stomach still growling with hunger. An older lady appears in my sight, staring at me with her wrinkled eyes, probably waiting for  _me_  to speak first. "Uhhhh, I'll get the nachos?" Not changing emotions, she leaves silently, looking like she hates her life, and prepares my nachos.

 _'Ok, that just happened...'_  I straighten my mouth and rock on my heels awkwardly. My head shoots up when a ding is heard and I briefly see the lady's figure before going behind a wall. Glancing down, I see a nice, hot, tray of nachos.  _'Yessssssss!'_  I grin widely and snatch the tray, turning on my feet, I walk back to my chair with a spring in my steps. Finally sitting back down, I set the tray on my lap and grab a chip with cheese.

I gingerly pop it in my mouth and savor the cheese taste and salty crunch of the chip. "-ACIE!" I splutter and I spit out some chip crumbs when Dipper shouts behind me in my ear. Doing that, Dipper also caused me to stand up in my shock, successfully causing my Nachos to topple and splatter all over the concrete ground.

"OH MY GOSH, DIPPER! YOU JUST MADE ME DROP MY NACHOS!" I gesture down to the ground, where all of my chips have gone to. He looks down to the ground with wide eyes, then looks at me. My, soon to be dead, brother rubs the nape of his neck as he shyly laughs in embarrassment and probably fear.

"OhmygoshI'msosorry,Ididn'tknowyouhadfood!" I face palm as he starts going on about how sorry he was, but I mostly tuned him out til he's finished. "-and I'll definitely buy you a new one."

"Sorry what? I tuned you out there, thinking about how I was gonna kill you..." I put a finger to my chin and look up into the sky.

"NO! I'll be right back!" He shouts and leaves, generating laughter to erupt. I shake my head as I sit back down on my chair, a smile on my face. "Ok- *Huff*- I'm back. Take your nachos." Dipper leans down while extending his arm above his head and hands me the nachos. I dutifully take the red and white checkered paper tray and set it down on my thigh, graciously chowing down.

"So," I continue chewing but I hover my hand in front to be polite, "why did you scream in my ear?"

He looks up innocently and then stands up straight. "Oh! I forgot about that, heh heh, uh, did you not hear the whistle? The pool is closing and I have to lock up...also I'm super nervous about messing it up!" At the mention of messing stuff up, Dipper starts to sweat profusely.

 _'Oh my poor, poor, nervous, wreck of a brother.'_  "Well, what's there to mess up? It's just locking a couple doors and a gate."

"That's just it! I could forget to lock a certain door! And then a thief, or, or a, er, some type of evil guy could waltz right in!"

I laugh and place a hand on his shoulder, "Dipper, you're over thinking everything! Want me to stay back and help?"

He smiles and places his hand on top of mine, "Thanks, that'd be great."

"Okay!" I rip my hand away, "I'm eating more nachos now, want some?"

He chuckles and sits to my right, "Do I!?" and starts digging in with me.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Mabel's forwardness towards boys!~~**

I walk out of the bathroom, the door swings shut and closes tightly, as I readjust my backpack on my shoulders, now fully dressed and dried. It's dark now, so Dipper should be starting to lock things up. I walk around until I find him by the supplies door, just now pulling a key out of the door knob. "Did you lock everything up already?" I ask, shoving my hand into my pants pocket, grabbing my phone for reassurance that it's there.

"Oh, hey. Yeah I think I locked everything up, but I think I'll go check everything to make sure." He darts off in the other direction as I stand and wait for him here. A minute goes by and Dipper jogs back up to me, giving me a thumbs up.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow, "You sure you got  _everything_? Nothing left out or unlocked?" His smile turns to a frown just as he turns and runs off in the same direction, no doubt triple-checking everything again. I laugh tiredly but joyfully.

Dipper comes back, opening his mouth to speak then shutting it promptly. I just stand there with a straight face, Grunkle Stan stands to the side of me. Dipper looks from me to him and tries to find words to say. "Wha- what the heck is he doing here?" he finally asks, pointing a limp arm towards the old man.

"I-uh, I'm sleep walking! Also now I'm sleep talking," Grunkle Stan then points to his red lifeguard's hat, "Nice hat, by the way."

Realization sets in, shown by the angry spark in his eyes, as Dipper all of a sudden glares and points to our great uncle, "You! You're the one destroying pool supplies!"

Stan immediately looks taken aback but then coolly waves my brother off, "What? No! My crime is a lot better than that. I'm gonna get that seat and be ready in the morning when Gideon comes. And maybe I'll destroy some pool supplies. Night's still young," he shrugs.

I snort, but when Dipper quickly looks at me, I hastily stop and look into the sky, pretending to whistle. My brother then takes a deep breath and blows, loudly might I add, into the whistle that is hanging around his neck. Stan puts his hands up in a defensive stance and starts backing off, "Yeesh, alright, I'm going." Looking like he's about to leave, Stan speedily turns back and runs past Dipper before he could grasp the situation.

"Hey!" Dipper speeds off to catch Stan, leaving me to stand here and laugh at everything that's happening. I proceed to laugh until Mabel drives up in a golf cart.

She gets out and addresses me, "Macie? What're you doing here?!  ***Gasp***  Do you know my plans for tonight!?"

"Ok, first of all, yes, I know your plans," I ignore her shocked look, "And second of all, I'm not here for you, I'm here to help Dipper lock everything up."

"Oh, ok, well have you seen Mermando? He should have came out when he saw me..."

"Well maybe he didn't come out because I'm standing here as well," I say matter-of-factly.

"Good reason! Hey Mermando?! You can come out!" Mabel shouts through cupped hands quietly. We stare into the pool for a second before a figure comes halfway out of the water, staring up at us.

"Mabel! And, uh, other girl?" I shyly wave.

"Mermando, that's my sister, Macie. Are you excited to see your family!?" She quickly introduces me then goes back on script.

The merman waves to me before looking back at Mabel with a worried look, "Yes, but how can I, a merman, possibly escape?"  _'I'm sorry, but I don't like this guy's voice...'_ I zone out while Mabel tells him her original plan with fish sticks and what not.

I come back to reality when I hear splashing noises and I turn my head to see Mermando getting into the water-filled cooler. "Hey! Who's there?!" Dipper's voice is heard off screen and the man-fish starts panicking.

"Quick, hide me! My kind must not be seen!" he tells Mabel as he ducks while Mabel slams the lid to the cooler shut.

"Mabel? Is there anyone not breaking into the pool tonight? What, is Soos here too?" Dipper deadpans, not noticing Soos struggling to climb over the fence right behind him. I giggle and point behind him. Without turning around, Dipper deadpans again.

"Go home, Soos."

"On it." Soos takes his leave. I laugh internally, so much as not to interrupt the twins.

"So why are you here?" Dipper narrows his eyes towards Mabel. Hands behind her back, she rocks on her feet, not making eye contact with our brother.

"Uh, no reason." At that point, Mermando clears his throat for some stupid reason that I'll never understand, and causes Dipper to glance to the box and then back at Mabel.

"Did that cooler just clear its throat?"

"Don't be silly. There certainly isn't a merman in there, if that's what you're implying. Who said anything about a merman?" Mabel rambles nervously and waves her hand sporadically.

"Seriously Mabel?" I ask.

Dipper doesn't even take note of her obvious terrible cover up and looks to the cooler, "Mabel, I don't have time for your games. If you don't give me those supplies, I'll lose the coolest job ever!"

Mabel looks down in defeat, but then shoots her head back up and points to her right, "I understand. Hey, look! Wendy in a bikini!"

"Really? At night?"  _'I freaking love this part!'_  Dipper looks to where she points to find that there is no Wendy in a bikini.

"Sorry Dipper!" Mabel grabs my arm and practically shoves me in the golf cart with her and she speeds off before Dipper or I could say anything.

"Mabel! What the actual heck!" I scream through the wind blowing in our faces.

"I needed your help!" she shouts back.

We hear Dipper's voice come through a megaphone, "Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!" I roll my eyes and try my best to keep them on the road.

Mabel throws back an insult, but I don't think it reached Dipper's ears. "Look! Gravity Falls Lake!" My sister points to the sign for the lake and I freak out.

"Dude! Keep BOTH hands on the steering wheel!" She just grins but places her right hand back on.  _'These twins give me such bad anxiety...'_ We crash by the lake and fall out of the cart, "I'm okay, Mabel?" I ask, patting myself down of dirt.

"I'm okay." She reassures as I sigh in relief.

"Alright! The jig is up, hand over that cooler!"

"Never!" I stand awkwardly watching the two go at it, when Mermando rolls out of the cooler.  _'Uhh...what do I do?'_

I kinda just awkwardly kick him, causing him to roll as I do, until he reaches the water line. He jumps into the water, generating a big splash and the two bickering kids stop and look at us. "What? You guys were bickering and I got bored, bam just saved you two, like, five minutes of dialogue."  _'I know, I know, now we don't have the scene where Dipper kissed the merman, but like, I just wanna go home! Plus, I could always search it up online!'_ I internally laugh evilly.

"Ooookay then, now what?" Dipper asks. Mabel just runs over, a big smile on her face, to the dock and talks to Mermando for a second before he jumps up and crashes his lips on hers. "Woah okay! That's gross. Ugh." Dipper swiftly turns on his feet to not look at the two. I cringe and look away as well.

After Mabel poses on the rock and the merman jumps past it, we all head back home.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Haha, blackmail!"~~**

Everyone went to the pool again today but I decided to stay home and relax. Two hours after the group left, they all come shuffling back in, tired and partly wet. I run downstairs to greet them, "Hey guys! How was the pool again?"

"Fine! Wendy got fired as well so we hung out the whole time!" Dipper tells me excitedly.

"AMAZING!" Mabel squeals, "Mermando kept spamming me with bottles!"

I laugh and tell her, "That's awesome, Mabel."

Grunkle Stan already walked off when the three came in the door so I talk to them some more. "Hey, you guys wanna watch some TV?" _'I really want to show them my favorite shows, but I think it'd be better if I waited until all of this is over. I know I won't be going home and that this is my home, but I still don't want them knowing things until this series is over...'_

"Sure!" The twins exclaim in unison.

I smile and race them to the living room.


	38. Not So Neighborly

_'Carpet Diem. I love this episode dearly, but I forgot about the twins' late night mini golf excursion.'_

"Hwaah! Total domination! I am the master of Attic Stuff Mini-golf! From the mighty Swiss Alps! To the badlands of Dipper's old laundry where man fears to tread!" I can hear Mabel's muffled squeals through my pillow that I'm crushing against my ears. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I was busy doing...stuff.  _'Definitely not reading fan fiction...Shhh!'_

"Guuuuuyyys!" I whine, now sitting up in my bed, "Please, for the love of Thor, go to bed!" I toss a side pillow at Mabel. It promptly makes a soft thunk and lands on the ground, my sister not even giving it the time of day, as she readies her golf club for the next shot.

"Sorry, Macie. We have like, twelve more holes to go," Dipper tells me.

"Twelve? Come one guys! I am so tired and I just wanna sleep!" I sound like I'm practically begging. The two ignore me as Dipper gets a 'Stan Shot' and celebrate until Mabel's alarm clock goes off. "Oh my gosh FINALLY!"

"What? Did you not know that was going to happen?" Mabel gives me a malicious grin.

"Well, I was so tired, so I forgot about- would you please stop looking at me like that- I forgot about it."

Mabel shrugs and turns to Dipper, "Ok well, Dipper, I gotta go hang out with Candy and Grenda tonight.

"Aw, again? You can't leave mid-game," Dipper says sullenly.

"Don't be silly, I'm not leaving. My friends are coming to me!" Mabel throws her arms up, excitedly. "You could finish with Macie?" She gestures to me.

I immediately grab my blanket and turn to the wall, dramatically pulling it with me, having it look like a cape in the process. "Nope! I'm going to sleep!"

I laugh at Dipper's horrified scream when Candy and Grenda burst through the door, yelling "SLEEPOVER!"

After that, I hum the theme song in my head before  _'Finally!'_  falling asleep.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Macie going to sleep at, like, 7:30 because I forgot to put that detail in and she's super tired...yeah..~~**

I wake up, quickly checking my phone and seeing that it says it's roughly nine, then sit up to see Grenda punching the ground chanting the word beautiful. I was about to say something, but Dipper beat me to it, "Arrrrgh! Mabel! Do you think you can do this somewhere else?! You're laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!" I stifle a snort at Dipper's complaint.

"Mabel, come on, this is ridiculous, why can't you have a sleepover in the living room?" I ask her, siding with Dipper this time.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad!"  _'Why is she trying to plead a case that is not worth pleading? Scratch what I said, I'm not even making sense to myself anymore...'_  While zoning about trying to make sense of what I just said, I get cut off by Dipper's shrieks of terror. Then watch as he hastily makes an escape and dodges all of the girls' attempts to give him a makeover.

Their three faces form frowns when my brother escapes, but then they turn to me and their frowns turn to evil, maniac smiles. Eyes wide, I hurriedly make my way out of the room as well, only narrowly escaping the three maniacs. Out of breath, I catch Dipper walking down the hall with a blanket and pillow in hand.  _'Dangit! In my haste I forgot about my pillow and blanket!'_

"Dip! Wait, wait up!" I call out to him and he turns around.

"Did they try to get you, too?" he deadpans, almost knowing the answer already.

"Yup." I pop the 'P'.

"Well, I just asked Soos if I could sleep in his break room, but it turned out to be a a tiny space with hazardous pipes and junk."

"Yeesh." I try my best to sound surprised.

We kinda just stand in the hallway for an awkward amount of time before Dipper speaks up, "Welp, I'm going to sleep outside." _'Ohhh this is the part with the wolf!'_

"Wait! Can I come with you?"

He glances around in confusion, "Uh, why?"

"Well, why are you going outside when you could sleep in the living room?" _'I've always questioned that...'_

He stops, looking thoroughly confused himself, "I, actually, don't...know..." then he shrugs and keeps going, "But you can join if you really want." He waves a hand without looking at me, still walking.  _'Shoot, am I breaking the fourth wall? Nah.'_

I get outside and see that Dipper already set his 'bed' up on the ground. I purposely make mine a ways away from him because I don't feel like getting mauled by a wolf tonight. Getting my phone out, I turn on the camera app to start recording. I wait patiently for about four minutes until I see the wolf silently creep up on Dipper's leg.

I stifle my laugh as best as I can, good thing he doesn't hear me. He says his dialogue, talking about the stars and then shrieks, just now noticing the wolf gnawing on his leg. "Aaah! Get off! Aah! Get away!" The sporadic child looks up at our big, circular window and sees the three girls jumping and singing loudly, "This," Dipper points to the wolf, "this is still better."

I finish my recording, now fully laughing hard, unable to conceal it anymore. "I-I, oh my gosh, I can't even, what the, this logic,- ugh!" I double over to breathe. I decide to ignore Dipper's pointed looks and just go to sleep on the cold, dirty ground.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Soos trying to fit in his 'Break room'; "Ow, wait wait!"~~**

Opening my eyes, I see the blue sky and some birds flying by. "Great it's already morning!"

"Why?" Dipper's head suddenly comes into my view, leaning right over my face as I stare straight into the sky.

"Gah! Don't do that. And by what I meant earlier, I couldn't sleep last night and only got, like, I don't know, three hours of sleep? I woke up at least three times. My back was and is still killing me, not to mention my hips." When Dipper moves his head, allowing me to sit up and rub my bed head down to look less stupid.

I stretch and groan and twist my knees, sighing when they pop. "What?" I notice Dipper's pointed look, "It feels good, try it sometime, Dipstick."

He rolls his eyes, "I just don't even know how you do it. Not to mention it looks painful."

Laughing, I roll up my blanket and tuck my pillow under my right arm. I motion him to do what I did and after he does, we head inside and upstairs to our messy bedroom.  _'Except he doesn't know it's that messy yet...'_  Dipper leads the way and opens our door, walking in as I join him. Mabel instantly greets us, right after her friends exit the room past me.

"Hey, brother, sister! Want any of this leftover pizza? It's got glitter on it!" I groan and hold my stomach, suddenly feeling sick to it.

Dipper deadpans and pushes the slice away from our faces, probably sensing my discomfort, "Mabel, last night an owl tried to eat my tongue."

"What? I missed that!?"

"Shush, Macie. It was the worst, maybe not as bad as what happened in here anyway," he finishes and looks around the pig sty of a room.

"Ha ha, that sounds awesome!" Mabel interjects her opinion.

Dipper, who was lying on his bed, utterly defeated, shoots up looking offended by what she said, "No, it's not great! This," he points to everything in the room, "is impossible to live with!"

Before Mabel can defend herself,  _'Albeit terribly,'_  I decide to butt in, "Yeah, Mabel, it'd be great if you didn't have sleepovers up in  _our_ room. It's not fair for the other inhabitants."

"What, you're siding with Dipper?"

"Well, no, I'm saying that there is no reason that you guys can't sleep downstairs."

"Hey! I'm delightful to live with! Get ready to be poked by the fun stick! Boop!" Mabel, having picked up a loose stick from Dipper, starts poking said boy in his stomach.

"Ah!" Dipper smacks the stick out of her hand, "Mabel, I've had it with the fun stick! You've totally wrecked our room. And—" our brother gasps loudly, "—oh no! Our mini-golf course!"

 _'Ooo, not good!'_ I wince, then scold myself for showing it instead of internally doing it.

"Heh heh heh, yeah. Grenda sure loves breaking things."

"Mabel, you don't just let your friend break yours and your sibling's things! It's special to you, too!" I scold.  _'I honestly didn't get this part. Like, why would she let Grenda do that?'_

"Well..." She looks to the side guiltily.

Dipper joins in and points to the ground, sternly, "Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we're gonna be living in this room altogether. First of all, no sleepovers."

Mabel shakes her head in disbelief, "What?! Well if I can't have sleepovers, then you two can't keep me up every night with your summer reading." She points to the both of us sporadically.

"Wait, me? Don't bring me into this!" I back away with my hands up.

"Nope! You brought yourself into this when you started siding with Dipper!"

"I didn't  _side_ with Dipper, I was just- never mind, I don't want to argue about that again. But going back to  _this_ argument, I understand how Dipper keeps you up, but how do  _I_ keep you up?"

"Your phone's brightness!" She throws an accusing finger at my phone.

"I have it down as far as it goes, plus you're on the bottom! It shouldn't bother you!" After saying that, my eyes grow wide and I stare off into space. A sudden flashback appears in front of me as I see a room with a loft bed and a bunk bed. Whoever was on the bottom bed of the bunk is complaining about my light from my phone. I faintly hear myself explain the same thing I told Mabel.

"-cie? -acie? MACIE?" I jump, started by the shout and breaking my flashback. I bring a hand to my forehead as it suddenly cramps. I look around the room, completely lost, briefly seeing the scared and shocked faces of my siblings.

I shake my cloudy head and try to focus on the twins, but they are blurry and my head is aching. I squint my eyes and try to get them to focus with no avail. I furrow and un furrow my brows in an attempt to understand what is happening. The last words I hear are my name before spots litter my vision and the darkness engulfs me.


	39. Switcheroo

**Mabel's POV**

I stand frozen in place as Macie slowly descends onto the attic floor. She lands with a thump and Dipper, who was also frozen, grips his hat, hard, and panics. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh MAN!" He paces around, still gripping his head, and his eyes are widened in fear. I push past the boy, since he was pacing in front of me, and cradle Macie's head so it wasn't on the floor.

"DIPPER!" My anxious brother ceases his movement and stares at me, beads of sweat falling down his face. He slowly releases his death grip on his, now wrinkled, hat. "Look, I'm freaking out right now, too, but Macie needs our help." I tell him, surprisingly calm. _'Dipper must think so, too, given the look he was shooting me before snapping out of it and helping me elevate Macie.'_

We sit our sister up against my bed frame, still on the floor. "Uh, uh- okay- wh-what now?" Dipper stutters, taking off his iconic pine tree hat and rubbing his hand up through his hair. I go to answer but abruptly close my mouth at the sound of Macie's voice. I see that Dipper went silent and looked over as well.

I furrow my eyebrows in attempts to understand what she's mumbling. "Did you catch any of that?" I look to my equally confused brother. He only shakes his head 'no'. Shaking my head to clear lingering thoughts, I readdress Dipper, "Well, we need to go get h-help right? M-maybe an ambulance?" I curse myself internally for stuttering. _'Stay strong, Mabel! Dipper is losing it and I have to keep his head high! I can't drop my facade!'_  I put on my best determined look I could forge.

"R-right, I'll call an ambulance!" He shakily takes his phone out from his shorts' pocket and then starts shakily dialing nine one one.

Seeing that he's doing that, I glance down to Macie and crawl over to her on my knees. Studying her face, I see that it's contorted in confusion, anger, and maybe sadness? I plop down next to her and think to myself for a way to comfort an unconscious person. I decide to pet her hair, maybe that'll work.

It doesn't seem to work because her expressions are still the same. I faintly hear Dipper's voice as he speaks to, I'm assuming, the operator, or maybe even the police. I don't know, I've never called nine one one before. I stare off into space after that.

 _'What even happened? One minute we were arguing...again... and when she tried to back up her claim, she just, stopped... and... stared off into nothingness...This just doesn't make any sense! Dipper and I would have known if it was an attack so that crosses that off, and she didn't shake really hard which indicates...what did mom and dad call it? Oh right. A seizure...so it wasn't that. Dipper must be like this because he also doesn't know what it is...'_ I sadly look at Macie and give her a hug.

Her eyelids flicker as I do so and I see it happen in my peripheral vision. I gasp and back up to see her better but Dipper bursts into the room just as I do so, demanding my fully attention.

"Okay, the ambulance will be here soon." He tosses his phone onto his bed as I follow it with my eyes. "Is she okay?" His eyes look over our sister as he kneels down to feel her forehead. _'Ugh, why didn't I think of that?!'_ "She doesn't seem to be running a fever, so that's good." I breathe a sigh of relief when he says that, mostly to himself but it helped me, nonetheless.

"D-Dipper?" He looks over to me as I look away, not wanting him to see my eyes tearing up, "Macie, she-she'll be okay...right?" I look him straight in the eyes this time, not wanting him to lie to make me feel better. Us triplets know when the other is lying if we look into the eyes.

He tries to take his eyes off mine but he knows it's fruitless, so he sighs and locks gazes again, "I-I don't know, Mabel. She's never done this before and I have no idea what to think of it...maybe we should try looking it up?" I release the bated breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What would we type to find the right thing?"

"I got it," he says, already having pulled out his laptop and typing fast. "Ok, right here." I scoot over to look with him and trail my eyes to what he's pointing at on screen.

"Wait. PTSD? She doesn't have that!" I stand up, pointing an accusing finger at Dipper's laptop almost outraged at the third top result.

"No, no, Mabel, that came up because of how I worded the question. Look here." I sit back down and see what he's talking about. "See here? I think this is what happened." I read the word 'Flashback'.

"Wait. A flashback? How did that cause her to faint?"

"Well," Dipper starts, engaging his explaining mode, "it is a form of PTSD but most of the time PTSD victims have, well, a traumatic experience that they see in said flashback. Macie doesn't have PTSD, at least not that we know of and we will definitely be asking her when she gets better, but I think she had a shocking flashback. Something, something that she didn't expect. Saying the last sentence she said must have triggered it. The hard part is knowing why and how." I nod my head in understanding, processing and taking in what I just heard.

"So she'll be okay!?" I jump up in hopefulness.

"Well." Dipper puts his pointer finger up in the air, not even taking his eyes off the article he's reading. I groan and sit back down, now depressed again. "Not exactly. Macie will most likely be very disorientated when she wakes up and or shocked, probably because this was her first episode? Gosh I hope it was her first...and last..."

"Ugh! Why does this have to happen! I-"

"Mabel! Macie just had an episode! We need to help her, not get mad at her for ruining our argument!"

"What!? That is SO not what I'm talking about! I-I'm just...I'm just so w-worried and  _afraid._ " My voice cracks and raises a couple octaves at the end, but I didn't, COULDN'T, care at that point before I completely break down in front of Dipper.

I don't even notice when his eyes turn from a stern scold to a soft, sad, frown. I don't even notice when he rushed up and grabbed my shoulders. I don't even notice when he pulls me down to sit on the floor with him again. I didn't realize he was rubbing my shoulder at the time. I DID notice that the dam broke and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I didn't notice, however, that I fell asleep in Dipper's arms right as the paramedics came into the room.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The feels. I hope you have brought your signed permission slips to go on further through the feels trip!~~**

**Macie's POV**

I wake up, laying on something, and blearily stare into the sky, wondering how I got outside.  _'And, why am I moving?!'_  Sitting up fast, worried I might be in a paranormal situation, I glance from side to side to see a paramedic, who stopped when I sat up, rolling me on a stretcher. Finally grasping the situation, I turn around and see an ambulance, parked right on the dirt road. I guess the medic thought of this reaction as a green light to move again, so she did. Feeling the stretcher start rolling again brought me out of my cloudy, confused, funk and brought me to reality.

"Woah! Stop!" I shake my hands in front of her and she abruptly stops and looks down to my hands before glancing up to my face, confusion written everywhere. "I'm not going in there!" I point to the van, "I don't even know why I'm in a stretcher!"

The lady blinks a couple times before smiling softly and speaking in a low voice, like she was worried I would break if she spoke louder. "Miss, I was told to bring you to the hospital to test you on what happened."

"But, I don't even know what happened! Plus, I feel fine! Wait." I stop, causing the nurse to stop rolling the bed, "W-where's Dipper and Mabel?"  _'Did something happen to them? Were we in a paranormal accident?!'_

"Well, uh, Dipper said he would be out as soon as he talked to your...Grunkle, who was doing a tour at the time of your episode," the nurse explains, probably very confused by the odd words thrown into the sentence.  _'Wait. What episode?'_  "And Mabel said she was getting your favorite blanket, she ran inside just before you woke up," the kind woman finishes and eases my worries.

"Well, I still don't want to go to the hospital. I feel perfectly fine."

The nurse tilts her head, "I'm sorry Miss but when we were called, your brother told us it was pretty severe and you fainted. We have to take you in to do some tests."

I sigh, "Well, can I talk to him?"

"Uh, I'm afraid not. Your current guardian will be coming to the hospital but the children are staying. I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask them when you get back." I nod sadly and then lay back down on the stretcher, exhausted and utterly defeated. I feel the softness of my blanket a second before I fall back asleep.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me getting completely sidetracked with this chapter. I'm suppose to be writing 'Carpet Diem'! What is this drama!? *Sigh*~~**

Learning I had some type of episode was not enough information. But I guess the twins were the only witnesses so why didn't they come with? _'No time to think right now, I need answers!'_

"Woah, take it easy there, kid. You were just released from the hospital and now you look like you're ready to pop some heads or somthin'," Grunkle Stan interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, poppin' two heads for information."

"Yeesh, remind me not to get on your bad side."

I snort, "Will do," and give him a little smile, earning one back. Walking into the shack, I take in the smell I've grown accustomed to and let it out happily, glad to be back home instead of in the smelly hospital. I stand face to face with the door leading into my shared bedroom. My mouth is suddenly dry from the nerves that are swirling around.

I hesitate and hover my hand over the doorknob until I just go for it and grab hold of it, turning it and carefully opening the door. Inside was Mabel on her bed, reading a girly magazine but with an obvious nervous and scared look on her face, it was pretty clear she wasn't reading the book for gossip and boys.

Moving my head to the bed mirrored to hers, I see Dipper, chewing on his pens and typing frantically on his laptop, the same look on his face as Mabel's. I awkwardly shuffle in the room, not sure how I should get their attention or if I should at all. Dipper must have heard my footsteps because in an instant, he slams the lid to his laptop and spits out pen pieces.

I subtly recoil in disgust for a moment before I get engulfed in a hug by none other than Mabel. I laugh and hug her back until I see tears in her eyes. I push her back, suddenly very worried. "Hey, whoa, what's with the waterworks?" She just smiles, sniffs, and wipes her eyes with her sweater sleeve. Then she nods and hugs me again.

"So uh, what the heck did I miss?" I ask, focusing on Dipper since the other person is squeezing my guts at the moment.

Dipper sees my silent plead, rolls his eyes, and pries Mabel off my torso. He then clears his throat. "Well, we were arguing and when you were denying Mabel's accusation you said one sentence and then...stopped. You stared blankly into space and just started to gradually descend onto the floor. Me and Mabel were so freaked out and we didn't know what to do! This has never happened before...at least not that we know of. Look Macie, I know Mabel and I said that we would try and leave you alone about your...situation...but we cannot ignore this! You clearly had a shocking flashback and whatever you saw caused you to faint!"

_'Oh right, my flashback. It must have been from my past life, but in the flashback I saw myself in a loft bed in a room with two other people, given the bunk bed, and I was talking to a younger boy on the bottom bunk, arguing about my phone light and then after that, everything went blank...'_

"-acie? Oh shoot what if she's doing it again Dipper?!" Mabel's voice brings me from my thoughts.

"No! I'm fine guys, just thinking." The twins let out a sigh of relief in unison. "Look, I had a flashback about... _'How should I word this?!'_  uh, it was me...in a room on a loft bed. Um, there was a bunk bed as well and a boy voice complaining about my phone brightness. I faintly heard myself explain to the boy the same thing I said to you, Mabel." I gesture my hand to her.

Dipper, who had put his hand to his chin in the middle of my explanation, looks to Mabel as she furrows her brows in an attempt to understand what happened. "But, do you know why you had that certain flashback?" Dipper gestures his hand that was on his chin to me, then puts it back.

"Uhh, n-no."  _'Shoot, I stuttered! Plus they don't look like they're buying it!'_  "Look, could we just ignore what happened! Let's, uh, let's go back to our previous argument!"  _'We need to finish this episode..._ ' "I don't want to talk about what happened and I appreciate your concern, both of you, I really do! But this is something that I'm dealing with. Alone." I finish with a stern tone, telling them to drop it. Both look down in disappointment.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me (Again) not knowing how to re-initiate the argument for the triplets...please send help DX~~**

Hearing Soos coincidentally shout that there's a super secret room he found, right after Stan talks about one, is actually hilarious if you think of it.

Dipper is the first to speak, "Whoa-hoh!" as he steps into the mysterious room first.

"Classy!" Mabel steps in next, looking everywhere.

I emerge into the room after my sister, my eyes looking for the prism on Ford's old desk first. Dipper picks up a corner of the rug on the floor, "Experiment Seventy Eight? Grunkle Stan, what is this?" My nosy brother looks to Stan, who just walked in as well, as he drops the corner back into its place.

"I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now," he grumbles and then glances at the side table holding Ford's glasses. He picks them up before anyone could see, except he probably didn't know I would see, or know about it for that matter.

"Grunkle Stan?" His eyes bore into mine as he waits for me to speak again, "Uh, who's glasses are those?"  _'Might not be a good idea doing this but...oh well...?'_

He narrows his eyes to try to look intimidating but I can see past his eyes that he is freaking out inside. "Eh, I don't know...just some old dusty pair right? Anyway," he grabs they key off the wall, skipping some dialogue just to dodge my question. "One of you three want the room right? I guess I'll give it to whichever one of you I like more." Our sleazy Grunkle bends down and unties his shoe then lifts it up and wiggles it around. "Uh oh, looks like my shoe is untied!" He taunts us with his foot.

The twins look to each other before pouncing on each other to try and tie his shoe. "Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!" Stan pumps the air while backing out of the room, going to the kitchen.

Before the twins can follow Stan out of the room, however, Soos blocks the door with his big body, "Whoa! I don't know dudes, this room gives me major, creep-o vibes. Y'know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you two should appreciate what you got." Dipper and Mabel look like they are contemplating Soos's speech, but then rush past him in their blind pursuit for the room.

I stand where I have been the entire time and just watch as the episode plays out. Soos turns to me, probably wondering why I'm not chasing after Stan. "Well, I don't really care about the room so..." I answer his gaze without him having to question me.

_'I mean, I am not going to ruin their bonding for the end of this episode, so what am I supposed to do?'_

Soos goes on and talks to himself, sweeping the ground. Before I leave the room I look back and see the corner of the carpet stick up and sparks of electricity shoot off from the tag.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Re-tiling the roof in 105 degree heat!~~**

_'Where on earth are those twins?!'_  I wander aimlessly in the halls, surprisingly finding myself at the secret room again, when I see Dipper take off his shoes and rub his feet on the electric carpet. I enter the room as well and listen to him talking to himself, when Mabel walks in as well, hands on her hips.

"Hey brother. Don't get too comfortable. I just made Stan an omelet shaped like his own face." She stands high and proud as I picture the scene where Stan starts eating his face.

"Guys, come one, stop fighting for once and just talk this out!" I try to reason with them but they are already circling each other.

The twins ignore me as Mabel speaks again, "Face it. I'm like a suck-up ninja. This room's as good as mine. You might as well give up now. What do you say?" She holds out her hand.

"Crap! Guys wait, don't!" I rush up and try to stop Dipper from slapping her hand but I was too late and Dipper slapped hers right as I grabbed his. We get shocked and blinded, also getting thrown back from the force. We all sit up in unison and rub our heads, except for me. In my case I'm rubbing a hat!  _'What the-?'_  I look up and see Dipper's hat on my head. ' _Oh COME ON_!'

"Ughh, alright who's in my body? Better not be Dipper." I point to my face and body, which is weird to see, might I add.

Mabel and Dipper groan at the same time, opening their eyes and looking at all of us frantically. My body looks down to herself, "What the-! I'm in Macie's body!" _'Oh good, the cartoon logic of their voices being present is still there, hopefully the dumb logic of nobody recognizing the voice change is there as well...'_

 _"_ So Mabel, you're in my body?" I-er- Mabel looks to me and laughs.

"I guess, but oh my gosh! You're in Dipper's!"

Dipper speaks up, "Yeah well I'm in yours, Mabel!"

" Aw, man...you better not do anything to her!" Mabel points to herself...I mean Dipper. ' _Ugh this is so confusing! At least they aren't freaking out like in the show.'_

We all stand up and examine ourselves in a nearby mirror. "Great! Just what we need, more weirdness." Dipper throws his arms up in exasperation. I zone off, very nervous all of a sudden, and go to fidget with my ring when I see it's not there. I look to Mabel and see that it's on my, now her, finger.

"Mabel, could I have my ring please?"

She looks down to it and hesitates but slips it off and hands it to me. "Don't you think it'll be weird if Dipper all of a sudden has Macie's ring?"

"I never thought of that...but I don't care, I need it."

Dipper inspects the carpet and comes to the same conclusion he has in the show. Mabel smiles and does 'Jazz hands'. "Phew, ho ho! Glad we're switching back. If I was you I would totally lose the contest." I face palm.

"And if I was you, which I am, I could sabotage myself! Then Mabel would lose all her points and the room would go to Dipper!" Dipper smiles with a plan being concocted in his mind. _'I know his planning look!'_ "Oh Stan! I've always hated you! Ha ha, now let's see who the room goes to!" He laughs and runs out of the room.

"No wait!" Mabel chases after him.  _'At least she didn't trip on Dipper's shoes, ha ha'_  I look down to my shoes and sigh, tying them and then leaving to catch up to the twins.

**What am I even doing? I got so carried away ha ha. I hope all of you enjoy! So, if anyone is confused, cuz I am (A little bit) Mabel is in Macie, Macie is in Dipper, and Dipper is in Mabel. Ok! ENJOY! :D**


	40. Freaky- Whatever- Day

_The title is a nod to the movie_ _**'Freaky Friday'** _

The twins rushed out of the spare room before I could tie Dipper's shoes. Frantically trying to finish tying them, now finishing, I run out to catch up with them. I remember their first stop is the kitchen, so I make my way and inadvertently follow the voices. "Mabel's gone bananas! Zing! Zow! Ballow!"I get in the doorway and see Dipper, pretending to be Mabel on a rampage, on the kitchen table.

"Well, this is gettin' weird." Stan gets up and walks to where I am in the doorway, strategically side-stepping the maniac twins. "Hey," he addresses me and jabs a thumb behind him, "you might want to control your sisters. Did they have too much Mabel Juice or something?" I quirk an eyebrow but realize what he means soon after I look myself over quickly before he notices.

"Uhhh, right! Yeah, I'll get them, uh, under control!" Stan only rolls his eyes and grumbles something inaudible before shuffling to the living room.

When he leaves out of earshot, I step in the kitchen fully and scold them, "What is wrong with you two! First of all, Mabel, you're not really doing anything to help  _your_ cause. And Dipper, what kind of sabotage maneuver was that?" I laugh like I always did with that scene. "Oh, and by the way, I don't care about that room, so Mabel, you're only ruining my chance, not Dipper's chance. And at the same time, Dipper's ruining yours, while Dipper is neutral since I'm not competing."

I think realization dawned on Mabel's face because her eyes go wide and her arms slowly drop to her sides since they  _were_ up in the air, and a small pout forms. "Ohhhhhhh, MACIE! You have to sabotage Dipper for me! Pleeeeeeeease!" She gives me puppy dog eyes in my face...what?! _'This is weird...'_

"Macie! Don't sabotage myself! I  _need_ this room!" Dipper jumps in and literally kneels on the floor and begs, his hands clasped together.

I scoff and cross my arms, "You guys are so pathetic." They both look down sadly, "Buuuut," Their heads rise, "I guess I can participate so it's a three-way challenge between us." Mabel jumps up and down in glee, clapping her hands. Dipper's jaw hangs open in annoyance and shock from my change of mind.

"Oh come on, Macie! You said you don't even want the room!"

"I already explained my reasons and I'm not repeating them." Dipper sighs at my response. Mabel, on the other hand, still jumps with joy and then runs out of the kitchen, squealing something about myself, but not good.  _'Ugh'_

"Is it bad that I'm offended?" I ask Dipper, who also watched her leave in her glamorous fashion. He only shrugs. "Gee, thanks Dipper." He rolls his eyes and follows suit with Mabel, leaving me in the kitchen all alone. Knowing he didn't get too far, I retort from his unspoken annoyance, "Hey! Just be glad I'm not going to the bathroom! Or maybe I should?" I hear a choked noise in the hall. I laugh hard after I hear sporadic footsteps running away.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The utter confusion in this chapter. I can't keep up with the triplets! DX~~**

I wander the halls, wracking my brain, wondering where the twins have run off to. "Grunkle Stan, come back! I have more terrible things to do! You're toast, Mabel! That room's as good as mine!"  _'Oh! That's Dipper, he must be in the other hallway, because for this episode the Mystery Shack is bigger than usual!'_  I follow his voice and meet him in the hallway. I think he saw me but he turns around anyways and runs off, probably to ruin Mabel's chances even more.

I open my mouth to warn him of Grenda standing right there, but I bite my tongue. Dipper, in Mabel's body, runs face first into Grenda's chest. "There you are, Mabel!"

"Attack her with love!" Candy tells the larger girl.

Grenda agrees, "Yeah!"

"Sleepover!" the girls shout in unison, jumping up and down.

Dipper struggles to look around frantically, "What!? No! No no no!"

I watch, with amusement, as his pleas fall on deaf ears and he gets carried up to our bedroom. My sister, who was also idly watching from afar, sees her friends grab her body and run upstairs, so she chases after them. I follow in pure curiosity and delight. Mabel and I reach the door just before Grenda closes it and Mabel intervenes, "Wait, come back! Hey, um, can I talk to my... sister, for a sec?" I stand behind her as she awkwardly fiddles with her hands.

"Uh, don't you usually hate sleepovers Macie? Sorry we'll make a sleepover for us four next time." And then Grenda slams the door.  _'Is that her way of shooting me down easy? I mean- I wasn't even in my own body and I feel offended!'_  Mabel blinks a few times before peaking through the door knob.

"Erg, Macie, I can't see very well through the hole, will you help me and tell me what they're doing?"  _'Is this the universe's way of getting me with Stan for the puberty talk, even though Mabel's not in Dipper's body anymore?'_

"Fine, fine," I wave my hand,  _'Not even going to question this universe anymore'_  and I gently push her aside, leaning down to peak through.

"Well? What're they saying!?" I cringe through Mabel's excited, whispered, pleas.

"Mabel! Shh! And, I don't know! Something about a stupid wolf man bare chest thing..." She gasps immediately and starts shaking violently in excitement. If you didn't know Mabel, you would have thought she was having an aneurysm or something, but no, that's just my sister. In my body. Freaking out over a romance novel.

"I wish I could be in there! No fair, Dipper!" She crosses her arms and pouts, while I roll my eyes.

"What's going on, Dipper?" The sound of our Grunkle makes both of us gasp and I bonk my head on the doorknob because of his sudden presence. _'Even though I should have known, I forgot about it...'_

Me and Mabel share eye contact for a minute before Stan starts talking again, "Ah, you're at that creepy age where you spy on girls, huh? Guess it's time you and me had a man to man talk. About the birds and the bees, you know?" Looking back at Mabel, I see that her eyes grew very wide and is probably relieved that she is not in Dipper's body at the moment.

"Uhh." I look everywhere but him and Mabel to try to find a way out.

"Hey," I meet his gaze again, "Why're you wearin' Macie's ring?" _'Crap he noticed!'_

"Uhhh," I send a silent plead to Mabel.  _'I feel like Tina Belcher!'_

"Dipper won a bet!" Mabel points my finger into the air, "He, I don't know, wanted to wear my ring for some reason and I lost, soooo..." _'Not a bad reason, Mabel!'_

"Yup, won a bet..." I agree.

"Alright then...So, Dipper, it's time for you and I to have a... _talk_." Grunkle Stan doesn't allow me to protest before he already has me in his arms and we're already in his office.

 _'I should probably stick to Mabel's script.'_  So I attempt to get out of the chair, "I—I should really be goin—" I only get so far before Grunkle Stan pulls me back and forces me on his lap.

"No way out of it! Look. It all begins with this little fella. The pituitary gland. He may be little, but he has BIG PLANS."

_'Oh, my word.'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: No one wanting to know what else is in that book!~~**

"And now you know where babies come from!" Stan finishes the childhood-ruining book, placing his hands on his hips and looking proud of himself.

"Well, I already knew..." I whisper to myself.

"You know, I find you more likable today than usual. Maybe you could still win that game after all." _'Alright, I'm sorry Mabel...but I have to stay on script.'_

"Huh?" I have to act confused and or surprised.

"I was gonna give that new room to Mabel—"  _'What_ _ **would**_ _happen if he gave it to Mabel? No, I'm not going to risk anything.'_

"No! You should give it to Mabel...You big jerk!"

His proud demeanor changes as he starts to glare at me, a threatening growl escapes as he speaks, "What did you say to me?"

Instead of getting nervous, like she did in the show, I show confidence, "I said, shut up old man! You're fat and dumb and you're a dummy and, take that!" Following par to the script, I lightly punch his chest.

"Finally stand'n up to me, huh? Ha ha! I love it! You know, I made up my mind!" He takes the key out from his suit-jacket. "The room belongs to you. Dipper." I grab the key, reluctantly.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, okay, gotta go bye!" I rush out of the room and down the hallway, meeting Dipper and Mabel, who look to be having a stand off.

Dipper notices me first, since Mabel's back is to me, "Macie!" He smiles and causes Mabel's head to turn, since he is no longer addressing her. "Did you get the key for me?" I look down and hold out the key, acting like I'm sad.

"It's over, Mabel. Stan gave Dipper the room." I feel the key's weight lift off my hand and I look up to expect Dipper to have it, but instead Mabel is holding it captive.

"Macie! You were supposed to  _ruin_ Dipper's chance, not help his cause!"

"Sorry Mabel! I called him names and punched him but he thought it was good! So he gave 'me' the key." I air quote 'me'.

"Well, let's switch bodies then and I can start moving in." Dipper happily walks over to Mabel to grab the key. She reels her arm back in a possessive manner.

"Wait a minute. You can't have the room... if you can never get in!" I watch as my body flees down the hallway and I listen to the door getting slammed shut. I chase after Dipper, who chased after Mabel, and reach the door, where he is pounding on it.

"Arrgh! Open the door, Macie! I mean, Mabel." He face palms and slides his back down the door in defeat. "How am I going to get in there?" Dipper looks up to me, but I just shrug. "Hmm." He puts his finger to his chin, then springs up and runs off.  _'Going to get the girls, I'm assuming.'_

"Mablllleee! Let me in!" I pound on the door.

"No!"

 ***Cough***  I sigh in defeat and do the same thing Dipper did on the door and decide to wait for nature to take its course.  _'Err, the universe to take its course? I don't know anymore.'_  I sit on the floor for, what seems like, a lifetime, before I see 'me', Grenda, and Candy appear. The three whisper something before Grenda and Candy come up to the door, giving me little chance to scamper before they trample me. Thankfully, I escape unscathed.

They knock on the door and Mabel answers it, realizes her mistake, and Dipper manages to snatch the key from her. "Macie! Get in here so we can swap!" I hear Dipper call me from my place on the floor.

I groan, "I don't wanna get up!" Whining from my laying down position, my voice comes out strained.

I close my eyes for a second until I feel my arms get pulled above my head. I look up and see that Dipper is dragging my body into the room. We quickly switch bodies and I run out of the room, stopping in the doorway for a moment to watch the four. Candy switches bodies with Dipper and I giggle. I shuffle away, not wanting to get in the whole body switching mess and to avoid the cops  _'...and Soos 'n' Waddles...there's just so much happening in those scenes!'_

_'I know I'm missing their semi-heartfelt scene, but I have been holding in my bladder for hours and this girl has got to go!'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Well, I guess I'm a pig now, so, that's a thing. *Picks up apple core* "Om nom nom."~~**

Mabel and I get ready for bed as she tells me about her and Dipper's reconcile.  _'Not that I didn't already know.'_  We both get in bed and I turn over to the wall, getting all snugly with my blanket. "Goodnight Macie." I mumble a goodnight in response. "Goodnight, Dipper."  _'And then cue the saddest song on the world's smallest violin...but in reality, this part is sad!'_

"You k, Mabel?" I can barely speak right, I'm so tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." I hear her shuffle with her blankets for a little until they stop, indicating she got comfy. Knocking noises become present and I hear Mabel get up and answer. I assume Mabel invited him in because I can hear the clicking of golf clubs hitting the floor.

"FORE!"  _'Ugh.'_ I turn over and cover my ears, but I secretly smile from the cuteness of their bond.


	41. Boyz 4 Never

**Any Bob's Burger's fans out there? If you don't know, the title is a nod to an episode; 'Boyz 4 Now' on Bob's burgers!**

So I'm sitting at the cashier's counter, watching Dipper and Wendy voice-over on the security cameras, when Mabel comes in and starts dancing, doing what she does best: being Mabel, when a calendar comes flying into my face. "What the heck?" I pick the calendar off from the floor, because it comically slid down my face, and hand it to Dipper.

"Hee hee! Sorry, Macie, I meant to throw that in Dipper's face!" Mabel ceases her dancing, and resorts to shaking up and down.

"Well that  _totally_ makes  _me_ feel better..." I hear my brother mumble from my left side.

"Sev'ral Timez is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet!" Mabel makes a pose and motions with 'Jazz hands'.

"Ugh. Sev'ral Timez? Aren't they that boy band that came a decade too late?" Dipper scoffs while rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate those guys," I mimic Dipper. Mabel starts her dancing again.

"Nah, you guys just don't appreciate good music."  _'I've heard that one before...'_

"Dipper's right. They're just a manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry." Wendy shakes her head with Dipper.

Mabel, once again, stops doing her jig, and looks down all depressed "You're making my dance sad..."

Dipper snorts, "There's probably a machine that mass-produces them." I smack him, "Ow.." and he rubs his, now red, arm.

I click my tongue, "Aw, come on Mabel, don't look so sad, and definitely don't let these two get you down...I don't like the band, but I'm not going to mock you for liking it!" I shoot a pointed glare towards the two. They whistle innocently. "Anyway, I hope you have fun tonight, do you have anyone else going?"

"Yup! This girl's got backup!" She jabs her thumb on her chest. At this, Candy and Grenda walk in, cheering.

"Woot-woot!"

"Hey guys!" They all share a friendly hug.

Mabel backs up and gets dramatic. "Who's ready for the greatest night of our lives? How many times am I gonna love ya?" The three fan-girls all take a deep breath.

"SEV'RAL TIMEZ!" Grenda, Candy, and Mabel all scream out in unison and run off, laughing like madmen.

"Ugh. Girls." I shift my head so it's lying sideways on my arm down on the table, and look to Dipper.

"I know right," Wendy and I, just barely, say in unison.  _'Hah! nailed it perfectly!'_ The red-headed lumberjack looks me straight in the eye and purses her lips, also narrowing her eyes. I do the same and after a minute of staring, we burst out laughing together. Dipper looks on with a fond smile.

I think Dipper was going to speak, but we heard a ringing noise which caused him to shut his mouth and we all turn our noggins to the TV screen, showing Robbie walking in the shack. All of us look up to the door at the same time and, wouldn't you know it, there he is! Robbie stands there and looks around for a moment, I guess it's for Dipper's extra lines, which he should be saying right about-

"Hey, is this the finger-less glove store? I like things that are dumb. I'm Robbie." -now. We all laugh until Wendy lightly punches his arm.

"Dude." She tries to stifle her laughter to no avail.

The teen dressed in black rolls his eyes as he comes up to the counter, "Ha ha ha ha ha. Laugh it up, chief." He throws his head in Dipper's direction, sending him a cold glares, but then turns back to Wendy with a smug, confident smile, "So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go, too?"

I watch as the teen-dressed-in-flannel's bright smile slowly descends to a frown, then she scowls and crosses her arm, looking away. "Are you kidding me?First you stand me up last night! And instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?!"  _'Heh heh, drama!'_  I think of a certain person while mentally throwing my arm up into the air.

Dipper hops off the stool he's sitting in, "We'll just be... over here..." _'Wait, we?'_ and starts tugging on my elbow, pulling me out of  _my_ stool and causing me to almost fall face first on the floor!

"Wha-Hey! Ow, ow, ow-okay, OW!" He finally lets me go, after dragging my entire body over the entirety of the gift shop floor, right outside the employee's door. "Du-!"

"Shh!" The boy with one wardrobe pressed a finger to his lips, successfully shushing me. Not by demand and obey. No. I went silent by surprise. _'Wha-what? Is this my brother? Why is he so determined and most importantly...why did he shush me!? Oh he's going down.'_

"Um, excuse me?" He glances at me before focusing on eavesdropping through the door. "Hey, I'm talking to you-no!" I stop him from trying to silence me again, "Don't you dare shush me! You just dragged me on the floor,  _of the gift shop_ , and then dropped me right here and then you have the audacity to  _shush_ me?" He doesn't look at me but I can see the fear of realization in his eyes and beads of sweat starting to form.

"Uh, y-you're right, Macie." The sound of him gulping can be heard from across the globe. "I, uh..."

"You, uh?" I make him even more nervous, "you, my dear brother, are going down!" I tackle him and we roll onto the shag carpet by the TV.

"Agh! M-Macie!"

"Uh-uh, Dipper" I wave a finger in his face, "You have crossed me and now you're gonna pay!" I look at him evilly before just starting to tickle him. He guffaws and  _'Was that a squeal? Haha!'_ until tears prick the corners of his eyes and I give him mercy. I laugh while he struggles under my weight for a moment before we go still. Dipper looks up to the door as I look straight, as we listen to Robbie's voice, singing to some song.

 _'Oh shoot! I forgot about the part where Dipper sees Robbie with that shady CD disc! Did I ruin everything? It might not be too late...think, Macie!'_  I quickly fall off of Dipper and shove him to the employee's door, and he looks back with a questioning and utterly confused gaze. "No time to think! Just see what that angsty teen is doing!" I shoo him and then run off in full speed.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Alex Hirsch's twin sister, Ariel, voicing one of the fan-girls in the audience of the Sev'ral Timez concert!~~**

"Maciiiiiieeee!" I startle and my phone comically bounces from hand to hand before falling onto the ground with a thud. I tilt my head and stare at Dipper for the longest time as he nervously laughs and picks it up, wiping the non-existent dust off and handing it back to my awaiting, out-stretched hand. I continue to stare at him until he actually speaks what he wanted to tell me.

I've had enough of this insufferable silence, "Dude, what do you want?" I think he snapped out of whatever he was in because now he's actually looking me in the eye.

"Uhhh, oh right! So I saw Robbie with a suspicious CD and I'm going to crack it, do you want to help me? Mabel thought I was just being paranoid...saying something how girls just like musicians and junk...but I don't buy it!"

 _'I have nothing better to do...'_  "Sure, whatever., I reply as I descend down my ladder, hopping off the second to the last step. "Ok," I place my hands on my hips, "where to now?"

"Mmm, Grunkle Stan should be in the kitchen, we should get his help!"

"Good idea, let's go." I gesture for him to lead the way, and follow him down to the kitchen.

We walk through the hall, past a window, when something catches my eye, making me stop in my path and recount my steps. I crane my neck to see better. "Oh my gosh...it's a KITTY!" I coo and scrunch my face on the window comedically. "Dipper you have to see this little guy, oh my Thor, I want to go out there and just- Dipper?" I look away and see that my brother is not with me anymore. I throw my head back and groan in despair.

 _'Well since Dipper left me, I'll leave him!'_  I march out the door and to the spot where I saw the kitten. Looking around for a moment, I start to lose hope.  _'Where could it have gone? Never mind, I found it!'_  I squeal and quietly tip toe to the animal, making sure not to spook it.

He was a slimmer cat, his fur pure black and he has the greenest of eyes. I coo at it and beckon for it to come near. It makes its way, albeit slowly, and sniffs my hand, then rubs against it, purring blissfully.  _'No tag...'_  "I'm gonna call you Chat Noir, okay?" It seems that the cat purred even louder when I gave it a name. I checked to see what gender it is.  _'Good thing he's a boy, or else the name wouldn't fit!'_

I gently pick the small kitten up and snuggle him close, walking back in the shack. I'm so excited, I could skip my way down the hall! But that would be a bumpy ride for the poor kitten, best not to then. "Dipper?" I call out, wandering into the kitchen to see that he's not here, nor is Grunkle Stan here either.

I find them in the living room, talking about hidden messages. They look when they notice me and then stare questioningly, obviously curious about the cat. I hold the kitten up, disturbing his blissful nap, "I found a cat! I named him Chat Noir!" Stan and Dipper blink a couple times, trying to grasp the situation, apparently.  _'What? Am I holding a baby dinosaur or something?! Wait...'_

"Macie, what does Chat Noir mean?"  _'Wait, is Dipper serious? Isn't he suppose to be the smart one? Maybe he doesn't know French.'_

"Chat Noir means black cat in French, why don't you know this?" Dipper sighs like he should have known.

"I never took French, so excuse me if I don't understand," he retorts playfully. I stick my tongue out at him and wiggle my head. He does the same.

"Alright, alright, enough of your sibling bonding and tell me why you brought this, animal, into my house." Stan finally voices his complaints.

I gasp, offended, "Grunkle Stan! He is a tiny little kitten and you shall not speak to him like that!" Stan and Dipper share a look. I roll my eyes, "I  _mean_ , you let Mabel keep a pig! I'm keeping this cat!" Grunkle Stan looks like he's about to argue and I wonder to myself if I went a little too far.

Dipper stops him and whispers something in his ear before my Grunkle sighs, defeated, and speaks, "Fine, but I'm not cleaning his litter box!" I squeal and run up to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He pats my back from the awkward hug I initiated, "Yeah, yeah, I'm the best Grunkle in the world."

"Guys? We're getting off track..." Dipper starts but I interrupt him, noticing Mabel's lack of presence.

"Wait, where's Mabel?" I set the cat down and he immediately takes Stan's place in his chair, stealing it before the old man can sit back down.

"Oh come on!" Dipper and I decide to ignore our Grunkle.

"She already went to our room, dragging a big duffel bag with her, too..." I face palm, remembering that she stuffed all five boys in that bag. I guess I looked too amused because Dipper snaps me out of my thoughts with an alarming question, "Macie, do you know what Mabel has in that duffel bag? Because something tells me it isn't money."

I laugh nervously, "Pfft, heh, wh-what is this? An interrogation?!" I pick up Chat Noir, emitting a startled mew from him in the process, and dart to our bedroom. Opening the attic door I see everyone who was in the room stop and stare at me. I walk past Mabel, who has a horrified look of being caught on her face, and reach up to put my cat on my bed. Once he was up there, I climb the ladder and settle on my covers.

"Not going to bother asking you, so just keep going and doing what you're doing!" I wave my hand to the girls and they resume what they were doing. Not even the boys seemed fazed. I shake my head and browse my laptop, while Chat Noir settles himself on my lap.

I pull up a thistle flower on my computer screen, _' **Thistle**  be an eventful episode...'_

_'Never mind, kill me now.'_

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! It shows/tells me that you are reading it and at least enjoying it! THANKS!**


	42. Backmasking Is Real, Folks!

"Macie!"  ***THUNK***   _'What in the world...?'_  I look down my bed to see all the boys and girls frozen in place.  _'So Dipper just ran into the door...I can't believe I missed that!'_  I watch the door knob jiggle a little until it stops and the pounding starts. "Mabel? Did you lock the door? Gosh, what on earth did you have in the duffel bag!" I laugh and look back down to the group, still not moving.

"Mabel, why did you lock the door?" I start to get up, gingerly picking up Chat Noir, he makes the cutest mew, and set him aside. He stretches and groans before just plopping down again to sleep.  _'Lazy bum...'_  I hop off my ladder and pass everyone, just when I'm about to unlock the door, Mabel stops me.

"Wait, Macie, please don't!" Then she whispers to me, assuming she doesn't want Dipper to hear for whatever reason, "I don't want Dipper seeing them! He wouldn't be chill and relaxed about it like you are!"

"Okay, okay, geez, just let me slip out the door really quick." My fanatic sister gives me the thumbs up and backs away.

I look back to take a glance at Mabel and she cups her mouth, whisper-shouting, "Don't tell him! I know where you sleep!"

I roll my eyes, calling her bluff now, not that she would do anything threatening, "Yeah, yeah," and I leave the room to see a bewildered Dipper on the other side. "Hey," I wave a hand in his face, getting him to blink away his thoughts, "how's your head there, buddy?" I laugh again when he blushes and looks away, rubbing his forehead. I pat him on the back, "Seriously, are okay?" I give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bruised is all, thanks." Dipper smiles back. _'Why did he even come up here anyways...wait never mind I know why.'_

"So why did you come running up here for me anyway?" I ask like I don't know. _'Master actress! Just kidding, I suck at everything.'_

"Oh right, me and Grunkle Stan found out that the disc Robbie had was a mind control song! We're off to bust that no good teen right now!" I beam at his giddiness.

"That's really cool, Dipper! But, what about Wendy's feelings? You're pretty much butting in her relationship and most likely about to destroy it with your new found evidence, all because your're jealous..."

"I, I never thought about that." Dipper's attitude changes drastically, as he is now sullen and stops his excited jumping. _'Crap, I'm messing up the episode...gotta think fast!'_

"But! I think it's good to go rat him out because what he's doing is very wrong, manipulating her feelings and all, so I'm with you!" _'There, I think I worded that good!'_

I mentally breathe a sigh of relief when Dipper's frown turns upside down, "You're right Macie! I'm glad you're on my side! Now let's get going, Grunkle Stan is waiting in the car!" He drags me along and into the red vehicle. He tells me more of his plan on the way there.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan's _subliminal_ messages in the gift shop, "BUY MORE KEY-CHAINS! BUY MORE KEY-CHAINS!"~~**

Dipper, who is getting more anxious by the minute, tells Grunkle Stan to hurry up, before Wendy gets brainwashed. _'I don't think that would even be a thing, even in this show...'_ "Road safety laws, prepare to get ignored!" Stan steps on the peddle and drives through a blocked off road.

"Oh geez." I grab hold of Dipper's hand in a death grip, already feeling nauseous as it is.

Dipper winces in pain, "Uh, Gr-Grunkle Stan, maybe slow down a bit more?"  _'Can't tell if he cares about me or his hand more...'_

"And drive like a sane person please!" I look to him but get more sick, so I turn back to the window.

"Yeesh, kids these days, I'll tell ya."

"I'm going to, to, to, to, ig-ignore that."  _'Great now I'm stuttering.'_ I, just slightly, loosen my grip on Dipper's poor hand and I can physically feel him less tense now.

We finally reach the cliff, which, by the way, made me even more nervous.  _'Why do we have to be so_   _close to a friggin' cliff!'_ Dipper hops out, then falls because he forgot I was gripping his hand. I smile sheepishly and let him go when he turns around and glares at me. Stan also falls out of the car, making an "Oomf" sound, and then joins Dipper.

I get out as well, but actually shut my door, because I'm responsible, and see Dipper already at Wendy's window, so I jog over. The twelve year old boy flails his hand every which way, "Wendy!? Stop! Robbie's been lying to you!"

"Dipper?" Wendy blinks her eyes, probably not believing what she's seeing.

Robbie does the same as I boredly wait for everyone to finish their lines, "Kid? Scary kid? ?"  _'Hold the phone. Did Robbie just call me Scary kid? OH MY GOSH THAT IS AMAZING! Glad to know Robbie is scared of me!'_  I smirk and think of all the things I could do with my new found knowledge. I come back to reality when I hear Dipper's nervous voice.

"Uh... There's a message in there," he chuckles nervously, tugging at his shirt collar, "I swear!"  _'Oh, I didn't even hear him play the recorder...'_

"Let me just... close the window." Robbie starts rolling up his window, but I shoot him a death glare which makes him stop.

"Ah, here!" Dipper finds the spot and holds it up so Wendy can hear better.

~~"You are under my control. Your mind is mine."~~ I shiver involuntarily,  _'Ugh, that voice creeps me out...'_

Wendy's eyes go wide when Dipper clicks the button to stop the tape and she turns to face Robbie, "Woah. Robbie, what's that doing in our song?" She points a finger to his chest.

My smirk grows when Robbie starts to grow nervous and puts his hands up defensively, "Baby, I promise. I don't know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn't even write that song. I ripped it off some other band! So, we're all good, right?" _'Pffffft hahahaha!'_  I wipe a fake tear from my eye.

I didn't think Wendy could grow any more angry, but I was proven wrong... "No, we're not all good! I don't care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar." I look to see what Dipper and Stan were doing. They looked like they were waiting for the big break up with bated breaths. I face palm.

"I know, I know. I lie about a lot of stuff. Like using your makeup and fighting a bear, although-" Wendy cuts him off before he can explain anymore.  _'And is that suppose to be a confession?'_

"No! You know what? It's over, Robbie. We're through!" At that, I laugh, but Robbie's eyes grow wider than before, they look like they'd hurt if this wasn't a cartoon!

"What! Wait, Wendy!"  _'Look at all those W's!'_

"Goodbye!" She exits the van and slams the door shut very hard, and very loudly.

The defeated teen slams his head on the steering wheel, moaning. Stan and Dipper celebrate with a high five, and after that, Dipper goes over to Wendy, probably to ask her to the bowling alley. I jog up to him and catch the boy before he can make things worse. "Wait, Dipper, don't. She's needs to be alone, how do you think she'll react if you ask her to the bowling alley right after you ruined her relationship?"

He sighs, slumping his shoulders, "I know, but I wanted to maybe cheer her up- wait, how did you know I was going to ask her to the bowling alley?!"  _'Oh COME ON! I've been trying so hard to not let anything slip, but nooooo! I was too worried about Wendy's well being!'_

I groan and slide my hand down my face after face palming.

"Uhh...-"

"Don't even try to make up an excuse, Macie." I feel like I'm shivering under the stare he's giving me, but it might just be the wind.

"FINE! Okay, I knew. Happy?"

"But, how? I didn't say anything about it, so you wouldn't have known, and I'm so confused on everything! Macie, you can't keep me and Mabel in the dark forever!"

This time, I sigh sadly, "I- I know, and I'll tell you when I'm ready...let's just say I have a...triplet intuition. Is that good enough for now?"

"No, but I'll drop it for now..."

"Okay, okay, thanks." I lightly punch him in the shoulder. "Why don't you go back to Grunkle Stan and I'll talk to Wendy, you know, some girl time will make her feel better. I'm sure of it!" Dipper gives me a goofy smile, nods, then runs back to our Grunkle, who was chatting with Robbie.

I walk over to Wendy, who was sitting in Stan's car, arms crossed and looking out to the horizon, and open the door, frowning at her face. "Heya, mind if I join you?" She shrugs but scoots over anyways. "Thanks." Taking a seat, I awkwardly think about what to say and how to start up conversation. "So, uh, how bout' that weather?"

The sound of Wendy's chortles could be heard from miles away

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The upcoming apocalypse. Bury your gold!~~**

I take in a deep breath of the fresh, woody, pine smell of the Mystery Shack I have called home for the past month as we step inside.  ***Yawn***  "I think I'ma head up to bed," I tell the two, voice slurred. They say their goodnights and head into the living room.  _'Eh, I know what they're doing anyways.'_ Shrugging, and yawning again, I sloppily climb the stairs, enter our room, climb my ladder, and crawl into bed.

On the verge of unconsciousness, my eyes shoot open from a high-pitched creaking noise. I lift my head to see Mabel sneakily trying to get in the room unnoticed. "Mabel! You are torturing meeehee!"

"Oh, hee hee, sorry, I thought you were asleep, so I tried to be a ninja!"

"Who told you I was asleep?" Honest confusion laces my tired voice.

"Dipper," was her her simple answer.

"Ugh. Figures."

The sound of Mabel's giggles were the last thing I heard before I crashed from exhaustion into a peaceful sleep.

**Reading reviews are my lifeline! Love you guys!**

**Question: Favorite Episode?**

**My answer: 'Sock Opera'!**

**Ask me questions and I would love to answer them!**


	43. Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle

I'm still trying to comprehend what the heck is happening right now...

**~~Flashback to 6 minutes ago~~**

My ears ring from some music that is being blasted downstairs, so I rub them and ungraciously climb out of bed. Yawning, and eyes pretty much closed, I blindly throw a shirt on and some leggings, then head downstairs, the ringing still present, but just slightly annoying. I almost tripped. No, I didn't almost trip on the stairs. I almost freaking tripped on my own feet, walking in a straight line down the hallway! I burst through the gift shop door right in time to see Mabel and Waddles doing the 'Breakfast Club' dance on the counter. I decide to wait until her montage was done.

I made a mistake! It took nearly twenty minutes for her to finish a thirty second montage! I rub my bleary eyes again, still trying to rub the sleep out, when she finally finishes. It was six minutes after she fell asleep, and Grunkle Stan tripped over her, then did their little skit, mocking Dipper and what not, for her to actually acknowledge me.

**~~Present time~~**

"So, now can I ask why all of this happened?"

"Ah, me and Waddles were just bein' cuuuute!"

"Yeah, I got that much...But did you have to blast that infuriating music?"

"Whaaat? Nah, that music was great! Admit it, you loved it!" Mabel tilts her head, narrows her eyes and leans forward, pointing a finger at me with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Mmhmm..." I reply, bored, eyes lidded.

"Well-  ***Gasp***  what's that I hear on the TV?!" The girl with a very colorful wardrobe rushes past me, pig in hand, to watch some TV. I go to follow her but see Dipper and Soos in my peripheral vision, so I make sure Mabel doesn't see that I'm gone and head off to see what they're up to. _'Oh right, the photos. They have to get them developed...should I save the photo from being ruined by Soos? Nah, it might ruin the episode.'_

I catch up to them talking in the entryway. "We did it! It tripped the wire! Somewhere in one of these cameras is a photo of that creature! I'll go develop the film." I listen to Dipper having some mystery withdrawals, it seems like, with how he's pretty much vibrating with excitement and impatience.

"I'll go make some victory nachos! Dipper and Soos for life!" The two share a friendly fistbump.  _'Aww! I love their friendship! Dipper needs some good friends. Wait, does he have any friends in Piedmont? It's not like I would know...'_ Soos runs off to the kitchen and Dipper starts to sprint upstairs. Well, he would have if I didn't catch his vest, making it so that he can't go anywhere under my grip.  _'Thank goodness for my fifteen year old strength!'_

"Hey, what're you guys doin'?" I release his vest when I make sure he won't dart off.  _'Also. Yay! I sounded genuine in my confusion for once!'_

"Did you see the newspaper? There's a creature on the loose and Soos and I caught a picture of it!" He holds up all the cameras for emphasis.

"No, I didn't, but that's so cool! Can I help you guys? It'll probably be way more interesting than Mabel watching TV for some baby bundle!" I laugh, trying to stuff my hands in my pockets but then realizing I don't have pockets so I awkwardly scratch my face, hoping he didn't see that.

"Yeah, come on!" The boy gestures to follow his lead and he takes off, disappearing after climbing the stairs. I smile brightly and follow him up to our room.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Nachos, ruining your photos being developed since 1943! (Yeah, I had to look up when they were invented :3)~~**

"C'mon, C'mon! Hmm.." Dipper lifts up a photo, examining it while I inch closer to see. He gasps, "That's a wing! Look, Macie!"

"Wow! It is a wing, quick, that one must be the full body!" I point to the last photo that was sitting in...whatever substance you soak pictures in.

Dipper picks up the picture and it slowly starts to fade into existence, "The creature!" Right then, the door gets thrown open,  _'I'm surprised it wasn't thrown off its hinges,'_ and Soos holds up a bowl empty of nachos.

"Who wants victory nachos?" The man-child lowers his arm, not noticing Dipper's shocked and upset look when the photo fades out and goes black.

"NO!" my brother cries out, trying to dip it back in to see if it helps. I pat his back, sporting a sideways frown with a hint of pity.

"Dude don't worry. I only ate like a third of them. Half of 'em," Soos flips the bowl over and shakes it up and down, laughing, "I ate all of them, dude!" I smile but concealed my laughter just in time as to not make Dipper upset.

"I can't believe you man!" My triplet points an accusing finger at the poor man.

"Dipper, chill, dude. He didn't know." I try to lessen the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, dude. I was just so excited! Nachos cause excitement!" Soos apologizes, showing him the empty bowl, which, surprisingly enough, has no residue of nacho cheese anywhere in it.

I watch as Dipper sighs and places his fingers over his eyes and shakes his head, "Soos, no offense, but you gotta be more careful sometimes. I mean, what are the odds we'll get another picture of-" _'Cue the dinosaur!'_  Dipper gets cut off by the pterodactyl flying by the window.  _'Wayyyy to close for comfort in my opinion.'_ We all look to each other before silently running out the door and outside, just in time to see it fly away, a red string being dragged behind.

"Dude, did you guys see that? That thing was a dinosaur, dudes!" Question Mark points to where the prehistoric reptile was last seen.

"How is it possible that a dinosaur survived 65 million years?" Dipper asks, breathlessly.

"Uh duh, you put them in an cryogenic sleep," I tilt my head and speak matter-of-factly.

"Har har," he retorts. I hear Soos ask if Stan heard it but he doesn't reply, so, naturally, Dipper and I turn around to see our great uncle staring off into the sky.

"Mr...Pines?" Soos worriedly holds a hand out to him.

"It- it took him."  _'Way to be vague Stan...'_

"Took what?" Dip takes a step closer.

"The pig! It took Waddles!" All of our eyes widen when Stan says that, except I'm not genuine.

"What did you say about Waddles?"  _'Ohhhhh snap!'_  Mabel asks, riding up on her bike. We don't say anything but stand still and look nervous. Well, I'm also silently freaking out at the same time. "Woah, awkward silence...BWAAHH!" Mabel fills in the insufferable quiet by being silly, not knowing what we're going to be in for.

She starts off by smiling, "What's going on? Why are you standing around all awkwardly?" The girl finishes with worried confusion, tilting her head, "...And, where's Waddles?"

Stan darts his eyes around nervously, "Uh- Um-" He swiftly picks up the stake he used to keep Waddles on the ground and hides it behind his back. "Good news is, your're getting a puppy!"  _'I freaking love this part!'_

"What happened?" My thoughts get interrupted by Mabel again.

"Well, see, uh, when the uh-" _'Oh Stan, I thought you were the master of lies...'_

Soos cuts him off, being very blunt and straight forward, "Your pig got eaten by a pterodactyl, bro!" I smack him and he looks at me innocently,  _'Ugh'_ I sigh and shake my head.

Mabel hops off her bike hastily, "What!? Waddles? Waddles! Oh no, how did this happen? Grunkle Stan, you didn't put him outside did you?..."

Grunkle Stan replies in a totally  _not_ suspicious manner, "What? No! I didn't put him anywhere! I'm not acting suspicious! YOU'RE acting suspicious. What's a pig?"  _'Nice one, Stan.'_

Dipper quirks an eyebrow, seeing through his obvious lie,"Then... what happened?" While Stan tells us his absurd fantasy story, I zone out and picture the entire scene in my head, unintentionally giggling maniacally. When I notice everyone's stares I clear my throat and make a straight face, looking away innocently. Dipper's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "You punched the pterodactyl in the face? I thought you didn't even believe in the supernatural."

"Dinosaurs aren't magic, they're just big lizards! Get off my back." Stan narrows his eyes at my nosy brother.

Mabel wraps an arm around her stomach, using the other one to grab a picture from her pocket, looking at a photo of her and her beloved pig, "Oh Waddles..."

Dipper, who was looking sympathetic, changes his mood with the snap of his fingers as he is suddenly looking revengeful. "That's it. No pterodactyl is gonna messes with MY sister. We're gonna go out there, catch him, and save your pig! For Mabel, guys!" Dipper announces determinedly and lands a fist in his open palm.

Since I know where this is going, I decide to step over to the red yarn and pick it up, then I start twirling it in the air. "For Mabel!" I laugh as Soos cheers happily.

Stan throws his hands out, "But, how do we even find the little guy?"

"Um, guys?" They all turn their heads to me, still twirling the string and all, but Mabel's jaw drops open like it was oblivious.

Mabel jumps up and hugs me, "Haha! Good job, Macie! Let's go guys!" She goes to run and follow the string, but I grab her sweater sleeve, stopping her in her place.

"Mabel, don't you think it'd be a good idea to get prepared, and maybe get a car? Who knows how long that string will go?" She furrows her eyebrows and peers past me, to see the boys nodding their heads in agreement.

The dejected girl sighs but complies and we all gather some supplies (unintentional rhyming sequence is unintentional) as Soos pulls his truck around.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIGS!"~~**

The sound of an engine roars and I turn my head to see Soos driving up and then stopping. The engine dies down and the man-child hops out, shaking a can of spray paint at the same time. He then starts spray-painting the side of his truck, spelling out Pterodactyl Mobile. The letters drip red paint down the side, making it look sloppy but cool at the same time.

"All right! That p-terodactyl won't know what hit him!" I giggle with the way Soos pronounces the dinosaur.

Dipper found it funny as well, as he walks up, hands in his pockets, also chuckling, "Ha! It's pterodactyl."

Before Soos can reply to my know-it-all brother, I ambush him, "Hey Soos, could I, uh, _'How would I word this without looking weird?'_  can I strap on the cage? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!?"  _'That should be plausible!'_

He looks from his strap to me a couple times before smiling, "Sure, Macer!" I mentally cheer in my head as I take the restraining strap from him and move over to the car, ducking down and putting it in its place without almost running over my own head.  _'Yay! I did my good deed for the day...now why can't I just cuddle with Chat Noir now!?'_

I missed the conversation between Soos and my brother, then missed the whole conversation with the twins as, by the looks of it, Mabel is telling him to let him down gently. "What happened?" I asked the twins after walking up to them.

Dipper looks at me guiltily, "Well, I don't want Soos coming with us. This mission is important and he'll just inadvertently mess everything up, so Mabel told me to let him down gently."

I roll my eyes and scoff. He looks taken aback and gives me a confused look by my attitude, "Well, maybe you shouldn't let him off at all. Look how happy he is!" I gesture to Soos, not looking at him myself because I don't want to be wrong if he doesn't look happy at the moment.

"Well sure, but he might make something go terribly wrong, Macie! You saw how he ruined the photo!"  _'Ugh, him trying to explain is getting boring.'_   ***Yawn*** _'Whoops, didn't mean to actually show my boredom. Meh, oh well.'_ "And- why are you yawning! Ugh, I'm going to let him down super gently, so don't stop me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like to see you try," I cover my mouth, yawning again, and wave my hand dismissively. I go to see how Mabel and Stan are doing. "You guys ready?"

"Eh," is the only thing my Grunkle says before leaving and entering the truck with Dipper and Soos, who were already in there. I laugh seeing Dipper's face.

"I am super ready! That pterodactyl is gonna pay!" Mabel pumps her fist, looking determined. We both get into the truck as well and I sit there thinking.

' _A feeling of dread hangs over you... But you stay determined.'_

**The determination quote comes from Undertale directly.**

**ANSWER TIME! YAY!**

**Taffyrocks99: What type of music do ya like?**

**My answer: I listen to Youtube music, specifically fan made songs for games like Bendy and The Ink Machine, FNAF and also nightcore of said songs. I know, I am such fandom trash DX I hate listening to actual artists and songs as well. My friends hate me for that XD.**

**TheFalls: What are your thoughts on Bill Cipher?**

**My answer: Oh man, don't even get me started! He's one of my favorite characters, first of all. He's extremely clever and witty and all around a superb villain, along with a few others I admire! *Cough Toffee from SVTFOE Cough***

**AngelPines: What was the inspiration for writing this story?**

**My answer: That's a very good question, and I'm glad you asked! I have always thought about myself being in my favorite TV shows and one night I just asked my mom and friend who and where you would be if you were to die and be reborn. I had the idea for a while and finally came to put it into a story! Being Dipper and Mabel's sibling, instead of being a random person, came from me wanting my own twin because of the show. I freaking love their bond and wanted to be a part of it. Everything you see Macie do is a part of me and my problems. Macie isn't just an OC she is literally me! I've read fanfiction for a couple years and wanted to give it a shot with my ideas.**

**Guest: Are you going to keep it until you get to Weirdmaggedon?**

**My answer: I'm going to assume 'it' is my story, so yes! Of course I'm going to bring it all the way up to Weirdmaggedon! I'm going through the Gravity Falls series in order, beginning with Tourist Trapped and ending with Weirdmaggedon and when the twins go home.**

**LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin: Who do you like more between Dipper and Mabel?**

**My answer: Awww man, why would you make me choose! I'm going to have to say Dipper because I relate to him a lot more with my anxiety and paranoia. I love Mabel as well, but it sometimes frustrates me when she gets super selfish and doesn't sacrifice anything for Dipper when he's done so much for her. I know she does in Sock Opera but that was one episode compared to many others when Dipper had to help her. Bill actually comes out and taunts him with how many times he's had to sacrifice for her as well, and while that was smart of him to do, it made me annoyed at Mabel. But all in all I love both!**

**THANK YOU so much for asking questions and I would love to answer any more you have for me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (Although imo it seems short and I'm super sad about that) and I also hope you look forward for the next!**


	44. Forbidden Friendship (For Like 4 Minutes)

**The title is the name of a soundtrack in How To Train Your Dragon**

**Guys...Macie is not Bill Cipher! I called Dipper, Wendy, and Soos their respective zodiac sign names for variation XD I wanted to mix it up a bit lol. I keep seeing a review from someone gasping at those names and then Blob The Guest (Love you by the way! :3) Said:**

**'Wait... Macie called Soos Question Mark... is Macie Bill...?**

**If Macie is Bill...**

**Are you Bill?!'**

**So yeah, don't think anything of it when I call them that, and expect it in this chapter! I hope that clears everything! :D**

We pull up to the old abandoned church and get out. I tap my jacket pocket to make sure my phone's still there. I don't feel it at first and promptly have a small freak out until I feel it in the other pocket. I breathe a long sigh of relief. We all step out of the truck and Mabel takes the lead, "Okay, the red yarn leads to..."

"This church?" I ask, and lay my hand out.

"Well yes-" Mabel turns around to reply but she gets cut off by Old Man McGucket.

"Doodly doo do doo do!" He twiddles with a banjo, not seeing us yet.

"Old Man McGucket?" Mabel scrunches her face in confusion.

He stops and notices us, then hops out of his rocking chair he's sitting in, "Howdy, friends!"

I open my mouth to speak but Dipper beats me to it, "And what are YOU doing here?" he asks the weird man, crossing his arms.

McGucket tilts his head for a moment, looking like he's trying to comprehend what Dipper just said. "Eh? You'll never believe me! Now I was doin' my hourly hootnanny- Deedly doo ding dang!" He then starts dancing like a weirdo. I decide to ignore Stan's pointed grumbling. "When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!"  _'I can't not think about 'Wander Over Yonder' whenever anyone says 'Yonder', or even 'Wander'!'_

"Musical spoons?" I look over to Dipper, who looked equally confused, and he only shrugs. I huff in annoyance. The man with a long white beard gestures into the large hole on the ground and we all lean down to peer over, gasping at how big it is and how far down it goes.

"Looks kinda hairy down there." I time it perfectly and say it in unison with Grunkle Stan. He looks over to me and then we both throw finger guns to each other, "Ayyyy!" we also say in unison and laugh, ignoring Mabel's, Dipper's, Soos's and even McGucket's weird looks directed towards us.

"Uh, anyways... c'mon, Grunkle Stan, you can handle it! You punched a pterodactyl in the face, remember?" Mabel tells said great uncle, albeit a little awkward because of our little scene. I look up to see his face and it looks like when someone gets caught and they're freaking out.

Fez peers around nervously and rubs the scruff of his neck, "Oh yeah! Heh heh, I did do that, didn't I. Heh... heh heh heh..."  _'Yay for suspicious laughter!'_

"My, what suspicious laughter!" McGucket points out. _'You said it, Fiddleford!'_

Shooting Star's eyebrows furrow and she smiles in determination, "Guys, we're goin' in."

All of a sudden my stomach grows nauseous and I don't feel good. I take a deep breath and cough like I always do when I feel sick, "H-hey guys, uhhh, I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden."

"Why?"

"Errrg, Soos if I knew why, I would tell you!"  _'I hate when people ask me that!'_

"Sorry..." he looks down to his feet.

"N-no, I'm sorry," I start to fidget with my hand, "you know how I get..."  _'Now I feel really bad for snapping at Soos.'_

"It's okay, but, like, you can't stay here, it'd be even more dangerous if you were by yourself," Soos explains.

I look to the others and they shake their heads in agreement. I inhale deeply and hold it for a moment, then let it out slowly. "Alright, I think I'm ready." The group smiles and McGucket throws down a rope.

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?" the kooky man smiles, his eyes peering in two different directions.

"Oh, Thor no!"

**~~2 minutes later~~**

We continue descending the rope as McGucket tells us his awful stories. "So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!" One of his feet hits my face.

I gag for a second, "Eugh!" I swat his foot and almost lose my grip on the rope. "Woah!" I stop and grab hold tightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You okay up there, Macie?" I hear Mabel's voice from below.

"No," I deadpan and I hear a faint giggle before her response.

"We're almost there, don't worry." _'But alas! She doesn't know that the rope is going to break!'_ The rope frays and finally gives out, causing all of us to spill into the dark abyss below. I once again squeeze my eyes, feeling the air get knocked from my lungs when my body makes impact to the ground. I decide to lay on the soily terrain.

Switching my bag from my back to my side, I blindly search around for my inhaler and when I feel it, I grab it and pull it out, opening it and putting it to my lips. I take a puff and then throw my arm limply on the dirt floor. From the ground, I hear Dipper say, "Whoa," breathlessly, probably taking in the prehistoric surroundings. _'Are the plants here prehistoric? They don't look like anything normal, plus, one sprayed Soos in the face and I'm prrrretty sure that's not normal...'_

I rest my eyes as I listen to the jungle-y atmosphere and also Soos' comment on that one flower. "Hmm, did she fall asleep?" I hear Dipper's voice

"Nah, she can't fall asleep that fast..." Then Mabel's voice. _'Why are Dipper and Mabel leaning over me?'_

I open my eyes and their heads shoot back in surprise. "Oww!" They bonked their heads in the process of backing up.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Hee hee, what're you guys even doin'?"

"What were  _you_ even doing?" Dipper asks, rubbing his head with an eye shut in pain.

"I was resting my eyes?" I ask with my hands up.

I quirk an eyebrow when Dipper blushes and looks away sheepishly.  _'Probably embarrassed, poor Dipper...actually it's pretty funny!'_

I catch up to Mabel, who was at the entrance to the cave we will be going in, and put an arm around her shoulder, "Oh, Waddles. We're gonna find you," she mumbles, looking at that same photo of her and her pig.

"Don't you worry, Mabel! We're going to get Waddles back, I'm sure of it." I pat her on the back and jump in front of her, legs spread out and arms out wide, "We're gonna find that dinosaur and make it pay for taking your beloved pig!" I laugh and jump around, "C'mon guys!" I gesture the rest of the group to follow, "Let's go already!"

"Well you're in a good mood all of a sudden, kid." I turn around to Stan's statement.

"Eh, I blame mood swings." I shrug, still leading the group.

"Fair enough."

As we walk through the tunnel, Dipper's lantern light falls on a petrified T-Rex and we all scream, then calm down and gasp at all the dinosaurs stuck in their sappy prisons.

"They're trapped inside the tree sap! That's how they survived for 65 million years!" Dipper says incredulously, lifting the lantern higher for maximum brightness. A little bit of the sap melts with the fire. "Whoa. The summer heat must be melting them loose!"

"And what makes you think this isn't amber or even peanut brittle! You saw how that worked for Trembley." When I say this, Dipper ducks his head and ponders. _'Haha I made Dipper question everything!'_

"Nah, it's tree sap." He deducts after sticking a finger in it.  _'Dangit...'_

I purse my lips seeing, in my peripheral vision, Stan sneakily walk away and rub his hands together evilly. I also sneak away and catch up to him, a disapproving scowl threatening to escape.

"Holy moley! Forget the cornicorn, this is the attraction of a lifetime! I could bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park! Jurassic... Sap Hole!"

I clear my throat and he turns around fast, his eyes wide. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, nothing! Just, erm, enjoying the view!"

"Don't try to con your way out of this, Stan! I know what you did to Mabel's pig and I don't approve of it." I scold, hands on both hips.

"What-what are you talking about? Heh heh."

"Like I said before, I know that you placed Waddles outside."

"Uh, pr-prove it!"

"I know why you were secretive over that pair of glasses in the spare room. And why you were emotionally attached to Wax Stan. Is that proof enough for you that I know you?"

His eyes grow even wider and I freak out,  _'I might have gone too far...'_ My eyes also widen, "UH, nevermindgottagobye!" I hurriedly get the heck out of dodge and back to the group _. 'I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that, oh my GOSH I shouldn't have done that! Erg, I'm just upset at what Stan did! And I don't even know why! It's just a TV show, what is wrong with me!'_

I stiffly walk up to Soos and Dipper and they thankfully don't notice my weird movement. The two, Mabel and Stan, walk up as well and I awkwardly avoid eye contact with the older man. The two bicker, indicating their fight and, by the looks of it, Stan isn't looking very well.

"Guys, guys, don't fight! Why can't you be more like me and Dipper! Look, everything's gonna be cool. All we gotta do to find the pig is follow this here yarn!" Soos tries to calm them down and loses the string trail in the process. "Just keep following and following, until we reach the end! Oh- uh oh."

I smile and roll my eyes playfully. I have memorized which tunnel the string leads to from the show. That doesn't stop Dipper's annoyance though, "Arghhh! Soos, you lost the trail!" My brother looks like he's crushing something in his hand with his anger.

"Hey, come on. We'll find our way, TRUST me." Soos whacks Dipper playfully on the back, causing the lantern Dipper is holding to fly out of his hands and break. It actually makes a satisfying crack from the glass and sizzle from the dying fire.

"Sorry, dude..." Soos says in the same voice he uses in that flashback montage earlier in the show.

"Hah!" I get stares from the two boys.  _'Crap, did I say that out loud?'_  Looking away, I attempt to whistle but fail miserably. The two turn back to each other and start fighting, generating Mabel and Stan to initiate in a verbal argument as well.

"GUYS!" I gain their attention, "I know which way to go!" Dipper quirks an eyebrow, skepticism written in his features. I sigh, "Call it a hunch, let's go!" I start running, leading the way as they follow when I bump into McGucket. I slowly raise my head and, yup, the pterodactyl is there alright. I freeze in place.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" I hear the gang scream without turning around. At the moment, I just try to keep my breathing light and steady. _'Now's not the time for a panic attack!'_

The smelly man in front of me comes to his senses and turns around to see the overgrown lizard, "Hmm? Oh. Nobody make any sudden movements or loud noises." Everyone pauses for a moment before the delirious man shouts, "YEEEEEEHAW! We found a pterodactyl!"  _'Idiot.'_

The pterodactyl shrieks and starts chasing us down the narrow tunnel on all fours. It gets caught for a couple of seconds in a doorway, allowing us to hide behind some conveniently shaped rocks before the winged lizard comes.  _'Aww man! I wish I had a conveniently shaped lamp instead! But this Macie shaped rock will do I guess.'_ I mock pout against my own rock.

"Guys, we need a plan to get out of here." I see Dipper putting his hands out.

Stan pitches in,  _'Are those stars in his eyes?'_  "Okay, okay. How's about Mabel sews Soos a pig costume-"

"I like it!"

"-and we use Soos as a human sacrifice!"

"I like it!" _'Oh Soos...'_

"What do you say, Mabel?"  _'Oh Stan, she's still mad at you!'_

"Hmph," was the only response Stan got and it doesn't settle with him.

"Ah, come on, you can't stop talking to me forever."  _'Sounds like Stan is getting desperate.'_

"Yeah, Mabel, we have to work together here." Dipper leans forward to see Mabel properly, and if you were watching the show, it is adorable with how he looks. _'In my opinion, of course!'_

"Oh, what, you want to work with Mabel but not your buddy, Soos?"

"Ugh, would you guys solve your quarrels already so we can save the stupid pig!" I'm starting to get very frustrated. _'I mean, it's enjoyable when your're watching the show, but in person? It's a nightmare!'_

I feel something tickle my ankle and look to my right to see McGucket's beard swaying across it lightly. "Ahh!" I yell in surprise, _'I totally forgot he was there!'_ The old man tilts his head in confusion, it's kinda creeping me out. "Erm, never mind?" That must have worked because he goes back to picking his beard. Waddles' oinking causes the quartet to all stop their argument and Mabel speaks first.

"Do you guys hear that?" She peaks up over her rock and sees her pig in the dragon's nest. _'Yes I know it's not a dragon, it sounds cool, get off my back!'_ "Waddles!" She bursts into a sprint and runs along the old mine cart rail. Stan, Dipper, and Soos all call out for her but to no avail as she pretends not to hear them, or specifically Stan. After she finishes crossing the rail, we five start making our way as well.

"Oh, my Waddles! I'll never lose you again!" I barely have time to watch Mabel pick up her livestock as I'm too busy trying to keep my balance and not having some type of attack. The four ahead of me reach the nest while I'm still in the middle, too afraid to move any farther. Dipper tells Mabel to hurry up when the pterodactyl's shadow looms over us and spooks the pig, causing him to squeal and run on the track, zooming past me and making me lose my balance. I sway before losing my footing all together and slip.

In one swift move, I grab a piece of debris that was hanging off below the metal part on the track. I don't think the others heard me but I'm too scared to speak. "Macer? Macie!?" I hear Soos's voice! He must have turned around and noticed me missing first!

"O-o-over here!" I will myself not to cry, but seeing that there is a long fall beneath me, it's pretty hard. Soos must have started walking on the rail, as well as EVERYBODY ELSE because it rumbles and shakes with the weight.

Suddenly, Stan falls off the bridge, the pig on his chest, and we meet eyes, both having fear in them. _'I forgot about him falling at this part.'_ The trio cry out to him and Dipper looks down to see me. "OhmygoshMACIE!" he leans down and reaches a hand out. "What are you doing down there!?"

"Oh you know, wanted to see the view and decided to hang around...WHAT THE HECK DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?" He flinches but doesn't retreat his hand. Mabel and Soos are in the background looking worried beyond belief as well. My sarcastic and irritated demeanor changes again and I go back to being terrified. "I-I can't, I don't want to let go, I might fall!"

"Macie, keep your eyes on me okay? You won't fall if you hurry up and grab my hand!" Tears sting the corner of both mine and Dipper's eyes.

"Just-just go help Stan, I'll be fine here if you get off the track!"

"Absolutely not! I'm not letting you hang here, now grab hold!" Dipper demands.

I hesitantly let one hand go to grab his. Doing so shifted my other hand and it got cut on some loose metal, making me flinch in pain and lose my grip. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I start to fall. Dipper's face goes wide and he screams out, as well as Soos and Mabel. I shut my eyes and brace for impact but it comes sooner than expected. I land on top of the winged reptile with Stan punching it in the face.

"From heck's heart I stab at thee!" Stan cries, 'stabbing' the dinosaur by bringing down his hands put into fists together. Having been 'stabbed' the pterodactyl crashes into the cliff where the trio is waiting. Stan climbs up the cliff and I, having been practically on the tail, miss it, falling with the dragon down to the earthy floor.

We crash land with a loud thud and I groan, rubbing my head. Realizing I'm on a freaking dinosaur, I flip out and scurry off the beast. It, or should I say she, considering that egg in the nest, also groans and sits up straight, tilting her head and trying to figure out where she was. I step back wearily but accidentally step on a twig.  _'Of course.'_  Her head snaps to face me and I freeze. She gets up close and personal, sniffing me and I do the only thing I can thing of.

I turn my head, close my eyes, and extend my hand to her snout. _'Yes, I'm doing 'The thing'!_

I wait with baited breaths for an excruciating minute when I feel rough scales come in contact with my hand. I turn my head back with wide eyes.  _'I, I did it? I did it!'_  I pet her some more and go back to thinking rationally this time,  _'Am I ruining the episode? It's not like this pterodactyl comes back at all...ohhhhh I hope not, this is amazing!'_

"Alright, I'ma name you Hooktooth!" She makes a noise of approval. "Alright, can you help me get up that cliff please?" I ask and she lowers her head to let me on. I climb on gingerly as she flaps her wings, gaining altitude.

Reaching the cliff, I see Dipper pacing with Stan and Mabel being consoled by Soos. Hooktooth lets me down and I shoo her off, thanking her graciously, then running up to my family. "Guys!" I smile when I see their shocked faces.

"MACIE!" all four of them shout and run up to me, Soos trips, initiating a big group hug, yes, including Waddles.

"Macie, we thought you were eaten!" Mabel sniffs.

Dipper wipes his nose, "What happened?" _'Should I tell them? Best keep it a secret...'_

"Well, when I fell off the bridge I actually landed on the dinosaur with Grunkle Stan. But when she crashed into the cliff I wasn't fast enough to climb off so we both fell down. Before the pterodactyl could notice me, however, I snuck off and found another way up here."

"We're so glad you're okay, kid." Stan ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, we were so worried, Macer!" Soos bends down and we fist bump.

I turn back to my siblings and run up to them, hugging them happily.  _'At least we don't have to get chased now!'_ "Hey, Dipper, check it out!" From my backpack, I pull out a dino tooth that Dipper would have gotten. One fell out when Hooktooth crashed onto the ground.

"Whoa! A real dino tooth! Thanks, Macie!

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "BROS BEFORE DINOS!"~~**

Everyone reconciles by the time we're home. Mabel, Stan, and Waddles fell asleep on each other while Dipper and I started writing in the journal about our adventure. We step out, deciding on leaving those three in the car because they look peaceful, and start to walk inside the shack. When Soos enters the door, Dipper grabs me back and looks me straight in the eye.

_'Crap, did I let something else slip?'_

"Are you really okay, Macie? That couldn't have been easy. Near death multiple times today and all..." _'Oh good, I didn't. But he's also right, I'm still really shaken up.'_

I give him a bright, fake, smile and tell him I'm fine. He gives me a doubtful look and I take a shaky breath, "Okay, you're right. I'm not fine, I'm shaken up and I really just want to go curl up in bed and cuddle with Chat."

He sighs, looking like he wants to say more but reluctantly lets me go, "Alright, but don't bottle up emotions, please talk to me or Mabel whenever you need to, okay?"

I give him a genuine smile, "Ok."

**If you don't know what 'The thing' is when I did it to the dinosaur, it's from 'How To Train Your Dragon' when Hiccup befriends Toothless! I had no ideas for this chapter and I hope it turned out alright for you guys!**


	45. Boat Load of Conflict

"Whatcha guys playin'?" I ask the twins after they don't notice me in the doorway for a few minutes. It's a rainy day outside the shack right now, and from that indication it means we're on episode nineteen,  _'Dreamscaperers'_.

Dipper answers, "Conflict Boat," without looking away.

I lean half my weight on the door way and cross my arms with a bemused grin, "You mean,  _Battle Ship_?" _'They won't understand anyways, might as well have some fun out of it.'_

"What's that?" Mabel asks, also not moving her head, busy rearranging her pegs to make a cat face.

I point to it, "That. What you're playing right now."

"You sure you're not thinking of another game, Macie?" My brother still doesn't move his head as he studies the board. _'Welp, I'm getting nowhere.'_

"Yup, you got me, wrong game..." I roll my eyes and join them on the floor, crisscrossing my legs to get comfy.

"I'm gonna say...B five?" Dipper finally chooses his move.

"Miss! Whop!" Mabel giddily places another peg on her board. I lean to the right to see it and laugh when I do.

Given my reaction, Dipper responds appropriately, "I don't think you're playing this right..." I nod silently, agreeing with the boy.

"Kids! Come quick!" We all hear Grunkle Stan's voice off screen and we head down to see what he wants.  _'To show us that Gideon commercial...'_  We enter the living room to see Stan watching TV, reclining in his iconic yellow chair. "I need you to laugh at this with me!"

The commercial finishes and my brother scoffs in disgust, "Ugh, Gideon!"

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?" the girl in a sunset sweater deadpans. _'Ever notice how her sweaters hold deeper meanings? Well, some do. This sweater actually means how the show is going darker and things will be going down from here...I love it!'_

"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack," Stan adds. _'What should I add?'_

Soos and Wendy join in the conversation as well, inputting their own complaints, "One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer." _'Ok, let's get some things straight. Either Wendy keeps her moisturizer at work, which seems unlikely, or Gideon steals it from her house. I don't know which one would be more creepy. Well, just the fact that Gideon steals her lotion..._ _ ***Shivers***_ _'_

"And he's clever and conniving."  _'That's how he found the second journal in the first place!'_ "But extremely creepy for a ten year old."

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together." Soos completes our rant and we all laugh while Stan unmutes the television.

"Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location," Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful, announces and the screen shows his tent crushing the Mystery Shack.

"So, uh, we all going to ignore that orrrr...?" I kinda steal Dipper's line.

"Yeah, should we be worried?" he spoke, but his line was slightly modified.

"Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed." When Stan said this, a large crash could be heard from upstairs. I glance at Wendy and see that she furrowed her eyebrows and is now darting her eyes around.

Then she points to the ceiling, "You mean like, right now?"

Not bothering to answer her, we all rush upstairs, me leading the group, and open the door to Stan's office, revealing Gideon attempting to open his safe. The child mumbles to himself something that isn't audible from where we're standing.  _'But if you were watching the show, you could hear what he said...'_

"Gideon." I say his name with venom dripping through my teeth.

"Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-"  _'Wait, didn't_ _ **I**_ _say his name? Must not have registered to him since we're all bunched together...'_

Stan cuts off the kid from his monologue and orders Soos for a broom. Then he starts batting at Gideon, hilariously smacking him in the face a couple times, before chasing him outside.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Soos's Burrito Bites! I want some :(~~**

After Stan came back inside, we all re-gathered around the TV to watch some tacky old movies.  ***Click*** The sound of Wendy's Nyarf gun goes off and hits Dipper in the face. Dipper does the same as they both look extremely bored. Mabel and I look practically dead with how bored we are. The character in the movie,  _'Grandpa The Kid'_ , voices that he's always tired.

"I can relate to this." _'Ugh, I'm so bored I don't have any snide remarks!'_

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy?" Mabel holds up a DVD box of a movie she loves, "Dream Boy High! Where love is on your permanent record."

I fake gag while the others boo. "You'll learn to like it," Mabel deadpans with a smile, sending off some creepy vibes in my direction. Another loud crash assaults our senses.

"Ugh, how many crashes are we going to have in one day!" _'I'm starting to get annoyed...'_

Soos comes running from the kitchen, "Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its weird little bat fingers!" He jumps from foot to foot.

"Ooo, I love bats! Can I see it?" I jump up from my uncomfortable seat on the floor, now visibly excited.

"Uhhhh..." Soos wrings his hands nervously, not knowing how to answer my question. Either because that bat is really dangerous or he's scared and doesn't want me to freak out like he did.

"Don't worry, I got this under control." Stan waves his hand, then leans back into his chair. "Dipper, Macie, take care of it."

"Haha, yes!" Mabel laughs. _'I've always wondered why she laughs at this, though. It wasn't very nice. Wait what did Stan just say!?'_

"What! Why can't Mabel do it!" my brother whines.

"'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV." After Stan commands Dipper, and apparently me, to go get the bat, they have a stand off but Dipper ultimately fails, and he grudgingly walks off, mumbling something inaudible. I stand in place, blinking a ton of times to try to comprehend what the heck just happened.  _'Why the heck was I told to help with the bat!? I'm so confused! Keeping up with this show is emotionally draining anymore...'_

I follow Dipper to the doorway of the kitchen as he picks up a saucepan and spoon.  _'Why were those on the ground?'_ "Stupid chores..." he mumbles.

I slump, "I know right." Mabel joins us,  _'But why? She was glad that she didn't have to do it',_ and sidles the wall.

"Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them." Is she trying to lighten the mood with a false fact? Because I know how this encounter turns out. _'Oh man, I have to go in there don't I?'_ Hesitantly, Dipper and I enter the kitchen.

I look around but don't see any type of mammal in here besides the possum carcass. "Ahh!" My body spins around by itself after hearing Dipper's cries. When he comes into view, I see the bat swooping down and harassing my brother's hat. The hat comes flying off and lands outside the kitchen near Mabel. I stifle my chortle from enjoying this way too much. I grab Dipper by the shoulders and slowly push him to the floor.

The bat retreats to the corner of the room, trying to grip the wall in its scared haste. I crouch down and slowly walk over to it, tsking. "You are so cute!"

I continue to pursue it, ignoring Dipper's grunts of pain, when my kitten saunters in. He sniffs the air and then notices the winged animal. Stalking to the poor thing, the bat gets even more skittish from the cat's presence. "Chat!" I try to beckon him but he's too focused on the bat. I don't want to move in fear of causing the bat a mini heart attack or something.

"Macie?"

"What, Dipper? I'm trying to do something here."

"Bats can have diseases, so I don't think you should try to console it..."

"I'm not consoling it! I just wanted to hold it..."

"Exactly. Lemme help."

"No, you're hurt, stay there. Plus- wait, yup, there he goes," I deadpan as I watch Chat Noir scare the little thing off and it flies out the window. "Welp, that could have gone better." Turning around to see Dipper with my hands on my hips to see that he's relieved, but in pain. "Hey, you alright?"

"Well you know, just got mauled by a bat five minutes ago." He tilts his head with a mock glare, but his left eye twitches in pain.

"Oh, right, you're in pain, hang on." I leave the room to get Soos and pass Mabel, who was walking my way and into the kitchen. I find the handy man in the living room watching TV with Stan again. "Hey, Soos," he looks at me, "Dipper got hurt from the bat, mind swabbing on some disinfectant?

"Sure thing, Macer!" He places his hand on his knee and gets up, following me to the kitchen. Entering said kitchen, Dipper is sitting on one of the chairs while Mabel is already wrapping gauze around his head. The boy in pain looks up and acknowledges us but doesn't say anything.

I hand Soos the med kit and he pulls out the disinfectant and the brush to brush it on with. "Ow. Ow!" I pat Dipper's hand in hopes it'll comfort him.  _'I have no idea on how to comfort people...'_

"Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo..." I smile as Soos sings his song.

Then frown when Dipper sighs sadly. "Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?"

"Well, remember, he told me to get the bat, too." I furrow my eyebrows when I think about all the things Stan has made me do, "Actually, come to think of it, Stan makes me do a lot of things just like you..."

"Great, he picks on both of us equally. That doesn't make me feel any better." I ignore Mabel and Soos exiting the room, her chanting him on to lick his elbow.

"Why not? It means you're not the only one getting picked on, that's good right?" _'Right?'_

"No, it's the opposite! It's bad enough Stan picks on me, but it's even worse that he picks on you as well! He gets along with Mabel all the time...sometimes I think he hates us..."

"Now I'm sure that's not true..."  _'Because I know why he picks on Dipper...but I don't know why he picks on me...maybe for the same reason as Dip?'_

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!" We turn our heads to the doorway of the kitchen, hearing our Grunkle's voice call out to said boy. He sighs angrily and gets up.

"Wait, lemme help you!" I chase after him.

"No, he called for me, and I know how you are with dirty and gross things," he replies and darts out the room.  _'Wow...'_  I also step out of the kitchen and back into the living room where I cross my arms and scowl at Stan. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Any reason why you keep telling Dipper to do things? He's twelve! And he's a guest in your house!"

"Hey, don't question my motives! Why don't you go help him?"

"Because he told me not to. Because he knows how am I with those kinds of things. Because he's an amazing brother!" I leave without letting Stan get the last word in. _'Good thing Dipper didn't hear that!'_

He did.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gideon, a living ventriloquist dummy!~~**

Dipper sweeps the floor by Stan, sleeping in his chair, while I dust. The old man grumbles and mumbles in his sleep, generating Dipper to wonder what goes on in his head. I agree as we walk out of the room but get stopped by Mabel and Soos who look to be super worried.  _'Oooooh we are gonna go and meet Bill Cipher!'_

Mabel waves her arms wildly, "Dipper! We've gotta help Stan!"

Shocked, Dipper looks to Stan and then to me, I shrug, then back to the two. "Wait, what?"

Speaking with his mouth full of burrito bites, Soos answers, "This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here."

"Can I have one!?" I munch happily after Soos hands me a bite.

"Triangle guy?" Dipper pulls out his journal  _'Somehow'_  from his vest and opens it to Bill's page, "Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind." At this, Bill enters Stan's mind, making all of us gasp and Mabel to cry out.

"Grunkle Stan!" His eyes glow blue and then he starts shifting in his sleep, making wild and random movements.

Mabel snatches the journal out from Dipper's grasp, reading, "It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation."

"Ugh, this is just great. Macie and I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now we have to save him from some crazy brain demon?"

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!" the girl retorts, throwing her arms into the air.

"Yeah, Dipper, he's still a family member. Even if we get annoyed with one, we still love them...right?" I tell him and Stan screams shortly after.

Sighing, he agrees, "Yeah, you're right. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind."  _'Have you seen mine? Didn't think so...'_

When Dipper said what he said, dramatic music plays out of nowhere and the lights blink, looking like lightning flashes.  _'What the actual- this cartoon logic is weird...'_

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Soos pauses for a second when we all just stare at him, then laughs, "You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

"Ooook, I'll go get the candles." I start walking.

"How'd you know we need candles?" I turn back to see Mabel, head tilted in question.

"I've seen these in movies, come on, you always need candles for this kind of stuff." Dipper nods with my reasoning.

"Ok then!" Mabel jumps up and lands on the floor, crisscrossed. Rolling my eyes, I go to get the candles.  _'Where would candles be anyway?'_

I must have been searching for a while because I hear Dipper's voice call me back to the room. Walking in the, now dark, room, I see that the candles are already placed and ready to go. I raise an eyebrow. "You took a while, so I went and found them." I nod my head upwards and gather with them. "Soos, this is serious!" Dipper scolds, after Soos was playing with Stan's face. "Let's do this." Dipper starts by placing one hand on Stan's forehead. Mabel, Soos, and I all do the same.

"Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" As the boy reads the incantation, our eyes light up and we all get sucked into the old man's head.

Appearing in his mindscape, the others gasp in awe. "What the?"

"Whoa, is this Stan's mind?"  _'Well, duh, Mabel...'_

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies."

"Really, Soos?" I laugh and he shrugs with a smile on his face.

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy," Mabel reminds us. At this point, this is where Bill comes in, and with baited breaths, I look up to see him floating down in all his golden glory.

I stand there, awestruck, as the iconic, echoing voice rings out.

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!"

**I had like no ideas for the beginning of this episode. I hope this suffices and all of you enjoy! Love you guys!**


	46. Zodiac Attack

**~~"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!"~~**

Soos yells out, pointing at the dream demon, "That's him! That's the guy!"

Mabel also points at Bill, placing her other hand on her hip in a scolding manner. "You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" She charges at him and leaps right into his body, only coming out seconds later. "Gotcha! Wait, what!?"

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree," Bill lists us off but hesitates when he meets my eyes. He conjures what looks like his zodiac and drags his finger around the circle until he lands on one and taps it, "Ah, Ring," _'Wait, am I Ring?'_  I look to my silver ring I always wear. "I had a hunch I might bump into you!" Bill shoots a laser beam from his finger and it goes right through Dipper's torso, causing him to scream out.

"Boop!" Mabel waggles her arm through the hole, rendering it pointless.

Dipper pushes her arm away, "Mabel!" then he looks back to Bill, "What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?"

Cipher twirls his cane around and replies nonchalantly, "Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."

"Not if we stop you first! We won't let Gideon win!" I determine with a fist as Bill just rolls his eye.

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind," the yellow triangle taunts us, then points to Mabel, "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!"

With a snap of his finger, Bill makes Craz and Xyler appear next to my, now starstruck, sister.  _'Why was she thinking of those two at this very moment anyways?'_ I miss her interaction between the two before Bill speaks again.

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" After that, he flies backwards and crashes through the Mystery Shack.  _'Haha! Same, Bill. Same.'_

"Guys we gotta go catch him!" I start off and stop to look behind at everybody else.

"Macie's right, we're goin' in! Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them - hurts my eyes..." Dipper shields his eyes when he looks to the colorful boys.

"Yes, please, can we keep them out here!?"  _'They **are**  super bright!'_

Mabel pouts, "No! They can help us!"

Xyler and Craz agree, "Totally! Arm throne!" They gather Mabel up and she sits on their arms.  _'Oooo~ I'm totally going to arm throne Dipper!'_

After they walk off, I go up to Dipper, putting my arms together to make a seat, "Dude! Arm throne!" He looks at me weirdly until I start to waddle after him, yelling, "Arm throoone!"

"Ahh!" he hides behind Soos, who starts doing the same thing as well. _'Hah! Probably because I stole it from him in the first place.'_

We stop goofing off and enter the shack. "Why is everything all in black and white?" I ask, peering at Stan's fears and wishes doors.

"Whoa!" Dipper ducks when a bat with Stan's head flies past, repeating "No refunds!" over and over. "I don't know? Something to do with the dreamscape or somethin'."

 _'Worst. Answer. Ever.'_  "Yeah because that clears up a looot." I roll my head, sarcasm dripping from my features.

"What, am I suppose to know all about the dreamscape all of a sudden?"

I cross my arms and pout like a child, "Maybe..." I mumble.

"Come on Dipper, Macie, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!" Mabel gestures with her arm to come along.

"Let's get searching!" Soos exclaims, pumping his fist.

We start by running down a random hallway, passing tons of different doors that I'm tempted to open. I was about to open one but Dipper beat me to it, opening the door that leads to Stan's memory when he was in a Columbia prison. We watch what happens and I double over in laughter once Dipper closes the door. I feel him pat my back.

Standing up, I nod in affirmation that I'm ready to keep moving. While walking, Dipper says, "It really wasn't that funny." He holds his hand up.

"Well, did you understand what they were saying in Spanish?"

"Well, no-"

"There's your problem! Ok, ok, one guy said, "I hope he dies"and then the other guy of course said "Si" then Stan was saying how he liked being inmates with them before that and it's just really funny!"

"I didn't know you could understand Spanish." Dipper puts a finger to his chin while we keep walking.

"Dude, would you please just laugh with me? Why must you take everything seriously," I chuckle and lightly punch him in the shoulder, "lighten up, man!"

He rubs his shoulder, "Heh y-yeah, lighten up..." I eye him curiously. Before I can ask him what's wrong, Soos opens another door leading to Stan trying to sell some of his vacuums. Shortly after Stan fails, Soos closes the door and we keep moving. We open more and more until we get to Dipper's memories door. "Look, guys! Memories about me!" Dipper opens it a little.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Soos nervously wrings his hands around.  _'Should I go with Dipper? Yeah...'_

"I just want to know what the old guy really thinks of me, Macie too." He gestures to me.

"But this is Stan's memories of you. Why would I be in there."

"Because he usually makes us do things together...so we'll probably be in some of these together."  _'Makes sense...'_

"We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great," Mabel says, walking past us. Dipper pulls my arm to go along with them, then we stop and he backtracks, dragging me into his door with him.

"Okay, just a quick peak, yeah?" I can barely read Dipper's features because it's pretty dark, but I think I can sense some anxiety coming off of him. We stalk the hallways, trying our best to ignore Stan's voice ringing out, constantly calling Dipper's name.

"Uh, Dipper? Maybe we shouldn't be here?"

"Macie! Don't you want to, no, need to know what Stan thinks of us? He's always telling us to do things and not Mabel, do you know why?"

"No, of course not."

"Then let's go find out for ourselves!" he exclaims, running ahead to  _that_ door.

Sighing, I jog up to catch him. "Find a door?" I ask, rhetorically, because he's literally waiting for me to open the door that leads to his demise.

"Yup." He slowly expands the wooden rectangular shape and we lean close to listen.  _'When was this?'_  We see Stan ordering me and Dipper to chop some wood. _'Oh, I remember now, that was only a few days ago! Man, I suck at remembering anything anymore...'_

While spacing off, I miss our Grunkle smacking us in the head with a newspaper as, when I looked back, Dipper and I are already trying to chop wood. Soos and Stan have the conversation about Dipper and I being weak, and while I caught onto that, I was mostly focused on the two kids attempting to slice the wood. I notice my brother's head go down as he closes the door back up.

"Let's go, Macie, you heard what he said..." I worriedly look from Dipper, who was slouching in his steps as he starts to walk away, and the door.

"Dip, wait up!" I catch him before he can go any further. "What's wrong?" I cringe.  _'What's wrong? You just saw what's wrong! Idiot.'_  "Scratch that, I know what's wrong, but you're focusing on the bad thing! You have to-"

"Focus on the positive things?" He frowns, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Macie, there was nothing positive about that! He said we were weak, an embarrassment, and he just wants to get rid of us! How could I possibly see that in a positive light?"

"But do you want to know what I saw in that memory?"

"Fine."

"I saw a pair of twins, laughing and getting dirty when they were told to do something hard. I saw a fantastic relationship between those twins. I saw one hurt their arm when trying to swing the ax, because yes, she's weak. Then I saw the male twin cheer her up and they laughed together again until he picked up the ax and actually chopped the wood. Do you wanna know what else I saw?" I don't give him time to answer my rhetorical question, "I saw them cheering for getting it done,  _together_! You might have seen Stan telling us what to do, but I saw us bonding and having a good time, even if we were told to do something hard, dirty, and seemingly impossible."

_'Now **that**  is what you call a pep talk! Good job, Macie!'_

"W-wow, Macie, I don't...I don't know what to say...but Stan, he, he still said he wants to get rid of us. I can't forget that..."

I sling an arm around his shoulder, "I know, bro-bro, that's gotta be hard to hear, but we can overcome it together. I know we will." I finish with an encouraging smile. He returns it,  _'Thank goodness!'_  and we start to go back to Mabel and the gang.  _'Thor knows what I've heard in my sixteen years of life...'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan Vac Vacuums, they suck more than anything!~~**

We make our way back to the gang, Dipper still looks sullen but a little better, as I thought to show him some good memories of him and Stan, but he concluded that they're all lies in Grunkle Stan's part. "Whoa!" I sidestep Bill Cipher, who was flying up the stairs in his haste to get away with the code. Right as he passes us, I grab his foot.

"Wha-hey! Let go of me you useless flesh-bag!" The all powerful dream demon with no weaknesses, struggles to get his foot out of my grip. Dipper looks taken aback from my boldness and courage that, frankly, came out of nowhere, and I'll be sure to have a slight panic attack sometime after this.

"Aw, the all powerful Bill Cipher gets bested by a twelve year old's grip? How sad."  _'Should I be mocking him? What could possibly go wrong in mocking a dream demon that brings the apocalypse? That's right! Nothing! N-nothing at all...Heh heh...hmm...'_

"Errg, you're really pushing my buttons, Ring." Bill finally gains some common sense and makes him self incorporeal, not noticing that he'd drop the door with the safe code in the process.

"Sometimes pressing a single button is the most satisfying. Push, push!" I laugh as he looks at me, confused. I bend over and grab the hatch, running away to the door with the bottomless pit before he can comprehend what just happened.

I toss it in, right as he comes into view, along with the others, "Ah! No no no! Wait, no!" Behind him, Mabel whoops and Soos cheers.

"The shack's safe!"

Gideon breaks off the deal and Bill turns to me, "YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!"  _'Eh, I think I can guess...'_ He then turns around to Mabel and I swiftly slink out of the room, knowing Dipper probably went to go find the exit.

"Ugh! How do I get out of this place?" I pause and look around, trying to decipher where Dipper's voice is coming from.  _'This way!'_  I run to the right. "Aw, this again?"  _'Shoot, I'm missing it!'_

"Dipper!?"

"Macie? I'm over here." I follow his voice and we meet eyes, then he jabs a thumb to the memory that is currently replaying itself. I join him and he starts to re close the door again, but I stop him. "Huh? What, there's-" he gets cut off, however, when Stan continues to talk.

"Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy. With Macie, I'm trying to get her to have more courage in herself. She self-deprecates all the time. It's in a joking manner, but I can see through her smile all the time."  _'Well that's new to the script...'_

I ignore Dipper's frown directed towards me and turn his focus on all of the different doors that are opening to show what Stan's talking about. After visually seeing what Stan was remembering, Dipper smiles fondly and accidentally slips through the memory.

I watch as our great uncle fixes the hole in my brother's chest and pops open another can of Pitt cola. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing? We gotta stop Bill!" Dip grips his hat and runs back out to me, "Macie, we gotta go!"

"Right!" We head off to save our friend and sister. _'I don't care about the other two guys...'_

**~~Time skip brought to you by: "Remember! Reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! Byeeee!"~~**

Dipper flies up onto the ledge, where the showdown is being held, encased in a blue flame. I come flying on the back of Hooktooth.  _'I LOVE the mindscape!'_  I squeal. "Hey, Bill!" Dipper gets the triangle's attention.

Bill gets taken by surprise, "WHAT?!"

"Nice bow-tie!" the boy taunts and gives my cue! I have dream Hooktooth shoot a fireball right through his bow-tie, leaving a gaping hole where it was. He screams in anger, looking down to the hole.

A big ugly green faced- I mean, Mabel, runs up to us and speaks in a low, distorted voice, "Dipper! Macie!"

"Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!" Dipper explains as I nod my head.

Bill tries to deny it, waving his arms flat across in denial, "What? Who told you that! Don't listen to him!"

"Yeah, like we're totally going to listen to the bad guy." I jab a thumb at Bill while shaking my head at the gang. They all laugh and conjure their own weapons. We each take turns blasting Bill with our creative weapons, when he finally has enough.

"Enough games!" He fills in the hole in his chest and then shoots a laser from his eye. Thinking fast, we dissipate our things and activate hamster ball shields. The beam reflects off and bounces back into his eye, causing him to recoil in pain.

"AH! Oh my eye! AAH!"

While Bill's distracted, Mabel has Craz and Xyler come back and start playing music.  _'Ugh, synthesized music sucks. I'm actually sympathizing with Bill!'_

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" _'Does he have ears? How does he hear?'_

Dipper points at the bad guy mischivously, "And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!" We all scrunch our eyes and try to imagine a portal strong enough. A small hole starts to open up beneath Bill's feet, expanding in size by the second.

Finally fed up with our antics, Bill wipes the slate clean, making everything around us disappear and it looks like we're floating in a white void. "No, no, no! Enough! You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the feisty one." _'Wait, why didn't he say fat one, implying Soos. Wait, did he mean me?!'_  "So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU..." His voice echoes out, leaving us to float here until Stan wakes up.

Which isn't long because everything starts to flicker. "He's gone! We did it! Oh, Stan must be waking up," Dipper concludes, looking around. Mabel says her farewells to the obnoxiously bright men and we all wake back up in the living room. Mabel springs into life first.

"We did it! Woo hoo!"

"What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?" Stan asks frantically, appropriately confused.

"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" The male triplet jumps up and hugs Stan, catching him off guard. I laugh and join in.

"What is this, a hug?"

"Nope! It's a double choke hold!" I add before Dipper can, as we both lightly choke him. After letting up, Grunkle Stan smiles at us.

"Not bad, kids. Not bad." Dipper and I grin to each other.

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe." I take half of Mabel's lines.

"Yeah, I really love this old shack." At least she finished them! Soos tries to initiate a group hug but fails hilariously. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking.  _'Crap! I forgot about plan b...'_  Before Dipper can even ask if we feel something, a loud explosion occurs behind the sofa bringing a huge hole into the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" Gideon asks smugly.

"But, we defeated Bill!" I glare at the child.

"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan b: dynamite!" _'This is beyond illegal just so you know, but this is a cartoon so the police literally couldn't give two craps...or any.'_

"What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Everyone ignores Stan's befuddlement.

Gideon holds up the deed, "Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!"  _'Uh, bigger spoiler alert- this one is Stanley!'_ He then brings up a handheld transceiver, "Daddy? Bring it around the front." He walks off as a big crane with a wrecking ball attached to it comes barreling in, crashing through the sign.

The Pines all scream in terror. I feel something soft slink around my ankles. Looking down, I see my cat, mewing worriedly. I pick him up and cuddle him close.

"Someone pinch me, dude."

The Mystery Shack sign falls in front of our bodies with a loud crash.

_'Oh, boy.'_

**Gl yv xlmgrmfvw...**

**If anyone gets the pushing buttons reference, you win.**


	47. Don't Give Up

I throw myself off the floor, head moving every which way to find the culprit of the ear-piercing scream that just happened. "Uh, did you scream Dipper?"

He looks to me and nods his head, "I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and... we all had to move in with Soos's grandma?" Before I can confirm his dream, Soos beats me.

Nonchalantly, he shakes his head, "That was no dream, dude."

Dipper dramatically screams again, causing everyone else to slowly rise from their slumber and rub their eyes. "Seriously?" I ask while the others groan.

"Shh. Por favor." We look up to the couch to see Soos's grandma, Abuelita, shushing us with a finger to her lips. I throw an expectant look towards my brother, who then rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh, sorry, Abuelita."

I watch as Mabel gets up close and personal to the old lady and starts playing with her cheeks. I raise an eyebrow and try to ignore it, but I can't not look. "Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft." _'This is so weird...'_

"Mabel! Quit bein' creepy!" _'Oh thank, Thor! Grunkle Stan to the rescue!'_ "The news is finally on." Turning our heads, in unison, we see that the news is, in fact, just coming on. We all sit and listen to what Shandra Jimenez says about the new location and then changes to an interview with Gideon Gleeful.

"I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!"  _'Yuck.'_  I throw my spoon I was using to eat cereal with at the TV screen.

Dipper sighs and leans his cheek on his right hand, which is being elevated on his knee," I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault."

"Dude, you couldn't have known Gideon was going to come in with a freaking wrecking ball! What makes this your fault?" I ask, patting his back, a little too hard.

Wincing, and shoving my hand off of himself, he replies sadly, "Well, I should have thought of a plan on the fly..."

"Don't worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my...Grappling hook!" Mabel pulls her hook from her sweater and holds it up high.

Dipper and I share a glance, both raising our eyebrows, except he crosses his arms, "Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once."

"Yeah, you've never really brought it out unless you turn off the lights sometimes..." I add.

"Oh yeah? Jelly grab!" She launches her hook to an end table by Abuelita and it goes through a jelly jar, splattering the jam all over the walls.  _'Why. Why was there a jar of jelly by the couch!?'_

"I vacuum the walls now." The lady pulls out a vacuum out of nowhere and starts cleaning the walls. Slowly turning my head from- whatever that was- Soos lifts a hand and tries to make us feel better.

"So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend." The man-child coughs up a couple pieces of food.  _'Froot Loops? Also, that's disgusting!'_  I look away so as to not have to look at the revolting sight. "Would that be a new low if I ate that? Haha I'm just kidding, I'm totally eating it!"

"Soos, don't you dare! I will cut you if you do, because that is absolutely horrific." I glare at him with a pointed finger, completely and utterly serious.

"Yeah, man, don't do it, she might not cut you but she will ruin your day somehow..." Dipper puts his hands up as well. Soos slowly lowers his hands that were reaching for the food and his grandma hands him a napkin to wipe it off. He does so and promptly tosses it in the trash, swiftly sitting back down like nothing happened.

"We have gotta get the Shack back," Stan deadpans after watching this scene. I groan and flop back onto my sleeping bag.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gideonland!~~**

We walk up to the former Mystery Shack and past a fence that was never here before. "Ok, we're in, now what? This mustache tickles." I wiggle my nose to scratch my upper lip.

My sister pets hers. "Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake mustaches."

"Well I don't, can we take them off?" I whine quietly.

"No, Macie, shh!" Dipper shushes my complaints as we sneak closer to hear what Gideon is saying.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!"

Everyone shouts "What!?" in shock, except me of course.

"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" Holding up something under a cloth, Bud Gleeful pulls it off to reveal Waddles looking like said child.

"Waddles! You monsters!" Mabel shrieks, horrified at seeing her pig look like an abomination.  _'Thank goodness I got Chat out of there...he's safe at Soos's place.'_

"All right, that's it!" Stan rips his disguise off, the twins following suit. I stand with Soos and watch as the Pines push through the crowd and make their way onto the stage.

"Should we do something? They're gonna get in bigger trouble now, plus I thought we had disguises on for a reason!?" I rip my disguise off in frustration. The man next to me only shrugs. Stan, Mabel, and Dipper all get carried up to the exit of the gates, being held by two burly men.  _'Whoops, missed that part where they confronted him and failed...'_

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all," Gideon calls out sweetly, waving his hand.

"Uh, we should go back to the Pines' right?" Soos asks nervously. I turn to look at him, then to my family, then back to Gideon.

"You go on ahead, I have some business to take care of..." He nods and runs off. Awkwardly traversing the lot of people is annoying, but doable. So when I get to the stage, I step up the stairs and try to get myself noticed. After his dialogue, Gideon turns to me and narrows his eyes.

He snaps his fingers and the same two men corner me, but before they can grab me, I shout, "Hold on!" with my arms extended, Gideon calls them back. I breathe a sigh of relief and open my mouth again, "Would you, the people of Gravity Falls, and the police men, believe that Gideon came to our property, with a  _wrecking ball_ , and smashed our sign? Would you believe that he stole my sister's pig and the deed to our  _home_?" Before I can say anymore, one of the guys reprimands me, causing me to yip in surprise.

"That's enough,  _Macie_..." Gideon spats my name then turns to the audience with a cheery and innocent smile, "Haha, isn't she a riot? But really, would you believe some annoying twelve year old, who is related to an old, smelly, con man?" The crowd agrees with Gideon. "Now who's with me for Gideonland?!" He gets the townsfolk to cheer and pump their fists with him.

Before I'm out of his range, from the beefy guy carrying me, I yell at him, "You're a liar! A stupid, chubby, liar! And you're gonna be sorry for messing with me and my family!" I seethe in anger by the time I get thrown out the gate near the others. "Errgh!" I jump up and dust myself off. The group just stares at me. "What!?" Then they turn their heads and whistle or play with the hem of their shirts.

"Kid, you okay?" I slowly, and angrily make a fist that hurts my knuckles and they almost turn white.

"Nope! Hah, just, uh, I dunno, how do you describe when someone feels extremely angry, furious? I DON'T KNOW!?"

"Whoa! Okay, come're." I get enveloped in a hug by the twins.  _'They don't need this extra weight! They do just fine by themselves in the show, so I'm just weighing them down by my stupid problems and anger issues! I still need to know why I'm here and when I'll be waking up!'_

"-acie?" My eyes refocus on Mabel's.

"What!?"

"It'll be okay, we'll get the shack back somehow..." _'Sure we will...I should just say, "Nah, your great uncle is gonna give up and ship you both off back home...yay!" Wait, no, don't say that.'_

I guess I'll say something encouraging, "Yeah, we will definitely get our home back now, after the entire town is in love with the bad guy!" Whoops, I spoke with sarcasm.

"Macie..." Dipper drawls out with disapproval present in his tired voice.

"What? What, how-how-how many days am I gonna go without my pills? I left them in the shack!" The twins eyebrows shoot up. "And I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to be a bother! I'm always a burden when it comes to these things..."

"Oh, Macie, no you're not...We'll just have to find a way to sneak into the shack or-"

"Dipper. If you haven't noticed, there is a gate surrounding the perimeter and two big strong men that'll be ready to throw you out in a split second."

"Yeah, kids, I don't think we can get in there any time soon...or at all..." Grunkle Stan steps in.

"Let's just go back to Soos's house..." I slump in my steps, Mabel grabs hold of my hand and we swing our arms all the way back as she tries to make me laugh and lighten the mood.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "...you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!** _***Laughs nervously*** _ **Saved it!"**

We get back to our temporary home and sit around all depressed like, while Grunkle Stan talks to the twins' parents...my parents? I want  _my_ mom not  _their_ mom... Mabel's voice brings me out of my funk, "Where are we gonna stay, Dipper, Mace?" I ignore her and stare off into space. "Where am I gonna put all my sweaters!?"

Not paying attention to Mabel and her suitcase full of shirts, Dipper sighs and his arms go limp, "What's Stan gonna tell mom and dad...?"

"Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does," Soos encourages.

"Yeah, because he's fixed all the things that happened this summer. Do you not remember that two days ago we had to save him from Bill?"

"Well uh..." Soos tries to find words.

"Aren't you sad Macie?" Mabel asks curiously, swinging her legs from her spot on the arm of the couch.

"Eh, not really. I'm a home body remember? I didn't even want to come here."

"But...but, you love it here now right?" Mabel tries.

"Well, sure, but I'm not opposed to going home either..."

"Aw, come on Macie, you don't really mean that do you?" Dipper asks.

Sighing, I go to answer, but Stan walks into the room, looking defeated. "Kids, we've got to talk. Look, I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have a house or a job. The plan is, you're goin' home. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets." He hands over the tickets, unable to look us in the eyes.

Dipper stands up hastily. "But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!" he throws his arms out.

Soos gets up as well and starts nudging Mabel, who also jumped up in surprise, "Yeah dude, look at these faces!" she groans and tries to smile, "Be cuter Mabel! Your summer depends on it!" I roll my eyes from my spot on the floor.

"Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents. Sorry kids, Gideon won." He opens the front door, but before he leaves, he sets our tickets on the table. Closing the door he says, "Summer's over..." and walks out.

The twins stand there, shocked, and their jaws hanging, when Soos runs out the door, arm out to reach for the old man, "Mr. Pines! RECONSIDER!"

"Well that happened." I stand up and pick up a ticket, looking it over. "So, what're you guys gonna do?"

"Mabel, Macie, that's enough. If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves."

"I don't wanna do anything that requires effort, though!" I draw out a whine.

"Ugh, Macie, why are you so lazy?" Mabel sighs, throwing her head back, with Dipper shaking his head and his fingers to his eyes.

"Becauuuse! Doing stuff takes work and I just wanna stay here with my cat." After replying, I think to myself and add one more thing, albeit more sullen, "Plus...I'd just be in the way."

"Nope! None of that, we ain't gonna hear it, Mace. You're coming with us and we're gonna defeat Gideon together!" Mabel whoops along with Dipper. _'I can't say no to them can I?'_

"Fiiiine! Let me get my bag and we can head out."

They smile and nod their heads frantically at the same time, itching to go already.

I internally groan loud and hard,  _'What did I get myself into?'_


	48. Gideon Falls

We hide in a bush, behind the fence of the Mystery Shack, as we brainstorm a way to get our home back. "Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing all of that?" I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"I can't. But the journal can!" Dipper raises the book high.

"No, you should leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" Pointing her hook at nothing in particular, she shoots it and it hits into a tree trunk beside us, ricocheting off it and smacking Dipper on the head.

"Pfft!" I try but fail to hide my laughter.

"Agh! Mabel, now will you admit that that thing is useless!?" He sends me a glare, probably thinking I'd shut up on the spot, but I don't, and then turns to Mabel with the same glare, rubbing his now sore head.

"Nope!" She calls back and instead of hitting Dipper, like in the show, it hits me.

"Ow! Seriously?!" I rub my neck with an eye closed, looking at Mabel who is giving me a sheepish, apologetic, smile.

"Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see... Barf fairy?"

"Oh, Thor no..."

"Right...uh, Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?"

Before I can input my opinion, Mabel gasps and yells, "Yeah!" her eyes glistening. I speak my opinions silently, _'One! It would be terrifying and nightmare inducing. Two! That's it, all I need is that one reason...'_

"Err, no."  _'Thank you, Dipper!'_

"Whoa, what's this?" Mabel and I say at the same time, pointing to the portal page.

"I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon-" Dipper  _tries_ to explain, before Mabel bursts out her current emotion.

"BORING! To defeat those guards we need some kind of army."

I sing-song in my head, _'I know what that iiis!'_

"... Wait a minute! An army! Macie," I turn to my brother's face, "Mabel's right! That's it! The Gnomes!"

"Uhh," Mabel tugs at the collar of her sweater.

I flatten my hand and gesture it sideways. "Ehh."

"Oh come on girls, we need an army. We got an army!" Dipper starts to look desperate.

"Dude, okay, let's do it. I'm all ears when it comes to your plans." I laugh and try to calm him down.

Relaxing, he sighs and smiles, "Yes- alright! Let's do this!" Dip runs off into the forest. Mabel I share a glance, smiling and giggling before holding hands and running in after our nerdy brother.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A wild Schmebulock appears! What would you like to do?**

****Fight**

***You used: Swift!**

***Critical hit!**

***Schmebulock used: Rainbow Barf!**

**Ok I'm done...~~**

We wander the mystical forest, for what seems like an eternity, and come across their hiding spot, via Dipper's vast knowledge. "I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?"

_'Unfortunately, you're going to find out.'_

We push past a vine and come face to face with Jeff, bathing with squirrels.  _'Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna be sick...'_

"Ahh! This. This is normal for gnomes...Scrub, scrub..." The midget rubs his armpit with the fuzzy mammal.  _'You know, Universe, now would be a great time to wake me up!'_ I say, looking up into the trees. Wishing to be woken up, I miss the deal Dipper made with Jeff, as I only hear, "It's a deal!" come from the same voice as Stan...and Soos...and Bill...

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Alex Hirsch, a one man band! Er...voice? Yeah.~~**

From our spot behind this fence, I can't hear anything, but I'm assuming Gideon's dad is telling him that we're here. All three of us glare and Dipper shouts, "Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else."

The boy walks up to the fence all smug, almost swaying and sashaying in his steps, "Am I suppose to say, 'Or else what?'".

"Yes, yes you are," I grit through my teeth.

"Now!" Mabel yells, generating all of the gnomes that were on stand-by to all rush out and reprimand Gideon. Getting up close to him, Dipper smirks and points to the boy's face.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!" _'Nice try, but not gonna work...'_

***Sigh***

"Very well. I suppose-" Gideon slyly reaches into his coat and pulls out a dog whistle, blowing hard to generate a super high pitched noise. The gnomes let him go and recoil, covering their ears in hopes to block out the infernal sound.

I do the same as well, bending down and covering my ears with my hands and knees but to no avail. When it finally  _does_ come to a stop, I'm already being held by a bunch of gnomes. Jeff kneels onto the dirt and continuously bows to Gideon, "Stop! We'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty! The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!"  _'Heh'_

"I am not a girl!" The gnome flinches from Gideon's outburst.

"Hahahahaha!" I lose it, unable to do anything to stifle the laughter since my hands are being held down.

"What!?" Gideon cries, pointing to me, "Why're you laughin'?!"

"He-he, he called you a girl!" I duck my head in my hysterics.

"ENOUGH!" The boy fixes the collar of his suit while walking up to the three of us. "I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever..."

_'I am NOT a kid!'_

Dipper struggles and tries to bat his arms, "Let go!" leading to the journal toppling out from his vest and onto the sandy ground. "Oh no!" This time, me  _and_ Dipper freak out and struggle to reach the book.

"No! Could it be? Is it?" I watch with wide eyes as Gideon picks up the journal and giddily steps in place, "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look, you had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" Gideon finishes his taunt by flicking Dipper's nose.

_'I can beat him up so bad right now!'_

"No give it back! It's Dipper's!" I try to reach and grab it. _'Naturally, my arms are longer...at least they should be!'_  "Give it back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, girl? You'll what? Huh? Huh?" Gideon puts his face into mine for every 'huh'.

Dipper grinds his teeth and furiously, but nervously, talks to the child, "Yeah! Give it back and don't talk to her like that!"

"And you!" He now faces my brother and something inside me flares up. "No muscles, no brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this!" He waves the journal in our faces and walks away, waving us dismissively and blowing into his whistle, generating the gnomes to scurry and carry us off with them into the trees.

"NOOOO!" Dipper shouts, his arm reaching out to nothing in particular.

"Oof!" We get dropped onto a dirt road. I tune everyone out, Jeff, Mabel, and Dipper, as I stare off into space, just...thinking. _'My chest stopped hurting, or being inflamed, whatever that was about...and now we should be going back to Soos's place to pack up...and then the bot chase and all of that. Yeesh, I'm already not feeling good...'_

"Macie...come on, we-we gotta go." I feel someone tug on my hand. Looking up, I see Mabel slightly frowning and trying not to look me in the eye.

"Wait, what?" I peer around sloppily and notice our brother's missing presence. "Where's Dipper?"

"He gave up, Macie! I don't know what to do, you're usually the one who can encourage us really easily and efficiently! I mean- I tried! I tried to cheer him up and he was just so upset about the journal and-"

I hold my free hand up and stopped the poor girl from babbling, "Mabel- Mabel it's okay! You tried your best and I'm sorry I zoned out there, but I don't think there's anything else we can do..." She gasps and I keep talking to answer her silent questioning, "Well- I mean, look, we don't have the journal, which would help tremendously and the whole town is against us. So there isn't really any way to get the shack back now."

"I guess you and Dipper are right..." Mabel stops walking and looks down sullenly.

"Yeah...guess we were..."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gideon thinking that journal number one is buried somewhere around the shack's property! Stupid...freaking...Gideon...~~**

Trudging in the front door, I see that Dipper has already packed by the time Mabel and I get to the house. "Oh, there you guys are, sorry I left ya back there..." Dipper slowly apologizes, doing his trademark neck rub as well.

"Oh! It's cool, me and Mabel had some, uh, girl time, sooo...yeah." _'Was that a good response? Probably not, but oh well.'_

"Okay, well I'm packed, you guys should-"

"-Get on that...yeah, we got it." Mabel finishes Dipper's sentence as depressed as he is, maybe even more.

"Right. Well let's go Mabel!" I hurry and tug her along, the awkward atmosphere making my stomach upset.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The worlds saddest song, on the worlds tiniest violin! Did I already do this one? I can't remember...~~**

Stan drives us to the bus stop. The ride here was agonizing as no one would say anything and resort only to sighing sadly. I tried to make conversation but it would fall on deaf ears so I awkwardly sit back in my seat, twiddling my thumbs. Shuffling up to the bus stop, the doors open and the driver speaks, "Bus fifty two, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard."

Lifting up out bags, we reluctantly board and take a seat in the back. "I can't believe this is happening." The bus drives off as Stan, Wendy, and Mabel's friends get smaller and smaller from their spot on the road. I make myself comfy as best as I can without getting sick and sigh. _'This'll be fun...'_

"Hey, Dipper! Wanna play bus seat treasure hunt!" Mabel asks with fake cheer.

"I'm not in the mood, ask Macie." Dipper replies monotonous, not moving from looking out the window.

"But, Dipper! You know Macie hates this game! You're the one that loves it!" _'I do? Huh...I can see why...'_  Mabel starts naming things off while I look away, when the rumbling starts.

"Giant robot!" Dipper startles as I try to keep my stomach in check.

"Giant robot...wait what?!" Mabel bursts up and lowers the seat cushion.

"Look!" Mabel and I look outside to see the Gideon Bot running at extreme speeds, trying to catch the bus.

"Halt! I command you to halt!" the robot screams loudly.

"AHHHH!" The twins scream, causing me to cover my ears. I run with them to the front of the vehicle. "Mr. Bus driver! There is a giant Gideon bot coming towards us!" My usual cheery sister flails her arms wildly.

"Oh, hey dudes!"  _'But his voice was different when we were told the bus was departing!'_

"Soos? What are you doing here and why didn't you tell us!?" I ask before the twins could.

His smiles turns to confusion, "I uh, I don't really know. It didn't come up, huh..." He puts his hand to his chin to ponder.

"Never mind that right now, Macie, Soos! We need to get away from Gideon!" Dipper, too, flails his arms.

"Right. Don't worry guys. I've been a part-time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these is probably a clutch... Hang on, dudes!" Finally pulling the clutch, the bus speeds up.

"Soos, look out!" Mabel points out the window, revealing a big hand blocking the road. Soos panics and swerves out of the way, crashing through some construction signs and up a hill.

I start to hyperventilate. In. Out. In. Out.  _'It's not working!'_

"Cliff!"  _'Well crap...'_  Soos hits the brakes at the perfect moment, because the bus stops right on the edge of the cliff.

"Macie! Macie? Macie come on, let's go! Gideon'll catch us! What's wrong?" Mabel tugs on me but lets go when she notices something wrong.

"Can't-can't br-breathe!" I cough out.

"Uh oh. Dipper!"

"Did you get her? Come on guys, I found a way down to the old train tracks." Dipper pops his head into the bus's doors.

"Dipper, I think she's hyperventilating!" Mabel tells him, patting my back.

"Well, uh," his head moves back and forth, "we don't have a choice! We need to go NOW!" Dipper pulls on Mabel and she pulls on me. Running, Mabel lags behind and tries to dig my inhaler out from my bag as Dipper determinedly gets us down to the tracks.

"Got it! Quick, here!" Mabel shoves my inhaler into my mouth. I gag and glare at her for a moment before taking three puffs. I remove it from my lips and hand it back to her and she places it back into my bag.

"Okay guys, got it, let's go!" Dipper says , now leading us across the tracks.

"Uhhh..." I look down and feel woozy. "Wh-what do you even plan on doing when we get to the cave on the other side?"

"Don't look down! And...I'm not sure! But we can at least hide from Gideon until he leaves us alone!" Dipper shouts through the wind that just started picking up in power.  _'Yeah, that'll happen...'_

The bridge suddenly rumbles and shakes, a new weight disturbing it. The twins and I turn around to see a giant Gideon staring down at us. "Tell me! Where is journal number one!" his voice booms loudly in a robotic tone.

We all say, "Journal number one?" at the same time, confusion in the boy and girl duo, but lacking in mine.

"Don't play games with me, boy!" Gideon directs towards Dipper, cornering us between the walled off cave entrance and his feet. He punches the wall and boulders fall down. Dipper pulls me and Mabel aside and behind him protectively.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway?" my brother shouts back. _'Wait, Gideon only has two hands...how is he going to separate us if there's three now?'_

I watch as Gideon's robotic fists start to come closer to our faces. The next thing I know, I'm in a fist  _with_ Mabel. _'Huh, not bad.'_  I discreetly applaud Gideon. "Let go of them!" Dipper cries, pounding on the metal fist.

The bot laughs, "Ha ha ha, you still think you're some kind of hero?" and tosses Dipper up on the cliff. I can't visibly see it, but I can picture in my head Dipper hitting his head on that rock and his nose starting to bleed.

Gide-bot starts to leave and Mabel panics, "Dipper! Help us! Help!" _'Eh, I don't need saving...wait, scratch that, yes I do!'_

"Dip!" I call out. He looks side to side and then bows his head in defeat, walking away into the trees. _'Wow, I now know how Mabel probably felt during this scene, even though I know how it ends...'_

"Dip-Dipper...?" Mabel's voice cracks. _'That wasn't in the show! Maybe because the camera focused on Dipper but holy cow! I'm gonna cry!'_  Gideon's robotic eye shatters and his body tilts from the impact and surprise of Dipper jumping through it.

Suddenly, the giant head makes a three sixty and loses balance, causing the fist to release its grip and we struggle to hold on. Mabel grabs the thumb, and I grab Mabel. Only being able to have one hand on the robot's hand, Mabel gradually starts slipping agonizingly slow.

"Oh, man, oh man, oh man! We're gonna die!" I squeeze my eyes shut.

"We aren't gonna die! I have a plan but I can't reach it!" _'Must be talking about her grappling hook!'_

The bot stumbles a bit then falls off the bridge. Dipper, Mabel, and I fall off from the bot, screaming. The robot makes impact on the ground and explodes. I faintly hear Soos's voice calling out but I don't understand what he says. Closing my eyes, I don't brace for impact, but I do brace for a sudden jerk to my body. _'I might know how it turns out. But I don't know how it_ _leads_ _to the revelation.'_

My gut churns when I feel an arm go around it abruptly. I open my eyes to see Mabel with her grappling hook, hooking the bridge above, and Dipper hanging on my torso. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel cheers. Dipper breathes a deep sigh of relief but smiles and breathlessly woops with her, as do I. We reach the ground and step down safely.

"Mabel that was amazing!" Dipper and I say, side by side, together. I peer at him in the corner of my eye as he chuckles a bit but doesn't move his eyes from Mabel.

"Not as amazing as you defeating that robot!" The female twin lightly punches the male twin in the shoulder, causing him to stumble over his journal, that, somehow, miraculously survived the fall and explosion.

"Hey!" He picks it up, "My journal!" and places it in its rightful place. A pocket dimension in his vest because there's no other way it would fit! Police sirens become present and a news van rolls up. Many citizens run up to the scene as well, murmurs littering the air.

I sigh and sit down on the side of the road, emotionally exhausted from what just went down. I take another puff from my inhaler for good measure. I grin a lop-sided smile as I watch Grunkle Stan prove what a liar Gideon is.

"Whoa!" I side step the police as they duck Gideon's hair to go in the car door. Stan stops them and shakes the little mastermind upside down, comically. I walk over and pick up the second journal before Stan even lets the boy down.

I try to at least skim through it, but it gets taken out of my hands from someone taller than me. I look up to see our great uncle staring down into my eyes.  _'It was at this moment, Macie knew...she messed up!'_ "Oh, sorry, I thought it was- never mind..." I run back to my siblings to avoid the old man.

They stand there, being congratulated, but looking a bit down while they do. I rush up and hug them both. They laugh and hug me back, Mabel a bit more enthusiastically. "The Mystery Shack's back open, baby!" We hear in the distance Stan shout, the townsfolk all around him cheer.

"Can we go home now?" I ask with hope.

"Yup!" Mabel pops the 'p' and rushes up to hug Stan. He picks her up and places her on his shoulder as we make our way to his car. "Stan said we're gonna go to Soos's house first so we can get our things. I also got a text from Soos that he collected the other stuff from the bus and is at his place."

"Oh, good," Dipper replies nonchalantly, his hands in his short's pockets. "I was wondering about our things we left on the bus."

Heading into the car, we click our seat belts and drive off.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The secret ingredient to a coffee omelet is coffee! But you didn't hear it from me...~~**

It's only around four-forty when we get up to our bedroom and start unpacking. The door creaks, generating the three of us to turn our heads and find Grunkle Stan poking in, "Uh, you kiddos settlin' back in okay?"

"Yeah!" I bounce on my bed for emphasis.

Mabel springs up, pointing to the rafters, "Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl."  _'Ayyyy Daryl!'_

"Hey, Grunkle Stan," Dipper calls him over and the old man takes a seat next to the boy on his bed, "This is a journal I found in the woods..."

"We found!" I point out.

"Sorry, we found." Dipper chortles and hands Stan the book to peruse, "It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."

The twins and I watch as Stan solemnly closes the book, "I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper... AHAHAHA! Now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!" _'Haha, bet they did't expect that reaction!'_

"What! No way, it's all real!" I argue.

"Y-yeah! It's real, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper adds.

"Haha. You gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" The old conman gets up fast and walks out, not allowing Dipper to get a chance to grab the book back.

"Wait, Grunkle Stan, no!" He gets up to chase him but the man has already left. I watch from my spot on my bed, laying on my stomach and balancing my cheek on my fist. Chat Noir stands up and stretches from the end of the bed and joins me in bliss.

"Eh, you don't need it right now Dipper..." I tell him.

Mabel half hugs her twin, "Dipper, you don't need that book! Don't you see? On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not!"

"Whoa. Thanks, Mabel," I internally coo when Dipper smiles fondly, "But I still want it back."

Dipper looks up to me and I gesture to Mabel, so he looks back to her, "I'm sure you'll get it back. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?"

He nods, accepting the answer from his sister.

I stand up and flop back onto my comfy mattress with a big, content, sigh.

 _'Ahh, all's well that ends well...'_ My eyes shoot open.

_'Craaaap, we have to deal with zombies next!'_

**SEASON ONE IS FINISHED! I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you everyone who stuck with me and reviewed! I would like to shout out to my loyal reviewers, even if you only reviewed once it gave me the encouragement to keep going!**

**LumpyApple Nina EverBlade Guest(All of them xD) tokyoghoul234 ToothPasteCanyon**

**AngelPines Blob The Guest Bedrock Armor TheFalls LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin**

**Wendip and Pinecest SnowsGirl T.N.Q**

**And that's it! Thank you everybody and I can't wait for you to read the next chapter!**


	49. Wake Me Up Inside

It's like, one in the morning and I'm still not asleep! Reading fan fiction, I try my hardest to ignore the bright blue light seeping through every crack of the floorboards, not to mention the rumbling revving sounds. _'Ugh, Stan's futuristic machinery plus blue lights does not equal white noise...who can sleep to this?! Not me that's who...'_  I sigh and sit up, blearily looking down to Dipper on his bed. His chest rises slowly and descends slower. His even breathing leads me to believe he is in a deep sleep. Peering to the end of my bed, Chat Noir seems to be in a deep sleep as well.

Today is the day we have a party to celebrate the defeat of Li'l Gideon. Today is also the day we almost die by zombies...Yeah, that'll be great! I hope you noted my sarcasm.

 _'Ugh, this story is poorly written...'_  I erase the abomination from my folder and go to search for a new one to read, barely keeping my eyes open. The azure light finally disappears, so I blink my eyes a few times to make sure they're not playing tricks on me. Soon enough, the vibrating stops as well as the noise that went along with it. Peace and quiet.  _'FINALLY!'_

I throw my arms into the air in a silent victory cheer and then let them fall limp, generating a large thud on the covers and spooking Chat. I giggle and loll my head, lastly falling into slumber.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: My daily night routine ^ (Minus the blue light and futuristic machinery, of course!)~~**

"Macie, Dipper, Dipper, Macie, Macie, Macie, DIPPERRR!" Mabel repeats over and over, shaking me in my blankets.

"Whaaaaat!?" I groan, peaking an eye open through my fuzzy covers.

"Yes, Mabel, I would prefer not to be woken up at," I hear Dipper stop and shuffle around, then he finishes with a moan, "eight thirty in the morning!"

"Ugh, Mabel, seriously? Latest I ever got up at was, like, one or something..." I furrow my eyebrows after finishing that sentence to ponder my life choices.

"Yes, seriously!" When the two of us don't respond with any movement, Mabel groans, "Oh c'mon guys! Today is the day we're going to have a party to celebrate!"

"I don't like parties..." Through my small window of vision, I see my over enthusiastic sister roll her eyes.

"Oh, but you will!" She tilts her body and points at my scrunched up face, her other hand on her hip. "This party if gonna be off the chain! There's gonna be black light, snacks, and, *Gasp* KARAOKE!"

"I did karaoke last party," I state, bluntly.

"Dippeeerr! Tell Macie to stop being boring!" Mabel hops onto Dipper's bed by her knees and roughly shakes him until he literally falls out of bed.

"Oof! Mabel!" The boy stands up quickly and glares at his twin. "And anyway, in my opinion, I think this party will be great! Maybe I'll actually do something with Wendy..." Dipper trails off.

"Hah! See, Macie? Even Dipper agrees that this party is going to be amazing!" Rolling my eyes, I turn around, still lying down, and laugh at her offended gasp. "Well, who cares! Come on Dipper! Let's go meet Grunkle Stan downstairs with the townsfolk!" The girl's voice gets quieter as she, presumably, runs down the hall way.

"Welp, best not to keep her waiting..." Dipper laughs.

"Nope, bye," I reply, not moving.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me!"

"You're the one who's excited for this party as much as Mabel."

The last words, or sounds, that come from my brother's mouth are tired grumbles as he, too, descends downstairs to join the others.

"And that, Chat Noir," I mumble, "is how you get rid of people..." I only get a tired mew in reply.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Waddles watching Stan copy pages of the third journal. WADDLES KNOWS ALL!~~**

I yawn as I make my way down the uneven stairs. I don't even make it to the last step before Dipper and Mabel brush pass me, making my head spin. Dipper stops while Mabel keeps going, probably not noticing his lack of presence. "Mace, come with us!" he commands, out of breath.

He doesn't even let me respond as I'm already getting dragged by his petite, but strong, hand.

When we burst into the room, Dipper goes straight to work, full blown serious mode activated. I stand there, confused with my eyebrows furrowed, as I watch him lock the door, turn Mabel's stuffed animals to face the wall, pull a screen over the window, and finally turn on an electric lamp by his bedside. Mabel also stands beside me, confused but not as much.

Breathing a long sigh, the paranoid boy turns on his feet and stares directly at us, his eyes boring into mine and then into Mabel's. Eyebrows still quirked, I tilt my head and raise my hands with question.

"Mabel, Macie, we've gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this journal. But why?" I open my mouth to answer but bite my cheek, not sure if I should input anything yet. Then he starts pacing up and down the room.  _'But the journal isn't **his**...' _"Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said 'everything was going to change'? There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it."

"I don't know about you two, but I've been completely serious from the moment we got here..." Of course, when I say anything it doesn't get noted, as they don't concur anything from my input.

"Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?" _'I doubt he looked at it **that**  many times...right?'_

Dipper's face contorts to a sullen feature as he hastily flips through the pages. "I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything."

I walk over and sit on his bed beside him, taking the journal in my hands and turning it to the portal page. "Here, why don't we study this together? There's gotta be something more on this page." _'Giving him a little help...er hint(?) is okay, right?'_

"I studied this for hours, though," Dipper sighs in defeat.

"When?" I ask, hiding a knowing smirk.

"Uhh," he avoids my eyes, "I don't really remember...it was like, three in the morning last week..."

"Hah!" I shout, my finger on his nose.

"W-what!?" he splutters, surprised by my actions, he looks over to Mabel, who also has a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Even Mabel knows it, bro-bro," I giggle.

"Knows what? Come on guys!"

"That you don't think straight when you stay up late? Oh, Dipper, of course you think you studied that page hard. But in reality, you, and I'm sure you did your best, tried to study it and then blam-o! You're mind is all mushy from the sleep deprivation!" Mabel exclaims and explains, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis then wrapping them around his neck to get a hug.

 _'Eh, it could have been worded better, but this'll suffice...'_  I think to myself before getting a noogie by the female twin. "Agh! Mabel!" I struggle in her grip but am able to shove her off a second after.

"Well, now that my head is tender, I just want to lie down and read..." I flop backwards, landing further on Dipper's messy bed.

Dipper chuckles and I feel his weight lift off the mattress. The other, heavier weight, however, bounces and makes the mattress squeal in discomfort, as well as me. "Macieeee! You cannot just lay here all day! The party will be soon and you're gonna be there!" Mabel mock demands, although I can hear her seriousness in wanting me to be there.

"Okay, okay," I moan and stretch when sitting up. "Can I at least read this one-shot?"  _'Wait, why am I asking her for permission...'_

She looks to ponder for a moment, "Hmm, okay! But only if you show me and tell me what it's about!"

Dipper laughs as he exits the room. I blink a couple times, "Absolutely not, never mind I'll read it later..."

I go to leave the room as well but Mabel grabs my arm, tugging me back down onto the boy's bed. "Wait. No! Macie, pleeeeeassee!? Oh pretty please, I want to know what you like to read!" She gives me her best puppy dog eyes. Unable to look away, my eyes start to water before squeezing them shut and giving in.

 ***Sigh***  "Okaaaay!" I sit back down and she gets ecstatic. "So this one story that I will read is on one of my favorite TV shows," I start off, "It's called Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Ooo! That's why you named your kitten Chat Noir then?"

"Exactly." I keep telling her more of the show as the time ticks by.

_'At least I can share my interests with my enthusiastic sister!'_

**Does this seem shorter than usual? I don't know, it seems like this chapter didn't have too much going on...but it is Scary-oke so there will be zombies! Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	50. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**GUYS! My sister drew the triplets and I filled them in, added a little details, and IMO they look amazing! This is her very own style of drawing and I hope you like it!**

**For people on here's the link:**

**art/Mabel-Macie-Dipper-716453922?ga_submit_new=10%3A1511400318 &ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**

After telling Mabel all about the fan fiction one-shot I'm reading, we head downstairs. "The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Grunkle Stan's voice echoes through our ears as we stop dead in our tracks. Looking at each other, we silently turn back and run to the gift shop.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cries, both of us bursting through the door, "What's going on?" The gift shop windows are closed tight as well as the door locked up.

Dipper runs in as well. "Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop." But he isn't as worried as Mabel and I.

"Stan, who's here?"  _'Heh, like I don't know.'_ The twins and I stand side by side as we watch the old man pace around nervously, the boards beneath his weight creaking with every step. He doesn't answer because a loud knock interrupts the unnerving silence, spooking Stan before he rushes up and answers the door.

Us triplets crane our necks a little to see who's back there, only able to see some parts of the agents' black suits. The old con man tries to get them to leave but it's no use as they push their way in anyways. One of the guys poke Stan and exclaim, "Investigation!" weirdly, but Dipper seemed to brighten up at that.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" he asks, brushing past Stan's legs and into the agents' view.

Powers replies, "That information is classified," _'But I'mma tell a twelve year old anyway'_  and kneels down, finishing, "but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."

_'He's not very good at keeping things between him and someone else...I can hear him from here!'_

Dipper shouts, deciding not to be secretive like the agent tried to be, "Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!" I step up and tug on his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all,  **we** found that journal. Second of all, I thought we were going to investigate and study it together!?"  _'Why do I sound hurt? Oh right, because I am...'_

"Well, uh- but these guys can help!" Dipper gestures to the men nervously.

Powers hands my brother his card, "If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk," and he stands up, giving me a weird look that leaves me uncomfortable.

Dipper doesn't seem to take notice, as he grins down to the card and then looks up all giddy, "We could talk right now! Please please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!"

I growl, about to step in, but Stan does it for me, almost shoving the agents out as nice as possible, "Hehe, I'm sorry agents. The kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem."

"Haha! Zing!" Mabel's voice is heard elsewhere, which makes it all the more funny!

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Stan explains, then snaps his fingers, making Soos come out, spin around, and then smack a couple stickers onto the agents' noses.

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way," they say while leaving. I mock their actions behind their back, generating a punch in the shoulder from Dipper.

I reach out to pull Dipper back by his vest, but he slips from my little fingers in his haste, "Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!" I lose my balance, because Dipper threw me off when I grabbed for him, and start slipping. I predict that I was going to fall face first, if it wasn't for an old man hovering over me and my twin.

"Hold it, kiddos. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party is cops," Stan says, mostly to Dipper, holding him up by his vest, and me by my collar.

"Stan! Put me down, I didn't want anything to do with those guys in the first place!" I swing my arms blindly, unable to reach him from my altered height.

He sets us down but roughly swipes the card from Dipper's hand. "I'm confiscating this, too." I sigh as Dipper gasps in surprise, reaching out for it on instinct, but unable to grasp it from the tall man as he sets it in a box of confiscated items. "Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill," he suggests, exiting into the living room and to his office, presumably.

I rub my collar bone, it tingling from when Stan picked us up. "Does your collar tingle, too?" I crane my neck to stretch it out.

"Huh? Oh, I guess a little but I wasn't paying attention," Dipper replies, kicking his foot on the floor and stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Grunkle Stan just doesn't understand..." he grumbles sourly.

Speaking of said Grunkle, he pokes his head through the door and glares at both of us, "And don't go talking to those agents," then disappearing again.  _'Why'd he glare at me, too?! I didn't do anything wrong!'_

"Ugh!" I startle, not expecting Dipper to throw his arms up and practically throw a tantrum. "That could've been my big break!"

I roll my eyes and pat him on the back, harder than usual, but I don't think he noticed.  _'Either that, or he didn't care.'_  "Oh shut up, we will solve it together! We don't need some stranger, C. I. A. agents!" _'Do I sound annoyed? Yeah? Well that's probably because I am getting very annoyed!'_

"Macie! This was my chance to do something professional-like! With real agents that could help us solve the mystery instead of us being stuck for weeks!"

Before I can respond, Mabel comes from out of nowhere and grabs the journal, sifting through it a little. _'It's a good thing she came because I was about to explode...Crap, have a I taken my pills today?'_ "Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?" _'HAH! Raising the dead, like that'll happen...oh wait, Dipper's naive.'_  I smile to myself.

"I'm not gonna raise the dead...I just need a chance to show those agents my book!" Dipper sighs.

"Sure you won't." I smirk and cross my arms innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper, too, crosses his arms, but quirks his eyebrows and narrows his eyes instead of smirking.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all. Just that I could see you raising the dead. You know, from that zombie page in the book," I say turning my head, and leaving the room at the same time, adding to the mysterious exit.

I almost snort from the ridiculous splutter Dipper starts spewing to Mabel.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan wishing he had worn pants in the beginning!~~**

I blatantly stare off as Mabel lists off the songs on her karaoke machine excitably. "-and then- hey! Are you even listening to me, Macie?!" I feel a barrage of pokes in my shoulder.

"Wha-yes, yes I have been listening. You were talking about the songs that are in your machine." She frowns then smiles after hearing that I have been listening. _'Actually I wasn't, but I knew what she was talking about anyways but she doesn't need to know...'_

"Good! Anyway..." She starts going on about something but I zone out again.

My feet start moving on their own, so as to not be rude, I pat Mabel on the back, letting her know that I'm going elsewhere. "Hey, Macie! Check this out!" Wendy beckons me over, a smiling, but pondering, Dipper beside her.

"What's up guys?" I ask with a smile.

"These black lights make my teeth look scary. It's like a crime scene in my mouth! Dipper loves it." She playfully whacks him in the shoulder and he laughs, pushing her back.

"Whoa! That's pretty cool."  _'In person, that is.'_

"Glad you think so. Sad sack over here keeps sighing." She jabs her thumb to Dipper.

He sighs as if on cue, "It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card."

"Dude, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Stan hides, like, everything in his room," Wendy tells him with a hand to the side of her face.

"Then why would you tell him?" I ask incredulously, my voice going higher than normal.

Wendy only shrugs. Dipper smiles and darts off, pulling me with him. "Come on, Macie! You're gonna help me get that card back!"

"Do I have any say in this!?" I ask while he drags me along.

"Nope!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Who's got one good eye and one good pie?!~~**

"Okay, you stay here and stand watch!" Dipper commands me, pointing to the ground like I'm some dog.

 _'But that's Wendy's joooob!'_ I want to whine and complain. "Why though?" I hold my hand up and he just rolls his eyes.

"Just-just stay!" And he shuts the door, leaving me fully in charge.

"Hey- hey you!" I glance around, seeing Stan to my left pointing at me. I point at myself. "Yeah, you! What're you doin' outside my room?" he asks, narrowing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips, waiting for me to answer.

"Honestly? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore..."

"Doesn't matter, now move aside!" He swiftly slides me over, and he walks in. A second later I hear a beep, indicating that the old man pressed the hang up button for Dipper. The boy I was looking out for, but not really, gasps and looks at me, expecting an explanation.

"Dude, you told me to stay. And I did, then I got shoved aside. There's nothing I can do about that...or him!" I gesture to the towering man.

"Kid, why did you call those agents? I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!" Our Grunkle holds the phone up high and places it on a shelf.

"Grunkle Staaan," he turns to face me, "we're kids, we're going to do the exact opposite of what you say."

"Well it ends now!" he spins to face Dipper again, "There's nothing 'supernatural' going on in Gravity Falls."

"Yes, there is! After everything that's happened you  _have_  to know that by now. Macie!" Dipper pleads, telling me to pitch in and help him.

"Y-yeah! There's tons of stuff going on here Stan, maybe-" I don't get to finish.

"All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over – you're grounded! Macie, you too, for helping him."

"What! Grunkle Stan!" I cry. Dipper glares at him angrily as we walk out and back to the party. "I didn't even do anything wrong," I grouch and slouch in my steps. "This epis- day, this day has been terrible!" _'I hope Dipper didn't catch that slip up, but you never know with his poker faces.'_

"Hey, you wanna go and- uh, okay then..." Dipper is gone from my right side. I sigh and go to the food table.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by:** _**"There's nothing to be scared of." — Laurie Strode** _

I wander the boring party aimlessly, wondering when Dipper will raise the dead and the supposed earthquake is going to happen. I meet up with Mabel by coincidence while I try to make my way inside the shack. "Macie! Where do you think you're goin'?" She grins.

"Inside because this party is lame, and it's really loud."

"Nuh-uh! Come on let's get these party people hootin' and hollerin' together!"

"No, Mabel I really- Gah!" She pulls me mid-sentence.

"What do you say guys, is this party legendary? When I say 'Mabel' you say 'Pines'!" She calls out to the folks, raising my arm up with her since I didn't do it automatically. At this, the ground starts to tremor, but Mabel doesn't notice as she starts the cheer. "Mabel!"

"AHHH!" a woman in the back screams.

"Mabel!" She pumps her fist again, as well as mine.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" another person screams.

"Why does that never work?" My sister frowns and I shrug. An air horn goes off, _'Ah, that's Wendy getting everyone to evacuate.'_

Everyone runs away while Mabel tries desperately to get them to stay with fruitless progress. That's when Dipper zooms up to us, I glare at him while patting a sullen Mabel's back. Zombies gather in the distance and Mabel sees, then puts her hands on her hip in a scolding manner.

"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?"

_'Raise the dead...'_

The boy in question looks down shamefully, "Raise the dead..."

"And what did you do?"

_'Raised the dead... I love it!'_

"Raised the dead..." His head still down.

"Guyys?" I tug on Shooting Star's sweater, my voice slightly quivering. They look up and see that the zombies have gotten life-threateningly closer. We start to back up when Soos comes in, putting an arm over us heroically.

"Stay back, dudes, this is about to get intense!" A zombie topples over a picnic table and causes us to turn and back into a corner.  _'Stupid plot...'_  We all shriek, _'Dipper's voice going a couple higher octaves than Mabel's, and that's saying something haha!'_. Then Soos takes out his phone and snaps a picture. The twins and I stare at him and he looks to all of us before responding, "You got to admit this is pretty cool"

 ***Sigh***  I stare off, to where I would imagine the camera is, with defeat and annoyance, looking completely done with life.

"Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all there is to know about how to avoid zombies," Soos explains, but then gets bitten on the shoulder right after. I face palm while the twins freak out some more.

"Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yay or Nay? Seeing some Yay faces over here."

"AHHH!" we shriek, throwing our arms into the air and running away. Dipper smacks a zombie in the face with a shovel, "Quick the golf cart!" He directs us to the cart, which then gets toppled and chewed on by more zombies.

"Nice plan!" I shout with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" His head moves around for an escape, then he points to our house, "In the shack!" He guides us into the building and we start barricading the door. _'Whoops, accidentally skipped the part where a zombie eats a disco ball and colors spew everywhere...'_

Mabel tugs on my arm worriedly, "What do we do? Where's Grunkle Stan?"  _'Coming, just gotta be patient and watch our brother almost get eaten is all!'_

"How's he supposed to help? He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!" The boy shakes his head in denial.

_'Well what do you know? They still say their dialogue correctly!'_

After finishing our amateur barricade, Dipper takes a step back to inspect it, "Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em."

"Ah!" I startle after Soos crashes through a window.

"Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!"  _'Uh oh.'_

The shacklights go out, with red light pouring in from outside. Zombies start climbing in through thewindow _._ "Oh come on!" Dipper's fists shake in a growing frustration. Mabel grabs my hand, and Dipper's, and pulls us to escape through the employee door, when a zombie head smashed through, blocking our only exit.

"Uhhhh!" I am now thoroughly alarmed, even though I know how this goes. We end up in a corner, hugging each other.

"Dipper, isn't there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!" Mabel cries frantically.

I watch him flip through the pages sporadically, regretting not telling him about the black light secrets sooner, because this is not going well with my anxiety.

Dipper freaks out, "NO! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES! This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!"

 _'Okay, now's the part Dipper gets grabbed, we freak out, Stan comes in and we all run up to the attic...'_  However, I didn't notice that I'm in the spot Dipper would have been in if it were just the twins, so I feel a hand grab my upper arm and pull me up.

"Seriously?!" I deadpan.

"MACIE!" I look down to see both kids reaching out for me with terror and worry etched in their faces.

Looking back to the un-dead menace, it opens its mouth, ready to eat me or whatever when  ***Smack***  his head goes down, a very angry Grunkle stands in the doorway with his brass knuckles. "YOU THREE! ATTIC! NOW!" he commands and we scurry off fast.

After barricading our bedroom door, the twins pace around. I glance around nervously, and then make up my mind, "Dipper! I-I didn't want to tell you but, err, earlier I saw some hidden messages in the journal when you shine black light on it."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, I was mad because you wanted to leave me out of the investigation and contacted the agents anyway, then dragged me to Stan's office to stand watch."

"Okay, we'll- we'll come back to that later, right now I gotta check this out." He swiftly picks up the light on the ground, kneels down onto the floor and shines it onto the page, revealing white inky letters.

"Does it say anything on beating the zombies!" Mabel shouts in our brother's ear.

"Hang on I have to find the page!" Dipper winces and rubs his ear. The door starts to shake, startling us three. The twins are reluctant to move so I go up to the door while their whispering pleas to not open it are ignored.

"Guys, it's Grunkle Stan," I say as I open the door to reveal Stan, all disheveled and coughing.

The twin's mouths form an 'O' shape. Dipper goes back to the book, Stand and I hover over him while Mabel is keeled next to him. "All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!"

"Invisible ink?" Grunkle Stan asks incredulously.

"Here it is!" Dipper then starts to read the entry, "'Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony.' Three part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?"

"I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally," Stan adds. _'TMI, man!'_

Mabel, who's eyes lit up at what Dipper said, stands up all proud-like, "Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution."

"Yeah, you guys do Mabel's plan, and I'll go cure Soos!"  _'I'm not really going to cure Soos, because I'm not going anywhere near_ _ **any**_ _type of zombie...I just want to lay down and relax for once!'_

"Okay! Let's go, guys!" Mabel gestures for them to follow her out the room. Doing so, they vanish from my sight.

I sigh and twist my knees. They pop and then I stretch my back backwards, sighing at the pop it makes. Climbing into bed I must have disrupted Chat, because an annoyed meow rings in my ears. "Sorry, honey." I maneuver around him and settle down at the head of my bed.

I  **try** to rest, key word try, but with the Pines singing loudly and that confetti canon going off, it's pretty darn hard.

I resort to fan fiction.

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	51. My Sister, Pushy

**Another Black Butler title reference!**

"Heya, Macer! Have you seen your brother around?" I turn my head to see Soos, a smile on his happy, but confused, face.

"He's over at Wendy's for that terrible movie night," I answer.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" The handy-man nods and then vanishes, leaving me alone in the hallway. _'I forgot what I was going to go do...Oh, and I don't get to see Dipper flip out after laying down on Wendy's bras! I could go watch it on my laptop...No, too risky...'_

"Oh, Mabel!" I catch the young female before she turns the corner, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Going to watch the new episode of Duck-tective!" She jumps excitedly, then stops and frowns, tilting her head, "Why? Wanna join?"

"Not really, but I am really bored..."

"Then let's go!"

"I don't care for the show, though!"

"Welp, when you're bored, you can't say no to someone!" she states and pulls me with her. Before I knew what was happening, I was sat down on the chair and the TV turned on before I could scat. "Aw man! It's on commercial..." Mabel's grin turns upside down.

"Hup!" I stand up, but get smacked right back down by a determined sister, "Oh come on! I don't wanna watch this show!"

"Too bad, you're stuck with me. I'm amazing!" I chuckle at her energy.

I sigh but settle back down, finding a comfy spot on my side and resting my head on Mabel's lap.

"Any plans I need to know about?" I ask, not moving in any way.

"Dipper came to me and Soos earlier before he left, saying how he wants to go find that secret bunker we saw in the journal using the black light."

"Ah. And when is this?"

"Mmm," she ponders, brushing her fingers through my messy hair, "sometime tomorrow I think."

"Ok, cool." We get quiet when the theme song starts to play.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Dude, you're laying on my bras..."**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!" (Best part hands down...until we get to a certain someone's internet history!)~~**

"Macie!" Someone draws my name out in a long yell across the shack, "Are you coming or what!?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" I shout back, stuffing the last of my supplies in my backpack. I trot downstairs to see the group waiting for me by the front door. When he sees me, Dipper visibly brightens.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!" I pump my fist in the air.

When we get to the tree, the little machine in the background from when Dipper and I found the journal sticks out, Dipper pulls out a clipboard and taps a pen on it rapidly. "Thank you all for coming," he says to us.

Mabel jabs a thumb onto her chest, smiling, "Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister...-ey."

"Yeah, and if you need help for a mystery, you better call Macie! See? Mine automatically rhymes!" I grin and close my eyes, hands on my hips proudly.

Soos laughs and joins in, "That's an amazing rhyme. When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know." I pat him on the stomach.

"We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue,"  _'Not the only mystery that needs solving...'_  Dipper shines his portable black light onto the page, revealing hidden words and drawings, "we may have found his hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there." He finishes and closes the book, stuffing it back into his vest.

"Chop it down?" I ask with an innocent smile.

"Chop it down, dudes!" Wendy calls, riding up on her bike and ringing its bell. She parks it and takes off her helmet, replacing it with her iconic hat. We all jump up excitedly, except Dipper, who thankfully didn't notice my 'coincidental' question, as he blushes and fidgets a bit more than usual.

"Wendy!" we say collectively.

"You came!" Dipper states happily and surprised she even came. _'Why wouldn't she come!'_

"Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." I internally laugh while picturing that scene in my head. "Thanks for the invite, man!" She slaps him in a friendly way.

Dipper blushes and replies all flustered, "Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us." After that, Soos and Wendy go over to the trunk to check it out, while Mabel tip-toes over to Dipper, poking him in the back and making him jump, startled.

"Uh oh! Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance afoot!" She giggles at his reddened cheeks.

"Oh lay off..." I push past Mabel's shoulder with a teasing smile, "How's the progress with red-head over there, anyway?" I smirk and waggle my eyebrows.

"P-progress? There's no progress." He recollects himself after taking a deep breath, "No, look I've thought this through and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. I know what matters to me now, and it's finding the author of this journal."

Before I can respond, Mabel jumps to conclusions, "Hah! YOU'RE over Wendy? Allow me to put on my 'skepticals'," she puts her fingers into circles and place them upside down around her eyes.

"Really, Mabel?" I try to be serious and on Dipper's side, but I fail through laughter.

"Ugh." He rolls his eyes, "I've moved on, Mabel. You should, too."

"From what!?" I ask as I turn to watch him leave. Mabel just stands there dumbly, her fingers still in place. _'Seriously...move on from what?!'_ I look to the girl next to me, but she only shrugs and makes an I don't know sound.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy shields her eyes as she looks up to a sketchy looking 'branch'.

"Yeah, we should smack it with an ax!" I look around the group, "An-anybody got an ax?"

"I got this!" Wendy smirks and pulls off her belt, using it to climb up the tree. "Boosh!" The tree shakes as the ground opens up to the bunker.

"Whoa!" The girl slips from her hold and almost topples into the hole that is now present in the ground. We rush to help her before she goes all in. "Thanks," she tells us, breathlessly.

"Who's first?" I peer in the gaping hole.

Dipper, who was standing in front of us, turns around, addressing us bravely, "Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one."

Mabel gives him her best thumbs up.

Soos turns his hat backwards with a determined face.

Wendy 'zips' her lips and throws away the key.

_'Wait, what should I do!?'_

I look around to nothing in particular, on the verge of sweating from Dipper's awaiting stare, trying to think of something to do! The only thing I can think to do is roll my eyes and cross my arms. So I do just that. Dipper looks taken aback from my sudden annoyance, but shakes it off as he leads the way down the stairs. The others follow as I stand back for a moment to curse myself out.

_'Stupid- freakin'- why would you roll your eyes and cross your arms! Why am I so awkward and weird even in a dream! Wait, is this even a dream anymore? How long does it take to wake up...plus the pain is pretty real...what was the conclusion I came up with when I had an attack? Typical that I can't remember, I'll have to ask Mabel.'_

"Hey." Dipper's head pops up.

"Ah! What the freak?"

"Hey, are you done self-deprecating yourself yet?" I take a step back, now freaked out. Seeing this, he adds, "Look, I know you meant well when doing the eye roll and arms crossed thing, it's okay! I took it as I can trust you. That's who you are, Macie." I smile. "Temperamental and annoyed all the time." My smile drops and he ducks back in, his feet making a pitter-patter on his run down.

"Hey! I'm not like that all the time! You're so gonna get it!" I chase after him, his laughs echoing.

Walking into the first room, the group stares in awe, their jaws left hanging. "Cool!" Mabel and her best friend for this episode (Soos) say together.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something! It must've belonged to the author," Dipper says, walking right past a freaking fallout sign.

I can't help but reply with a sarcastic, "Wow, wonder where you got that from!" I subconsciously loosen my ring and fidget with my hand.

"Hey!" Dipper's voice is heard from elsewhere.

"This is goin' above my bed!" Wendy wipes the dust off the sign.

"Nice choice in decor." I click my mouth and send her finger guns. After she smiles and gives me a thumbs up, she leaves to join the others. When she leaves my vision I frown and sigh deeply,  _'Finger guns? I am extra awkward today...'_ Pinching the bridge of my nose, I shake my head.

"Hey, Macie, c'mon! Wendy found a passage way!" My brother's voice snaps me out of my hard internal thinking...again.

"Coming!" I gallop over to the hole in the wall and we crawl through together.

"What'd we miss?" Dipper asks when we get through, seeing the others gape at the cubed room.  _'Reminds me of the movie called 'Cube'...ironically, the trap in here is like a trap in the movie.'_

Soos puts his hand up, answering, "Only that this room is way creepy!"

_'This episode has the best one liners! And here comes the next one in three...two...'_

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Hey-o!" Mabel shoves Dipper forward, but instead of having him step on a pressure plate, I stick a leg out to trip him. He falls over with an 'oof'.

"I'm not even going to ask why you know Dipper's internet history, nor do I wanna know what it is." I put my hand up and I hear sniggers of the two others in the background.

"Macie, why'd you- ow, trip me!?" Dipper winces while standing up and brushing himself off.

I nonchalantly point to the step in the ground, "Because you would have triggered that pressure plate...you're welcome."

"Oh- wow..." The male triplet looks defeated, yet relieved.

"Yup." I pop the 'P', "Now check the book to see how we get out," I point out.

"Right, let's see here...uhhh." The group and I hover over the boy's shoulder, probably making him nervous and pressured. Then he takes out his black light when he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Doing so, the light reveals four buttons that need to be pressed. "I don't see where those buttons are, though..."

"Well maybe we  _have_ to trigger the plate," I think out loud.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try?" Mabel shrugs. Soos does the honor, because he begged, and stepped on the ground-button, making the walls to slowly close in on us.

"Uh, okay, getting claustrophobic..." I wring my hands together.

"Uh, okay! There they are." Dipper points to different buttons. "Go push them, quick!" We all scurry about to press the appropriate pads. A soft airlock breathes out as it opens a steel door. Standing there for a moment, we all brush past the ever growing rectangles and make it just in time as Dipper's vest gets caught.

Wendy pumps her fists in victory. "Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts! You ruled back there, man!" She punches the boy in the shoulder.

He blushes lightly, "Haha, thanks."

I turn back to glance at the vest, pondering if I should get it now or let Mabel do it and play out the conflict for the episode.  _'Best to leave it to Mabel...'_

"Hey bro, you forgot your vest," She calls but he doesn't hear her as she pulls it out, causing his note to drop onto the floor.

"Wazzat?" I ask with my hands behind my back, my head tilted innocently.

Mabel mumbles as she reads it aloud to herself, then gasps loudly as she covers her mouth with said note. "Eeeeee!" she shoves the paper in my face.

"Pleh," I spit out a piece of hair, and push her hand back, now able to read it. "Nice, what're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, Dipper needs a little push!"  _'Heh, literally!'_ Mabel says, already looking lost in thought. While she goes and has that conversation with Dipper, I go and check out some science-y stuff with Soos.

"Dude! Dipper, you gotta check out this weird metal closet." Wendy starts doing the robot dance in the closet, speaking robotic as well, "I am a robot, I have a metal closet."

Dipper laughs awkwardly, "Coming!" then looks back to Mabel and says something I could't hear from here, but he pointed at her then walk off to join Red.

"What was that about?" I walk with him.

"Nothing- oof!" Mabel cuts him off with a hug.

"Brother, whatever happens I just need you to know something: this is for your own good."

"What?" Dipper looks confused.

"Wait, Mabel, don't!" I reach out to stop her but she already pushed the poor boy in, the door closing and locking itself.

"Mabel!" Dipper's voice shouts out and the pounding begins.

"Mabes, why?!" I curl my fingers halfway.

"Dipper needs to tell her! I just gave him the push he needed!" She spins around in a swivel chair.

Suddenly, the sound of water echoes through the door, and then a loud blast of air, and then a door opens on the other side.  _'Must have pulled that string for lights...'_ "Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here!" Their pounding gets harder, louder, and more frantic, indicating something has gone wrong.

I slowly turn my head from the door to Mabel still sitting in that chair. "Uhh, Mabel?" My voice wavers.

She only nods her head with a smile, "Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!"

"That is so wise."  _'Wise. Sure. The time? Not NOW Soos!'_

"Mabel I think they're telling the truth! Open the door!" I scream through the pounds, when all of a sudden, they stop and the sound of footsteps grow distant over time. "Welp, they're gone, congrats, you drove your twin away."

Mabel mumbles something I can't comprehend then writes something down, her arm blocking my view. "What're you writing!?" I try to peer over but she renders the effort useless with how sneaky she can be when needed.

"Nothin'! And don't worry, Dipper will be fine! There's no monster!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Becauuuuse, I've been reading over these nerd notes and haven't seen anythin- what's this?" I roll my eyes and join her as she picks up a page and starts to read it, "What's this? Experiment number two ten: the shape shifter."

"One...two...three..." I point to Soos who looks to have just realized what Dipper meant earlier.

"The shape shifter? Uh, dude? Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?"

"And now Mabel gasps..." I say to myself quietly.

"I thought he was joking!"

"YOU KNOW DIPPER'S JOKES ARE TERRIBLE!"

She spins in her chair, her terrified and worried eyes on the door as she cries, "DIPPER!"

_'Time to think of a plan! Or just do what they're going to do off-screen...'_

**_The sound of leaking water fills you with determination._ **

**Slightly altered quote directly from Undertale...lol**

**A reviewer asked me if I knew the song: Hey Brother by Avicci...I love that song, and I was already planning on having it incorporated in this story sometime ;)**

**Answering questions that one time was really fun, so please ask me more!**


	52. Driven By Fate

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!?" Mabel paces the room with her hands on her head, almost pulling her hair out.

"First, you need to calm down, I mean, look at how calm Soos is." I gesture over to the man laying, and not moving, on the floor. His belly goes up and down shallowly, indicating that he is, indeed, alive, but just unconscious.

"He's 'calm' because he knocked himself out with worry!" Mabel does rabbit ears on the word calm.

"Well sure, but at least he's calm, right?" I will myself not to smile at the situation at hand.

"Okay, can we please stop saying calm!?" Mabel rips her hands off her head, a few strands of her silky brown hair falls.

"Alright, alright, just cal-" she shoots me a threatening glare, "uh, just relax! Let's brainstorm and think of a plan, k?"

"Right, a plan, to save Dipper and Wendy...got it," she says, while taking a few deep breaths to relax. We hear a scream from within the bunker and Mabel flips out even harder. "OKAY, change of plans, there is no plan except to go and find the two! Let's go!" She runs and jumps onto Soos, successfully waking him up in a state of panic as well. She grabs his hand, and mine, and drags us into the next room.

"Wendy!? Oh, it's so dark! How will we ever find them?" The oldest in our group looks around anxiously.

"Leave that to Mabel!" The girl presses the light bulb on her sweater, emitting a luminous light to come out and brighten the radius around us.

"Uhhh, how does that even work?" I raise an eyebrow while poking at it.

She swipes my hand away with an annoyed mock look as I smile sheepishly and hide my hand behind my back. "Whoa, rad! Although, isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?"

Without saying anything, I gesture to Soos, who made a good point.

"Nope, it's a fun hazard. Now let me light the way!" Mabel says proudly, her hands on her hips, then she runs off with Soos following close behind.

"No- I-I'm pretty sure that's a big fire hazard!" I shout running after them with my finger in the air.

"We're coming for you dudes!" Soos's yells are heard from further within.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me actually wondering what Mabel and Soos were doing the entire time Wendy and Dipper were getting chased... Guess I just have to wing it...~~**

The first room we stop in has a couple cryogenic chambers and what looks like an examination table. I shiver involuntarily from the creepy vibes it gives off. "Whoa, look at these weird science tools!" Soos picks up a couple of utensils. He clinks tweezers together before setting them back down.

"What was this room even for...?" I ask to myself, gaping at the old machinery. "Ford, what were you doing?"

"What was that, Macie?" Mabel asks from the other side of the room, looking through a folder of some sort.

"N-nothing! Just super..uh, creeped out." I rub my left arm, feeling all the goosebumps through my sleeve. "Reminds me of a level in a game I liked to play...if there was a pig hanging right around here." I move my hand in a circular motion in an area I'm indicating. "And zombies chasing you every round that is...maybe a mystery box over there..." I mumble to myself, not noticing the two leaving. Turning around, startled from a crash, I now notice that they're gone. "Oh come on- Guys!? Where'd you go and what'd you drop!?" I cup my hands around my mouth for maximum volume.

"Over here, dude!" Soos's voice comes from my right, so I head that way. I just about trip on a loose piece of flooring, and nearly give myself a heart attack.  _'Stupid metal scrap flooring...'_  I kick the scrap and it breaks off satisfyingly. "Boo!"

"What in the mother- freaking- what the heck man!?" I jump back, a hand clutched on my heart, which is beating rapidly. Soos and Mabel, who were laughing maniacally, take off a couple of masks they used to scared me with.

"Oh, man! You should have seen your face! I wish we brought a camera, eh Soos?" The shorter culprit elbows the taller one in the stomach. He giggles and places his hand on top of his belly.

"Ha, haha, I know right! We were on fire!" The man pumps his fist in victory.

"Har har, very funny, and what happened to you being scared for Dipper?" I cross my arms and glower at Mabel, who was no doubt the one to initiate this impromptu horror fest.

"While it is true that I'm still very much worried for our dear brother, I have relaxed and realized that he is very capable of being by himself, plus Wendy's with him so he's extra fine!"

"Ugh, whatever let's just go, and  _don't_ do that again!" I point and narrow my eyes to the, still giggling, maniacs. Their enjoyment ceases after a little when they follow my lead.

We end up on a dirt, tunnel-y path, and soon bump into the others, literally. "Dipper! Wendy!"

"Soos! Mabel!" They all exchange excited greetings. Suddenly, Dipper's attitude changes into a paranoid one, shielding Wendy while narrowing his eyes at us, warning-ly, "Wait! How do we know they're not the shapeshifter?"

I groan and face-palm.

"What did the shape-shifter look like before we bumped into each other?" I decide to ignore Soos and his antics with Mabel, while the other two look on with confused faces.

"Er, a caterpillar thing?" Dipper shrugs, looking at Wendy for her input, but she only shrugs as well.

"And where were we when you guys ran off?"

"Back in the lab room?"

"And which way did the monster go?"

They both point the opposite way.

"And can he look like us if he hasn't seen us?"

"No."

"Then we are not the shape-shifter, simple as that."

The two blink, astonished at my reasoning, because why not? I'm a very reasonable person!

"Okay, I can see Macie saying that with the annoyed tone she used it in, it's them." Dipper looks up to Wendy.

"Hey!"

Dipper laughs and sticks his tongue out at me, then looks back to Wendy but gasps in surprise and kneels down to her knee level. "Oh my gosh! Wendy, you're bleeding!"

She kneels down as well, and calms him down, "It's cool, it's cool. It's just blood man; don't freak out."

"Geez, Dipper, you act like you've never seen blood before," I tease and he glowers at me.

"What happened?" Mabel asks worriedly.

Wendy answers, taking off her shirt in the process, "We got attacked by the shape-shifter. He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper's journal." She finishes tying her sleeve around the injury and stands back up.

"Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything! We could never trust anyone ever again!" Dipper starts spluttering nervously.

"Now that. Would be bad, yes..." I ponder with my finger to my chin.

"What do we do!?" Mabel brings her hands to her mouth.

The tough girl's eyebrows furrow as she smirks, "Well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor."

We huddle together and make a game plan.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper and Wendy bamboozling the shape-shifter!~~**

Soos, Wendy, and I all wait by a valve connected to a pipe, getting ready for our cue to turn it and wipe out the monster. Two shadows start to make their way towards us, one shouting, "Guys, he's coming! He's coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!"

I pull, along with the others, as hard as I can but it doesn't want to budge. It does finally move after a second of pulling and tugging on my end, but water refuses to come out, making Soos panic. "It's not working, dudes!"

"Come on!" I grind my teeth, my hands growing red from rubbing them raw. The monster catches up and attempts to take the journal from Dipper using its tongue. Dipper struggles and Wendy lets go of the valve to go help. After helping, but failing to get the journal back, rushing water gushes out of the pipe and knocks the shape-shifter and Wendy, who was fighting on top of it, back and we all get engulfed by the cold water.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Confessions!~~**

I groan, cough and splutter dirty water out of my mouth. "Yuck, pleh." I stand up, shivering, "Is everybody okay?" looking around to see Dipper, Mabel, and Soos just now getting up. Dipper is the first to comprehend the situation, besides me because I already know, as he gasps and runs over to Wendy's left behind ax.

"WENDY! Oh man, what do we do!" The boy flails his hand around wildly.

"First. We're gonna calm down, like I told Mabel earlier." I grab hold of his shoulders and look him in the eye. He's visibly tense, but relaxes a bit. "Next, you're going to go after Wendy and we," I gesture to the others and myself, "are going back to the lab. I have a plan." I give him a determined smile, hoping he would return it, but he doesn't.

"Macie, you- you should come with me! What if- what if Wendy's hurt or something...what if the shape-shifter is, like, gouging out her eyes?!" He starts hyperventilating.

"Whoa! Calm down, deep breaths! Alright, I'll go with you." His heavy breathing stops when I relieve his worries. I look back to my sister and friend, "Mabel, you know that plan?" I ask with a knowing smile.

She grins brightly and gives me a thumbs up, then motions at Soos to follow her and they leave from my sight.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dipper tells me. I hold out an elbow and he takes it.

We venture our way through the moist tunnels, occasionally wiping water drops off my face. The scene brightens up around us, revealing a lone figure on the soil. "WENDY!" Dipper rips his arm from mine and runs up to the non-moving body, shaking her. "Wendy! No, no, no-no-no! Can you hear me? Oh, please be okay, please be okay!" He shakes her some but 'Wendy' is unresponsive. "Oh no, oh no! This is all my fault! If I had told you when we were in the closet we wouldn't be in this mess. But I was too scared and now you could be hurt or worse, and I never even got to tell you I'm, like-" Dipper's eyes leak tears as he buries his face in his hands after saying, "In love with you, Wendy.."

I pat him on the back, ignoring the real Wendy's gaze before she speaks up with a low voice, "Uhh, Dipper?"

He startles and gets taken aback, looking to and from the Wendys. "Huh—wha—Wendy?! W-wait, then who's...?" I poke the 'dead' girl with a stick on the eye for fun. She gets up and growls, crawling away and attacking the real one.

The two fight and yell in the same voice, confusing me. I try to keep my eyes on the real Wendy but they go out of focus and I lose her once more. Dipper panics and grabs the ax, not sure which one to hit. "Uh...that one!" I point to the one on the right, then splutter, "Wait, no no, t-that one, that one!" I point to the girl on the left.

"You're not helping, Macie!" Dipper cries. "Uh, uh, I don't know who's who...give me a sign!" The two don't let go of the journal, but look to Dipper. Fake Wendy smiles and winks while the other 'zips' her lips. Dipper gasps, realizing the real one as he axes the shape-shifter a question in the stomach.

_'Ouch...gonna feel that one in the morning...'_

The monster screams and returns to his real form, suddenly looking very angry my way. _'What'd I do!?'_  A ding noise chimes, and a sign above one of the cryogenic chambers lights up with the word 'READY' on it, flashing. "Push him in!" Dipper yells to Wendy and me. The monster screeches, pulls out the ax and starts to charge at me. He doesn't get too far before we push him into the tube. After doing that, the glass closes on him and he pounds it furiously.

The water starts to rise as the shape-shifter gets more frantic, knowing what's about to happen, "No! Let me ouuuuttt!" His cries fall silent as his body freezes.

"That was your plan? Right on, Macie!" Wendy pats me on the back, gratefully.

"Good job, guys." Dipper praises Mabel and Soos for actually doing the work, "And thanks for coming with me Macie, it meant a lot..." He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, bro." I slap him on the back maybe a little too hard, causing him to wheeze.

"Let's get out of here, dudes." We all agree to Soos silently, as we make our way back, but the shape-shifter comes back.  _'Like, isn't he frozen? How is he speaking again?'_

"Mwahahaah"  _'Ten out of ten evil laugh right there...'_  I shiver. Turning around, we stand frozen in place as he speaks to us, "You think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!" He forms into Dipper and looks to scream with his arms up, terrified and finally freezes for good.

The others' jaws drop in horror, while I'm just here thinking.  _'Sooooo how does the shape-shifter know about the future anyways? Dipper gets frozen like that in episode ten. So how come he doesn't know that Pacifica will open the gates if he knows that Dipper will freeze...?'_

"Heh heh, good luck sleepin' tonight!" Soos laughs, directing his statement towards Dipper, respectively.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, but I stop as soon as I see Dipper looking completely and utterly terrified by what the monster said. "Hey, hey..." I wrap an arm around his shoulder and then send Soos a glare which shuts him up quick, "what he said was obviously a lie...that is not going to happen to you and I wouldn't let it...plus, how would he even know?"

"Y-yeah, you're probably right, Macie, I just- he turned into me and looking at myself like that..." He doesn't say anymore and shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. I give him a hug, joined by Mabel while the older people look on with a sad smile.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: _The Widdlest Wampire, The Planet People of Planet Planet!, Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf!, Attack of the Exclamation Points!, The Man with no Taste, Ghost Turtle, Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf! 2: This Again!~~_**

After Soos, Mabel and I hide in the bushes and eavesdrop on Dipper's heartfelt conversation with Wendy, we pop out and join him on the log. Dipper sighs sadly, "Mabel, Macie, how can everything be so amazing and so terrible all at the same time?"

Mabel also sighs with guilt, "I'm so sorry for being so pushy Dipper. If it's any consolation, I'm already working on your list of potential rebound crushes." She gives him a toothy grin, her braces shining.

"Thanks, Mabel. Whoa!"

My hand spasms and grabs hold of the closet thing when Soos sits down on the log with us, causing it to bump up. "Ow, M-Macie!" _'Whoops, I grabbed hold of Mabel too hard there...'_

"Sorry, hee hee." I smile and she just sticks her tongue out at me.

"I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy. At least I got his science-y coat and briefcase." Soos holds up the 'briefcase' which then flops open, revealing a keyboard and screen.

"Soos, that's not a briefcase, it's a laptop!" my triplet excites, standing up.

"And a trashy one at that," I state, generating a giggle from Mabel.

"I bet I could get this thing fixed up in a few days. It's gonna take a lot of duct tape." The handy-man smiles.

"And that'll be our next clue! Sham-wow!" I reel my fist into myself.

Dipper doubles over in laughter, "Wh-haha- what?"

"A commercial for a rag called Sham-wow," I explain blatantly.

"Ah."

We all head home after that, since it's getting late anyways and I'm exhausted.

_'I just hope I don't have to see any behind the scenes stuff that happens when between episodes...'_

**Bedrock Armor: Other than Gravity Falls, what is your favorite TV show?**

**My Answer: I'm going to have to say right now, Steven Universe and Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir! I also have tons more that I have listed that you can see on my profile :D**

**Did anyone get the reference from before in one of the lab rooms? If so, let me know in the reviews!**

**Shoutout to 0WhiteThunder0 taffyrocks99 mirmirma QueenBlueMidnight626 on Wattpad for starring and commenting!**


	53. Playing Mini Golf...At Night

**Apparently ...'s don't make it in the title...so it really looks like this: Playing Mini Golf...At Night**

**LumpyApple: Congrats! You got my latest reference from the last chapter.**

**RECAP: _"Reminds me of a level in a game I liked to play...if there was a pig hanging right around here." I move my hand in a circular motion in an area I'm indicating. "And zombies chasing you every round that is...maybe a mystery box over there..." I mumble to myself, not noticing the two leaving._**

**For those who don't know, I was referencing the map; 'Five' from 'Call of Duty Black Ops 1 Zombies' On the third floor there is a bunch of lab stuff, (Super creepy) and in one of the rooms is a pig, which I described last chapter! Also the Mystery Box can spawn in that room as well :)**

"Ooooooh I just can't WAIT to show Dipper!" Mabel squeals and hugs a newspaper to her chest. "Wait! What if he doesn't like it, what if he thinks my smile is all wonky?!"

"Mabel, you're over-thinking this, Dipper'll love it! Even if you do look wonky!" She slaps me in the shoulder and we both laugh.

Mabel and I have been visiting the press, with Toby Determined, all week to get her picture in the newspaper. He finally called us today and told us that it was completed and she's been excited ever since six this morning, waking me up sporadically. It makes it extra sad to know how depressed she's going to be in just a few minutes.

I go to open the front door but I get jerked back suddenly. Letting go of the arm she grabbed me with, Mabel blocks the door with her arms and legs extended. I stumble a bit, trying to regain my lost balance, and then glare at her, "Mabel, what the heck?"

"Macie! I have the perfect plan, also, sorry not sorry!" She says the last part really fast, but I heard what she said.

Sighing deeply, I relax my shoulders a bit, no longer on edge, "What's this plan that had to have me jerked away from the door violently instead of telling me?" I raise my left eyebrow.

She sheepishly rubs the back of her neck, smiling and avoiding eye contact, "Heh, yeah maybe I was a little too tough. But anyway!" her arms go out wide with the newspaper, ready to tell me her plan, "I'm going to burst through the front door, all happy and wave my newspaper around." Seeing my confused and questioning gaze, she continues, "Because! Then Dipper, and maybe even Stan, if he's in the same room, will be super curious and be like 'Oh my goodness what do you have in your hand, Mabel!?'" she says all in one breath, so now she is breathing heavily, trying to regain what she lost.

"Uhhh, okay?" _'I honestly have no idea what to say...'_

"Yes, alright! Let's do it!" She spins around and opens the door, giddily running inside, yelling, "It's here, it's here!" over and over.

I smile and shake my head, making my way inside and pushing Dipper over from his spot on the couch.  _'Payback for when he pushed me over, sat down next to me, and stuck an elbow in my spleen!'_  "Ow!" Dipper moves my elbow a little bit and rubs his side, then addressing Mabel, "What's here?"

"The Gravity Falls Gossiper accepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels.  _My_  picture is gonna be in the newspaper! Check it!" She shoves it into our faces, and looks away as we scan over it.

"'Pacifica Northwest declares v-neck the look of the season!' What am I looking at here?" Grunkle Stan reads over our shoulders.

Mabel's face shows one of pure shock as she turns the newspaper over to see it for herself, "Woah, woah, WHAT?!"

_'I mean, why didn't she see it first to begin with is what I wanna know...'_

"Looks like someone bought her way to the front page." Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, Pacifica! She always ruins everything!" Mabel sounds angry but her face shows a somber mood.

I decide to take Dipper's line, "Aw, cheer up Mabel! I mean, no one even reads newspapers anymore."

Looking confused, Dipper mutters, "That's...exactly what I was about to say."

"Dudes! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further," Soos says, having barged into the room and took out a pair of scissors, "with a 'w' neck!" He starts to cut a 'w' into his shirt collar instead of a 'v', visibly upsetting Mabel further.

The paper in the girl's hand falls limp as she stomps to the dining table, angrily pouring a glass of orange juice and then gulping it down, wiping her lip. "Aack! I need something to get my mind off this."

"Well, maybe the TV will help us." I turn the TV on with the remote control, knowing that the mini golf commercial is going to come on.

"Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?"  _'Ah cartoon logic...'_ The TV commercial instantly comes on and addresses us, Mabel specifically.

Said girl's head springs up, gasping, "Why yes!"

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! These old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt!" The over enthusiastic spokesman then disappears from view, the screen flashes, *No mutton available at the snack shop*.

"Ah mutton, gotta love it." I daze and wobble my head while the two guys give me a weird look. "What?" They don't answer, but they do stop looking at me.

"Anyway," Dipper laughs and seemingly pulls a photo book out from nowhere, "Mabel! You love mini-golf!" Dipper points to a couple photos of her when we  _'apparently'_  went mini-golfing. "She's been amazing at it since we were kids! What do you say, Mabel? We've had a stressful couple of days. How 'bout we take a break, huh?"

Stan smiles, "Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up?"

"Maybe a little..." A small grin starts to form on the sullen girl's face.

"Yeah, let's go! I haven't gone mini-golfing for...uh"  _'I guess I shouldn't really say.'_

"Eh, it's been a while, sis." Dipper wraps an arm around me, then looks to Mabel, "Come on, Mabel! Victory!" He pumps his free fist.

My sister's smile grows wider, also pumping a fist into the air as we make our way out the shack, "Honor!"

Stan joins in, too, "Destiny!"

Before Soos can say mutton, I do, "Mutton!"

We keep chanting those words even when we get into the car. Soos says that Waddles can watch the house until we get back, so I picture the pig on the couch, where he was last, oinking and cueing the theme song.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Hey, those are lewd hand gestures!" (Wow Robbie, being naughty are we? ;) )~~**

"Ahh, mini-golf! The sport of mini-champions!" Mabel breathes out.

"The grass is fake but the fun is real!" Dipper adds with a laugh.

"So where do we get our balls and whatnot?" Soos asks, and I almost lose my composure.  _'Don't be inappropriate and laugh at a time like this, Macie!'_

"Eh, over there, let's go." Stan points to an area, assuming we pay there, and he whacks Dipper over the back of his head, causing him to grunt and move forward. While walking over, I spin around in every direction, looking at all the cool attractions and courses.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: _"Focus, even in these desperate times." The Resilience perk in Dead By Daylight~~_**

After getting our equipment, we set off to hole one, then hole two and so on, all the way to hole eighteen through the time span of an hour instead of a short montage with music thrown in. ***Sigh***   _'I'm sucking aren't I?'_ I'm not keeping points, Dipper is, so I wouldn't know anyways.

"Guys, this is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here, she'll beat her all-time high score!" Dipper tells us while looking down to the score sheet, tapping it with a pencil top.

The girl with all the pressure on herself breathes in and out, wiggling her hips and finally hitting the golf ball. The ball clinks and bounces off walls before almost falling into the hole but instead positioned itself into a puddle. "Aw, nuts!" she cries and slams the putter down.

I rub her back for comfort as the crowd disperses with a round of "Aw's"

"Ah, don't worry about it kid! The thing's random!" Stan tries to encourage her.

"Yeah, besides the Bermuda Triangle, how mini-golf works is our world's greatest mystery," Soos says, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Uh, guys?" I point to a golf ball that just landed in the hole, Pacifica standing beside us looking all high and mighty. They all gasp in unison as she smirks.

"Oh, would you look at that? I didn't know it was 'hobos golf-free' day!"

"Pacifica." Mabel grinds her teeth together.

"Well well well," the young girl gives her trainer her glove and her putter, addressing us, "if it isn't the Pines family! She points to Soos, "Fat," then Stan, "old," then Dipper, "lame," then me, which worries me the most, "nervous wreck," huh, I thought of worse words she could have said, "and braces," she finally finishes her insults.

I feel a presence lean down to my ear and Stan asks, "Macie, would it be wrong to punch a child?"  _'Little change in who he asks, but okay...'_

"No, but I'm willing to suffer the consequences." I crack my knuckles.

"Hang on guys, I got this," Dipper reassures us, and lowers my fists. "Hey, Pacifica! How's that whole 'your family being frauds' thing working out for you?" His malicious smirk only makes the girl in question's rise higher.

"Great, actually! That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away!" _'Ugh, I hate the tone she uses.'_

"Hey, Pacifica, is your drama going to have an intermission soon? I've got crap to do. Like playing golf with my family."

"Wo-ho! Zing!" Grunkle Stan grins so wide it looks like it could rip off his face as he gives me a big high-five.

"Ugh, whatever! I'm the best golfer here!" Pacifica flips her hair.

"Nuh-uh, money can't buy you skill! You walked into the game of a mini-golf champion!" Mabel says, taking the front stage and jabbing her thumb to her chest.

"Ha!" the snob snaps her fingers, "Sergei!" Said man walks up from the shadows, "This is Sergei, my trainer!"

"The Sportylmpics had mini-golf once. I took gold!" After saying that, the trainer pulls his collar down to show a gold medal around his neck.

"Looks fake," I think out loud.  _'Whoops.'_  The two send a glare at me while Dipper, Soos, and Stan stifle a chuckle.

"Anyway," she fake smiles, "if you and your weirdo sister don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals! Hmpf..." Pacifica mimics Mabel's hip wiggling and hits the ball, successfully making it past a volcano hole and scores a hole in one.

The entire crowd gasps as Pacifica walks off like she made an explosion go off behind her or something. "Enjoy second place. Give her a hand, folks!" and she starts to take her leave.  _'Good riddance!'_

The pity clapping that the crowd forcefully gives to Mabel upsets her, appropriately.  _'They're even upsetting me...which now that I think about it, isn't all that surprising...'_

Looking around, embarrassed, Mabel explodes, "Oh, yeah? Well... I want a rematch, you... you WALKING ONE-DIMENSIONAL BLEACHED BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE!" _'Isn't she two-dimensional!?'_

Storing that thought for later, I pat Mabel on her back, "Yeah Mabel! You get her!" She succeeded in angering the blond, for she turned around with an eye twitching.

"Like, let's do this!" she pouts.

"Like, zoinks! You're  _so_ on!" I smirk back at her, ignoring everyone else's confused gaze. _'Man, the Pines family would LOVE Scooby Doo!'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: In loving memory of Big Henry: You will be dearly missed! #PoorPolly~~**

"So, it's like seven-forty-something and we're just gonna go through a whole 'nother eighteen holes?" I ask the question when no one else seems to want to. "It's pretty much dark out, with these clouds moving in on us," I say, shielding my eyes and looking to the sky.

"Eh, it's not too bad, Macie," Dipper shrugs. Grunkle Stan grumbles while Soos looks on excitedly.

Before Mabel can start, the golf employee enters the scene, "Hear ye! Hear ye! Honk honk!"  _'He's only saying the word 'honk' and not actually honking his horn...?'_  The weird man crashes into a lamppost a few times before continuing, "Stop at once! The park is now closed due to weather! The King of Mini-golf has spoken!"

"It's just cloudy?" I hold a hand up when a drop of rain splatters onto my palm. "Never mind, yup, it's raining and I'm getting out of here." I swipe Dipper's hat off his head, causing a surprised yip and an arm trying to wrestle it back. _'Man I forgot how much I love this hat being on MY head...I miss my pins as well.'_

"M-Macie! Give it back! Come on!" I hold it up high so he can't reach it as he struggles in the downpour.

"Nope, you can get it back if you can convince Grunkle Stan to take us out to tacos!" I tease him, already knowing that we'll be getting tacos.  _'Although, I don't know how we go to get tacos, since it never says why they went in the show..sooo.'_

"Errg, fine! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper calls, running off. I laugh and place the hat back onto my slightly messed up hair.

Mabel comes up to me, after Pacifica left, wringing out her hair as she sighs angrily, "We're coming back at midnight, me and Pacifica are ending this here, tonight!" The sound of water splashes onto the ground when she twists her hair.

"Right, playing mini golf...at night!" I throw her a couple finger guns and she laughs wholeheartedly.

"Okay guys, we're getting tacos! Let's go!" Dipper runs back to us, out of breath and either sweating or just rain falling down his forehead. "Can I have my hat now?" He reaches for it but I pull it away.

"Nuh-uh, not until we get to the place!" I wink and run to the shelter of the car.

We pull up to Hermanos Brothers Diner and we get a booth inside. Soos orders whatever and Mabel gets nachos for the both of us, since Dipper didn't want anything to do with me at the moment. In fact, he's still sitting and sulking with his hat in his hand.  _'Guess I'll have to hand feed Mabel nachos?'_

"Ah!" Mabel makes the sound when she opens her mouth, awaiting a chip to enter. I sigh and pick one up, ready to drop it in when Dipper beats me to it.  _'Fine with me then...'_ I pop the chip into my own mouth.

Mabel and Dipper do their thing for a few more minutes before Mabel's sulking goes too far for herself, "Time to scratch mini-golf off my talents list."

Soos takes a bite of his burrito, "Aw, don't give up, Mabel."

"Yeah! If you beat her at this, she can never rag on you again. Imagine it!" Dipper moves his hands in the same way SpongeBob did when he said "Imagination!"

Mabel's frown turns up slightly, so I imagine her imagining that store and Pacifica getting burned. Jumping up suddenly she spooked me and made me drop a chip, Mabel puts her hands on her hips, "You're right, guys. I just need to practice a little more before midnight." I ignore her as I depressingly stare at my poor chip on the dirty tiled floor.

"Go to the golf course after dark, you say? I don't know, we'd have to break in and- Just kidding let's break in!" Stan shouts.

"AFTER! I eat my food, thank you." I gingerly pick up another nacho cheese covered tortilla chip and gracefully munch on it.

"Ugh, now you're eating slow on purpose!" Stan cries.

**AngelPines:**

**Here's a question. Do you plan on using any of the shorts that aired in between seasons? Like the giant tooth or the left facing man?**

**My answer: No. I never even really thought about those or implementing them in my story. It's pretty much on the strict episode list. BUT I could have them as special one-shots or something after I have completed this story. If you guys would like that? After this I'm sure I'll be getting lots of requests for certain things, so I'm not too sure right now.**

**taffyrocks99: What's ya favorite color?**

**My answer: My favorite color is purple. Also, green because it goes with my red hair and blue because, Pine Tree :D**

**Thanks for asking me! Also, did anyone get the title reference? Let me know! I have a full Dipper outfit that I love to wear, hat and all! The hat has its whole fish-net sides covered in pins from different fandoms!**


	54. 10 Minus 6 Does Not Equal Fore

Dipper, Mabel, and I get out of the car, after breaking in, and make our way to the large gates, figuring out a way in. Mabel stays behind as my brother and I investigate. "Hey! I think I found a way in!" Dipper beckons me over, and soon Mabel jogs over as well.

"Great let's hurry up!" I say, ducking under a wooden board to pass the fence.

After sneaking up to the paying stand, we grab a few clubs and golf balls then make our way to start practicing at the first hole. "Alright, first hole, easy peasy." I let my sister take first shot.

"And a one and a two and a- hup!" She hits the ball and it goes straight forward, clinking into a few walls before landing in the hole, placing a hole in one.

"Nice! My turn!" I end up taking five turns to get a hole.  _'Typical...'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Getting chased by Scott Farkus! #JustWatchedAChristmasStory~~**

Finally at hole eighteen, the windmill, Mabel's worst enemy, or however you would like to call it, she putts the ball and it fails to go in the hole, but instead winds up with a whole pile of other golf balls. "Darn! Poop heck darn!" she finally cries after many attempts.

Dipper rolls his eyes and leans up against the windmill. "Ugh, I don't get it! What is wrong with this hole?" I raise an eyebrow at his actions, as does Mabel. He gasps and backs up quickly, "Did you hear that?"

"What, the sound of your dignity depleting?"

"Macie!" Mabel scolds, then looks back at Dipper, "What? What is it?"

He whispers to us, "Grab your clubs."

"Already in our hands." I hold mine up and he just rolls his eyes, readying his as Mabel does the same. We slowly inch our way to the small opening, Dipper grabs it and rips it off and we get ready to smack some people, err, golf ball people?

Staring at the little people for a few seconds, the twins grasp the situation as they scream in terror, as do the Lilliputtians. I join in, as to not stand out like I knew about this. After another minute of screaming, we all share a look and lower our weapons, the Lilliputtians cease their screams as well. Franz steps up, clearing his throat, "We good? We good? All right then! Hi, hello. I'm Franz, and welcome to our home!"

"A windmill isn't much of a home..." I mumble and get a punch from the girl next to me.

"What is this?" Dipper awe's.

"Yeah! Are you guys tiny humans, or enormous mini-humans?" Mabel asks, as much in a shock as Dipper is at the moment.

"What in the world would be a mini-human?!" I cry, utterly confused at this whole conversation.

"Shh!" They both shush me, so I just cross my arms and pout.

Franz chuckles, "Neither. We're Lilliputtians! Lilli- Lilliputt... the name makes more sense written down than spoken. And we control the balls! Behold!" He gestures to the whole contraption that controls the ball's movements.

Mabel gapes at the outstanding machinery, "That's incredible!"

"With no point in it at all."

"And so needlessly complicated!" Dipper takes what I said and made it smarter sounding.

"Really? You're gonna do that?" I eye the boy and he only smiles and shrugs innocently.

The small blue golf ball man blushes and waves us off, "Aw shucks. It's only our life-long passion. Would you like us to elaborate through song?"

"Oh gosh no." I take a step back as the other Lilliputtians start to gather and take deep breaths. Luckily, Dipper and Mabel thought the same.

"Eh, we're good." Saying that, Dipper causes the the little people to disperse and grumble.

"So what are you hugelings doing here anyway?"  _'Should I take offense to that? Eh.'_  Franz asks , an eyebrow furrowed.

_'Why do these guys creep me out so much in person?'_

Mabel suddenly looks ominous as she answers, "We kind of have to play this golf tournament against my rival, Pacifica."

"Oh, we know all about rivals," Franz says darkly.  _'This conversation is getting boring...'_

Then cue the pirate golf balls as they start bad-mouthing these guys, then the French golf balls join in and it's all just a big hodge-podge of little talking balls. The only thing I understood from the French guy was "Au revoir" which means goodbye, and I only know that from the class I  _was_ taking before all this happened...

Then, all of the mini, but big-headed, people jump down from their homes and start attacking with little pencils, which would be pretty adorable if they weren't scraping my ankles every few seconds. I feel a weight weighing me down from my left shoulder and see Dipper leaning on me for support while laughing, "These guys are a riot!"

Mabel struggles with her laughter as well, "Guys, guys, calm down! Your fighting is inadvertently adorable!"  _'I should have just waited in the car and read.'_

Franz crawls up, all battered and bruised, "Adorable we are, hugeling, but our tale, less so. Every hole in the park thinks they're superior, from the cowboys in the east to the grimy miners of the south. If only there was some way to decide which side is best, with... maybe... an award, or, like a trophy, I dunno."

"Or- OR! Hang on guys, hear me out," I pause and almost laugh with all the little faces staring me down with baited breaths, "OR, you can all go do what you were born for and shut up about this whole feud. Hashtag just a thought." I shrug my shoulders with my hands up.

Everyone, including the twins, gives me a non-amused look. They then shake their heads and go back to the matter at hand.  _'SERIOUSLY!?'_  "The sticker. That sticker could decide!" Franz points to the sticker on Mabel's sweater.

"It does say 'Ze best' on it!" a french ball points out.

The head knight of the medieval hole steps forward and kneels to my sister, "Decide for us, hugeling! Choose which mini-kingdom to give a sticker to, and end our war!"

I whisper to her privately in her ear, "Pst, Mabel, don't do it." She snickers and shoves me aside, then addressing the little guys.

"Uh, I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I wanna get involved in your weird mini-blood feud." Mabel rubs her neck. Dipper pulls her aside, whispering into her ear the same way I did.

"Pst! Mabel! This is perfect! These guys control the course! Just tell them you'll give the sticker to whichever group does a better job of helping us win!"

"Oi! That's ultra, mega, cheating. Not even I would do that!" I scold him for even suggesting the idea.

"M-Macie's right, Dipper, I wanna beat Pacifica, but doesn't this seem like... super wrong?"

_'Hah! Changed the script! ...I really need other ways to amuse myself...'_

"Pacifica's rich, guys. She's cheating at life," Dipper explains.

"While that is true, it doesn't make cheating any less wrong and you know it!" I point him out as he takes a step back in defense.

"Hmm..." Mabel ponders. I give her a flabbergasted look.

"Wha- you can't seriously be considering this?!" I shake her but she doesn't respond, too lost in thought.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "We control the balls! From Birmingham to Montreal, we control the balls! Our lives are filled with nonstop fun! Well there's nothing like a hole in one!" ~~**

Mabel ended up taking Dipper's suggestion. The twins and the golf balls make a game plan as Mabel gets ready to play. "People of the eighteen holes! We're going to have a game of mini-golf! And whoever does the best job helping me win, gets the sticker!" Mabel announces, holding up said sticker. Franz and the pirate captain throw insults at each other again before Mabel shoots them down, "Just remember, as long as you're helping me, no fighting."

They all smile and nod in agreement, getting to their places.

I cross my arms, "You guys do realize that this cheating isn't going to end well, right?"

"Nah, it'll be fine Macie~!" Mabel giggles then gasps, "Dipper! Let's wait in the dark and flash the lights on us when Pacifica walks in!"

"Good idea! Hang on." The boy runs off. _'Ugh.'_  I pull up my phone, wincing from the brightness, and checking the time.  _'Not too late, whatever, let's just finish this episode...I'm hungry...'_

"Macie! Come on over here and stand with us!" Mabel hushingly(?) beckons me, forcing me from my thoughts.

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'," I grumble as I make my way and finally stop to the right of the girl. I get shoved in between my two siblings by the tallest one, grumbling some more as she giggles.

A door creaks open, indicating Pacifica and her trainer's arrival. Steps are heard before a puff of air gets huffed out, "How much you wanna bet they're no-shows?"

Before I can open my mouth to speak, a succession of lights flash on, revealing us to the rival, and also blinding me. "Looking for someone?" Mabel smirks as I face-palm.

Pacifica looks to the side, "Waiting in the dark, not creepy at all. Seriously though, I don't know why you bothered to come. Unless you've got something up your sleeve." She checks her nails out.

I raise my hand up high, the other one shielding my poor eyes from the lights, "I agree whole-heartedly." It falls on deaf ears. _'Oh bother...'_ I pout.

"Oh, I guess you could say we've got a  _little_  something, right, right?" Mabel teases and a little golf ball pokes his head out from her sleeve, causing her and Dipper to panic, hide him, then laugh awkwardly while rubbing their necks innocently.  _'Swines...'_  I take a seat on a bench.

Sergei announces the rules and the girls have at it.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Ha, ha! Miner hole. I wonder what cute, silly things are going on down there." Little does Dipper know that Big Henry sacrificed himself for the greater good, and they still didn't win the sticker!~~**

Us triplets sit on a bench, waiting for Pacifica to come back from getting her soda, or getting kidnapped, whichever you prefer. "I can't wait to see the look on Pacifica's face when we win. I'm thinking it'll be like 'ugh'." Dipper makes my favorite face in the series and even with my somber mood, I couldn't help but bust a gut. "Heh. You know how she does that, 'ugh'!"

"Yes, I do, oh my gosh, please don't ever stop making that face." I lean down, clutching my stomach as Dipper laughs with me.

Mabel, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, speaks up, "Dipper, is it bad that I feel good about her feeling bad?"

The boy waves her off, "Ah, just enjoy your victory, Mabel. Trust me, Pacifica will be fine."

"Hah! Yeah, what if the balls plotted to kill her to earn Mabel's favor?" _'Am I risking it? Yes. Am I having fun? Yes. Do I care anymore? Not really, so leave me alone!'_

"Hah! That's great," Dipper laughs with my absurd idea, "Oh and what if they had her tied up somewhere!"  _'Heh, little does he know...'_

On cue, a shrill scream echoes out in the park, lights turn on to reveal Pacifica tied up on the windmill. "What's going on here? Let me go!" she demands.  _'I'd like to see you buy your way out of this one!'_

I chortle as the twins scream in terror. Mabel runs to go help as Dipper gives me a look, pointing to my face, "We will be talking about THIS later!" and he runs off to help as well.

"Pfft, whatever," I laugh and jog up to give my assistance.

"Let me go, you creeps!" Pacifica shakes her head back and forth, struggling against her restraints.

Franz smiles, "Welcome triplets, welcome! I can tell you're loving this, right, right? No?"

My female triplet shakes her head worryingly, "What are you guys doing?"

My male triplet argues angrily, "This wasn't part of the deal, tiny Dutchman!" pointing at his little golf head.

Pumping his hands, Franz tries to explain and calm us down, "Okay, so we saw you were favoring the miners, and we figured, what's better than beating Pacifica?" he blows a raspberry, "Killing her, right?"

Before anyone could retort, I throw in what I think, "We were favoring the miners because one of them died to get Mabel a hole in one!"

"Yeah!" Dipper agrees, then looks at me all confused, "Wait, how do you know that?"

I smile and rub the back of my neck, "Uh, I was chatting with one of the miner balls, said one of them sacrificed themselves for the greater good. I say we give them the sticker but maybe that's just me..." I go off rambling.

"Yeah sure, but we oughta win this way! So how about it, hugeling? Who's da best now?" he asks Mabel, pointing to her sticker.

"Not so fast land lubbers!" A voice gains our attention and the pirates reveal that they have captured Sergei on their pirate ship, "If you're going to play dirty, so are we. Now give us the sticker, or he walks the plank!"

"Bet!" I shout to them, earning a punch from my brother. "What? The water is like, two inches? He can't drown."

"True, but don't tempt them," Dipper replies. I nod okay.

"ENOUGH!" I startle from Mabel's sudden outburst. "No one gets the sticker!" She swipes both hands across the air. Surrounding Lilliputtians throw out a bunch of 'Boo's'. "No, no. Nuh-uh. No booing- stop, no! No one gets the sticker cuz you're all being jerks! I mean, why can't you all just get along?"

"Because we hate each other," a voice blatantly states.

"That's kind of how rivalry works, lass," the captain states as well.

Un-furrowing her eyebrows, Mabel confesses, "Well then, maybe... maybe rivalries are dumb. Maybe you don't settle them with petty competitions. Maybe the only way to be 'da best' is by ending the fighting and working together!" Ripping the sticker off her chest, she crumples it up and eats it angrily.

_'Okay, how do you just up and eat a sticker like that?!'_

Gasping, the golf balls converse and mumble together, then come up with a resolution, "It's all so clear-"

"-If we work together-"

"-Then we can cut open her belly and get the sticker!" They cheer and rush forward.

"Get ze girl! Slice her open!" a French Lilliputtian cries.

Mabel starts backing up, as Dipper and I look on in worry. "Uh, you guys aren't appreciating the lesson here!"

I back up from the mini people as well, not knowing where I was going and accidentally knocking into the windmill, inadvertently pushing the lever and activating Pacifica's slow demise. _'Whoops.'_  I look at her face which shows extreme fear. I duck down to start untying her when she shrieks, loudly. I recoil in pain and my ear drums ring with a high pitched noise. "Well, I tried, I'm out." I get up and join back with Dipper. Pacifica screams louder and demands for me to come back.

"We have to get out of here!" Dipper shouts to Mabel and pulls my arm.

"I have to save Pacifica first!" Mabel climbs a lamp post and amazingly makes her way to where the girl is held captive, untying her. Dipper's and my attention gets caught by Sergei, however, and he cries for help.

"Ah, Mister Dipper!" He teeters on the edge of the plank.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Another punch from my sibling. "Ow..." I rub my now tender shoulder from all the abuse it's been getting.

Cupping his hands, Dipper tries to ease the man's worries, "Don't freak out, man! The water's shallow! There's literally no way to drown!"

***Splash***

The stupid trainer falls face first and is not moving, causing me and Dipper to roll our eyes and say, "Seriously?"

"Quick, grab him and I'll pull up a golf cart!" Dipper commands but I stop him by grabbing his shirt.

"Wait! Maybe I want to pull up the cart."

"Macie! We have no time for this, go get Sergei!" He points and runs off before I can complain anymore.

"Ughhhhh, fine!" I slump over there and reluctantly step into the shallow water, lifting the man so he isn't submerged.

"Okay, get in!" Dipper is back with the car, so I drag the trainer in, who is now conscious but disorientated.

"Go go go!" I point to direct him to Mabel and her rival, putting golf balls everywhere. "Get on! I shout to the girls and they hastily join us.

Mabel yells, "Gun it!" and Dipper steps on the gas pedal. The golf cart heads for the exit. The knights cut a string, releasing a pair of swinging axes in front of the gate. Dipper hits the gas and we zoom through. We then go around a loop-de-loop, making me a tad nauseous, and Sergei falls off.

"Sergei overboard!" I snort and cover my mouth.  _'Loved this part!'_

"I'll get a new one," Pacifica says and I almost snort again.

"They're shutting us in!" Dipper warns as he presses harder on the gas. Lilliputtians poke holes through the cart. Mabel climbs on the roof as I freak out. _'I wanna go up there!'_

"Wait for me!" I climb up as well, Franz is up there, as he starts taunting my sister.

"Don't even think about it. You call yourself a golfer? Without us, that club is useless in your hands!" The small man smiles evilly.

Mabel smirks as do I, knowing where this is going, "Oh yeah? What's ten minus six?"

"Ten minu- what- hang on..." While Franz struggles, I wait with anticipation for Mabel to putt him, but instead, she leans over and whispers to me.

"Wanna do the honors?" she grins.

"YES!"  _'I can't believe she asked me to do it!'_  I stand up, taking her club and shouting, "FORE!" He launches into a volcano.

After getting over the fence, the balls throw some slurs and mini pencils as Pacifica threatens them, while I sit down to catch my breath. Stan finally pulls up so Dipper and I get in, relaxing in the comfort of the seats on each other's shoulders. Mabel goes to crawl in when it starts to rain, so she looks to us to see if we should invite the rich girl. Dipper nods his head as I give a thumbs up and a lop-sided grin.

Her braces show as she smiles brightly when Pacifica accepts her offer to take her home. It's a little more cramped, Dipper and I have to share a seat belt, with four kids instead of three.

I fall asleep on Dipper before we can reach Pacifica's mansion.

**Okay, I'mma be honest and this was the worst chapter for me to write. I was so stumped and I just feel like it's an awful chapter. Let me know how you thought of it! Enjoy! Love you guys!**


	55. A Nightmarish Intermission

"-acie?" I twist around in my blankets, thinking to myself half-consciously,  _'Am I dreaming or is someone actually calling my name...?'_ "-acie!?" the voice cries louder, causing me to startle and sit up in bed hastily.

"Huh- wha-?" I rub my eyes, my vision clearing to see Dipper crisscrossed on my bed, wringing his hands together. "Hey," I yawn and cover my mouth, "what's wrong?" _'I don't think I've ever seen him crawl onto my bed while I'm asleep. I think I'd be weird-ed out if a boy my age did this if I wasn't so worried right now.'_

"What? Oh, uh...nothin' just uh..." he stutters anxiously.

I tilt my head and stare at him, not believing a word he's saying, "Yes, so it's totally normal for you to climb into my bed with me at," I check my phone, "four sixteen in the morning." Placing it back down, I look back to him, trying to read his eyes, but I've never been good at reading people so I stop, seeing as it's making him even more nervous. "Were you reading the journal all night again and got anxious about something again?" You wouldn't believe how many times this has happened. I feel bad for Mabel if she had to go through this in what we didn't see in the show if he's doing this to me now.

"Oh! No, no I wasn't reading the journal again...uh, I just, maybe sorta kinda had a nghtmr...?" he mumbles the last part incoherently and narrows his eyes with every word, not wanting to look me in the eye.

"Okaaaay, are you telling me something or are you asking me something?"

"T-telling!" he cries, offended.

I put my hands up in defense, "Hey it was the way you said it, not my fault." I give him a small smile and lightly push him. He only elicits a tiny one in return. _'Not good... Let's see...'_ "Anyway, what's wrong? You wouldn't come up here looking all scared and sweaty for no reason. And speak clearly, please."

"Yeah, you're right... Okay, don't laugh." I raise my eyebrows to tell him to keep going. Taking a deep breath, _'Why is this so hard for him?'_ he continues, "I had a really bad nightmare..."

 _'That's it? Okay, I got this.'_  I mentally crack my knuckles. "That's it? Oh man, I thought you were dying or something!" I chuckle in good nature.

He pushes me, "Hey! I said don't laugh!" Dipper frowns harder.

I wave my hands in front of him, "No no no! I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how ridiculous you are for thinking this is something to be nervous about. It's a nightmare so it wasn't real..." I turn my head and think to myself a little. He snaps his fingers to bring me back from my trance. Shaking my head, I continue, "Anyway, if it was this bad, why don't you tell me about it. Maybe I can ease your worries?" I pat the spot next to me.

The boy, wrapped in a his own blanket, crawls over, disturbing my poor cat, and gets comfy. "Okay, so remember what the shape-shifter said?" I nod. "Well, I had a nightmare on what he said and did, they've been recurring, too! I can't stop seeing myself frozen and screaming in agony like he showed us..."

_'Okay, he's reasonably frightened...I would be terrified, too!'_

"Uh, hoo-boy, okay, well... The shape-shifter is not a time-traveler, nor can he see into the future, so there's no way he could know if that's the last form you'll ever take."  _'It's usually one of the twins...or my mom... easing_ my _worries, so I'm not use to doing this...'_

"But how do you know that? Maybe he is, there's no way we could know..." the boy retorts.

"He's only a shape-shifter, nothing about the research I saw says anything about him telling the future or seeing it. Maybe he was just trying to scare you into giving up trying to find the author?"

"Maybe..." Dipper mumbles and looks down, probably lost in thought now.

"Good! So are you alright now?" I pat his back and he looks up, a stern and serious look on his face, making me nervous.

"Macie...are you going to tell us what you're going through?" His voice was just loud enough for me to hear, but not even Chat's ears twitched and he's like a foot away, that's how quiet Dipper is.

Yawning, my eyebrows furrow, "Aw, man, I'm too tired for this. Plus, I told you, I will tell you guys someday, I'm waiting for the right time. I could mess everything up if I told you too early."  _'Don't blame my tiredness if I give out too much info!'_

"I- I know, but it really hurts me and Mabel that you can't trust us with this information...we're suppose to be triplets and aren't we suppose to share everything with each other?"

I look down sadly, his words burning into my thoughts. _'He's wrong. We're not triplets. We're not even related...'_  I wish I could say what I want, but I can't. "You're wrong." He looks up, confused, "I trust you and Mabel with my life," I say, utterly and completely serious with every word. His eyes widen. "I know this is hard for you, trust me, I want to tell you guys so bad! But it would hurt you all the same...maybe after we leave Gravity Falls I can tell you..." I look away and rub my right arm, staring down onto his bed.

"Macie, I-" I cut Dipper off.

"Listen, I'm not even completely sure what's going on, and...maybe...maybe I don't want to understand anymore...but I still have a lot to figure out for myself. I'll come to you when I'm ready but don't forget that I love you and Mabel so much! I trust you both with my life. I just hope you two trust me as well, I wouldn't be surprised if your trust in me has dwindled as much as it seems to be doing."

I look to him in the face and his features show uncertainty and guilt.  _'Guess his trust has been depleting...'_  "I won't lie...me and Mabel talk a lot about you behind your back because we're so worried...and I know her trust hasn't gone down, at least not that I know of, but I won't lie...my trust for you has gone down a little...I'm sorry, I can't help it."

I decide not to look at him, even though I can see that he's looking at me, "Don't be, I completely understand, I'm not surprised."

"But that's just it, Macie!" His outburst startles me. "My trust shouldn't be going down like it has been! You're my triplet, me and Mabel's equal, and I need to believe and trust that you will come to me when ready. It's just- you've been so secretive that I've just felt left out and I shouldn't be. Yeah we're triplets but that doesn't mean we don't trust each other and it's so stupid that mine for you has been depleting because I DO trust in you and I DO believe that you're going through something hard and you want to do it alone! I guess...my mind just won't have it..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I admit. His confession was heartfelt and I've never heard anything like it... with my siblings...I had siblings, right? Everything is so foggy. I clutch my head, my brain starting to ache. "You guys have been so nice to me, worried but leaving me alone when I'm always so angry when you bring it up. I threw a rock at you for Pete's sake because I was upset you looked through my bag! What kind of sister does that!" Tears flow freely as I try to stop them to no avail.

"No! That was my fault! I shouldn't have gone through your bag and then yell at you for answers. That was totally wrong of me and you had every right to be mad."

"Stop."

He looks taken aback, "Wha-?"

"Stop blaming yourself every time something goes wrong between us three. Mabel and I got kidnapped by the Gideon bot. You blamed yourself for that. Got in trouble for keeping an eye out for you during the Scary-oke party. Blamed yourself for that. Blamed yourself for not seeing and preventing me from jumping into the lake when we went fishing." I hold up a hand, seeing that he wants to retort, "Don't. I heard you talking to Stan about it." His hand drops and he looks down guiltily. "Blamed yourself for not saving Mabel from Norman in time. That's all I can think of right now..."

Dipper is at a loss of words, his mouth opening and closing, thinking of words to say. "I-I, it's my job. I'm the boy, I protect my sisters and when I fail to do so I blame myself. Plus, some of those things were really my fault!" he whisper-shouts back.

"But they weren't! I knew to sidestep Gideon's giant hand but I didn't because I was too worried about my breathing at the moment and failed to save myself and Mabel. I should have helped you during the party. You wanted to talk to the agents and I thought it'd be a bad idea and it caused you to do rash things. I, on my own, decided to jump into the lake, it wasn't your fault because you had no clue I was gonna do that!  _I_ wanted to get that picture, I didn't mean any harm... I fell asleep when you needed me to save Mabel from Norman, so that was my fault because I knew about him, being suspicious and all, yet I didn't make it my top priority."

He wipes his eyes dry of tears and lightly chuckles, "Man, I just wanted some closure from my nightmare..." He smiles.

Pushing him, I couldn't help but laugh as well, smiling and wiping my own tears off, "Hey, it was you who brought it up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Thanks for everything." Smiling as he descends the ladder, Dipper vanishes from my sight as I lay back down and fall asleep instantly with a light smile on my face.

We didn't know Mabel was awake the whole time.

**A little one-shot intermission before Sock Opera. It's been a thought nagging at me for some time now...like why wasn't Dipper scared or traumatized by what the shape-shifter did/said? We didn't get anything to show that he was upset by it so I made this. It's been in my thoughts for a while and thought now would be a good time to put it into my story. I hope you enjoyed!**


	56. Puppet Crazy

Behind my right eye aches as I wake up this morning completely disoriented. Groaning, I toss and turn, nothing relieves the pain so I crack open an eye to grab my phone down the side of my bed, where I keep it.  _'Please don't be too late...eleven forty seven...greaaat. What episode is it again?'_

Realization setting in, I sit up quickly, disturbing Chat Noir, and then wincing from the aching. "Crap, it's 'Sock Opera'." I get out of bed struggling for a few seconds from my tangled covers, and rush down the ladder. Throwing on my clothes and swinging the door open, I trip downstairs and topple into the kitchen. I brush myself off and look up to see my Grunkle sitting at the table with his fork stilled in mid-air with a piece of waffle hanging off. "Heh, uh, sorry!" I smile and make my way to the fridge.

"So, uh, what's goin' on?" I hear Stan's voice behind my back as I pull out some apple juice.

"Not much," I say as I pour a glass of yellow liquid, "Where's Dipper and Mabel?"  _'I have a feeling, but you never know...'_

"Left in a rush this mornin' to the library, I dunno." He waves his hand.  _'Knew it...'_

"Why did they not wake me up and or invite me?" I set the now empty glass into the sink.

"Heck if I know, they left in a hurry carrying a laptop or somethin'," the man says, mouth full of syrupy waffle chunks. I avert my gaze and sigh as I make my way out of the room.

"Thanks anyways, Grunkle Stan," I reply before leaving the kitchen completely. Plopping down onto the yellow chair in the living room, I look around to see anything that might peak my interest. _'Ugh, so bored. Why didn't they wake me? S'not like them to just NOT invite me...'_

 ***SLAM***  I jump, startled by the sudden sound of the front door slamming open. "What the flyin'-heck-a-hedron!?" The twins smile sheepishly and while the female bursts upstairs after a small and quick apology, the male stays behind and scoots past me, taking my seat. "Hey! I was sitting there you know- and why didn't you guys wake me up this morning and or invite me to your excursion to the library!?"

His eyes widen for a second until he lowers his gaze and looks away guiltily. "Well, I was super excited about it, and Mabel was already awake. You seemed really tired from last night, so I thought I should let you sleep," he explains, then looks up with a smile on his face, "But! we are so close to knowing who the author is," he holds up the laptop, "all we need to do is figure out the password. It's eight letters and I borrowed the dictionary from the library, so Mabel's gonna help me later," Dipper rolls his eyes, "after I help her make some puppets, though...want me to fill you in?"

"No need." I hold my hand up, "Anyway, thanks for letting me sleep, I guess...although I don't like waking up late, no matter what time I fall asleep. I don't know why..." I zone out but come back when my brother snaps his fingers in my face, "Sorry." I grin, embarrassed.

"Oh, but I do want your help with the password, if you could help me research and what-not, that'd be great!" He starts opening the laptop and powering it on while I think to myself,  _'What's gonna happen if I help him so then he won't get mad at Mabel for bailing and not have Cipher 'help' him? Scratch that, I'm not even making sense to myself...whatever, I'll help anyway.'_

"No prob, Bob." _'Well that was the stupidest answer if I've ever given one.'_

"Great! Thanks, Macie!" He smiles and returns his view back to the screen. "Hey, do you-"

"DIPPER!" Mabel's shriek cuts Dipper off from what he was going to say as he sighs, shuts the lid, stands up, tucks the laptop under his arm, and makes his way upstairs.

"Gotta go help Mabel, wanna join?" He looks to me like he's completely done with everything.

"Ehhhh, not really but I feel like it'd be super rude if I don't help." Before he could respond, I change my mind for some reason, "Never mind, I'll help, let's go." I grab the laptop from under him and start walking upstairs, ignoring his complaints about me being clumsy and dropping it.  _'I am so not clumsy!'_  I make sure I stomp the rest of the steps to bug him and or make him more nervous than he already is.

"Macie! Please stop!"

 _'Hahahaha.'_  I cease the stomping out of the kindness of my heart. Just kidding, I don't have a heart.

Getting into our room, Dipper grabs the computer back and neatly places it on his messy bed,  _'Could tidy up a bit...'_ then Mabel comes up and twirls me around excitably, spewing nonsense about puppets and boys. "Mabel! Please let me go and then speak clearly!" I rub my wrist after she does so, having it red from her grip.

"Dipper is the BEST brother ever!"

"He's our only brother..."

"Shhhhhhh!" She shushes me by putting her glue covered fingers upon my lips.

"Ugh! Mabel!" I toss them away and wipe my mouth, disgusted by the glue that seeped onto my tongue.

"Anyway!" She gallops around the room. I glance to Dipper and see that he's pulling fabric and googly eyes out of some bags, ignoring Mabel and her antics at the moment. _'I wish I could be in that position right now...'_  "Dipper said he'd help make stuff for my puppet show to impress Gabe! He's puppet  _crazy_  and I told him I'm also puppet crazy and also that I'm having a puppet show and, and-"

"Calm down, girl!" I grab her by the shoulders as she stops her talking and settles on just breathing hard. "Geez, another boy to obsess over, huh?" The girl only rolls her eyes but smiles as well. "Anyway, I guess I'll have to be the best sister ever, because I'm helping, too." I place my hands on my hips. She brightens up and squeals, hugging me with a silent, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"First things first! Getting some socks!" She runs out the door before we could say anything.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: This montage is going to be a hassle to write :(~~**

After getting a couple boxes of used socks from the thrift store, it was already late by the time we get home, so with much reluctance, Mabel calls it quits for the night and retires. As I go to get in bed, I look to see Mabel is already sound asleep, hugging her unicorn plush tightly. Dipper, on the other hand, is typing away on the laptop, which is propped up by some books to meet his height.

"Are you going to bed?" I ask, right as the beeping sound plays from another failed attempt.

"Can't, gotta try these combinations," he states with no emotion, not looking away from the screen.

"Dude, that screen is bright, and I don't see any brightness options, so I don't think it'd be a good idea to stare at it all night." I take my hand off my ladder and sit next to him as he types another word in but failing.

"Ugh!" He throws his arms up after the laptop yells at him again, shining a bright red light with each failed attempt. Seeing a lone book tossed to the side on his bed, I lift it up and place it on his head. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reaches a hand up to grab it. "Macie, why?"

"Cuz' you weren't paying attention to me!" I pout.

He chuckles and closes the lid. "Alright, alright. Go to bed."

_'Wait did I actually convince him to stop? Better test it.'_

"Only if you go to sleep, too!" Standing up, I climb up my ladder and burrow into my blankets.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going,"he says, also crawling into his blankets.  _'Oh my Thor, I did do it! Score one for Macie!'_

**~~The next day~~**

"COME ON DIPPER, MACIE, WE GOTTA SEW!" Mabel wakes me up eagerly to start the day by sewing, on a sewing machine I didn't even know we had.

"Ugh," I rub my eyes, "where did you even get three sewing machines?"

Plugging them in and not turning around as she speaks, Mabel responds, "Eh, don't worry about it! Haha!"

"Thaaaaat doesn't help." I sideways frown.

"Let's get this over with then." Dipper yawns and sits in a chair in front of a machine.  _'That little sneak! He was up late last night working on the laptop after I saw him go to bed!'_

"Right!" Mabel sits in the one to Dipper's right.

"Hold-  ***Yawn*** \- on, I'm comin'" I almost squish Chat and trip on my way off the bed. "K, now what?" I say, sitting in the chair to Dipper's left.

Sewing is hard, by the looks of it, but Dipper is doing worse than I am, seeing that he's sewing his shirt down. "Ah! Augh!" he cries out, struggling against the never ending string sewing him down.

"Haha, need some help over there?" I smirk.

"Not. Funny."

I couldn't help but snort after that remark.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Can I stop doing this montage yet...on second thought...screw it, you guys get the gist.~~**

"Alright. This is gonna be called  _Glove Story: A Sock Opera_. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how  _tragic_  it is," Mabel says, kneeled in front of a small electric piano, working on a puppet. I aimlessly shuffle around with the puppet I'm working on, not really paying attention as I glue on some eyes.

After the first night, I haven't kept an eye on Dipper to make sure he wasn't killing himself by not sleeping, and right now, he looks pretty tired. During those days I've just been doing what Mabel tells me to do, aimlessly, and after we're done, I'm so tired I forget about keeping Dipper company.

I miss Dipper's dialogue, but I don't miss him coughing up pom poms. Laughing, I re-focus on my work as Wendy starts to speak, "Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living."

We all glance over to Mabel, who then starts tapping keys on that piano, signing, "Puppet boy, puppet boy you're the one I-"

We all join in at this part, including me because I love the songs this episode holds, "Lovvvveeee!" Waddles squeals along as well.

Stan starts to walk in, coffee mug in hand, then stops after seeing us, "Not even gonna ask," and walks away.

"Wise choice!" I call out, giggling.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A head that's always screaming! #TotallyNotNightmareFuelForAKidsShow~~**

_'Ugh, too tired to fall asleep.'_ I toss and turn on my bed, Mabel already long gone off into dreamland while I don't know what Dipper's doing. Maybe reading, or trying the password again. We need to get time to work on it during the day but we've been so busy with puppet nonsense and I can't even stand puppets! "The things I do for love..." I mentally chuckle at my inside joke that no one in this universe would get.

 _'Now I'm too hot!'_  I whine as I kick my blankets off me, one almost falling over the edge if I didn't hastily sit up to catch it. Breathing a sigh of relief, I notice, from the corner of my eye, that Dipper is not in his bed.  _'Ugh, he's on the roof isn't he. Should I join him?...Hmm.'_

_'Well, I can't sleep, it's way too hot up here, I might as well go down and do something.'_

Deciding on what I'm gonna do, I descend down my ladder, throwing on some pants, and exiting our room, making my way to the roof access. I move the curtain that hides the ladder and start climbing. Reaching the hatch, I open it quietly and peek out. _'Coast clear.'_ I lift myself up, shivering from the cold breeze, but still pressing on to the side Dipper's at.

When I get there, Dipper is face planted into the laptop screen. He would look dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall in his chest I can just make out. _'Guess I'll just sit next to him until he wakes up...'_  I think to myself as I sit down next to the sleeping boy.

It only takes approximately two minutes before Dipper wakes up screaming and flailing his arms all over the place. Obviously, I startle and flip out for a moment before gathering my bearings and grabbing hold of his wrists, holding them down to make sure he doesn't smack me in the face. He looks every which way before finally calming down after seeing me. Then Dipper sighs and places his hand on his forehead. "When-when, when did you come out here?"

"Five minutes ago... Bad dream?" I inquire.

"Yeah, you could say that." I can tell he wants to change the topic, but I'm not about that life.

"Tell me!" I smile, hoping he'll give in if he sees it.

He sighs again, but I can tell he's giving in. "No, please, I'm really tired and just want to go to bed," he says, standing up and walking off, leaving me alone and confused. _'Well, that's not what I expected...What was that all about?'_

I stand up and stretch. Guess I'll go to bed as well, then.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope this suffices for all of your guys's anticipation for this episode! Big things are coming! You can't stop me! :D**

**Did anyone get the reference I put in?**


	57. Caught In Between

Today's the day of the play, how am I going to help Dipper if he keeps avoiding me? He's been dodging me all day, looking away when we're in the same proximity and sneaking out of the room if he walks into the one I'm in. _'Bill must have spooked him or said something last night during his dream, besides what I already know...I've got to get to the bottom of it or I won't be able to help Dip.'_

Before I enter the kitchen this morning, I hear Dipper shuffle around and see him push Mabel out into the hallway, so I quickly duck behind a wall and peer over to spy on them. "Mabel, listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it," he explains with his hands out.

_'Why isn't he coming to me?!'_

Mabel makes a triangle shape with her fingers and holds it up to her eye, "Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?"

"He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper laughs and crosses his arms, looking unsure about himself. I narrow my eyes and step out to make my presence known.

"Bill again, huh? What'd he want this time?" I ask, trying to ignore Dipper's now even more sullen face as he tries to avoid eye contact. "Well?" I motion to him, as Mabel stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Smiling, she cuts in, "Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery triplets are back in action. We'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." She puts her arm around me.

"Hey, Dip, why do you keep avoiding eye contact with me all of a sudden?!" I snap at him. I don't want to play this game any longer, I'm getting very impatient!

"No reason... Production crew?" he says to me, then addresses Mabel.

"Yeah! They're outside right now, I gotta hand them the stuff... uh, why don't you two stay here and work out whatever this," she moves her hands in a circle around us, "is and I'll be back!"

"Wait- Mabel!" Dipper reaches out but she's already long gone. I sidestep and block the door.

"Spill," I haphazardly growl.

"There's nothing TO spill! I had a bad dream last night, and you tried to get me to talk then, too! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, yes, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this, but ever since then, you've been ignoring me and avoiding eye contact! Was it something Bill said? Did he do something to you!?"  _'Does me being here change what Bill does?!'_

"No! He didn't do anything...he might have said some things...but that's besides the point! I gotta crack this code, that's the only thing I want to focus on right now." He leaves as I stand there, eyebrows furrowed.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: EA Sports; It's in the game. (I asked my dad for a time skip and he blurted this out, lol)~~**

After  _that_ happened, I munch on a light snack, daydreaming with my hand on my cheek and peering out the window. A puppet gets thrown comically in my view before landing on the ground. It makes it funny because there's no one around so it seems like it came out of nowhere.  _'But that's not the case...'_ I stand up harshly, the chair flings out from under me, and run outside, looking to the left to see Mabel and her friends sitting near a box of sock puppets, talking and moving their arms wildly.

"Mabel!" I yell, running up to them.

"Macie! Gabe came by and, oh my gosh, we have to step up our game!" Again, she moves her arms wildly.

"Didn't you tell Dipper you'd help him with the laptop?" I sigh with disappointment.

"Well, yeah, but I told him to just ask you and have you help and he stomped away all upset after I tickled him with a puppet."

_'That would make anyone upset...unless you like that kind of stuff...'_

"Mabel! For some reason Dipper can't even look me in the eye, he wanted  _your_  help, not mine."

"W-well, I really need to do this...the laptop can wait and Gabe can't..." she pouts.

_'Ugh! Gotta go find Dipper!'_

"Fine, Mabel, choose a boy over your brother. I gotta go." I leave, not seeing her face full of sadness and guilt.

I dart through the front door and trip up the stairs, barging into the large empty room in the attic. Stopped, and panting, I see Dipper standing up and looking up to something that's not there, Bill. "Macie?" Dipper narrows his eyes like he thinks I'm not really here.

"Dipper, don't! Look, I don't know what Bill's told you, but whatever it is they're lies! I know he's here, too, and I'm sorry Mabel turned you away. There's nothing you can do about the clean sweep of the computer either, you need to let it go!" The world around seems to fade as the colors turn grey. A floating triangle becomes present, and he has an angry look on his face.

"Now listen here, Ring. I'm in the middle of something and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of this!" Bill booms.

"Dipper," I peer past the demon and to my brother, "what did he tell you!?"

"Fine, he told me that you know things, he was confused at first because you weren't on his zodiac, or whatever, and then you showed up before we went into Stan's mind. He said I couldn't trust you. I thought it was stupid at first...but the more I thought about it...the more it starts to make sense!"

"What!? You would believe that coming from him!?" I gesture to the smug shape that's floating right above me.

"Of course Pinetree would listen to me, I'm about to give him the code to the laptop!" Bill slings an arm around the boy, making him visibly uncomfortable.

"R-right..." Dipper stutters.

I glare at the boy, "Dipper so help me if you shake his hand!"

"Macie! What other choice do I have! The laptop is about to self-erase and I need to know who the author is, even if I have to give away one of Mabel's puppets! Bill showed me that Mabel takes me for granted and I'm always sacrificing for her! Well now it's her turn, not like she'd miss one puppet anyway..."

"That's not true, Dipper! Trust me, Bill is going to-"

"Trust you. TRUST YOU!? You've only been lying to us all summer!" He cuts me off and I take a step back, face full of hurt and confusion on both of our features. "I've kept track, written down things, remembering when you say things to yourself, mumbling even, and Mabel's written stuff down, too! You seem to know a lot about what's going to happen. I don't think I can trust you if you can't trust us." Dipper finishes and reaches out for Bill's open palm, still angry, but satisfied with his argument.

Everything seems to go in slow motion as, on instinct, I lunge forward to prevent Dipper from taking Bill's hand. _'Why can't I get there sooner!'_  Their hands touch as Bill holds on tight, saying their dialogue as well.

"Eenie meenie mynie...YOU!" Right as Bill said that, I thought I was too late, but I grabbed hold of both their hands at the last second and a burst of white light erupts, knocking me back.

I sit up, groaning and rubbing my head, except my hand goes right through it. _'Wha-what?'_  I inspect my hands. Normal... I touch my head again. My hand goes through. Now that is definitely  _not_  normal! Standing up frantically, I inspect my body.  _'What the heck!?'_  My feet are normal but my shins and up from there are, like, invisible, translucent even. Looking at my hands, they're normal, but half my arm is the same translucent look as my legs. Everything above my waist is the same as my shins.

"What did you do with my body!" Dipper's shrill shriek breaks me out of my own little freakout, as I see him hovering in the air nearby. _'Wait...why can I see him!?'_  My stomach grows nauseous with the fear of not knowing what's happening, or what will happen.

"Sorry, kid, you're MY puppet now! AHAHAHAH!" Bill laughs, crushing the laptop beneath his feet with Dipper's body. "Oh? What's this? Looks like little 'ol Ring here got herself caught in between!" Bipper inspects me, circling around as Dipper looks on in horror.

"I'm what?!" I ask, my eyes trained on his.

"In between!" he says like it's an obvious thing I should know. "When you touched our hands as I was making my deal, you got caught in the middle of it! I took Pinetree's body and yours! Well, not really, you're in the dreamscape like him, but not exactly, if you know what I mean, hahaha!"

"It sounds like  _you_ don't even know what happened!" I start to get irritated.

"Eh, well, it's complicated, and I'm not gonna explain it cuz I'm busy right now!" he falls backwards down the stairs.

Dipper and I stand, or float, where we are, staring in horror at what Bill just did. "So, now may not be the best time...buuuut, I  _told_ you so!" I point at him angrily, yet satisfied.

"M-Macie! Now is definitely NOT the time! We have to stop Bill! H-how did you know, why did you come up here, why didn't-"

"Dude! Calm down, I don't have time to answer your stupid questions right now! Plus, I don't know how to stop Bill!"  _'Okay, so, I kinda do but I don't know what to do about myself so I'm really stumped and feeling sick.'_

"Fine, but please,  _please_ Macie, promise me you'll talk to me and Mabel tonight, this is getting serious and dangerous with Bill around." Dipper looks on the verge of tears, he's practically begging.

I look everywhere but him, nervously, "Uh- I-I don't know, I don't think it'll be something you could handle... Let alone something MABEL could handle..."

"Macie, it doesn't matter, whatever it is, we have to figure it out together, the mystery triplets! Promise me!"

"F-fine... I'll tell-"

"PROMISE!"

I can't hold it in anymore. Shaking, I promise my brother. _'I have to embrace this.'_  I take a deep breath, "I promise."

He, too, releases a long sigh, before freaking out again and placing his hands on his head, until he realizes they just go through again and he lowers them, "Shoot! We gotta go find Bill!" He goes through the floor.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I call, almost tripping down the stairs.

I meet up with them in the kitchen. Bill's looking through the fridge while Dipper hovers above him. "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Destroying that laptop was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal. And you," he sees me and points at my person, "I've just about figured you out, so stay out of my way!"

_'Well that doesn't make me feel any better...'_

"Ah!" Bill turns back and grabs something from the fridge, then faces us again, "Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" Popping the can open, Bipper tilts his head and pours the pink soda into his mouth and all over his eyes.  _'I know why he does that, haha!'_

Now he's just making me sick with those gurgle noises. I plug my ears, only to find out that they're ethereal.  _'Ugh.'_  We stay silent as Bill moves to the fork drawer.  _'Crap! The least I could do is keep Bill from injuring Dipper's body badly.'_

"Hey, hey, hey!" I tug him away from the, now opened, drawer and push him back.  _'Good thing my hands are corporeal!'_

"Aww, you're no fun, Ring! Pain is hilarious, why don't you useless humans know that?" Bipper pouts. "Hey," he looks up, grinning wildly and freakishly, "where is that journal anyway?"

"I've hidden it!" Dipper exclaims. The dream demon strokes his chin, thoughtfully, forks NOT sticking in his arm, thanks to yours truly. "Somewhere you'll never find it in a million years!"

 _'Wait, I should stop Mabel from blowing it, right?'_  I start and turn around to face the doorway, and, speak of the devil, Mabel is skipping up.

"Mabel! Hang on, don't do what you're gonna do, I'll explain later-" She goes right through me.

"Hey, Dipper, I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!"

"Wha-what?! Why didn't she see me?" I look to Bill for an answer.

"Ahahahahaha! She can't see you because you're technically like Pinetree over here!" Bipper gestures to the floating boy with a maniacal smile.

"Well, if I still have my body, how do I become corporeal again!" I flip.

"Now that's a good question, Ring! Too bad I don't have the answer!" he laughs and trots to the doorway, calling out to Mabel, "Sounds good sis! I'll see you at the show!" He teases Dipper by smiling right at him while saying it.

"Hey, wait! Tell me!" I turn him around and keep him steady by the shoulders. "I know you know. You're an all-knowing dream demon!" I keep my glare stern.

"Like I said, 'Too bad I don't have the answer'!" Bill laughs.

"Wait, you really don't know?!" Dipper floats over.

"Nah, and I don't care, either! Toodles!" He waves and skips out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" I watch as Dipper chases after his own body. _'Never thought I'd say that...I guess I'll follow... I got nothing better to do...'_

"Dip- uh, hey, Dipper, you might not wanna- yeah...do that..." I tried to stop him from getting run through by Stan's car, but it was no use as Bipper stands there, laughing, while Dipper hyperventilates.

"Heh! Welcome to the mindscape, kid! Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!"

"Basically? Isn't he  _literally_ a ghost?"

"I like how you ask that like you're all buddy-buddy with him, Macie," Dipper states blandly.

"I did not! I was just asking a logical question, because I think he's wrong...he seems extra wrong today despite his cunning-ness." I hover my hand near my chin, since it'd go right through if I were to touch it, mock thinking hard.

"Hey! I am not wrong, I-"

"Hey Dipper!" Bill gets cut off by Wendy, as she walks down to him along with Soos. "Who're you talkin' to, weirdo?" she laughs, ruffling his head.

"HAH! I made you look stupid! The all powerful Bill Cipher is embarrassed- Oh my gosh, Dipper! Look! He's blushing! Ahahaha!" I buckle over in laughter. Dipper lightly laughs as well.

"Yeah, real funny- but you do know you just technically made  _me_ look stupid right?" he frowns.

"Eh, it's a win-win for me, anyhow." I shrug, causing him to splutter with nonsense. "Hey, where'd BillDip go?"

"Please don't call him that- wait," The ghostly boy flips out and looks all around, "I don't know, he was just here!"

"Oh, he's in the car- and there they go..." I point to the car Soos took them in as they drive out of view.

"On no! What do we do!?" He tries to grip his head but fails due to our predicament.

"Uh, stop him? Make our way to the theatre?"

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I assume, from the look on his face, that my stare is freaking him out. He settles down to the earth, without going through, and lands a fist through his palm, "Okay, let's make a game plan!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Half my readers cringing at my use of the word 'BillDip'~~**

"Would you hurry up and stop dilly-dallying!?" I call out, annoyed by Dipper going through all the walls of different buildings, just for fun.

"Sorry! I'm coming! There it is!" He points to the theatre.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" I salute and run off without him, laughing at his startled splutters.

We get inside,  _'Didn't haft'a pay- heck yeah!'_ and see our family sitting in the front row. "Okay, hang on." Dipper beckons me behind the row and shushes me.

Since we get here a little late, it seems that Bill is already asking Mabel if he could be the reverend. "Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?" he blinks his eyes one at a time. I involuntarily shiver.

"Right! Let's go!" The star shoots off with the demon following her lead.

"Wait! No, Mabel, wait!" Dipper calls out, flying after them, so I chase after as well.

"Dipper! Wait up!"  _'I can yell as loud as I want and only Bill and Dipper would be able to hear me, haha...I probably shouldn't be having as much fun as I am...'_

"What!?" He turns around, angry that Bill got away after talking to Grenda.

"We can't just run, or fly, in like you're doing! We need a vessel! That way we can get Mabel's help.

"R-right, sorry, I'm just on edge... We can't allow Bill to get the journal."

"I know, now- get into that puppet!" I point to the Dipper puppet on the ground.

He gives me a look, and I give him one back, showing that I'm not joking. Sighing, he uses it.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: 'Who's that girl, with the pig and braces?! She puts smiles on everyone's faces. When she's around you're never bored! I am the mayor, and here's an award!'~~**

"Ready?"

"Why don't you have a puppet vessel thing?" Dipper whines to me.

"Uh... Mabel's using my puppet?"

"No she's not, it's right there." Dipper gestures to a lone puppet on the ground, looking exactly like me.

"Huh, what do you know, that is my puppet..." I grumble and shove it onto my hand. "K, Mabel should be backstage."

"Right!" the boy leads the way.

Running down the hall, a black suit catches my eye, so I stop and Dipper keeps going. My eyes widen when I realize who it is, Bipper. He looks to be standing there trying to figure out how a ladder works.  _'I think I'll have a little talk with him now, then.'_  Cracking my knuckles, I walk up to him.

"Heya." He turns around to my voice. "You've been busy, huh?" His slit eyes narrow as one eyebrow raises in confusion. "So, I've got a question for ya-"

"Okay, could you stop with the monologue, Ring? I'm trying to do something here!"

"Hey! I was quoting someone!" _'Not like he'd get it anyways...but still!'_

"I don't care! Leave me! Not like you can stop me, anyways, ahaha!"

"I want to know what you told Dipper!" I demand.

"Oh! Hahahaha that little sapling is gonna grow big one day ain't he!"

"I know you plan to throw him off the water tower, so don't give me that! But what I don't know is why he was afraid to look at me- let alone be in the same room as me since last night!"

"Oh just some minor things. Ever since your uncle's mind fiasco, I've been wondering about you. I didn't even know you existed! For thousands of years, there's been nine symbols in my zodiac. Then I see you and I pull it up and bam! Now there's ten! You're...different, but I think I've figured you out!"

"I don't care about me! I want to know what you told my brother!"

"Is he your brother, though?" At that, my eyes widen and he takes the chance to run off.  _'He told Dipper I'm not suppose to be his triplet... Oh man...'_

"Dipper!" I take off in the opposite direction, barging into the room he should be in at the right moment.

"Wait, what, Dipper?! But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!" The door closes behind me on accident. _'Whoops.'_

I make my puppet rub the back of her neck, sheepishly. "Heh, sorry I barged in..."

"Macie!? You, too!?"

"I got caught up in his deal with Bill," I sigh.

"Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body! Macie is in trouble, too! I should have listened to her, I got mad and took the deal anyway."

"Uh...my cue is coming up..." Mabel looks away guiltily.  _'I think she regrets not helping Dipper from my words from earlier...which is good, I think.'_

*Knock Knock*

 _'Crap, Gabe's here.'_  I go to hide but Mabel grabs me quickly, hiding me behind her back with Dipper.

"Ow, Mabel!" Dipper struggles. I'm fine, though, like I'm in a comfortable position for the time being.

I zone out as they talk, thinking to myself,  _'You drive a biscotti!?'_  and internally laughing. The door closes, breaking me from my trance and the girl lets us go.

"Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless... I'll have to have you take my place while I go get the journal..."

_'I could go get it myself, but it seems that Mabel is actually heeding my words so I might just let this play out!'_

"That's great, Mabel!" I celebrate through the puppet.

She starts rolling her heel into the ground, avoiding eye contact...button contact? "Yeah...uh, hey look, Dipper, I'm really sorry about not helping you with the laptop, I really thought Macie would help, but I didn't know you two were arguing at the time."

Before Dipper can add a lot more, because I know he'll go on and on, I cut in, "Mabel, that's great, but, uh, we will be talking about what's happening tonight sooo, just go get that journal!" Nodding determinedly, she runs out. Turning to Dipper I shrug and take off the puppet. "Welp, better go fill in for her!" I gesture out the door.

"Wh-what! You have to help, too!" Dipper bites back.

"Nope, trust me, you can handle it by yourself. I'mma go and be back-up for Mabel!" I leave without giving him a chance to retort.

**My birthday is Sunday the 17th and my sister's birthday is this Friday, then my aunt's is Saturday...so no chapters this weekend! XD I hope this chapter is good enough for the most awaited episode!**


	58. Some Bullets Can't Be Dodged

_'Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!'_  I zoom past every room and hallway with a speed I didn't know I have, as I make my way to the catwalk. _'Wait!'_  I skid along the floor as I stop myself, seeing that I passed the way I have to go. I reach the ladder Bill had troubles figuring out from earlier, so I climb up it.

In the process of hoisting myself up, I hear the cake fall down, indicating Mabel is already in it.  _'Crap, crap crap!'_  I rush over but stay out of view. "O-ho, but why would you want to do that?" I listen quietly to Bill speaking to Mabel, slightly raising the the cake to gain her trust but not enough to get her to safety.

"Bill Dipper! Bipper!" Mabel narrows her eyes at the grinning demon, clutching the journal close to her chest.

Bill presses a finger to his borrowed lips, "Shh! You wouldn't want to ruin the show... Whoops!" I startle as he briefly releases the cake, sending Mabel plummeting, but then stops it again.

"No way! This is Dipper's and Macie's! I'd never give it away!" she retorts.

Bill, still smiling maniacally, mock thinks, "Hmm you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you," he starts off with his scripted dialogue, but deters, making my eyes go wide, "Not to mention your 'sister', Macie, don't you want to know what she's been doing behind your guys' back!?"

"Well ye-yeah! But, she said she'd come to us when she's ready, I- I trust her..."  _'Oh no, Mabel!'_

"Ah but you hesitated! Give me the journal and I'll tell you all the information I've gathered about her!" He reaches his hand out to take the book. "And if you hand over the book, your play won't be ruined, either! It's a win- win, Shooting Star!"

I chew on my fingernails, watching Mabel sigh and slowly start to lean over and hand him the book. "There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb siblings?" The demon's smile grows wider.  _'Please say 'Dipper would', please say it!'_  I pray, squeezing my eyes shut.

" _Dipper **and**  Macie_ would, even if she's going through something tough, I'll still be there for her  _and_ Dipper, no more ditching them!" she cries, pulling the journal back in a fake- out manner, dragging Bipper into the cake with her.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief, proud and almost crying with Mabel's speech. _'Crap!'_ Realizing the situation at hand, I rush over to grab the rope.  _'Wonder how this'll go... Good thing my hands are corporeal.'_ I prevent the prop from plummeting as Mabel looks up in horror, not seeing anyone, I assume, by the look on her face.

"Argh! You're really grinding my gears, Ring! Pull us up!" Bill demands, plying tug-of-war over the journal with the girl.

"Wait, Macie?!" Mabel asks, gaining hold of the journal and smacking Bill on the head, smirking.

I ignore her, although she wouldn't even be able to hear me respond anyways, and direct my anger to Bill, "Not until you tell me how to fix this! How do I get out of the in between!"

Blinking twice, comically, the boy laughs quite genuinely, then wipes his happy tears, "I told you already, I don't know!" He shrugs, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh don't give me that!" I start to sweat from gripping onto the rope so hard. "You're an all-knowing dream demon! You figured me out after meeting me once! How did you even do that anyway!?" My hands burn, the knuckles turning white, but I can't afford to care right now.

"Well at the start you seemed very off, then with all of your comments and actions, I figured you were just really weird, like me, or stupid, or..." His eyes darken and his smile grows impossibly wide, only his eyes and teeth glowing in my view, making it extremely scary, "...other worldly." Everything around me goes dark and my ears ring. I wince from the burning in my hands and from the ringing noise, which is disorientating me, making the rope slip from my grasp.

"AH!" I lean over the bars to reach out to it, but fail, seeing as they already crashed onto the ground. My heart races as I place a hand over it, but it goes right through, so it fails to make me feel any better.

The audience goes wild as they are confused about the change of act, and, of course, Grunkle Stan starts video taping it. I rush and make my way back down the ladder, tripping on the last step and losing my balance but getting back on focus.

"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Finally reaching the side of the stage, I see Bill launch himself at Mabel, pinning her down, but she smirks.

"True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!" Before Bill could respond, Mabel starts to tickle him, causing me to stifle a giggle.

"Ahh! Body spasms!" Bill cowers in on himself. I run over and sit on top of him before he could get up. "Ah, eh? Ring? Get off'a me!"

"Uhh..." Mabel trails off, confused.

"What-oh, Macie's on top of him." I hear Dipper stand up, as much as he could as he is currently a ghost, and explain.

"Ah." I ignore Mabel's further banter on invisible people and glare into Bipper's yellow eyes.

"Tell me how to become corporeal again!" I lift him slightly by the collar.

"Haha, I told you! I don't know!" However, this time when Bill says this, he avoids eye contact.  _'Hmm.'_  I bang his head on the floor lightly, but hard enough to hurt him. "O-ow! Why'd you do that!?" He cradles his head.

"Y-yeah, uh, Macie, if you could not do that to my body, that be great!" I roll my eyes at Dipper's comment.

"Dip, shush!" I throw a look back at him, causing him to grumble, cross his arms, and shut up. "Fine, maybe you don't know, but you have to at least have an idea!" I shout back at Bipper, ignoring the audience's confused murmurs and Mabel's attempt to deter their attention from us.

Looking around, Bill growls, "Errg- Fine! If it gets you off of me!" He cries, struggling, his legs going every which way. I look at him expectingly, "Fine...the only way- that makes sense to me- is to reverse the deal, or break it."

"You already broke it!" He gives me a confused look, so I groan, wanting to face palm but unable to due to my hands restraining him. "By stealing Dipper's body?"

"Oh, that?! Ahahaha I asked for a puppet and he gave me one!"

"Dipper! Make sure to be specific when you make deals! My gosh..." I mumble the last part but Dipper guffaws from that jab at him. "Anyway, reversing the deal, as in, having Dipper return to his own body?"

"Yeah whatever, now LET ME GO!" I sit up and release him, so he springs up as well and growls at me, then faces toward Mabel. He starts to chase her as she starts to run around in circles again.

"A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours!" Mabel giggles, pointing at him and leading him around. "Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!" Mabel taunts while still prancing around.

Nonchalantly, and mock whistling, I stick a leg out in hopes to trip the tiring and slouching demon. "Body...shutting down..-Oof!" Bill walks right into my trap and trips over seemingly nothing. When he collapses, and Dipper's body roughly hits the ground, the world turns grey and I see Bill's form get knocked out from my brother's body. I call out and command Dipper to take his body back, and with no objections, he flies in and opens his own eyes again.

"Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember." I chuckle as he stands and grips his back in pain.  _'Shouldn't be laughing but this part always got me!'_

 _'Wait, whataboutme!?'_ I hurriedly lift my hands and inspect my arms; still translucent... _'Nooo!'_  I sadly moan.

 _'What is he doing?'_  I narrow my eyes to see Bill Cipher looking around and then going into Dipper's sock puppet. He starts cackling, "This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!"

Before Mabel can press the big finish button, like she should have done, Dipper steps up, "H-hey! Where's Macie!?"

"Eh? She's over there." He looks to me and I shy away from Bill's gaze and the twin's, even though they can't see me.

"You said she'd go back to normal!" Dipper puts his fist up, his face contorted with anger but worry.

"I said it could work- I don't know! Now shut up! I will get my way, big things are coming and I won't let YoU stop me." Bill directs the 'you' at me in a demonic voice, frightening me thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." Mabel mumbles and regretfully presses her big red button.

"Eh?" The sock puppet looks around and I could only imagine the camera view panning out to show that he's on a box of pyrotechnics. The box then explodes, sending fireworks shooting into the audience and blowing up the box of puppets. In slow motion, the Grunkle Stan puppet arcs through the air, aflame, as Gabe, amid falling puppets, looks on in shock. I hum the  _Ave Maria_ song in my head, stifling my laughter.

As the smoke clears from the smoldering set, Dipper and Mabel turn to the audience. Some scaffolding crashes to the floor behind them. I can't hear them, since I'm off to the side, but looking to my left, I see the audience get up and boo, leaving the building. Gabe walks up to them, so I quietly sneak behind him. "Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party!? We got mini-quiches!" Mabel tries.

"Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves." Gabe starts to kiss his puppets, but before he could get any weirder, I snatch the bee. "Wh-wha?" I grin back to the twins, who look confused but seem to figure it out a second later.

 ***Riiiip***  I rip the wings off the bee and then the head as Gabe looks on in horror. I then take the book puppet and shove it on my hand. "Don't mess with my sister, you puppet crazy weirdo!" Taking it off, I throw the puppet onto his chest and he runs away in terror, screaming.

"Oh my gosh, Macie! That was hilarious!" Mabel exclaims. "Where are you now?" looking around, she fails to even look in the same direction as me.

"Oof. Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined. Plus, Macie is stuck in the in between and we don't even know where she is!" I frown as Dipper looks to be in pain while talking.

"Well, one of them survived." The girl says solemnly, pulling out her own puppet. "And she has something to say to you." Moving the mouth, Mabel speaks for her sock, "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap!" I smile fondly as she nudges Dipper's face with her doll.

"Thanks, Mabel." They hug and pat each other's back. "M-Macie? Where are you, can you use a puppet please?!"  _'Dipper sounds like he's super worried...I should probably do what he says.'_

Mabel gasps and then giggles as her own marionette gets lifted off her hand on onto a floating one, mine. "H-hey, guys...?" I start awkwardly.

"Oh, Macie! What do we do? This is all my fault!" Dipper freaks out while Mabel hugs me to death, well, my hand.

"I know I should probably- Mabel! Please let go!- I know I should probably say something like; 'Oh it's okay it's not your fault!' buuuut I can't deny that this is all your fault." I make the doll shrug. Saying that made Dipper look down sadly with guilt. I tug at my collar, well try. "Look, maybe it'll wear off? Then I'll be back to normal?"

"Okay, sure, but what if it doesn't?!" Dipper cries, Mabel looking away and rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

"Then I don't know! How would I know!"

"Well there's something you don't know..." My eye twitches from his grumble he thought I didn't hear.

"Oh I'm sorry, could you speak up? This- this puppet doesn't have any ears!" I push it into his face. "What did you say? Are you really going to go into that right now?!"

"I'm just saying..." He crosses his arms and looks away.

"Ok- hey! Here, how's about something I do know! Ok, ok." I make the puppet look like it's preparing itself. "If Mabel didn't help, or if I wasn't here, Bill would have thrown your body off the water tower after destroying the journal! How's that for knowing stuff!? Hey, wanna join him, Shooting Star?" Mabel backs away scared.

"Uh. Okay, Macie you're scaring me and Mabel..."

I step back and take a look at the twins, seeing that their eyes are wide and Mabel is gripping her brother's arm, lightly. "S-sorry." I take off the puppet, it falls onto the ground, and run out of the theatre.

"Macie! Wait!" I ignore Mabel's voice and just focus on running back home.

**#NotEnoughVariantsForTheWord:Puppet**

**Finally done with Sock Opera! I wanted to publish it yesterday on my birthday but I didn't get the time. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the birthday wishes! They mean a lot to me! Keep those reviews coming!**


	59. The Wrap Party (Sans Mini-Quiches)

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel helps me limp to Grunkle Stan's car, so I get in and buckle. The car starts and Grunkle Stan whistles for a minute before looking into the rear view mirror and stopping, a confused look on his face. "Hey, where's the other one?"

"Macie is-mmpf!" I cover Mabel's mouth quickly.

I respond for her and ignore the slimy tongue making its way across my palm,  _'Yuck...'_ "Uh, Macie wanted to walk home..."  _'Hopefully he'll buy that.'_

"Huh, are you sure she was even here? I didn't see her at all tonight..."

_'Shoot! He's right, she wasn't seen because she's still invisible!'_

"Well, uh,-" Mabel jumps up, as much as she could with the seat belt restraining her, and cuts in.

"She was in the back taking care of the props!"

"Y-yeah!" I join in and agree, sticking a finger up. "I don't know why, but she wanted to walk home, soooo."

"Eh, okay then." Stan focuses on the road once more. I breathe a sigh of relief as I relax into the used car cushion.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: An argument between Dipper and Macie in the chapter Stuck In Between that was cut out;**

**"Great! Now I'm, like, half incorporeal! Oh and congrats Dipper, you've got your body stolen. Xbox achievement unlocked: Get body stolen for being a complete idiot!" I swipe my hand in the air, imagining the Xbox achievement pop-up.**

**"Xbox? Now you're not even making any sense!" Dipper argues back.**

**"EXACTLY!"**

**And cut!~~**

After we get back from the doctor's (Mabel insisted until Grunkle Stan had to give in), I tiredly step out of the vehicle and slouch my way up the stairs and into my bed, not bothering to take off my current clothes. Mabel joins minutes after I get in bed, pajamas on and everything, as she climbs in and gets comfy, although her face still shows sadness and guilt. "Mabel?" I ask, it almost sounding like a mumble, hopefully she heard it.

"Mmmh?" she responds, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Do you think Macie's home? What if she's in her bed right now?"

"I dunno...do you see any movement?"

Squinting, I try to notice any sort of movement on Macie's bed, but I don't seem to see anything.

 _'I have an idea!'_  I smile and get up out of bed.

**Macie's POV**

_'If I stay very still, Dipper won't notice I'm here... Ugh, is it just me or is it getting rrrreeaallly hot in here?!'_ I start to feel sick from the heat, so I kick the covers off and sit up hastily and unscrew my water bottle lid, taking large gulps before breathing a sigh of relief. _'Wait a second...'_

Looking to my side, I see Dipper standing there, looking smug, and holding a blow dryer.  _'How did I not hear that!?'_

"Heya." Dipper says, clicking off the hair dryer. "Where's your puppet? Come on, talk to me," he stresses, now frowning.

Rolling my eyes, I open my mouth to respond, but stop when I remember my situation.  _'How do I tell him that I threw mine in a dumpster? I got an idea!'_  I put my cap back onto the water bottle and from the corner of my eye, I see Dipper look confused, although it's appropriate because it's not everyday you see a floating bottle of water. Suddenly, Dipper gets hit smack dab in the forehead, falling back onto his butt, he rubs his head and looks to the floor from where the projectile landed, my water bottle.

That's right, I threw that sucker right at his forehead. "M-Macie? O-ow! What was that for?!" He glares up on the bed at no one, not knowing I climbed down the ladder and am now standing next to him. "Oh come on! I don't know what this means! Throwing a water bottle at me could mean anything!" _'This boy is clueless...'_ I sigh and grab Mabel's puppet on the side of her bed, startling Dipper. "Oh my- when did you get down here?!" He steadies his breathing.

"What do you want? I threw my puppet out!" I cross mini-Mabel's tiny arms.

"Uh, well, we didn't know if you were home, so we were worried."

"'Worried'" I use 'rabbit fingers'.

"Hey!" he cries quietly, "we were worried! After we got home from the doctor's-"

"Wait, you actually went to the doctor's?"  _'I thought that was just a funny gag since we didn't actually see them go in the show...'_

"Yeah? So what? Anyway, we had to lie to Stan for you because he didn't see you throughout the entire play."

"And who's fault is that?"

Dipper's mouth opens and closes like a gaping fish. "Th-that's not the problem!"

"So then, what is?" I ask, legitimately wondering.

"Getting you back to normal."

"Which was your fault, ergo, the problem."

"Look, Macie, I'm sorry about earlier and not listening to you this morning, I am so sorry! You were right, I should have trusted you! But you also have to understand why I didn't!"

"You do realize Mabel is right there, right?" I point to her sleeping form, until she sits up out of no where and shouts.

"I'M AWAKE!" her puppet flies out of my hand and onto the ground.

"Ugh, Mabel! Here, Macie." Dipper bent over to grab the doll and handed it back to me, which I take and put back on.

"Sorry guys, go on!" Mabel sits up and wiggles her body, getting comfy.

"Really, Mabel? This isn't a drama television show!"  _'Gravity Falls is under mystery and comedy...I think...'_

"Fine, fine, let's all sit together and talk this out." She pats the side next to her, so, reluctantly, I sit down and then Dipper sits on the other side of me.

"Okay...I'm sorry about scaring you two earlier, I was just frustrated at Bill and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you guys.

"Well," Mabel leans over and pulls a slip of paper out of her drawer, "You were right about what you said...again." _'Oh man.. It's Bill's little note Mabel found in the car! I read it in the Journal 3 I bought and holy crap it's creepy!'_

"Mabel? What is that?" Dipper cocks his head with question.

"It's a note I found on our way home, I didn't want to show you without Macie..." She hands it to Dipper so he can look over it.

Silently, he puts a hand over his mouth, probably shocked at the letter's contents. "Yeah- that's, uh- that's...something? I don't know what to say besides that demon is crazy."

"It wouldn't have happened anyways, Mabel would have stopped him even if I weren't there." I wave them off with my tiny hand.

"About that, Macie, are you gonna tell us now? You promised." Dipper hands the note back to Mabel and she puts it back in her drawer securely.

"Well, you see, I would, but, I would rather not do it through this stupid puppet..."

"Okay," Dipper points to me with his hands clasped together, "I would call you out on procrastinating and using this for an excuse...but it's reasonable so... I'll let it slide." He smiles and pats me on the head.

I pout, but couldn't help a small smile to form on my face.  _'Good thing they can't see me.'_

"SO, do you two have any ideas about this?" I look side to side at each of their faces.

My brother sighs, "No...I've thought- OH MY GOSH!" he startles both me and my sister as he runs over to his bed, trips, somehow, and grabs the journal. I face palm.

"Let me get this straight, you didn't think to look in the journal!?" I cry while Mabel giggles.

"Sorry! I was so caught up in you running off after scaring us and then I was in  _pain_ for most of the night!"

"Fair enough," I say blandly, causing the twins to laugh.

"Alright let's see..." Mabel and I share a glance as Dipper trails off, flipping through pages and chewing on a pen.  _'When did he get a pen?'_ "Pleh!" He spits out a few chunks of spit covered plastic, and then lifts up the book, pointing to a page. "Here's the ghost page! But...I don't see anything to help with your case...ugh," Dipper groans.

"Well, let's sleep on it? Oh, and Mabel?"

"I already heard everything you two were talking about, you're forgiven! Also nice shot on Dip-Dop's forehead!"

"Hey!"

I laugh and go to climb my ladder when, my shins start to fade back into existence! _'Uh...'_ I look to the twins who, obviously don't see me, as they climb back into their respective beds. Mabel's puppet was back on her drawer, so I decide to leave it there. The rest of my arms start to fade back as well, so I quickly hop into bed and under my covers.

_'They'll probably be mad that I didn't tell them right away but I'm honestly really tired...hopefully I'll be fully back to normal by daylight.'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: 'I LOVE PIE' -LumpyApple~~**

_I open my eyes to be standing in the forest. 'Uhh, when though?' I nervously take a peek around to see no one here, so I take a couple steps, following the sound of a rushing river in the distance._

_"WELL, WELL, WELL, if it ain't my favorite triplet, Ring!" I roll my eyes and cross my arms as Bill's form appears in front of me, his voice still lingering in the background like an echo. Conjuring a cane, he twirls it around before landing onto the ground._

_'He's really small and actually pretty cute when he's standing on the ground.'_

_***Snap*** _ _I blink my eyes as a black, four-fingered hand snaps in front of my face. "Ugh, what do you want, Bill?"_

_"Hey! Don't be annoyed at me! You're the one who ruined my plans and sat on me!"_

_"First of all, Mabel saved the day, not me, I just wanted answers. Second of all...Uh, I don't have one... but what do you want!"_

_"You want answers? I got 'em! I know how to turn you back and release you from being stuck in the in between!" The yellow demon hops giddily into the air, now floating._

_"Uh, actually-" I put a finger up but he shoots me down immediately._

_"So, how's about a deal? I turn you back, and you don't mess with my plans! I know you know...some things, I'm still working on it."_

_"Dude, I don't know anything!"_

_"Ha! Can't fool me, Ring! You've fooled those silly Pines, though! Hats off to you!" He takes off his hat and tilts it, making the world tilt as well._

_I lose my balance for a moment but regain it shortly after. "Fine, whatever, I may know something, but trust me on this, I am NOT going to mess up your plans. Plus, I'm already fading back into existence, so no thank you! Also, do you really think I'd make a deal with you after all that has happened? I'm not an idiot." I start to walk away from the floating triangle._

_"Wh-wait! How do you know how to get back?"_

_"Aw, Mr. Bill Cipher is all confused, for an all-knowing demon you sure are stupid!" I laugh as he turns red, his black outlines turning white._

_"Ring..."_

_I ignore his warning, "Anyway! I was talking to MY brother and sister when I started fading back to my normal self, so too bad so sad you're late! You missed your chance! Even though I doubt I'd have made a deal with you anyway..." 'That's not in the show, so I'd have no way of knowing what's next.'_

_"Errgh! You're so annoying, you know that!"_

_"I am aware, yes. Now, how do I get out of here?"_

_"Not until you wake up or I wake you up myself," Bill replies, sounding like someone is grinding their teeth._

_"Wait! I have an idea!" I turn the other way and book it._

_"H-hey! Where do you think you're going!" I chuckle at Bill's cries. I meet a cliff and stop at the edge right as Bill hovers up to me. "Yeesh, you run fast," he pants, out of breath. 'How is he- you know what? Not even gonna ask...'_

_"If I'm not waking up anytime soon, and I know you won't wake me up, I'll jump off this cliff and wake up!"_

_"That won't work!" the demon stresses._

_"Oh, yeah? And why should I believe you? GERONIMO!" I don't wait for a reply and leap off the edge._

I jump up in bed, hitting my head on the ceiling.  _'Oww.'_ Looking down to myself, I see that I'm back to normal again!  _'Haha, yes! Take that, Bill!'_  I lean over the railing to my bed, just to be sure, to see that Dipper is asleep, good. Heart racing, I chug some water to calm it down.  _'Huh, maybe when the deal with Dipper ended, my predicament ended as well, but just took longer to wear off.'_

I snuggle into my covers and finally fall asleep.

I didn't know Bill left a mark on my wrist.


	60. Macie And The Real World

_'Did they leave?'_  I peek an eye out from my blanket, searching the room for any signs of twin life.  _'Good thing they know to let me sleep in the morning!'_  I come to the conclusion that they aren't here, which is good, because I'm not ready to talk to them yet. _'Best avoid them until I can't anymore... Is that rude? Naaah...!'_

On my way down the ladder I pet Chat who is sitting at the end of my bed, and hop onto the floor, walking over the the shared drawer Mabel and I have been using this summer. I put on my usual clothes, sighing at my lack of variation. I was supposed to be in L.A. for one day, given my one set of clothes, but for some reason the universe decided to multiply this set so now I have, like, thirteen pairs of the same thing.

Boringly making my way downstairs, I find myself lured into the gift shop. I hear the voices of Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, and Stan. Alluring. I must go see what the fuss is about.

I barge through the door, accidentally causing it to slam into the wall, and blush when all eyes turn to me. Taking a deep breath, then coughing, I speak my curiosity, "What's goin' on?"

"Eh, not wondering what Soos does when he's not at work."

I face palm. Right, it's Soos and the Real Girl. _'Darn, if I was still a ghost I could have possessed an animatronic! This episode was straight up sending an homage to FNAF...and I love it!'_

"So, why did Soos leave so early?"  _'It's not like him to leave so early...right?'_

"Macie, it's like, six thirty," Wendy tells me, not looking away from playing with a Chinese finger trap.

"WHAT!?" I stand there, abashed, and pull out my phone. Six thirty four. _'Yeesh, why did I wake up so late?!'_  "Uh, can anyone tell me why I was asleep so late?"

"I will! Let's go!"

"Whoa!" I yip as Mabel tugs me by the arm into the other room, and soon after, I hear Dipper make an excuse and join us. "Mabel! Why did you pull me like that!? And- what's with you two!?" I ask, their faces feigning weird looks.

Dipper clears his throat, so I look to him and his eyes move up and down my form, making me self conscious until I realize what they mean. _'Oh- OH!'_  I chuckle, embarrassingly.

"When did you turn back!?" Mabel smiles, awaiting my answer.

"Oh! Uh," I blush under their gazes, "last night, after we were done talking I started to slowly turn back. But I still don't know why I slept in so late..."

"Why didn't you tell us right when you started to turn back?" Dipper ignores my question.

"Uhhhh, I didn't feel like it? Plus you two were already crawling into bed and Mabel's puppet was all the way on on nightstand and ugh, I was tired," I draw out in a whine. You can't blame me for being lazy!

"Well, that's good that you're back to normal! Can we talk now?" Dipper smiles as he places a hand on his hip.

"Uh, well, I need an answer to MY question first!" I think on the fly, trying to hold off as long as I can. _'We should really be getting back on script, or this show will never end!'_

"Well, I guess it could be your body readjusting itself, maybe fatigue?" Dipper makes some good points.

"Okay, fair enough... I guess it doesn't help that I was stuck awake last night on iFunny..." I mumble that last part, but, beside me, Mabel giggles as she covers her mouth.

"Alright, since that's settled! Let's head up into our room, get ready for bed, and talk!" The boy lands a fist in his palm.

I fidget with my ring, rubbing my wrist self consciously for some reason as well. "Uh, I'm hungry! You guys go on ahead and I'm gonna get something to eat! K, BYE!" I run out of the room hastily, calming down after getting into the kitchen.  _'Can I hide in the fridge?'_  I think to myself, opening the door, then slumping in disappointment.  _'Dang, no room...and also no food...'_   ***Sigh***

I slam the door and go to the cupboards, my wrist aches while I grab a fruit snack. I eat them while sitting at the table and browsing my phone.  _'How should I even begin?'_  I flip through pages of Gravity Falls wikis and pictures and all sorts of other things.  _'How would this animation and or style of drawing even look to them?'_

"Heya kiddo, how's it hangin'?" Stan shuffles in with a can of Pitt Cola in his hand.

"Just, trying to figure out how to tell Dipper and Mabel something. Grunkle Stan, have you ever had a secret that was so big, bond breaking, life threatening big, that once you get cornered and have to let it out, you just don't know where to begin, or even how to tell it?"

"Yeesh, kid, what's on your plate?" Stan attempts, laughing a little but seeing my sullen face, he stops. "Ah man, Macie, I have, come to think of it... but it's not something you should worry yourself about so..." He rubs the scruff of his hairy neck.

"I just, I'm trying to avoid it as best as I can, this secret, it would tear us three apart- I know it!" I slam my fist into the table, the pain in my wrist only increasing.

"Alright, alright, I can see how this is getting to ya, wanna talk to me about it?"

"Uh, n-no. Thanks Stan, but Dip and Mabel will be the first I tell..."

"Ah, that's alright, kid- hey, how's about you sleep out here tonight? Avoid the little tramps a bit longer, eh?"

"Yeah, I can do that, but they'll be mad again for me bailing out on them, heh."

"Eh, I'll take care of em. Say, how close are you to those two?"

"Not as close as they are to each other I'll tell you that..." I sadly sigh and exit the room, grabbing a blanket on my way to the old man's chair. It takes an hour to finally fall asleep.

**~~Next Day~~**

I blearily open my eyes to see two faces glare down at me like some parents disappointed in their child. "Really, Macie?" I think it was a boy's voice, I can't tell right now.

I turn over to face the cushions and ignore them. They groan but I hear them leave, so I'm in the clear. Five minutes later the twins come back out, Mabel dragging Soos, and they once again stand in front of me. "Macie! Up, let's go!" Mabel commands in a tone where I know she isn't joking.

"Yeah, if you keep wanting to avoid the inevitable, then you're coming with us to find Soos a date!" Dipper adds.

I moan but reluctantly sit up, "Fiiiiine, hang on I'll get ready- don't touch my wrist!" I recoil, accidentally shouting at the poor boy. He winces as all three of them look at me with wide eyes. "S-sorry, it, uh, it's really hurting right now..." I shy away, holding my right arm.

"It's okay, let's get going. We'll be in Soos's truck," Dipper tells me while they all leave.

_'This is gonna suck...'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "So, you're probably a girl, right? Wrong? No, I was right the first time. Wrong?" (Anyone else decide on what gender that person was?!)~~**

We get to the mall, after an insufferably silent car ride. Stan goes off, leaving us with Soos to babysit, and I try to sneak off to Edgy On Purpose because I'm pretty sure that's this world's equivalent to 'Hot Topic'.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dipper's voice, and grip, stops me from moving any further.

"Oh come on! I want to go shopping! You two are more than capable with handling Soos," I whine as I see Mabel and said man-child go up ahead.

"No more avoiding us, Mace, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Yes but at this rate, the montage IRL is going to be, like, half an hour or so, I dunno, I'm not good with time."

The boy raises an eyebrow, "Montage? What montage? Montage for what?"

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions!"

"Asking questions is how you learn more!"

"Maybe that's why I didn't do so well in the eight grade..." _'Did I say that out loud?'_

"What?"  _'Yeah, I did, gosh dangit.'_

"Never mind, to answer your insistent question, yes, you guys taking Soos around to flirt with girls was only a short montage so now that I'm here, it's gonna take a lot longer!"

"Yyyyyyyou lost me..."

I sigh, "Exactly, let's go..." I drag my feet along.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Soos's fail montage! "Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all! I'm gonna LOOK AT THEM!"~~**

After an agonizing  _hour_ , we take a break on a local bench as Mabel obtains a toy from the nearby capsule machine, then proceeds to slap it onto the poor man's face, eliciting a giggle from the silly girl.

"Could this day get any worse?" Soos sighs, "Oh no! It's my cousin Reggie! Gotta hide!" He springs up, startling me, and runs into the nearest store, a game store. I zone out, bored.

"Mace, hey, you comin'?" A hand waves in my face, breaking me out from my trance.

"Nooooo, I'm so bored!" I throw my head back and whine again.  _'I know, I know, I'm such a mature teenager.'_

"Errg! Macie, how long are you going to act like a child!?" Dipper stresses.

"As long as I can until you guys hate me," I say, staring up at the bright lights on the ceiling.

"Are you still worried about that?" Dipper no longer sounds mad as he sits next to me. I only shrug. "Macie...we're your triplets, you should put more trust in us." I feel him pat my back. "I mean, yeah things have gotten worse with Bill around, and we're all at fault for that, but what shouldn't have happened was all these secrets being kept, or our trust failing for each other."

_'Dipper's right, how much longer can I avoid saying anything? They've been on to me since the beginning bus ride.'_

"You're right, it's just been so hard for me." I turn to face him, "Have you ever had one thing happening and then all of a sudden another thing happens? That's how I feel." I wring my hands, just noticing that my wrist has stopped hurting for some time now.

"Uh, wow, um, yeah, when we were suddenly shipped off to Gravity Falls."

"Well, what if that thing that suddenly happened was completely different from before? And you don't know what to do about it, you suddenly have people around you, you thought didn't exist?"

"Ah, that's pretty deep, I- I don't really know."

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Ghost Harassers...?" Dipper answers quickly and confidently, yet still in a questioning manner, since this sudden change of topic probably has him confused.

"I have a few, Steven Universe, Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, Bob's Burgers, How To Train Your Dragon, Black Butler- that one is an anime- just to name a few. But one of my all time favorite TV shows is called-"

"Hey guys! Check out this game I got!" Soos interrupts and shoves a game box into our faces.

_'Saved by the Soos. I was getting a little carried away there, I forgot about Mabel.'_

Dipper looks from me to Soos, then smiles as he mouths _'We'll come back to this later!'_. "That's great, Soos! You are better at video games than flirting!"

"I know, right! I can't wait to get home to play!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Mabel hoorahs and leads the way.

**Wink Wonk ;)**


	61. The Dam Collapses

After Soos drops us off at home, he leaves with his new game, eager to play it. "Welp! I'm off to bed!" I stiffly try to escape up the stairs, only getting two fists to hold me back.

"Ohhhhh, my dear sister, I'm sure you think you are." I slowly turn my head to see Dipper and Mabel smiling evilly, except that's just my perception from watching too much anime, because in reality Mabel is smiling sweetly while Dipper looks pretty smug.

"Really, guys?" I groan.

"Yup! Dipper told me about earlier! Plus there is no way you're getting out of it this time!" she giggles, clapping her hands together giddily.

I sigh but lead the way anyway. Allowing the twins in front of me as I hold the door open, I then close the door and lock it, trying not to laugh at Dipper's comically loud gulp. "Right, where were we?!" I ask in a terrifyingly cheery voice.

The nervous boy wrings his hands together, "You were talking about, uh, favorite TV shows..." he reminds me with a finger pointed up.

"Right!" I clasp my hands together and point to the other girl in the attic, "Mabel, what's your favorite TV show? Not Dream Boy High because that's a movie," I ask, already knowing what she's going to say.

She pouts and thinks for a moment before smiling and responding, "Duck-tective!"

"Right, and Dipper's is Ghost Harassers." I look to him and he nods. "Anyway, uh, like I told Dipper, I have many favorites- I can't choose just one- but one of the best cartoons slash TV shows that I got into and hooked on...that show was called..." I look away, hoping Soos would just come crashing into our room any moment now. Counting to three, nodding my head with each number, I take a deep breath and just blurt it out, "That show was called Gravity Falls."

I will myself to open my eyes I had recently closed when I said the show title, to see Mabel with her jaw hanging out and Dipper to be looking surprised. "Th-that's it?! You were keeping that as a secret!?"

Before I could respond, Mabel jumps up, "OMG I didn't know Gravity Falls had a TV show! How many episodes are there, is Grunkle Stan in it?! Ew what if Gideon's in it?" Her giddiness dies down when mentioning the little troll.

"Wait, guys-!"

"Macie, why didn't you tell us the town we were staying in was part of a TV show? Maybe that's how you knew some stuff, because you've seen Gravity Falls before, right?!" The boy smiles, his eyes wide with wanting to know the answer.

"Guys, STOP!" I shout, causing them to blink a couple times and step back, their arms now limp on their sides. "Sorry- but, that's not what I meant! Ho-how do I even explain this to you! Uh," I wrack my brain.  _'Oh, I have an idea!'_  I pull up my phone and quickly type in what I want, the twin's gazes not ceasing from my hands, "Here!" I read off the synopsis for Gravity Falls, "Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to spend the summer with their great-uncle, Grunkle Stan, in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Grunkle Stan has the kids help him run The Mystery Shack, the tourist trap that he owns. The twins try to adapt to the weird surroundings but sense there is something strange about Gravity Falls and begin to unlock its secrets. When Dipper uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the town's mysteries, he and Mabel use it and their enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil to battle the imminent mysteries that surround them," I say all in one breath, now breathing heavily.

"Uhhh?" Dipper speaks after a few minutes of silence.

"I know, I know," I put my hand up and start pacing, "I didn't want you guys to find out but I'm too stupid to actually keep a secret for that long. You're both probably extremely confused right now and I'm not sure how to explain this." A hand on my shoulder stops me from my rambling.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Mabel gives me an encouraging smile.

"Right, uh." I scratch my head. "Okay, so, Gravity Falls is a TV show starring you two. When I woke up on the bus that day, I was confused, because before that, all I could remember was being on a trip with my mom in Hollywood. When your name was spoken," I point to Mabel, "I was even more confused and said to myself if this boy's name is Dipper, then I'm gonna flip. Well it obviously turned out that your name IS Dipper so I zoned out and thought more about it, thinking: Yup I'm going crazy, I'm dreaming or something, why on earth am I on a bus with Dipper and Mabel Pines? I was on a road trip with mom and everything went black. Now I'm here? Maybe I should play along, at least until I wake up. Yeah! If I'm dreaming about my favorite show then I'm going to have fun! Now, since I'm 12 years old, then if I'm their sis then we must be triplets!? That's weird, triplets, hmm. Well, let's see how this goes."

"You're not twelve years old...is that what Bill meant when he asked me if you were really our sister?" Dipper looks taken aback and scared.

"I mean- I shouldn't be! I obviously am right now! Look, I was super confused on that bus." I frown.

"Wait-! I remember that! I was thinking to myself after you said you were okay that you're more confused than normal-"

I cut the boy off, irritably, "But that's the thing! I don't have any memories of what I did as your triplet! I am an only child- I, I think... But apparently I'm still me as I was back in the real world! I have my mental problems and I still look relatively the same- minus my eyes and hair color..."

With big eyes, Mabel gushes, "Ooo! What color was your hair and eyes!?"

"Oh, uh, they were pure green- not the greenish brown they are now- and my hair was more red than reddish brown."

"Wow!" she giggles.

"Anyway, how Bill figured me out, I don't know but he sure is getting on my nerves..." I glare off.

"So, if we're suppose to be a TV show, then how are you here now?"

"That's the question I've been asking myself this entire time, Dipper. So, I uh, I guess I'm from a different world? I'm not sure, you guys are just an animated cartoon made by Alex Hirsch!"

"Alex-"

"Hirsch?" Mabel starts and Dipper finishes.

"Yeah, he's the guy who made the show, he also voiced Soos, Jeff the Gnome, Stan, and even Bill."

"Whoa..." Dipper ponders with a hand on his chin.

"And Bill knows I'm other worldly which is bad, because if I'm here, I could mess up the show's timeline."

"So you know what is going to happen? That's how you knew all those things!" Mabel squeals. "Tell me now, do I or do I not get a boyfriend by the end of the summer?!"

"Uhhh," I tug at my shirt collar.

Dipper grabs Mabel by her sweater and pulls her back, getting into my face, "Oh my gosh this is so cool! You've been hiding this from us this entire summer? We could use what you know to stop Bill! Have you any idea how much this helps me!" Suddenly Dipper gasps, like a certain realization sets in,  _'Oh no.'_  "MACIE! YOU KNOW WHO THE AUTHOR IS!?"

"Uhhhhh."

"If we're a TV show as you said, then you know who the author is because he shows up at least once in the show, right?!" He looks to Mabel who nods her head in agreement.

Feeling cornered, I back up only to get caught between the twins and Dipper's bed. "Guys, look- Okay, yes I do know who the author is, but I can't say!" Their faces drop. "I-I can't! It would ruin the whole show! He- he shows up on episode twelve."

"Wait, how many episode are there? Oooo how many seasons did that Alex guy make for us!?" Mabel's eyes sparkle.

"Just two... but there's twenty episodes each season, so forty in total."

"Soooo, what episode are we on right now?" I pout as Dipper shoves his hands in his pockets casually.

"The episode we are on right now, is called Soos and The Real Girl, episode five of season two," I state.

"Whoa, we're already in the second season! Must be like time skips then, right?" Dipper quirks, and I only shrug as I do not know.

"Look, guys I can't tell you anything because I don't want anything bad to happen if I mess with the timeline. Why do you think I don't like Duck-tective? Why, why do you think I watch as you guys go on and do stuff without me? Because you're twins! Watching the show made me want to have a twin, that's how much I loved your bond! I didn't think I'd actually meet you guys... Oh! And we're not even the same age!"

"Wait, how old were you before you blacked out?" Mabel tilts her head.

"Uhhhh, well it was twenty seventeen at the time," I ignore their gasps, "so I would have been sixteen in December. But now I'm twelve again and my birthday is now the last day of August. But I mean, you guys would technically be older than me because I was born in two thousand one, and you two in nineteen ninety nine."

"I- gosh, Macie, this is, like, how do we respond to this? So, mentally, you're older than us?"

"Yeah, I mean, I should have been starting tenth grade after that summer... I've been giving up that I'd be waking up anytime soon...That one night, after I stopped taking my pills, I came up with the conclusion that I died, I think when I blacked out, I actually died... What- what happened to my mom, then? W-what should I do?" I choke out, my eyes glossy.

"Aw geez, Macie, you should have told us." Dipper hugs me from my side as Mabel does the same to my other side.

"Guys... I couldn't! You, you could have thought I was crazy and I didn't want to ruin the show, I didn't think I'd be here for this long. I know all the little quirks of the show, why Stan does what he does, how the series ends. I freaking cried at the end!" I frown.

"Oh my gosh, we didn't die did we?!" Dipper cries. I laugh.

"What? Oh, no! Gosh no! It was a happy ending, it just made me sad cuz there wasn't going to be anymore."

"Awwwww!" Mabel squeezes me tighter.

Taking a step back, Dipper speaks up again, "Okay, so let me get this straight. Gravity Falls is an animated, cartoon, TV show. Everyone and everything here isn't real and you know everything that is going to happen because you've watched the whole series?"

"Well, I mean, Gravity Falls, Oregon isn't a real place, however, it was based on the town of Boring, Oregon. The show ran from twenty twelve to twenty sixteen, when I saw the commercial for the ending finale, I got intrigued and started watching it again. I ended up binge watching the entire time before crying for three days after it finished."

"Awwww! Dipper, aren't we the best cartoon characters!?"

"I guess? I dunno, this is like some sort of fourth-wall break, isn't it?" He looks to me but I only shrug, again, not knowing the answer.

"I'm in serious danger if Bill finds out that I truly know something, because if he does anything unpredictable, then I won't know what happens next, ergo, bad things could really happen."

"But, you can tell us, right? Come on, I need to know if I get a boyfriend!" I roll my eyes at my persistent sister.

"You really are persistent aren'tcha?" She chuckles and grins, her braces shining brightly. "But to answer your question? I'm not telling." She frowns, as well as Dipper, but he tries to hide it, "Before, I've given you guys little hints on what to do, like not listening to Bill, and other things I can't remember but I  _have_ been helping! Oh man! Lemme tell ya, Mabel, I was so proud when you made that little speech to Bill during the Sock Opera! In the original episode you were super self-centered, more so than how you were that night. You must have heeded my words, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." She blushes and rocks on the heels of her feet, "I'm still super sorry for that, by the way!"

Dipper laughs, "No problem, sis!" He then turns to me, "So, Macie, you don't know anything prior to waking up on the bus?"

"No, and I feel so bad because we obviously had a childhood together! I can't even remember my past life...I remember having a flashback that time, that's the only clue I had...apparently I had siblings, I thought I didn't. I don't know! This universe confuses me!"

"That's alright, we can make new memories! Oh, is there anything else cool that you've seen throughout the show?"

"Oh man, Dipper do I have a story for you... and you, too, Mabel!" She gasps and jumps up, then plops down onto the floor, crisscrossing. "Okay, so in the first three episodes, Tourist Trapped, Legend of The Gobblewonker, and Head Hunters, in the background you can see Blendin Blandin moving around and picking up the anomalies you guys dropped in the time traveling episode! I dunno, I thought that's cool." I blush after not hearing any reaction, thinking it was probably stupid in the long run.

"No! That's really cool, Macie! Oh man, I wish we could watch our own show!"

"About that..." The twins tilt their heads at the same time, "My phone seems to keep the real world info and whatnot, I searched up Gravity Falls and it comes up as the show, including the wiki and pictures and everything." They both shoot up and look excited.

"Whoa! I wanna see!"

"What do we look like! Am I cute?!"

I back up and pump my hands, "Whoa, whoa, guys! Back up, hang on! I was waiting to tell you all this after the show's timeline had ended. I'm also thinking that I might wake up while in the bus back to Piedmont, then I'll finally be home...If I'm not dead, that is." I miss their two faces drooping in sadness.

"O-oh, right, waking up." Mabel hugs herself as I catch on.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Dipper, probably sensing or knowing what's wrong, steps up, "This might be selfish to say...but...Mabel and I don't want you to go! E-even if you're not suppose to be our sister, or have any memories of growing up with us, we have them and, having a triplet ripped away...would hurt."

"But, you-you guys would have each other, like you've always had!"

"But, Macie," Mabel quietly speaks, "That's in a world where you don't exist...in this one, we never grew up  _without_ you, or made memories. If you watched a TV show as me and Dipper were twins, sure that's fine, but in this world, you are our triplet, and I don't think we could go on without you, even if you are supposed to be older than us right now, or know things. I love you as my sister, even if you don't think you are one to us." Mabel, who's face has been down and hidden, looks up with tears running down her cheeks, but feigning a big smile.

"That Dipper and Mabel didn't have the wonderful life we have with you in the show." Dipper smiles. "That Dipper and Mabel didn't have someone as great as you looking out for them. You don't have memories of us growing up together, and you probably don't know us both as much as you should, knowing that shows don't give you all information about characters, but we know everything about you, and we all trusted each other no matter what. So when you didn't trust us with your secret, it really hurt and confused us. It-it's why we- I- lashed out, I didn't know how to handle it and I'm sorry for that. You only wanted to protect us."

"But, I'd like to say that I do know you guys, I love you guys as characters so much, that when I got to know you right before my eyes, it was hard not to love the real deal, and it got harder and harder to keep my mouth shut, I tried to hold off as long as I could but even I couldn't last long. In the beginning I kept questioning my existence in this world, like, I'm  _not_ their triplet, I'm  _not_ their sibling! I started to accept it more and more gradually..."

"Well, good." Dipper steps up, a smile on his face and unshed tears in his eyes, "Because you  _are_ our triplet, you  _are_ our sibling, even if you weren't before all this happened, you are now, and we aren't gonna let you go that easily." I laugh and wipe my own tears.

"Golly, I thought you two would hate me when I let it all out, it sure feels good," I laugh and sob at the same time.

"Nah, you'd have to be secretly Bill Cipher for that to happen." He smiles and beckons Mabel to join in on our hug, which she graciously accepts. I close my eyes and take in their scent I've grown so accustomed to.

**I literally couldn't stop typing, and there is still so much I want to do! But I think this is a good place to end, but don't worry! More Soos and The Real Girl is coming up, I'm not straying too far from the show!**

**Thank you Kimberly Mead for reviewing and suggesting what Dipper and Mabel's dialogue would be when they found out!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited truth revealing chapter. I just hope it's good enough, I know y'all've been waiting a long time for it.**


	62. Five Night's at GIFfany's

I wake up on the wood floor, a body next to me and another halfway on top of me. I pry my hand from underneath and rub my eyes, finally able to see who is on me, Mabel of course. Dipper is to the other side, his chest rising and falling evenly. _'When did we become a pile of sleeping children...?'_  I groan and sit up, not caring about disrupting the others in the slightest.

"Mmmmng?" Mabel voices, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, then looking at me with a dumb, innocent, but cute look on her face. "Mmmmacie?" she yawns, "What time is it?"

Yawning, because she did, I pull up my phone while covering my mouth with my other hand, and read what the overly-bright screen says, "Twelve twenty-something."

"Huh, okay, I'm gonna go eat breakfast, wake Dippin' Dots won'tcha?" Mabel asks me, sluggishly getting up and changing her sweater and exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave her off, even though she's not even in the room anymore. "Dip, Dipper, Dip, hey wake up, Dipppppeeeerrrr!" I shake him roughly until he starts to stir.

"Mmmfive more minutes," was his muffled response.

"No more minutes! Get up or we'll miss going out with Soos again!"

After that, he shoots up, eager to go. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that! Let's go!" He throws on his vest and drags me out with him.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen." That is so true. -Soos~~**

After we get breakfast, (Mabel makes good eggs when she doesn't put sparkles in) I follow the twins into the gift shop. _'Should I even call them twins anymore? It would be weird to say triplets...oh well, they're still twins in my book.'_

"Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with match-making today," Dipper asks, trying not to gawk at Wendy sitting at the counter.

"Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater!" Mabel makes a pose, and before she can say she messed up on Soos's name, I cut in.

"She messed up that part," I state blandly, pointing to the messed up 'O'.

"Hey!" She puts her hands on her hips and pouts, before giving up and laughing.

I startle when Stan throws his arms up into the air, "He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work ever!"

"Maybe because he was playing video games all night like a normal guy his age would be doing..." I look up to the ceiling, a finger on my chin. Smiling, I look to Grunkle Stan to see an eyebrow quirked, and a pair of stifled giggles beside me.

"Bah! If he was doing that, he still would have came into work!" Stan shoves his hand forward for emphasis and leaves the room, agitated.

"Let's go, guys!" Dipper beckons us, already holding the door open.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Soos finishing his entire life story at the exact moment Dipper and Mabel enter his room. Talk about irony!~~**

"Okay, get Soos and go to the mall." I hurry them up, not wanting to be in his home anymore.  _'It smells like old clothes and dust...'_

"You got it!" Mabel runs in the room blind. Dipper just sighs and goes in after her.

About five minutes later, the door opens back up to reveal Mabel and Dipper dragging Soos by his hand. I laugh and follow behind.

After parking, I jump out of the truck and skip inside, almost getting hit by a car in the process, but I'm still happy nonetheless. After Dipper and Mabel fret over me for a little while, we head off into the direction of the woman's bathroom. "Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at? I'll check the ladies' bathroom," Mabel cries, barging into the room and seconds later, multiple girls flee, screaming.

"And...here comes security. Macie, will you watch Soos? And Soos, you stay here and practice on some girls." Dipper gets in the comical position to run, but I stop him by grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"Wait, shouldn't I go? I mean, I'm a girl so it might be easier to get excused since she was harassing the girls...and...yeah." I have no idea where I was going with that excuse.

"Uhhhh, okay?" Dipper questions, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Never mind, you go! Byeeee!" I slap him in the back and run off with Soos.

I could have sworn I heard him grumble some complaints under his breath, causing me to laugh a little. "Alright, Soos, where'd ya go?" I mumble to myself. I hear a cry of distress, so I turn around to see the handy-man freaking out, moving his fingers in an odd way.

I run up to him just in time to hear him say, "Undo! Undo!"

Since I'm standing behind him, I say under my breath, "You can't undo who you are," the same way the lady did.

"Ahh!" Soos covers his face with his hands and runs off, me trailing behind, and he face plants into a TV display window. "Oh, man! This is the worst! I wish I was back home with-"

I hide behind the large man as the TV screens flicker on, "HI Soos!" .GIFfany's cheery voice rings out.

".GIFfany! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Although, sorta confused," Soos excites.

 _'Ugh.'_  .GIFfany starts going on her long rant about how she deleted her programmers, while I look around for Dipper and Mabel. I finally spot them near the bathroom, talking to a security guard. Then, what really surprises me, is Mabel throwing a ball of glitter into the copper's eye and making a run for it. Dipper startles before getting dragged by his sister.

Unable to keep a stoic face, I burst out laughing, gaining the two's attention from behind. "Oh, yeah! .GIFfany! This is my bud, Macie! Macie, this is my girlfriend, .GIFfany!"

I wave shyly, "Uh, hi there .GIFfany."

She giggles, "Well hi there, Macie," she greets in her electronic voice, although her smile seems strained.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I roll my eyes as Soos wrings his hands.

"Anything you want, Soos." The girl smiles too sweetly.

"Let's go ride the train!" The man pumps his fist, happily as the anime character giggles yet again.

"Wh-what about Dipper and Mabes?" I complain while being dragged by the man-child.

"Ah, they'll find us later! Now come on and let's have some fun!" he exclaims.

I try to ignore .GIFfany's angry face she is currently feigning.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan getting a little too friendly with Goldie!~~**

Ten minutes later, Soos is still on the little kid's train, rocking back and forth, having fun with his video game girlfriend while I lean against the wall looking at my phone.  _'Why don't I have the twin's phone number? Do I still even have my normal saved numbers?'_ Curious, I tap my contacts app and see that it's completely blank. _'Well, I should have known not to raise my hopes.'_  I sigh.

Suddenly, I look up to see Soos no longer rocking back and forth, but to be talking to Melody, the Meat Cute employee. I relax and watch the two hit it off before I feel a presence walk up behind me. Turning around fast, I almost have a heart attack from Mabel's face being right up close to mine. In fact, on instinct, I slapped the poor girl in the face, making her recoil and Dipper to laugh.

"Oh my gosh- Hahahaha- I'm sorry, Mabel." I try to apologize through my laughter.

She pouts and grunts, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, how did throwing a ball of glitter in the security guard's face go?" I smirk, my arms crossed.

Both pairs of eyes go wide, probably not knowing they got caught. "Y-you saw that?" Mabel sighs.

"Yeah," I laugh, "Come to think of it, we never really saw how you guys got out of that situation, so I'm glad I got to see it, because it was hilarious!" They blush and rub their necks.

"So, what's going on over here?" Mabel tilts her head and peers behind me.

"Oh, our Soos has grown up so fast!" I say in a cute tone, much to Dipper's dismay. "He's hitting it off with Melody over there." I jab my thumb to the two adults, now using my normal voice.

"Oh wow!" the girl gushes, completely forgetting about her red cheek, which still makes me feel guilty. Dipper looks impressed as well.

"Huh, she's cute, do you think they'll go out?"

"Yeah, I think they're going to Hoo-Ha Owl's." I smile.

"Think, or know?" Dipper smirks, raising an eyebrow while Mabel giggles in the background.

"Sh-shut up!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, SOOS! YOU HEAR ME?!"**

**".GIFfany, calm down!"**

**"YOU'RE MINE, SOOS!"**

**"Well, uh...uh...pause!"**

**"DO YOU HEAR ME? MII-" (Overly attached girlfriend much? ALSO! Why doesn't Soos take her back BEFORE his date with Melody? He's asking for conflict...)~~**

"Do we really have to come here and spy on the poor man?!" I whine as I'm being dragged by the twins.  _'Why do they have such a strong death grip!?'_

"Cuz, Macie! We need to keep an eye on him!" my sister starts.

"Who knows what he can get himself into...well, maybe you do..." Dipper finishes, causing me to splutter.

"Ar-are you two going to keep doing that from now on? It makes me nervous." I want to fidget with my ring, but my hands are occupied, not to mention I want to itch my wrist, for it is burning a little.

"Sorry, Mace," Dipper laughs, making me come to the conclusion the he's  _not_ going to stop. I sigh lowly.

"Over here!" Mabel calls out as I just realize she isn't holding me anymore. Huh, she's at a booth already, accompanied with a pizza box with eye holes. While Dipper is dragging me over, I see Will E. Badger and snort.

"Will E. Badger? More like Chuck E. Cheese! Hah!" Gaining a weird look from the boy, I avoid contact and hide my head. "Never mind," I say, erupting a chortle from him. The twins watch Soos for a long time while I munch on pizza, browsing my phone

"Soos? What're you doing here?" I look up when Mabel's voice is spoken, to see a nervous looking Soos.

"I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by .GIFfany!" He sweats frantically.

".GIFfany!?" Both siblings ask together, confused.

Moving his hand back and forth, Soos replies, evenly confused as well, "Or maybe it's pronouced, 'Jiffany?' I was never really sure."

"Oh, gosh no, it's definitely .GIFfany," I wave.

"Macie!" Dipper hushes me and then turns back to the anxious man, "Soos, get a grip on yourself! .GIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real!"

"Okay, hold up! Macie's intervening!" I push through Mabel and point at Dipper. "So. Just a couple days ago you were possessed by Bill Cipher, not to mention everything else that has happened to us, and you call out Soos for saying .GIFfany is stalking him!?"

"Bu- well- I-" the boy splutters.

"Might I remind you that this is Gravity Falls? PLUS you brought Rumble McSkirmish to life as well."

"OKAY! I get it! No need to rub it in ya know-it-all." I stick my tongue out at Dipper and shake my head, causing him to laugh and do the same, minus shaking his head.

An electronic buzzing noise gets our attention. Looking up to a television screen, we see Soos's 8-bit face as the target and us triplets as the enemy.

"Uh-oh," Mabel says, still looking up to the screen.

"Yeaaah, this isn't going to end well," Dipper frowns.

"Soos! GO and get Melody out of here!" I command. He salutes me and marches off to their table.

"Okay, and what do we do, Macie?" Mabel's eyes sparkle.

"Uhhh, I don't know!" I throw my hands up. They give me a 'Seriously' look. "I'm serious! We only see what Soos does! And don't look at me like that!"

We continue to argue until the lights go out, the animatronics get possessed, and the doors close. "Huh," Dipper states, looking around while Mabel clutches my jacket. "That's new." I smack him in the chest.

"I'll distract her while Dipper and Mabel keep you safe! It's the only way!" Soos announces and runs out into open fire. _'Huh, would you look at that, we're already hiding behind a game machine... When did that happen?'_

"Soos, these are children," Melody says to no one, given that Soos is no longer here.

"Hey!" I stand up, only to get hit with a baseball shortly after. I sit back down and pout, rubbing my head. "Nope," I wince.

I hear "The only WAYYYY!" somewhere in the distance.

"Okay, on three we split." Dipper holds up three fingers. "One...two-" we get cut off, quite literally, by an animatronic karate chopping our barricade in half. We all scream and run off separate ways.

I run under a table, then regret all my life decisions immediately as it is utterly disgusting under here. I slowly crawl back out, wary and cautious about touching anything. "Ew, ew, ew, everything is toUChing everything!" I whine, breathing a sigh of relief when making it out. And then I get grabbed. "Errg!" I try to wiggle out of its grasp.

I can't see anything happening beyond the kitchen, so I assume Soos is doing his thing. Mabel and Dipper, along with Melody, are being held hostage by the animatronics. They stand side by side with me. "Macie! Help!" Mabel kicks her feet.

With an un-approving face, I look at her, but she doesn't seem to get what I'm implying, so I roll my eyes, "Really, Mabel!? Does it look like I can help!?" I kick my legs harder.

"Oops! Sorry! Dipper, help!"

"Argh! Mabel, are you for real right now!"

"Hahahaha, this is great!" I laugh out, the twins look to me in shock and confusion.

"What?!" Dipper cries.

"Nothing! I'll tell you later!" After that, we drop to the ground, the animals behind us fizz out and crash on the floor. Soos comes running out from the kitchen as Melody gets up to talk to him. They sit on the skee-ball game while we hide in the ball pit.

"Spirit of love, we did it!" Mabel exclaims right in my ear.

Before Dipper and I could say anything, Abuelita springs up from the colorful balls, "Yes. Yes, I am so happy."

"Were you following us this whole time?" Dipper and I say at the same time. He looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He shakes his head and focuses back onto the old woman.

"Soos' life is my soap opera."

I chortle and climb out of the pit, the twins following in tow.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Animatronic therapy! Recommended by six out of seven crazy people." -Scott Cawthon~~**

"So what  _did_ you mean back there, anyway?" Dipper asks coolly, his hands shoved in his pockets, as we get ready for bed.

"Well, that dialogue when we were being held by the animatronics, that wasn't in the show, so it was really surprising and funny to me." I smile.

"Oh! That's gotta be so weird when things happens off-script, huh?" Dipper perks up.

"Not really, you guys actually stayed pretty par to the script, given that I'm here and all."

He nods and looks to be pondering more. "Well! All's well that ends well!" Mabel announces tiredly, snuggling into her covers and falling asleep seconds later.

I gesture to her, "See? That's what I want to know with cartoons! How do you fall asleep so fast!?" I spew dramatically. Dipper only laughs and crawls into bed himself, nodding off in record time.

"Seriously!?"

**When are you TRULY going to diverge from the story line? Like, will Bill not fool Dipper or Mabel? Is Macie the one who gets her own time Bubble? Does Bill still get defeated? Please, answer my incoherent ramblings!**   
**Yours,**   
**Mr. Anonymous**

**My Answer: Ahhh so many questions! I can't answer them all... but I will answer one! Bill does get defeated. ;)**


	63. Little Gift Shop Of Questions

Today I wake up sweating profusely, all over my body but freezing at the same time, "Ughhhh, what time is it?" I moan.

"About three something." A voice startles me from my lazy slumber, causing me to sit up and look around the room so fast I get whiplash.

I settle down when I see Dipper, his nose buried in the journal. "Ugh, Dipper, what're you doing-wait, why did I sleep in so late?"

The boy turns his head, confusion and amusement etched in his features, "You don't remember?" he says with a laugh. "You took some cough medicine and everything went downhill from there," Dipper explains.

I scratch my head.  _'When and why did I take cough medicine?'_. "Hey, uh, Dip?"

"Hm?"

"Why did I take cough medicine? I don't remember anything from last night."

"You were coughing a lot, and complaining about being sick and wanting something to stop your hacking. Grunkle Stan eventually gave up and left the room, coming back about ten minutes later with a box of these." My brother tosses up a box of large green pills,  _'Must be this universe's equivalent to NyQuil.'_

"Huh," I wonder.

"That pill must have had a side effect on you or something because you were pretty loopy. Luckily, Mabel and I kept you in check from saying anything in front of the others."

I blush, "Thanks, I guess..." I start to climb out of bed, only to push Chat Noir off and onto the ground. He makes a sound of distress on the way down and makes a plop sound on impact. I wince, "Sorry Chat!" I peer down to see his emerald eyes glaring at me, then he walks off.

After climbing down the ladder, I cover my mouth and sneeze, then get my usual clothes on. Dipper steals my attention, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why you always wear the same clothes, like me?"

"Well, why do  _you_  wear the same clothes? I know you have other outfits."

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"I don't know either, I think it was either you or Mabel who made a joke about it sometimes...I can't remember..." I go off, pondering.

"Well, what about you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, well I only had one set of clothes for that trip I was on, I guess it was duplicated or something," I say, still standing on the wood floor and putting my socks on. Dipper nods his head with acknowledgment.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Dipper sets his book down.

I furrow my brows, "Hmm, nothing I think."

"Wait, really? What episode is it?" He gets up, intrigued.

I slip my jacket on as I speak, "Little Gift Shop of Horrors, it's an episode via flashbacks, that I don't even remember happening now that I'm here... huh, weird..."

"Oh, so you don't actually see us do anything today?" Dipper frowns, his voice saddened.

"Nope." I pop the 'P'. "That's why I have-" I suddenly burp out loud, instinctively throwing a hand to my mouth to cover the rest of it, "-Uhhh, excuse me..." Dipper only chortles and gestures to keep talking. I clear my throat and continue. "Just so you know, it tasted like medicine and now I'm sad," I pout and he bursts out laughing.

"Macie- oh my gosh, please! I can't- I can't breathe!" He grips his stomach while leaning over, still busting a gut. "Please, please continue what you were saying before!"

"Okay! Shut up!" I yell, smiling. He grins and wipes his eyes of tears. "ANYWAY, I was planning on showing you guys a movie today? Or maybe a game I have on my laptop." I put a finger on my chin, "Come to think of it, I'm not sure if any games I have on my computer would run on my laptop...but I do have FNAF on my phone here." My eyes widen, "Oh my gosh- DIPPER!" He jumps and looks to me.

"Wh-what!?" He holds his hands up defensively.

"I have my own computer at home, right?!" I ask, my hands out gripping the air.

"Y-yeah, you have a computer with a corner desk- I don't really remember what you have on it, though." I breathe a huge sigh of relief from Dipper's reassurance.

"Good, oh my gosh, good! Anywhoo! Let's go see what Mabel wants to do and you two can vote!"

"Vote on what?" the twelve-year-old asks, walking down the stairs alongside me.

"If you guys want me to show you a movie, or a video game, that is otherwise not in this universe."

Dipper's eyes brighten and he gets jumpy, "Whoa, really?! That's so cool! Oh, man, I wanna watch a movie!"

"Well, we have to see what Mabel wants to do, cuz we're doing it together!"

"Right! I think she went to her friend's house," he exclaims, leading the way and opening the front door.

"Okay~ You go get her and I'll stay here, hows about that?" I place my hands on my hips, smiling brightly.

He only gives me a disapproving frown, so I sigh and run back upstairs to grab my bag. "Macie?" I hear him call up for me.

"Comin'!" I rush back down and out the door, brushing past the kid and comically blowing his hat off his head.

"Hey!" He laughs and straightens his cap back and chases after me.

**As you can see, these next chapters will be pretty much completely original because I'm not doing this episode by transcript XD I hope you all enjoy nevertheless!**

**Super short chapter! Why? Because the next one will be looong! (I actually don't know how long it'll be...) BUT! I want you, as the readers, to chose what the triplets do! (BTW my laptop would actually be able to run FNAF so that IS an option but nothing else.)**

**Please choose from these options!**

**Watch How To Train Your Dragon**

**Play Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Suggest a movie!**


	64. Chica is NOT a Duck

**Thank you, everybody, for all the wonderful suggestions! As you could probably guess from the title, FNAF has won with the most votes! I will also be answering a question or two at the end, so be sure to look for that!**

"You knock!"

"No,  _you_ knock!"

Dipper and I fight over who should knock, given that both of us don't want to do it. "Okay, I'll knock, you speak!" I decide, leaning over and knocking before the boy could stop me.

"Wait- agh!" Dipper starts but chokes himself when the door opens to reveal a large Grenda. "Uh, h-hi?" I facepalm.

"What do you two want?" Grenda asks in her loud voice. I shove the shaking boy forward.

He points his finger up, "Uh, we- I- MABEL!" he flips out.

"Can we talk to Mabel?" I ask with my head tilted, patting the poor man on the back from his efforts.

"Sure, hang on!" Grenda disappears from our sight. A minute later, an over-eager sister shows up, bouncing on her heels.

"Hey, guys! What'cha doin' here?" she gasps, sparkles shining in her eyes, "Are you here to hang with us, too!? Eeeee!" Mabel excites.

I wave my hands frantically. "No no no! We came to pick you up, we have plans for today!" Her smile turns upside down.

"What kind of plans? I'm kinda hanging with my girls at the moment!" Mabel pouts with her hands on her hips.

"Mabel! We're gonna either play a game on Macie's laptop or watch a movie," Dipper looks side to side before covering half his lips, "from her world," he whispers.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! GRENDA, CANDY, I GOTTA GO!" Mabel squeals and jumps around. Then she darts back into the house and down a hallway, coming out only seconds later with her bag. We stand there for a second while Mabel just stares at us, still rocking back and forth. "Well? What're we waiting for?! Let's go!" She grabs both of our hands and starts pulling us away in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The bite of '87~~**

After getting home, plastic bags of candy are placed on the table. I head upstairs to grab my laptop. "K, y'all ready?" I shout before getting into the dining room. When I enter it, I see that the twins are already ready to go. They have great big smiles on their faces as they arranged the candy bars nicely. Nodding yes frantically, I laugh and take the middle seat.

"Alright, what game, Macie?!" Mabel bounces in her seat, almost tipping over.

"So, we're gonna play a game called Five Nights At Freddy's. It's a really big thing and a really good game, along with its four sequels slash prequels!" I explain and they both 'ooh' and 'aw'.

I double click my game and it starts up. A black screen fades into view, white words feigning  _ **'Warning! This game contains flashing lights, loud noises, and lots of jumpscares!'**_. At this, Dipper seems more nervous than excited as he was before, and Mabel is kicking her legs, blowing raspberries and telling the screen to hurry up.

"Uhh, Macie? What kind of game are you showing us?" Dipper tugs at his shirt collar. Mabel and I shush him as the title screen pops up, the static noise blaring and Freddy's face flashing.

"Oooo! Look at the bear, he's so cute!" My overly excited sister plunges her face into the screen, gushing at the animatronic abomination.

I face-palm, then an amazing idea pops into my head. "Hey, Mabel, if you like Freddy so much, you play first!" I sit up out of my chair as she looks at me with innocent confusion. "Come on! You play, me and Dipper'll watch." She smiles and happily takes my spot, placing her hands on the laptop and mouse, probably instinctively.

"So, what do I do? New game? How do I play?" She looks at me anxiously. I laugh and take her hand off the keys.

"You don't need anything but the mouse, it's a point and click game."

"Oh, that's pretty cool! What's the premise?" Dipper asks and Mabel nods in agreement.

"You sit in an office and survive until six a.m. Easy-peasy." I cross my arms, knowing what they're getting themselves into.

"Okay, new game right?" Shooting Star asks. I give her the thumbs up. "Okay!" She clicks the button and the game starts up automatically. She 'Ooo's' when looking in the office, trying out the door and light buttons.

"Okay, so you see here?" I sit up and point to the power meter and battery, "That's your power, and when you use a power, that's how much strain it's using. You only have a limited battery, so that means you can't just keep the doors closed the whole time." I snort when I hear Dipper sound disappointed besides Mabel.

The boy jumps, while the girl is perfectly still, when the phone rings. "Oh! Umm, how do I answer the phone?" She moves her mouse everywhere.

"Nowhere, it picks up itself." I flick Dipper on the forehead.

"Macie!" He pouts, then focuses back on the game, "So what are you suppose to do in this game?" He looks skeptical.

"Shh! Phone Guy will explain!" I point.

_**"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"** _

"Aw! He's so nice!" Mabel plays with the doors again.  _'I'm confused as to why she still hasn't found out about the camera...'_

_**"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'** _

"Damage, sure. Death? What the heck kind of pizza joint is this if this should be the introductory greeting?!" Dipper throws his arms out. I ignore him.

_**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."** _

"Right!" Mabel whoops. "I'd be cranky if I didn't have a bath!"

"Animatronics can't have baths! They're mechanical! They'd break down!"

"Dipper!" I smack his shoulder, "It's a figure of speech now shut up!" I stick my tongue out at him.

_**"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"** _

Finally, Mabel seems to get spooked by this, let alone Dipper scooting his chair away. "Err, bite of eighty-seven? That doesn't sound good! What if they bite me? Plus, what's a frontal lobe?!" She sporadically closes doors left and right.

Not knowing the definition of a frontal lobe, I search it really quick and then read off the description, "The frontal lobe is the part of the brain that controls important cognitive skills in humans."

"Huh, that would be really scary if mine got bit off!" My sister grips her head with her free hand.

"Macie! What kind of game-!" Dipper gets cut off by me turning up the laptop volume to continue listening to Phone Guy.

_**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."** _

"Uhhh, I don't like this game..." Mabel starts to get up out of her seat.

"No no no!" I sit her back down. "The animals won't stuff you in a suit as long as you keep them out of your office!" I try to reassure her.

"This seems demented..." Dipper sighs.

"It is, now shush!" I put a finger to my lips. "Phone Guy is almost done and then the game really starts. Oh, and would you please look at the camera!" _'If she doesn't look at it at all, Foxy will come.'_

"Wait, there's a camera?!" Mabel cries.

Dipper face-palms, "Mabel, that's the whole point of the game. Watch the cameras and make sure the animatronics stay away."

"Dipper's got it down pat."

"Oh..."

_**"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."** _

"Oh, no! I'm already at forty percent power! Where's the camera?!" She freaks.

I point to where it is and she opens it, scaring herself a little. She clicks cam 1A first and sees the stage. "Oh! How many are there supposed to be?" Dipper points out, only seeing two up there.

"Uhh, I remember seeing a poster, hang on!" Mabel closes the camera and hovers her mouse over the poster. "Yikes! Looks like there's supposed to be three! But one is missing! Eeek!" She cries and opens the camera again, searching around. Now cam 7, the bathroom, but the 'Bunny' as Mabel calls him, isn't there, neither is he in cam 2A. "Where is it!?" She clicks between tons of cams, before landing on the supplies closet one, 1C. "Ahh!" She scares herself. "Okay... What do I do now?"

"You can't do anything, but at least you know he isn't near you," I explain. She only relaxes a tiny bit.

"Uhhh," she flickers around to cam 6, only to see nothing. "Wait, audio only!?"

"Pfft, that's cheap!" Dipper scoffs but doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

"W-w-wait! How do I know if an animatronic is in there?" Mabel looks worried.

"You can't, one of the keys to the game is to listen!" After saying that, both twins lean in and quiet down, listening intently.

Suddenly, Mabel's camera goes down and the lights turn off, the ominous noise of everything shutting down echoes through. "Woah, what?" Dipper jumps back.

"Power ran out, Freddy's comin'!" I smirk.

"AHhhhhhh what do I do!?" Mabel moves her mouse left and right, her view doing the same.

I glance at the time, it reads: 5 AM, which means she's almost to victory! "All you can do now is wait for the clock to turn to six, or Freddy will kill you." The animatronic killer bear's face flashes on screen, successfully and comically spooking Dipper, and starts his song.

Dipper makes a disturbed squeak.

All of a sudden (when Mabel closed her eyes for her impending doom) a chime rings out.

***Grandfather clock chime sound effect***

I jump up in my chair, "You did it, Mabel! You beat night one!"

"Yaaaaaay!" She also springs up from her chair, while Dipper looks on happily.

"Nice job, sis!" The twins share a high five.

"Dipper's turn!" I announce high and mighty.

"Aw, man."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: SAVE THEM**

**YOU CAN'T~~**

Dipper's turn takes a turn down Boring Lane, as nothing is happening. He boredly clicks through the cameras, noting that Bonnie (I told them their names) is in cam 1B. Flashing back to the stage camera, he flips out when he sees that Chica is no longer there. "Where, where, where, where- there! Eugh!" The boy finally finds the stray chicken, but probably regrets it since she's in cam 4A, where her face it up close and personal, her second row of teeth showing. "Come on! Why are they so active on night two! Phone Guy isn't even done speaking yet!" Dipper stresses.

_**"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."** _

"Wait, there's a fourth animootronic thingy?" Mabel asks.

"Yup, his name is Foxy, he resides in Pirate's Cove, cam 1C." After I explain that, Dipper instantly moves to said camera, jumping in his seat since said fox is peaking through his curtains.

"Yeesh! How do I make him go back in?" I giggle as Dipper starts clicking random things on the screen, like his out of order sign, or the stars on the curtain.

"You can't! You have to keep an eye on him, check on his camera periodically, to make sure he stays in place.

"He wasn't here when I was playing, was he?" I turn to face my sister.

"Well, if you don't flip to that camera at  _all_ , then he will come out, it's really hard  _to_ get him out on the first night, though."

Mabel ponders for a moment. I turn my view back onto my laptop. Dipper seems to be checking on cam 4B. Chica is right there, so he flips out, closes the camera, and shuts his door.

"Is he-"

"She," I cut him off, correcting him.

"-Sorry, is  _she_ still there?" Dipper asks, slightly irked.

"I dunno, check." I shrug. He does so and, sure enough, she's still there.

"Woah! Cool duck! What game is this?" All three of us jump in our seats, startled by the new voice and presence.

"Soos! What are you doing here! It's like, seven!" I keep my hand over my heart.

"Oh, sorry, dudes, haha!" The man grabs a chair and pulls it up, sitting in it and leaning on the table, completely intrigued with my game. "Anyway, this game looks pretty rad, I like the spooky duck, too!"

My eye twitches.

Dipper tries pausing the game, before realizing that he can't, so he sighs and settles in the office screen. He turns in his seat to face the oblivious handy-man. "Soos, Chica is NOT a duck."

"Wait, really? It sure looks like it, I mean, look at the beak!"

"It's a poor choice in design! That's all!" I pout, not really sure why I'm so triggered by what he's saying. "I'mma go get some apple juice." I stand up and walk off to the kitchen.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: 20/20/20/20 mode!~~**

When I get back to the table, I notice that Soos isn't there anymore, and Dipper is breathing heavily. "What the heck did I miss?" I ask, taking my seat and sipping my juice.

"The clock turned to six right as Bonnie showed up at the left door, and since that never happened before, Dipper freaked out and almost exited the game, since we don't know how to deal with that, but luckily the clock chimed!" Mabel hoorays.

Dipper pouts, "Hey! You freaked out just as much as me!" The girl only giggles and pats his back. "So, am I done- are we done?" he mumbles into the table, looking exhausted.

"Nope, night three is starting," I state as the screen pops up for night three, entering the ominous office.

"NOOOOOOO!" The boy dramatically screams, his hands on both of his cheeks. Mabel and I laugh while pitifully patting him on the back. He sighs in defeat. Mabel, too, slumps in exasperation.

"Aw, come on! Do you guys wanna quit or somethin'? Are the famous Pines twins quitters?" I smirk as they raise their heads at my snide comment. Mabel stands up determinedly, cracks her knuckles and shoves the poor twelve year old out of the wooden chair he was residing on. Taking the middle seat, as Dipper writhes in pain on the floor, Mabel starts it up and expertly plays the next night.

I laugh and help my brother up.

Night three went off without a hitch, besides the terrified screams from Mabel as Chica and Bonnie appeared at their respective doors, or when Dipper squealed like a girl when Foxy ran down the hallway. Mabel, being the witty girl she is, squeaks and shuts down the camera, closing the left door quickly. "Easy-peasy!" she smiles, all proud from her quick actions.

Until she got jump-scared by Chica a moment later, however, it was Dipper who ran away screaming, although, a moment later, when she saw the game over screen, Mabel ran off screaming as well.

"Oh come on guys!"

They come back in the room, followed by an annoyed looking Stan gripping their shoulders. "You three. Bed. Now." He points and we grumble. I pack up my laptop and follow the twins' lead.

After getting in our room, I stop and turn around, feeling like someone is watching me. "What?" I ask the two.

"We're gonna play again, right?" Dipper smiles.

"Wait, you guys actually liked it?" I get taken aback.

"You bet! I mean, the atmosphere, the lore, it's a deep and mysterious game!" Dipper excites while Mabel nods her head frantically in agreement.

"Alright, we can play more when we have some more free time." They boo at my response but laugh and get in bed.

I climb my ladder and fall asleep soon after, lulled by Chat's purring.

**Did anyone see my Soul Eater reference? ;)**

**Guest:Okay, I have been seeing this for multiple chapters so far, an, why does Dipper occasionally blush when Macie turns her attention to him? Or is it just building up affection so that it's easier for Macie to tell Dipper, Mabel and maybe the other characters about her reality? OH and do you watch Steven Universe?**

**My answer: Yes, I love Steven Universe! #Larsisamazing. The blushing isn't necessarily flattered, or flustered blushing that usually associates with romance, but more of an embarrassed blush.**

**Thank you all so much for the votes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**AnglePines: FNAF! If you do, there needs to be many references to Yandere Simulator, and to the previous events with Soos' dating disaster. By the way, how can she use her laptop to watch stuff from her world? And that time she looks up stories on her phone? How is it she maintains Internet connection to her dimension.**

**My answer: Ugh! Sorry, I forgot to put some Yandere in there, but now that I think about it, it doesn't really fit in. My phone keeps its reality because it's something very dear to me. Probably sounds snobbish but my phone helps me with my anxiety and I have to always know where it is at all times, so having it stay normal is something I planned on having in my story since the beginning. It doesn't keep internet from the real world, it uses the Mystery Shack's WiFi, however, Macie does not know why her contacts are gone while everything else stayed relatively the same. :)**

**Bedrock Armor: How will you tell Stan, Ford, and the others of you not being from this plane of existence?**

**My answer: I wasn't really planning on doing it in writing, I was planning on having it as something already done, maybe having the twins explain everything, I'm not sure.**

**AngelPines: Will Macie's knowledge of everything damage her bond with Dipper, as she keeps relating back to the cartoon? Or, the most important question, how will Ford react if he ever learns about this?**

**My answer: I think Dipper is having way too much fun with this newfound information. Yeah his trust has dwindled but I think it's regaining from Macie telling the truth and the bonding they've done lately. :D Like I said up there ^, I'm not sure how it will go haha.**

**Ghost Man: Hey, what ever happened to that guy that seemed to have the hots for Macie? Hmm? You didn't put him in the Recycle Bin did you?**

**My answer: No, haha, I didn't! Matt hasn't been in it lately, mostly because I don't like him, and because he hasn't really been needed as it's been all about the triplets the past few chapters. I'm sure I'll put him in again so I wouldn't worry too much if you like him!**


	65. Fellowship Of The Unseeing

**The Soul Eater reference in the last chapter is when Mabel was talking about how she and Dipper didn't know 'how to deal with that'. It's an iconic thing Crona says a lot in the series!**

**I've been so caught up in my own things lately, you've all been probably wondering why it's taken me so long! And for that, I apologize! Enjoy!**

**Questions will be answered down below!**

I get jostled from my sleep from Dipper's constant mumbling to no one in particular. "Eugh! Pleh!" A shrill cry of disgust causes me to sit up in bed way too fast for my liking. I see that Dipper has chewed through one of his pens, the ink spraying and staining everywhere. "Not again..." he mumbles to himself.

I lean on my railing, "Why are you so hel- heck- why are you so heck-bent on finding out who the author is?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Dipper smirks.

"Yeah. That's why I asked."

The boy sighs as I look on clueless, "Macie, that's the joke, because you should already know!"

I make an 'O' shape with my lips in realization. Dipper only laughs and shakes his head, turning back to his work when our bedroom door flies open. "Hey, bro-bro, Mace. Look what I got!" Mabel squeals and jumps onto Dipper's bed, sitting down and waving a green bottle in the boy's face.

Sarcastically, Dipper waves his hands, "Yay, a filthy green bottle!"

"It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy," she gasps, "What if he wants to get back together?"

"Oh yeah, did not... Care. For. Mermando..." I smile and roll my eyes. Dipper splutters for a minute before settling back down.

"Har, har, very funny Macie." Dipper looks un-amused. He faces Mabel again, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, sis."

While I climb out of bed, Mabel excites, "Too late! Hopes are way way up!" I land on the floor with an oomph and place my hands on my hips as I watch her open the bottle. "'Dear Mabel...' So far so good! 'It is with a heavy heart...' So far so good! '...that I must inform you, I'm getting married'?!" The slip of paper falls out of her now limp hand and flutters onto the wood floor.

"And there it is," Dipper states, shuffling around with his papers.

I grab the note before Mabel could and read the rest, "'In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!'" I show her the picture and she only sighs harder.

"She's so beautiful! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually." Pine Tree finally puts his attention back on our sister and consoles her. Then he looks to me for help. I shrug and he glares back, _'probably thinking that I know what to do right now, when I don't really...'_

"You don't understand, guys." Mabel sullenly pulls out her scrapbook. "On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck." She points to separate pages dedicated to her 'boyfriends'. "Gnomes, child psycho, made out with his own puppets...I wish I could just forget about them forever," she finishes and closes the book sadly, putting it to the side and sighing, once again, depressingly.

I open my mouth, but Dipper decides to butt in, "Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission isn't a huge success either. I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him."

"Yes, because you had a lead in the first place. That laptop was gonna self-destruct..." I state blandly, but smirking in my mind knowing that this will irk at the young boy.

"But-! I-!" After he's done spluttering nonsense, he resorts to growling and crossing his arms ignorantly.

Mabel gasps so suddenly, it made me choke on my own intake of breathing. "Look guys!" She hands Dipper the green bottle, he looks at it with an eyebrow quirked.

"Through your bottle?" he asks, his face shows concern for if Mabel is actually being serious.

"Just do it," she pouts.

So, with a sigh, Dipper lifts the dirty bottle to his eye and looks to what Mabel pointed out, the smashed laptop. "'McGucket labs' Wait, old man McGucket?" I get handed the bottle. I comically toss it behind me onto the boy's bed, startling the twins both for a moment.

"No. McGucket the artist." They look at me weird. "YES OLD MAN MCGUCKET!"

"Oh."

"Right."

I face-palm hard enough to leave my face looking like it got sun-burned.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by:** _**Am I blanchin'** _

**Girl we blanchin',**

**I live up in a mansion**

**Am I blanchin',**

**Girl we blanchin'**

**I live up in a mansion!~~**

Dipper and Mabel make a game plan, accompanied with Wendy and Soos, as we finally make it to the junkyard. "Soooo, why am I here?" I ask innocently, my hands swaying behind my back.

Dipper just glares before sighing, "You're coming with us on our adventure like you always do, you know, Mystery Triplets? Plus, we could use your help." He smiles and Mabel mimics it.

"Ah, so I'm a tool?" I smirk.

"Wh-what!? No!" Dipper starts freaking out. Mabel, after seeing my face, attempts to calm her brother down, seeing through the facade.

"Oh! Macie's on fire!" Wendy snickers, her hand cupping around her mouth.

"Here billy-billy-billy!" Soos calls out around the junk piles. _'Like the old man would come out to that, haha.'_

Up ahead I see the delinquents, Nate and Lee, spray-painting the old man's shack. They high-five after taking a step back to look at their masterpiece. "Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!"  _'Ah, I remember saying that line all the time just randomly and out of the blue...'_  The fast brush of wind, from when the teens run past us, brings me out of my personal spacing-out.

McGucket appears from behind a cloth, most likely his entrance to his hobble, shaking his fist, "Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!... McSuckit, they got me good." His fist lowers as he notices us just standing here. "Visitors! Come, come." We follow his beckoning as he leads us inside, still speaking, "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror. Quit starin' at me when I bathe!" Fiddleford yells at a reflection of himself.

"But, how can- he can't-" I sigh and drop it when I feel Mabel's hand on my shoulder.

Dipper steps up, stern and to the point, "You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this and wrote this book." He digs through his sack and holds up said journal.

"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!" Wendy steps up. I cough, gaining the twins' attention. I shrug, they eye me suspiciously but turn back to the man in questioning.

"Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this," McGucket sighs and droops his head.

"But the laptop has your name on it," Soos says, joining the conversation. Before McGucket can respond, Dipper frantically opens the journal and starts flipping through pages.

"What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely."

"Eh, I told you- ah, AHH!" The hillbilly falls backwards and scoots away. "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!" I raise an eyebrow at his odd behavior, clutching his head and shaking it.

"Who did?" Dipper asks excitably.

I pull him back by the shoulders, seeing that he's suffocating the poor guy.

"I... oh, I don't recall," McGucket sighs.

"Oh, rest in peace then, let's go guys." I turn to leave, only to get stopped by a certain red-head.

"Macie, we have to try and help, right Dipper?" Wendy tries. Dipper nods his head in agreement, sending me a small and private glare while he's at it.

"Wendy's right, guys," Dipper starts to speak, only to get cut off by our over-active sister.

"Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all," she blows a wet raspberry, successfully getting spit in my face. I take a moment to realize what on earth just happened, flipped out, recoiled in disgust, and ran out of the hobble of a home. _'I don't really care about the dialogue right now, this place is disgustingly filthy and- ugh!'_  I look everywhere, to see trash upon piles of trash. _'Did- was that visible stench coming off from those bags? I really am in a cartoon, aren't I.'_  I place a hand to my forehead, feeling like I'm going insane.

"Macer, you okay? Why'd you run off?" I look up to see Soos lifting up a curtain and looking at me.

"Yeah, no- uh, I'm fine- totally fine! What's, what's happening in there?" My question gets answered when the group, plus McGucket, exits his home and their views are directed on Soos's truck. "Right, history museum," I growl.

"Yup! I call shotgun!" Soos smiles, jogging to his car.

"Soos, you're driving!" I hear Wendy call from the passenger seat door.

"Oh, heh heh, I knew that."

"What's up, Mace? What's wrong, have you been taking your medicine?" Mabel asks, her head tilted. I see that Dipper is up ahead, but not by much. I'm not sure if he's purposefully listening in to our conversation or not...

"Why twenty questions all of a sudden?" I fake a laugh, praying that it's buy-able. I don't think it is, given how Mabel's frown deepens.

"Aw, come on, sis, what's wrong? You can tell 'ol Mabel, right?!" I wince from her friendly punch to my shoulder.  _'I don't think this girl knows her own strength.'_ Then she places her petite hand on the same, just abused shoulder.

"Yes, I'm taking my stupid pills." I shrug her off my shoulder. "I felt really sick from all the trash, and you spat in my face when you blew the raspberry. Then I came out here and the trash smell was overwhelming me. I also feel like I'm crazy because I could have sworn that I saw stench marks squiggle up into the air from over there." I point to where I saw them, breathing heavily from my rant.

"Oh." I see that Mabel blinks a couple times, then smiles, her braces blinding me. "Nah, you're not going crazy, silly! Oh," she frowns and digs her heel in the ground, "uh, sorry about spitting in your face..."

 _'Oh man, she looks really sad about that...'_  I pat her back, "It's- it's okay, it was an accident." I try to calm her down with a smile.

"Right! Let's go already, then!" She laughs again and drags me forward.

_'Why does Dipper have such a fond smile on his face?'_

**~Time Skip brought to you by: "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" (Soul Eater is literally the best anime and I will fite anyone who defies me :P) ((Yes I know I spelled 'fight' wrong. XD))~~ (...which is REALLY bothering her editor, by the way...yeah, I had to chime in here!)**

Wendy lifts me up so I can climb through one of the windows that were left open. After getting in, I grab her hand and help her up as well. We start our way with everybody down a hall. Mabel and Wendy lag behind as Dipper speaks to the man we're helping, "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?"

"Wait, look, an interruption!" I point down the hall, stealing Soos's line and altering it a bit. Down the hall, two shadowy figures run out of sight.

Dipper gives me the most disapproving look, his mouth stiffed straight.  _'I guess he's not even going to bother calling out to them then, eh?'_  "Heh..." My shoulders bounce with my enjoyment.

Silently agreeing with each other, we dart off in chase to the mysterious men- or women.

We barge into the room full of eyes. The three boys stand there, flabbergasted. "Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified." _'Kettle my corn... I love it!'_

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" Dipper breathes.

"Wh-what- why are you looking at me like that?!" I get taken aback from Dipper's expression. "Oh. No. I'm not saying anything so don't ask." I cross my arms and turn around sassy-like.

"Mmm," Dipper ponders. I turn back around. McGucket backs into the wall, sweating nervously.

"I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me."

"That's because they are," I say matter-of-factly.

"Macie..." Dipper scolds, "Wait, they are! Move aside!" My brother gestures for the old man to move, which he complies with.

"Quick! Press that not-so-obvious-button!" I cry dramatically.

Sighing, Pine Tree presses it and ignores me. "A secret passageway..." he says breathlessly. Making our way through we stop at the curtains. Peaking through, we see the robed people with a hooded character on a chair.

"We'll have to be stealthy. I'll hambone a message if there's trouble," Fiddleford whispers and smacks his arm and legs.

"I have no idea what that means."

"I can't remember the translation for it, dang." I solemnly tell my brother. The girls catch up to us as we watch the- whatever is happening- going down. "Lazy Susan?" Mabel gasps when they reveal the woman in the chair.

"Oh my gosh. They just erased Lazy Susan's memory!" Dipper's eyes are wide. I look to McGucket and see that he is just now slapping himself again.

"Hah! I know what that means!" I say a little too loud, and instantly smack a hand over my mouth. I get pulled to the side, out of the view from the crack of the opened curtain. Heart racing, I release my mouth as Soos lets me go. I sigh deeply. "Sorry. I just remember what Fiddleford's hamboning translates to and it's hilarious."

"What?" Mabel asks quietly.

"Uh, nothing, it's inappropriate. You know, like an innuendo?" I move my hand around.

"Ah."

"Huh," Dipper seems to be thinking about what I said, but regains his focus and asks us, "Guys, are you seeing this? They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!"

"No. Because we all didn't see what happened at the same time." My retort drips with sarcasm.

"Not the time, Macie!" Dipper turns to me, frustration laced in his voice.

We go at it for a little while until Wendy pulls us apart, "Dudes, chill! We need to stop these guys!"

"You're right, Wendy, Dipper's being immature." I wink at him. He stutters and growls back.  _'I probably shouldn't be aggravating him, but it's just too easy!'_

"Macie..." Wendy looks between us two.

"Okay, okay, I'm done, let's go solve this thing!" I pump my fist in the air.

**The Falls: Do you know who Cressida Cowell is? If you don't I recommend that you look her up and maybe check out one of her books.**

**My Answer: Yes of course I know her! She was the whole reason How To Train Your Dragon was made! However, I am not a fan of the books... I just really like the Dreamworks version of her story. I dunno, Camicazi instead of Astrid? It's just weird to someone who started with the movie/tv show before the book!**

**Bedrock Armor: I used to watch Soul Eater but I didn't get the reference (probably because it's been so long since I've seen it). My mom thinks anime of all kinds 'tries to force their religion on you'. I don't buy that. Anyway, great chapter! Imagine how much more scared the twins would get if it was FNAF 4 they were playing.**

**My answer: Don't worry, I don't buy that either! (Although, I've never heard that claim before so...) Now that you know the reference, did you remember it? Haha I love Crona. Yeah FNAF4 is probably the best and scariest FNAF in my opinion. It's very keen on having you listening which makes the jump-scares all the more frightening!**

**OddEyesEmperor: Will Macie have Dipper's full trust by the time Ford comes out of the portal? Also will Ford also not trust Macie since she's from a different Universe and her being there caused a new Zodiac on the cipher wheel to appear?**

**My answer: I've tossed around a few ideas for Ford and all that madness, I'm not sure what to do just yet. I like to think that Dipper's trust in Macie is already rising pretty fast, so it'd be no surprise if he'd fully trust when the time comes :)**

**Serio: Will you still do a How to train your dragon movie night when Stanford is around?**

**My Answer: Probably not in this story, but maybe a one shot if I'm feeling up to it and if you all would like to see that.**

_**I DIDN'T NOTICE MY EDITOR ADDED IN THE SECOND TIME SKIP UNTIL NOW! :O** _


	66. Memories Lost But Not Forgotten

"Alright guys, we're dealing with a secret society of evil mind erasers." Dipper starts, then turns to Old Man McGucket, "I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. All right, Mabel, Wendy, and Macie, you three stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back."

"Whoo! Girl's club!" Wendy ruffles both Mabel's and my hair.

"Wait. Really? Why can't I go?" I fix my messy reddish-brown hair.

"Because, it'd be easier to split into teams, girls and boys, plus it's even." I roll my eyes at his poor explanation. I mock Dipper's talking by puppeting my hand behind his back while he speaks. Everyone chortles except the oblivious one. "Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten. What? What's so funny?" he asks innocently, not noticing me. The group stops laughing instantly and looks off to the side, mock whistling. I stop my movements as well.

Dipper turns around and sees nothing suspicious, so he shakes his head and starts leading the men down the hall. "So what do you guys wanna do?" I turn and ask the ladies.

"Ehhhh." Mabel slumps and walks into the open chamber, clambering onto the red seat in the middle. "I just don't get it, Wendy, Macie. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

"Weellll, first of all," I start off until I feel a hand slap my chest. I look up and see Wendy is gesturing me to not do what I'm about to do. I dutifully nod my head, even though I don't agree.

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man," Wendy consoles the poor girl.

"True. Boys  _do_ suck," I agree, patting my sister's knee.

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?" Mabel gazes at the ceiling. "Oh, I kno-!" Wendy cuts Mabel off after pulling her hair up to her lips, making it look like she has a mustache.

"Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy. Mmmm testosterone." She spits onto the ground ways away from us. Mabel looks troubled for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!" Mabel exclaims way too loud, standing up in her chair. Wendy and I make eye contact before bursting out laughing.

The older girl takes and puts her hair back to normal, "Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man."

"Macie! I know how to deal with this!" Mabel squeals in my face.

"Wh-what!?" I back up, feeling stiff all of a sudden.

She stops for a second, "Well actually I have two ideas... BUT! I wanna try this one first! So, Macie, you can tell me if it gets better, or even if I get a boyfriend! Right? RIGHT?!" Mabel takes a step closer to me with every other word, making me more nervous than I was before.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Mabel I can't," I look to Wendy and then back to Mabel, covering half my mouth and whispering the rest, "I can't just tell you!"

"Whaat are you guys talking about over there?" the lumber-girl voices from her spot she took on the chair.

"Heh, nothing!"I turn and shout back. I return my focus to Mabel's watering eyes. "Mabel! You know I can't just tell you anything about the future! Plus, I thought you were gonna stop being so boy crazy!"

"I-I know but, but I- I just want to know if this, this pain goes away!" She clutches her chest. _'I'm not sure if she's being over-dramatic or not...'_

"Mabel, you're twelve! You shouldn't be worrying about finding true love at this age!" I exasperate.

"But, Macie! This is the perfect time! When I'm young and beautiful!" Mabel cries out, her hands forward in trying to reason with me.

"Mabel." I grab her by the shoulders and direct her focus into my eyes as I stare intently into hers. "You are an amazing, beautiful, creative girl, who does not need a boyfriend at this time in your life. You can't just go about wishing for things to go away, or forgetting about certain things. I can't tell you what I know, it would have big consequences, but I will tell you this. This pain doesn't last forever, you'll move on, find someone who is special to you, and you will know when that guy is special. Personally, I've never had a guy in my life who would be a potential mate or anything, but I know that when that guy comes for you, he'll like you for who you are, so you don't have to go being someone you aren't."  _'Might have gone a little overboard... I don't even know where that came from..'_  I place a hand on my forehead.

"But- but with this-" Mabel holds up the memory gun.

"Forgetting things won't make the pain go away, remembering the bad memories make you stronger. I just wish I had some to go off of..." I sheepishly look away.

"R-right..." I see her place the gun down on the side table from the corner of my vision.

"Hey, guys, I just came up with an amazing idea." Wendy walks up to us. Mabel wipes her eyes and nose quickly before looking up and smiling at the older girl.

_'Greaaat...'_

**~Time Skip brought to you by: "Any questions?"**

**"Um, yes, are you gonna finish that** _**croissant** _ **?"**

**"Go nuts."~~ (Kill me XD)**

So I'm standing here, next to the red chair, confused as the roles are reversed right now and I'm not sure how to deal with this. Wendy is sitting in the cushioned seat, setting the memory gun to the song that is stuck in her head while Mabel is off to the side wringing her hands nervously, asking, "I don't know, Wendy. Are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"Dude, all ideas are good ideas!" Wendy smiles. _'This is so bizarre I feel like I'm in an alternate reality...'_ An alarm suddenly blares, ringing in my ears, so I cover them.

"Do you hear that?" Mabel shouts and I give her a look that says, 'Duh.'  _'The boys must be getting chased by now, Dipper and Soos should be getting caught soon as well.'_ I think to myself before getting pushed so suddenly, causing me to crash onto the floor with a loud thump. I wince from the impact on my poor shoulder. "Macie?!" I hear Mabel's voice above me.

I see Mabel and her sporadic form being hoisted into a person's hands. "H-hey!" I call out to whoever it was, confused by the current events. "Let her go!" I shout, levering myself off the cold floor. Before I can get up and help, however, I, too, get grabbed, taking me by surprise, and I start kicking my legs.  _'Curse my shortened height!'_ I go to call out for Wendy, but stop when I see that she is also getting reprimanded and tied to a nearby pole. _'Gosh dangit...'_  I limply let myself get carried and tied up around the pole.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by:**   **"Don't you know what it's like to fall for someone. Even though you know in your heart that it'll probably never work out? But you'd do anything for that person?" -Mabel Pines~~**

About ten minutes later, Dipper and the others get tied up with us, making me wonder how and why Wendy didn't attempt to go free, given her skills. The robed leader man speaks in a deep, gruff voice, "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly." His arms are connected through the long sleeves,  _'looking like a certain NPC from a certain block-y game I know of...'_

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What's with your creepy British accent?" Dipper, then Wendy, then Mabel, voices their own form of questions at the same time.

"Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway," Ivan says. One by one the other members of the Blind Eye take off their hoods, while the main characters to the left of me list them off. "And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." Ivan takes off his hood, revealing his bald, tattooed head. "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye. Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?" He looks behind to the other members, who all shake their head 'no'.

Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful, shrugs, "We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot."

"Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?" Dipper glares at them. I start chewing on my fingernails, chest feeling extra tight and wrist starting to burn.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was thinking about using that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" Ivan goes on his long rant.

Dipper looks over to me and our sister, "Macie? Really?" Spitting a nail out of my mouth, I glare at him.

"And why do you automatically  _assume_ I was the one who wanted to do it, I know better, literally!" I make my point when he blushes and apologizes.

"Mabel? Really?" he tries with his  _second_ accusation, apparently.

"Ha, ha...maybe..." She looks down with guilt. "But Macie made me realize something!"  _'So I guess Wendy is in the clear? This episode is being weird...'_

"Don't you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?" Dipper shouts at the robed members.

Ivan contemplates for a moment, "Mmm, maybe a little."

"Mmm, maybe a little," I mock him. "Yeah right you feel bad." I 'pfft'.

He ignores me and zaps himself with the ray. "But not anymore."

"Hold up," I lift my hand as much as I could with it being restrained. "What do you not feel bad about anymore? If you said, 'Hmm, maybe a little' then ZAP, you zap yourself and then say, 'but not anymore!' that means you're finishing your sentence, which you wouldn't have remembered if you zapped yourself about Dipper asking if you felt bad for what you did." I finish, breathing heavily. _'I've always wondered that! I hope my rant made sense, or else I'd feel stupid...'_

"It doesn't matter now, because you won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." The malicious man points the ray gun at us, everyone except me freaks out.

"Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Soos confesses.

"Guys, calm down! McGucket is still here, isn't he?" I want to get out of here as soon as possible, so skipping this dialogue shouldn't be too bad.  _'Right?'_

"Wait. What?" Wendy asks. At this, McGucket comes swooping down, kicking the gun out of Ivan's hand.

"McGucket!" Everyone, yes including me, cry out in surprise and relief.

"I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!" the old man instructs us while taking off our restraining ropes. We get free and pick up various items for weapons.

"They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Ivan calls and points to us.

Wielding a shovel, I protect Mabel who didn't grab a weapon. "Macie, catch!" I hear a voice call out to me and I quickly recognize it as my brother's.

Looking up, I see a memory tube in one of the transport tubes coming my way. I go to grab it when it comes out, but another guy snatches it before I could. "I'll take that, thank you. Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of-" I nonchalantly grab the vacuum like tube and point it to the man's robe. It quickly gets sucked in and through the room, leaving the fool naked. "That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes," he says, his hands on his bare hips.

I laugh while the rest all cry in disgust, "Eww!"

"Welp, time to erase that memory forever," Soos says, his eyes going opposite ways and aiming the ray gun at his head.

"Soos- wait!" I reach out to stop him, but Ivan grabs the gun from him first.

"Give me that tube," Ivan says, running to Dipper who currently has the memory tube.

"Macie!" Dipper calls to me for help, struggling against the larger man. I rush over and kick Ivan in his bony knee. He recoils and holds in, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Errgg!" the bald man spits, annoyed, and backs into the corner with a pile of memory tubes. He points the gun directly at Dipper, "end of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories." Smiling evilly, he fires the gun.

 _'Something's wrong...'_  My eyes go back and forth, looking for...something, anything...  _'Where's McGucket?! He's suppose to be taking the bullet for Dipper?!'_ I see Mabel in the back, nervous and holding onto Soos and Wendy, who both look anxious as well. _'McGucket...is...not gonna make it!'_ I see him running towards Dipper and me,  _'but because I was here, Ivan didn't say a line he was suppose to, leaving more time for him to shoot us.'_

"Dipper look out!" I shove him out of the way harshly. He lands roughly a ways away. Last thing I saw was a ray of gold light directed for the bridge of my nose.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Going off-script: It gives you more plot!™~~**

**Dipper's POV**

_'Oh gosh, no no no no no no!'_  "MACIE!" I scream and run up to the lifeless body sprawled out on the floor. When I get up to her, McGucket jumps out and takes a second bullet that was directed to me. "Mc-McGucket?" I voice breathlessly. The man ignores me and keeps walking to Ivan slowly.

Said man starts panicking, shooting aimlessly, "Why... isn't... this... working?"

"Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!" I start to drag Macie away, with the help of Wendy, when the old man starts spouting nonsense, to me that is.

"What do we do?" I wipe my forehead, looking over my sister. I look back to the dueling men, to see McGucket slap the gun out from Ivan's hand. It skids along the floor and lands next to me, giving me full view of what Ivan had put for Macie.

'Macie'

_'Ivan planned this!'_

"Oh geez," Soos covers his mouth.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice wavers. I pick up the memory gun slowly, opening the slot for the tube. Macie's pops out.

"Ughh," a new voice breathes out, seeming likes it's in pain. It's Macie! I lift her head, cradling her back. "W-what, happened?" She shields her eyes from a light shining down on her from the ceiling.

"Macie, do you know where you are?" Wendy asks.

"Uhh, who-who's Macie? I- I think my name...starts with...a 'K' I think..." Macie says and tries to stand up, only for her knees to buckle and for Mabel to catch her.

"No, no, Macie, your name is M.A.C.I.E" I spell it out for her, which only makes her look more confused.

"No, I remember, my siblings, they- they all start with a 'K' in their name, so mine...mine does, too."

_'What?'_

"D-Dipper? What is she talking about?" Soos worryingly asks me. I share a look with Mabel and she looks directly in my eyes. We nod at the same time and stand up.

"Soos, please get Ma- please get her back to the truck, lay her down and find some ice to give her, we'll finish up here," I tell him and he salutes me, lifting our sister bridal style and carrying her out.

After about ten minutes, we wait by the entrance of the museum, waiting for the former members of the Blind Eye to exit, memories erased of their crimes. After they leave, (Mabel gave Ivan a new name since we  _might_ have over-done him) we go back inside to look at Fiddleford's memory.

"All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" I pop his tube in, waiting for his signal to press play.

"I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?" The old man wrings his hands, indecisive.

"We've come all this way, go on." Mabel smiles sadly and pushes him ahead. I press play.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!~~**

On our way home, Macie's head rests on my lap as I watch McGucket flip through the journal. "It's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..." he rubs a page with his hand.

"Well, hopefully you'll remember it all, soon." I place a hand on his shoulder for support. I earn a smile in return.

_'I hope you're alright, Macie. I hate that you jumped in front of that bullet for me. Something went wrong- that much I could tell, by the look on your face- which is why I understand why you did what you did, but no matter what, I'm going to help you remember! We'll get through this together!'_

_'Mystery Triplets!~'_

**LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin: Who is your editor?**

**My Answer: Lol, my editor is me mum! She has such a better grasp on grammar than I do, plus she loves reading the story before it gets posted, so that's a plus for her, haha. Last chapter was the first time she actually added in her own message XD.**

**Ghost Man: I will fite you because I can mention better anime in terms of storytelling, atmosphere, characters, and music.**

**My Answer:** _***Clears throat*** _ **Come at me, bro! Soul Eater is da best Manga/Anime ever! Lololol, everyone has a different opinion! I would love to hear yours!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and asking questions! I love answering them and having fun with my readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	67. Very Merry Un-Birthday to You!

"I don't know what you guys are playing at, but my name is not Macie. I, hmm," I ponder for a moment, memories flooding in,  _'Probably shouldn't have taken that blast, but what else could I have done?!'_  "Oh! It was, K-Kat? At least that's what it starts with." I shrug, not knowing why the twins look so taken aback.

"Ma-Kat? No. Macie. Macie is your name, that's what it's always been!" Dipper cries.

"I mean, while that is a cool name, it's not mine... Getting hit by the memory gun has brought back memories, I don't recall  _not_ remembering anything..."

"Okay, what did you remember before getting hit by the ray?" Mabel tries a different approach.

"Uh, let's see...just about everything that happened this summer." I state, proud of myself.

Dipper sighs and face palms. "Then how do you not know that we've called you by Macie this entire summer!?"

"Hey! Don't ask me! Ask this universe! It has a weird way of playing things out with me..."

"That's it, the universe! You joining our universe obviously altered some things around."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I can't just appear as your guys's triplet with you not having any earlier memories prior to the bus ride..." Dipper shakes his head at what I said.

"No, I mean, me and Mabel's names have a, I dunno what to call it, a theme? Anyway, Mason, Mabel, Macie, all with the 'a' sound. Obviously for you to be our triplet, you'd have to have a different name so it's not out of place or weird."

"I mean, that  _does_ make some sense..." I think to myself, trying to remember something... anything.

"So, what  _is_  your real name, then?" Mabel grins with curiosity.

"Kat-something. It's all fuzzy, but I remember my siblings having their names start with a 'K' as well. Come to think of it, the universe DID change my bio all around... I remember having a dad- no wait- just a mom."

"Yeah! You said you were on a trip with her in Hollywood when you guys crashed or something, blacking out and you waking up on the bus." Mabel points to the sky.

"Oh! Ow, owww," I clutch my head. _'Why is it throbbing all of a sudden?'_

"What, what's wrong?!" Dipper panics. I chuckle and hold a hand out to stop his attempts of getting close.

"Nothing, my head really hurts suddenly, though."

"Must be the memories returning and it's a side effect? Most likely," Dipper concludes.

"Anyway," I wince through my pain, "I remember that story, me and my mom in Hollywood, but what I remember NOW is that we were in Seattle, not California. Plus, my sister was with me."

"I thought you didn't have any siblings?" I turn to Mabel's gaze.

"Yeah, I thought I didn't... Oh why does this universe have to mess up my whole life?!" I shout into the heavens.

"It- uh, well, I want to make you feel better, but I don't know what to say..." Mabel frowns.

"Thanks, Mabel, just knowing that you wanted to try is nice to know." I give her a sad smile.

"Macie, er, Kat?" Dipper starts and the blushes in embarrassment.

"I mean, Macie will have to work, right? Soos, Wendy and everyone else will expect my name to be Macie."

"Right," Dipper coughs into a fist, "It's just, y'know, weird to say now, let alone hear.."

"Eh, just say what you want to say."

"Right! Uh, does this change anything? I mean, you must miss your entire family now, right?"

"Well sure, I missed my mom from the beginning, of course I'd miss everyone now that I have my memories back. Oh man, what am I going to do? I mean, with my conclusion- when I was not in my right mind- I said that I was dead, and if that does end up being the case, what is everyone doing and or thinking in the real world!?" I start to flick my hand every which way.

"I don't know... Get through the show?" Dipper avoids eye contact. _'Oh, right, the twins don't want me to leave if I had a chance...'_

"Soooo, Kat! Tell me about your other life!" Mabel's frown turns into a smile to try and lift the mood.

"Mabel! You have to call me Macie! That  _is_ what my name is, right?" I laugh.

"Yeah but I think it'd be cool if only me and Dipper can call you Kat, like a triplet thing!"

"Okay, okay, but not often."

The girl squeals and steps in place giddily. Dipper chuckles and shakes his head slightly, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to call you that, too, right?"

"YUP!" Mabel gives him a noogie, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain. "Macie! Back to the question I asked!" She makes eye contact with me, even though she's still harassing the poor child.

"Oh yeah, uhhh, I have four siblings and I am the middle child- which has its pros and cons- and, uh, I am sixteen and the time we were out was September I think? I don't remember exactly."

"Whoa! A middle child, nice! What kind of things did you have that this world doesn't?"

"Well for starters, good TV shows," I smirk.

"Hey! Ghost Harassers is the best!" Dipper glares at me with a smile.

"Second, I live where Gravity Falls is based on, which is pretty awesome."

"What!? Oh man! I wanna see where this town is based on!" Dipper excites.

"Eh, it's pretty  _Boring_ , never mind about that, but what I want to get is why my life was changed?" I wave the boy off.

"Dunno, wish we could ask someone about this..." Dipper frowns.

_'We could ask Ford when he comes out...'_

"Well, let's not dwell on this anymore, then, yeah?" Mabel leans in between us.

"Yeah, I guess... WAIT!" Dipper shouts all of a sudden, taking us girls by surprise. "I'm mad at you for taking that bullet for me! Why'd you do that! This memory losing thing could have been a lot more serious!" Dipper glares at me with mixed intent.

"What? Oh that? McGucket was suppose to take the hit for you, before he did soon after I did, but since I was here I made the episode go too fast and he couldn't get there in time, I had to do something." I rub my left arm.

"Well don't do it again! You had me worried sick!"

"Yeah I think I saw Dipper's eyes growing wet!" Mabel pushes him, laughing.

"They were not!" Dipper argues back. I laugh at their antics.

"Guys, come on!" I beckon them to follow me out the room.

_'What episode is it again?'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Freeze! You're surrounded by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Anything you say can and already has been used against you in future court. 'Heh heh- time travel!'~~**

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" We three all chant at the same time, waiting for the vending machine to drop our freshly bought delectable. Knowing what's going to happen, I stop my chanting as soon as the machine gets the bag of candy stuck. Dipper and Mabel gasp, leaning against the glass in vain.

"No! It's trapped!"

"Everything is terrible forever!" Mabel cries, then looks to me, "Macie! You knew this was gonna happen why would you let it come to thi-hi-hiss!" she drawls out, sliding down the face of the machine. I shrug but can't help but smile at their immature pain.

"Psst, dudes." We turn to the new voice in the room, Soos. "You wanna know a trick?" After he sees us all nod in agreement, he elbows the machine, "Bibbity-boop. Wop!" The machine lets out a squeal of loose air, opening up its front. "A genius taught me that once." He lifts a handful of candy in the air by his arms, "This just in: weather stations are calling for a... candy blizzard!" and tosses them in the air, having them land on our faces. The twins accept it whole-heartedly.

"Forget wrappers! I'm eating these now!" Mabel piles in a bunch of wrapped sweets into her mouth.

"Soos, you are the greatest human ever to live." Dipper smiles, handing me a piece of his treasure. I smile and take it, popping it in my mouth after taking off the plastic.

"Ahg! Oh!" Mabel starts choking, "This was a mistake!" then collapses. I laugh, knowing she'll be okay.

"Mabel!" Dipper half scolds and half cries out in worry, bending down to help the girl.

While helping our dear sister, Soos runs off to assist Stan. "Guys, look! Soos's wallet!" I say with mystical tone.

Dipper smiles and grabs it, inspecting it like he's never seen a wallet before. "Whoa! Better makes sure he gets his wallet back." Mabel stops gagging and jumps up to grab the wallet from his small hands.

"Wait! I've never seen Soos' wallet before. Don't you wanna learn some Soos secrets?" she asks.

Before he can answer, I make eye contact with him and nonchalantly pull out a membership card and hand it to Dipper, all while making the straightest face. "Maci- Wo-oah! Soos has a membership to Laser Tag? Ha ha, I didn't know they let grown-ups in there," he exclaims, holding the card up.

"Emergency salami! Soos, my respect for you has grown." Mabel looks to the roof.

"Ew," I say looking at the lint covered meat slice. Next, Dipper pulls out the man's drivers license and starts to read the info written on it.

"'Jésus Alzamirano Ramirez. Organ donor. Birthday: July 13th.' Wait a minute. That's today."

"Is it really July already? Dang," I ponder.

"Macie! You're missing the point, which is today is Soos's birthday! We have to throw a party!" Dipper flings his hands in the air while I look on, not amused.

"That's weird. I wonder why he didn't tell anyone." I decide to act surprised, taking Dipper's line because he didn't already say it.

"Uh-duh! It's probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party; I can relate. I've been waiting for a surprise party my whole life." Mabel gets in my face, causing me to take a surprised step back.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea? Soos probably kept his birthday a secret for a reason..." I hint.

"Nah! He's totally waiting for a surprise party!" Mabel instantly waves me off, while Dipper looks pretty uncertain.

"Mabel, maybe- ack!" He gets interrupted by the strong grip of our sister, being pulled out the front door while she screams something incomprehensible. I giggle and follow them.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Normalcy! It's** _**definitely** _ **in this chapter!~~**

"Got the banner up?" I hear Grenda call from the other side of the big banner I'm currently hanging up.

"Yyyyup." I finish tying the string to the large tree stump. After I tell Grenda I'm done, she steps off her step ladder and looks at our work well done.

"Great!" She gives me the thumbs up, so I step off my ladder as well. Then she turns to see everything else. "Wow, you guys thought of everything!" her usual gruff voice echos out. Dipper comes out of the shack, carrying a large cake, and as he sets it on the table, Mabel puts her hands on her hips and gives us a fierce smile.

"Grenda, triplets are born birthday experts," she starts.

"We've shared every birthday together, so we know how to make them perfect," Dipper finishes.

"Which one was the best you can remember?" I walk up and ask the twins.

"Hmm?" Dipper turns to face me, then his features twist into some form of pity. _'Why though? I don't need pity, I was just wondering...'_  I blush and look away, now feeling awkward. "Uh, I'd say our eighth?" He looks to Mabel, who nods in agreement. "Eighth."

"We'll tell you more about it later, don't worry, Macie!" Mabel pats me on the back. I wince from her strength she probably doesn't know she has.

"Hey, places everyone! I hear footsteps!" Dipper whisper-shouts. We all scurry off to hide.

Candy comes from around the corner, leading a blind-folded Soos. Stopping, she says, "Three, two, one!" and rips off the cloth.

"SURPRISE!" We all jump up.

"Happy birthday, you king on Earth! We got everything you love. Cake-flavored pizza, pizza-flavored cake, and one more treat!" Mabel leads the fretful man over to a stage that says 'The Razzle-Dazzler' on the top.

"I... I..." Soos stutters.

"Dip, he doesn't look too happy..." I whisper, my hand cupping half my face, into Dipper's ear.

"Huh... Why is that?" He strokes his chin, upset that his friend is upset. "Oh, I know! A picture will make him happy!"

"Right!" Mabel shouts, having overheard us, "Quick! Everyone pose for the birthday smiles memory album!"

The picture comes out and Dipper takes a look, only deepening his frown when he sees that Soos is not smiling, "Soos, what's wrong?"

"It's uh. It's nothing. I, uh. I gotta go fix a pipe or something." He runs off, fist clenched, and his head down, his eyes shut tight.

"Uhhh." Mabel turns her head slowly.

"Yeah, so that's why we don't do things without the person's consent..." I lean on half my body.

Dipper face-palms.

**Bedrock Armor: Have you ever seen a show called "Camp Camp"? If you haven't, I'd recommend it. It's a YouTube original, and free to watch. Also, can I use some time skips in my story? Time skips similar to the ones you use so I wanted to ask first before I used them without your permission?**

**My Answer: No problem! Let me know when you implement them in your story so I can check 'em out! No I have not seen Camp Camp, I might check it out, thanks!**

**Kudos to the Guest who mentioned in their comment, 'Why villagers why', in the last chapter! I'm glad someone got my reference!**


	68. I'mma Firin' My Lasers

"So, we're gonna go after him, right?" I jab a thumb in the direction Soos fled in.

"Naturally," Dipper and Mabel say in unison.

"Hey, did you guys see Soos? What happened to-?" Wendy asks, walking around the corner and stopping when seeing the party decorations. Stan trails behind her as well and when he sees the scene, his face shows as much surprise as Wendy's. "Oh no. Oh no, no. Okay, you guys didn't know so it's not your fault, but Soos hates his birthday," Wendy explains calmly.

Everyone, besides me, looks surprised and gets taken aback. "What!?" Mabel and Dipper cry out, then look to me. I shrug and tilt my hand.

"It's a total mystery. I guess he's been like this since he was a kid. Some weird personal biz." She frowns as Stan nods with agreement.

"Well, isn't there anything we could do?" I step in, ignoring Dipper and Mabel's un-amused gaze.

"Yeah! There's gotta be something we can do!" Mabel steps forward.

The teenager looks uncertain, "We've tried everything."

"I even petitioned the government to have this day removed from calendars. Now I'm not allowed on airplanes," Grunkle Stan says like it's a normal thing people try doing every day.

"Stan, that- you- what?!" I can't help but laugh. _'He said it so nonchalantly! Haha!'_

"Macie!" Dipper slaps my chest in a scolding manner, then gestures to follow his lead. "Guys, come on let's see what he's doing." We follow the young boy to the corner of the shack and peer over. I look through Mabel's legs since there's no other room vertically. We all watch the poor man sit on the porch, holding a post card and sighing deeply, indicating that he is not happy.

I hear someone inhale through closed teeth, "I don't know, guys. Maybe we should just leave him alone, you know?" I look up to Wendy as she speaks.

"No one should be alone on their birthday. There's gotta be a way to cheer him up. We just have to try harder." Dipper glares determinedly.

"Macie put your hand down," Mabel says without looking down to me.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Time travel making you lose all of your hair!~~**

Journeying into the laser tag place, Mabel leads Soos, who is blindfolded, again, to the main area. "Alright, guys. Blindfold me once, shame on you. Blindfold me twice- wait a minute. Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds?" He rips the cloth off to see the place. Faint laser noises go off in the distance. "Laser tag? I-I love laser tag. How'd you guys know?"

"Wallet sniffling!" I throw my arms up in a hooray gesture.

Mabel smacks me and then wrings her hands together, "Um, we definitely didn't rifle through your wallet?" She laughs awkwardly, which would tell anyone that she did the opposite of what she's saying.

An announcer voice goes off telling us about the setting of the game and Wendy starts going off about the walls being mattresses. I ignore them and hand Soos a vest.

"I-I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I'm up to this today." He reluctantly straps it on.

"Don't worry, Soos. As soon as you start playing with us, you're gonna have a great time," Dipper assures the handyman, then looks to me, "Macie, do you know how to play laser tag?"  _'Ha! Is he serious?!'_

 _'Oh, oh he is serious,'_  I frown seeing his face, "Uh- duh! I have a member card! I'm like level three at...uh, I- I can't remember the arcade we used to go to." I look down, suddenly feeling gloomy.

I feel a hand pat me on the back, "Uhhh, okay! Soos, we promise, no matter what happens, we won't leave your side," Mabel affirms, albeit a bit awkwardly since the mood went tense all of a sudden.

"I- I guess I'll give it a try." Soos gives us a small smile, clearly trying his best at cheering himself up.

_'Should I go with them into the future? I mean, technically Blendin isn't out to get me because I wasn't the one who messed up the whole day, I was just along for the ride because I touched the tape measure... I bet it'll be more interesting to see what'll happen if I'm here with Soos, then...'_

**"Prepare for laser battle! In three, two,"**  instead of saying 'one' the announcer's voice cuts off and a loud bell goes off, indicating the starting of the match.

"For Sparta!" I shout, my gun raised into the air. I gain looks from bystanders and the twins, but I shrug them off. Everyone else, except us four, is already in the arena. I wait for Soos to tie his shoe. Dipper and Mabel start to run off into the arena as well, but I stop them, for a moment, "Hey, whatever you do, don't die," I say sternly. "Kay, have fun!" I smile and push them forward. They don't notice that they just got shoved into a portal of some sort.

"Done!" Soos stands up, admiring his work and wiggling his shoe, the lace flopping about, but now securely tied. "Hey, where're Dip and Hambone?"

"Uhh, they went in already, I think? I dunno they disappeared from my sight." I didn't want to straight up lie, so this'll have to do. Soos doesn't seem too happy about what I said, so I take his hand and drag him in with me. "Come on, Soos! Let's have some fun! I'm a pro at shooting games so I got us covered!" I give him a fake smile.

"R-right! I'm a pro, too! Let's do this!" Soos's smile, however, was very much real, and that is good progress.

_'I wonder how the twins are doing? Probably freaking out...which is appropriate.'_

"Dipper? Mabel? Requesting backup! Ah! Oh! Ah, Ah! Oh no!" I turn around to find Soos getting ambushed by Tuffnu- I mean Robbie.

"Ha ha ha! Laser Robbie!" the teen shouts, then runs off.

Soos cowers and starts to sweat. "Dudes?"

"I'm here, Soos!" I call out ahead of him, shooting some kids in their chest plates.

"H-hey, have you seen your triplets yet?" he asks, nonchalantly shooting an adult on the other side of the map, but easily visible.

"Uh, no, sorry, I don't know where they went." I frown, hating to lie to him and see him so upset.

_'I hope the twins are doing alright...'_

**Dipper's POV**

_'This is not alright, this is not alright!'_ Mabel and Blendin are fighting with spears on unicycles on a tightrope while I swim through clocks to get away from a time shark!  _'This is insane! Errg! Macie, you're SO gonna get it when we get back!'_

After... _that_...event, we play some sort of board game where you stack wooden bricks and try to remove them without letting the tower fall...  _'I'll have to ask Macie about this one...'_

After THAT, we're seen to be one point behind Blendin, which means we might die! Blendin will wish that we've never been born and Macie will be all alone! _'But- but, Macie wouldn't have pushed us in if she thought we wouldn't live...and AND, this show is apparently about us, which would mean, there's no WAY we're gonna die! It's only... what? The eighth episode of the second season? Man, I can't remember right now...'_

"Dipper! Quit spacin' out! We have to play laser-tag!" Mabel waves her arms wildly in my face.

"The one who touches the victory orb first will win!" I turn my head to Time Baby, who just finished explaining the, like, only rule.

"Dip, what do we do if we lose!" Mabel cries, but I smirk.

"Laser-tag? Seriously? We got this, Mabel." I hold up a determined fist, which she matches with her own.

"Oh, I know it doesn't seem that challenging now, but just wait till they turn on that fog machine. You'll be done for! You just wait until ya-" I interrupt Blendin's dialogue by shooting him in his chest, making the vest say 'Hit!' over and over as I do. "Aw, man," the bald man sighs and looks down sadly.

"Mabel! Grab the orb!" I shout to her, which she nods and starts making her way up the stairs to the prize.

"Got it!" I smile as she grabs hold of it and my view goes white.

**Macie's POV**

"How much longer 'til the game's over?" I shout over the loud sound effects at Soos, then choking on fog.

"A minute!"

"Okay," I thank him and duck down from a 'bullet' that almost hit. "Wish I had my membership card right about now!" I yell to myself. The game ends and Soos and I are the last ones to walk out when everything stops, like time itself has frozen. Which, ironically, is most likely what happened.

"G-guys!" I turn to see Soos kneeling down to my sibling's level.

"We're so sorry we left you hanging dude. We got caught up in this time travel junk-"

"And there was a time cyclops-"

"And don't forget about the-"

"Heh heh heh."

Dipper and Mabel take turns interrupting each other before settling on saying the next line together.

"Time race!" they shout in unison.

"But, the point is, Soos, we think we know how to fix your birthday," Shooting Star's voice goes soft.

"Woah, really? Wait, you guys did all of that... for me?" Soos turns to me, which surprises me a bit, causing me to jump back. "M-Mace? You knew about this, too? But you stayed here to keep me company?"

"Y-yeah, of course, I hated seeing you so sad, I had to cheer you up while they did the dirty work, heh." I rub my heel into the ground.

"And that's not all... Behold, your time wish! The power to alter time paradox free in any way you choose," Blendin announces and the orb floats down next to the birthday man.

"We think the only thing that can make you happy is meeting your dad." Pine Tree smiles with his hands behind his back sweetly.

"But hey- the choice is yours." I pat our friend on the back, ignoring Mabel's pout for stealing her line.

Soos contemplates for a bit, before squeezing his eyes shut and finally touching the time wish. Everything goes white and when I open my eyes, I see that the twins are all fixed up of their bruises and dirty clothes. They get taken aback and question their older friend.

"But Soos, what about meeting your dad?" Dipper finally speaks.

"Well, birthdays are supposed to be spent with the people who care about you. But you know what, that dude didn't care about me enough to visit me once, let alone fight monsters through time and space like you dudes. I mean, you had a gladiator fight, just to make me happy. I've been being ridiculous this whole time. Whoever my dad was, he can take a hike," Soos explains and then throws his postcard from his dad into the trash, kneeling down again and opening his arms out wide. "I know who my family is now, and it's you dudes." The kids run up and accept his offer for a hug. "Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever."

I stand back and watch as this all happens when Soos opens his arms again and beckons me. I point to myself in confusion. Mabel giggles as Dipper chuckles. "No, the Macie behind you," he says sarcastically.

"Come on, Macer, you're part of the family, too." I smile widely at what Soos says. I run and jump into the group hug as well.

Our nice embrace gets ruined by a certain, well, now he has hair, time traveler who throws his arms up in frustration. "Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what you've just wasted?! Do you know how many have died to get the time wish, the wars that were started?!"

I smirk knowingly as Soos stands up and pulls out a slice of pizza from his pocket. "Well, I also wished for this infinite slice of pizza, watch." He takes a large bite and it quickly regenerates. "And it does that for, like, infinity."

"Why didn't you just wish for more time wishes..." I mumble to myself, which, luckily, nobody heard.

Blendin gives a curt nod. "Oh, that's a good wish."

"Oh yeah, okay, cool," my brother agrees.

"There's still ten minutes before Laser Tag closes. You dudes wanna play?" I hold my gun up in agreement with Soos.

"Yeah!" they squeal and put on their own vests. We run into the arena again, shouting-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOOS!"

**OMG, HI GUYS! I've been SO busy! My sister got married on Saturday and my relatives were over at my house since Monday and I had no chance to write! I'm super sorry to have this out so late, BUT FEAR NOT I am** _**NOT** _ **abandoning this story! I update randomly, so don't** _**EVER** _ **think I'm not gonna update, cuz I will! WE HIT OVER 18,000 VIEWS GUYS! And that's just on ! I can't thank you enough!**

**But I am going to have to space out my updating because now that my sister is married, she'll be back in a couple days to get her stuff to move out, and my other sister is also moving out, so I'll be busy with helping with that stuff, and then busy moving MY stuff into THEIR room lol.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I read each and every one of them more than once!**


	69. The Screw Up

**Thank you to those who congratulated my sister on her wedding, she appreciated it!**

"Aaaaaaand where're you two goin'?" I cross my arms and stare at the twins as they each step one foot out the door.

"Uhhhhhh the cemetery?" Mabel sweat-drops. Dipper nervously and hastily shakes his head.

"Now normally I would believe that as an excuse, but given the circumstance...I now realize it's the episode 'The Love God' sooooo," I wave at them, "proceed."

They high-five and then exit without another word.

***Sigh*** _'Whatever am I gonna do with those two?'_

**~Theme Song~**

Shuffling around the shack, bored because the twins didn't even think about inviting me to their little outing, I stop when I hear muffled voices coming from the gift shop. Curiosity peaked, I walk inside.

"You know what Robbie needs? A new girl! Romance is like gum. Once it's lost its flavor, you just cram another one in," Mabel says as I walk up behind her.

"Mabel, that is completely and utterly wrong in so many ways." She jumps when I say this, probably not expecting me to be right behind her.

"Ah! Macie, heh, when- when did you get here?"

"I've been here...?" I glance to Dipper, who nods at Mabel in agreement with my case.

"Yeah, Mabes, it's not that easy," Wendy worries.

"It is if you're the world's greatest matchmaker! I've never had an unhappy customer, like Soos and Melody." She happily gestures to said couple video chatting.

I face palm.

"And then I matched Waddles and Gompers..." I look to where she points to said animals, all dressed up in wedding outfits.

"Aren't those two boys?" I mumble. Dipper snorts and covers his mouth.

"That might work for a goat and a pig, but Robbie's a hopeless case," the lumberjack explains.

I shake my head, making a 'mhmm' sound with each nod. Mabel pouts and holds a pointed finger to her chin.

"Hopeless case, ehhh?"

"Uh-oh, that's her idea face and it's never a good thing..." I wave a hand in front of my sister's eyes, not gaining any kind of response.

"Sorry guys, gottagoscheme-bye!" Before we can say anything else, Mabel takes off, trips on her face, gets up and gives us a toothy smile, then vanishes up the stairs.

"Well that happened," Wendy blatantly states. Dipper and I stand side by side for a moment before he shakes his head, like trying to get rid of some thoughts, and pulls me aside. _'What's he being spazzy about all of a sudden..?'_

"Macie, is anything super bad going to happen today? You know how determined Mabel gets!" Dipper bursts as soon as Wendy is away from ear shot.

"And I should tell you, why?" I raise an eyebrow. The boy gets taken aback by my sudden response, probably not thinking he'd get one like this.

"Ah!- Well-uh..." He points his fingers together sheepishly. "For precaution!" he says a little to loudly all of a sudden.

"Mhmm?" I don't buy it. He starts to sweat more. I sigh, "Look, I'm not telling you anything, okay? I decided to just let the series' timeline play itself out, I'm only here for- well, I don't know why I'm here, but I am so I have to deal with this and watch from the sidelines." _'I just went all depressing there and now I'm freaking myself out...'_

"But, Macie... You're our triplet..-" Dipper trails and I cut him off.

"Not really..." I grumble and look away. Suddenly, I get grabbed by the shoulders and forced to look directly in Dipper's eyes.

"No," is all he says.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"No. You ARE our triplet. You may not remember anything prior to the events of the bus, but Mabel and I DO. Like it or not, you're our triplet, or sister, and our family. I know this must be hard for you, and we still don't have a definitive answer for it, either, but I promise you Macie, Kat, we will figure out what happened and help you in any way we can. But I want you to promise me that you won't think of yourself anything less than being a part of us, because you are." Dipper gently lets my shoulders go and steps back, smiling and wiping his nose.

"But- Dip- how can I if I already have- er...had- a family?! I have memories from what happened before than what I had in the beginning. I have three sisters. I have one brother. I have a mom and dad. I have a big family and I remember we lived out in the country. How can I just drop all of that and accept this new family so suddenly?!" I wipe my left eye.

Dipper frowns. "What, we aren't your family?" he asks quietly and calmly.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! I love you guys to death! That is why it's so hard, Dipper. To have one family and then get thrown into a whole new one that you thought you knew without even having any childhood memories of it!? I-I just don't know how to deal with that..." I rub my wrist, unconsciously peering down at it and seeing some sort of mark. _'What's this?'_ I rub it, thinking it might be some sort of stamp mark or something.  _'Ah! Owww.'_ It stings more when I do, so I stop and hide the arm behind my back.

"You're right, I wouldn't know how to deal with it either, but we're here for you no matter what! I am here. Mabel is here. Heck, Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan are here for you, even if they don't understand the situation."

"I know, and it's great to have people to have your back...but with me being here, I just mess a lot of stuff up, like Sock Opera, or Dreamscaperers. Bill now knows I'm not from this world and can change his scripted plans at any moment and things can go terribly wrong! I'm a screw up, a stupid screw up! I should have- have done-SOMETHING!" I clutch my fists together. I continue without letting Dipper get a say. "It should be you and Mabel, not me! You guys shouldn't have to deal with MY problems when you have your OWN! Finding the author," I lift one hand, "getting a boyfriend..." then lift the other in example.

"Mace..."

I take a deep breath, "Look, I love you guys, but something bad might happen because of my presence here." I finger the hem of my shirt.

"Macie, we can figure this out, you don't have to leave or do whatever you're thinking of doing." Dipper takes a cautious step forward, his hands out.

"This, this would be for the best..." I take slow steps back. "I hope you have fun in the cool group with the teens, and don't actually burn the v-neck shirt you're gonna wear, okay?" Giving him a sad smile, I open the front door.

"Macie- what?- no, WAIT!" He leaps forward to catch me but I take off out of reach, turning around to say one more thing.

"Oh and by the way, I remember my name... It's Katherine..."

**~~Dipper's POV~~**

_'Katherine? She remembered her old name? Real name?'_  "MACIE!" My sister's outline disappears behind the pine trees. "K-Katherine..." I weekly try again and fall to my knees.

 _'This is bad, very bad. I noticed Macie looking down lately but I didn't know she was carrying this much stuff on her shoulders! I have to get her back! Ohhhhh where are you, Mabel?!'_  I run back into the shack to find my other sister.

"Hmmhmmmh" My head snaps back so fast, it pops.  _'Ah, okay then... Mabel's humming is coming from our room, when did she get home?'_

"Mabel! Stop what you're doing!" I cry, bursting through our bedroom door. She drops a toy figure of me onto the ground.

"Dipper! I'm matchmaking here!" she scolds while picking 'me' up.

"Mabel! Who cares about matchmaking! Macie ran away!" I yell.

"Wh-what? Macie wouldn't do that! This is not funny, Dipper." Mabel looks to be in denial, not wanting to accept what I told her.

"I'm not joking! She was upset because she thinks she's ruining the show by being here and whatnot! Then she told me her real name and vanished!"

"What!?" The girl flails her hands wildly. "Wait, what'd she say her name was?"

I pause for a moment, "Katherine."

"Wow! That's unique and cool!"

"Mabel! Gawk over her name later! We have to find her!" I roll my eyes.

"Right! Wait." I stop at her command. "Macie probably doesn't want us to look for her, right?"

"Mabel!" I scold but she cuts me off.

"No! Think about it, Dipper! She feels that she's ruining the show by being here, ergo she wants us to continue doing what we would normally do." _'She has a point...'_

"Uh, but what if Macie's in trouble?! She doesn't know what's going to happen out there!" I try to reason and get her to side with me, but to no avail.

"She's, what? Sixteen? Yeah, she's sixteen, Dip, she'll be fine. Let's just hope she comes back tonight. Kay?" Her braces-filled smile makes me smile slightly as I sigh and reluctantly agree.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The Love God: Voiced by the same guy who does Jake the Dog! (And Bender...) Yay!~~**

After getting home from the group, I toss my v-neck t-shirt into the garbage can, heeding Macie's words to not burn it after Mabel told me to. "Man, I really did NOT pull the v-neck look off, did I?" I sigh to myself dejectedly.  _'How are we going to reverse the love spell Mabel put on Tambry and Robbie?'_  I yawn and trudge my way upstairs.

Reaching our room, I see Mabel is already sound asleep. Tomorrow is the WoodStick Festival, so I can see that she wants extra sleep. Very slowly, and quietly, I take a step up Macie's ladder, almost falling off in surprise when Chat Noir suddenly mews and scares the heck out of me. After regaining my composure I step on my tippy-toes to peer above Macie's covers.

I breathe a humongous sigh of relief when I see a large lump moving up and down slowly on the mattress.

I fell asleep easily that night.

**WWWOOOOOOOWWWW this is short... and I'm sad because of it, BUT! I'm so happy to upload another chapter since it's been a little while! I'm finally moved into my sister's room and got a computer chair for the desk and I can now write! Thank you for all the kind words you all have been leaving me.**

**Just FYI; I am NOT abandoning this story, nor will I ever NOT update because I hate when stories go unfinished. I will continue updating, albeit it'll update randomly because I'm so busy lately, but it WILL update.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	70. Spell Broken

My morning starts with an over eager, and over excited sister jumping up and down on my bed. "Come on Dipper, wake up, wake up!" I groan as said sister practically strangles me to death while shaking me by the neck.

"Mabel please!" I draw out my pleas.

"Oh good! You're finally awake! Today's the day, Dippn' Dots! We fix the Love God's spell!" she cries out, hands on her hips and looking all heroic, like she wasn't the one who made this mess in the first place.

"I know," I cough violently, my throat feeling all scratchy, "now please get- get off!" I shove her legs and she falls with a thud onto the floor.

"Oof! Hey!" she pouts when regaining her composure. Then Mabel giggles and skips out of the room. I hear her footsteps until they grow softer and fade over time. Cautiously, I get up and glance around the room, seeing that nothing has really changed besides Mabel's nightgown on the ground.  _'Macie might still be in bed...'_

So I ascend the ladder to peer over the bars, only to be jump-scared by a certain someone. "BOO."

"GAH!" I fall backwards, thankfully landing on my bed with the velocity of my recoil.

"Hahahahaha!" My eyes squint open to blearily see Macie laughing and pointing her finger at me, all the while Chat jumps down and starts rubbing my right cheek. "Oh man you should have seen your face!"

"Whyyyy?" I whine, rubbing the back of my head for any trauma.

"What, you think I was sleeping last night? I was reading fan-fiction under my covers." She giggles, holding up her phone for example.

"I see, well I just wanted to know if you were home or not... I was really worried about you when you didn't come back home the rest of the day." I frown and fix my cap.

"Aw, why you gotta be sappy?" she pouts then laughs, "Look, I was just clearing my head and thinking, no big deal, I was out by a stream a little ways into the trees."

"Well, I still think what you did was uncool and uncalled for! You should let us help you sometimes..." I scold while pointing a finger at her smirking face. Then she frowns.

"Aw come on, stop being so dramatic- here! I'll tell you a story...er maybe not a story but a little fact. I have a hat just like yours back home... Well I mean, I guess I  _had_ a hat like yours."

"Stop speaking in past-tense. We still don't know your situation, so you still might be able to go back." I smile sadly, hoping that would cheer her up a bit. "Wait, you have a pine tree cap like mine?" I decide to change topic, seeing her smile would brighten anyone's day in an instance.

"Yeah!" I have a small heart attack at her sudden jump as Macie leans over her bars for a moment, smiling brightly. "I got one from my cousin and it's probably one of my favorite things I've ever gotten. I wore it almost everyday and I had TONS of buttons on it. The mesh part in the back," I take off my hat and look to the part she's trying to show me, "that part is so filled with pins that there is no more room!" I smile as she looks super happy and proud of what she's explaining.

"That's awesome, Mace, I wish I could see it!"

"I know right? I had it on my trip to Washington, but I don't know why I don't have it anymore..."

"Sorry, I don't know what to say..." I say quietly after a minute or two of awkward silence.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Macie waves me off, putting on another smile, however, with this one, I cannot tell if it's genuine or not. "So, when I went off into the woods, I noticed this mark on my wrist?" Her voice goes higher at the end, making it sound like a question.

Jumping down with a loud thump, Macie walks over to me with her wrist extended. I take hold of it and look it over. There is a mark, it's...faint, but it's there. "What the heck?" I whisper and lightly rub my thumb over it. I startle when Macie suddenly flinches and pulls it away.

"That stings. Whenever skin rubs it, it stings pretty badly," she explains.

"S-sorry." I flush and grab her arm again, inspecting it for a second time. "It's-it's in the shape of a...ring?"

"Exactly. And that's supposedly my zodiac like the ring I wear on my finger." She shows me her finger with said ring. I just now notice the Japanese symbols written on it.

"What's the word written on it?" I ask, spinning her hand to see more of the symbols.

"I don't know, I've wondered the whole time since I got it. My old ring was the same as this but it only said the title of the very first anime I watched."

"Huh, then the letters must make a more meaningful word..." I guess.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't know anyone who could decipher it."

"OH MY GOSH!" I jump up, realizing something obvious.

"What!? WHAT!?" She jumps back, spooked by my movements.

"CANDY CHU!" I yell.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?" she yells back, gripping her head. Sitting back down, we also settle down and take a few breaths.

"Okay, so, we need to contact Candy and ask her about the ring, then we need to look into your mark. Knowing what the ring says might let us know how, why, and when the mark got there. Actually, when did you notice it?"

"Uh, I don't remember.." My sister sighs. I can tell she's about to self-deprecate herself, so I stop her before she can do so.

"That's okay! We'll find out more about it later, kay?" I try to reassure her, which seems to work as she smiles and nods. I get up and start to walk out the door. Stopping, I turn around and gesture for her to follow. She springs up and follows with a jump in each step.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Gene Belcher: Best friends with a $14,000 stolen toilet!~~**

**Macie's POV**

It's finally dusk; time for the Woodstick Festival. The twins and I arrive at the entrance to said festival. Hiding behind a couple trash bins, we watch as Thompson pulls Lee, Nate, and Wendy to the entrance, begging for them to join him.

After that, Robbie and Tambry walk by, arms wrapped around each other's waist. Dipper scoffs, "Ugh, they're doing that couple hug walk," then cups his hands around his mouth and directs advice to the couple, "Guys you're in public! People can see you!"

"That's the point." I roll my eyes.

"Not helping, Macie." I chortle as I hear him say that through clenched teeth.

"Dipper, Kat, come on," Mabel whispers and gestures us to follow. We do so and sneak past the guards.  _'Why was that so easy? Some security they got here...'_

"Mabel, please don't call me that. People never called me that in the first place."

"Aw but it's fun! Hehe, but at least we know your real name now!" She covers her mouth while giggling.

"What! Dipper, you told her!?" Said boy looks away and awkwardly/nervously laughs.

"Heh...maybe...it just slipped! And why couldn't she know!?" he retorts.

"You right, you right." I let it go as we keep sneaking around.

"Love God. Sound check for Love God." A voice echos over our head. Turning, we see said 'God' stumble out of his car and walk away for his sound check.

"Now's our chance," Mabel whispers, so we quietly and quickly make our way to the open door. Mabel grabs the man's belt with potions holstered in it. "Let's see. 'Puppy-love.' 'Inter-species love.' 'Love of country music.' Ew. Oh! 'Anti-love!' 'To reverse the effects of love potion simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside.'" We grin as she finds the right bottle.

"Sounds good to me," Dipper whoops.

We turn to leave but when we do, we get stopped by the Love God, "Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff. I am  _not_  loving this."

Mabel pouts, "I'm sorry, but I made a mistake and I have to fix it."

"Kid, I tried to tell you. This stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god I cannot let you—oh hey, where'd you just go?" We run past the man as he speaks.

"I'm sorry Love God! But it's for the good of my friends," my sister yells behind her.

"Yeah! And we love to meddle with people's love lives!" I add, laughing, only to gain a smack in the chest by a certain pre-teen boy.

"Get back here!" I can't help but laugh at Jake the Dog's voice calling out to us.

"Macie, catch!" _'What?!'_  I get thrown the bottle and I just barely catch it.

"Agh! Why me!? You're supposed to throw it to Dipper!" I scream, hopping like a frog, ducking and dodging people.

"Uhhhh whoops!?" she calls back as we regroup and get past the Handlebar Brothers.

"Nice one, guys!" Dipper praises when we simultaneously karate-chop the long mustache of the bros. We then dive into the audience. _'I've never done this before! Woo!'_

Mabel gets comfortably passed along the crowd, as do I, except Dipper seems to be having problems like scripted. "Agh! No, no, no. Everyone is touching everything!" He panics. I laugh loudly, gaining a glare from him when we land. I stop to take a breather and the Love God tackles me.

"Ack! What the heck?!"

"Gimme my potion!" he demands, a bead of sweat falling onto my face from his.  _'GROSS! OH MY GOSH!'_  I struggle to get him off, feeling the drop sliding down my face and wanting it off ASAP.

"Macie!" Dipper's voice calls out, getting louder as I assume he's running to me. "Hey, man! She doesn't have your potion! Get off of her!" Dipper cries, tugging at the large man on top of me. He finally gets him to climb off and I sit up, breathing heavily and sporadically wiping my face. I sling my bag over my shoulder and rip out the hand-sanitizer, squeezing some onto my hand and rubbing my face.

"I wanna die..." I hug my knees close to my chest, rocking back and forth. Dipper pats my back while worriedly looking ahead, seeing the Love God gaining on Mabel.

"Come on, Mace, snap out of it! We'll have you take a long, nice bath when we get home, okay?" he tries.

I smile and nod that I'm okay but stay silent. _'I need compensation for my trauma...'_. When we get to the Shooting Star, she's already handing over the potion. "Mabel!" I scold, irritated.

"Dangit, Mabel! They aren't real!"

"Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart," she angrily yells. The visions of her crushes throw the potion to the angel, who triumphs in victory.

"Sorry, kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god. Only a greater being from the heavens themselves could possibly stop-"  _'Well I know a guy...'_  His dialogue gets cut off by Stan's balloon, donning the words 'I EAT KIDS', and sinking right onto the God.

"Hahahahaha!" I buckle over in laughter, while the twins don't find it funny, they rush up and check over the damage.

Fingers crossed, Mabel whispers repeatedly, "Please be immortal. Please be immortal."  _'I doubt he's a literal god...right?'_

The rubbled remains of the ripped balloon starts to move as Jake- I mean Bender- err, Love God crawls out. "Dude. I am so over this," he says wobbling unevenly.

"Love God to the stage. Love God to the stage." A voice beckons the next performance.

Sighing in defeat, he tosses  _me_ the bottle.  _'Why me?!'_

"Agh, look kid. Take it, okay. Spray everyone for all I care. You wanna mess with peoples' lives? You wanna play god? Do it. 'Cuz I'm sick of it. Medic! I need onion rings..."

"Hey! You gave it to the wrong girl! And he's gone..." I frown.

"Who cares!" Mabel whines, snatching the bottle out of my hands and rushing up the hill Robbie and Tambry are sitting on. I stand there, my hands out in a questioning manner. Dipper looks at me and only shrugs before gesturing to come on.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by:** _**"If you or a loved one has suffered from the assault of a Love God, you may be entitled to compensation..."** _ **YES! Gimme that phone number!~~**

After Mabel decides NOT to break the couple up, I whine and complain about wasting our time in the first place, when we finally reach the main entrance where the gang is currently standing. We stop to see what'll happen,  _'Although I already know...'_.

"Guys, I made a friendship cake. So let's all get over this, okay?" Thompson runs and tries to offer a cake to everyone, but gets hit on the head by a beach ball and the cake falls onto the ground. He bends over to pick it up when his jacket rips open, revealing the snacks he planned to sneak in.

"Haha! Thompson!" I yell through cupped hands, "The cake is a lie!"

Dipper and Mabel look at me weird. I shrug and stick my tongue out at them, which causes giggles to erupt from both mouths.

The squad rekindles with each other as we look on with smiles, "I think everything just might be alright," Mabel says happily. Dipper and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Maybe someone up there really  _is_  a genius matchmaker." Dipper looks up into the darkening sky.

"Eh. Doubt it."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!? Yay! I'm really happy with how this one turned out! Thank you everyone who was patient with waiting for the LAST chapter to come out, so here's this one a day after!**

**has been really weird these couple days and I cannot see certain reviews, which saddens me deeply and I hope it will be fixed soon! But that doesn't mean you SHOULDN'T leave a review! Please do so anyway and I'm sure I will be able to read it (Multiple times cuz that's what I do) when they fix this bug!**

**We're almost at 20,000 views for guys! Thank you all SO MUCH! I can't be doing this without any of you, so** **arigatōgozaimashita!**

**Yes, I know Candy is Korean...they are 12 and I'm too stupid to realize Dipper is wrong...**

**What references did you guys catch in this chapter? :D**

**Hint: There's 4**


	71. Northwest Mansion Macie

_'Why do we not have anything good for breakfast?'_  I whine in my head as I inspect cabinets left and right for some decent food.  _'There's only canned meat and other random stuff!'_  I throw my hands up in exasperated defeat, sighing and exiting to the living room.

Entering said living room, I see Dipper on the yellow chair with piles of good foods. He's not wearing his hat or vest, either. "Oh come on!" I shout, arms out in front of me gesturing to the boy.

"What!? What happened?!" Dipper jumps up, startled.  _'Did he not know I was standing there?!'_ Seeing me, he calms down a little bit and sits back down. "Macie? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, only that I've been scrounging around the kitchen for like fifteen minutes looking for food!" I move my, still extended, hands sporadically at his surrounding food.

"Oh, uh..." My brother looks around sheepishly before slowly extending a wrapped cookie towards me. "Wanna cookie...?" he tries, giving me a sad smile. I glare at him, pout, cross my arms, look away, then look back at him and gingerly take the cookie.

"Yes..." I chomp on it after ripping open the packaging.

"Haha, you're a riot, Macie," Dipper chortles and smacks his right knee. "Anyway, sorry about taking all the good food," I look to the TV when he gestures to it, "the Used To Be About History Channel is having a forty-eight hour marathon on Ghost Harassers! So I ain't movin' 'til sunset." He pats his belly for emphasis.

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." I grumble and look away.

"Huh?" he questions, confused. Before I can think of an excuse to answer with, the TV statics out for a moment before changing to the news channel, Toby Determined in front.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!"

"Aww, what!?" Dipper sits up but then gets shoved by the one and only Mabel.

"It's starting!" the girl cries, taking her forced spot to Dipper's left.

"Turn it up!" a new voice enters, taking Dipper's other side, Candy.

"MAKE ROOM FOR GRENDA!" And, you guessed it, Grenda jumps on top of the pile of children, breaking a lamp in the progress.

Unable to get up, Dipper slouches in defeat, while I look on in amusement and the TV keeps playing. "Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days! The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!" The dirtied reporter reports from outside the mansion's gates.

"Okay, can someone  _please_  explain why people care about this?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah! Macie, you took the words right out of my- wait..." Dipper gets ignored but not before I laugh knowingly.

Grenda gives me a look that says 'Are you kidding me right now?' "It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!"

"Ah yes, need all the boys and money you can get." I roll my eyes sarcastically. Grenda didn't get the memo so she only nodded eagerly, thinking I was being serious.

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" Mabel gushes.

"Aww, I love quails!" I state after taking a sip of Dipper's juice box.

The only boy in the room scoffs and tries, but ultimately fails, to cross his arms, "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the  _worst_." He emphasizes the worst part. I cover my lips as to not laugh too early.

***Knock Knock***

Raising an eyebrow, I share a look with Dipper. He only shakes his head and gets up to answer it, walking backwards to continue speaking to us. "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." I creep up to be next to him and he opens the door to reveal a cloaked Pacifica.

"I need your help," she says blandly but seriously.

"You're the worst." Dipper slams the door in her face, true to his word. I bust out laughing. "See?" He jabs his thumb behind him to the door, smiling from my enjoyment.

"She's-she's gonna knock- again, oh jeez, where's my inhaler?" I wheeze, unable to cease my laughter. After I almost pass out, Pacifica does knock again, eliciting a sigh from Dipper as he opens it once more.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor." The rich girl takes off her sunglasses, "If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!"

_'Now I know this is Pacifica's redemption episode...but can I not jab at her at least a little bit?!'_

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel." Dipper crosses his arms.

"Yeah, you go, Dip!" I punch him on the back, way too hard, causing him to jerk forward and almost fall onto Pacifica. "Whoops, haha." I take a step back.  _'What? I legit didn't mean to shove him like that!'_

"Ugh, get off'a me! Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" she cries, shoving the boy off her.

"Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" Mabel suddenly appears behind us and grabs our shoulders in a death grip.

"Ouch, Mabel!" I wince while she drags us backwards. "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

"And I was dragged into this without having my name mentioned, why?" I get ignored.

"What? Mabel, this is  _Pacifica_  we're talking about!" Dipper retorts.

"I'm still here!" I wave my free hand to gain their attention but to no avail.

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!" Mabel gives our brother her puppy dog eyes.

Throwing his hands up in utter defeat, Dipper sighs and turns back to Pacifica, "Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need four tickets to the party."

"And I said I wanted to go, when?" I cry out in surprise of the change in script.

"You didn't. I decided." My jaw hangs open by Dipper's straight-forward reply.

"What!?" My tone stays the same.

"What? You're gonna help me ghost bust, right?" he asks, now looking dejected, probably thinking I'm serious about not really going.

By now, Pacifica has already left and the front door stays agape, while Mabel and the girls are still gushing over the TV screen. "W-wait, wait, wait!" I shake my hands back and forth. "I mean, I'll-I'll  _go_ , but, I don't know...what if I have a panic attack tonight?" I look off to the side, feeling pretty dejected, myself.

"Weeeeeeell, we could avoid that if you told me how it's gonna go! We could get it done faster and smoother!" Dipper scoots up to me with mischief written all over.

I push him back, "Not gonna happen. Who knows what  _could_ happen if I told you these things, something could go terribly wrong, then there's the character development..." I trail off, missing Dipper's sigh of disappointment.

"I guess, you're right. Wanna help me get ready for tonight?"

"Sure!" I smile and start my way up the stairs before him.

I get stopped at the top by a certain, large, brown-haired girl, "Where do you thing you're going?" she asks in her usual gruff voice. I glance around awkwardly, not sure if the others are gonna jump me at any moment, or if I should be worried for Dipper's lack of presence since he was supposed to be right behind me.

"Uh...getting ready for tonight with Dipper?" My left eyebrow quirks. The grin on Grenda grows as wide as the Grinch, sending a shiver down my spine. Turning around slowly I'm face to face with the crazed girl I call my sister. "AHH!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The eye-rolliest roll of eye rolls! Courtesy of my mother..~~**

_'Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!'_  I groan in the back of my throat, causing it to scratch, so I cough.

 ***Snort***  "Y-you look, good, Macie." Dipper tries, but obviously fails horribly at concealing his laughter. I stand in front of the mirror in our shared bedroom, just staring back at myself, wondering,  _'Why, oh why did this happen?'_  I throw my head back in annoyance.

I was forcefully dressed in a... _special_...dress.

It is a plain pink,  _'PINK!'_ , dress with simple black straps. The dress itself is too big, first of all, so it hangs off my shoulders a bit. The bottom part hugs my thighs as it stops just above my knees, but it also has some lace-like fabric that goes, on top of the under-layer, down all the way to my feet, and the material is practically see-through, meaning you can see my legs if you look hard enough.

I turn around, completely done with the world- well, this world, and look at Dipper in the face. His smile almost disappears instantly, but seeing my face, he bursts out laughing again, clutching his stomach. "Dude," I dead-pan.

"I-I'm sorry, you- you look good!" he says between dying and taking large gulps of breath.

"You do know lying is a sin, right?" The sound of Dipper's laughs could be heard miles away. "MACIE-CHOP!" I grab a nearby book, yell a battle cry, and slam said book down onto the boy's cranium.

"OWW! M-MACIE!" he cries, clutching his skull.

"That's for laughing at me." I 'harrumph' and put the book away, going into our closet. "Let's see..." I mumble to myself.

"What? Looking for some ice for my head? 'Cuz you aren't gonna find any in our closet," Dipper grumbles from behind me.

"Looking for another dress, you diphthong," was my simple, teasing, reply.

"Hey!" I ignore his wimpy cries of protest.

"Aha!" I pull out a dress, "Perfect!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Is the mansion we're going to the Phantomhive's? Is it the Trancy's? Nah, it's just the Northwest's.~~**

On our way to the home of the rich, Mabel complains about me changing my dress. I sigh and try to let her down easy, somehow managing to not make her cry by telling her how bad the dress really was, not to mention how way too big it was. Now, I'm wearing a black dress that hugs my figure, but not too much, and goes down to my knees. It has cut shoulders and the whole dress is lacy.

Finally, our limo pulls up in front of the gates of the Northwest mansion. We get out and reach the front doors, and as they open up, Mabel and her friends' eyes glow with literal stars.  _'Cartoons...'_

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything," Pacifica greets. The three girls run inside and awe at how everything is fancy, then take off who knows where.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour." Preston Northwest walks up to 'The Man Of The Hour' or, Dipper, if you will. "And," he clears his throat obnoxiously loud, "who's this?" He points to me but keeps his hands clasped together.

I look to Dipper who seems to be shooting daggers at the rich man, slightly pulling me closer to him in a defensive manner.  _'Weird, but okay.'_  I think nothing of it. " _This_ , is my triplet, Macie. She'll be helping me tonight," he says sternly.

"Well, alright, Pacifica, take our guests to the 'problem room,' and, uh... he's not wearing  _that,_  is he?" I hear him talk to his daughter as Dipper looks off obliviously.

"I'm on it." I also hear the blond say.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The episode in which the Dipcifica ship was born (FYI: No, I don't ship them XD)~~**

"Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me. Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?" Dipper comes out of the dressing room curtain, tugging at his tux collar.

"Lookin' good, Dip'," I holler and he blushes and glares at me. Pacifica rolls her eyes and ties his bow-tie.

"Um, everyone.  _You_  guys wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great," she finishes and saunters off.

Walking up to me, my brother chortles and plays with a nearby tassel on a picture frame. "Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town," he smirks.

"Don't touch that!" We hear the girl's voice from, what the viewers would say, off-screen. Hastily, I laugh as he does it, Dipper throws his hand off the tassel and holds them up defensively.

 _'Right, time to bust some ghosts! Er, one ghost.'_  Dipper already leaves the changing room, but I jump back when he pokes his head in. "Comin' Mace?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, mentally preparing myself for the night ahead.

"Yup."

**Shout-out to LumpyApple for the title of this chapter! ^-^**


	72. Who ya Gonna Call?

**Guest: You seem like a really annoying person in real life.**

**My Response: Maybe I am, or maybe that's just** _**who** _ **I am. If you feel the need to call me out on that, the only thing I can tell you is to not read my story if it bothers you so much. Did you not read the summary? This story is about me, and if you don't like the way I am foretold in this story, don't read it, simple as that :)**

Pacifica leads me and Dipper through some ominous halls and we finally reach the 'problem room'. Taking leadership, I watch as Dipper slowly opens the door, eliciting a loud, drawn out creaking noise to ring in our ears. "Whoa." he breathes out, taking in the terrifying sights of the room.

I involuntarily shiver, feeling the gaze of all the stuffed animal heads on the wall. "This is the main room where it's been happening," I hear the blond tell my brother.

He hums in acknowledgement, "Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right. I wouldn't worry about it, though." Taking out the journal, the twelve year old holds it up and points to a page, "Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a category one."

"But a haunting is a haunting, what if it's a poltergeist or something? Those are malicious!" I speak up my concerns.

"Eh, ghosts like these are relatively harmless." Dipper smiles and waves me off. _'Says the guy who was asking me if anything bad was going to happen today...'_  I scoff and cross my arms.

"So, what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?" I shake my head in agreement with Pacifica, who smirks and 'harrumphs'.

"Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water," Dipper pulls out a small potion bottle of water out of nowhere, "and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair."

I quirk an eyebrow, "You mean holy water?"

"No, anointed," he retorts.

"What was that about my hair!" Pacifica squeals, probably just now processing his last line.

"Nice burn, bro-bro," I praise but he shushes us instantly.

"Guys, shh! I'm picking something up!" he whispers, yet again pulling something out from his pockets seemingly out of nowhere.  _'There's no way an EMF detector would fit in his pocket without some kind of bulge! Darn cartoons...'_

We follow silently over to the lumberjack painting where Dipper stops and slaps his device, after it cut out for a moment. Instead of looking down at the remote like the other two do, I keep staring at the painting, wanting to see him disappear right before my eyes. He doesn't disappear. "There we go," I hear the boy to the right of me mumble as he gets his thingy-ma-bob back online.

 _'Why isn't he gone?!'_  I start to sweat nervously,  _'Crap, did I mess things up!?'_  I squeeze my eyes shut and pray that the ghost in the portrait will leave. Opening one eye reluctantly, I breathe a huge sigh of relief and wipe a shaky hand across my forehead, seeing that he's gone. "Dip?" I ask anxiously, not feeling him near me anymore, nor did I feel him leave.

"Ahh!" My body swings around instantaneously after hearing Pacifica's shrill cry in fear. I see her near the wall of animal heads. The orifices in them start to leak blood down the walls and onto the floor. To the other wall, near the windows, I see Dipper in a defensive stance, looking around. Pacifica runs to him for safety as the fireplace erupts.

"ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS," the animal heads chant as the flames get bigger. I take a step back, only to trip cliche-like.

"Oof!" The air in my lungs shoots out involuntarily. I can hear the two kids yell in the distance, but I can't comprehend or remember what they are saying.

"I smell... A NORTHWEST!" a gruff voice booms. The ghost finally materializes and conjures an ax in his hands, dragging it across the floor and ripping it up in the process. Thankfully, the lumberjack doesn't notice me on the floor as he goes one direction without looking in mine. I slowly get up off the floor, as to not make loud noises, and almost scream when a coffee table comes flying towards me. I narrowly avoid it. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" the man bellows at the main characters for this episode.

"This way! Hurry!" The girl drags Dipper and then grabs a hold of my hand, leading out of the room hastily.

"Macie!" Dipper yells to me between breaths and running, "Are you okay!?"

"Only jabbed my elbow into my spleen, but I think I'm okay!" As if the pain comes on cue, I wince when it flares up in my side.

"Uh, I'll check it out later!" Dipper attempts in reassuring me. I give him a fake smile.

"Guys, shut up! Quick, through the garden!" Pacifica interrupts and then directs us through said muddy garden. "Watch out for peacocks!" she warns as well. Still running, with his head in the journal, my brother gets smacked in the face by the exotic bird. He spits out the feather and keeps going.

"Come on, come on-" The sound of him flipping through pages can be heard as he does so desperately, "I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror."

"Can-can we please stop...?" I beg, out of breath and body still shaking.

"In a minute, Mace- Look! There's a silver mirror right there!" Dipper points to a large mirror that faintly looks like one I know of. Before the boy can run in and grab it, Pacifica jerks him back. I lean against the wall to try and catch my breath as they argue it out.

"Wait! Don't go in there! This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!"

"What? Are you serious?!"

I close my eyes as my breathing slows.

"We'll find another way!" the girl cries in desperation.

"Come out!" the ghost's voice booms again, then laughs evilly.

"Pacifica, we don't have time for this! Let me through!" The pre-teens continue.  _'Should I cut in? I don't feel so good...'_

"No, my parents will kill me!"

"Why are you so afraid of your parents?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" They fight over the journal before it flies out of their hands when they trip, causing them to trip through a nearby painting through the wall. I weakly get up and follow them before I let the ghost discover me. We hear him ominously float pass us.

I ignore their follow-up dialogue as I reach behind me for my backpack. It's not there. "Aw man!" I gasp out in frustration and irritation. Doing so, I gain the attention of the two as they stare at me with questioning gazes. "I forgot I took off my backpack when we came in! Because having it on is 'Strictly prohibited!'" I mock what Preston said before. Dipper glares at the daughter of said man as he shrugs.

"Wasn't me! Why do you need your stupid bag, anyway?" she scoffs and looks to her left.

"I really need my inhaler right now, plus some food." I look to my brother, "Dip, I think my blood sugar is really low." I raise my hand and show the two and it shakes profusely. Now Dipper starts to look  _really_ worried. He starts pacing.

"Uh, oh geez, what do you want me to do?" he asks. I shrug. Pacifica goes and looks around the room she didn't know existed.

"Nothing, you have work to do, you guys should just go and I can find my way later."

"No way! This room should be safe, we'll hide out here until we come up with a plan- Pacifica, look out!" Dipper shouts to the girl, seeing that a cloth behind her is about to wrap her up.

Looking behind to see that, indeed, a sheet is attempting to swallow her, she screams and runs away. "Ahh!"

The poltergeist pursues her as Dipper looks around. "A silver mirror!" he shouts and rushes to grab it. Instead of tripping on a wooden plank, Pacifica trips on my outstretched legs!

 _'SERIOUSLY!?'_ I sigh as the ax wielding maniac hovers over us. "Oww," the rich girl on my legs groans.

"PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!" He brings his ax above his head.  _'Does he not know I'm under the girl he's trying to murder!? I'm innocent! I...think...'_

Dipper dashes in front of us, holding the silver mirror. We are then knocked out of a first floor window, and become entangled in a window drape falling down a short hill. After we're done tumbling like Jack and Jill, I stay on the ground, breathing heavily, a hand placed on my racing heart. The window drape gets dragged off by Dipper, allowing me to breath in the cold, fresh air.

"Did you get him?" Pacifica asks. I assume Dipper held up the mirror, because now the two are celebrating, indicating that he did, indeed, catch the ghost. "Um, can I pay you to pretend that never happened?" I hear this and snort.

"Uhhh..." Dipper sounds indecisive, so I hold up my hand and do a grabby motion.

"I'll pretend." The dollar gets placed in my hand.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Cheese. Chocolate. Cheese. Chocolate." I am as indecisive as Candy is.~~**

While Dipper is accepting the praise from Pacifica's parents, I roam around the main ballroom, looking for the food table. I gorge on fancy platters and I don't even know what they are of. One tasted like tuna, which I promptly spit out in a napkin. "Is there  _anything_ good at fancy parties!?" I grumble to myself, tossing out my used napkin.  _'I guess I'll wander some more until Dipper gets back, or should I stop him from releasing lumberjack man? Nah the episode will play out.'_

**Dipper's POV**

"Oh no! Mabel! Macie!" My adrenaline kicks in as I rush back to the mansion.  _'Why did I do that!? I should have just banished him!'_  I scold myself, wondering how stupid I can be. I finally reach the front doors, soaking wet by the time I get there because it started pouring.  _'Oh my gosh...'_  I think, terrified by what's happening in front of me. A frightened guest reaches out to me.

"Please, help me!" they whimper and then get turned to wood.

"Whoa! That is messed up!" I say after taking a jump back, staring at the statue in disbelief. On top of the stairs on the main room, the lumberjack floats there.

"JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!" He gets me thinking with his riddle.

"A Northwest? ...Pacifica!" I have an idea to where she might be, so I start there. I jump through the portrait into the secret room and see the girl sitting against some cloth. "Pacifica! There you are! The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming, for some reason?" I grab her hand and tug, "I need your help" but she pulls it away angrily. "Pacifica?"

"You wanna know why this room was locked up? This is what I found in here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me. I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents!" I frown as she rips out her diamond earrings and throw them at a picture of her parents. "You were right about me. I  _am_ just another link in the world's worst chain."

Sighing, I kneel down and place a hand on her knee, "Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them. It's not too late."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" a voice from afar reaches our ears, making Pacifica sigh and slump in her spot.  _'Seriously?!'_

"Oh no!" I run out the room and into the ballroom, Pacifica is close behind.

"You are all wood!" the villain shouts, sounding satisfied. I look around the place and see that a ton of people are, indeed, turned to wood. My eyes land upon Mabel and her friends, all turned stiff.

"MABEL!" I cry. "MACIE?" my voice echos against the walls. I don't see any movement, until the corner of my eye sees a piece of table cloth move. Macie's face pokes out a moment later, looking around worriedly. "Mace!" I run over to her, skidding along the floor and falling to the ground in front of her. Pacifica stays behind.

"Dipper? What're you doing?" she asks me.

"Mace, stay here, Mabel was turned to wood, I gotta go save her!" I tell her and run off, a determined look on my face.

"Dipper, wait!" I hear Pacifica call out.

"Wait, Dipper don't!" Macie calls out.

Stepping up onto a table, I pick up a silver platter and point a finger to the ghost, "Alright ghost, prepare to get- Ow!" I hold my hand when a beam of energy knocks the platter out of it. He seems to be charging another shot. I freeze in place, terror immobilizing my body.  _'No! This can't be how the show ends!'_

"Dipperrr!" Everything goes in slow motion as I get harshly shoved off the table and roughly land on the ground. Looking up, I see Macie has taken my place on the table, now wooden. I gasp in disbelief.  _'NO! She knew! Dangit!'_ I pound a fist on the ground.

"Mace!" I get up quickly and look her over. She has a smile on her face. "You stupid, stupid, naive triplet." I shake my head but can't help but smile at her courage. "We'll talk about this later." I point to her face and run back to Pacifica.

I get to the panicked girl and she looks to me with a smirk.  _'What is she planning?'_

"A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" I try to ignore the old man's rhymes. She gestures for me to hide behind the corner, so I do so, but make sure I have a view to what she's doing.

"Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!" Pacifica demands.

"YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!" his voice thunders.

Before she can pull the lever, I see a hatch open up from the ground and Preston pokes his head out. I roll my eyes as I listen to what they're saying.  _'No way will Pacifica_ _ **not**_ _pull the lever...right?!'_ She looks to my sister's motionless body, before looking to me.

My grin grows wider as Pacifica reaches for the lever, though she keeps hesitating because of that stupid bell. I cup my hands over my mouth, "Pacifica! You're a Northwest! But you don't have to be! Be who you want! Don't give in to the bell!"

"Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" she cries to her father, then smiles gratefully at me and clonks that lever.  _'Macie's pep-talking must have rubbed off on me...huh.'_

The front gates open and townsfolk start spilling in. The ghost thanks Pacifica and fades out, finally put to rest. Everyone who turned wood is now back to normal. I rush up and hug Mabel before going to Macie. She laughs and hugs back until I punch her in the shoulder. "Ow! What wassat for?" she slurs.  _'Must be from turning back, haha.'_

"That's for taking the blast for me! Again! I was supposed to be turned to wood, wasn't I?" She avoids my piercing gaze and rocks on her heels.

"Maybe...but I have a good reason!" she claims. I cross my arms and gesture for her to go on. "Well... remember what the Shape-shifter said?" I nod, "Well, technically, he did predict your final form would be the one he showed if you got turned to wood. But! I mean, we never saw in the show if you were disturbed or haunted by what happened, I mean you had nightmares that we never saw that  _I_ saw, so I thought to save you from that...I guess? I dunno, it was almost instinct..." She bites her lip.

I give her the biggest hug. "You are one of the best triplets a boy could have." She laughs at me. "Right, let's go back to Pacifica," I tell her and she nods as I lead the way. Getting to her, I lean a hand on her shoulder, "Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again." She glares but softens when landing her eyes on Macie. "Um, are, are you okay?"

"My joints and muscles are kinda stiff, but, thanks." Macie smiles.

I look down and grin, getting the attention of the girls, "Hey. Guess what we're standing on." They lift their feet to see our muddy shoes on the white carpet. We have a little fun knocking stuff over before she runs off to get someone to clean. Macie and I dance a little before McGucket comes up, doing his jig. "Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey-" I get cut off as he drags me and my sister around the corner.

"Ack! Really!" Said sister rubs her wrist when he lets go.

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think something terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!" I raise an eyebrow.

Pinching my nose, I sigh, "You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?" I walk off, dragging Macie, with a smile on my face.

"Really? You're just gonna write that off and never come back to what he said? Not very Dipper-like." I turn to my sister who spoke in her scolding manner.

"What? Is that bad?"

"No it's scripted, so don't worry about it."

"Then why bring it up!" I throw my arms up.

She laughs, "I've just wondered why you waved it off so easily, is all," I grumble. "Hey, look, Wendy's over there!"

I look around rapidly, "Wh-where?!"

Next thing I knew, I was left alone in the middle of the dance floor.  _'Macieeeeee!'_

**AngelPine: Is it wrong a part of me wants to see Macie turn into wood? Besides Weirdmageddon, this episode was one of the darkest things Disney dished out.**

**Me: I hope this chapter suffices your needs! I did it just for you! :D**


	73. He Is What He Seems

As I browse my laptop late at night, I suddenly start to float in mid-air, bumping my head shortly after because of how high I already am to the ceiling. "Really?" I whisper, rubbing my now tender head. I look down to see Dipper is also floating, and by the little thump from underneath me, I assume Mabel hit the bunk. After the little gravity surge, I finally fall asleep.

**~~Some time later; 5:56 AM~~**

I shoot straight up in bed, breathing heavily, tremendously out of breath. I grip my chest. My heart feels like it's beating a million miles a minute. I try to steady my breathing but to no avail. Panicking, I rush out of bed and jump onto the floor. I run out of the room and lock myself in the bathroom, sitting by the toilet in only an over-large sleep shirt. I forgot my phone on my bed, so now I'm stuck here on the bathroom floor, nauseous, but the ground is comfy for the time being.

The door knob wobbles, jostling me from my daze in and out of consciousness. "Hey, what gives?" the voice calls out from the other side.  _'Oh my gosh, what is Grunkle Stan doing up so early!?'_ I panic and get up too fast, banging my knee on the underside of the toilet bowl. I recoil and clench my teeth, seething in pain.  _'Freak, freak, freak!'_  I jump on one leg.

"Eh? Uh, heh- hey Grunkle Stan! What-what're you doin' here?" I try a conversation as I figure out a way to cover myself up.

He grumbles to himself before speaking, "Eh? Macie? What're you doin' with the door locked and the lights off?"

In my haste, I forgot the lights were still off, so I flick them on. "Uh, just sitting in the bathroom, that's- that's normal, right?" I feel like such a tool right now. "Do we have any spare towels?" I ask after he doesn't seem to want to respond.

"Err..." he trails off.

"Ugh! Just- can you get Mabel for me?!" I say irritably, my knee still throbbing.

"Yeesh alright!" I hear the man walk off and mumble, "Girls..."

***Sigh***

"Here ya go, literally had to drag her out of bed..." Stan's voice tells me then I feel him leave soon after.

"Mace? What's up!? I had a dream about some unicorns and it was awesome! But then Stan came along and dragged me out of bed. I was mad at first but then he said your name and here I am!" Mabel goes off in a tangent as I only half listen.

"Okay, Mabel, thanks for coming. I need you to grab me some clothes, please." I can practically feel her tilting her head.

"Uh, yeah no prob, what's up?" I turn on the sink and start washing my hands.

"Nothi-look, can I just have my clothes please?" As you can tell, I am not in the mood for talking about my problems at the moment. The indication that she left was the pitter-patter of her socked feet scurrying along the floor.

A minute passes and I open the door to let her hand me my clothes. I slip them on and then open the door fully, allowing the young girl in. "Heya!" she gleams.

"Heyyyy, okay I know you want an explanation, and I'm sure Stan does, too," I start.

"You're darn tootin' right I want an explanation!" I hear from downstairs. I shake my head, as does Mabel but she giggles.

"FIIINE! Let's go downstairs, then." Mabel follows me into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, two pairs of eyes don't blink and don't move from mine.  _'Yup. This is creepy.'_ "Sooo?" Mabel gestures for me to talk.

"Ugh! I woke up early this morning drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I didn't feel good so I went to the bathroom and sat on the ground, probably falling asleep at one point or another but I don't know. And NO, I do not know why I woke up like that, nor do I remember if I had a nightmare. Any questions?" They just gape at me. "What? You wanted to know!" I pout.

"Well, okay, but why don't you get your, I dunno, brother or sister if something like this happens?" Stan lifts a hand in question.

I sputter, "What!? I- okay, well, I didn't want to bother them, nor was I taking my time because as soon as I got up, I went to the bathroom. The only one who helps with these things is my mom anyway..." I frown, trailing off. Mabel gives me a sad face.

"Aww, Macie! I want to help, too!" She sits up in her seat.

I gesture to settle down, "Okay, okay, I  _might_  come to you next time, sound fair?" _'It's not fair.'_

"Yes!" she grins.  _'Well that was easy.'_

"Now that that's settled. Stan," he quirks an eyebrow, "what were  _you_  doing up so early?" I ask and he stiffens up, glancing at everything but me.

"Uh, I was-heh, what is this an interrogation?" He gets out of the chair fast, knocking it over. "I gotta go do mystery stuff!" Mabel and I turn our heads to watch as he hastily leaves the room.

"Uh, you know anything about that?" Mabel jabs her thumb towards the doorway.

"Uh, don't you have scrounging to do? You know, in random closets located throughout the shack, maybe find some illegal stuff?" I smirk as her eyes widen.

 ***Gasp***  "That's exactly what I was planning on doing today! ThanksMaciegottagobye!" she spits as she runs down the hall. I hear a thud. "I'm okay!" I burst into laughter.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Hot Belgian Waffles!~~**

After I eat a light breakfast, Dipper and Mabel come tumbling into the living room and standing in front of the TV I'm currently watching. "Uh, guys?" I ask, even though I can see their smirks and knowing looks. I decide to play the innocent role today. "Guys?" I repeat.

"Macie, we're gonna have a firework rooftop party with Grunkle Stan!" Mabel's braces shine brightly.

"Come on! We aren't doing this without you. Plus, I'm pretty sure you probably want to try this having seen us do it before...yeah?" Dipper tilts his head with a smile and his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, you're right." I jump up from my slouched position in the chair. "LET'S DO THIS!" The twins shout out with me and pull me to the roof.

When I climb the ladder to the spot we're holding our illegal outing, Stan is already up there with an ice cooler to one side and the box of fireworks to the other side. Dipper grabs an icy-pop from said cooler as I pick out a firework.

Stan picks out a sparkler and sits in the only lounge chair. Mabel's still sifting though the box when Stan takes reign and lights a Roman candle. "Here ya go, sweetie." He hands it to her since she's being way too indecisive. "Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan!"

"Light mine! Light mine!" I giddily jump in place as I impatiently wait for the old man to light my explosion.

"Heh heh, alright, here ya go." Mine starts to give off sparks when he lights it, causing me to freak out for a moment before holding it off the edge while calming down.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Mabel, who is standing right next to my ear, mind you, screams into the distance while firing off lots of Roman candles. I shoot a skyrocket, but it's a dud as it falls to the ground immediately with a disappointing 'floop' sound.

"Aww," I sideways pout. My back gets patted.

Turning around, I see Dipper with a pitiful smile on his face, "Haha, I know the feeling, Macie."

"Ohhhhh, you're gonna experience it," I laugh. He raises his left eyebrow. "You'll know it when it happens." I wave him off.

"Oookay- Uh oh..." I turn my head to match Dipper's gaze, who is now looking to the two bumbling police men walking up to us on the earth floor.

Blubs holds his hand up as we stay still, "Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" he asks. My twins and I look over to our authority figure.

Stan smiles mischievously, "Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" Saying that causes the twins to erupt in laughter.

Mabel brings her hand up in the air and yelling, "Heyyooo!"

"Well, I can't argue with that. Carry on." The men leave us to our illegal pyrotechnics.

"Hehe. But seriously, though, we should probably clean this up," Stan deadpans. I imagine the camera panning out to reveal a couple party banners on fire and the occasional pine tree.

I smirk and move my eyes over to Mabel on Stan's shoulders. "With water balloons?" she says adorably.

Shrugging, our Grunkle accepts, "I don't see why not."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Whatissat? A ladybug? _*Attempts to smack it*_ Eh?" -Grunkle Stan mistaking a laser sight for a ladybug!~~**

Giggling and running, I stock up on a couple water balloons while Mabel prowls around some bushes.  _'Where's Dipper? Never mind.'_  I inwardly chuckle at his attempts to outrun the ferocious and determined Mabel. Dipper laughs and then turns around and fires his balloon. It only goes about a foot from his outstretched arm before falling and splattering onto the sandy dirt.

"Seriously!" His irritation only lasts for a second before a look of realization dawns on him. Then he gets pelted with a water balloon projectile from Mabel spouting war cries. I smile behind my hiding place, then run out and smash my balloon onto my sister's face. She splutters and spits out a piece of latex before laughing and dragging me down onto the ground with her.

From his seat on the porch, Stan sighs and relaxes into the bench, "Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever." As he says this, the twins and I pile up a bunch of water filled balloons into a big leaf pile. We link our arms together and jump into it.

"Dumb things forever!" we all yell in glee while water trickles down our faces. _'That landing was rougher than I thought...'_  I rub my sore tailbone.

"To Grunkle Stan! Not just a great uncle..." Shooting Star lifts up her popsicle high into the air. Dipper does the same, finishing her sentence.

They also hand me another water balloon, silently telling me to hide it behind my bag, so I do so. "The greatest uncle!" Dipper cries.

On cue, we all throw out bullets to the man, causing him to laugh and wipe water off his face. "Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do."

I get up, feeling uncomfortable in my soggy clothes, while the others stay on the ground and Dipper shoves Mabel. "Hey guys," I gain their attention, "I'll be right back, gonna go change."

"Wait." Stan stops me. "Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you. It's um," scratching his chin, he avoids eye contact, "Well it's complicated. I... I'm gonna go refresh my soda." The twins look confused as our great uncle chickens out, stepping away quickly. I run up to him.

"Stan? You're drinking out of a can, you can't just refresh it... What were you gonna tell us?"

"Uh, look kid, I meant I was gonna get another soda..." He tires to throw me off.

"Grunkle Stan, keeping a secret is bad if it ends up getting out before you tell it. I should know. Look, you should just tell the twins," I explain.

"Tell- tell them what? What do you know? You're just a kid!" he panics.

"Just- just don't make the same mistake I did, alright?" I start to get annoyed. All of a sudden I see a glowing red dot land on Stan's shoulder. He notices it, too.

"What is that, a ladybug?" He slaps it. I shrug innocently, but when I do, I see a red dot on my shoulder as well. _'Oh no.'_

"Grunkle Stan...?" I draw out worriedly.

"What the-? Oh, oh no!" When my Grunkle screams this, he gets pinned down by an agent. More dots appear on me as well and I get pinned to the ground, too.

"Seriously!?" I groan from under the weight of a grown man. Agent Trigger walks up and talks into his communication device.

"Target secure! Take the house!" Helicopters fly overhead as agents spill out and, well, take the house. I assume Dipper and Mabel are secured, given that I can hear an agent say that some kids were secure. The men pick me and Stan up off the ground and bring us over to where all the police cars are.

"Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!" Stan yells but then gets his face slammed into the hood of a car. "Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants  _this_  much arresting?"

I stand in the midst of everything, not sure what to do at this point. "Macie?!" Turning my head to the left, I see my twins run up to me, confusion and worry etched on both faces. Mabel hugs me as Dipper checks me over. "What happened? What's going on?!" Mabel's question goes unanswered as Dipper asks another on top of it.

"The government guys? I thought you were eaten by zombies?" His eyes are wide enough to be saucers. Powers explains it while Trigger whines about  _how_ he explains it, while I struggle with the cuffs on my raw wrists.

Powers then holds up a digital tablet and shows off footage of someone in a haz-mat suit stealing barrels of toxic waste, explaining that it happened at 4 o'clock that morning.

The other agents take Stan away as he pleads his innocence. Mabel steps up, "Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!"

The black haired man kneels down. "Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" Dipper continuously keeps looking at me, but I try to ignore him.

I try to think of something witty to say, but I can't find the right words.

"Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man. Sorry to break it to you kids but you don't know your uncle at all." Powers walks away as Trigger escorts us into the van. Sitting in the back seats, we all turn to look at Stan in the other car. He bangs on the window.

"Kids, you gotta believe me! For once I'm actually innocent! Kids!" His vehicle drives off and we're left alone in a car with Trigger.

"Macie. This is extremely serious. You have to tell us what's happening." Dipper grips my shoulders and firmly glares into my eyes.

"Wha-I,I can't! What would you do if I wasn't here?" I shove him off, feeling claustrophobic.

"We-we-we-we aren't talking about that right now. You're here, and this is the kind of universe we're living in!" Dipper stutters. "You need to tell us. Please." Mabel looks back and forth between us since shes in the middle of us. "Is Stan actually doing what the agents say he's doing?!" Before I can answer, Mabel punches Dipper with denial.

"Dipper, this is crazy. There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name! Macie, I'm right, right?!"

_'Well now the pressure's on... Ugh.'_

"Guys, I'm not telling you anything, okay!? How would this episode play out if you knew what was gonna happen!"

"What, so we're just gonna sit in the dark while you know when things are gonna happen, or if Grunkle Stan is actually doing what he's doing!?" Dipper whisper shouts.

"You guys really think that the episode is gonna play like that?! You think Grunkle Stan is doing what some- some agents say!? He's your Grunkle! Why don't you trust him!?"

"We do! That's why we want you to tell us he's innocent!" Mabel smiles sadly and hopefully.

"No. Look. Guys, you gotta think, Dipper use that big brain of yours and think about how you're gonna clear his name," I say firmly. Dipper glares at me and reluctantly starts thinking.

"Hmm...wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Stan say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!"

"There you go!" I clap my hands. He punches my shoulder. "Ow..."

"I have an idea on how to get us out of here!" Mabel whispers to us. We give her the thumbs up, though Dipper mumbles under his breath.

"Yeah well I bet Macie already knew of this plan..."

I cross my arms. "You do know I'm literally one seat away from you, right? I can hear you! And if you want to insult me, use my real name because it's just weird if I'm being insulted with a different name!" I roll my eyes.

"Guys, stop fighting," Mabel commands, then huffs, "Done!"

"Huh?" Dipper says confused. I point to the road. He looks and screams as we start tumbling down a hill.

"Mayday! Mayday! Agent down!" Trigger cries into his ear piece. We crash into a tree and Mabel kicks our door open.

"Haha!" she yells in victory as I stumble out and Dipper wobbles behind me.

"Requesting backup!" the agent demands. I grab his ear piece and crush it onto the ground, enjoying the satisfying feeling of it smashing into a million little pieces.

"Come on Mace and Dip, let's go clear our uncle's name!" Mabel leads the way.

From underneath the tree branch he's stuck under, Triggers tsks, "Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before."

I pull Dipper away from listening. "Hey! I was trying to hear what he says!" He rips his arm out of my grasp.

"Listen, it's not worth it, okay?" I sigh when he glares at me, "Look, you're just gonna have to trust me. This is when things start to get real, and you need to be in the right mind to do what needs to be done!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but, it's hard to just stand by while  _you_ know what's happening and what's going to happen, while Mabel and I don't!" His fists clench in anger.

"Yes but you just have to follow your instincts on what you should do, follow the script even if you don't know it." Hopefully my smile will lift his spirits.

"Fine, yeah, you-you're right. Let's go."

"Right." We make our way back to the shack we call home.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan being exactly what he seems...An old, lovable, conman!~~**

After we sneak pass some distracted guards, we get into Stan's office. "Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" Dipper asks as they both start looking around.

I shake my hands in nervousness. "Okay, it's the jackalope, so please just-go uh, figure this out, I don't feel good," I tell them, my shaking getting faster. Mabel grabs me and sits me on the floor with her as Dipper uncovers the secrets. We watch the tapes to the part where Stan was here. We fast forward it to when Stan leaves, then doesn't come back for a while.

"Uh oh..." Dipper whispers, clicking the fast forward button again.

We don't see him come back for hours, so Mabel shakily laughs, "Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!" she suggests.

"For hours on end?" I ask, "I don't think so."

"Mace, you know what's happening, keep your snide remarks to yourself, I bet what Mabel said was scripted, eh?" Dipper smirks.

I laugh, nodding with agreement. Then I double over in pain. "Ooooh, ow..." I grip my sides as they ache immensely.

"What's wrong!?" Mabel panics.

"Nothin, just- uh, cramps, probably a minor attack, just, do what you gotta do, I don't know why I'm hurting right now," I tell them while Mabel rubs my shoulder.

"O-okay, let us know if anything happens, kay?" Dipper frowns. I nod. I must have nodded off into the world of slumber, because next thing I knew, Mabel and Dipper were looking at an array of newspaper clippings scattered along the floor.

"Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!" Dipper paces, then sees me awake. "Macie! You  _have_ to help us. Stan is supposedly dead, and there were all these ID's and-and." I stop him before he can start hyperventilating.

"Dip-Dipper! Calm down, relax- wait, wrong word for this, chill out for a second!" I get him to stop moving, which is a plus. "I know this is hard to find out, but I promise you, everything will turn out okay. I can't stand seeing you guys like this anymore, heck, Mabel's on the verge of tears!" I gesture to the poor girl sifting through articles. Taking a deep breath, slightly wincing in pain, I tell them, "Grunkle Stan is your Grunkle, but he's been doing something secret for the past thirty years. The government caught him and now he's trying to get back here to finish what he started. Ugh, I can't believe I gave in and told you! This could ruin the whole show!"

"Macie, Mace, thank you," Dipper says sincerely, his hand placed atop my shoulder.

"Just, don't mess anything up." I return the twins' smiles.

"Guys, look at this," Mabel says slowly, holding up the code to the vending machine.

"It's the vending machine, let's go guys. Hang on, gotta get some ibuprofen." We make a pit stop in the kitchen. I swallow some pills and we get in front of the machine.

Soos is in front as well, guarding it. "Soos?" Dipper asks, not believing his eyes.

"Ahh! Oh, kids? Where've you been?" Soos smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, deciding to play a little into the script, because, why not.

"Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought  _I_  loved snacks," the handyman laughs innocently.

Dipper throws his arms out, "Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside."

Mabel doesn't say, 'Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding', probably because she now knows it's not a big misunderstanding.

"Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life." Our friend body blocks the face of the vending machine. Dipper nods at us and we pull out our hands.

"Sorry, Soos," Mabel and I say at the same time, then blow glitter into the poor man's eyes. He freaks out and slaps his hands over his face. Dipper jumps him as I stand back and wipe the sparkles off my hands.

Beeping sounds spill over the kids' battle cries. The door releases and opens to reveal the secret passageway. Soos leads the way, awing, "It's like something from a video game..."

"Or a dream..." Mabel whispers.

"Or a nightmare..."  _'Always so pessimistic, huh Dipper?'_

**_The picture of Dipper and Mabel, now including Macie, cracks and falls over._ **


	74. Return From The Upside Down ButNotReally

**Yes the title is a nod to Stranger Things XD**

**No, I do not watch it but everyone else I know is crazy about it.**

It's dark. The only source of light is the luminous glow of blue from the giant portal in the next room over. No one speaks a word, not even a sound erupts from anyone's mouth, as they slowly inspect little things strewn about the lab floor. I just now notice how shaky my body is. My hands shiver and my knees wobble.  _'Why, though? I know what's gonna happen, so why do I feel so...anxious?'_

Dipper looks around suspiciously and almost angrily. Mabel tries to calm him down with rationalizing. I look down and see a picture frame faced down onto the cement ground. I bend down, pick it up and turn it over. It's a photo of Mabel and Dipper, like the one in the show, but I'm in there as well. We're all smiling. _'I don't remember this being taken...'_

Mabel sees the picture and takes it, smiling sadly and waving it to Dipper. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" She looks to me for the answer.

"Guys, I shouldn't be the one to tell you about this, you need to figure it out yourself," I say. Dipper looks away while Mabel frowns and Soos looks confused. "Just," I sigh deeply, "just trust Stan, okay?"

"Y-yeah, we will. Thanks Macie." Dipper nods and walks over to the main desk. "Wh-what!?" he shouts, taken aback. "It can't be... it's impossible. The  _other_  two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" he yells, kicking the desk. Then he turns to me and points at my face. I throw my hands up defensively. "Macie! You- you knew, you knew he had them! And- and copied mine! Why- why didn't you say something!"

I don't speak, only look around nervously. Everyone is staring at me, but thankfully Soos comes to my rescue. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill little dude. How could Macie have known about this?" Soos blocks Dipper from jumping me.

"Soos..." Mabel speaks up, "We should talk... Later though..." she tells him quietly. He nods apprehensively.

"Macie. Why?" Dipper sounds defeated.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" I cry, "I didn't want to ruin everything, this is how it's suppose to go! The show goes like this!" I shake.

"Yeah, but it's not just the show anymore, is it? You're here and things are different! You should have told us! I don't know if we can trust Stan, given what we've seen, what he's lied to us about. How do we know if we can even trust YOU?" Tears prick the corner of the boy's eyes.

"Dipper! Calm down you're upsetting her!" Mabel yells on top of his voice.

"Y-yeah, maybe  _he's_ the author?" the handyman tells us his theory. Dipper only gets angrier.

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he  _is_  a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan! But we wouldn't know because someone didn't tell us this key detail!" He glares at me.

"Dipper- look, please just listen!" I stay in my place stiffly, "Stan isn't doing anything bad! You have to trust me on this one. I know this is hard, but all will be explained! This morning, he-Stan was going to explain, but chickened out. I ran up to him and tried to get him to explain sooner so this wouldn't happen! Okay? I tried, I tried my hardest but I just can't do anything right!" I don't notice my voice cracking. "I didn't want this to happen, I wanted to keep you and Mabel happy and safe, but I couldn't even do that!" My nails dig deep into my palms from clenching my fists too hard.

I start hyperventilating. Mabel grabs my shoulders and tries to get me to look into her face, but I refuse so she panics. "Dipper! She's having a panic attack!" To me, her voice sounds like I'm underwater and she's not. The only thing I can feel at the moment is the pain in my sides, the nausea in my stomach and my whole body shivering. I can hear shouting, but it sounds distant.

 _'Why do I have to be such a coward? I can't do anything right, I have mental problems and now Dipper hates me. Why did this happen to me? Why me? I shouldn't be here...'_  I space out, I assume as I feel dizzy and my eyes aren't really focusing on anything right now.  _'I feel like I'm gonna pass out.'_  I fall back onto the floor, just staring up to the ceiling.

Everything is moving, well, not counting the actual moving people in the room, but everything that  _shouldn't_ be moving, is moving. My hands are frozen and my body is still shivering. I keep my throat closed from fear of throwing up.  _'Something feels warm.'_ I slowly move my head to the right, so I don't get more sick than I already am, and squeeze whatever is in my right hand. It's Mabel's warm hand.

"-acie? Macie can you hear me?" _'That's...Mabel, yeah, what is she doing? Shouldn't she be doing what she needs to be doing right about now?'_

"Wha-?" I shakily spit out.

"Oh my gosh, Macie are you alright?!" she cries into my ear, though I don't really notice since there's already ringing in them.

"Macie, please, you have to help us shut off the portal! It activates in less than a minute!" Dipper appears in my point of view.

"I- I thought you hated me now..." I whisper.

"What? No! I'm so sorry, I really am, I shouldn't have exploded like that, but if we don't shut this down, it could destroy the universe!"

"Yaaay, maybe then I'll actually die..." I weakly shake a fist in the air.

"Macie!" Mabel cries again.

"Katherine." My heads stops pounding after hearing Dipper say that. "Please. I am so, so, sorry, and I will never doubt you again." My vision clears up and I can actually see the tears running down his face.

"You three need to turn the key things in the room over there. Then the button to shut it down will open," I explain, out of breath.

"Do we actually shut it down?" Mabel asks.

"Nah, just do what feels right." I smile. They return it and nod, running into the other room and doing what I told them to. The elevator beeps and I turn over to see Stan rushing out of the doors.

"Kid? What're you doin' here?"

"Never mind that, go stop your niece and nephew." I point to the room. He looks reluctant to just let my lie on the floor, but seeing that Dipper is about to press the button, he runs ahead.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" Stan's voice erupts and echos throughout the cavern-like room. I get up, feeling slightly better, and walk into the room as well. Dipper looks to me, looking relieved.

"And I should trust you  _why?!_  After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper asks, though he doesn't look as angry as he did in the show.

I watch as Stan puts his hands out to try and stop Dipper from making any sudden moves, "Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-!" his dialogue gets interrupted by the beeping of his watch. "Oh, no, brace yourselves!" Gravity shifts and we float into the air.

Mabel comes over to me and hugs me while we fly. The guys all fight. We end up getting caught in a nearby cable. "Macie?" she whisper to me. Dipper must have seen us, because we hear him yell to us.

"Mabel, Macie! Hurry! Shut it down!" At the end of his sentence, he mouths, 'Right?'

I smile and nod no and gesture to keep playing. "No! Mabel, Macie, wait! Stop! Aah!" Stan tries but gets tackled by Soos. "Soos! What are you doing? I gave you an order!" The handy man only shakes his head defiantly.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!"

 _'Ah, I love Soos...'_  Mabel takes my hand and drags me down with her to hold onto the pole with the shiny red button on top.

"Grunkle Stan, I wanna believe you, but-" Mabel whimpers.

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" He explains fast. Mabel looks to me and I nod sadly. Another surge blasts Dipper, Soos, and Stan into the wall, trapping them there while Mabel and I hang on for dear life.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!"

"Macie," Dipper sighs, "please help us." He puts his head down, giving up.

"Grunkle Stan, we trust you," I say firmly and release my and my sister's hands. We start floating up as everything goes white.

When I can finally open my eyes, everything is dark and broken. Mabel is next to me, as well as my brother. They both get up and rub their heads. We see someone walk out of the portal and pick up the journal. I smile as the twins shake their heads, Dipper speaking first, "What...? Who  _is_ that?" he asks, amazed and confused.

Mabel looks me over. "Are you alright, Mace?" She checks under my arms and on my stomach. Flushing, I shove her off and laugh.

"I'm okay, thanks Mabel."

Stan gets up as well, answering Dipper's question, "The author of the journals... My brother."

_'I'm just glad nothing else different happened... What if the Stan twins were triplets because I was here? That would have been terrible...'_

Jaw hanging, eyes bulging, Mabel deadpans, "Is this the part where one of us faints?"

"Ohoho, I'm on it dudes," Soos says and promptly faints, causing a slew of dust to gather in the air.

Dipper stares at me, his jaw also hanging low. I take a seat, knowing we'll be down here for a while, to try and steady my still shaking body and shortness of breath.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love each and every one of them so don't stop! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, the pressure is weighing down on Macie's shoulders as she struggles to not help the twins who pressure her into telling them.**

**Ghost Man: You know, I'm starting to see Macie as partly evil and partly inflicting self-harm on herself. Without testing anything related to the universe and having so much knowledge, she's allowing things to happen just because "something might happen" without even testing this scientifically. Even children test wooden bridges to see if they're safe. Macie's just being scared of rocking the boat she's been forced to ride.**

**My Answer: Macie is me, and in real life I'm a very anxious person, so when things are written on paper on how they are supposed to go, I'm gonna try my best to keep it like that, so I don't have anxiety for not knowing what's next. Macie isn't evil (Why would you think that? XD) and she isn't self-harming either. Don't worry though, big things are going to happen now that Ford's in the picture and Bill knows (somewhat) about Macie.**

**Thank you as well to Angel Pines, LumpyApple, Nina EverBlade, Hourglass Cipher, Guest, Night Kitten3, and everyone else who reviews!**

**I'd also like to announce that we have hit, as of right when I'm typing this, 21,322 views on alone! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And all of my Wattpad readers as well, I thank you for starring my chapters!**


	75. A Tale Of Two

Wiggling myself into a corner between the wall and a rock, I get comfy as my heart rate starts to slow down to normal speed.

Stan steps up and opens his arms wide, speaking to his brother, "Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" only to get socked in the face from said brother. "Oh! Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"Hah!" I laugh to myself from his reaction.  _'You can't not laugh at it!'_  Now time to sit through all this dialogue!

"This was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?!" Ford bites.

"Warnings, schmarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi side burn dimension?" the other twin retorts. I yawn.

"Man, I can't wait to go to sleep tonight," I say through my yawn. Dipper, who is standing in front of me, stiff as a tree, speaks shakily with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Why?"

"Cuz I like sleeping," I deadpan. He snorts. _'Mission accomplished: Make Dipper laugh to lighten him up a bit! I wouldn't be surprised if I could see the anxiety radiating off of him.'_

"M-Macie, I know you know what's going on and all...but I don't and- holy smokes is that really the author!?" Dipper squeals while gripping his hat.

"Yup," is all I say to trigger a high-pitched screech. Ford and Stan's quarrel goes on for a bit longer until the former pins the latter down onto the ground. Mabel steps up.

"Hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yells. Looking aghast, Ford actually notices the other people in the room besides himself and his brother.

"Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?" He directs the last part towards Soos, who laughs and agrees.

"They're your family, Poindexter. Shermy's grandkids," Grunkle Stan says matter-of-factly, gesturing to us three.

"I-I have two nieces and a nephew?" Ford's voice wavers with multiple emotions. He kneels down to Mabel's level and shakes her hand happily, "Greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a  _really_  long time."

Giggling, Mabel shakes back ferociously, "Whoa, a six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!"

"Hehe, I like this kid. She's weird." The old man jabs a thumb to her, speaking to his brother.

My eyes widen when my other great uncle directs his focus on me, instead of Dipper. "Greetings!" he greets, now standing in front of me. Feeling towered, I scoot away.

"Hi." I wave awkwardly. His face contorts to confusion.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Ford snaps his fingers, "You were knocking on my door, can't remember when...I just know that it was snowing at the time..." he trails off, pondering.

"Uhh...yeah that was me...so?"

"It was?! How- what-?"

I cut him off. "It was a time-travel mishap and I wanted to say 'hi' was all but I ran away instead," I explain. He nods with a hand to his chin.

"Macie, I didn't know you were doing that when we were there!" Mabel comes up.

"Well...I thought it'd be funny, I dunno," I speak quietly and rub the nape of my neck.

"Macie, huh? I like it. Very cunning girl right here," Ford complements and turns around to speak to Stan at the last part.

I turn to Dipper who is now pacing, but seeing that it's his turn to introduce himself, he panics like normal, "I-I can't believe it! You're the author of the journals!"

Ford, albeit confused, and maybe a little surprised, smiles and take out his journal, "You read my journals?"

"I haven't just read them, I've  _lived_  them!" Now pacing in circles, Dipper continues, "I've been waiting for so long to meet you, I-I don't know what to say I have so many question I-" and now Dipper starts his scripted hyperventilating. Mabel rushes over and pats his back while he tries to calm himself. "Hmmpf! No-no, false alarm. Hmmpf! Just gotta ride it out!" I plug my ears to block out his sounds.

"Listen, there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does  _anyone else_  know about this portal?" Stanford cuts in and addresses our uncle.

Said man waves him off nonchalantly, "No, just us. Also maybe the entire U.S. government."

"The  _what_!?" Ford shrieks.

The TV in the other rooms plays sound from the outside, showing all the agents surrounding the building, "Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find Stan Pines and those kids!" Powers says from overground.

Sighing, Ford speaks, "Okay. It's all right. We've got a  _while_  before they find this room. We just need to lay low and  _think of a plan_."

Mabel, who was building a dirt mound at the time, stands up and claps, "Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?"

I roll my eyes, "Way to be straight to the point, Mabes." She sticks her tongue out at me and chortles. "Ford!" I jump up. He turns to me. "What went on in the portal for thirty years, eh?" I ask.  _'You can only get so much info from the fan journal!'_

"Uhh..." He scratches his head.

Mabel cuts in, "No! We gotta know their backstory, Macie!" she whines. Then, cupping half her lips, she whispers, "Plus, you already know, right?"

I slouch my shoulders, "Yes, Mabel. I already know. I just wanted some variation."

"Well, me and Dip want to know! Right Dipper!?" she calls to the boy who is having troubles standing up. He silently gives us a thumbs up. "There, see? Tell us Stan!" Mabel gushes at Stan.

"Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley," Ford says.

"Stanley?!" I must have jumped five feet into the air from how Dipper surprised me.  _'I mean, he wasn't directly behind me a second ago!'_

I slow my breathing while Dipper quietly chuckles and pats my back. Then I steal Mabel's line, "But, your name is Stanford." I nudge Dipper in his side with my elbow teasingly, smiling and showing him that I already knew. He frowns, shoves me forward, and then laughs at my demise.

Ford, however, did not find any of this funny as he turns around to his brother with anger, "Wait, you took  _my_  name?! What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!"

I watch as my brother, adorably, puts his hands on his hips and pouts, "Yeah, Grunkle Stan, no more lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?"

"And what happened between you and your brother?" Mabel adds.

"Ugh! I just wanna go home!" I complain out loud. "I need something to eaaaat!" I lift my hand up to show that my blood sugar is low. Dipper sighs and holds it, stopping it from shaking and warming it at the same time.

Soos takes a seat next to me. "I hope all this aligns  _exactly_  with my fanfic, Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed."

"Soos," I lay a hand on his belly, "I freaking love you." He laughs and gives me a sideways hug.

"Love you dudes, too!" I grin and Dipper laughs, then Mabel runs and jumps onto the man, laughing as well.

"Okay okay okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. It all started... a lifetime ago... nineteen sixty something." Stan starts.

I whisper to the boy next to me, "Psst, Dipper, I've heard this story a billion times and now I don't even have the visual to watch it with, what do I do?!"

Dipper groans and wipes his face from my accidental spit take, "Mace, I know this must be very boring for you-"

I nod and hum in agreement.

"-but Mabel and I haven't heard it, or Soos for that matter, so, uh- why don't you just go on your phone?" he suggests.

"But there's no internet down here!" I moan, waving my phone in the air.

"Macie! Shush! Stan's talking!" Dipper puts his finger to my lips, silencing me. I pout and lay my head on his lap, getting comfy for the long haul.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: You, as the reader reading this, probably not wanting to read through all of the backstory dialogue.~~**

Stan is just about done with the backstory, so I tune in to the end. "I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids," he says solemnly.

Dipper lifts my head gently, so I get up and straighten my back out. Twisting and turning, I hear it pop satisfyingly.  **(Editor's note- yes, she does this in real life. In fact, she did it just as I read that last sentence. So gross, yet so awesome. Sorry, carry on...)**  "So all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Dipper sighs as I rub my tired eyes.

"That's okay, kid. I probably wouldn't have believed me either." Stan ruffles my brother's hair. Before I can add anything in, we hear voices from upstairs.

"I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" was the muffled voice of Trigger.

Stan panics and grips his head, "Oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!"

Mabel grabs and tugs on my arm, following suit with our uncle, "What do we do!?"

Popping his knee in the process of getting up, Soos joins the panic circle, "Aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes."

"Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" Dipper exclaims, pulling out the memory gun.

Ford guffaws and takes it with a smile, "Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency..." He plugs in and messes around with a few wires. "There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!"

We do as he says and I wince as a loud ringing sound erupts in my ears. The noise is revolting and seems to be lasting for decades, but in reality, it stopped after a minute. After it's done, Ford rushes out to deter the agents and send them off. I pick at my ears while the twins grin to each other. "Mace, let's go!" Dipper calls out, already on his way upstairs.

"You guys go on ahead," I shout back, then pat Mabel on the shoulder, "hey, don't give me that look, I'm okay, just go with Dippin' Dots." I smile. She returns it, nods, and takes off.

I release my smile and turn to my other relative, "Stan, you okay?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah 'malright, kid," he reassures me a little too fast.

"Well..." I rub my heel into the dirt, "I think what you did was pretty heroic and amazing if it's any consolation, and I'm sure Ford will say thank you one of these days." I timidly glance up to look at the old man's face.

He smiles longingly and thanks me whole-heartedly.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The perpetual motion machine! It just wasn't in the cards...~~**

Dipper, Mabel, and I are all in our shared bedroom, getting ready for bed, while Mabel presses her cheek against the door, listening in to the twins downstairs. "Did you hear what they said? I think Grunkle Ford said they're gonna buy us puppies made of ice cream. Might be wishful thinking, though," she says breathlessly.

Dipper sighs and lays down on his bed. From atop mine, I quirk an eyebrow at him and he only shrugs. "I don't know if this is good or bad. I wanted to meet the author, but..." he trails off and surprises me by looking directly into my eyes. "Macie, things don't...you know...get ruined now, right? Like, what happened if Mabel did press the button?" the boy stresses. I frown.

"Guys, look, Mabel trusting Stan is scripted! Everything turns out fine, I mean what kind of TV show would this be? Well I mean, it's already pretty dang dark for Disney..." I mumble and draw out my thoughts.

"Dipper, you don't think we'll turn out like Stan and Ford, do you?" Mabel interrupts my thinking.

"W-what? What do you mean?" was Dipper's shaky reply.

"I mean, they used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me you won't get stupid?" I don't cut in to the twins' conversation. Underneath me, I hear Mabel's bed thump with the force of her body.

"M-Macie? Will something like that h-happen?" Looking into Dipper's eyes, I can see that he is upset about this.

"Of course not, silly, you're Dipper and Mabel; Mystery Twins! You guys help each other...you'll be fine." I beam with all my might.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not as stupid as you, dum-dum." I smile as Dipper teases his twin sister.

"Good night, stupid," Mabel bids.

"Night, stupid," Dipper returns and flips over on his side, turning off the light and closing his eyes.

"You okay, Mabes?" I ask, knowing she didn't close her eyes.

"How did you know I was still awake?" I don't answer and she continues after a silent minute, "Never mind, don't answer that. But to answer  _your_ question, I guess not really..."

"Look," I sigh, "the bond you two share is far greater than any kind I have with you two combined, and knowing that should give you the confidence to strive for greater things. Stan and Ford may have ended off with a bad quarrel. Their relationship is strained because of what happened. But you guys are not them! Things will be different with you two, I know it, and I'm going to make sure of it. I'm here for a reason, and I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste. You guys are the best and I won't let anything happen to you both if I have any say in it."

The only response I hear are giggles and a sniffle. "Thanks Mace, you're the best from-a-different-dimension-triplet ever!" I laugh.

"Night stupid." I turn over and close my eyes.

"Night, stupid." I faintly hear from below.

_When I woke up that night, the mark on my wrist was gone._


	76. Conflict, Conflict, and More Conflict

While the Mystery Shack is closed for repairs, the twins and I lounge around in the gift shop with Grunkle Stan. Mabel binged on a bag of Cheese Boodles, or  _Cheeto Puffs_  if you will. She whoops when finishing the last puff, "I just ate a bag of Cheese Boodles without using my hands. Lazy Tuesday, you are delivering in a  _big_  way!"

Stan, who is behind the counter, agrees with a chuckle, "Heh. Yeah. It's nice to finally have a day where nothing interesting happens whatsoever." The irony strikes us at that moment, as Ford comes barreling out of the vending machine with a Cycloptopus wrapped around his arm.

I scream out of surprise, while everyone else screams out of terror. "Get down! Don't let it taste human flesh!" Ford warns.

"What is it?!" Dipper asks.

"Can we keep it!?" Mabel gushes obliviously. _'Did she not hear his warning of not letting it taste human flesh?!'_

We wait a little bit with panic flowing through the room before Stanford finally catches the darn thing. Grumbling, Stan crosses his arms. "Great. Now get it outta here. It smells like if death could barf," he says as Ford is walking back through the secret door.

I suddenly get pushed out from my place on the ground, almost falling but thankfully keeping my balance, by Dipper who is holding Journal 2 like a life line. "Great Uncle Ford! You need any help with that? I've read all about these creatures in your journal, and I think I know how to-" The poor boy gets cut off before he can fan-girl anymore.

"No! I'm sorry, Dipper, but the dark weird road I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow. Well, call me for dinner!" And the door closes with Ford behind and Dipper looking depressed.

"Dip! Don't be depresso, have some espresso!" I try. The only response I get is a weak mumble at most.

 _'Welp, my plan failed...'_ I sigh. "Aww, Dipper, don't take it so hard." Mabel tries to console the sulking boy.

Before I can add in, or he could retort, Stan interrupts by smacking Dipper in the head with a rolled up newspaper, "No,  _do_  take it hard. Take it hard and serious. My brother is a dangerous know-it-all, and the stuff he's messing with is even worse. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him, you hear me?" The twelve year old pouts like a nine year old.

"But, Grunkle Stan, all summer long I've wanted to know who the author of the journal was. Now the guy lives in our basement and I can't even talk to him," he argues.

"Don't worry about what's in the basement. You belong up here with me and your sisters!" Stan exclaims over-dramatically.

"Yeah! Besides, the season finale of Duck-tective is airing this Friday! That's all the mystery you'll need  _this_  week. Quack with us, Dipper! Quack, quack quack quack..." Mabel starts trailing off, quacking immensely.

"Huha, yeah! Quack quack, quack quack..." the old man joins with our silly sister.

"Dip- who cares if Ford isn't paying attention to you, I mean, he's probably super busy maintaining the portal stuff," I start, waving my hands around, "plus- Mabel, PLEASE!" I glare at the still quacking girl. She quiets down a bit. "Anyway...plus," I continue, "I'm here! And I'll be glad to do stuff with you, like...well, I- don't- I don't know what we'd do but whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Gee, thanks, Macie..." Dipper trudges out of the room.

"I know, I'm grea- wait a sec!"  _'There was sarcasm in his voice! That little-'_ I chase after him.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Mabel's letter to her parents: Dear Mom and Dad, we've been in Gravity Falls for a few months and so much has happened! Just yesterday gravity reversed itself, almost destroying the universe and** _**totally** _ **wrecking the whole town! But the coolest part of the summer was when Grunkle Stan's twin brother came out of this portal-thingy. Now we have** _**two** _ **grunkles for the price of one! And they are** _**adorable** _ **together!~~**

I lounge on Grunkle Stan's favorite chair, not really paying attention to the television, but to Mabel, who is writing a letter to her parents... _'our parents?'_  Dipper comes bursting through the doorway, waving some box around in his hand and spouting nonsense. "Mabel! Macie! You'll never guess what I found- Okay well Macie, you might,- but Mabel, you'll never guess what I found at the store today!" he says all in one breath.

Mabel, not seeing that he's holding what he's talking about, jumps up and exclaims, "Dogs! Dogs with hats!" Dipper gives me a sideways glance and I just shrug and face-palm.

"No, it's my favorite fantasy-talking, level-counting, statistics-and-graph-paper-involving game of all time," shoving it into our faces, I get a face full of musty smelling box by yours truly, "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons! Wanna play it with me?"

"Roooollll credits..." I mock snap my fingers. _'I never learned to snap my fingers, don't judge me!'_

Dipper immediately waves my weird comment off, obviously not getting it, but whatever.

"Well, I do like unicorns, and that Hot Elf looks promising. How do you play?" She grins brightly and tugs me down onto the ground with her, making an 'oomf' sound erupt from my lips in surprise. I pout and begrudgingly agree to play while crossing my arms.

"The rules are simple," Dipper opens the FIRST book of rules, "first, you roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis power orb. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over, which is  _inverse_  to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel."

I moan loudly, "Please, pleeeease speak English!" I only receive a glare from the nerdy boy I call my brother.

Apparently the girl next to me just glossed over the hard understanding words because all she wants to know is about riding unicorns. "And  _then_  we ride unicorns?" she asks gleefully.

 _'Girl, you gonna hate unicorns in a few episodes...'_  I smirk, until Dipper catches me spacing off. I cough and look away awkwardly.

"Yes!" Dipper smiles.

"And a one, two..." I count quietly while Mabel gasps.

"And no," he continued, and it was all she needed to hear to pout and be all depressed.

"There we go..." I roll my head.

"First, we make a graph," Pine Tree explains, holding up a piece of, you guessed it, graph paper.

Groaning, Mabel makes a banner hand motion across her face, "This is like Homework: The Game.

"Aw come on Mabel... Macie, help me out?" Dipper pleads.

I shake my head and put my hands up in a 'what the heck' manner.

"Oh wow, look, it's Soos!" Mabel gets up and points to the large man who made his presence known by waving and happily saying hi.

"Huh. Hey, Soos, up for a little game of D, D, & More D?"

I snort.

I hear a growl and look up to see Dipper shooting daggers, so I quickly look away and pretend not to be laughing anymore. While Mabel took the chance to get the heck out of dodge, I attempt to escape as well...only to get pinned down by my stupid brother as he continues his conversation with Soos like all of this is normal.

"Aw, sorry, Dipper, I don't go in for that pen and paper kind of stuff. I'm more of an F CLORPer," I hear the handyman apologize.

"Gosh what have you been eating?!" I groan from under his weight.

I get ignored when Dipper asks Soos what he means by F CLORPer. "A wha-?"

"Foam and Cardboard Legitimate Outdoor Role Play. It is where a passionate brethren of craftsman bring their dreams to magical reality." I bite the arm that holds me down, gaining a squeak from the culprit.  _'Really?! How did I get pinned down by that!?'_ I run off to gain my bearings.

 _'I guess I'll sit with Mabel here...'_ I think to myself while sitting down at the dinner table. After Soos leaves, Stan walks in and Dipper jumps at his chance for another player. _'But did he really think he'd get Grunkle Stan to play_ _ **THAT**_ _with him? I mean, come on, at least suggest Monopoly, er- whatever this dimension's version of that is called, or somethin'...'_

Good thing I didn't space out too much because when I come to, Stan is doing...something. "When facing yon adversaries, shield thyself under an elfin buttress."

"Haha! Say that again!" Mabel looks up from her note and points her pencil towards her great uncle.

"Buttress!" The oldest person in the room waggles his butt.  ***Sigh***

"Hey! Laugh all you want. You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it," Dipper frowns and exits the room.

"Oh- come on guys! Why you gotta be so hard on Dip?" I throw my hand out in front of me.

"That kid's a nerd and needs to learn how to do more fun stuff, like gamble...er..maybe not that," Stan mumbles the last part to himself, although I could hear loud and clear.

I scoff and chase after the saddened pre-teen.

I find him at the side of the shack playing his board game with Gompers the goat. "Aaannd this is sad. Maybe I should start obsessing over Wendy again." I chuckle and he startles.

"Yeah- hey you know I never knew you said that until I watched the episode for the second time. I laughed way too hard..." I smile and kneel down next to his flushed body.

"Yeah, that's uh- hey!" Dipper starts a game of tug-of-war with the goat since said animal snatched up his die. "Come on, Gompers, let go!" Gompers lets go, but the die gets flung under the shack and into Ford's lab. "Aw, man, my 38-sided die!" Dipper cries as he starts crawling his way to retrieve his die. I army crawl after him and stop his movement by pulling his leg.

"Wait...heh, look." I point to the little note Soos left on the wall here. "I noticed this my third time watching, I think...heh heh."

The brunette reads the message slowly. "Soos was here. Aw man, I think I'm stuck?" his voice raises, making it sound like a question. After a second of silence, my brother lets loose a giggle. A giggle! "That's pretty funny actually..." He smiles back at me, which I helplessly return.

He shimmies a little farther down to get his die when he suddenly tumbles down, pulling me with him since I still had a grip on his ankle. We scream and I wait for the sweet release of death...but I only get a hard impact on my knee caps.  _'At least I didn't land on my face...'_  I wince as Dipper holds his head, groaning.

"Psst, get your die, ya ding-dong!" I whisper-shout. He does so but screams a girly scream when our other great uncle comes running in, shouting.

"Dipper! Stop!" I throw my hands up like I'm surrendering to the police.

"Great Uncle Ford!" my twin and I cry out in alarm together.

"Macie, too?!" the old man cries in despair. "What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second i- wait! Is that a 38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!" Dipper looks down to his hands that were holding said die. He smiles big and wide.

"Yeah! Y-you  _know_  that game?" my brother asks in disbelief and amazement. I scoot off to the side of the lab while the two do their game chant.

"With pen and paper, shield and sword..." Ford starts.

"Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" they both finish with a hearty laugh.

"This is my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!" When he said multiverse, I just remembered something extremely important!

"FORD!" I jump up, scaring the living daylights out of both of them. The two blink a couple times so I take this as my cue to continue. "Before I forget...what does this translate to?" I hold up my finger to him, showing the ring. It glistens in the little light that's down here.

"Hmm, it's Kanji...ah!" Raising his finger in the air, Ford smiles, "It says  _'Reborn_ '."

Dipper and I share a look. "R-really? Whoa..."

"Mmhmm," Ford assures, then claps his hands, "now, do you know what this means? We must stop everything I've been working on at once... and PLAY!" He points to the game die. Dipper whoops and so do I.

On our way to get the game from outside, Dipper asks me, "So, why do you want to play all of a sudden?"

"Eh? Oh, well, I played this game called Dungeons and Dragons with my friend and her family before, and I liked it even though I didn't understand anything at all, haha. But, I mean, this is the equivalent to D and D so, I would like to play," I explain with a sorrowful smile.

"Oh, cool, I'm glad! Oh man, this is gonna be so much fun with Great Uncle Ford!" I smile at his enthusiasm.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The voice for Probabilitor; Weird Al!~~**

Setting up the game and explaining the rules must have taken at least all afternoon. We're just now doing stuff and I still don't know what I'm doing...

"Alright. You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabelle beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!" Ford booms dramatically.

Gasping,  _'Why? Because cartoons...'_  Dipper freaks out. I space out as they talk more about Dipper's turn.

"Is it my turn yet?" I grumble, my cheek resting in my hand.

"Uhh, yes!" Dipper passes me the die. _'Yay!'_ I roll it and get a twenty four.

Nudging my brother in the side, I speak, "Hey, hey Dipper, you wanna know what's funnier than twenty four?" He stares blankly at me. "Twenty fiive." I bust up laughing at my inside joke. The two boys don't seem to enjoy my humor.  _'Uncultured swines...'_ I move my character to a door, and stop there while I look to Dipper for further instructions.

He sighs, "Macie, I told you, you can choose to go in there or not, there might be something good, or bad, you don't know... So what are you gonna choose?" I smile.

"THROUGH THE DOOR I GO!" I move my character into the room and pick up the card that was face down in it. "'You have awoken a nuke, game ends...'" Staring at my card for a second to comprehend what it's saying, I stand up in victory while the two others groan and throw their heads back. "Why was there even a nuke in there?! Isn't this like...dungeon times? Or were there nukes in dungeon times..."

"Awww Macie! You ended the game! I was gonna win, too!" Dipper whines.

"It's alright Dipper, we can continue playing tomorrow!" I look to our grunkle who is in the middle of scratching his bearded chin.

"Yeah!" I pat my bro on the back. "Also, thanks Grunkle Ford for translating my ring, it means a lot!" I get a smile in return, but it looks forced and weary.  _'Maybe he's just tired...'_

"Great Uncle Ford, I've been meaning to ask you: where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" Dipper rubs his heel into the ground.

"Kids, it's best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer," the man says sternly. Dipper gives me an anxious glance.

"But, but I can handle it-" the sapling tries, sticking his finger in the air but only to get cut off by the author.

"Ah-ah! But I can show you something I brought back with me: The Infinity-Sided Die," Stanford says, showing a box with said die in it.

"Woah... that's  _so_  cool. And... impossible!" Dipper breathes.

"Seriously? All we've been through and you're saying  _this_ is what you deem impossible?" I chuckle as does Ford while Dipper blushes and splutters his excuse. Then he glares at me for knowing he was gonna say that and teasing him for it.

"These things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You wanna know why? Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an eight. Who knows. That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case." While Dipper gushes over Stanford's knowledge, I guffaw at him saying that what he carries the die in is a cheap plastic case, but he makes no mention of that small detail.

"So, a die that can do literally anything, and you keep it in a cheap, plastic case?" I quirk my eyebrow.

"Uh, well... I keep it safe no matter what, don't worry." He smiles and Dipper agrees, probably not even having listened to the case part.

"Come on, Mace, let's go, it's late."

"Right." We say our goodbyes and head upstairs.

**#DipperWouldBeGreatAtCinemaSins**


	77. Hey! Look! Listen!

As Dipper and I lay on the floor (he's showing me dungeon graphs for tomorrow), Mabel groans in annoyance. "Dipper, Macie, are you going to go to sleep? You've been saying dork words for hours." I look up to her. She looks irked about something, but I can't pinpoint it.

"Sorry, Mabel, I  _got_  to finish this dungeon. It's going to  _totally_  stump Great Uncle Ford tomorrow, I can't wait to see the look on his face," Dipper grins up at her.

"Hey!" I tap my graph with my pencil, "Whattabout my dungeon? It's good...right? I-I can't tell." Dipper laughs and nods. "Good," I sigh with relief.

"You two are uh, spending a lot of time with old Fordsy lately, huh?" Mabel's voice wavers.

"Mm!" I cut them off, "Speaking of Ford, he translated my ring! It says 'Reborn'!".

"That's cool, what do you think it means?" Mabel seems a little happier.

"Uh...well reborn means to die and be born again as something else...soo..?" I trail off, thinking about my words. Everyone else goes quiet as well, until Dipper changed the subject.

"Anyway! Mabel, you have no idea. I knew the author must be cool, but he's better than I imagined. And, he doesn't make fun of me all the time, like you and Grunkle Stan do."  _'Good job Dipper, you're gonna start something!'_

"Give 'im time, haha! Heyooo!" our sister whoops. Dipper looks on with disinterest and a displeased look.

"Mabel, don't you think that's a little too much? I mean, come on, why you gotta pick on Dip' so much?" I pry.

"Well, uh-" She doesn't know how to respond.

"Macie, what's wrong? Is something bad gonna happen?" Dipper asks, seeing my contorted face.

"Huh-? No-no, I was- I was just spacing out..." I put on the best smile I can. "Uhhhhhh...hey!" Thinking quickly, I change the subject and pull out my phone. "Wait, lemme get my laptop instead!" I put away my phone and climb my ladder to get my computer. When I get a grasp on it, I descend and place it on the floor.

"B-but, I wanna finish our dungeons for tomorrow, Mace!" Dipper complains.

"Shush! You're gonna love this!" I focus on the screen and type away.

_**'[HD] Gravity Falls theme song'** _

I click the first link and my smile actually turns genuine with the look on the twins' faces. Mabel gets out of her bed while Dipper's pencil drops out of his still hand. "Oh my gosh, YES!" Mabel squeals in my ear. I laugh and push her off my back.

The video starts playing and when I look to my siblings eyes, they're wide and sparkling with joy and wonder.

The clip ends and their jaws are still hanging. Dipper is the first to speak. "That-that was us? Like...I-I-don't even know what to say!"

The boy topples to the floor by Mabel's strength when she shoves him over. "I DO!" she yells, "THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! DIPPER DID YOU SEE ME AND WADDLES? WE WERE ADORABLE!"

"Y-yeah Mabel, I saw you guys...but what about all those pictures in the end? Are they foreshadowing anything?" He turns to me.

"Well actually," I tilt my head, rewind the video, and pause it at that part.

"Yeah! I haven't seen that, that, or this thing!" Mabel points to some type of sea creature, a baby(?) vampire and a hand.

"Well, no, those don't appear in the series...but as you can see, there's Blendin, Gideon, Summerween Trickster, Gnome, Pterodactyl- oh and this!" I point to the half picture of the creator in the top of the screen, "This is a little Easter Egg of the creator, Alex Hirsch!"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Mabel gushes, her face against the screen.

"I-I-I can't even believe this! We really are a TV show!" Dipper says with his hand on his head.

"Yup, and it's one of the best darn TV shows I've ever seen!" I smile with pride. Dipper blushes.

"Aw come on, I've been so awkward this whole summer, I bet it's depicted worse in there," he gestures to the laptop screen.

"Nah, you've been the same amount of dorkiness throughout, haha!" I tease.

***Knock Knock***

We freeze when the sound rings in our ears. The door flings open and standing there is a very annoyed Stan. He looks down to my laptop and I follow his eyes. Mine widen as I slam the lid shut as fast as I can. He shrugs and starts to speak, but only hacks for a minute. "I thought I tol you kids to go to sleep!" Sticking his hands on his hips, he sniffs and then scratches his butt.

"Uh-we were just getting to that!" I try not to recoil in disgust with our great uncle's actions. Then I turn to the other two and whisper, "Quick! Get in bed, go!" I gesture wildly while they scamper. Getting into my bed, Stan grumbles something and then leaves.

After we sit in a silent room for a minute, Mabel starts giggling, then Dipper, and then I join in, not able to hold it in anymore.

We all laugh 'til we fall asleep.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "I'm a fortress!" -Durland~~**

The hardest part of this day so far wasn't being coached by Dipper everytime you move a space, no, it was moving each and every piece, paper, and cardboard cutout upstairs and into the small living room. _'Seriously! The lab had to have been bigger, right?!'_

A shadow suddenly looms over me, so I look up to see Stan, Mabel, and Grenda all staring at us with surprise. "Ah! Graph paper!" the deep-voiced girl yells, then starts stomping on said paper, "Kill it! kill it!

"Guys, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel narrows her eyes. I go to respond nicely, but Ford interrupts.

"No dice! We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record! Now, dice!" he cries and rolls the die. It lands on a 32. "Thirty-two, yes! Seven thousand points damage!"  _'I don't even know what's happening in the game anymore...'_ The old man points to Dipper who smiles and nods his head.

"You got me!"

I roll my eyes at Dipper's cheerfulness. I open my mouth, again, to try to speak and rationalize this without a big argument, but Stan does before me, "Oh, why, why with this? You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man," he spits.

Ford scoffs and crosses his arms, "Hey, at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show."

"I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!" the other twin retorts. I laugh.

"Heh." Dipper looks at me and I wave him off.

Stan moves to take a paper off the TV when Ford intercepts his wrist with his large, six-fingered hand. "Move that and pay the price!"  _'This is getting bad...'_ I chew on my fingernail.

"Oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Dipper now stands up at Stan's mocking.

"Don't mock our fantastical monetary system!"

"I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!"

"It's my  _house_ , you..." Ford sighs and puts his hand on his forehead for a moment, then releases it and lowers his voice, "Listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you that if you joined us you might actually have fun?" Holding up his bag of different dice, he shakes it for emphasis.

I stand up to take the bag before Stan can do what he does, but he's too fast and already swipes it. "What? Now you listen to me!" He lifts it higher while Dipper panics.

"Grunkle Stan, wait!"

"ever..." Stan continues.

"Stanley!" Ford cries.

"Play your smartypants nerd game!" The bag gets thrown onto the floor and the infinity sided die rolls out, no surprise there, from its cheap plastic case. Everything goes white for a moment and I feel myself change in a weird way. _'Is this what the others felt at this point and time? Because if not...I have a bad feeling about this...'_

When I open my eyes, I notice I'm looking up from ground level.  _'I stood up earlier, didn't I?'_

My vision is a little sharp. The colors pop out and everything is really loud.  _'What the heck is happening?!'_

"Mortals of dimension 46 apostrophe backslash, kneel before me and," Probabilitor takes a second to roll some dice, check what he got, then stand back up and proudly say, "snivel! I am Probabilitor! The greatest wizard in all of mathology! Give or take an error of zero point four."

I still sit here, wondering why everything is so weird looking like I'm on some sort of acid trip. I get picked up suddenly and so very easily.  _'Whoa! What is, whoever-you-are, doing?!'_

"Ma-Macie?" Mabel's voice quivers.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper, look at Macie!" Mabel ignores me and rushes over to Dipper, holding me up to him like I'm some kind of puppy.

"Oh geez, oh geez," he panics, flipping his hands everywhere.

 _'WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!'_  I wiggle out of my sister's grasp and land on the floor...on all fours.  _'Welp, that doesn't feel good...'_

"Macie can you hear me?" I look up to who asked that, Ford, and nod. "Good, looks like she just, transformed into a character for the game...I don't know why but it happened..." Ford scratches his chin.

Meanwhile, the crazy wizard gets impatient by the lack of attention. "Hey! I said kneel before me!" he cries as his colleagues nod their head behind him.

"Have you come to send us on the quest of a lifetime because we're the smartest players you've ever met?" Dipper sweats.

"You  _are_  the smartest players I've ever met! That's why I'm going to eat your brains to gain your intelligence. It's what I do," the wizard says nonchalantly, then adds, "and I'll take your little dragon, too!" Before any of us can move, Dipper, Ford, and I get grabbed and we get carried out of the shack.

All the while, I'm thinking to myself, _'Wait, I'm a dragon!?'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "They see me mowin'... mah front lawn!"~~**

When we get into a fariytale-esque part of the forest, an ogre ties the boys up against a tree, while they leave me on the ground. The old man chuckles while measuring their heads, "With each brain I eat, I shall increase my enchantelligence."

Since I'm a dragon, and by the looks of it, I'm one I know of, I breathe in deeply and let loose a spit fire, getting the wizard right in the butt.

He screams and clutches his behind, "OW! MY BUTT!" then he looks to me angrily and starts stomping over. "Why you little-"

"Hey! If my hands were free, I'd break every part of your face." Ford gets his attention off of me. I sigh in relief. _'I thought I was gonna get muzzled or something!'_

They talk for a moment before the wizard commands the elf to light his cauldron, which he does.

_'Oh I hope they come quick, everything is big and scary from this height...'_

_**'Wait...I MISSED THE LEGEND OF ZELDA REFERENCE! DANGIT!'**_ I realize, too late, that I have missed out on seeing Stan swat at the annoying fairy.

**If you want to know the depiction of the dragon, search- The Little One: Soul Eater :)**

**We recently had to put our dog down...so please don't expect another chapter anytime soon. Thank you.**


	78. Can't Af-Ford to Fail

My heightened senses are tingling...specifically my smell.  _'Seriously, what smells so good?'_  I poke my snout in the air and sniff around.  _'Oh...it's the stew my BROTHER IS GONNA GET COOKED IN!'_  I internally face palm at my idiocy.

"And now, a little math problem: when I subtract your brain from your skulls, add salt, and divide your family, what's the remainder?" I turn to hear Probabilitor bashing Dipper and Ford on their noggins.

Out of nowhere, I hear shuffling in the nearby bushes and out pops Mabel's voice in all her glory, answering the evil wizard's question just in time, "YOUR BUTT!" from behind said bushes.

"What? My butt isn't part of this particular equation." Weird Al's character looks around obliviously.

"Drat! How did you make it past my one guard?  _'I wonder...'_ Very well. There's only one way your family can save you. YOU must defeat ME in Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons: REAL LIFE EDITION!" Summoning two little ogres in his old man hands, Probabilitor shrinks me, and the others as well, down and into the hands of our siblings.

"Heck! I'm tiny..." I gnaw on my ankle, feeling itchy.

"Your characters...vs mine!" He grins evilly.

Ford freaks out about his ears and Dipper about his tunic. "There better be something protective under this tunic!" He turns around and lifts his skirt, "Oh no there isn't!" And since I'm ground level, yes, I could have told him there wasn't anything protective...  _'But in reality, I couldn't because no one can understand me...yaaay...'_

"Seriously, can't we just, like, arm wrestle or something?" Stan's voice booms overhead.

"Come on, this game is a lot of fun. I had my mom pack me a lunch." Changing his attitude completely, Prob holds up a lunch bag but then complains about the apple slices.

"Hey! I want some food!" I cry, but the only sound that comes out is a growl.

"What's up, Mace, you okay?" Dipper kneels down and puts a hand on my head.

Luckily, my breathing is on point, must be something about the dragon body, but I'm not complaining!  _'How do I let him know I'm okay?'_ I wrack my brain for good ideas.

"Yes!" I say, chipper, and thankfully it comes out as an excited bark like noise. Dipper smiles, breathes a sigh of relief, then pats me on the head before getting back up.

By now, we're already on the game board and I assume they've discussed the rules.

"But if I win, I eat their brains," the wizard finalizes.

"Hey, I'm not sure this is such a good-" Dipper starts...

"DEAL!" -but gets cut off by our gambling uncle.

"Oh boy...," my brother sighs.

Suddenly, an ogre tries to hammer us so we start running. The boys scream and I try to flap my wings to fly. _'Why. Don't. They. WORK!?'_ I only get, like, a foot off the ground before tumbling on my two front paws.

"What do we do? What are our moves?!" cries Stan. Mabel looks on worriedly.

"There are no moves, you make them up!" our brunette says, out of breath because he's still running.

Taken aback, I can tell by his voice, Stan yells back, "What? Really?!"

"Yes! I tried to tell you: this game involves math, but also risk, and imagination!" Ford explains.  _'Man, I wish I could say SOMETHING!'_

All of a sudden, since I'm not looking where I'm going, I run into the backs of my allies with an 'oomph'. I look up to see that they're hiding behind the shield of shielding! "Right on!" I yip happily, just before Probabilitor reverses the shield.

"I cast Giggle Time Bouncy Boots! Oh, but also the power to actually fly for Macie!" Mabel adds the last part to her script and rolls the die, spawning boots on the boys and my wings feel refreshed.

I jump and soar into the air. I feel super high up, but I'm not even higher than the cardboard walls. I shoot fireballs while Dipper and Ford jump around with super hot flamey swords.

 _'What in the-!'_  My everything suddenly goes stiff and I can't move. Glancing to my feet, I see that they're tied up in rope- _'Someone threw a bola at me!'_  I brace for hard impact. "Oof!" The air in my lungs get knocked out for a second as I land, which, surprisingly wasn't as hard as I imagined.

"Mace! You alright?!" Mabel cries, having seen the whole ordeal, I assume. I get up and shake myself off of dirt and dust, but only to get grabbed again.

"The Impossibeast! Hey, I thought they banned this character!" I hear Ford yell, but I'm busy squirming to get out of the beast's grasp. He pins us against the wall.

"Think again! I'm playing the controversial 1991-1992 edition!" he says matter-of-factly.

Shooting Star shakes her die, sweating nervously. "I'll think of some weapons!" she tries to assure us. I spitfire at the hand that holds us down. It seems to wince, but nothing more.  _'Dang...'_

"You don't understand. This is the most powerful monster in the game! He can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38! But the odds of that are-" Stan cuts Ford off, taking Mabel's die and shaking it himself.

"Hey, long odds are what you want when you're a world class gambler! Alright, Stan, you can do this... Papa needs a new pair of... TWINS!" The die rolls across the board agonizinglyslowly and tediously.

Dipper looks at me with an expectant look, breathing heavily. I walk up to him and rub against his leg, showing him that it'll be okay. Finally the plastic die stops. It lands on a 38.

"NOOOO!" the wizard shouts in defeat. Muffins with candles looking ready to explode appear in front of us.

 _'Mabel's death muffins!'_  I grab it in my mouth and fire it into the beast's instead. He explodes. Our bodies start to glow and before I know it, I am back to normal beside my family. We all cheer in victory.

"No! I'm returning to my own realm! I'm turning into pure math! What are the ooooodddsss?" Weird Al makes his exit, quite literally dispersing into pure math.

I wiggle my nose, feeling tickled in that spot and suddenly sneeze a fireball. "Achoo!" I get taken aback, my hands shake in terror for a moment before Mabel comes up and gushes at me. Ford kneels down and inspects it.

"Must be some residue. Don't worry, kiddo," Ford smiles and pats me on the back. Nodding, I take a deep breath.

"Y'know, I'm sorry for making fun of your game, kiddo. Sure, it might be too nerdy for me, but it's just the right amount of nerdy for you and my brother. If you three wanna hang out sometimes, I won't get in your way." Stan ruffles my and my twin's hair.

"Actually, after all that, I could use a little mindless fun." Dip looks to me for agreement, in which I nod giddily.

Everyone decided on watching the second showing of Duck-Tective.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Everyone getting annoyed that the duck had a twin brother all along! And then Soos's not-so-subtle fourth wall fan break of everyone predicting that!~~**

Dipper leads me down to the basement, a big smile on his face as I laugh and try to resist, "What are you so happy for? And where are we going?"

"Ford asked us to come down here! Isn't that great!" he replies as excited as he looks.

"Sure? I dunno, haha." We enter the room with Ford across it and sitting in a chair.

"Ah, kids, come here," he beckons and we obey. Our great uncle takes that blasted die and locks it up in a cabinet. "This'll be here if you ever need it."

"Why would we ever need it?" I ask, legitimately confused because we never see it again.

I feel Dipper come closer to me. "We should talk about that later...," he whispers.

 _'Must have wondered why I brought it up or if something like this'll happen again...'_  I sideways frown.

***Cough***

Ford gets our attention and then claps his hands. "Anyway! I was wondering if I could run some tests on you, Macie..." My brother and I quirk an eyebrow at the same time and look at each other.

"Uhh..." I mindlessly fidget with my ring, not sure what to say.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Dipper asks, a certain emotion in his voice.

Ford sweats. "What? No-no! Everything's fine, I just wanted to see how she's doing after the whole dragon transformation ordeal." I study his face.

_'He didn't make eye contact with me for that whole sentence.'_

"Oh! Then that's cool, right, Mace?" Dipper gives me a smile and places his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh...ok..." I step up, not sure what would happen if I denied the two.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me not knowing how to describe and explain what's happening during this test...yay!~~**

After the tests were over with, Ford sent me upstairs...without my brother. I feel all tingly.  _'I'll take a bath while I wait for Dip.'_

I start running said bath when I hear quiet footsteps sneaking their way across the hall. I throw open the bathroom door and outside is Dipper who makes a quiet inhuman shriek. I glare at him. His eyes glance from left to right, his body still stuck in his frightened stance.

He squeals when I pull him inside the bathroom.

"Wh-at the heck!" He pats himself down, looks to the running bath, then back to me. "What-uh, what's happening?"

"You tell me! Ford kept you down there to talk about who knows what-"

"I'm guessing you know..." he cuts me off.

My fingers twitch. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and I'll keep talking. Anyway, when Ford said he wanted to run tests on me after being a dragon, he didn't look me in the eye...once! And I know- I hate making eye contact, but I couldn't help but notice he was super nervous around me. Plus, why would he kick me out afterwards when he tells you about the portal! Wouldn't he tell me, too, since I went through this whole ordeal with you?!" I keep talking even though I can see Dipper trying to butt in.

Still talking, I walk over and turn off the bath. "Look, I don't think he was testing me from the transformation deal..."

"Then what would he possibly-"

"That's the thing! I don't know what he wanted with me but I can tell you this. He does not trust me. He's always nervous around me and did you see his face when he  _finished_ the test!?" Dipper nods. "It was only for a split second but it looked like he just witnessed something awful, like when he was in the portal or something!"

"Well, there's gotta be a completely logical explanation for this, right?" Dipper laughs anxiously.

"No. It has to be something deeper...Dip, what did Ford tell you when I left?" His eyes widen.

"N-nothing! Plus, wouldn't you, like, know already?"

"Yeah, I do know, and what you did right there just showed me how devoted you are at keeping the secret from everyone. How do you think it'll fare with Mabel not knowing? You shouldn't keep this a secret."

"Oh and you keeping the whole TV thing a secret wasn't bad?"

"That isn't the problem here! You guys still followed script so me not telling you didn't do anything!"

"It strained our relationship and trust." I frown as my brother crosses his arms smugly.

"Then what do you think this secret is gonna do to you and Mabel?" I retort. We go silent.

"You're right..." he finally speaks, "but Ford entrusted me with this secret...the-the author of the journals for Pete's sake! What'll happen if Ford finds out I told Mabel? He'll never trust anyone again."

"He won't," I say sternly.

"Ok but...I don't tell Mabel in the show...do I?" The poor boy looks heartbroken. "I can't believe I actually didn't tell her in the show... What kind of twin am I?"

"Hey- hey! Good thing I'm here to prevent you from doing anything stupid, yeah?" Dipper smiles and rubs his nose. I sigh, "Look, I don't know what'll happen if we tell Mabes everything, but I will keep her in check with the things you're doing with Ford that are crucial for the show." Smiling, I think to myself,  _'That sounds like a good plan, good for you Macie!'_

"Yeah, that, uh, that actually sounds good. Thanks Macie!" Dipper hugs me and then runs off.

_'Now I can take my bath!'_

**Thank you everyone for the kind words! They mean a lot to me and I was inspired to write sooner than later!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... _I know I really like it haha._ (So does this editor!)**


	79. Make Gravity Falls Great Again

The morning starts normal enough; the occasional squeal from the sister, and the occasional sigh from the brother. So Mabel comes barreling into our room at nine in the morning, which is pretty normal, but what's not normal is that she's carrying a pair of slippers and a carton of milk. She doesn't see that I'm awake and watching her, so I carry on spying. Dipper is sound asleep in the next bed over, so she plops down onto the wood floor near the now closed door and opens the milk.

Next thing I knew, milk was leaking all over the ground and being soaked up by said slippers.  _'Ah, Stanchurian Candidate...so this is how his slippers are full of milk... Now I'm gonna find out why._ '

I clear my throat, startling the brunette as her head shoots up and stares into my eyes. "Why?" is all I ask.

"I needed something to carry milk in!" Before I can ask her why not the carton she poured it out of, Mabel darts off and slams the door shut in her hasty exit.

"Huh-wha-where?!" I turn to my right to see a boy sitting up in his bed, frantically looking every which way.

"You okay?" I ask, stifling a laugh.

He settles when he sees me and takes a deep breath, "Y-yeah, what was that loud noise, though?"

"Mabel slammed the door shut." Yawning, I cover myself up with my warm blankets.

"Huh...okay, well- oh no, what time is it!?" Dipper shoots out of his bed, causing me to sit up quickly, my stomach feeling anxious already.

"Like-nine something!? I dunno!" I shout at him, annoyed that he interrupted me for something so trivial.

"Aw man, I gotta go!" I don't get to ask him why before the door slams shut once again.

I groan and fall back onto my pillows.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper's planetarium suit for Soos!~~**

I finally get the motivation to get out of bed, dressing in my normal clothes, and walk down stairs to see Stan entering the front door, donning only his robe and a pair of soggy slippers. "Uhh.." I try not to breathe in his radius.

"Light bulb burned out in the kitchen..." Stan grumbled in response.

 _'Oh man, I wanna save him from heartbreak of being one-upped by his brother, think!'_  "Wait!" I startle the old man, "Uh, lemme do it! You might...hurt yourself..."

"Meh, okay." He doesn't put up a fight, I'm assuming because how tired he is by the look of him, and tosses me the box. I just barely catch it without dropping it and he salutes me then takes his scuffling leave.

I move my way to the kitchen and when I enter, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and Ford are all standing around as the latter just finishes putting in a new bulb.

"And... we're... done!" Stan's twin excites as the room illuminates.

I awkwardly stand there as the rest cheer. "Does anyone see this? This is what a hero looks like right here." Mabel smiles obliviously.

"Hey!"  _'Wait that's not my voice.'_  I put a hand to my open mouth. I turn around to see Stan standing there, irritated. "I thought we were out of light bulbs."

 _'Well my plan backfired...'_ I slouch in disappointment.

"Oh we were, so I invented my own! It will last a thousand years and the light it emits makes your skin softer," Ford says, beaming with pride. Everyone, including me, rubs their wrists and 'Oohs' at the softness. "Anyway, where were you?" I face-palm at everyone's obliviousness.

Stan takes the box of bulbs out of my hands, drops them in the trash, then leaves the room without saying another word. I give the twins a disapproving glance before following after Stan. I find him in the living room, only steps away, in his yellow chair, mumbling and turning on the news.

"This just in, the mayor is dead," Shandra says from the TV.  _'Way to be frank...'_

"What!?" Stan cries in shock. Mabel and Dipper then walk in, confusion written all over their faces.

"What's going on in here?"

"There will be a town hall meeting this afternoon to discuss replacing him." Dipper gets his answer when the news anchor finishes.

"New mayor huh? Wonder who it could be..." The three of us turn our heads to see Stan smirking and rubbing his hands together evilly.

_'Oh boy'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Eagles do not eat BIRD SEEDS!~~**

"Alright, I'm ready," I say as I pull up the strap to my backpack onto my shoulder and fix my shirt.

"Great, let's get this over with then." Dipper leads his siblings out the door and to the town hall where they're holding the next election.

When we get there, I pick our seats and sit down happily, annoyed that we walked here instead of drove. Blubs smacks a gavel on the podium. "Alright. Order! Order everyone! Calm down now! We're here to choose a mayor for the first time in almost a century. According to the town charter..." A literal bat flies out of the scroll he opens and soars over my head. I awe and watch it fly out of the building. "...a worthy candidate is defined as anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten, and throw their hat into the provided ring."

_'Such requirements, much wow...'_

As soon as Durland puts a hula hoop on the ground, a straw hat gets thrown in as everyone gasps. I immediately turn to Bud Gleeful. Dipper follows my gaze and says, "Wait, Bud Gleeful?" in shock, his eyes widening.

"Well now I do believe I fulfill all the requirements," the man in a tropical shirt says proudly.  _'Not something you should be proud of in my opinion...'_

"He looks good! Considering we threw his son in jail." Mabel nods. I shrug and loll my head, slightly agreeing with my kooky sis.

"That was a good day," Stan states, crosses his arms, and leans back onto the bench we're residing on.

Pumping his hands to stop the lingering murmurs from townsfolk, Bud continues, "Now folks, I know our family's had its fair shares of whoopsie-daisies in the past, but I'd like to make up for it by formally announcing my candidacy for the mayor of Gravity Falls! Any questions?"

_'Yeah like releasing your son from prison to terrorize us again...'_

Toby Determined stands up, lifting his pen and notepad high. "Yes are you still in contact with Lil' Gideon?" he asks.

Bud chuckles, "That's a great question, I'm giving you fifty percent off a used car."

I raise my eyebrow when the weird news reporter rips his notepad in half while screaming, "Fifty percent?! FIFTY PERCENT?!"

"In fact, everyone look under your seats." The over-eager man starts pointing to everyone in their seats. " _You_  get half off a used car!  _You_  get half off a used car!" he announces, Oprah Winfrey style.

Mabel reaches under her seat and finds the same coupon. "Wow, a colorful piece of paper? He's got my vote!"

"Mabel. No." I rip the paper up without any warning. She pouts, but I can see a small smile forming within.

"Guys, I've got a really bad feeling about Bud Gleeful as mayor," Dipper voices his concern.

Before I can agree, Soos says, "I dunno, dude, it's not like we have a lot of good mayor options. Everyone in this town is a tad strange. Except, ironically, Tad Strange."

I try to retain my laughter while turning in my seat to see Tad. "Hi guys, Tad's the name, and being normal's my game," he says.

"Loving you, Tad!" Mabel stands on the wooden bench, pointing at him happily. I bust up in a fit of giggles.

"It's a shame Ford isn't here, he'd run. And win! And be a great mayor!" I assume Dipper says this without thinking of our other grunkle's feelings.

"So since everyone's happy I'll just take the oath of office now, sound good, gavel up?" Bud attempts to swing down his mini hammer, when another hat flies into the circle, specifically, a fez.

Everyone gasps, except me as I tiredly swipe through this week's features. Next thing I knew, when I look up, there are tons of hats piling each other in the ring. "Well, looks like we've got some competition here folks. Which I'm fine with, totally fine with!" Bud says with a strained smile. He then pulls my great uncle off to the side and speaks with hushed words.

After everyone, excluding us Pines, file out of the building, Mabel walks up to Stan who is on stage. "Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?" she cries.

I stand beside Dipper, who is beside Mabel, who are all looking to Stan. Said man confusedly shrugs his shoulders. "Running for mayor! Did I... did I not make that clear?"

"Nah, you made it pretty darn clear...right guys?" I elbow Dipper in his side since he's closest to me.

"Ack- Yeah, we see that-but-" The boy gets cut off by his other sister.

"Grunkle Stan, it's not that we think you can't do it, it's just-" In return, Dipper cuts Mabel off.

He still sounds like he's in pain, but he still keeps his snarky tone. "No no, it's okay, don't think you can do it," he directs to Grunkle Stan.

"Look, kids. The mayor kicking the bucket got me thinking. I'm an old man, and I'm not getting any younger. My dumb brother's research is probably gonna make him famous. And what do I have to show for my life? Do I really want 'crooked grifter' on my tombstone? How about, 'crooked mayor'!" Stan says, looking a little upset about himself.

I go to cheer him up but get turned in my spot instead. "Psst, Mabel, Mace, we gotta talk," Dipper starts with a whisper. I open my mouth to retort, but he beats me to it as he continues his dialogue. "I know Stan isn't the best candidate. Heck, he's committing voter fraud right now." I peer pass my brother's shoulder to see that Stan is, in fact, committing such fraud. I laugh and ignore Dipper's glares before he continues. "But Bud's definitely up to something, and we're the only ones who can stop him. Right, Macie?"

"Huh? Oh- uh, yeah-yeah." I wave him off, still fixated on Stan.

"No, Mace, really!" Mabel snaps her fingers in front of me while Dipper sighs.

"Yes, you two are the only ones who can stop this..." I say monotonously.

"Not feelin' confident about that answer but okay..." Dipper groans.

I refocus my attention on the twins. "She's right, hopefully, Dipper. Besides, Stan has a kind-of charisma. How hard could getting him elected be?" Mabel grins and Dipper returns it.

While the two keep looking at each other, at the same time they reach a hand behind their backs and each pull out a hat, simultaneously fitting them on their heads. _'That is when Dipper takes his pine tree hat off and puts it who knows where...'_

_'Also not to mention campaign stickers that say 'VOTE STAN' on their chests...'_

Genuinely confused yet amazed, I shake my head. "How-how-how and why and when?"

Shrugging, and admittedly looking terrified themselves, both say at the same time, "We have  _no_ idea..."

**No chapter for this weekend and I'm not sure when the next one _WILL_ be. I will be gone all weekend but I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN'T EVEN XD**


	80. One Does Not Simply Get Answers

"Spread the word, pig!" Wendy hollers, slapping Waddles and making him oink and run off with a sign on him saying, 'SWINES FOR PINES'. I work meaninglessly on a campaign poster I'm not really trying with. A few scribbles here and a couple words there should be enough.

Dipper's voice passes our small talk, "Alright everyone, eyes up here!" We follow his command and look up to him as he unrolls a dusty old scroll. "Okay, Gravity Falls elections are based on two events: The Wednesday Stump Speech, held on an actual... stump, and the Friday Debate wherein townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end, they release a freedom eagle who will fly to the candidate covered in more seed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him anointing him mayor." Dipper finishes and starts rolling up the paper, with a stern face he says, "I couldn't make this up if I wanted to..."

"Haha, but  _someone_  did!" I laugh.

"Who?" Wendy asks.

"Uh," I think of an excuse.. "Alex...Hirsch did?"  _'Eh, do I really need an excuse? Nahh'_

Dipper looks at me with wide eyes. I can tell by the way he's looking at me that they're saying, 'What do you think you're doing?!'

"Huh, who's that?" Wendy smiles curiously.

"He's one of the higher-ups in Gravity Falls!" I spiritually high-five myself in victory. Looking at Dipper smugly, I chuckle when he sighs a big sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the phone rings, so Mabel gets up and answers, turning to Stan in the progress. "Okay Grunkle Stan, are you ready for your first radio interview?" she asks, cupping the phone with one hand.

Stan fixes his collar smugly, saying, "I got my mouth, don't I?" He steps over and when Mabel says he's on, he takes the phone and takes a deep breath.

Dipper hurriedly turns on the radio so we can listen in to Stan's call. " _Hello! Candidate Stan first question: How do you feel about the American flag?"_ Toby Determined asks his first question.

"Say it's very freedom-y!" I whisper across the room to our uncle who most likely heard nothing.

"Mace!" Dipper smacks my shoulder, "That's not even a word."

"I know, haha, just trying to help since we all know how this goes." I roll my eyes along with my head while smiling.

"No, actually, we  _don't_ all know how this is gonna turn out..." He smirks and crosses his arms egotistically.

I grumble and look away, mumbling, "Shut up, Dip-Dop..." He laughs in return, presumably hearing me.

By the time my brother and I zone back into the call on the radio, Toby is asking his final question, _"What would you do about the crime in Gravity Falls?"_

Stan answers as I direct my view to Dipper, wanting to see when his face turns from neutral to shocked to terrified in a matter of seconds. "Wait, do you mean crime in general, or just the specific crimes committed by m-"

 _'Haha! Priceless!'_ I smack my knee comically when I watch my brother's face turn from a slight smile as he silently cheers our Grunkle on, to slowly forming into a frown, to downright mouth opening agape.

I continue laughing as he literally cuts the call short, a pair of scissor in hand as he glares at Stan. "Okay, interview's over. Candy, what's the damage?" Candy steps up at her name, holding a closed laptop.

"Your approval ratings started at zero. Now it's a number lower than zero," she explains in her cutesy voice, flipping open the lid to the computer and showing us Stan's negative approval ratings.

 _'Oh, show me the memes!'_  I excitedly think as Wendy gets up and comes over as well.

"You're meme-ing fast, and none of them are good," she flips her phone open to show the _Game Of Thrones_ meme, saying, 'One does not simply teach kids swears' with Stan's face edited on top.

"Oh-MAN!" Everyone turns to me with raised eyebrows. I cough and settle down a bit. "Can meme-ing be a word, now!?" I ask giddily. Dipper sighs and rolls his eyes while Wendy chuckles and gives me a high five, which I graciously return.

"Look Grunkle Stan, people are like smelly markers, and you're black licorice! It's not that you're un-sniffable, you just need to learn when to  _keep the cap on,_ " Mabel tries to explain nicely.  _'In her defense, that's a good argument!'_

"From now on, maybe you should read our  _prepared_  remarks." The male twin pulls out a set of cards from his vest, colorful drawings seen on front and around the base. It says 'YOUR SPEECH' on the front with a cartoon Dipper and Mabel smiling on either sides.

"When-when-when-when-when did that happen!?" I throw my hands on to the twins who sheepishly rub their necks. I also scold myself for stuttering so badly for no reason.

"Ehhhh, earlier?" Mabel shrugs with a trying smile.

"Mhmm." I move my head left and right with sass. "What-ev's, doesn't matter to me anyway, cuz' it's not like it's shown on screen..."

The twins high five, grinning.

Nervously, but determinedly, Stan hands the cards back. "Heh heh. Sorry kids. I always say words that come out of my brain. If my head says, 'That lady's got an ugly baby', my mouth says, 'Whoa, lady, you got one ugly baby'."

"Same!" I laugh. "Well, no, actually...I wouldn't say it out loud...I wouldn't say anything out loud to strangers because...social anxiety..." I look down and ponder my life choices for a moment.

I come back to earth when I feel my arm being pulled. "Whoa! Dip' what'er you doin'?!" I call as he drags me down the hallway.

"We're goin' down to the lab to ask for some advice from Ford," was all he said.

"What! Why do I have to come? I feel like Ford is antsy around me...," I complain.

"Nonsense, Macie! You're imagining things," Dipper assures half-heartedly.

"Fine, but I'm gonna whine the whole elevator ride!" I groan.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The American flag: Apparently it has too many stripes!~~**

"Ughhhhhhhh."  ***Deep breath***  "UGHHHHHHHHH."

"Macie-please! What are you, ten!?" Dipper covers his ears and glares at me.

"No-I'm fifteen, and I told you I was gonna complain!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Can anyone else relate to Macie? I know I can! Heh?...heh?!...I'm not funny...~~**

Ford is in his chair, not facing us, thank goodness, as Dipper paces around. "And he's insisting on speaking his mind!" I don't say anything in fear Ford will freak out.

"So this  _is_  an emergency," the old man responds.

"The Stump Speech is in a couple of days, and if he continues like this, we'll lose to Bud for sure!"

Ford stifles around his drawers while saying, "Hmm. It's a shame there isn't some device that will allow you to control someone else. Oh. Wait. Of course, yes. There is." Turning around swiftly in his swivel chair, Ford's smile turns into a frown when he sees me.

Dipper doesn't notice as he already ran up and inspected the tie. "Whoa!" he gushes.

Ford clears his throat nervously, "A-A long time ago I designed a prototype for Ronald Reagan's masters. Just get Stan to wear this, and you can make him a literal talking head."

"This is amazing! And ethically ambiguous!" I roll my eyes at Dipper's nerdy words I can't comprehend.

I cup my hands over my mouth and shout, "English, Dipper, English!"

He only sticks his tongue out and turns back to the tie. "As long as you wear the matching one, he'll say and do whatever you want him to." Stanford hands both over.

"Thank you Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper runs past me quickly.

"Yes-yes, uh..." he starts to reply but sees that I'm still standing there, so he stops and stares at me as well. "Erm-yes, Macie?" he asks. I hear the elevator go up, so I know now that Dipper isn't waiting for me.

_'Not sure how I feel about that...jerk...'_

"Yeah, actually, I have a couple questions..." I shyly step forward.  _'Should I be straight to the point? Innocent or what? I don't even know what's wrong with him!'_ "Uh, I was wondering what that scan did for me, after I returned from being a dragon? You never told me...and Dipper was hesitant to tell me what happened when you kicked me out that night, too! What're you doing?"

"Wait-did he tell you?" Ford half glares and half looks saddened.

"No," I lie right to his face.

The man settles back down, satisfied with my answer.

"So why didn't you tell me anything about the test you conducted on me, why you sent me upstairs right after, and why you look like you're always terrified of me when you look at me?!" I yell, but not too loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Macie," he replies lamely.

"Why would you tell Dipper not to tell me or Mabel? We're his triplets, you know? Is it because we're girls?!"

"Wha-no!" he denies quickly.

"Is it because we aren't as trustworthy as him?!" I ask another question.

"Of course not!"

"Then why!?" I'm getting irritable from not knowing what's going on.

"Fine! Alright, that test wasn't on the transformation residue or whatever." Ford stands up. When I don't speak up, he sighs and continues, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I tested you because you seemed...off."

"Off how?" I glare.

"You've made contact with Bill Cipher." My eyes grow wide when he says that.

"And you know this, how?" I retort.

"The test showed small amounts of the In-Between in your system... There's no way you could have that unless you've made contact with the dream demon," he explains sternly.

"Ok, yeah, but didn't Dipper tell you we've all had some sort of contact with Bill?" _'I'm just glad my wrist mark was gone before that test happened!'_

"No, he didn't?" Ford looks confused and looks to me for an answer.

"Never mind, he'll tell you later, but yeah, so what? I was thrown into the In-Between for half a day, but I came back, what's the big deal?" I place my hands on my hips

"You also seem very calm in horrifying situations, considering the info I got from your brother." He looks down at a note pad.

I splutter, "You- you have a freaking note pad with information about me!?" outraged.

He ignores me, licks his finger, and flips to the next page. "Yes, yes." Continuing before I can speak, he surprises me, "I also found small amounts of Bill on your wrist." He points his pen at me.

I look down, taken aback. "What? Yeah I had a mark but it's gone now! See?!" I emphatically show him my wrist where the mark was. "I had a dream and Bill was harassing me in it so I jumped off a cliff to wake up, and when I woke up that next morning, there was the mark!"

"Yes, and that mark was left there by that demon, himself," Ford sighs.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"No way to tell. I guess he marked you because you seemed different to him as well, hmm?"

"Would you stop saying that!" I growl. "Answer my questions!"

"That's all I gathered from you. The reason I told Dipper, and no one else, is because I trust him and I do not trust you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, you're very suspicious-"

"I'm your niece!" I cry.

"I'm not sure about that at the moment," he mumbles quietly, but I heard him. "...now leave, I have work to do..." He shoos me as I look on in surprise.

"There's something else you're not telling me!" I say in the elevator before the doors close. "And I'm gonna find out what that is!" I promise with a huff.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Ford- Out of character since 1982!~~**

"Mace, what took you so long? You missed the Stump Speech!" Dipper asks an hour later when he returns from said speech and I lounge in the living room.

I only grumble in response, not wanting to talk anymore for today. "Macie?" Mabel jumps in front of the TV. _'Good, I didn't like what was on anyway.'_ I sit up and sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Wha-t?" I pop the 't'.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you come to the speech? Stan did amazing! Thanks to us!" My sister jumps and happily spins in circles.

I groan, "Doesn't matter..."

"Welp, Mabel, you know what to do..." I hear Dipper speak and all of a sudden I'm being lifted by two kids. "You're comin' with us, Mace, and you're telling us what happened down in that lab."

I get dropped on Dipper's bed a minute later as I land with an oomph. "What the heck, guys! I don't wanna talk about it!"

They only stare at me with knowing faces.

"UGH! FINE!" I give up, knowing they'd get it out of me sooner or later, anyway. "I talked to Ford about that test he did on me that day and other stuff... He basically lied when he said he was checking me for the dragon transformation, because he told me he scanned me and found In-Between residue."

"What?" Dipper asks, shocked.

"Yeah, and that he's suspicious of me now because the only way I'd get something like that is through Bill. PLUS, he found some remnants of Bill from the mark that was on my wrist! I don't know how, so don't ask." I hold my hand up, preemptively.

"Well, how and what'd he say about that!?" Mabel cries.

"Well I explained to him that I had a dream where Bill was harassing me and I woke up that next morning with the mark, so not much help there. But I asked why he would do it in the first place."

"And what'd he say?" my brother asks me.

"No way to tell, except he thinks I'm different, too, which makes Ford even more suspicious. OH! And you know what else? He flat out told me why he sent me upstairs and kept you was because he trusts you and does not trust me!" I spit distastefully.

Mabel gasps and Dipper gapes. "Dang...Ford must be catching on or something...I guess you weren't being paranoid when you said he seemed nervous around you, then?" he asks.

"Nope. But this time he seemed flat out angry..."

"I can talk to him tomorrow if you want?" my brother offers.

"No, no, I'm gonna see how long this'll last, then hopefully the show won't go off script."

"Kay."

The evening ends uneventfully as I grow nervous each minute for the days that await me.


	81. Rage Against the Latrine

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shout to the twins, then mumble the last part of my distress, "Sheesh, so impatient, it's annoying...wait what I am saying? I'm the same exact way..."

They told me we're going to Greasy's Diner for a meeting of some sort with Stan, which, of course, I know of because _I've seen the episode!_ We get there in good time, at least that's what Mabel calls it, but before they can sit down, I tell them I'm going to the bathroom really quick. They wave me off and I leave.

I enter the women's restroom and instantly find a stall, since this bathroom is really tiny, there's only a small section for the mirror, sink, and paper towels, and then one stall, the door to which is closed. I don't hear anything, oddly enough, so I nervously and slowly try pushing the door open. It doesn't budge.

 _'Great, either someone is in there and is the world's quietest at going to the bathroom, or the stall's locked from the inside.'_ I contemplate on what I should do.  _'Maybe I should go get Mabel?'_

I go to leave the room, since I have no courage to do anything else, when the stall door slowly creaks open behind me. I stop dead in my tracks, willing myself to just leave and not turn around to investigate, because that's how everyone dies in movies. I end up turning around anyways and taking very small steps to the door.

My hand shakily grips the slightly ajar door, opening it the rest of the way.

"Hiya!"

"GAH!" I jump back, utterly shocked, terrified, and now confused.

I place a hand on my heart, trying not to be concerned by how fast it is beating. I decide not to dwell on what I saw (and heard) and rush out of there. My face slams into the door. "Owwww." I hold my throbbing nose.

"Ahahahahaha," the voice taunts me from behind. A voice I know very well. I turn around angry, only now noticing everything around me is grey.

 _'Guess this is a thing now...'_  I sigh and open my eyes, still rubbing my poor nose. "What do you want, you overgrown nacho chip!?" I shout, hoping this limits our voices as well, or else everyone out in the diner is gonna be confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to call names, haha!" Bill floats aimlessly in front of me.

_'Ugh, everything is so messed up right now!'_

I come out of my thoughts from Bill's little fingers snapping in my face. "What!" Exasperatedly crossing my arms, I huff.

"I'm talking to you, Ring! It's not nice to zone out and not pay attention, you know!" Bill's eye narrows with his annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" I roll my eyes boredly.

"Why do you assume I want something?!" I give him a look, in which he laughs and pumps his hands, "Okay, yeah I get it...but I really am just dropping in for a chat!" I don't look convinced, so he keeps going. "I noticed my mark I left on ya was gone! How'd you get rid of it?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"What?" I look to where that mark was. "Oh, yeah, I don't really know, it just dissipated," I answer truthfully. "Oh yeah, that reminds me!" I point at his eyeball, "What was that for anyway! Why'd you put it on me? That thing hurt, dangit!"

"Wait, really?" By the tone of his voice, I get more nervous than I already am. "Great! Thanks, Ring, I needed to know that! Good thing I didn't have to manipulate you into telling me because if I straight up asked, you probably wouldn't have answered."

_'Crap, what'd I do?'_

"What's it mean if it hurt?" my voice wavers with anxiety.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, not like you can do anything about it anyway." Bill conjures his little cane and twirls it around in his left hand, "I placed it on ya when I started getting suspicious of you and your actions, you know, showing up on my zodiac out of no where...yaddi-yadda, anyway, it's suppose to be on a certain place for a certain amount of time, and if it hurts the person I put it on, that means my theory is correct! If it didn't cause any pain, it would mean I was wrong, but I  _am_ the all powerful dream demon, so of course I was right!"

"And your theory was...?"  _'Please don't be what I think it is...!'_

"You're not from this universe!" he shouts in reply, his arms going out wide, causing his cane to go flying but it dissipates quickly into little blue flames.

"Wha-what!? Of course I am!" I retort with no confidence present.

"Your stuttering makes me think otherwise, kid!" the triangle laughs.

"Fine, say you're right, what then?" I demand.

"Well, now that I know you're from a different universe, I have to pin-point which one that is!"

"Then what!?"

"If it's the one I'm thinking of, and hoping of, then my plans will work out great! Pleasure doin' business with ya! Say hi to Pine Tree and Shooting Star for me, will ya! Oh and Sixer! Can't forget about that little worrier... Say," Bill stops himself from vanishing out of sight, "what's with him anyway? He seems different than normal around you...hahaha oh, man! I really hope my theory is correct! Whelp, remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" He criss-crosses his legs and removes himself from the female bathroom.

I still breathe heavily, trying to take in what all was said. _'Bill is so on to me... and I still haven't used the bathroom!'_  Bladder troubles aside, I rush out of the blasted room and to our booth to see, still, Dipper and Mabel sitting there, although, they both look distressed.

"Uh-hey-hey-hey-hey, what'd I miss?" I try to play off my stutter with a cackle, but it only comes out as a coughing fit.

"Whoa, Macie are you alright? You were in there for a long time, you missed the meeting with Stan...which didn't go so well." Mabel frowns but also looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, I wanted to go check on you, and or help, but Mabel made me stay here, saying it wasn't right to go into the ladies room, even if you were in trouble," Dipper glares at our sister.

She pouts, "I didn't say that! I said  _you_ shouldn't because you're a  _boy_!" She looks to me and gives me finger guns, "Don't worry sis, I'd totally go help you if you were having toilet troubles!"

"Okay!" I shout over their voices, successfully silencing them, "Can we please stop talking about this!" I lay my head in my arms on the table. I guess they noticed my  _'obvious'_ shaking as they suddenly get up and join me on my side of the booth, although Mabel goes underneath and appears on my right, while Dipper gets up and sits to my left.

"Kat, what happened in the bathroom?" Mabel pats my back.

I groan and lift my head slowly, "Bill happened," then flop my face back into the last position I had it in.

I hear the two gasp and Dipper speaking up, "What did he say to you...?" he says very slowly and warily. "If he did something to you-" Dipper starts, getting up and pulling his short sleeves up higher than they really should be, presumably trying to look strong, but I cut him off.

"No, he didn't do anything...yet..." I mournfully mumble.

"What do you mean yet?" Mabel tries.

"He said that mark on my wrist was something to keep an eye on me for pain," I continue since the twin's faces are locked on mine. "He said if I felt pain than his presumptions were correct and that I'm from another universe, and if it didn't inflict pain, then he was wrong and I'm normal."

"Well that's good, right!?" Dipper sweats, "I never heard you complain about your wrist, right?"

"That's because I hid it from you both... It hurt a lot, actually," I admit, while Mabel guffaws and pouts. Dipper pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Guess Ford was right about having some Bill left on you..." he gestures at my wrist.

"So now Bill is certain that I'm not from this world, but now he has to pin-point which one exactly, and he's hoping for the one he's thinking of...which sounds like bad news because if he finds out I know everything-he-he could use me-and-" I start to panic, out of breath.

"No way, even if he does find out, we'll help you out, always." Dipper smiles determinedly.

"Yeah! No one can stop the Mystery Triplets!" I let out a small chuckle when Mabel stands up in her seat and pumps her fist in the air. "There she is!" she says, sitting back down, grinning brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, he just really unnerved me with that bathroom sneak attack... Almost like he wanted to scare the living daylights outta me before confronting me..." I pound my fist on the table, "Dangit! That's exactly what he was trying to do!" I realize, then remember, "Oh yeah, Bill wanted me to say hi to you for him."

"Well I don't want his greetings," Dipper spits.

"Yeah, me neither if he's gonna spook  _our_ sister!" The brunette, yet again, jumps up in her seat.

"But, he also knows about Ford's suspicion and anxiousness around me as well, which is weird, because if he knows that, why doesn't he know that I've told you guys about me, and  _when_ we talk about you know what?"

"That's..." Dipper nods his head, "..a good question, Macie. I dunno." He frowns. I pat him for his effort.

"Let's not dwell on that right now, guys, we gotta help Stan win the election or Bud'll win!" Mabel cries.

"Oh right." The male brunette lands a fist in his open palm, "Do you need- do you need like a follow up? A recap of what we were talking about while you were in the bathroom, or are you good?"

I laugh, "Nah, I'm good. I also know who you're gonna use as a blank slate, and he should be coming out right about-"

The men's bathroom door flies open with Soos stumbling out with a sweater over his head. "Hey, a little help dudes? I accidentally got my head stuck in my shirt sleeve. I guess this is my life now," the handy-man chortles.

"Now," I finish smugly while the twins smile at me, then each other.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Oh, don't you tee-hee me. I'll debate you into the ground." -Stan Pines~~**

The twins and I stay backstage as the debate goes on, and said twins fight over what makes sense and what doesn't, using poor Soos as a puppet. "Guys, stop!" I split them up when Shandra says the intermission will begin. Sighing, I punch them both, making the wince. "What's wrong with you two! Get it together!" I scold.

Dipper throws his hands up with defeat. "We're getting eaten alive back there! Since when has Bud been... creepily adorable?"

"I don't know! It doesn't make sense! He's almost acting just like... like..." Mabel cries, trailing off.

They look to me for the answer, but since their backs are turned to the stage I tighten my lips and shake my head, motioning slyly to turn around. They do so when Bud sneaks up behind them, whispering, "Wittle ol' me." Gideon appears on the screen his dad is wearing.

"Ah! A haunted screen!" I sarcastically say in fear, my hands on my cheeks.

The ten-year old only sneers but then puts on his cute facade, "Aha! Hello there, long time no see! Except in my revenge fantasies where I see you on an hourly basis."

"Gideon! I knew you were somehow behind this! You've been controlling Bud!" my brother accuses, his pointer finger pointing at the evil-doer.

But Gideon retorts just as accusing, "And it seems you've been controlling Stanford! I figured it was the three of y'all. You've got much eviller since I last saw you. Daddy!" The little troll snaps his finger and his mind-controlled dad mindlessly comes closer and grabs us.

"Put us down!" Mabel kicks her legs. The large man, of course, ignores us and takes us up into the stone monument that is currently being built for the late mayor. Next thing I knew, the three of us were tied up among chairs in the nose of the monument.

"Behold," Gideon announces, "your grand view of the debate! Once I win this election, I'll finally rule this backwoods town!"

Mabel struggles against our shared restraints (she and I are sharing a chair). "You'll never get away with this, you creepy little dork!"

"Oh, I'd be happy to spare you Mabel. Your sister, too. If you agree to be mine. I even made you this wedding dress in crafts class!" The child then whispers, "Don't ask what it's made of..."

"Ew! I'd rather die, you creep!" Mabel sneers.

"Mabel! Be careful what you wish for!" I scold through clenched teeth.

Bud leaves soon after as we continue to struggle against the tightly tied ropes. It's starting to chafe me. "Help! Help us!" My ear rings from my sister's high voice right next to my head. "Does anyone hear me, Macie?" she asks me.

"Yeah, Stan does. Then Dipper cries out-" I get cut off by said boy...

"We're tied to a bunch of fireworks!"

"that," I finish while she giggles.

"Haha, that's funny."

"What?" Dipper joins our conversation.

"Nothing, shut up, we're in grave danger here!" I half joke and then start to move ourselves out the nose. The twins get what I'm trying to do, so they join in on hopping in the chair. The rock beneath us ends up crumbling _'somehow'_ beneath our weight and we start to plummet down to earth. The rope we're tied to must be tied to something up there, because we stop mid-air.

I hear people screaming from below, even above my own sibling's screams. My stomach flips when the rope snaps and I feel sick as the wind brushes my face. Again, we stop so suddenly that I feel like I have whip lash as our Grunkle pulls us up.

"Grunkle Stan!" we all cry out in unison, relief washing over us.

"Kids! Look, I'm sorry I was being stubborn. I guess being the town's hero wasn't enough. I wanted to be yours too," Stanley apologizes wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan," I smile and speak before Mabel can, "You'll always be our hero."

That gains a big toothy grin from the old man as Mabel giggles and piggy-backs off of my comment, "And we're sorry, Grunkle Stan. We should've supported you, win or lose."

"Probably lose..." I hear Dipper mumble. I elbow him and laugh, causing a gurgled 'Ack!' as he recoils, as much as he can in rope. Stan threatens to drop us but smiles as he pulls us into a big hug. Down below, Bud, or more appropriately Gideon, starts having a tantrum and goes to ignite the fireworks display.

"Guys..." I draw out, staring down.

"Oh no! We have to get outta here!" Dipper cries and looks to me with worry and fear. Before I can reassure him, the twins and I get scooped up in hairy arms.

"If I die, make sure my tombstone is bigger than Ford's," was all our great uncle said as he jumped off.

I squeal on the way down, _'although not as girly sounding as a certain brother of mine.'_

I spit out some birds seeds upon landing and getting up. Everyone in the audience cheers for Pines.

"Well, guess we know who won," Dipper smiles fondly.

I groan and fall backwards into the bird seeds, resting my eyes for once.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan's crimes; _FIRST-DEGREE THERMOMETER THEFT. PUG TRAFFICKING. SNACKS EVASION. PICK-POCKETING. WOODPECKER BAITING. IMPERSONATING A DENTIST. GENERAL INDECENCY. GOLF CART THEFT. BINGO FRAUD. TELLING JOKES THAT JUST GO ON AND ON, I MEAN, I HAVE THINGS TO DO TODAY, REALLY.~~_**

I guess everyone else decided to wind down for the day, as I see the Pines family lounge in the living room, watching the TV about today's election. I walked in when they already announced Tyler as mayor, since Stan had one too many crimes on his record. Turning to the old man, I see he's sniffling with a sash across his chest which reads 'OUR HERO'.

"Grunkle Stan," I smirk and cross my arms, sashaying my hip to the right, "are you crying?"

"NO!" he quickly denies. " I got campaign confetti in my eyes," he finishes, rubbing them hastily.

I make an 'mhmm' sound as he stands up and leaves, talking about vandalizing Tyler's new mansion. Dipper and Mabel excitedly follow him out.

In bed the same night, I think to myself,  _This episode has been very off script...at least with me it has..._

**_Things are getting serious._ **


	82. It's Dangerous To Go Alone, So Take The Girls!

"What could go wrong? The board game?" I raise an eyebrow as the twins shove a box into my face. "Sounds legit," I deadpan but smile.

"Yup!" Mabel excites.

"This should take up the next twenty one minutes..." Dipper looks over the game box.

"Wow, you did the math to estimate the time it'll take for us to play?" I ask. He flushes and shrugs when I realize something. "Wait, but you said it'll take twenty one minutes in the show, and you're saying it now but if it would take twenty one minutes with just the two of you, why doesn't it take longer now that I'm here?" I finish all in one breath.

The twins just stare at me, blinking simultaneously. "You lost me," Mabel says.

Before any of us can respond, a voice calls out, "Family meeting! Family meeting!"

I roll my eyes but get slapped in the chest soon after I hear footsteps pitter-patter down the hall. Dipper gives me a discerning look, so I blow in his face and run after our sister.

I enter the living room with my siblings, in which Mabel waited for us at the doorway, then told me to wait for Dipper, and see Ford, who sets down a thing of scrolls, "Ah, children. Come in, come in."

"Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions! Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school? In there an owl in this bag!" Mabel gapes at all the magical looking items.

The old man quickly closes his bag. "No! I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag, he's long dead." Mabel frowns deeply at this.

"Hey, couldn't you be any more," I twirl my hand around, looking for the right word, "sympathetic?"  _'Nailed it!'_

"Eh?" Ford gets taken aback. I sigh at his obliviousness.

"I don't know about you, but straight out saying that if an owl was in that bag that it'd be long dead, is not very nice to say to a twelve year old." I gesture to Mabel defensively.

"Well it's true! And why would I have an owl in my bag ready to tell you that you all are ready to go to some wizard school?!" Ford bites back.

I kneel up in my chair, my hands down on the table, " _Because_ it's a reference to a popular book and movie series where when you're of age, you get a letter to go to wizard school! So she was being a normal twelve year old girl with an over-active imagination!" Dipper looks between us nervously. "She's just being her cheerful self, you didn't have to be so blatantly rude..." I frown and look away.

Ford does not say anything as he continues to glare at me, so I return the look just as intensely. I hear Dipper speak up in a shrill and anxious voice, "H-hey! Macie, could I talk to you for a minute... _alone_?"

"Sure." I hop out of my chair and follow the boy out into the hallway.

"What the heck was that!?" Dipper startles me when he shouts quietly.

"What?! I was defending Mabel! Ford was being rude." I cross my arms and avoid his stare.

He sighs, "Macie, you and Ford are already on thin ice, why are you so aggressive towards him and making everything so much worse?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry for not liking the way he treats Mabel and I while you're over in VIP land or something..." I burst sarcastically.

"Not what I meant...but really, you need to be on Ford's good side so he knows to trust you!"

"Pfft," I wave, "why should  _I_ even trust  _him_? Considering he lied when doing that test on me and then tells me to leave the room only to tell  _you_ what he's been doing?"

"But- you knew what was going to and what has already happened!"

"He doesn't know that! So explain to me why he is so very suspicious of his own niece...oh wait, I'm sorry, he told me he's not so sure about that anymore either!"

The brunette's eyes widen, "Wai-wait, he said that? How does he even know to begin to consider-"

I put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from pacing, seeing that he's about to panic. "It doesn't matter. The point is that he's on to me and isn't looking for any friendly chats at the moment, so neither will I," I state firmly.

"Ohhoh, but you will, Macie," Dipper smirks.

I eye him warily, "And why will I?"

"Because, if you do something to Ford or-or, something! Something could go terribly wrong to the timeline of the show, and you don't want that, right?"

I throw my head and groan. "I hate it when you're right," I say lifting my head back to glare at him. He laughs and leads me back into the occupied living room. When Ford sees us, he clears his throat as my brother and I sit back in our seats, giving the man our full attention.

To my right, Mabel passes me a slip of crumpled paper slyly. I take it and open it up. It reads:

_Grunkle Ford apologized! Thanks for defending me but I was okay!_

_-Mabel_

I chuckle and hand it back, nodding my head.

"Now, children," Sixer's voice catches my attention again, "do either of you- er, I know you have some sort of affiliation with him, Macie, and you said something about Dipper telling me..." he goes off mumbling. "Um, anyway! Recognize  _this_  symbol?" He unrolls a scroll of Bill Cipher.

Their faces instantly turn grim and serious. "Bill," Dipper practically growls.

"So, you do know him?" Stanford asks carefully.

" _Know_  him? He's been terrorizing us all summer! I have so many questions and theories..." My brother would have gone on, if it wasn't for our sister.

"Dipper's been pretty paranoid since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet," she points out, jabbing her thumb to him.

"The important thing is we defeated him twice," I say sternly, taking Dipper's line smugly.

"Once with kittens and once with tickles!" Mabel triumphs excitably in her chair.

Dipper quickly covers it up, "It sounds more heroic than how she put it!"

"The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious." The glasses on our great uncle's face flash in the light.

"So, how do  _you_  know Bill?" my brother asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I've encountered many dark beings in my time, Dipper. What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!" I involuntarily yawn, gaining a glare from the older man.

And I also get a glare from said brother.

"Fortunately," the twins and I quirk our eyebrows at Ford's voice, "there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack." He starts mumbling and drawing a map to something, then taps his pen when he's done. "All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient!"

"Unicorn hair..." I roll my eyes. I then realized what I did and shakily look to the two faces of the boys, whose eyebrows are risen even higher now. "I...saw it on your notes..." I huff and look away.

"That's not, like, rare is it?" I hear Dipper ask, getting Ford's attention off of me, thank goodness.

"It's hopeless," Ford sighs, "Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure, good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them."

"Well I know who's  _not_ qualified for the hair..." I laugh, but shut up at Mabel's look she's giving me.

A screech rains out through the room, "Grunkle Ford, can I  _please_  go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was 'unicorn,' I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head." She quickly gestures to a picture of that time, "Are you even  _looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?!_  Not to mention that I'm  _probably_  the most pure of heart person in this room."

"You right..." I nod.

The other two agree, talking over each other while they're at it.

"So can I go on a mission to get that hair? Please please please? I'LL GIVE YOU MY  _BLOOD_!" Mabel literally shoves her arm into Ford's proximity, rolling the sleeve up to emphasize her arm.

"Welp," I jump off my seat and start to head for the stairs, "I'mma go pack..."

_'Knowing Mabel, I am NOT getting out of this all girls mission...'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Bill-proofing our minds!~~**

I mostly tune out the girl's unicorn talk by discreetly looping my ear buds under my jacket and up to my ears. Nobody has noticed yet. The ground suddenly starts shaking. Panicking, I rip my buds out and shuffle to put everything away, all the while Wendy and Mabel are off to the side, laughing.

"What!?" I shout at them, irked.

"Nothing, nothing," Wendy snorts, "we just wanted to see how long it'd take for you to notice what's going on around you," she smirks. I groan and playfully shove them forward right when the door to the unicorn sanctuary appears. At this, Wendy groans.

_'I assume she just now realized that she has lost the bet she made, haha!'_

We step in and when we stand there, looking abashed, well, the others, Mabel gestures her hand up and makes a grab motion. "Eh eh," she says. Wendy reluctantly places ten bucks into my sister's hand.

"Hark! Visitors to my realm of enchantment!" the unicorn on the rock ahead of us says.

Mabel flips out and shakes her hands up and down, gushing, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What's your name?"

The mythical creature answers with a flip of her hair, "I am Celestabellebethabelle, last of my kind. Come in, come in. Just, take off your shoes. I have a whole thing about shoes."

I grudgingly take mine off, not wanting to be lectured by a horse.

"Celestabellebethabelle, we have journeyed far and wide-" Mabel speaks.

"About an hour!" Grenda says over my sister.

"On a mission to protect our family with your magical hair!" I roll my eyes at the mischievous glint in the horse's eye.

A breeze passes through my jacket, so I confusedly turn and look to what it could have possibly been. Candy's figure catches my eye as she quietly sneaks up to the animal, sticking her tongue out.

The Korean girl, however, does not get to lick the neck as Celestabellebethabelle moves and speaks, "Very well. To receive a lock of my enchanted hair, step forth, girl of pure, perfect heart."

Before Mabel can proudly step up, I hold her back. "Hang on, Mabes, this unicorn is a scam, I can feel it..."

"Feel it, or have actually seen it happen?" she frowns.

"Uh, well, I mean, what should I do at this point!?" I cry, shocking her. "I mean, should I just let you do what you're suppose to do or make this go by quick?" I teeter my hands.

I feel bad for raising my voice, but I'm too stressed to really care at the moment. "Well... Dipper and Ford are doing something as the other plot...that's- that's how shows go, right? Well then, we should draw this out for as long as it should go, yeah?" Mabel messes with the hem of her skirt.

"Right...right, you're totally right...let's do that then, just follow your gut and do what you think you should do." I pat her shoulder and she gives me a grin, running back off to the unicorn.

"Presenting: Mabel!" Mabel kneels down and presents herself.

The horse with a horn on her head sniffs and looks my sister over. She points said horn at Mabel's chest and harrumphs, "You have done wrong. WRONG I say!" Flipping out, she shakes her head erratically.

Taken aback, Shooting Star recoils. "I guess I  _do_  make fun of Dipper a lot. And I  _did_  just shatter a window with a crossbow," she ponders back to this morning.

"Your bad deeds make me cry." Celestabellebethabelle sheds a tear and when it lands upon a flower, it shrivels up and dies immeidietly.

"Pfft, over dramatic much?" I roll my eyes but Mabel gasps as she bends down to observe the wilted flower sorrowfully.

"Noo!" she wails.

The purple horse neighs loudly, "Come back when you're PURE OF HEART. NEEEIIGGGHH! Exit is that way," she says as we make our way to said exit and proceed to put on our shoes as she continues, "shoes, shoes, take your shoes. This isn't some... some... shoe store."

As we're walking, Grenda pushes forward and places a hand on my sister's slumped shoulder. "Hey, Mabel, don't let her get to you." Mabel sighs.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust a horse that wears make-up," Wendy adds.

"No, girls, she's right. I used to be one of the sweetest people I knew, but recently I've been slacking in the whole goodness department. Well, today we're gonna fix it. From this moment forth I'm gonna do so many good deeds, I'll have the purest heart in Gravity Falls!" I wince when Mabel pumps her fist in the air and a bird's nest falls down with a bird in it.

"That-that bird is fine," Mabel deadpans.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me calling Celestabellebethabelle just Bethabelle from here on out :3~~**

_'Mabel's good deeds took a minute, at most, in the show and this is taking foreveerrrr!'_

After that montage was done, Mabel sticks her pencil down on her notepad, happily announcing, "Boom! A thousand good deeds!"

"Great...that only took..." I look at my nonexistent watch, "FOREVER!"

"Pfft, whatever, sister! Now, girls." Mabel faces away from us with her hands on her hips. "When that unicorn scans my heart, she's gonna say I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, bonafide pure of heart!"

_'Huh, so that's what she says? It gets cut off at that point and cuts to the unicorn scanning her again...cool!'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A literal time skip in the show from that point Mabel says 'bonafide-'!~~**

"Not pure of heart," Bethabelle tells my sister snottily, swishing her head after scanning my sister's chest.

"What!?" Mabel cries out in shock.

"Bull!" I yell with my hands cupped over my mouth.

"How is that even possible? Mabel's a straight up saint, you judgmental hoofbag!" Wendy spits.

"Burrrrn!" I holler.

"Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong!" I sigh as the over peppy, but now saddened, girl sighs.

"Doing good deeds to make yourself look better isn't good at all. Not to mention you're crushing, like, ten dandelions right now. Those are basically children's dreams," that darn mythical creature teases and insults my sister!

"Now you listen here!" I step up, angrily pointing my finger at the female-four-legged-hoofbag.

Before I can do anything, though, Mabel runs off upset. Wendy, Candy, and Grenda all chase after her while I stay behind.

"You're so rude! Aren't unicorns suppose to be super nice or something? I mean, where's the Candy Mountain, Charlie!?" I rant, slipping in a reference, but it's not like she'll get it.

"Well," Bethabelle sniffs, "it's not my fault Mabel is a bad person," and lifts her chin up in the air. I pretend to strangle something in my hands before stomping out of there. I feel like there was steam coming off from my hateful steps.

 _'I wish I brought some scissors with me...better yet, a switch blade would have been cool, too! Hmmm...'_  I try to think of a plan. _'I guess we could do what Wendy thought of successfully this time...Yeah! I'll try that...'_

**Sorry this took so long lol. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**


	83. Together We Will Triumph

I go and catch up to the girls, who, at this time, are trying to console the poor brunette. Said female stands up and retorts to whatever it is Wendy said, "It's not about the hair anymore, guys. It's about me. Being kind and sweet is what makes me who I am. If I'm not a good person, who am I? I'm not leaving this spot until I think of a deed that makes me as good as Celestabellebethabelle."

"But Mabel..." Grenda reaches a hand out but it is dodged.

A look of realization dawns on my sister's face, but only for a second as she pushes by the others. "Leave me be, I gotta talk to Macie, alone," she trails off while dragging me against my will.

"Ma-" a thump in the ground causes me to splutter, "-able! Where are you taking me and why?" I ask worriedly.

She doesn't answer but instead stops dead in her tracks, turns around, and let's go of me all at the same time, successfully startling me thoroughly. "Macie...I'm a good person...right?" Mabel asks, twiddling her fingers and shyly looking up at me.

I'm taken aback by her sudden question, and, while being extremely vulnerable right now, I don't know what to tell her. "Yes, of course you are, why would you think any different?" I ask her assertively yet softly.

"Well," Mabel starts, "it's what that unicorn said back there...and I thought about it and I really do pick on Dipper a lot, I even pick on you, too! Like when you were doing graphs with Dipper and that Dungeon game?" I go to deny her claim, but she shushes me with her finger. "I want the truth, Macie. We're gonna stay safe from Bill, right? I'm a good person and I'll get the unicorn hair to save the family, right?"

 _'What am I suppose to say with her looking at me like that!?'_  I inwardly groan and then sigh at seeing little tears sting the side of her eyes.

"Mabes," I put a calming hand on her right shoulder. "I can't lie to you, not anymore, but what am I  _supposed_ to tell you?"

"S-so bad things are gonna happen...and I fail the family this episode, don't I?"

"No!" I shout a little too loudly. I turn my head to wave off suspicion if the girls heard us, but I see that they're already gone.  _'Fine with me then if they wanna go get that fairy dust while I'm distracting her...'_ "I mean, no you don't let us down! And yes you are a very good person at heart. Don't forget it okay, Mabel Pines? You're the purest heart out there. You're twelve and have a twin brother who is the complete opposite of you, you two are gonna tease each other at some point in life." I try my hand at a reassuring smile, which seems to work as she wipes her nose and gives me a tiny smile back.

"Thanks, Mace, but, um, you never answered my first question..." She avoids my confused gaze.

"Oh-" Realization sets in, "-OH. Uhhh..." I rub the nape of my neck. "Well, what do you want to hear? If you know what's gonna happen, the whole series could go off if you decide to change your actions."

"But-but I wanna know that we'll be okay! That-that Bill won't get you or anybody else!" Mabel cries determinedly.

"Yes, of course, I won't let anything happen to you guys. It's my fault Bill knows and everything is outta whack in the first place, so I'm going to make sure everything will be okay and you two will be alright. Kay?" My head tilts as I close my eyes and wait for her reply.

I feel hands shift around my waist and pull me into a hug. Opening my eyes, in shock, my vision is limited by a head of brown hair with a little tuft on top. "We'll protect you, too, Mace, no matter what," I hear her mumble from the confines of my jacket.

"I know." I hug her back.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Sister bonding! CHOKE ON THE FLUFF! Mwahaha!~~**

After our fluffy embrace, Mabel retracts and goes back to the river to work on her good deeds, saying something about how she's gonna prove to that unicorn of how pure she is. I smile, nod and encourage her. In my peripheral vision, I see the three other girls sneak passed Mabel and up to the front doors of the sanctuary.

I tip-toe over as well.

"Macie, there you are! We need your help," Wendy whispers, grinning and holding up a small pouch with what I assume is holding the fairy dust.

"What's up?" Grenda goes to explain to me what their plan is, but seeing that her voice is naturally loud, Candy covers her mouth and speaks instead.

"We are going to make Celestabellebethabelle fall asleep with this fairy powder and then chop off some hair!" Everyone else nods in agreement, as do I.

"Kay, I'll be right back, gotta go tell Mabes somethin'," I say while walking off, only to get tugged back a second later. "Ouch!" I rub my wrist that got pulled harshly.

"Macie! You can't tell Mabel what we're doing! She'll hate it and we have to do this!" Wendy ushers me in front of her before I can retort or do anything.

I sigh as I get pushed into the giant doors.  _'Guess we aren't doing this in a chivalrous way...'_

"I wasn't gonna...but whatever." I cross my arms and pout as the rest ignore me.

We reach that blasted, purple unicorn as she reads a book on her rock. "Oh sure, sure, I wish I could travel, but it's just not feasible in this economy-" I blow the dust in her face, cutting off her reading. "What the hey!?" she cries and then promptly falls limp.

A nearby little centaur sees and starts nervously playing Morse code on their pipes. ' _How, though?!'_

Grenda puts it to sleep as well, looking eerily skilled in this sort of thing...

I gesture for Wendy to go and cut the horse's hair. She gets up close and personal, scissors in hand and ready to snip, and grabs a lock of the rainbow hair. It literally looks like she's moving in slow motion just so Mabel will have time to burst in the gates. I groan and rub a hand down my face, fed up with this cartoon's logic, already.

Rolling my eyes, I grab the sheers and chop off a tuft of hair before Mabel can yell, 'Wait!' Already finished with the job, Mabel comes barreling in with her arms wide open, yelling, not surprisingly, "No wait! Stop!"

"Mabel, shhh!" Wendy shushes, "You'll wake her up and Macie already got the hair."

Shooting Star snatches the scissors out of my hands and cries, "But this is wrong, guys!" waking up the fainted pony.

"What? Doth mine eyes deceive me? Thief! You shall never be pure of heeeaart!" The horse whinnies and shakes her head every which way. We all back up, Mabel looking the most heartbroken.

"No! You don't understand! I just want to be good like you!"

Out from sight, another voice enters, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta be kidding me." A blue unicorn walks in with a red one. "Yo, C-beth, are you seriously pulling this 'pure of heart' scam again?" he asks.

"Wait, scam!?" Mabel cries bitterly.

I give her a knowing and sorry look when she looks to me. The red unicorn steps up and speaks, "Kid, unicorns can't see into your heart. All our dumb horns can do is glow, point towards the nearest rainbow and play rave music." At this, the horn glows and plays music.

"Yeah, the whole 'pure of heart' racket is just a line we use to get humans to leave us alone." As the blue one says this, I take this chance to see what the other girls' faces look like.

Grenda has one of shock, anger, and perplexity, yet a little admiration sprinkled in...huh.

Candy looks utterly depressed with a look of betrayal written all over.

Wendy looks furious and looks like she could bend her ax handle at any moment with how she's gripping it.

I rub Mabel's shoulder in hopes of comforting her and/or killing the steam a little, not really wanting to be in a full-fledged fight between unicorns and us humans.

It doesn't help.

"All this time. All this time I thought I was a bad person. But you're even  _worse_  than I am!" Mabel shouts, outraged and throws her crumpled up notepad onto the grass, not even caring that she smashed a flower or two.

The three behind me gasp as I smirk, silently cheering my awesome sister on.

Bethabelle sniffs and turns away, "Okay, fine. So you learned our secret. We're jerks, okay? We have more hair than we know what to do with, and we keep it to ourselves just to tick humans off." Her voice changes from snotty to mocking, "What are you gonna do about it, huh, huh? What are ya gonna DO?"

I gesture with my fist like I punched the horse in the nose as Mabel does the real thing, clocking her so good, rainbow snot flies out.

Everyone else is silent, so I decide to cheer, "Yeah! Go, Mabel!"

Wendy and Candy join in while Grenda hollers, "Join the dark side!" in her usual gruff-like voice.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the four of us chant.

Bethabelle wipes her nose and glares at us, "Oh. So it's a fight you want. Well, then it's a fight you're gonna get!" and everything went downhill from there.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Fight scenes! I don't know how to write em'!~~**

I come out of the battle with minor scratches and bruises. I did get myself a pair of new fancy-shmancy eyelashes. I blink them rapidly with excitement of an upgrade. "Ow!" I wince when they scratch and poke my skin. "Ugh." I rip them off and toss them away.

_'So much for that!'_

Our trek back home was relatively quiet besides the occasional cough or praise towards Mabel.

Mabel grips her prized hair tightly with a big, proud smile upon her face.

"How're you holding up?" I ask her, making sure she lags behind with me to talk without the others listening in.

"I'm good! Great even! But..." her smile turns around, "if it weren't for you I don't think I could have had the courage to punch that jerk of a horse."

"Nah, of course you would have! It's how the episode goes!" I reassure.

"Well, you gave me the extra strength and courage!"

I laugh, "Glad I could help."

"So, you think this hair will really help us? Cause...I know I might not look like it, but I'm really observant and it just seemed like Grunkle Ford wanted me out of his own hair."

"Well, while he does say he doesn't think you'll be able to pull it off, it isn't because he wanted you gone. In fact- you asked to go on this quest, so you can't really blame him, yeah?"

Mabel nods solemnly, "I guess, but, what about you? Should we tell him about you? He's super suspicious and- and what if he does something because of his suspicion and ruins the show?!"

_'Whoa, Mabel is more worried than she looks most of the time...'_

"Mabel, Mabes, calm down! Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you, or anyone else." I stop her and make sure she looks into my eyes. "If by any chance something  _does_ go off-script, I will do everything- and I mean everything- to make sure it ends the same exact way I saw. Got it?" I give her a big smile. She returns it and nods gratefully.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper's thoughts! Wendy WendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendyWendy**

**Just Wendy~~**

Mabel and the rest go show Ford what they've earned as I go to the bathroom to clean up.

***Knock-Knock***

I jump in slight fright by the sudden knock from the door. "Uhh," I look around to nothing, awkwardly, "come in?"

The door opens to reveal a tall red-head. Her face shows nervousness, something that doesn't look right on her.

"Wha's wrong, Wendy?" I finish up washing my hands and turn off the faucet, promptly drying them on the nearby towel.

"Uh, Macie, uh-" She fidgets with her plaid shirt.  _'This must be very serious...'_ "When we were walking back...I heard your conversation-" my eyes widen and she quickly apologizes, "- but I didn't mean to...at first..." Rubbing her arm guiltily, I back up in panic.

"No way...no no no no..." I back into the side of the tub.

Wendy takes a step forward, her hand out in concern. "Hang on, Mace, calm down, I just wanna talk..." I dart in between her in an instant, ignoring her calls and rushing into my bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it, climbing in bed and covering myself with my thick blankets.

**Did anyone see my Doki Doki Literature Club reference? :)**

**Enjoy the cliff-hanger!**


	84. Not Attracted To Roadsides

"So, did anything happen with you and Ford while we were gone?" I ask Dipper, sitting on my bed criss-crossed and munching on some chips.

"Well, we Bill-proofed our minds...er, tried to before I kinda messed everything up when I tried looking into Ford's head..." Dipper rubs his arm guiltily.

"Haha!" I set down my bag of chips. "How was it when the screen repeated 'Wendy' a ton of times?" I laugh harder when his eyes go wide and his cheeks stain bright pink.

"No-not funny, Macie!"

"Sure it is! I mean- look at your face! It's bright red now!" I chuckle as he slams his face into his cotton pillow.

"Hey guys, GUESS WHAT!?" Mabel shouts, bursting into the room. The bag of chips, I was once again holding, flew into the air and over the side of my bed, crumbs going everywhere comically.

"What, Mabe- what the heck?" the boy breathes after taking his face out from his pillow and stops talking to look at the ground which is now covered in salty potato goodness.

"Don't ask..." I grumble irritably, my face in my hand.

"Okay then..." I hear Dipper's voice trail, then direct to Mabel, who is, I'm assuming from the constant and loud thumps, jumping up and down in place. "What, Mabel?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dear brother!" I hear her finger snaps.

_'You're the one who screamed 'Guess what'!'_

"Grunkle Stan said we're going on a road trip tomorrow! I'm so excited, are you excited? Oh this is so exciting!" She jumps in glee, squealing.

"Ughhhh...nooooooo." Wailing, I fall back into my bed.

"What's wrong, Macie?" I hear Mabel's hopping stop and I can just imagine her head tilted with her cute, innocent, confused face plastered on.

"Uh, Mabes, Macie hates cars, which means she hates road trips because of her motion sickness." I lift my head up.

"Thank you, Dipper."  _'I'm glad he understands me!'_

"Oh, right, sorry!" Mabel grins and sheepishly rubs her neck.

"Do I have to go?" I look pleadingly to Dipper.

"Well...what else does the episode have in it?" The brunette gestures his hand up.

"Nothing..." I sigh, "It's literally just the road trip in this episode and it sucks because there's no plot!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Then you're coming for sure!" Mabel says adamantly.

"Fiiiiine!" I draw out.

We don't speak for a little bit while we do our own things, like Mabel getting ready for bed, or me hand-vacuuming the floor to clean up the crumbs and Dipper who is, not surprisingly, sifting through the journal.

"Hey, Macie," Dipper asks, not looking away from the page he's on. I 'hmm' in question. "Wendy was asking about you yesterday, she seemed on edge and said that you locked yourself in the bedroom...I was gonna ask you, but you were already asleep last night."

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!'_

"Uhhhhh, Wendy? On edge? Pfft, it was probably some other tall, red-haired, green plaid-wearing, teenager!"

"Macie..." Dipper now looks to me, a stern look on his face as he crosses his arms.

"Okay, fine!" Mabel now looks alert at my outburst. "Wendy said she overheard me and Mabel's conversation on the walk back home yesterday! So, naturally, I panicked and ran out of there before she could stop me, then locked myself in our room."

Both the twins' mouths are agape in shock, I'm assuming, as their eyes start to tremble, in shock, again, I'm assuming since they aren't saying anything...

"No way..." Dipper says in disbelief, wiping his damp forehead.

"Yes, so right now I'm avoiding her like the plague and, yup, that's pretty much it..." I finish, not exactly the most excited right now.

Mabel's joy and elation dies down completely, her hopping stops again and no one speaks.

I glance at Mabel, who glances at Dipper, who glances at me, I assume but I wouldn't know because I'm glancing at Mabel.

"Okay!" I clap my hands together, loudly, scaring and startling the twins to jump in their spots. "There's no use in dwelling on what happened, Wendy will be back sometime to ask us about it again and there will be no getting out of it. So we might as well tell her...and maybe Soos, but that's it!" The two nod. "Now, I gotta get my stuff ready, take a Dramamine..." I start shoving things into my trusty backpack.

"Right, let's do that!" Mabel's gleam shines again as her joyous emotions come back in full throttle.

"Kids! Let's go!" A voice calls for us from downstairs, which can easily be identified as our Grunkle from the low, deep gruff voice.

Dipper rushes down while I notice Mabel hangs back. I raise an eyebrow. "I'm packing some  _extras_ for Dipn' Dots!" I can't help but laugh as my sister giggles, pulling out a box from under the boy's bed.

"Well, okay, then...don't wait up!" I laugh knowing and trot downstairs, out the front door, and awe at the large RV camper parked in front. "So cool!"

"Isn't it?" Grenda walks up, gushing along with Candy.

"Oh, hey guys!" I greet the two and then turn to Dipper, who is inspecting the car. "Dip'?"

He turns around and looks troubled with what to say. "I mean, should I be scared?" The boy goes to our great uncle, "Grunkle Stan, are we running from the law again?"

Soos, Stan, and I all laugh. "No it's the ultimate Oregon road trip!" Soos excites.

"More like  _revenge_  trip. Every year my tourist trap competitors prank the Mystery Shack. Last year those hooligans duct taped Soos to the ceiling." Stan fists the air with vengeance.

"That was a fun 78 hours." Shaking my head, stifling laughter, I ignore Soos to listen in to the old man.

"Well no more!" I startle when Stan shoves an Oregon map into my and my brother's faces. "This year we're visiting every tourist trap along the Redwood Highway, and I'm gonna prank back every single one."

"Wait, how long is this gonna be?" I ask nervously. "Like...twenty two minutes, right?" Stan just blinks, then shrugs and moves into the RV with Grenda and Candy, completely skipping over the remaining dialogue before he's supposed to go in.

"Macer! Dipper!" Soos butts in, before Dipper can console me.  _'I can tell that's what he was about to do by the presence of him behind me reaching out...Don't ask me how I could tell.'_ "What do ya say, dudes? You comin'?"

"Yeah, yeah! Of- of course, Soos! Just, gimme a sec to talk to my sister." Dipper tells the handy-man, who shrugs, smiles and enters the recreational vehicle. "You oka-" Dipper starts to ask, but Mabel comes crashing in, her braces shining brightly in the morning sun.

"Hey you two! I already went to the trouble of packing all your stuff. Even the stuff you kept in that secret box under the bed." She directs the same box I saw earlier into the male twin's hands. But before he can latch onto it, he drops it. "Whoa. What the...? Ugh,  _what's that?_ " She picks up a close up pic of Wendy.

"Nothing!" Dipper quickly and embarrassingly cries, snatching the picture from her and bending down to clean up the rest in record time. "Just...Wendy stuff...from old times." Soos rejoins us three and groans with our Star sister.

"Bro, I thought you were finally past all this." Soos nods his head in agreement with Mabel.

The brunette hastily waves his hands sporadically saying, "Ahh, I know, I know! I know she's not interested and I know it's over, but how do you just turn off the way you feel about someone?"

"Yeah, he has a point, guys, you can't just turn off the feelings you have for someone." I try my best at backing the poor boy up.

"Two words. Move. On," Mabel states.

With a snap of his fingers, Soos smiles, looking like a light bulb went off above him, "Yeah, dude. And a road trip's the perfect place to meet new people."

I take a glance at the boy beside me, who looks down at the photo of his crush, to up into the sky, putting on a longing but determined smile.

"You're right, let's do this!" he cries happily, as do the others who lead us on board.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A long time going by with nothing happening in the RV besides me trying not to get car sick!~~**

I sit in the booth with my siblings, me being near the window by 'oh so generous' Dipper who insisted, even though I told him I wanted the window side anyways. Candy and the others talk about informational pamphlets, but Grunkle Stan shoots her down almost instantly about how dumb they are.

We  _'FINALLY'_  reach our first stop, an attraction called Granny Sweetkin's Yarnball. When our guardian parks the car, we all flood out, eager to look around at this so-called attraction.  _'Well, at least I am, I want to see this thing up close!'_

"I'm goin' in, girls!" Mabel dives into the large ball of yarn, the main thing here, as the others laugh and follow suit.

I decide  _not_ to follow the crazy females, as I do not feel like suffocating in a ball of string today, so I hang back with Dipper. Suddenly, a girl with long black hair, holding an ice cream cone, and donning a pink dress walks by, gaining my brother's attention, and, I admit, mine as well, although not in the same way Dipper sees. _'Who **can't**  she call attention from!? She's wearing eye shadow and a short dress! I mean, how old is she!?'_

I hear someone, Dipper, take a huge stream of air through his lips. "Okay. Like Soos said, meet new people," he mumbles, probably trying to gain confidence to walk over there. He turns around for a second then turns back, quickly doing a double take at my presence. "Oh! Macie, could you help me out here?" he asks me, already nervously sweating.

"Uh, no, cause if I do, how will you learn by your mistakes?" He frowns at my response, so I continue, "Plus,I wanna see this first-hand how terrible it goes!"

"Macie! You know it goes horribly wrong? What do I do?!" Dipper begs.

"I ain't tellin'! Now go before she walks away. Or do you want me to be your wing man?"

"Oh yes, please!" The brunette latches onto my shirt pathetically. I sigh and start walking over.

"I was joking, but whatever..." I mumble mostly to myself.

"Hey, so uh, come here often?" Dipper awkwardly starts the conversation off with a stupid question. I elbow him. He gives me a pained look, so I give him an 'Are you stupid?' look.

"No. I'm a tourist." The un-named tourist bitterly replies.

Dipper laughs anxiously, sweating profusely now. "You're funny. And cute. I mean, not cute. I mean, you're not  _not_  cute. Phew, let me start over." I face-palm at his actions. "My name is Dopper." 'Dopper' holds his hand out to shake with the girl's.

Said girl only flips her hair and says, while trotting off, "Why don't you try  _not_ hitting on girls when you're with your girlfriend..."

Dipper and I stand there, mouths agape, in shock. "Did she-"

"-Yeup." Dipper answers my cut-off question.

"What the actual-" I can't finish my sentence because Dipper covers my mouth with his sweaty hands. I bite him and he yelps, letting me go. "THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE THIS EPISODE EVEN MORE! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN THE RV!" I yell, offended, putting my hands up in a defensive position and walking back into the car, huffing when I sit down onto the passenger seat.

"Mace, you'll still be my wing-man, right?" Dipper asks when we start driving again, so I assume they pulled the yarn-ball apart already.

"Why would you want me to!?" I am legitimately surprised by his question, I mean, why on earth would he want that to happen again! "Do you want girls to think I'm your girlfriend!?" Dipper blushes, hard, which confuses me and makes me angry, "Oh my gosh, you do! Why?!"

"Well-it's, it's because maybe if they see me with you, they'll want me more?" He twiddles with his fingers.

"You do know we're triplets, right?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, not  _technically_..." I hear him whisper.

"Ohhhhh so you wanna play that card now, huh?" I smirk at his face, thinking I didn't hear him.

"Please, Macie!" Dipper, once again, begs and latches onto me.

"UGH! Just, lemme think about it, maybe I can think of a good plan before we get to the next stop."

"Yes, alright!" Dipper leaves me and goes back to the others.

"What was that all about?" I turn to face Stan, who looks to me with a weird face.

"I don't even know anymore..." I sigh and lean my cheek into my hand, staring out the window.

**Do any of you play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe? I do! I play online and my name is MaciePines, have you ever seen me? Good luck if you do go searching for me! I have a higher rank, so it might be harder for those who have lower ranks. Friend me if you find me and let's play sometime!**


	85. Advice-Berg Dead Ahead!

Since Dipper and Grunkle Stan never had that talk behind the RV, I decided to let my bro take up residence in the passenger seat, so maybe they'll actually get somewhere in this episode. Speak of the devil, said boy walks up to me as I unbuckle my belt. "What?" I ask since he just stands there awkwardly, staring at me.

"Uh, can I maybe sit there now?" I raise an eyebrow at the nervousness in his voice.  _'What's his deal?'_

"I was just gonna get up and offer it to you..." I half cup my mouth to block out my voice reaching Stan, "Plus, you and Stan missed a talk because of earlier, so I'm hoping this'll trigger it." I smirk, wink and sit up, clapping him on the back then leaving to join the girls.

I sit closer to listen in to their conversation, just to be sure they say the right things.

Our great uncle starts up the correct dialogue, "Something on your mind, kiddo? You're thinking about Miss Cold Shoulder back there, huh?"

Dipper draws out a whine. "Ahh, I'm so embarrassed. Look, earlier this summer I ruined my chances with Wendy."

Grunkle Stan snickers, "Heh, yeah. Chances."

I snort, but quickly look away when Dipper shoots back a killing glare. Continuing, Dipper speaks, "And I wanna move on, but I'm terrible at talking to girls. The moment I open my mouth around them I unravel like...like...well, I can't think of a perfect metaphor, but you get the gist. At this rate, I'm going to grow up to be a sad loner like Toby Determined." I bob my head up, down, left, and right in mutual agreement.

 _'Well, looks like they're good in the transcript department...I'mma see what the girls are up to.'_ I stand up, pop my knee with a satisfying  ***crack***  and move over, albeit wobbly, and plop next to the girls.

"Hey, girls, how's it hangin'?" I use Stan's catchphrase. _'Is it even a catchphrase? He says it, like, once...twice?'_ Mabel's leg swaying gets faster as she excitedly talks about boys and yarn.

"Hey there, Macie! Not much except talking about our next stop." Candy opens a pamphlet, and, since I'm sitting next to her, leans over and shares it with me, pointing to some things.

"Oh, cool. So what is the next stop?" I ask to keep Candy occupied, since I already know what it is.

"It is called Upside-Down Town. You put on these Velcro shoes and walk on the 'floor' of the house." She giggles, "But really, the house is upside-down."

"Sounds nauseating," I say honestly, holding my already upset stomach. _'I took a motion sickness pill...what gives?!'_ I glare at my belly.

"WE'RE HERE!" Grenda suddenly shouts as we come to an abrupt stop. I jerk forward, as does Candy, and then back into the back of our seat. I groan and rub my head. After my vision clears up, because banging your head into a table face first is not healthy, I notice Mabel and Grenda are gone, as well Stan, Dipper, and Soos.

"C'mon, Candy, the group already went ahead." I grab her hand and lead her along.

We catch up to the hyper-active girls at the entrance where you put the shoes on. "Road dogs! Woof! Woof! Woof!" the three yell, after Candy joins them, slapping on their shoes and marching in the attraction.

Stan and Dipper walk up behind me, somehow, since they exited the RV first. "Alright kid, this is it, be confident," Grunkle Stan pep talks my brother.

"Right!" I see Dipper close both of his fists in determination.

"Wait," I stop his confident step, "what're you doing and why?"

"Oh come on..." Dipper whispers, "you know!"

"Alright, fine." I roll my eyes and leave him be.  _'He can get one or two girls, but I should stop him before he gets tons of girl's attention and make a fool of himself...'_

"Wait, will you come with me? Wing-man?" The boy now looks less full of himself and more desperate.

"Wha-I! I didn't think of a plan yet!" I whisper-shout back.

"Didn't think of one yet, or forgot to?" I blush, causing him to smirk in victory.

"Fine, let's go!" I link his arm in mine and start moving. When we enter, I instantly feel light-headed and unbalanced. I grip onto Dipper more. "I-I'm gonna sit down. I criss-cross on the floor and send him on his merry-way. He takes a deep breath and steps carefully over. I watch him, queasily, do a job good and, when he gets her e-mail, I stand up and grab his hand, after the girl left of course, dragging him outside.

"What?" His eyes search mine.

"Hey, I saved you from jumping in victory and falling back down to earth. And the reason why I pulled you is because I can't take much more of that blasted attraction..." I huff.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I should have asked you how well you would have done being upside-down." Dipper apologizes.

"It's fine. So how was that girl?"

"She was cool! She gave me her e-mail address!" He shows me his hand which dons the ink the girl wrote it in. I initiate a high-five, which my brother gratefully accepts with a  ***smack***.

"Maybe it's the blood pooling in my head, but Dipper seems different," Grenda groans and rubs her forehead as it turns purple.

"Yes," Candy agrees, taking her shoes off with my sister. "Good different."

"Now, Soos!" We all turn our heads to the exit, where our Grunkle's voice can be heard.

Mabel, Grenda, and Dipper hurry ahead and gesture for the rest of us to hurry and get on board. When we do, Stan instantly steps on it and drives away, flipping the tourist trap right-side up, making it look normal. My stomach also flips from the sudden acceleration, so I try to calm myself down by taking a puff.

Dipper got to the passenger seat first, so, naturally, I run up and hop onto his lap. He recoils from the sudden, albeit light, weight and shrieks, "Macie! What  _are_ you doing?!" He struggles to lift me off as well as fighting a bright flush in his cheeks.

"Sitting. What does it look like- stop blushing! Gosh it's like you've never had a girl sit on you before!"

"Heyooo!" I hear Mabel holler from behind.

I wiggle myself down, making him scoot over, and place my rump onto the seat, between him and the window, so he can still talk to Stan. After getting over his whining, he starts up the scripted dialogue. "I can't believe it worked. What do I do now? Do I e-mail her?" he asks excitably yet childishly.

Stan doesn't take his eyes off the road but responds by waving a hand, "No, no, no. You practice. The more girls you talk to, the better you get at it."

I study my brother's face. Still fighting some blush, but I'm going to assume those are from his raging hormones at the moment.  _'Ugh, puberty...CRAP I'M GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!'_ He also looks shy talking about girls.  _'Heh..'_

"Grunkle Stan, these tips are priceless," the brunette twin admits.

"And that's just the tip of the advice-berg." _'What kind of iceberg are you readin', lad?'_ I think to myself, laughing, and using a certain crab's voice. Grunkle Stan continues, "Once you get more numbers, the better you'll be at it!"

Pine Tree gives me a grin, so I try giving him one back with as much intensity as he did, though I probably looked ridiculous. "Why so happy?" I ask.

"Just...just happy I'm finally moving on." He stretches his arms behind his back and places them at the nape of his neck, relaxing into our shared seat.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me not writing out every single attraction they go to...also, "Road work ahead?" (New mini-game. Finish the Meme!)~~**

It's late and we take shelter at a rest stop. The girls enjoy campfire and s'mores, while I'd rather relax in the bubbling hot tub with the men...boys? "Ahh..." I sink until my chin touches the water, kinda looking like a frog.

"So then I said to the bouncer, 'Where's your ID, ugly?'" Stan recalls a memory, then lifts his arm, "And that is where I got  _this_ scar."

Dipper snickers, "Grunkle Stan, I gotta say this was one of the best days ever. Look!" I watch my brother lift  _his_ arm up, showing off all the phone numbers he got during our trip.

"That's the Stan Pines method, kid. Works every time." I listen quietly to the two.

"I'm just a little worried, though. I mean is it bad to flirt with this many girls at once? I'm just tryin'a get over Wendy. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings." Going to roll my eyes at my brother's obliviousness, I accidentally splash my face, causing me to yelp, wince, and recoil from the sudden hot water attack.

I inwardly plot their death as the two boys guffaw at my despair. I get out of the tub and back to the RV, where I go inside and dry off. _'Tomorrow's a new day...and we're all gonna almost die in a tram...greeaat..'_

It takes me awhile to fall asleep due to all the screaming the girls right outside are doing.

**NO DIPPER IS NOT BLUSHING BECAUSE OF AFFECTIONS FOR MACIE SO DON'T ASK XD**

**I mean, what would you do if a girl, who technically isn't blood related, suddenly jumps into your adolescent lap?**

**What are you looking at? THIS IS A K+ FANFICTION**

**Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, did you catch my reference, or no?**


	86. Spider Dance

It's the next day, after an uneventful and sleepless night, I'm tired and not ready to get this show on the road...quite literally if you think about. "Alright, campers. We got another day 'a breakin' laws and breakin' hearts. Everything up until now has been a walk in the park compared to our next attraction," our Grunkle explains, almost regretfully.

"Is it a walk in the world's biggest park?" Mabel excitably asks. I yawn.

"You okay, Mace?" I jump, startled by the sudden voice in my left ear. Dipper is leaning towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Huh- oh, yeah, yeah," I yawn again while finishing, "just tired..."

Stan waits for us to be done and then continues, "Eh, sort of. There she is, kids. Mystery Mountain. Five times the size of the Mystery Shack, and what's worse: she has real attractions." Stan gestures to look out the window at the mountain in the distance.

I hear a whoosh in the air and look up to see Candy has thrown her hand upwards. "Oh! I have read about this place. It has a sky tram. And a mummy museum. And sightings of half human, half spider creatures."

 _'Nooooo! I don't like spiderrrrsss...'_  I moan and groan into my hands.

"Even their made up legends are better than ours. Today, the mountain  _falls_." I ignore the old man talk about his plans.

"You sure you're alright?" Dipper slowly grabs my hands and moves them off my face, reading me like the journal, I'm assuming, since he isn't speaking and his eyes are moving every which way.

"Mmfiine..." I yawn again and push him away sloppily.

"Uh, question, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel asks warily, eyeing me the same way as Dipper. "The back seat makes me car sick. Can I sit up front today?"

"Mabel, maybe you should let Macie-" Dipper starts but gets cut off by Grenda.

She speaks loudly over everyone, "Also question. I'm the size of two people. Can I have a whole seat to myself?" My head lands back down onto the table with a loud  ***thud***.

"Macie!" Dipper cries and lifts my, heavy feeling, head. My eyes half-lidded, I see him he gasp, "Macie, you're hot!"

"Thanks, Dipper, I always knew I was smokin'," I attempt to flip my hair sassily, but only ended up getting whiplash in the process. I groan and put my aching noggin back down, but this time into my elbow for comfort.

"Guys! Macie's sick, we should call off the trip!" Dipper practically screams, given how sensitive everything is for me right now.

"No, you gotta finish this episode, Dip'," I whisper to him after pulling him down to my level.

"R-right, but, what about you- are you gonna be alright?!"

"Whoo! Change up!" Mabel finally yells her lines and pushes Dipper out of our shared booth, shoving him into a couch with Candy as Grenda takes the booth across from me for herself and Mabel takes shotgun.

I look up and grin at Dipper's dismay as he says, "But wait! That means it'll just be me and-"

The Korean girl next to him sits up straight and blushes, though it's probably not as bad as my cheeks right now... _'probably... I can't see them.'_

"Candy Chiu! Sixth grade!" she blurts, abashedly.

I stifle a chuckle as the male jumps back, crying out in surprise, "Whoa! Hey!" It goes quiet for a while until Dipper's voice speaks up again, saying, "You're sitting too close..." awkwardly.

Then, giggling erupts in front of me, so I open my eyes and see Mabel and Grenda, their shoulders shaking in laughter and then the loud noise of curtains scratching against a metal pole as they close it to give the two privacy.

I wince, but speak up, "Guys, don't you think you should be asking Dipper about his feelings?"

"Grenda, take five," Mabel says, patting said girl on the shoulder. She leaves and my sister takes a seat next to me. "How're you feelin'?" I shrug in response. "Well, be sure to stay close to us today, kay? Also, could you tell me about this episode and what goes down with Dipper and Candy?"

I ponder for a moment.  _'Should I tell her? She and the girls get really mad at him for no reason other than him just being a guy...plus it wasn't even his fault, either...'_

"Dip'-he uh, all the girls he flirted with on the trip shows up at the same time when he and Candy are together..." I explain as she  _'hopefully'_  listens closely.

"Right! I'll figure it out, thanks, Mace!" Shooting Star gives me a big hug as the car stops, presumably at our destination. We get up and our guardian leads us out.

"Alright, road dogs! I got five bucks for whoever can tip the big blue ox! Go, go, go!"  _'I wish I could take on Stan's bet!'_  I sigh sadly.

"Hey what's with the mopey mug, kid?" Stan asks, I'm not sure who, since me and Dipper are both looking like crap right now, and I connected my elbow with his.

"Stan! You gotta help me! Everything you taught me worked  _too_  well! I think Candy just asked me out on a date!" Dipper answers.

Stan punches my brother in the shoulder, causing both of us to stumble back, "He-hey! Look at this champion!"

Panting, the boy corrects Stanley, albeit terribly, "What? No! I-I mean, Candy's great, she's sweet and she's smart, but I've never thought of her like  _that!_  Th-th-this is all moving way too fast." He goes quiet for a second before voicing his plan, "Okay. I just need to be honest with her and tell her I-I'm not  _ready_  for all this."

"Don't you see what's happening here? That's your dumb obsession with Wendy gettin' in the way of your future! If you wanna move on, you've gotta say yes to whatever comes your way!" I groan when Stan goes up and starts flirting with the ticket booth spider-lady.

I release my hold on my dear brother and stumble over to a nearby log-bench, taking a seat. I see my oblivious Great Uncle take Darlene up to the sky trams to head up to the top of the mountain. Pine Tree follows up but stops where I am, sighing and placing his hands in his pockets diligently.

"Come on, Mace, you're comin' with me..." He gestures me to come with him.

"What? But you're gonna go on a date with Candy-look!" I point behind him, "She's walking up to you now..."

"Yeah, but you're really sick and I need you to stay with me, okay?" Dipper glances back at Candy and me hastily and worriedly.

"Fine..." I sit up and take his hand.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Dipper explaining the situation with Macie to Candy and why she has to stay with them for their 'date'~~**

After an agonizing walk (I'm over-reacting of course), the three of us enter Mummy Town USA. "This place is so enchanting!" Candy gushes.

"Sort of confused by the phrase 'New Mummies Daily', though. I mean, how does that even work?" Dipper looks around at the silk-wrapped victims.

"It means exactly what it says..." I tell him blandly, missing his shocked and terrified face.

Taking a seat in the middle of the attraction, where it forks left and right, plus the way we came from, Candy giggles and sits to Dipper's right, while I go sit on his left. "This mountain is full of mysteries. Like, why is my head falling on your shoulder? Beeyooop," the Korean girl says, placing her head on Dipper's shoulder, paralyzing him.

 _'Well what did you expect with girls?!'_  I roll my eyes but regret it when it aches a second after.

"Uh, yep! This is what I want! This is all part of the plan and stuff." Dipper awkwardly gets stiff and sweats nervously.

Before anyone can do anything, a girl walks up from one of the many sides. Corn Maze Girl. She waves a friendly hello, "Oh, hey Dipper!" The girl seems to not have seen me, like, at all, because one minute I'm sitting on a bench and then next I'm getting roughly shoved aside like leftover food on a plate.

I decide to get off the log altogether and sit on the floor behind them all. "Dipper, who is this?" Candy asks, her hand up.

Said boy splutters and royally messes this up, "Nobody! I mean, uh,  _somebody,_  but-"

And, because this is a comedy cartoon, Emma Sue walks up from the other direction, waving as well and saying, "Dipper! I didn't recognize you right-side up. You'll never guess where my mom gave birth. Hey, who are these girls?" She gestures to Candy, Corn Maze Girl, and even me for some reason.  _'Ugh...'_

"Dipper?" Yet  _another_ girl comes out of hiding at the  _right_ time from yet  _another_ way in this dumb place. "Why haven't you called? Did our romantic log ride mean nothing to you?"  _'Probably not...'_

My brother glances back at me for a second, his face reeking of desperation and sweat. I only shrug with a strained smirk, not really in the mood for any witty remarks at the moment.

"I can't believe it. You agreed to go on a date with me and you were seeing all these other girls?" Candy says, outraged, but not enough to shout higher than her normal voice...or show any other emotion.

Corn Maze Girl steps up closer, hands on her hips. "Well, answer us. Which one of us  _do_  you like?" _'Ew, I don't like her voice...'_

"I," Dipper's voice wavers, "I like all of you! I mean, I don't like any of you! I mean-" I pat him on the back in support as he pulls his hat over his head in total embarrassment. "I was trying to learn how to talk to girls!"

"Dipper Pines," Candy takes her glasses off and wipes her misty eyes, "I thought you were a nice guy. But I guess you only care about yourself." Candy quickly leaves the attraction earlier than usual. _'What is happening to the script? I don't know what's going on!'_

Instead of the girls walking away in disgust, they line up with each other, hands now on all of their hips, and Log Land Lady speaks, "Well it seems to me you already have a girlfriend..." the dark-skinned female sneers and gestures to me.

My eyes widen for the second time this trip.

"Yeah," Corn Maze spits, "but  _it_ doesn't look like much, haha." All three of them laugh and walk away.

"Hey! First of all!" Dipper stops them in their tracks, his hands clenched to his sides. " _She_ ," he gestures back at me, to which I awkwardly wave, "is my sister- no, my triplet. And she is amazing in her own way! You three are rude for picking on her like that!"

All the while this is happening, I'm over here, floating in outer space.  _'Dipper is acting super out of character right now...what should I do? Why is he backing me up like that?'_

"Sorry, Mace, but they're gone now," Dipper huffs, sitting next to me.

"Don't worry about me! Go after Candy!" I smack him, trying to get him to not think of what just went down off-script.

"What? Candy is the least of my worries right now!" Dipper glares at me like I should care what those girls said.

"Wait, you actually think I care what those girls think?!" I ask, shocked and somewhat mad. "You should know me better, man!"

"I do, and that's why I know that you act like you don't care, when you really do." He crosses his arms smugly.

"False. I do not care what they say. I'm more mad I was interpreted as your girlfriend...again!" Throwing my hands in the air, I roll my eyes when Dipper rolls his. I speak before he can, "AND! I'm worried because that was totally off-script, you were out of character, and I don't know what to do!" I erupt in a fit of coughs.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Macie!" My brother pats my back. "What should I have done!? Let them walk away, all satisfied and not give them a piece of my mind!?"

"Yeah it would have been preferred! That way I know the show is still on script!"

"Errg! Macie, it doesn't matter if the show is still on script or not, what matters is that I backed up my sister for what those jerks said! What did I see in them anyways!?" Dipper bites back.

"Well, they didn't do that in the show to, like, Candy or something...they just walked away in disgust at you."

"Well, you're here and that changes things, for better or worse, we won't know until it happens, but the only thing we need to worry about is the episode ending the same way it should. Does it matter how we reach the end?"

I rub my arm shyly, "I guess..."

"I'm glad you agree." Dipper smiles and pulls me close to his side. "Now, I need to explain to Candy...I know! Grunkle Stan will know what to do!" He stands up, his finger high up in the air. "That's-that's what I say in the show, right?"

I couldn't help but splutter and laugh, "Y-yeah, yeah that's what you said, haha." I slap my knee comically.

"Great! Let's go- wait, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I promise, let's just get this episode done with," I reassure the boy.

He gives me a determined grin, "Right."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Blind dates: One minute you're having the perfect date, and the next minute he/she is growing extra legs and encasing you in webbing.** _**Women/Men,** _ **right? (Did this for both parties XD)~~**

After going on a wild goose chase to find our great uncle, we get a staticy call from the walkie-talkie Dipper has, telling us he's encased in the mountain at the top, although he doesn't say where specifically. I reassure the male twin that I know where he is. We get to the entrance of the mountain, where we enter the tram to get to the top. Stan and Dipper go on for a few more lines each, until finishing off with a, "I'm gonna find you, stay put..".

"You do know he's encased in spider silk, hanging from the ceiling of a cave, right? He can't move." I voice Stan's annoyance he expresses when he says, "you got it" back in the cave.

Dipper blushes and startles, the walkie-talkie flying out of his hand for a second before he comically struggles to grip it again.

"Whatever!" Dipper cries, his eyes closed as his blush gets deeper, "It was a figure of speech...sort of...?" his voice raises at the end. He grabs my hand and pulls me on to the tram, but I tug him back.

"Wait, I really don't want to go up there." My left hand on my nauseous stomach, the other still gripping his, though harder now.

"Uh-yeah, of course...wait, what happens?" He eyes me warily.

"Okay, first of all, you know how I am with vehicles, second, y'all gonna crash down to earth when Candy pulls the emergency lever after the spider lady chases after you." I stifle a snort when his eyes widen like saucers. "Okaythanksbyeeee!" I run and wave at him, ignoring his shouts and finally letting loose some chortles.

I enter our RV, out of breath, but relieved.  _'They can finish this episode...they'll be fine. I'll just ruin it again if I'm there, somehow.'_  I decide to rest my foggy head for a moment on the couch.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Arachnophobia! Y'all had no warning when coming into this episode, now didja?~~**

I must have fallen asleep for a long time in the car, because the next thing I knew, I was in my bed. I rub my bleary eyes.  _'Still clothed from today...yesterday? Eh, I don't care...'_ Chat mews beside me. I pet his silky, midnight black, fur.

To my right, down below, I can see Dipper's form in his covers, his small chest rising slowly and descending even slower in deep sleep. I assume Mabel is asleep as well, as I do not feel her moving down there. You wouldn't believe how much that girl tosses and turns before she can finally go to sleep. I turn over to return to dreamland, but something stops me.

I throw my blankets high in the air and swing my legs over the bed ladder. _'Stupid bladder...WHOA!'_  I fall off the steps and as I wait for impact, which doesn't arrive, I just continue to fall.

 _'What the heck!?'_  I want to scream but nothing comes out, so I take in my surroundings. I'm falling...clearly, but I'm in the sky, descending down above a forest of pine trees.  _'This looks like...the deleted scene from Dreamscaperers!'_

"Heya!" an electronic, echoing voice rings out, sending chills up my spine.

 _'Mother-'_ I go to speak but nothing comes out. I hold my throat and try again. Again, nothing comes out.

"Heyyyy now none of that, Ring!"

 _'I wasn't even gunna swear!'_  I growl.

"Doesn't matter. Now! Onto business!" Bill Cipher finally shows himself, a black cane already twirling in his hand.

_'What business!? And why can't I talk!?'_

"Because you annoy me when you talk...not to mention your insults are mean..."

_'Ha! I insulted_ _**the** _ _Bill Cipher!'_

"Shut it, you! Now, the business I'm talking about is a deal!" I go to...think but he continues and breaks my train of thoughts, "Now before you 'say' anything!" His fingers imitate the rabbit ear expression. I groan and roll my eyes. "The deal is...you don't mess up the show, change anything or ruin my plans, and I'll send you back to your world!"

 _'What!? Like hell I'd make a deal with you!'_  I glare at the floating triangle, who is currently checking out his finger 'nails', for some reason.  _'If I let you have your way, the whole world could be destroyed with weirdness!'_

"Fine. Be that way, Ring. But I will triumph, I will find out what you know and I will take over the world. Whether you're really dead in your universe or not,  **I'm gonna make you wish you are in this one!** " I shiver when his voice distorts at the end.

Suddenly, I shoot up, in my bed, sweating profusely and panting.

"Oh no..." I breathe out.

**Elj wklqjv duh frplqj...**

**Dipper and Mabel VS The Future is next...so you know crap is about to hit the fan 0-0**

**Also, I'm not sure when the next one will be out. This chapter took a while to write, lol. THANK YOU for all of the reviews! I love love love them! Now to talk about some of them...**

**I'm not gonna say much, but please don't fight in my reviews! (You know who you are!) I really appreciate you reviewing, but please, let whoever say whatever they want. It's your review, you tell me how you felt or what you want more of.**

**I'm not on anyone's side...but please, refrain from going back and forth at each other! XD**

**Guest: I wanna see Mabel's reaction to Miraculous Ladybug. PLEASE.**

**My response: LOL we'll see ;)**


	87. Macie VS Dipper and Mabel's Future

**You guys are good! Yes, last chapter's title is a nod to the soundtrack Spider Dance by Toby Fox for Undertale. Muffet is one of my favorite characters from the game!**

I couldn't sleep last night. How could I? After what happened with Bill, who could fall asleep after that? So I lay awake all night (I might have fallen asleep for a minute or two here and there) and when it's finally morning, I get up before the twins. Of course, I should have known Mabel was awake at this time, too.

I wince when I hop off the last step of the ladder and see her after it's too late. She gasps and jumps up. "Macie! What're you doin' up? Wanna help me wake up Dippn' Dots?" She's gluing googly eyes to her chin.  _'What the...oh...'_

"Uh, Mabel, won't gluing those on be hard to take off later?" I point to the poor craftsmanship on her face.

"What?" her eyes strain to look down, "Nah! I'm fine! Hey, you remember Mr. Upside-Downington, right?"

"Uh, I know him from the show, but if you're asking from our supposed childhood...then no, sorry."

The girl's face droops in disappointment, but brightens soon after. "That's okay! Now help me wake Dipper!" She jumps up in bed, craft stuff going everywhere, and hops over to Dipper's, climbing up and positioning herself over his resting body.

"What do you want me to do?" I gesture my hands in a questioning manner. _'Seriously, what would she possibly want me to do?!'_

"Uhhh." She looks around indecisively. "Just stay there!" I roll my eyes and lean on half my weight, but stay where she said to.

The male twin's eyes slowly open and blink awake. He screams since Mabel is right on top of him. "Mornin' Dipper! Guess who!" Mabel says in a different voice than her usual.

Said boy rubs his bleary eyes and then rolls them, sitting up and tilting his head. "Oh, what joy. If it isn't Mr. Upside-Downington. How long's it been? Third grade, maybe?"

"That's right. And I'm here to deliver you an upside-downington-tastic message!" The googly eyes wobble about when Mabel moves.

Dipper eyes me, "Is it the message that we're getting too old for this sort of thing?" he asks joking with a slight smile

Mabel quits speaking weirdly and tilts her hand, sitting correctly now on Dipper's bed. "Um, kinda, actually. It's that we are exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!"

We all look to the calendar Mabel has pinned up on the wall beside her bed. In a big red circle is the date for August 31st with three adult figures cut out from a magazine and our three faces taped on top, making us look older.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal about turning teenagers? You become real adults at eighteen, but able to drive at sixteen...there's literally every other number that you should be making a big deal about." The twins look at me like I'm some kind of Dream Demon with a top hat.

Both of their jaws hang open as they continue to stare blankly at me.

"Macie...Macie, Macie, Macie..." Dipper tsks while shaking his head. I raise my hand in a 'what?!' manner. The boy sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Turning the big one-three is a milestone! When you become a teenager, you can do all sorts of things! First, you're not a kid anymore...you're a teen!"

"Second!" Mabel happily raises her finger with excitement, "you can finally watch PG-thirteen movies!"

"Third!" Dipper starts up again, "you can finally hang out with the cool kids...the teens! Like Wendy!"

 ***Couch***  "Obsessed much?"  ***Cough***  I 'hack' into my fist.

Pine Tree stops his daydreaming and glares at me.

"Fourth!" Mabel interrupts our glaring contest with an excited whoop, "you can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading  _post_ -preteen magazines."

"Nobody reads those!" I scoff.

"Well it must be a cartoon preteen stereotype then!" Dipper and I share a glance as the girl giggles into her hand.

"Uh...anyway...sixteen is the most celebrated milestone. When I turned sixteen...uh, well...actually we didn't do anything special..." I look down and put a finger on my chin, pondering.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I jump back into reality at Mabel's shrieks. "MACIE! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO DRIVE?" She gets all up in my face. I back up, running into the door and cornered with no other way to go. Looking past my sister's shoulder, I see Dipper in the back covering his mouth, laughing hard but trying to hide it.

"Aghh! Dipperrrrrr!" I shake my fists at him, causing him to laugh even harder, not even trying to stifle it anymore. "Mabel! Please-okay, back up!" I push her chest. I get an extra foot or two to breathe. "Driving...it's nerve-wracking. I'm kinda too scared to do it.."

"Awwww, I'm sorry, Mace! When we turn sixteen...or fifteen, we'll definitely help you get out of your shell!" Mabel smiles sadly and rests a hand on my shoulder. I return her smile with a week one.  ***Gasp***  Mabel turns around so fast, her hair hits her in the face from the other side. "Dipper! Just one more year until high school. High school, Dipper! Where girls become women and they teach us stuff about..." Mabel gets close, giggles and then whispers, "you know what."

"Trigonometry?" Dipper asks obliviously.

"Oh yeah, baby!" I groan as Mabel fists the air.

"Oh you poor, small innocent cinnamon rolls," I mumble to myself. "Guys," I call to them. "I don't know what kind of cartoon world y'all've been living in...but high school is no better than any other school... School is school...it sucks."

"But! What about impromptu musical numbers?" Mabel pouts.

"Ehhh..." I tug at my shirt collar.

"Haha! You silly goose! Don't scare me like that, Mace! I know high school's gonna be great! Right Dip'?" Dipper awkwardly nods his head in agreement with our over-hyper sister.

The bedroom door flies open, causing two of us to scream.  _'I'm sure you can guess who...if you can't, it was me and Dipper.'_  Grunkle Stan pokes his head in, ready to spout his scripted dialogue. "That's not the only good news coming up! In one week my senior citizen's ponytail kit is coming in the mail. I'm...I'm kinda going through some things."

_'Oh I'm so glad the script had him come in later or else he would have overheard everything!'_

"In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes," Soos exclaims, poking his head out from behind Stanley's back.

"The future!" hoorahs Stan.

"The future!" Dipper and Mabel both shout at the same time. After that dies down, they all look to me expectantly.

I quirk an eyebrow, confused on what they want me to do. _'Oh...OH.'_  Awkwardly and slowly raising a fist in the air and spinning it around, I say, "Uhhh the future...?" as well.

"Yeahhhh!" They all verbalize on their way out of the room and down the stairs.

I imagine the camera panning out to show me just standing there, staring at the door as I think about this 'future'.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: 1100 words just for the first minute of this episode~~**

When I follow the family down to the living room, I see Mabel pacing around and talking about party plans. Then Grunkle Stan comes barreling in, pushing me out of the way, mind you, and complains about finding bits of the un-dead behind cushions and whatnot.

"But Grunkle Stan! We need a roof to raise," Mabel pleads.

Soos cuts in with a smile, "Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long."

"The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!" Mabel excites and starts marching out of our summer home. Before stepping outside, she turns back and looks at me. "Wanna come, Macie?" she asks happily.

"Uhhh..." I pull the collar of my shirt.  _'What do I do? Stay with Dipper or help with Mabel!?'_  "No, there's stuff I gotta do with Dipper." I gesture to our brother.

She exits, shouting and waving, "Okay! Bye!"

"What do you need to do with m-!" A loud explosion erupts and rumbles the whole house.

We stand frozen and on edge until Ford's voice yells out, "Dipper, my face is on fire!" Wide eyes staring back at mine, I don't even have time to say anything before the boy runs out of the room as fast as the Road Runner.

I sigh but go after him. "Great Uncle Ford are you okay!?"

When I enter the room with my worried brother, our great uncle is dabbing his face with a rag. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly," he assures the boy and slightly becomes aware of my presence.

"But your face  _is_ on fire..." Dipper states, not sensing the awkwardness between the old man and me.

"Yes, it's much faster than shaving." Ford waves his hand like lighting your face on fire is a normal thing people do. "Now, listen, Dipper. I have a very important mission, and you are the only one who can help me." He bends down and looks at me. "I'm sorry, Macie, but this is a mission for just me and Dipper," his hands clapped together and trying to look nice, he sounds not sorry at all.

I go to speak my mind, but Dipper goes first, "Wait! Grunkle Ford, Macie is super trust worthy! And I don't like you treating her this way."

"Treating her like what?"

"Like, like she's not your niece!" Dipper flails his arms wildly.

"Tha-that's false!" Ford cries.

"No! It's not! She told me about what happened in the lab during the election! You're suspicious of her because she's come in contact with Bill. Well, all of us have! What does that have to do with anything!"

"Dipper." Ford stops him, "She's not from this universe..."

I guess he expected our eyes to go wide because he stands there all climatic like. Dipper looks on with disinterest. "Well, duh! We're her triplets, what, you didn't think we wouldn't know this!? Macie's been having a hard time with this as it is, and she doesn't need you going around and snooping in every little thing about her..," my brother defends.

"Dipper, it's okay. I'm gonna go catch up with Mabel." I put my hand on his shoulder and calm him down a level.

"Kay, we'll talk more about it later on this mission you were talking about, Great Uncle Ford," Dipper says.

"Right." Ford clears his throat, "Let's get on with that then..."

"Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asks me.

Suddenly, Mabel's voice shows up in the door way. "Don't worry Dipper! Go save the world with Ford or whatever! I got these walky-talkies!" She tosses him one and he poorly catches it. "Come on, Mace! Let's go do birthday stuff!"

I laugh and join her, asking, "I thought you already left?"

"Well, I did, but then I forgot how to keep in contact with Dipper and you, then I overheard the conversation- which was awesome by the way! Who knew Dipper could get so defensive!"

"Yeah," I chortle. But while we walk, I'm still thinking about all that dialogue that wasn't on script.


	88. When World's Collide

Soos pulls up his truck to the high school. Mabel eagerly gets out while I follow, but stops. "Wait, Soos, I thought you said this place is empty?" she asks when we get inside.

"My dawgs, what up?" Wendy smiles, walking up to us. She stops and puts one hand on her hip as she leans on half her body.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Mabel's question must have soured Wendy's mood, because now she stands straight, with a slouch, and jabs her thumb behind her to all of the kids.

"Ugh. High school registration." Mabel seems to not notice her tone in voice as she jumps up and down giddily.

"Ooh! You know we're only a year away from high school, ourselves. Would you say your experience is more rom-com, or wacky romp?" Mabel asks, holding her hand up like she's gripping a microphone.

I take my hands, flatten them out, and cross them across my neck multiple times to Wendy, indicating for her not to tell Mabel what she's about to say.

"More like teen horror movie. High school is the worst. Classes get super hard, your body just flat out turns against you, and worst of all, everybody hates you." I sigh as Wendy points to the angsty teens all around. Mabel gapes in horror.

Shaking her head in disbelief, my sister asks, "Why aren't they singing about following their dreams? TV taught me that high school was like some sort of musical."

"TV lied, man! If you could avoid growing up, do it. I'd give anything to be 12 again. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" The lumber-jack continues on how terrible school is.

"Wendy- _please_!" I try to stop her, but my voice falls deaf on all ears.  _'Except maybe Soos...but he doesn't matter right now...'_

The brunette chuckles sadly, "Oh, just looking for a place to have my 13th birthday party." She puts her head down. A teacher from the registration desk calls out our teenage friend's name incorrectly. Said girl blushes deeply and shrinks herself as everyone else laughs.

Parting ways, Mabel sighs when exiting the building. "Aw, cheer up, Mabes!" I try, rubbing her shoulder. She doesn't give in as she lifts the walkie-talkie.

"Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog. We can have our party at the gym, but we gotta talk about high school. Starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting. Over." I frown.

_'She seems extra depressed and we haven't even invited her friends yet!'_

The device statics and Dipper's voice can be heard, albeit faint and scratchy, "I'm going through a bad patch, Mabel. We'll talk when I get back."

"Dipper? Come in!?" Mabel smacks the talkie a couple of times before sighing and giving up.

"Hey, don't worry. We're gonna have the best birthday!" I console her.

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to make me feel better..." she mumbles, walking to the car with her hair over her eyes. Soos jogs up to her and I can see them converse from my spot on the sidewalk.

_'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do...'_

"W-wait up!" I get into the car and buckle myself. We start to drive off and Mabel looks up, seeming to be captivated on something. I look at the school sign. Looks completely normal. There are no letters spelling out 'NO ESCAPE'.

"Macie..." Mabel whispers, "di-did you see that...?"

"Yeah..." I answer. Bill seems to only want to trick Mabel and is leaving me out of it on purpose.  _'What the heck is he planning?'_

Our first stop is Grenda's house. We pull up and Soos stays in the car while I accompany my sister. The lizard girl answers quickly, "Oh hi, Mabel, Macie! You're just in time for our 1 o'clock boy talk."

Mabel strains a smile. "If you think that's good...Boom! Me and Macie and Dipper's 13th birthday jam!" Shoving the invitation in the girl's face, she takes a step back and links her arm with me in hope.

"Aw, man. Your birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here," Grenda claims, sadly.

"Wait, what!?" my twin cries.

Her deep-voiced friend explains, "Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out in his castle or whatever that week. He's so clingy!"

Shooting Star looks at me, tears stinging her eyes. I shrug, causing her to turn back and ask Candy, who walked up to the scene.

_'Shrug? SHRUG? Your sister is breaking down at the seams and you know it...literally! And the only thing you do to console her is SHRUG?'_

Next thing I knew, the front door is closed and Mabel is no longer beside me. Mabel is seen in the truck, looking down and talking to the walkie-talkie.

I throw my head back and moan in stress.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: The rising climax! It's happening!~~**

After Soos takes us home and leaves to his own, Mabel trudges up the stairs with her backpack being dragged along behind her.

I follow her up to our room. Since I was behind, I enter after her and see she's already looking through that scrapbook she's been saving. I sit next to her and silently rub her back, not sure what to say. The door creaks open and startles me, but Mabel doesn't move an inch, too busy wallowing in despair. "Hey, everything all right, pumpkin?" Stan walks in and takes a seat on the other side of my sister. He looks to me and I only shrug, again, not really sure what I should say.

The usually over-hyper girl's head shakes as she mumbles, "Just can't believe the summer's almost over. And now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck."

Grunkle Stan wraps his arm around Mabel's and my shoulder. "Ah, nobody likes gettin' older. But just because you're growing doesn't mean you have to  _grow up_ , you know? I mean, look at me. I'm pushin' seventy and I  _still_  eat ice cream for dinner."

A small, fragile hand grips mine, squeezing hard. "But I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls." Now  _my_ eyes are starting to water at Mabel's broken voice.

"Hey, at least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother and sister along with you through thick and thin. Not everyone can say that, you know." Noogie-ing both of our heads, our great uncle takes his leave.

When the door closes and we can no longer hear footsteps, Mabel speaks up, "Macie...you knew everything was going to go horribly wrong, huh?" I open my mouth. "Wait, don't answer that, I already know...of course you did! You let me go through all of that, knowing it would end like this!" Tears flow out of my sister's eyes.

"Mabel- that's not it!" I deny.

"Then what is? Don't just use the excuse for keeping the show on script! I needed you and all you did is shrug and watch as everything happened!"

"Hey! That's not fair. I told you high school is bad! You played it off!" I point accusingly.

"I thought you were joking! And- and what about that sign that said 'NO ESCAPE', what's that about?"

"Uh..." I look everywhere but at her, rubbing my arm.

"Oh so now I can't know the reason for losing my mind? Did you even see it or did you just tell me you did to make me feel better?!" she bites.

"Hey now!" Her eyes harden. "Okay, fine. The sign looked normal to me- but that doesn't mean I didn't know what it said for you!"

"Every-...everything is-is terrible...nothing's going right...and I can't even be with Dipper right now because he's with Ford...again! He always is and then Ford treats me and you like some strangers."

"Not true! Ford just doesn't have enough time to spend with you during all of the rift problems!"

"What rift?" I stop.  _'Crap...'_

"The-the-the portal remnants. Ford contained it into a globe and it was cracking so the two went to glue it up. Dipper...Dipper's different. I don't know why, but Ford favors him and that's something I learned throughout the show. I hate it. I hate that he doesn't spend enough time with you. I hate that he sees me as a threat or something...sputtering out that I'm from a different world just like that! In front of Dipper!"

"So you and Dipper knew of this globe thingy...but didn't tell me!?" Mabel shouts.

"You're  _not_ suppose to  _know_!" I stress, my hands clenching nothing.

"W-what?" Mabel takes a step back. The aura in the room turns dark and silent.

"Dipper doesn't tell you about it because FORD tells him not to. That great uncle of ours doesn't think your bond with him is the greatest just because his with Stan is bad." All my pent up frustration releases fast.

"I don't understand...something this big and you don't tell me! You know what happens and yet, you don't tell me so that maybe we can get a better outcome than what  _will_ become? Because you know what will happen!"

"Mabel! I can't just change the show! I-" I stop shouting when the walkie talkie goes off.

It cuts off multiple times, but we can hear Dipper talking. "Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-" Ford coughs.

"I'll do it. I'm gonna stay here," we hear Dipper say. Mabel looks at me, devastated with more tears flowing down her reddened cheeks. I take a step back when Mabel walks to the center of the room. She kneels down and goes through the scrapbook again.

"Mabe-" I reach out for her shoulder but she slaps it away. I take the hint and go up to my bed. I lay there, just staring up at the ceiling for what seems like hours until Dipper walks in.

"Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and..." I hear the boy stop, assuming he saw his sister motionless on her bed with her back turned to him. "Hey are you okay?"

Before Dipper walked in, Mabel kept mumbling things, clearly in denial but when I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't have any of it.

"Tell me it's not true, Dipper. Tell me you were joking." Shooting Star's voice cracks. I hear her communication device crackle with static. "Ford's apprentice? Seriously?"

"Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me. Ma-Macie, you up there? Hel-help me out here." I turn over, my eyes narrowed with indecision.

"Well it's a horrible opportunity  _for me!_  I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and now  _you're_  leaving me  _too_!?" Mabel sobs.

"But- but what about Macie!" As he says this, I jump down onto the ground.

"Macie isn't you, Dipper! She, she's just some bystander, having the time of her life watching a show about us! She doesn't have any memories like you and I have!"

_'This is going so off-script, it could be a fan fiction!'_

"Mabel, calm down!" I try to stop this argument before it gets worse.

"Yeah, Mabel, come on! Macie isn't like that and you won't be alone, I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work."

"Her real name isn't even Macie! She said it herself! Our bond is stronger than her's with us combined!" Mabel retorts. "She. Shouldn't. Be. Here!"

Something inside me breaks...something shatters and collapses. Everything goes quiet as I take steps back. Warbled voices try to reach me but I can't comprehend them. The last words I hear is from a very panicked Dipper, crying and reaching out to me, "Macie, wait!"

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: An automated prison droid!~~**

I don't know where I'm going but I do know I'm getting out of here. I've had enough with this.  _'Wake up! Come on, WAKE UP!'_ I sprint through the woods until I'm out of breath. "Oof!" I fall flat on my face, having just tripped over a loose root in the ground.

Groaning, I sit up against a large tree and rub my head. I try to take in my surroundings and ignore the dizziness in my head. I have no idea where I am. Eyes feeling heavy, I close them for a moment.

**~~Time Jump~~**

***Gasp***  My eyes shoot open as I breathe heavily and fast. Standing up quickly, I strain to hear the voices. I start running to my right. Branches, leaves, plants, you name it, they all slap me in the face as I make my way through the woods.

"Just a little more summer." Mabel's voice is faint but I can still hear it, which means I'm close. _'I have to make everything right!'_ My chest burns, begging for water, air, any kind of relief, really.

"Mabel!" My voice cracks with the lack or air I have in the lungs. I leap from behind a bush, my hand out. Gasping, the female twin startles at the presence of me.

"Oops!" 'Blendin' says, 'accidentally' dropping the rift and shattering it, stomping on the shards for good measure as well.

"Ahahaha!" Bill laughs maniacally, removing himself from Blendin and floating up into the air.

"What!?" Mabel cries. I get in front of her and protect her from what's going to happen. _'She's right. I should have been doing more than just sit back and watch!'_

I feel my sister back up from behind me and cry out, "Oh no! Wait, wait wait!"

"Bill!" I yell at the triangle angrily.

"Ahahaha! Heya, Ring! Thanks for making everything easier for me!" He snaps his little fingers and I fall into darkness.

**~~Mabel's POV~~**

"Macie!" I cry as my sister falls unconscious.  _'This is all my fault!'_ I look around, trying to see if there's anything I can or should do. _'Should I run? I-I-I can't leave her!'_

"Ah ah ah! Can't forget you, now can I, Shooting Star? We made a deal!" Bill looks directly at me, sending shivers down my spine.

My vision blackens.

**Welcome to the beginning of Weirdmageddon! Do y'all wanna see Macie's POV throughout it, or Dipper's?**

**Also. The next chapter will not be out for a while..Just a fair warning. (It'll probably come out when Gravity Falls season 3 comes out ;) Jk, don't kill me!)**

**ALSO! I tried my hand at a Soul Eater one shot and, if you like Soul Eater, I would really appreciate it if you checked it out and let me know what you think!**


	89. Snap Back To Reality...

**Macie's POV**

The first thing I notice when I awake from however long I was asleep, is that I am not home...or what I've been  _calling_ my home for a while now. Everything is...brick color. Darker hued red with brown mixed around on the edges.  _'Where...?'_  I slowly get up, my knee aches for unknown reasons. There's a fire. That much is obvious, due to the crackling it's giving off. Or maybe it's the little embers flying passed my face.

"Hello?" I finally ask, taking a glimpse of the room I'm in currently. The walls consist of bricks of the same color I mentioned before. There's the lovely fireplace and a chair accompanied with an exact same couch. A grand piano sits in the corner and an odd rug is placed underneath me. "Okaaay..."

I turn around to the fire and gasp. Hanging above the mantel is a large painting of Bill Cipher, wearing a crown and raising his leg up on planet earth.

Smacking my face, I criss-cross on the ground and moan, "Of course...I'm in the Fearamid." After I come to the realization, I start to panic, shifting my head every which way. "Dipper?! Mabel?!" I shout in worry and confusion.

Suddenly, the atmosphere gets more eerie than it already was. Whispering voices ring in my ears, but I can't pinpoint where they're coming from.  _'I feel like I'm going insane!'_  I try to block it out by covering my ears, but to no avail.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Another voice echos. The one and only Bill Cipher appears in all his animated glory, his arms outstretched as he spins in, what I expect, excitement.

"Bill! Why am I here-where's Mabel!" I point at him. My arm shakes a bit as well, showing how nervous I am. At this, Bill laughs.

"Hahaha! Oh so scared, aren't ya,  _Macie_?" Bill drawls out my name with antagonizing intent.

"Answer my question!" I demand shakily.

Instead of answering me, the triangle continues with what he's saying, "Oh but your real name isn't Macie, now is it?"

"Well, no..." I rub my arm shyly, then go back to fierce and accusing, "What did you find out!"

"Oh only just...everything!" Bill hoorahs, tilting his hat, which, surprisingly, doesn't tilt the world.

"And? Why am I here?"

"You? Well, because I need you! Mabel's up in her little bubble- but, of course you already knew that- so you're my prisoner for the time being. You know," Bill twirls his hand in a circle motion, "leverage, knowledge..."

"Uh-huh, and just why do you think I'll talk?"

"Because! Knowing that, to you, this world is a TV show, there's always an end, and I plan to get it from you. When I'm done with the likes of you..." his voice turns distorted and evil, "yOu'Ll wIsH yOu'D nEvEr CrOsSeD mE."

And that's it. I'm left in this room, almost cowering with fear as the evil shape just disappears. I'm speechless and start having a panic attack right here and now. "Oh, man, Dipper, please be okay! Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel...I'm so sorry! You're right! I was just sitting there, watching while everything went down. I should have done something- anything- to change what's happening now! This world has me now and because of that, it's  _going_ to change."

As I start to pace, while shivering in anxiety, I realize something.  _'This should come to an end really soon, right? I'll wake up, either in a hospital or in my bed, I don't care where! As long as I wake up, look around and see my computer, my shelves of Funko! Pops. My favorite pine tree hat with all the buttons on it. Right?'_

I take a seat involuntarily. "Guh..."

"Gah!" I sit up quickly, my stomach flipping and flopping everywhere. "Oh..." I relax in the slightest at the couch that came to life. "It's just the stupid couch made of skin..." It quietly goes dormant once again. "Ohhhhh I wish I had my inhaler...huh?" I notice a window in the upper part of the triangular corner of the room. Quickly, I move the piano bench over and step up onto it, using my tippy-toes and craning my neck to peer through.

The entire town of Gravity Falls is already in shambles. The sky is orange, fires are everywhere, buildings are wrecked. It looks like a literal apocalypse... _'of course that's because it is, but I've never been in the middle of one...'_

"Please hurry, you guys..."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Oh, look, carnage!" Do any of you know what movie that's from? Let me know!~~**

I'm only there, watching the town go down in flames, for what seems like an eternity, but it's really been about fifteen minutes. I watch in horror as Dipper gets slammed into a tree and Ford gets turned into a golden statue.

"Heya, Ring! Gotcha somethin'!" I groan as Alex Hirsch's character comes through the floor, carrying Stanford with him and then dropping him on the floor like he's some stick.

"Uh..." _'What the heck am I suppose to say to this!?'_

"Aw, speechless, eh? Well, he's only here for a minute while I get the party started!" Bill explains, levitating the old man and twirling him around, his hand doing the motion the statue is.

"Wait! Why am I being kept here?" I ask.

"So I can use you, of course! If something happens to go wrong, you'll have the answer to how I can fix it. In fact, you have the knowledge of the entire outcome of my global domination, so, you're my puppet now." His voice ends in a low growl as he descends into the floor, leaving me alone, yet again.

With my thoughts, I try to use what intuition I have to find a way out of here. There's still no door, but that window could be of use. I climb the piano bench once more and knock on the glass.  _'Seems breakable, but what should I use?'_ I ponder and look around the room.

_'Maybe a lit candlestick will do!'_

Obtaining my weapon, I start by aiming the flame at the glass, causing it to grow hot and thin. Then, I bash it through with the end of my candlestick. It shatters! Shards among shards fly far down to the earth below. I faintly hear a clatter when, I assume, they land.

"Yes!" Poking my head out, I look left and right to gather my surroundings.  _'Yikes...that's a long way down.'_  I gulp down a lump of mucus in my throat. "Here's goes..." I begin inching my body through the narrow window, trying to find some footing. I make a surprised screech as my foot slips off for a moment before I rapidly search for another grip.

I reach a giant opening in the Fearamid, allowing me to slip in quietly, quickly, and unnoticed. Hastily hiding behind a pillar, I peer over to see Bill's Henchmaniacs dancing as rave music plays.

Pyronica, Hectorgon, and some demons are playing 'spin the person', when the wall suddenly gets smashed through, making yet another hole in Bill's castle.

From my little hiding spot I can see Lolph talking and pointing at Bill, but I can't remember what he says. Time Baby levitates forward, conjuring a projection to show Cipher what could happen if he brought his plans worldwide.

_'Seriously? Wouldn't he **not**  want to do this if he could destroy the entire universe? With him in it!?'_

I can, however, hear Bill, as his voice booms and echos throughout the room. Rolling his one eye, the shape teases, "Oh, no, a tantrum! Whatever will I do about that HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM!" With a finger pointed, a large laser beam shoots out of the tip, vaporizing Time Baby and the entire time police force.

Everyone's quiet as their jaws hang low. "Ah, snap! He just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos cries. Once again, everyone stays silent.

"Yeahhhh!" A demon hollers, initiating the party to resume like nothing happened.

"Yikes..." I chew on my fingernails. "Gah!" I almost scream, but luckily restrain myself to a whispered shout as Blendin Blandin runs into me.

"Holy smokes! Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Macie? What're y-y-you doing here?" the time-traveler asks, taken aback by my presence.

"Hiding from Bill and trying to find a way out of here!" I look back to the party and my mind goes blank with realization as I turn to look back at the bald man before me. "Wait! You can take me out with you! You gotta get out of time-dodge, right? Can you take me to the... the cliff?!" Hands close into fists with determination as confidence flows through me.

"What!? Y-yeah I-I guess I can...what cliff?" Blendin wipes his sweaty forehead. I grin and bounce in place as my savior readies his watch. "W-w-wait!" I stop, confidence slowly dwindling in fear. I widen my eyes as a gesture to keep speaking.

"I can't bring you with me. The watch only allows one person while the tape measure allows more than one!"

"What!?" I cry, not realizing I shouted.

Movement can be heard behind the pillar we're hiding behind. Suddenly, the large tower gets taken out of the ground and above our heads. I look up in terror as a large black arm throws the pillar aside. "G-g-g-g-gotta go!"

"Blendin, wait!" I shout, reaching out to grab him but it's too late, his form has already dissipated.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Someone trying to escape?" Bill's eye glows brightly into mine, causing me to shut them as to not burn em'. His friends behind all laugh as I back up into the wall. I'm cornered, absolutely screwed, and I have no idea what Bill'll do to me. As he encases me in his hand and brings me up to eye level, Cipher chuckles again, "Oh I'm gonna have so much fun..." I recoil and wish for the best.

"Uh...sorry, Boss, but Gideon let the Pines family escape! They're inside Mabel's bubble as we speak!" Keyhole throws his arms out.

Waving his free hand at his henchman, Bill explains, "Buddy, Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created. It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. Fetch me Gideon and take the rest of the day off. Things just got a little more interesting," he finishes, eyeing me.

I gulp.

_'I **really**  wish I had my inhaler right about now...'_

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Lightning! How much can you take? Ford: Somewhere beneath 500 volts, at least. Ash Ketchum: Eh, give or take 20 years worth or so...~~**

I try my hardest not to scream as volts among volts surge through my body.  _'Now I can say I know what it feels like to get shocked...although if this wasn't a cartoon, I'd probably be dead by now.'_

"Eh, I'll try Fordsy, then." Bill somehow shrugs and floats away, taking a piano with him? For the past... _'How long has it been?'_  whenever...Bill's been trying to get me to talk ever since he figured out about the barrier and Dipper rescuing Mabel.

The three-sided shape comes back down, carrying a golden Ford and puts him next to me, his limbs entrapped in the same shackles I'm in. "Ahhhh!" My Great Uncle cries in the same pain I endured as Bill shocks the hair off his head.

_'Has Ford even noticed I'm here?'_

"Ready to talk now?" Bill asks him but eyes me.

"I'm not..." Ford tries to breathe, "letting you into my mind..." I get an answer to my earlier question when Stanford looks at me with guilt, pain, and sadness.

Turning to his party, Bill asks rhetorically (because we all know he would have done it anyway),  
"What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts? Hey, do you hear that?" Everyone stops to listen when the, newly rebuilt, wall gets smashed in, showing a T-Rex head extended and roaring. "What!?" Bill cries in shock, "I just fixed that door!"

The Mystery Shack robot comes into full view. Soos stands on the porch with a flag in his hands, blowing in the wind. 'TAKE BACK THE FALLS' is written on it with wax Larry King's head perched on top.

Laughing maniacally,  _'How else would he laugh?'_  Bill clutches his... stomach? "So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" At their cue, the demons all grow in size and jump out of the Fearamid, taking a battle position in front of the Shack-Tron.

As the battle continues, Bill gets increasingly frustrated when my family is clearly beating his friends. I hum the epic theme in my head.  _'It's one of my favorite parts of Weirdmageddon!'_

The battle ends with Teeth running away, screaming and on fire. Rubbing his eye, Bill sighs, "Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here."

Beside me, Ford cheers, "Bravo, Dipper and Mabel!"

"Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them," I gulp as Bill gets up close and personal to Ford and me, his eye turning red and his voice going deep, "Don't you?"

Taking a step back, Ford grabs me and shields me. _'For some reason I was released from my chains when Stanford was... Why? I wouldn't be able to tell you what goes on in Bill's head...'_

"What're you?" And that's where Sixer realizes. "Oh. Oh no."

"Perhaps torturing those kids'll make you talk!" Venom drips from the tone our captor uses. "I mean, we all know this one won't make you crack!" For emphasis, Bill electrocutes me again, causing my whole body to convulse and quiver. From my squinted eyes, I can see Ford panicking and trying to hold me without getting shocked himself but it proves to be fruitless.

"Stop! She's done nothing to you!" I take a big gasp of breath when I feel myself go back to normal.

"Maybe not, but she's got the answers I want! And if torturing her won't work, then maybe the others will!" Bill rubs his hands devilishly.

"No. No! Not the kids! You ca-!" And with that, Sixer gets turned to gold once again, his hand reaching out to nothing in particular and his face permanently donning fear.

"Let's get this over with." Bill cracks his knuckles and grows large but before leaving, he ducks down and looks me straight in the eye, generating me to take a cautious step back. "Maybe I can get the kids easier if I use you as leverage? Whaddy'a think, Ring?"

Growling, I cross my arms, "No! They wouldn't do that!"

"And you know, how ?" I don't answer and look to my toes. "Exactly! You were never supposed to exist in this world! Now, you can't know what the twins'll do because you're here! And because of that...I wIlL tRiUmPh!" I bounce back and land on my behind, scared out of my wits.

"Bill's right, I don't know what they'll do because I'm here... Oh man..." I pray my siblings will do what's right as I sit on the arm of the human throne.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Anxiety! I'm drowning in it by now~~**

Agonizing minutes go by when I see multiple parachutes come through a triangular hole in the roof. _'The rescue squad!'_  I smile but it quickly turns upside-down.  _'Now what'll I do? Bill will just use me...'_

From below, I can hear the sound of Mabel's grappling hook going off and it startles me when it latches onto Manly Dan. Mabel recoils the wire and pulls herself up. She sees Ford and gasps, calling down to the rest, "I found Great Uncle Ford!" Shooting Star tosses her gun down. "He's golden! But not in the good way!"

 _'Should I make myself known?'_  I don't get to answer as Mabel already spots me. "Aw, shoot," I curse to myself. _'There wasn't many hiding spots on the throne...'_

"MACIE!" I get tackled in a hug.

I shush her, "Now's not the time, just...listen to Gideon, he knows how to unfreeze everyone." Pursing her lips like she doesn't want to comply to my wishes, my sister reluctantly nods.

By the time the two of us were done talking, Stan and Dipper already said their lines, generating Gideon to speak. "I know!" he says breathlessly, dancing in the little birdcage Bill cased him in.

Mabel looks on with disbelief, cupping her hands over her mouth to ask, "Gideon! What happened to you?"

"Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity." Sobbing, the ten year old says, "I'm so tired of being cute!" voice cracking at the end.

"How do we undo this?" I hear my brother call from down below.

Coughing before answering, Gideon hacks into his fist before swallowing dryly, "Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down."

Doing so, Dipper causes the entire stone chair to crumple apart as all the frozen humans unfreeze. Everyone rejoices and reunites with their friends and family. The living ventriloquist dummy rips off the forced sailor suit he was wearing, Wendy hugs her dad and brothers, Sheriff Blubs hugs Deputy Durland after knocking over Pacifica's parents.

"Oof!" I get shoved forward by a strong force. I wince and think,  _'Mabel...'_

"OhmygoshMACIE!" Yet again, I get tackled into another hug, only this time, it's weaker. "Macie oh my gosh I was worried sick about you are you okay did Bill do anything to you?!" Dipper doesn't stop to take a breather.

"Dip, stop, take a breath!" I pat his back as he tries to regain air.

"Kids!" Ford finally returns to normal, cutting Dipper off. "Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!" His celebration dies when Fiddleford walks up. I walk off and let the two hash it out.

"Macie, you're warm! Are you really okay? Oh man, oh man, what did Bill do to you?" Anger rises in Dipper's voice as he speaks, his fists curling so hard his knuckles are turning white.

"I, I was electrocuted like Ford was to give out answers...but I'm fine!" I quickly add, seeing their broken faces, especially Mabel's.

"Ma-Macie..." Mabel suddenly erupts in tears, latching onto me, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I shouldn't have said what I said, you're our triplet and I love you, even if you didn't come from this universe!" I frown as her voice cracks the entire time.

"Mabes, please, calm down, we can talk about this later...but right now, Dipper, I believe you have a question to ask Ford?" I smile lightly as Dipper's eyes widen, a little smile forming on his bruised face as well. The female twin sniffs and rubs her nose as she nods solemnly.

"Listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?"

Mabel piggy backs her brother, "Yeah, a secret way to defeat him?"

"I-I do!" Slipping on his gloves, the author goes searching for any type of drawing tool.  _'HE HAS A PEN IN HIS COAT POCKET! DOES NOBODY NOTICE THAT EXCEPT ME? Man, that electrocution must be getting to him...'_  "Perfect!" Ford's already drawing the zodiac with Robbie's spray paint by the time I'm done ranting to myself.

Stanley throws his hand up into the air but uses his other one to slyly hug me.  _'Aw ya big sap, ya missed me!'_ I giggle as he noogies my head. "Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind."

"I'd bet on me losing mine, first..." Stan looks down to me, giving me a disapproving frown. Grinning, I try to play it off, which seems to work as he sighs and goes back to what we're doing.

We all listen intensely as the six-fingered man explains the prophecy of the zodiac, ending with commanding the twins, "Dipper, the Pine Tree. Mabel, the Shooting Star." While everyone takes their place on their respective symbols, I'm confused as to why I don't see mine, which should be here...right?

"Stan, Stanley! Get over here, you're the last one!" Stan's twin demands. I stand with my hands in the air next to Dipper. He gets what I'm implying and speaks up.

"Grunkle Ford! What about Macie! She's a part of the zodiac, she's Ring!" I nod in agreement with my brother.

Stanford only shakes his noggin, "No, if what you've told me, the originals should work wihtout her, even though she's here now, it's still a TV show that ends the same way."

_'What?!'_

"No, Great Uncle Ford, you're wrong! Macie being here changes the entire universe! Not only did she change the show, albeit very minimal because she didn't want to ruin it, she's become a part of the prophecy!" Dipper argues.

_'Soooo, I'm just gonna assume Dipper told Ford about everything? Yeah, I'll go with that...'_

"Even so, I don't have the time to draw another zodiac. Stanley! Get over here!" Ford once again demands. Stan does so but crosses his arms and looks away.

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster? And what's with all this universe, TV show talk with Macie?"

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Gideon growls.

Wendy shouts, "Come on!"

"You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica whines.

"I've never held hands this long and I am  _very_  uncomfortable." I laugh at Robbie.  _'Good ole T.J Miller.'_

"Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world."

"I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please," the old man pleas with his brother.

"Fine, just do one thing. Say 'thank you'," Stan says sternly.

Before Ford can ask 'what' in confusion, I shout, "FORD! JUST SAY 'THANK YOU'!"

"W-what?" he cries. I face-palm, this dialogue would have happened either way, I just wasted time...

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you  _still_  haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you'." I sigh in relief when Ford does.

"Fine, thank you." The Stan twins take each other's hands and the zodiac starts to glow. It glows alright, but it's faint, too faint for my liking.

"Why isn't it working!?" I shout over the ominous wind blowing through.

"I-I don't know!" I pin point Ford's voice wavering in fear.

"It's because you didn't draw Macie's!" Mabel cries next.

"Look what you did, Poindexter!" Stan rips his hand out of his brother's. "You should have listened to the kids instead of going on about that TV mumbo jumbo!"

"You don't know what I'm talking about, so stay out of it!" Ford bites back.

***Smack***

One Stan clocks the other Stan in the face, erupting a quarrel to break out.  _'So this still happens...but for different reasons... I am FREAKING OUT, HERE!'_

Dipper, Mabel, and I try to break them up when Bill hovers up, twirling his cane and freezing us in our positions... out of fear from being caught, of course, not literally. "Oh no, it's Bill! Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?"

Taking the chance to see what hasn't been seen, I look back to inspect Gideon's reaction. I stifle a snort at the face he's making by turning back to face the enemy.  _'I really need to be more serious right now...'_

"Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!" The painted shape on the ground bursts into flames and fades away.

"Oh, no!" Dipper cries in anguish. I grab hold of his and Mabel's hands, holding tight for comfort.

Glowing red tendrils sprout out of the ground and ensnare the Stan twins as Bill cackles, "You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along? I was gonna use Macie as leverage, but you guys got everyone together for me! How nice!"

Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Soos, McGgucket, and the others of the circle get turned into tapestries and get hanged up on the wall.

"No!" my siblings yell in unison, eyes tearing up at their friends being hung up like decorations.

"Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford," Bill taunts as a pyramid shaped cage forms around me and my twins. We scream as it happens.

"Ah! Kids!" Stan's deep, gruff voice cracks.

"Macie, what do we do!?" Mabel cries, latching onto me again.

"We, we have to make a run for it...Mabel, you grabbed Robbie's spray paint, right?" She looks confused but digs into her sweater pocket anyway.

Gasping and grinning, she holds the can up high, "I did! And I think I know what to do!" I give her a determined smile.

"No! Don't do it!" Pine Tree warns, causing Cipher to turn and face us.

"Yeah Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel adds to the already steaming pot of anger.

"Don't toy with me, Shooting Star. I see EVERYTHI-!" The sound of paint spraying out of a can sounds like music to my ears when Bill clutches his stinging eyeball and recoils in pain, "Ow! Not again! Why!? Every time!"

"Nice shot, Pumpkin!" Mabel blushes at Stan's nickname for her.  _'I've always liked that he called her that, it's so cute!'_

"I just regenerated this eye!" our beloved, over-grown nacho chip whines. The tendrils holding the older twins unwrap, releasing them to the ground.

Mabel taunts the evil shape as Dipper and I pull out the magic flashlight. He enlarges our cage so we can hop out. After doing so, Mabel and I wave at the monster to get his attention. "Save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!"

"What? No! That's a suicide mission!" Ford coughs, getting up.

Running to the beginning of the hallway, I stand in the middle of the twins and link arms. "Trust us. We've beat him before..." Dipper smiles.

"...And we'll beat him again!" Mabel battle cries. Then we do a three way fist bump, running off into the never ending hallways. Turning around, Mabel cries again, "Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!"

"Nice one!" I laugh as she giggles.

"Guys, I know this is our plan, but...what comes next?!" Dipper panics as we stop for a moment, looking down multiple halls when the path forks.

"Who cares! Just RUN!" I pull their arms as booming thuds can be heard behind us. "He's gaining!" I don't dare to look back.

"When I get my hands on you kids, I'm gonna DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!"

"THAT SHOULDN'T BE SAID IN A KID'S SHOW!" I yell back at the demon then quickly get jerked to the side. "Ack! Annnnd we're going up." I try not to scream as Mabel takes all three of us up the Fearamid.

We soon reach a dead-end, which I know is a bad thing but I can't help but feel relieved for it so I can catch my breath. My poor lungs be burnin'. Dipper deadpans, "You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here."

"Guy's we're losing time, Bill'll be here any second!" I warn, looking behind us and thankfully not seeing any sign of the three-sided dream demon.

"Like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes, choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!" I jump back when my sister smashes a hole in the wall with her enlarged fist she grew. She re-shrinks it as we look down to the earth.

"OK, now if we round up the townsf-!" I shush Dipper intensely.

"We don't have time, the townsfolk are defeated and Bill is right behind us!" Hearing me say this, the two turn around as Bill's eye is the only thing we can see.

"Peek-a-boo! Aw, Ring knew yet still let you guys do what you did..." Bill makes a tsking sound, "Why do you even trust her anymore?" They can't answer because we immediately get caught in a tractor beam.

We can't move anything as Bill stomps his way back into the main room. While on the way there, however, he does move us into his hand, so that's a plus...I guess? "Dipper, Mabel, whatever happens, I will make sure the show ends the same way," I promise.

Mabel has tears leaking down her flushed cheeks as Dipper looks down to shy away from our faces, probably crying himself. "We- we don't let anything happen to you, either, Mace," Dipper lightly hiccups.

Above me, I see Bill roll his eye at our sentiment. "Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!"

 _'Here we go...'_  The pupil in Bill's eye differentiates between a Shooting Star, Pine Tree, and Ring symbol.

"Macie!?" Dipper cries, his eyes wide and struggling his arms to move.

"EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE..." The symbol ends with a Ring, "...YOU!"

'Ford' yells "Wait!" but it's too late as I hear a finger snap and everything goes  **black**.


	90. ...Oh There Goes Gravity

***GASP***

"Wh-what, who, where?!" My head moves back and forth so fast, I think I can feel a headache coming on. Taking in my surroundings, I come to the conclusion that I'm...underwater? It indeed feels like water. Yet, I can breathe.

I wrack my thoughts for what just happened.  _'Bill...Bill grabbed us and was doing that Russian roulette thingy with the twins and I. It...the symbol landed on a Ring and everything went dark... Did, did I actually die?!'_ I start to panic, not feeling comfortable anymore, even though floating in this water feels kinda good.

"𝓡𝓲𝓷𝓰..." someone...or thing... says. I gasp and spin around to try and find who said it.

"Who's there?" I call out. The world around me gets even brighter than it already was, causing me to shield my eyes from the harmful rays.

"𝓒𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓡𝓔𝓑𝓞𝓡𝓝...," it says again.

I start to grow nervous.  _'I guess I really did die...'_  All of a sudden, a giant AXOLOTL appears in front of me. If I were standing, I would have fallen back onto my butt, that's how shocked I was. Instead, I try to escape by flailing my arms everywhere to try and grip onto something in order to get me out of here. None of that works, however, because I'm in some kind of WATER WORLD!

Screaming, I close my eyes. Maybe then I'll actually wake up. _'Not wake up in Weirdmageddon, wake up in my own freaking bed!'_

Although I absolutely adore AXOLOTLS, this one is kinda freaking me out. The way it is staying still even though I can see the ripple of the water from above. The way it's staring at me with those simple, yet creepy, eyes. I try and stay still as well, although I can feel myself raising and lowering from sitting in water, and stare back , my mouth formed into a thin line as I try to not look directly into the amphibian's eyes.

It seems like this staring contest has been going on for hours, days even, and, to my surprise, I haven't blinked once! "Uh..." I finally speak but immediately get cut off.

"𝓚𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮, 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓾𝓹𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓸..." I throw my hands up in defeat.

"But I tried everything in my power TO keep it on script! I-I failed and...Bill knows...Dipper, Mabel, and everyone else must be having heart attacks right now if it's even still going... And now I'm talking to a giant amphibian!" My anger releases from the last few days.

"𝓓𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓻𝔂, 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓷𝓮. 𝓘𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓳𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓷𝓮𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓷 𝓮𝓷𝓭..."

"Wait, what?" My head tilts in confusion.

"𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓷𝓸𝔀... 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓸 𝓸𝓷 𝓪𝓼 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮. 𝓓𝓲𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓜𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓵 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓾𝓷𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓮. _"_

 _'This AXOLOTL reminds me of Valoo... Wait, what'd it say!?'_  "Hold up! But, what about me? Will I have the memories of what I went through?"

I stare intently as the animal before me nods affirmatively.

"So... So I can wake up back home and leave as if none of this ever happened. Dipper and Mabel will lose their memories of our childhood and everything...or..."

"𝓞𝓻 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂. 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓷𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓫𝓮 𝓜𝓪𝓬𝓲𝓮. 𝓚𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓾𝓷𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭."

I furrow my eyebrows. "But-but aren't I dead? Didn't Bill kill me?"  _'That's why I'm here now, right? Because he killed me?'_

"𝓨𝓮𝓼, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭. 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓾𝓷𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓾𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓮, 𝓪𝓼 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓲𝓬𝓮...𝓑𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓲𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓭𝓮𝓯𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝔀, 𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭, 𝓸𝓻 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓼. 𝓗𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻, 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷."

 _'Oh man...'_  I sit down and rub my temple.  _'What do I do?'_

**Mabel's POV**

The limp, lifeless form of my sister falls out of Bill's giant hand, landing with a thud on the floor. I look to Dipper with my mouth hanging open. His is left agape, too, tears falling freely down his face. I choke, gasp and then everything comes out. I start to sob as the dream demon drops us, but I don't care.

I don't care as I land on the ground hard. I don't care that Ford's making a deal with Bill to spare us. I don't care that I feel pain in my spine. The only thing I can look at, stare at, can't take my eyes off of, is Macie. She lays there, still as an untouched pond. Everything around me goes silent. I can't hear anything, how could I? My- our sister just dropped dead-BOOM- just like that.

"-ble!" a garbled voice tries to reach me as I crawl painfully to Macie's body. "-able!" _'Who is that?'_  I can't focus on anything as tears litter my vision. "MABEL!" Weak, wobbly hands stop me in my tracks. I look up, just barely making Dipper's face out of the blurriness in my vision. He's crying, too. His whole body is shaking as he chokes down sobs.

I ignore him and sit down next to the lifeless girl's head, lifting it up and gently placing it in my lap, brushing my quivering fingers through her reddish-brown hair.

My twin sits next to me, taking Macie's hand in his, mumbling something I can't decipher. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault..." I rock back and forth.

"N-no, of course it isn't, Mabel...We, we couldn't have prevented this... Something must have went wrong...and-and-and now she's gone! If- if- if only I listened to her earlier when we were running away-!" I cut Dipper off of his rant.

"No, Dipper! It  _is_ my fault! Don't you see! I made Macie run away with the hurtful words I spewed out! I didn't care about anything except getting you to stay here with me and having summer last forever! She...she tried to help but I didn't listen." I rub my eyes, new tears filling them and quickly spilling over. "All she ever wanted was to protect us...make sure everything goes right."

"She's wrong about everything, though, she thinks trying to keep things on script is the way to go...but, her being here changes things!" Dipper argues. I blink, shocked at his defensive stance. "But she was scared, I understand that now. I guess... I don't know...maybe now she'll be back in her universe. I- I wish I had done something sooner..." Dipper puts his head down in shame, lifting his hand to his mouth to stifle his cries.

By the time Dipper and I stop the waterworks (It's gotten down to small hiccups and little sniffs), Ford shakes his hand with Bill.

"No!" Dipper cries out, reaching out to stop what has already happened.

"Grunkle Ford!" I yell worriedly.

"It's a DEAL!" It's too late. Bill grabs Ford's hand as the world goes gray and he enters our uncle's mind.

"Stan, what's happening!?" Dipper shouts.

Without speaking, Grunkle Stan pulls out the memory gun and takes off his fez..."Grunkle Ford?!" I cry out in shock. He look pained as he sets the settings to 'STANLEY PINES'.

"Wait, Great Uncle Ford! What about Macie?!" Dipper hangs on his arm as I stand by, staring at my still Grunkle.

"Macie... She... Bill killed her, Dipper, I don't know what else to say except that maybe she has returned home safely..." A tear runs down Stanford's face, dripping onto the floor. As the memory gun's ray finishes with our uncle's mind, Ford drops the gun. All of our friends return back to normal as they drop back down to earth, no longer tapestries. Demons begin getting sucked up into the rift.

Next, a wave rushes over us and everything goes white.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Decisions, decisions...whatever shall I do?~~**

"Ugh..." I strain to open my eyes. "Huh!?" Sitting up quickly after noticing my surroundings, I start to panic.  _'Why are we in the forest?'_

"Mabel? Mabel!?" I hear my one and only brother's voice call out in worry.

"Here!" I answer as he comes into view through some bushes. He smiles when seeing me and rushes up to hug me. He does so, but I don't return it. I can tell he's about to ask me why but Ford comes in, motioning us to move forward, so we do so. Stan.

The hero of Weirdmageddon is kneeling down in the grass. I smile wide, happy to see he's okay. "Grunkle Stan, you did it!" I place his fez nicely on his shaggy-haired head.

"Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?" I take a step back in shock.

"Eheh, Grunkle Stan?"  _'Is he messing with me? If so it isn't funny!'_

The old man looks around confusedly, "Uh, who ya talkin' to?"

Brand new tears form, yet again, as they threat to spill over. "C-come on it's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan!" I cry in denial as Dipper pulls me away. "Grunkle Stan it's me!"

I get pulled to the floor and into a bone-crushing hug by my twin brother.

"We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me," Ford explains solemnly and kneels down in front of his twin. "You're our hero, Stanley." I cry even more when I hear the author sniffle in despair.

"W-wait, where's Macie?!" I stand up, accidentally shoving Dipper off of me. He looks up, dried tear streaks on his cheeks and his mouth agape.

"Y-you're right...Great Uncle Ford, where's our sister?!" Dipper asks hurriedly.

"Kids... From my research on different worlds...I can only predict she went back to her's when she died. I'm sorry."  _'I don't want to believe what Ford's saying. I know he's all smart and junk but there's no way our sister is actually dead and gone from this world!'_

I go to shout at the old man, but my twin beats me. "No! You're wrong, Great Uncle Ford, you're wrong!" Dipper points a finger angrily at his role model. "Macie...No, Katherine wouldn't just leave us like that! She promised me that we'd be okay! No matter what happened, she'd make sure the show ended the same way! But how can we be okay if she leaves us?"

Ford looks down sadly as Dipper starts to hiccup so I go ahead and take the lead for my dear sibling. "Even if- even if she didn't have memories from when we were little, doesn't mean we don't either! She...she's a part of us and to just...just leave...I- I can't-." I kneel down and cover my eyes.

"I'm...so sorry, kids. Macie was an extraordinary child and I regret being suspicious of her. Seeing her actions these past couple days..." Ford sighs and pinches his nose. "Come, we must guide Stanley back to the shack." I reluctantly do as our elder says.

The entire way back, Dipper doesn't let go of my hand.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Stan getting his memories back! But wouldn't that mean Bill comes back, too? :o~~**

Grunkle Stan has just recovered all of his memories, which is great but...Macie is still gone and she will be...forever. My twin and I trudge upstairs, taking an agonizingly long time because we don't want to enter our shared bedroom. Dipper takes hold of the doorknob, takes a deep breath, and opens it. Everything was how we left it that day when I drove Macie out.

"I'm a terrible sister..." I close my eyes, willing myself not to cry again.

"No, Mabel, you aren't, there wasn't anything you could do-"

I shout and cut the boy off. "-No there IS something I could have done! There was a bazillion things I could have done!" I throw my hands in the air, causing Dipper to take a step back for safety. "I could have NOT yelled at her and cause her to run away, jump in front of me to save me from Bill and then get kidnapped! With that, I could have prevented her ELECTROCUTION!"

Dipper doesn't say anything but his eyes sink to the floor.

"I-I- Dipper, have you ever been electrocuted?"

"No..."

"Yeah, and before this, I'm sure Macie never has either. Because of us, or whatever brought her to this world, she's dead... Dead or- or- or something!" Breaking down, I go up Macie's bed and wrap myself in her favorite blanket. "Ow.." I sit back up and rub my head, having just bumped it on something.

Dipper climbs up and joins me, scooting me over to check what I landed on. "It's...her laptop..." He opens in and turns it on. When he does so, an object flies out of the screen, scaring us both and generating a flinch from my brother. "What the..."

I pick it up before he can and inspect it, holding it in between my thumb and pointer finger. "Her...her ring?" I cup my mouth.

"Still says reborn," Dipper claims. I check and, yup, it does say reborn. My eyes start to well up in tears but before they can spill, Dipper pulls me in and hugs my shoulder. "It's okay, Mabes, it's okay. Maybe this is a sign that she returned to her world and is now living her normal life." I can tell he's not only trying to convince me of this happy ending but himself as well.

Suddenly, the ring gets hot, so I gasp and drop it. It rolls down onto the floor and lands flat; the Kanji symbols shine brightly in our view as the entire accessory glows a light purple. "Dip...per?" I ask, scared.

"Shh," he quiets me down and slowly descends the ladder, squatting in front of our sister's ring.

***STZSSSSS***

I shield my eyes as the room gets blinding-ly bright. Buzzing echos throughout as I call for my brother. I can faintly hear him shout back, and now that we can look, I see that Macie's ring is hovering in the air, lavender purple light emanating around it.

***BANG***

It sounds like a gun went off, and, again, a bright light surrounds us. When I open my eyes, slowly, I gasp louder than I ever had before.

Laying on the wooden floor, is Macie. She looks like a princess that was put under a deep sleep. Her hands rest on her stomach, clasped together. Her hair, albeit short, is spread out. She's breathing evenly, evidence from her slow rising and falling chest. "Dipper... You- you see this, too, right?"

He nods silently.

"Mabel.." Dipper says slowly, taking a step towards our sister, "stay here...I'm gonna go get Grunkle Ford." He darts out the door, faster than I have ever seen him move before.

I can't even move. My body is in such shock that I'm still on the bunk bed, eyes wide at what I just saw, and what I'm currently seeing.

**Macie's POV**

"I...I can't just leave them... But what about my life before?" I ponder as the AXOLOTL stares at me. "No... Something must have happened that wanted you to take me here... So with that, I choose to stay with my twins," I say affirmatively.

"𝓐𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱. 𝓘 𝓫𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓪𝓻𝓮𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵..." As the amphibian says this, it starts to disappear. Seconds later, it's completely out of sight. I look around as it seems like the water around me is draining. It is!

"Huh?" My hands are fading out, too!

 _'I think I made the right decision...'_  was my last thought as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**I've had this entire chapter planned out since the beginning of my story.**

**THIS ISN'T THE END, THOUGH!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	91. REBORN

**Dipper's POV**

"Great Uncle Ford, Great Uncle Ford, Great Uncle Ford,  _Great Uncle Ford_!" I scream, all the way down to the lab. _'Macie's here...and BREATHING! People don't just come out of a ring out of no where! Right?'_

"Dipper! What's wrong, is there more rouge Eyebats?" Ford instantly jumps out of his chair and comes to my aid.

"No- wait, where's Grunkle Stan? I thought he came down with you?" I pause.

"Right, well I mean he did...I decided to tell him about Macie, myself, seeing how hard it is on you two right now." Ford clears his throat, "Erm...he didn't take it very well as he locked himself in his room for the time being."

"Oh..." I sadden but only for a moment as I remember exactly what I came down here for. "OH! Great Uncle Ford, Macie's back! She's upstairs, uh well, sleeping? We're not exactly sure." Instead of seeing a smile I expected from Ford, I see a frown as he puts his hand to his chin and avoids eye contact.

"Oh Dipper... I know this must be hard for you and Mabel but, Macie is gone and-" I glare and take a step forward.

"No! She's not dead and she didn't go back to her universe! She's on the floor in our room! Her ring came through her laptop screen and glowed a light purple color and then a loud sound went off and then Macie appeared! She's here and breathing!" I breathe heavily after that long rant.

"Dipper. I've studied the stages of grief...I don't know how to explain this to you but..." Sighing and rolling my eyes, I put my hand up to stop the old man in his speech. He promptly shuts his mouth and blinks rapidly, so I grab his hand and drag him as best as I could, being he's much older than me.

"Just, come with me! Mabel and I will show you!" I hear the old man sigh behind my shoulder.

"Alright..."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Walking up the stairs! Ain't nobody got time to write that out!~~**

"Okay, she's right in here, so don't panic," I warn my great uncle, just in case.

"Dipper, please. I know this is hard-" I ignore him and throw open the door. What I see first is Mabel cradling Macie's head, rocking back and forth, brushing her hand through our sister's short hair. I smile the biggest smile I've ever smiled in a long time.

Ford's jaw is left hanging as his hand rests on my shoulder. Mabel notices us and grins, waving, "Hey guys! Grunkle Ford, isn't this great!"

Sixer's mouth opens and closes many times as he is at a loss for what to say. "I...I don't believe this..." he finally says. I rush over and hug Mabel. She giggles and returns it. Sitting on the floor, I start to pick the hair off of Macie's shirt that had gathered there.

Stanford soon joins, squatting down to take a look. He checks the girl's pulse,  _'Gee, Grunkle Ford, what? You didn't think I'd make sure my sister is even ALIVE?'_

"Well? Why won't she wake up?" Mabel asks impatiently, bouncing in her seat.

"I...well I don't really know for sure. What did you say happened exactly?" Ford scratches his stubble.

I open to speak but Mabel's gasp out does my small intake of breath as she points her finger up quickly. "So, me and Dipper were up in Macie's bed, when I hit her laptop with my head. Then, Dipper opened it and her ring came out of the screen! We noticed it still said reborn, too."

"And then," I take over, "the ring grew really hot and Mabel dropped it. It fell onto the floor and it glowed light purple before a loud bang went off and Macie landed here."

"Amazing." Ford stands up and clasps his hands together, "This is beyond my research, kids, so I really don't know when she'll wake up or even  _if_ she  _will_ wake up, for that matter."

"No she  _will_ wake up, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel glares, her mood suddenly venomous.

"Right. Sorry, Mabel," the old man stands up with a cough. "Well, I should do some tests on her, just to be sure, make sure nothing's wrong or Bill had something to do with..." He palms his hands around Macie, "...this."

"Right, sounds good," I immediately agree, wanting my sister to wake up as soon as possible.

"What? Macie wouldn't want to be tested on! Especially after you lied to her about testing her before!" I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Mabel, Grunkle Ford is sorry for what he did before..." I don't hear anything so I glare at the man behind me.

He startles and clears his throat, "Yes, I am, truly, very sorry for doubting Macie."

Mabel narrows her eyes, staring at our uncle as if she's trying to see if he's genuine or not. "Fine," she huffs, "but please don't poke and prod at her, yeah?"

"Promise!" I say quickly, putting my right hand up.  _'I would only assume Ford would want to do that, so I promised Mabel quickly before he can get a say in it.'_

"Kay! I'm gonna go finish the birthday plans! Eeeee!"  _'This girl's squeal is going to be the death of me, I swear...'_

At first, I struggle to lift my sister into my arms, mumbling to myself, "Stupid noodle arms..." until Ford gently pushes me aside and lifts her up easily and swiftly.

I grumble all the way down to the lab, complaining about my lack of strength.

When we get down there, Ford lays my sister down on a nearby table. Then he goes over and grabs multiple instruments that even make me nervous. "Erm..." I twiddle my thumbs, "Great Uncle Ford, do you really have to use all that stuff?"

"What? Oh, no, of course not! I'm just gonna hook her up to the computer and see what's going on in her head." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I was just moving these so I don't lose them later."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by:** _***French voice*** _ **"Two hours later..."~~**

"So... now what?" I ask, rocking on my heels. It's been quite a while since we hooked her up to his machine, but we haven't seen anything abnormal.

Sighing, Ford rubs his eyes tiredly, "I dunno, Dipper. I mean, nothing's going on it just seems like...she's  _just_ sleeping."

"Maybe she  _is_ only just sleeping?"

"It is a probability..." Ford trails off, causing me to turn around and look at him. (I was facing the monitor, monitoring my sister, thank you!)

Gasping, I throw myself out of the chair I was using and rush over. "Macie!" I cry out in joy, hopping up onto the table, NOT failing horribly, and hug her tightly, tears threatening to fall.

"Whoa, Dip', how long was I out? Why am I in the lab?" Macie looks around confused.

"Good to see you, Macie Pines." Ford comes up and pats the wide-eyed girl on the back. He continues, "Look, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. When Dipper told me about your...situation... I was really mad. I- I don't even remember  _why_ I was so mad but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what possibly happened to you in your universe and what happened in ours. It wasn't your duty to keep the twins safe and keep the show on par, but you did anyway."

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford..." Macie chuckles, then punches him on the shoulder. "Love ya, too." They both share a smile as I look on with a smile of my own.

"Oh!" I squeeze her tightly again and as she moans in pain I chuckle. "Mabel's planning the rest of the birthday stuff, we should go up there and play a prank on her!" I suggest with an evil gleam in my eye.

With a mock gasp, Macie puts her hand to her chest and says, breathlessly, "Dipper...play a prank on our dear sister?" She looks around for a moment before matching eyes with me again. She grins, "Let's do it."

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Reconciliation! Is that a word? (Yeah, it is, I just misspelled it...AUTO-CORRECT FTW)~~**

"Okay, here's the plan," I start whispering to Macie after peering over a wall to see Mabel working on things. "I'm gonna go out there and tell her you won't be waking up until at least a week. Then-" Macie gasps, stopping me.

"What if I jumped out of a birthday present!?" She giddily hops in place. I smile.  _'It's so great to have her back. Seeing her dead body I just...'_  I shake my head, wanting those dastardly thoughts to leave.

"Awesome! Mabel's still a little upset about not having everyone able to be here for the party, so hopefully this will make her smile brighter!" I fist bump with my sister.

"Yeah? Well, I'm pretty darn sure she'll be happy because every single person will be here for your guys' birthday." She smirks and crosses his arms.

"Wait, really? Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Wait..." I frown, "It's your birthday, too, you know?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess you're right..." she agrees, albeit not with the best attitude.

"Kay, I'm going out, you get in a big present and I'll come back and bring you in." Macie nods and runs off.

I clear my throat, fix my shirt collar, and walk out into the room my twin is in. "Heya, Mabes," I greet as she turns around with a grin, her braces shimmering from the light.

"Dipper! I'm glad you're here! I could use some extra help with these streamers... OH!" she gasps, jumping up, "How's Macie, is she awake?" I put on a fake frown, only now thinking to myself how cruel this must be...oh well.

"Uh...actually, Mabel." I try not to feel bad as her shoulders slump at my tone of voice. "Ford and I did some tests and Macie won't wake up until at least a week has passed."

"O-oh..." The brunette starts tearing up.  _'No! I just wanted to play with her. Shoot, Dipper what were you thinking?! Mabel's very sensitive right now!'_

"Wait! Hang on, I got this package on the doorstep. I'll go get it!" I quickly get out of there. In the next room over is a big box on a dolly.

 _'Must have gotten Ford for help...'_ I think as I move over and start pushing it in.

"Look, Mabes! It says it's from... Actually it has no tag."  _'I thought Macie would put something on it...'_

"I don't wanna open anything without Macie..." she mumbles.

"Okay, I'll open it." I step up on Stan's chair and start ripping the top off.

"No no no, wait! Dipper! You shouldn't open anything, either! It's not fair to Macie to miss her birthday!" Mabel argues with a stern look on her face.  _'Whoa, she's super serious about this!'_

I knock on the box for Macie's cue and I hear her shuffle around in response. "Well... I don't think Macie will have a problem with opening this one." I smile widely as I hear the top rip open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MABEL!" Macie screams with joy, bursting out.

"AHHHHHHH OHMIGOSH MACIE!" Mabel shrieks, running and tackling the box our sister is in, knocking her down and hugging her tightly after pulling the dazed girl out all the way.

"Ack, Mabel! Please!" Macie wheezes with a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry."

"OW!" I flinch when a strong fist meets my shoulder. "Mabel!?"

"That was for tricking me!" She sticks her tongue out and then turns to Macie, who is just now getting up, rubbing her head. "And this-" Mabel, once again, jumps Macie, "is for going along with Dipper's plan!"

"How did you know it wasn't my plan?" Macie giggles, shoving our over-hyper sister off of her.

"Because, only Dipper can come up with a terrible prank," Mabel states matter-of-factly, jabbing her thumb at me, to which I scoff at.

"Whatever, Macie liked it."

"Eh, I was too lazy to do anything else or think of something, myself, I mean, I just woke up!"

"Fine, fine." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, that reminds me, Macie, what happened?" I get taken aback at Mabel's question, completely forgetting that was a question that's been nagging at me for a while.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you about that, too!" I lazily put an arm on Mabel's shoulder.

"Uh..." our triplet sheepishly rubs the nape of her neck, "actually can we talk about this later, after the party?"

_'Looks like she isn't ready to tell us, yet. I'm totally cool what that.'_

"Of course," I say quickly, making sure Mabel has no time to pout and beg.

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."

"Hey, kids?" A new voice enters as we turn to look. Grunkle Stan is standing there looking behind him. "Your party is gonna start soon and I know it'll be hard...you know...but-uh I want to make sure you have a good birthday,"  _'Is Stan's voice cracking? Is he teary-eyed and avoiding contact so we don't see? DID FORD NOT TELL HIM!?'_

"Grunkle Stan!" Macie exclaims, running to our great uncle with extreme speed, arms out wide.

"K-kid?!" Stan cries in shock, looking down to the girl hugging his waist. "Macie!" The man crouches down and hugs the girl as my twin and I look on fondly, slyly giving each other side hugs.

"Come on, guys!" Macie gets our attention as she gestures to follow her, "The party's starting!"

We share a look together and chase after our newly REBORN sister.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: August 31st, 1999 a set of triplets were born~~**

**Macie's POV**

The twins and I stand proudly and happily as the whole town finishes singing. "I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us," Mabel says emotionally.  _'Even Matt's here! I forgot about him...'_

Tyler, the new mayor, says, "After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here."

"Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid." I laugh, thinking about Gideon riding a skateboard.

"Dude! Make a wish, dawg," Soos cheers us on. Apparently, Ford went and talked to Soos about me first (Soos knew I died because he was with the Pines when they went to the shack and got Stan's memories back, of course!) because Stan wouldn't come out of his room.

"You know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, 'adventure, mystery, true friends.' But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true." Dipper chuckles, "I have everything I ever wanted."

Mabel goes next, first taking a deep breath, "If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible..." Turning around, Shooting Star asks Ford, "Is- is that impossible?"

Ford shrugs and waves his hand up and down.

So Mabel continues, "Since that's  _probably_  impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait." She takes out the memory gun, _'But from where?!'_  and throws it to the ground, taking her foot and smashing it to pieces. " _Now_  I'll never forget you guys!" Instead of blowing out the candles, like I expected for some reason, the two look at me with expecting looks.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"Mace, what do you wish for?" Dipper questions.

"M-me? Uh...I don't really need to wish for anything." No one says anything as I'm put on the spot. I gulp,  _'Guess I have to say something...'_  "Alright...I don't have a wish because I already got the greatest one of all to come true. Being a part of this family. Being able to experience Gravity Falls...Sorry, I don't know what else to say," I partly lie since I  _do_ know what to say but I shouldn't be saying what I want.

"That was nice, Kat," Mabel says to me. On three, we all blow out the candles together as everyone cheers.

Wendy comes up and wraps an arm around the three of us. "I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever."

"Ugh, don't remind me..." I moan, thinking about going through puberty all over again.

The teens in the audience cheer, "One of us! One of us!"

Pacifica, jokingly, commands us to open her gifts already after Soos asks how we felt. Mabel replies with words that don't exist such as, 'same-y' and 'different-y'. I didn't expect any gifts, really,  _'Why didn't I?'_  so when a pile of them drop in front of me, I look up with a shocked face.

"What? Didn't think you'd be getting gifts? You're a Pines, Mace, today is your birthday whether you like it or not." I feel my eyes start to tear up at Dipper's comment.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." The water finally falls over my eyelids when I close them.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Mabel starts to panic as Dipper grabs hold of my shaking shoulders.

"Because, I'm just- I'm just so  _happy_ ," I don't cringe at the voice crack that happened at the end, that's how happy I am.

"We're happy, too, sis," Dipper agrees as tears of their own pool over the twin's cheeks. We share a sincere and long sibling hug.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: A happy ending! Where's Bill's?~~**

The party is long over. Soos is taking over the Mystery Shack as Stan and Ford are going off on an adventure. Up in the attic, Dipper, Mabel, and I start packing our things. We leave in the evening so we best get this done now and since we threw the party early this morning, I have time for a nap as, for some reason, I'm extremely tired.

"Hey guys," I say through a yawn. The two turn to me. "I'm gonna take a nap, whad'ya want to do about the important characters knowing about me? I can tell them or...you two can I don't really care but we  _do_ need to tell them."

"You should get some rest, Macie. We'll tell everyone including the ones included in the zodiac, yeah?" I nod with affirmation to Dipper. "Maybe on the bus you can tell me and Mabel what happened when you...you know, died?"

"Sure, then maybe if we go back to Gravity falls I can share everything else with everybody!" Dipper smiles at me. Mabel already ran downstairs when she heard our plan, calling everyone to gather in the living room.

"If? You mean, when?" Dipper smirks.

"Well, there is no Gravity Falls season three, so we'll never know," I sigh sadly.

"Even if the show ends here, Macie, our life will go on and we'll get through it. Together," the male twin says determinedly, finishing putting the last thing in his suit case and closing it. Giving me one last look as I crawl up to bed for that nap, he descends down stairs.

I fall asleep fast for once.

**Dipper's POV**

"Okay, is everyone here?" I ask, standing on the table to overlook the living room.

"Yep, I made sure of it, Dippin' sauce." Mabel gives me a thumbs up. Scanning the crowd myself, I see Robbie, Wendy, Stan, Ford, Pacifca, Soos, Gideon, andFiddleford, all gathered.

"Why were we called here? Is this some kind of VIP after party?" Pacifica asks.

"No, no, nothing like that," I quiet their murmurs, "this is something we need to tell you, it's very serious and very true. Macie is..." I try to find the words, "..she's really tired after...uh...Bill killed her." I cringe at the gasps but continue, "So she's currently asleep and tasked Mabel and me to explain."

"So don't freak out!" I roll my eyes at my sister's go-to attitude. "Macie isn't from this universe." Everyone, except Ford, my twin and me, gasps so loud it sounds like a cartoon sound effect,  _'Wait...'_.

"Calm down, everyone, let me explain this." Ford steps up with his hands in the air. "Multiverse theory. Macie technically isn't my great niece, or Dipper and Mabel's sister, or even a Pines at all. Macie came from a world, by unknown reason, where our life is a TV show." No one says anything but shoots glances at one another. "When I first found out, I was mad that she didn't tell anyone. She could have prevented Weirdmageddon and so forth."

"But Macie had good intentions and logical reasoning!" I add. "If she's seen us as a TV show, that means she knows how everything will go, right? So with her being added in, doing anything could change the entire show and throw it off balance. She wouldn't know what would happen and the show would go off-script. Macie was just trying to protect us, but Mabel and I got mad when we found out she was hiding something..." I look down shamefully. "Weirdmageddon had to happen. Everything that had happened,  _had_  to happen, or else, this wouldn't be Gravity Falls."

"She didn't tell us until episode five when we cornered her!" Mabel cuts in, then realizes no one knows what that means, so she explains, "Er, the time where we got Soos a girlfriend."

"Yes, anyway, from what Macie has said, she had a normal life, her real name is Katherine and she is sixteen. Last thing she remembered was being on a trip with her mom when she blacked out. I can only assume she died and was sent here for a reason we will probably never know the answer for," Ford says as everyone bows their heads, taking this in.

"I think I understand... But it makes a lot of sense..." Stan scratches his chin. "When we were in the underground tree sap dinosaur thingy, that little rascal was chewing me off about how I lied to Mabel, obviously because she knew the consequence and the real story."

"That's right." I point to the nicely dressed man.

"So, what now? Is the show over?" Pacifica asks, surprisingly believing immediately and not being skeptical.

"Macie says the show ends when we leave to go home," Mabel stops when the group 'aws' sadly. "But that doesn't mean our  _life_  is over! Our triplet doesn't have any childhood memories of us, so we intend on making new ones! She'll be starting a new life with us. She knows us as cartoon characters, but we're her family now and because of that, we will help her all the way!" Mabel cheers and fists the air.

The whole group follows suit with Mabel, cheering. "Macie's the best! She's totally a Pines no matter what she says!" Wendy hollers.

"Who cares if we were only a show for her, we're real now!" Soos excites.

"I'm so glad you guys support her and believed me," I sigh in relief.

"Course, why wouldn't we believe you after all you've done for us?" Gideon fixes his hair after lowering his hand.

"Yeah, this is cool, Macie can, like, tell the future!" Robbie finally says something, to which I laugh at.

_'Didn't he listen? The shows practically over, Macie can't 'tell' the future anymore.'_

"Tell her I wish her the best and...yeah, whatever," Pacifica, with a flip of her hair, exits the shack.

"Me, too! I want to apologize for what I did...although I was probably scripted to do that, right?" I chuckle and nod 'yes' to Gideon. He nods back and leaves.

"Well, I'll be off, too, thanks for telling me, kids! Good luck!" Fiddleford McGucket waves and leaves as well.

Sighing, Mabel slumps down onto the floor, "I'm so glad we got this off our chest."

"You can say that again, sis." I lay down with a huff.

I feel the presence of everyone else leave the room, presumably to get the car ready as it's almost time to leave.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Goodbyes, they're never easy...nor are they forever~~**

**Macie's POV**

I yawn as we approach the bus stop. _'Even after a good sleep I always yawn...'_  Our friends and family crowd around us as we wait for the Speedy Beaver to arrive.

Everyone who was here in the show, is here now. Candy comes up to me and Mabel, sadly asking, "Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together."

"Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up." I nod my head in agreement with my sister.

"But not  _too_  much," Dipper adds in. I go over to Soos, Stan, and Wendy while Grenda punches her heart for feeling emotions.

"Hey, guys..." I'm not sure what to say. "I heard the twins told you?"

"Yeah, man. And before you freak out or anything," Wendy puts her hands up with a smile, "we totally believe and support you."

"Yeah. We heard about what happened...and we're sorry." Soos frowns and wrings his hands around. The others frown as well.

"It's okay, guys. I accepted what happened, I'm just glad I don't have to hide the truth anymore," I say honestly.

"Kid," Stan starts, "you really gave us a scare back there, I thought I lost you forever... and even though I don't know much about multiverses and whatnot, you're a Pines even if you don't think so." I smile and give all of them a big hug, to which they return gratefully.

"Grunkle Stan! Thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." Mabel jumps up and cuts in to the end of our hug.

"Eh, it was cold, I had to," Fez huffs and avoids eye contact.

Soos, not getting it, looks up confusedly. "But, it's like, eighty degrees outside."

"Can it, Soos!" Stan and Ford yell simultaneously. I giggle at the older twins.

Next, the red-headed teen kneels down in front of Dipper, punching his shoulder. "Hey, you mean a lot to me, man," she says, then switches hats with him. "Something to remember me by." She winks and then pulls something out of her pocket. "Oh, and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls." Instead of shooting Dipper another wink, she casts me one.

I return it.

Finally a bus pulls up and the doors open, the driver's voice calling out, "Last bus out of Gravity Falls, all aboard."

"Well, guess this is goodbye...except..." Mabel's eyes start to well up, "Waddles...I...I don't know how to explain this but.. Mom and Dad won't allow me to have a pig." I don't want Mabel to start crying, so I tug up my sleeves determinedly and march over.

"Mabel, I don't know what our parents will say but," I try my best to ignore the smiles thrown at me when I say our parents, "we are taking this pig, whether they like it or not. Stan lived with him all summer, it's Mom and Dad's turn!"

"Hah! Took the words right out of my mouth, kid! Wait..." Stan trails off as I laugh.

The bus driver speaks up, but I know he won't be getting very far. "Now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-" the man doesn't get to finish his protocol as our great uncles step up and flash their weapons. Sweating nervously, the driver welcomes our pet, "Wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig."

I know what comes next, so I start powering myself up not to cry as Stan now kneels down before us. "Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya." I smirk because I know that, although he is a con man, he can be a bad liar when it comes to his feelings.

"We'll miss you, too, Grunkle Stan," Mabel sniffs as we all embrace him. I can't help it, tears are inevitable.

"Geez, I cried at this scene when it all ended, and here I am seeing it and experiencing it in person and crying like a baby, again," I chuckle as I wipe my nose.

"Aww," everyone coos and hugs just me one last time. We line up to board as Dipper stops and asks,

"Ready to head into the unknown?"

Mabel responds while grabbing hold of my hand, "Nope. Let's do it." We climb the stairs at the same time, although I'm a little behind them as it's a narrow walkway.

After taking our seats, the bus starts to move and our friends and family chase after it, calling and yelling their temporary goodbyes. I take out my bag and pop a motion sickness pill and as I do, it reminds me of the first time I woke up here.

"Oh!" I push between the twins, wanting to say one more thing to the family, "When we return! I'll show you the TV show!" At that, everyone stopped with their jaws hanging, probably in shock I'd even consider showing them that. My siblings all share a laugh and sit down. As I do, in the back of the bus, I see a lone, white, bunny hat.

**~~Time Skip brought to you by: Buses, I hate them!~~**

It's been a while since we boarded the Speedy Beaver. Mabel is resting her head on Dipper's shoulder, clutching Waddles as she sleeps. Her mouth hangs open with her silent intakes of breathing. I place my head on Dipper's other shoulder as I watch him open the note Wendy gave him.

"Wow..." he breathes, reading what the paper says.

He smiles brightly and looks to me. I return it with a squeeze to his side, careful not to disturb Mabel.

"I promise, Macie...Kat?" I shake my head.

"No, from now on, I'm Macie Pines." I hear him chuckle.

"I promise, Macie, you're going to have the best life with us, and we'll grow up together."

Closing my eyes, I mumble, "Can't wait..." as I drift off to sleep.

**I can't believe I finished this! This has been an amazing journey for me as a writer and you as readers. I made friends throughout all of this and I couldn't be happier with all the support I got from my reviewers!**

**I want to thank my editor for all the wonderful editing she did for me! (Thanks mom XD)**

**related thanks:**

**I want to thank Grapejuice101 for adding my story in a community! Thank you for that! It was such a big surprise and made me very happy!**

**As of right now, this story has 36,782 views. WOW! I never thought I'd get that many. So THANK YOU! Thank you for giving my project a chance! Thank you for taking time to leave a nice review, even if it was honest criticism, I made sure to read each and every one of them over and over again!**

**The bunny hat is an Easter Egg requested by Asriel Dewwit!**

**Thank you, my 77 followers! And my 92 favorite-rs (Is that a word? It is now!)**

**462 total reviews (As of now!) WOW!**

**Here they are! (the reviewers, that is)**

**TheFalls: My very first review. I want to thank you so much! You gave me motivation to continue writing when I saw that I got 1 review.**

**Bedrock Armor**

**AngelPines: Thank you for giving me constructive criticism! It was very helpful and I enjoyed your input.**

**LumpyApple: You reviewed the most! Thank you!**

**Blob The Guest: Thanks for noticing that Macie is a human being! That made me joyous! Also, I haven't seen you lately! I do hope you're reading this!**

**Wendip and Pinecest: Although I don't approve of your name, (IMO XD) I thank you for taking the time to write such kind words!**

**Each and every guest!**

**LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin**

**SnowsGirl**

**T.N.Q**

**ToothPasteCanyon**

**Nina Everblade**

**tokyoghoul234**

**samcco20**

**Ghost Man**

**Panzerfaul**

**Kimberly Mead**

**MarieMCB**

**Wink: Only review you left was 'Wink Wonk' XD Thank you for that!**

**Anti**

**Suggestion**

**Serio**

**Anonymous MISTER Anonymous**

**Katmar1994**

**OddEyesEmporor**

**NyanCreator**

**The One Cute Kitty**

**veronipz**

**Night Kitten3**

**I-lander's mask**

**Mission Catalyst**

**Hourglass Cipher**

**WolfBuff55**

**13ForLife: Thank you for spamming me! XD It made me want to write and publish sooner!**

**mr. jack joke**

**Someone apparent**

**PrincessEmag**

**Wolfpup59**

**DragonRyd3r**

**Asriel Dewwit**

**/Wattpad\**

**328 stars and 4.8k views! Thanks a lot, guys!**

**THIS ISN'T OVER!**

**I'm going to make a separate story filled with one-shots. (Although it'll all be cannon and in chronological order!)**

**This story will say complete but I may update it for when I upload the new story.**

**Suggestion! Want to see Macie and the twins do something specific? Talk about something specific? Let me know! I'd love to hear from all of you wonderful people!**

_Started: 8-28-2017_

_Finished: 5-9-2018_


	92. New Story!

Hey everyone! New story is published, so I urge you to check it out! ENJOY!

Those here on Archive- I will post the new story sometime, but if you don't want to wait, please check it out on Fanfiction.net or Wattpad!


End file.
